Power Rangers: Advent Horizon
by Sir Perfluous
Summary: Years after the fall of the Cambion demons, a faction of celestial beings called the Nephilim have gone rogue from the High Heavens and seek to purge humanity, starting with the city of Hyperion Falls. A new generation of young heroes must now protect humanity's right to free will and most importantly, its right to exist. [Sequel to Power Rangers: Vanguard]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: This story is a follow up sequel to PR: Vanguard so it might be helpful to read that series first as many characters and elements will come back into play here. I also wanted to give a special acknowledgement and thank you to _ChibiDawn23_ , _Stormasius_ , and _Mistycharming _ for their continued support, not only with their OC's but with their helpful input in creating this story too. As always, I hope you all enjoy this series and know that I do not own Power Rangers, only my OC's.  
**

* * *

A pair of large ivory doors parted slowly as ambient light reflected off the opal and gold ornaments adorning the portal. A small winged creature floated past the threshold and hovered forward into a grand looking observatory. Lining the path were ornate pillars and statues of sculpted marble while the walkways extended out into a semicircular gallery lined with crystalline glass windows. The mystic golden clouds outside shrouded the angelic fortress known as the Sanctum where three tall hooded figures in regal white robes stood watching the movements of the shifting iridescent clouds below. The three high Celestials calling themselves the Triumverate continued to stand watch until the round bulbous creature approached and hovered in place near the head of the throne.

The first of the hooded figures turned slowly and gestured with his hand revealing glowing blue angelic sigils seemingly tattooed onto his alabaster white skin, "Tell me... what news do you bring?"

The small messenger spirit unfurled a pair of its wings revealing itself to be a large floating eyeball creature called an _oculus_. The alien looking creature replied in a strange language before the first lord of the Triumverate nodded, "I see. That is good news. Thank you little one. You may return to the aerie now."

The floating _oculus_ gave an affirmative reply in its alien tongue before folding a pair of wings over its body to protect its sensitive eye. As the creature floated off and departed the room, a shorter hooded figure turned to the first and spoke with a distinctively feminine voice, "It would seem that the High Heavens have discovered our actions Umbriel. They will certainly continue their search for our fortress."

The first lord of the Triumverate known as Umbriel gave a slow nod, "Let them Samandriel. Even if they succeed, there is nothing they can do to us here in this plane of reality. Remember that the Celestials are bound by the code and forbidden from directly interfering in this world."

The third member of the Triumverate, Ithuriel turned and thoughtfully folded his hands inside the sleeves of his robes, "That may be true Umbriel, but it does not prevent them from enlisting the aid of mortal agents to work on their behalf."

Umbriel stretched and unfurled two pairs of large powerful wings from his back. His lip curled into a sneer of mild contempt, "I never understood why our angelic brethren put so much faith in the human race... people of such limited physical and mental ability."

The other two other members of the Triumverate turned toward their leader but Umbriel waved it off and paced forward toward one of the walls of the heavenly throne. Fastened to the wall was a large circular disc made of a thick solid platinum. The shining polished artifact stood at least eighteen feet tall and was equally just as wide. Carved into the great object were circular rows of angelic script leading to the center which resembled some sort of great portal. Ringing the great portal were seven smaller discs made of gold and adorned with gems of all kinds of color. The gold discs were further decorated with intricate sigils and engravings of fantastical images.

Umbriel paused and gestured toward the large artifact, "It will only be a matter of time now. We will begin our work on earth to gather the life force of humans and break these seven seals. Only then can we unlock the full potential of this Eternity Gate."

"You really believe that we can harness the power of the Flood when all the seals are broken?" Samandriel asked as she tilted her head.

Ithuriel glanced at the Eternity Gate and nodded solemnly to himself, "We will be the divine agents of change in this world. Humanity has grown arrogant and debased in thinking they have mastery over the earth. Only we can punish them and force the survivors to submit to our will once more."

"Yes," Umbriel said turning back to his companions, "We will do what the High Heavens have been unwilling to do for millennia. If that means eradicating the free will of humanity to restore peace and order... then so be it."

Samandriel sighed, "How shall we begin?"

"I've already taken care of that," Umbriel smiled while folding his wings back together, "I've dispatched a herald to begin our work, starting with the city of Hyperion Falls. My messenger will announce our inevitable triumph to the humans. Until then, we will watch and wait."

* * *

The sounds of crickets and cicadas filled the early evening air as Tyler Hale finished putting some clothes away in a suitcase. Orange light from the late August sun filled the skies and streamed in through the bedroom window as the young man changed into a red short sleeve button down over a white undershirt. The going away party would be starting shortly and he wanted to look presentable.

Tyler took a moment to look at his suitcase and a few boxes of personal belongings before giving a sigh. Come tomorrow, he would be headed off to his first year of college at Hyperion University. He knew it was just on the other side of the city and his family would still be nearby in the suburbs, but the thought of starting over at a big new school was still a little nerve wracking. He would be living on his own in a big dormitory with other students and finding his way through a new environment of professors, lectures, and other unpredictable challenges. Then again, it couldn't possibly be that bad. After all, both his parents had gone to the same school and even fought off a demon army while they were there. Granted those were extraordinary circumstances, but if his two parents could make it at Hyperion University while saving the world as Power Rangers, then there was no reason he couldn't succeed there too.

Tyler stopped as he heard a knock at his bedroom door. He turned to see it open slightly before his mother Claire entered. The short Chinese American woman in khaki capris and a white summer blouse entered while adjusting her glasses. Despite being a middle aged woman, she was still very pretty for her age and she graced him with a gentle smile, "Tyler, your Uncle Danny and the others are going to be here soon. Why don't you go help your father out back with the grill?"

"I will Mom. I'm just finishing packing my things for tomorrow," he said as he took one more look in the mirror and ran a hand over his short black hair.

Claire looked over to her son's suitcase and walked over giving an almost wistful look, "You know... it seems like just yesterday you were wearing a bowl of oatmeal on your head or running around the house in your diapers. Now you're all grown up and headed off to college."

"Oh geez Mom, you're not going to turn on the waterworks and get all emotional again are you?" Tyler sighed while coming over to put his hands on her shoulders, "It'll be fine, I promise. I'm still going to be close by so you and Dad can see me any time you want."

Claire smiled and touched his cheek lovingly, "I promise not too often. There's a lot to do in college and you don't need us butting into your social life there."

"I know," Tyler laughed, "I was more afraid about you being a huge worrywart. Dad totally agreed with me."

"Did he now?" Claire sighed before shaking her head and pinching his cheeks gently, "Well, that's just what us mothers do. Besides, you're going to be in the pre-med program, just like I was. I expect you to keep getting good grades. You've got to study hard and not get distracted and..."

"Mom, please don't worry," Tyler insisted before his mother stopped and relented in slight embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Tyler. It's just that we're very proud of you and I know I'm still going to miss you."

He put his arms around her and gave his mother a reassuring hug, "Thanks Mom. I'll miss you too."

He let go and gave a nod before heading downstairs and out into the backyard. As he stepped out onto the deck, he saw his younger sister Gracie sitting on a deck chair. She was four years younger than Tyler and just beginning high school. Despite the fact that she was also starting to go through a normal bratty teenage girl phase, the two siblings still got along reasonably well... for now at least.

From her spot, Gracie sat cuddling with their family dog, a white Chow Chow named Bao. Like his namesake, the dog resembled a puffy white Chinese dumpling. His tongue lolled out to one side as he sat lazily and enjoyed the attention.

"What's up dog... and Bao?" Tyler joked as he passed by and gave the canine a quick scratch behind the ears.

Gracie rolled her eyes and took a half hearted swat at her brother, "Ha ha. Very funny Tyler. You're already late to the party. Uncle Danny and Aunt Izzy just came. Oh, and Uncle Nick and Aunt Kara should also be here soon too."

He gave his sister a nod and bounded down the deck into the well manicured yard where his father was just finishing preparing a charcoal grill for a barbecue cookout. Nearby, Uncle Danny Winthrope and his wife Izzy were avoiding the smoke to keep from messing up their dressy blue polo shirt and pink sundress. The "aunts and uncles" who were coming to this cookout weren't actually blood relatives but rather the friends and fellow Rangers of Tyler's parents. They all had remained close over the years and essentially had become like a sort of extended family.

"Hey Joe, did you ever think of just using your Keyrune to light the fire?" Danny laughed as he handed his old friend a beer bottle, "If you're going to insist on doing things the caveman way, you might as well make a show of it, right?"

Tyler's father Joe laughed gently and clinked bottles, "Danny, I haven't had to use that thing in many years and I pray I never have to again."

As Tyler approached, the three turned and greeted him warmly. Danny grinned brightly while holding out a hand to shake Tyler's, "Well, there's one of the guests of honor! You ready to start your first week of college, kiddo?"

"Hey Uncle Danny, I'm a little nervous but I'm looking forward to it," Tyler smiled before giving his Aunt Izzy a hug.

His aunt gave a kind smile and winked, "I'm sure you'll be just fine _chico_. After all, you and Gabby will be going there together and even staying at the same dorm, right?"

Tyler nodded as Danny took a swig of beer, "Ah yes. The same dorm we all stayed in when we went to school there. Good times, eh?"

"Geez, you're making me feel old here Dan," Joe chuckled, "Why don't you make yourself useful and help me start grilling the meat, huh?"

While the two men got to work, Tyler glanced to the other side of the yard and saw Danny and Izzy's two sons kicking a soccer ball between each other. The two mischievous brothers named James and Mark had been lovingly nicknamed the Gruesome Twosome and were both in middle school, but they weren't the people he was looking for. "Aunt Izzy? Where is Gabby?"

"She was just bringing some food in from the car. Ah, there she is!"

Izzy gave a wave as the eldest of the three Winthrope children approached carrying a tray of food for the barbecue. Gabrielle Winthrope was the same age as Tyler and ever since they were little, they had been close friends, classmates, and constant companions. People always considered them partners in crime, though it was often more of a tug of war between Gabby's adventurous impulsive nature and the more cautious sensible personality of Tyler. Despite their occasional misadventures while growing up, they had always related well with each other. After all, they both had parents who were former Power Rangers and not everyone could exactly understand what that was like.

"Ty! I almost didn't recognize you there," Gabby smiled as she set the tray of potato salad down on a nearby table, "You finally traded the glasses in for contact lenses, huh?"

"I guess I wanted to try a new look. Reinvent myself, you know?" Tyler smiled sheepishly. While he shared many of his father's features, he had unfortunately inherited his mother's less than stellar eyesight. Still… glasses or not, it was hard not to notice how pretty Gabby was, especially on a night like tonight. In many ways, she reflected her mother's beautiful Hispanic features and her preference for fashionable pink clothes. Tonight she had opted for a short blue jean skirt and a pink sporty tank top which equally complimented her attractive figure. Tyler did his best not to notice too much… with minimal success.

She reached over and straightened the collar of his shirt with a smile, "Well, I think you look very handsome. The new look works for you."

Izzy gave a quiet smile and ambled off toward Danny before whispering something in his ear. Tyler watched her nervously for a moment before he felt Gabby pull at his shirt, "Hey Ty, do you have a few minutes to spare?"

"Yeah… what's up?"

She shrugged and tilted her head toward the backyard gate.

"Let's go for a short walk?" she asked hopefully while tugging at his arm.

Tyler nodded and gave a wave to his father at the grill, "Hey Dad, I'm cutting out for a few minutes with Gabby. We'll just be walking around the block, okay?"

Joe gave a wave with the spatula and went back to talking about work with Danny. As the two teenagers turned and headed out the garden gates, Tyler caught sight of Gracie giving a smirk from the deck. He scowled as his little sister made an exaggerated kissy-face before Bao turned and licked her with a slobbery dog kiss instead.

As they began walking down the shady tree lined sidewalk, Tyler gave a curious look to his childhood friend, "Everything okay Gabby?"

She wrinkled her nose for a moment and shrugged, "I don't know… I guess I just wanted to cut out and get a few minutes of peace a quiet."

"Peace and quiet? That's a first for you," he teased gently before she gave him a little shove in the arm.

"Come on! I'm being serious here!" Gabby sighed, "I've just been thinking a lot about tomorrow... about living in a dorm and starting over at a new school. Maybe I'm just psyching myself out a little, but it's kinda hard not to when it seems like literally everyone else has been constantly reminding us about it... our parents, teachers, my cheerleading coach…"

Tyler smiled, "Tell me about it. My mom gave me another lecture earlier… all about how I need to keep getting straight A's and to not get distracted by parties and girls and all that stuff."

Gabby began to giggle and tease him back, "Oh, I'm sure you don't have to worry about that. You're the most straight-laced and studious person I know. I'd be shocked to see a boy scout like you at any crazy party."

"Oh come on! I do so know how to have fun," he protested which only made her laugh harder.

"Fine… just remember that when you need me to help you cram for your tests," Tyler retorted with a petulant huff, "Helping you get through high school was one thing, but this is going to be a whole new ballgame."

"And I'll be forever grateful that you're still looking after me, just like you always have," Gabby said with a gentle laugh while taking her friend's arm. As they strolled by the edge of the neighborhood's local park, she gave his arm a gentle hug to placate him and Tyler relaxed, gracing her with a reassuring smile in return. A casual passer by might have been forgiven if they mistook the two young people for a couple, but neither Tyler or Gabby seemed too concerned about the appearance right now and instead just enjoyed the quiet evening and the familiar comfort of each other's company.

They continued on around the block and made their way back to Tyler's house. As they neared the garden gate, they took a moment to look up at the orange horizon. A few distant stars had already begun to shine in the evening sky over the distant Rocky Mountains. Tyler stopped and remained fixated on the skies before he felt Gabby nudge him gently, "Tyler?"

He smiled and shook his head, "Sorry… I was just thinking for a moment about something my Dad said earlier… about not wanting to have to use his Keyrune ever again."

Gabby raised a curious eyebrow, "There hasn't been a monster attack here in decades. I think our folks are perfectly happy to be retired from Ranger duty."

"I know…" Tyler said, "But looking at that wide open sky, I just couldn't help but wonder for a minute what it must have felt like for them to use their powers... to be able to soar around the city fighting demons and saving the day, you know? They were only freshmen in college when all that happened to them... probably right around the same age as you and me."

Gabby gave her childhood friend a gentle push back towards the family barbecue and sighed, "Then let's just be glad that neither you or I ever have to worry about being Power Rangers and saving the world. I'm worried enough about getting through college as it is. The last thing I need is for you to have your head in the clouds too."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **To answer another Guest question: I have not played Diablo 3. I did beat the second game though and played it as a Paladin. ;)**


	2. In the Beginning

**Episode 1: Part 1  
**

The gentle sounds of crickets filled the night air as two amateur astronomers set up their telescope on the Alabaster Flats. The grassy plains and farmlands just outside the city of Hyperion Falls were the ideal place for them to do their work. The Flats were just far enough away to avoid the light pollution, but not too far from "civilization" either. As they finished setting up, they stopped and took a moment to admire the starry skies above and the relative quiet of the place. Of course, many local residents liked to relate the story of how the plains had once been a fierce battleground between the Vanguard Rangers and a rogue Archangel by the name of Gideon, but that had been many years ago. On a night like tonight, it was hard to imagine that such a violent struggle had even taken place here.

No sooner had they made final adjustments to the lens of their telescope was when a bright light caught their eyes. At first it resembled a small meteor in the skies, but to their astonishment, the object grew brighter as it streaked overhead near their location. Several heartbeats later, the bright object fell to the earth in a loud boom which loudly echoed over the fields. A large cloud of dirt and smoke erupted into the air and the astronomers hurried over to investigate the shocking occurrence. They gingerly made their way to the smoldering edge of the crater and peered down into the clearing smoke, trying to determine what kind of object had fallen from the skies. What they saw next would catch them completely off guard.

A humanoid figure rose from the small crater dressed in light gray robes with its hood pulled up to conceal its identity. As the figure slowly climbed up from the hole, the astronomers could see glowing light coming from the hooded alien stranger. Along the figure's pale skinned hands and arms were what looked to be strange tattoos of arcane sigils which glowed with an eldritch blue and silvery light. They could only continue staring in fear and awe as the figure stopped and turned its head to spot them.

With a slow motion, the figure reached up to remove its hood revealing the head of a pale bald man. Like his arms, his face and head were covered in the same strange sigils and he fixed a pair of piercing blue eyes upon them. In a calm level voice, the strange man said, "Be not afraid. My name is Simeon. Could you tell me, where is the city of Hyperion Falls?"

The two astronomers took one quick look at each other before turning and running in sheer fright. Of all things, they had not expected to actually meet a strange robed man who had fallen from the skies. The bald tattooed man watched as the two humans fled in terror before silently shaking his head to himself. Wherever they were running to, it was likely toward a populated area. It was Simeon's hope that if he followed those two mortals, perhaps he would find exactly what he was looking for.

* * *

A bright warm halo of golden sunlight lit up the main quad of Hyperion University. The warm heat of late August had begun to give way to the cooler air of the autumn season. Then again, the small city of Hyperion Falls had always enjoyed cooler summers because of its location, nestled high amidst the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. As he made his way across the grassy quad, Tyler Hale adjusted his new red track jacket and couldn't help but laugh at himself a little. His father had been known to wear a similar article of clothing during his own college years. His father had even offered to give his jacket to Tyler as a hand me down when he left for school. As much as he loved and idolized his father, Tyler had decided he'd follow tradition, albeit with a more modern looking style. He had gotten his own unique jacket and wore it over a white t-shirt and jeans.

As he walked along, he exchanged a few passing greetings with some new people he recognized from his dormitory. Freshman Orientation week was coming to an end and in just a few days, classes would officially start for the semester. Like him, many of the other freshman were out taking walks to explore and familiarize themselves with campus landmarks hoping they didn't get lost when the school year began. So far he had been adjusting well over the past several days. Between orientation seminars and dorm activities, he and Gabby had gotten their rooms organized and spent time getting to know their new roommates for the year too.

On that particular afternoon, he was going to meet Gabby and her roommate Amber for a cup of coffee in campus town. Tyler and Gabby's parents had always used to congregate at a little coffeehouse known as the Mugshot Cafe and the fact that it was still standing was a testament to just how successful it was after all these years. After a short walk, he reached the little café and was greeted by the warm inviting smells of fresh coffee grounds as he walked in the door. There was a fair sized crowd there today but amid the noise and bustle, he spotted Gabby and Amber sitting at a corner table waiting for him. Gabby was the first to give a bright smile and wave him over, "Hey! Ty! Over here!"

When he sat down, he could see Gabby had adjusted her apparel for the unseasonably cool weather too adding a pink cardigan to go over a white tank top and blue jeans. He gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry I'm late you two. I was just dropping off a textbook back at the dorm and took the scenic route back here."

"Hi Tyler... um, that's okay. Gabby and I are just glad you could make it," the other girl sitting at the table said shyly. Amber Woyda was Gabby's roommate, a shorter girl with fair skin and blonde hair tied together in a loose braid. She was a pretty girl with a very humble "girl next door" look about her. True to her shy and modest personality, she had dressed in a pair of simple jeans and a white henley sweater.

Gabby nodded and took a look around the café, "So, what do you think of the place? Hard to imagine this is where our parents used to hang out all the time when they went to school here. Still, I'm actually kinda glad they were able to give us so many tips about the area beforehand. It's like we've already got a head start, you know?."

Amber shrugged, "Honestly, I'm just glad I hooked up with you two because I'd be completely lost here."

"Oh yeah," Tyler mused, "You said during orientation that you came all the way out here from Detroit, right? That's a bit of a trip."

"Well, this place had a good Psych program," Amber replied, "Plus I haven't traveled much so I figured I might as well spread my wings and use it as a chance to see the world. Meet new people and experience new things?"

"Well, let's just hope we can experience some good coffee here first," Gabby laughed while giving her roommate a friendly nudge.

They were immediately interrupted as a young man wearing a green server apron walked over. His light brown hair was trimmed short in a crew cut and he stood a little shorter than most of the male freshmen students. Despite his slightly stockier build, the cheerful young man graced them with a jovial smile and a tray of coffee mugs. As he spoke, his words gave away a slight country twang of someone from a rural area outside the city, "Hey roomie... and friends. Who ordered drinks?"

Tyler looked up in surprise to see his new roommate Ethan Larson passing out mugs of fresh steaming coffee. "Ethan? Hey! I didn't know you got a job here."

Ethan handed him a cup and shrugged, "Hey man, Engineering courses aren't cheap so I needed something to help offset all the extra lab costs. The hours here were flexible, the pay was decent, and it gave me a chance to be around a lot of cute girls who walk in here too."

He gave a playful wink toward Amber and Gabby causing the two girls to gently roll their eyes. After serving everyone, Ethan waited before Gabby turned and cast an innocent pleading look over toward her childhood friend, "Ty? I don't suppose you'd be willing to spot me this one time... would you?"

Tyler gave a long sigh and reached in his wallet, reluctantly paying for the coffees while Amber answered with a grateful smile, "Aww, thanks! What a gentleman. You're lucky you keep this one around Gabby. I'd be nice to him if I were you."

Ethan snorted in amusement and did a pantomime of the whip-cracking motion.

"Careful buddy. I know where you live," Tyler retorted with a mild frown toward his roommate.

Amber cleared her throat and tried to politely change the subject, "So... what were you guys planning on doing later today?"

Gabby drummed her fingers on the table thoughtfully, "Well, it might be nice to stop in and visit my Aunt Carmen later. My mom's cousin owns a Mexican restaurant not too far from here. You guys are welcome to join us for an early dinner if you want."

"Sure... if you don't mind a larger crowd," Tyler chimed in, "My family was going to swing by for a visit anyway. Mom was being a worrywart, but I also think she also wanted to talk to Aunt Kara about enrolling my sister in her martial arts classes nearby."

" _Por supuesto!_ (Of course) Sounds like a plan!" Gabby said brightly.

"Oh wow... you mean we can actually hang out with some of the old Vanguard Rangers?" Ethan asked in excitement. "I mean, it's awesome enough that you and Gabby are both related to them, but to actually spend time with some of the heroes of our city? That's..."

"Pretty awesome! I agree," Amber chimed in enthusiastically, "I mean... I've heard stories about them, but I never thought I'd be rooming with the daughter of two of them."

Tyler and Gabby exchanged a quiet look of understanding between them. By now, they were both kind of used to that reaction from new people mentioning the heroic exploits and deeds of their parents. They could only hope the novelty would wear off in time. Gabby simply waved it off modestly, "Yes, it's true that our folks were once superheroes, but it's been quite a while since anything weird or dangerous has happened in the city. In a lot of ways, my parents and Tyler's parents have all mellowed out."

"What she means to say is, don't get too amazed. They're still normal everyday people too," Tyler added with a gentle laugh, "And I doubt they're going to be morphing or doing crazy flips, and poses either."

As the others settled back in their seats, Amber crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Ethan, aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Oh, right!" he said sheepishly as he tucked his tray under his arm and headed off to clear an empty table, "I'll catch up with ya'll later!"

After enjoying their coffee for a while, they finished their drinks and Tyler glanced at his watch, "Well, we've got some time to kill before my parents drop in. Did you want to go stop by and visit Aunt Kara's studio?"

"Maybe you can sign up for some butt-kicking lessons too," Gabby playfully joked with her roommate, "She started Tyler and I young so you'd have some major catching up to do."

"Hold on," Amber interrupted, "If I remember right, isn't she the one you claimed was a half-angel or something?"

"Ah... it's complicated," Tyler said rising from the table, "Trust me, you'll like her. At first she might come off as a little strict and weird about some things, but she's actually pretty cool."

* * *

Later that day, the four friends regrouped and made their way deeper into campus town. Because of the back-to-school rush, there was still quite a lot of activity and students passing through the neighborhood. They finally came upon what had once been a dance studio long ago. Since then, it had been converted into a martial arts studio where the former Gold Vanguard Ranger Kara Bishop taught classes. Upon entering, they found a class had just ended and students were filtering out.

When they walked inside, the four were greeted by a woman in a yellow workout top and gray leggings who was wiping off her brow with a towel. She looked to be in her late thirties, but still had a striking beauty about her, with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a very toned athletic figure. Gabby was the first to approach with a big smile, "Hey Aunt Kara!"

Kara Bishop gave a surprised smile before walking over to greet her adopted niece and nephew with hugs, "Gabby? Tyler? This is a nice surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you."

"We thought we'd come by for a visit and introduce you to some new friends," Tyler answered, "These are our roommates Ethan and Amber."

The two students gave awestruck looks and shook her hand. After a momentary pause, Amber stuttered out, "Wow… I've heard stories about you and the other Rangers, but I didn't think I was going to be meeting any. It's an honor Mrs. Bishop."

"Miss actually," Kara corrected her gently, "And thank you. All that Ranger business was quite a while ago so I'm just glad for the peace and quiet now."

While the girls chatted, Ethan hissed quietly to Tyler, "Dude… how on earth is she not married? Your aunt is hot."

Tyler gave him a sharp elbow in the ribs before looking over and noticing a young man entering the studio. Like Ethan, he was slightly shorter than average, except with a thin body build and a mop of messy dark hair. He was dressed in a pair of nondescript dark pants with a plain blue t-shirt over a long sleeved white one. Although they didn't know this stranger by name, Tyler and Ethan recognized him as a fellow student who also lived in their dorm.

The young man shuffled over and cleared his throat, "Hey… do you know if this is the place where we can sign up for martial arts classes with Ms. Bishop?"

"You're in the right spot buddy," Ethan nodded while extending a hand, "Hey, I've seen you hanging around the dorm. My name's Ethan and this is my roommate Tyler."

The boy in blue paused before hesitantly shaking hands, "Eli. Eli Holt."

Eli quickly withdrew his hand and gave a quick nod toward Tyler before slouching and shoving his hands in his pockets. He only waited a few moments before Kara walked over and greeted Eli. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Hi. I uh… I'd like to sign up for one of your classes," he mumbled, "If there are any spots left."

Kara nodded in understanding and set her towel down, "Sure. I'm going to close early today but if you come by tomorrow morning, I think I can get you enrolled."

Eli shrugged with a sigh and turned to leave when the door opened again. Tyler turned to see his family enter the studio and give a wave. After brief introductions, his mother Claire stood off to the side with Kara and Tyler's sister to discuss classes while Gabby hurried over and gave a hopeful smile, "Hey Uncle Joe, if you guys are going to be in town today, did you want join all of us at Aunt Carmen's restaurant for dinner?"

"Sure," the former Red Ranger said with a kind laugh, "Unless your friends here don't mind us tagging along,"

"Not at all sir!" Ethan said enthusiastically while shaking Joe's hand, "I still can't believe we're getting a chance to meet the Red and White Vanguard Rangers too."

Having been caught up in the mix of things, Eli stood quietly and waited for a polite chance to excuse himself. Considering how gregarious and familiar this lot was, that was looking like it would be a rather difficult task. As the chatter died down slightly, Joe scratched his chin and looked toward his son, "You know, it's been a while since I've been by this part of town. Do you want to take a short walk around the block in the meantime? It looks like the girls are going to be a while."

Tyler nodded and led the way out of the studio followed by his father and his classmates. As they exited the building, everyone stopped and looked up in surprise as an unusual bright light began to shine from above. As they shielded their eyes from the glare, the onlookers could make out a strange figure wreathed in light slowly descending from the skies before gently hovering over the ground. At first, a panicked murmur spread through the busy streets of campus town before all the other civilians who were present went quiet and stood awestruck at the supernatural entity.

To everyone's surprise, the cocoon of light opened and a humanoid figure spread a great pair of wings which spanned the length of the street between curbs. While the strange angel-like being spread its wings, other civilians and students immediately fell to their knees and wore expressions of calm happiness and reverence, as if having been put under some kind of spell. Despite his fear, Tyler took a moment to realize he had hadn't been affected and remained standing on his feet, along with his father, Gabby, and his three other classmates. Why that was, he couldn't be certain but he decided they could try and figure out that detail later.

The crowds continued to stare in wonder as the celestial being flexed its resplendent wings. As it hovered in midair giving off its warm glowing aura, Tyler could see that the creature resembled something akin to an angel... except in many ways it differed from the classical conception of them. The being's body looked to be gold colored with a tall lithe frame. It had four unusually spindly arms and a sort of strange alien shape from its waist up. A white ivory mask with human features seemed to comprise its face while part of its golden structures from its back formed a sort of halo crown behind its head. As it opened its shimmering wings, everyone could see what almost looked to be two large iridescent eyes fused into the wings. Whatever this celestial creature was, it was strange, beautiful, and horrifying all at the same time.

The former Red Vanguard Ranger stepped forward carefully and shielded his son from the strange angelic creature while keeping his eyes fixed on it for any sign of hostility. His body tensed and his features became taut, "Who are you?"

The celestial creature turned its head toward him and the lips of the ivory mask began to move. In a deep voice, the winged being answered, "Be not afraid. I am Bardiel, the first Herald of the Triumverate and the Nephilim Angels. You are what the humans call a Vanguard Ranger? The successor to Archangel Auriel?"

Joe felt a twinge of fear course through him from the fact that this strange monster somehow knew about him. He kept his composure and maintained a level voice, "I am. What are you doing here angel?"

The ivory lips of Bardiel's mask curled into a smile of sinister amusement, "The answer is simple, mortal. On behalf of the Triumverate, I am here to accept the submission of your entire human race."


	3. Keeper of Precepts

**Episode 1: Part 2  
**

The former Red Vanguard Ranger stood frozen in place and held his ground against the shockingly sinister threat made by the celestial being in front of him. "You want humanity to surrender? But you're a... I don't understand."

"There is much you don't understand mortal," Bardiel replied with a casual sneer as he continued to hover over the ground, "We've known about you and your conflict with the Cambion demons, but there are greater conflicts which are much more ancient and far reaching than you can even comprehend."

"Like those of the Faerie Realm or the Demon Underworld?" Joe asked with a frown.

Bardiel nodded, "Yes, and now is the time for the Nephilim angels to take their place and rule over their own dominion too. The blood of our Empyrian cousins may still endure through some of you humans, but now is the time when you will become one with us... to surrender your lives and your free will."

Gabby gave a fearful look as the others exited Kara's studio and froze at the sight of the angelic herald before them, "Uncle Joe... what's happening?"

Joseph Hale reached into his pocket and pulled out a brass artifact shaped like a key which was adorned with a red jewel, sigils, and a wing motif. "I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I sure as hell am not going to let you bring any harm to my city or my family..."

As he began to raise his Keyrune and call upon his Ranger powers, the large eyes on Bardiel's wings blinked and flashed with a bright light. A spray of energy bolts erupted from the eyes and struck the ground around Joe, throwing him violently to the pavement. As he fell, Joe gave a pained groan as he landed awkwardly and dropped his Keyrune. The others scattered or fell back from the sudden blast before Claire gave a panicked cry and rushed over to her husband's side.

Tyler could only stand paralyzed in fearful shock as he watched his father lay helpless and injured on the ground. As everything seemed to move in horrific slow motion, he looked down to see the Red Keyrune lying on the ground near his shoes. He quickly reached down and scooped up the artifact to protect it before he saw it glow red. He gripped the Keyrune and looked in wonder at it before his other friends and family members paused to realize what was going on.

Claire's eyes went wide and she reached out to try and stop her son, "Tyler! No! You'll get hurt..."

He shook his head and clenched his grip around the Keyrune before stepping forward to confront the monstrous angel. He was confused and terrified but he knew that thing had hurt his father and if he didn't do anything now, it would continue hurting other people that he cared about too. He remembered hearing his father say that those who had angelic blood in their heritage could wield the powers of those Keyrunes, and he was about to test that theory. "I'm sorry Mom... Dad..."

He raised the Keyrune as it flared with brilliant red light, " _Vanguard Ascend_!"

In a flash of brilliant light, Tyler transformed from a regular college student to the Red Vanguard Ranger. The feeling was exhilarating as he felt a sudden rush of power and strength course through his entire being.

"Whoah," was the only thing a slack jawed Ethan could stammer out while Amber covered her mouth and Gabby stood in wide eyed wonder.

Bardiel simply laughed and drew forth two glowing whips with his upper pair of arms, "You know not what you're doing child. You are no warrior, but a frightened little boy."

It was true. Tyler was frightened, but once he had called the powers, he could almost feel a basic instinctual knowledge of what he should do to wield that force. Whether that came from Archangel Auriel, or the past combat experience of his father, he couldn't be sure. He hesitantly drew the Feather Stinger blaster pistol at his hip and tried not to sound too nervous in his answer, "We'll just see about that."

Bardiel scoffed and cracked one of his blazing whips, "Then fight me mortal!"

Everyone scattered as the whip came down, cracking and singeing the pavement. Eli and Ethan dove aside while Kara helped Claire hoist the injured Joe to safety. As Bardiel lashed his whip out again, Gabby tackled Gracie and rolled clear of the attack but Amber hesitated, having been frozen in fear. Just as she thought she would be killed for sure, she gasped as she suddenly saw a blur of red and felt herself be lifted up off her feet to safety. As the whip came down, Tyler grabbed her and made a soaring leap away from harm. When they landed, he set the trembling girl down and asked quickly, "Are you okay?"

Amber could only look at the morphed Ranger and stammer out a quiet "yes" before he turned back to confront the monster. Despite her fear, she paused and realized her cheeks had grown a little warm too. She shook that off and got up, hurrying to help her other classmates.

Bardiel's whip carved out a path of destruction, flipping a car and bisecting a nearby mailbox. The angel stopped when he heard Tyler call out and try to wisecrack, "Hey! That's a federal offense."

As Bardiel turned, he was struck by several golden blaster bolts while Tyler advanced and fired his pistol. To the Ranger's surprise, the shots seemed to do very little against the Herald and scattered away harmlessly. Bardiel brought his whips around, "Is that the best you can do?"

He lashed out and snared Tyler's ankle with the first whip and hurled him aside before following up and whipping him with his other lash. The rookie Red Ranger was knocked to the ground near his alarmed family friends and he groaned in pain from the powerful blow. He reached for the other weapon at his belt, a gladius short sword and feebly rolled over to try and fight back.

To his shock, there was another flash of light and he saw a morphed White and Gold Vanguard Ranger rise to stop the Herald. His own mother and Aunt Kara had joined the battle. As Kara restrained the whips with her twin swords, Claire called her celestial bow and blinded Bardiel with an exploding ice arrow.

Amidst the din of battle, Tyler looked over and saw his father shouting toward him, "The key! Put it in the sword!"

The younger Red Ranger hesitantly nodded and put the Keyrune in the bottom hilt of the gladius. He turned it, transforming the weapon into a magnificent straight saber. He rose to his feet and ran forward to help his family members whose attacks didn't seem to do much against the invading angel either. As Claire fired another volley of deadly icicles, Kara pinned the whips with her blade and turned to her advancing nephew, "Tyler! Go! Strike high!"

Using the momentum of his sprint, the young Red Ranger made a soaring leap toward Bardiel and felt himself momentarily buoyed in the air from a pair of magic wings which had appeared behind him. He didn't know how he did that, but instead brought his blade down on the head of the angel with all the force he could muster.

Bardiel cried out in anger and recoiled as the blade left a long scratch across his mask. Despite looking to be made of marble or ivory, the mask face had soft supple properties like skin too. Bardiel flapped his wings and looked down with contempt upon the three Rangers with its marred face. "I will not stand for this insult humans and neither will the Triumverate. When I return, there will be a reckoning between us."

The Herald folded its wings and glowed before the cocoon of light winked away into thin air. On the ruined street, Tyler, his mother, and his aunt all powered down and reverted back to their normal human states. He was immediately mobbed by his classmates while his mother gave him a crushing hug, "Tyler what were you thinking? You could have been killed! That was reckless and…"

"Totally awesome!" Ethan chimed in giving him a clap on the shoulder, "You really took it to that winged freak back there."

"I'm not so sure," Eli interjected, "I think he only pissed that thing off and delayed the major attack."

"Well, you still saved my life... so thank you for that," Amber shyly said with a slight blush toward Tyler.

He nodded and pushed past the others to where Gabby and his sister Gracie were propping his injured father up. He knelt down and offered the Keyrune back, "Dad! Are you okay? I'm so sorry. Here's your Keyrune back and…"

"It's okay Tyler," Joe grunted while taking the morpher back, "You did good back there... I'm proud of you son."

Tyler put an arm around his father and moved to help lift him up, "Come on Dad. Let's get you some help."

"Agreed," Kara said as she walked over with a solemn expression and opened the door to her studio, "Something has gone terribly wrong if angels from the High Heavens are making threats on the world."

"You don't know those guys… the Nephilim, do you?" Claire asked.

Kara frowned, "Not much. In the mean time, we'd better call the other Rangers together and figure out what to do."

Eli shifted uncomfortably, "What about the rest of us? What are we supposed to do?"

Kara looked to him and waved everyone inside, "Right now, we're going to need to know what everyone heard and saw. If our city is in danger again, then this is everyone's problem now."

* * *

Later that day, everyone gathered in the converted studio and waited until all of the former Vanguard Rangers arrived. Gabby sat with her parents Danny and Izzy while the former Green Ranger Nick Adler, arrived last. After exchanging greetings, the tall burly farmer came over to sit by his injured best friend. While Claire used her medical training to ice and wrap up her husband's sprained ankle, Nick offered Joe an encouraging smile through the short blond beard that he now sported, "Hey chief, you might want to think twice about picking fights outside the courtrooms nowadays. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? Kinda old and useless," Joe sighed unhappily as he clasped hands with Nick, "Thanks for coming big guy."

Nearby, Tyler sat with his sister and other classmates while Kara paced restlessly, "If that's everyone, then we'd better get this meeting started. By now, everyone is probably hearing about that angel attack from earlier today. What we need to do is figure out who these Nephilim creatures are, and how we fight back against them. When we used our old powers against them today, our weapons and magic didn't do a whole lot of good."

From a nearby bench, the former Blue Ranger Danny Winthrope grimaced as he took his wife's hand, "If only Professor Bishop was here. He chose a bad time to go on sabbatical to Egypt."

As he spoke, the studio door opened and a strange man entered the building. He was a bald man wearing old grayish colored robes and sandals. Even stranger were the odd scarified tattoos of what looked to be magic sigils over his face and head. He wore a calm and polite expression on his face and gave a slight bow of the head, "Perhaps I can be of service to you Mister Winthrope. Is this the studio of Kara Bishop, and am I in the presence of the Vanguard Rangers?"

"This just gets weirder and weirder," Ethan remarked quietly to Amber beside him.

"Who are you?" Kara asked with narrowed eyes while Nick rose up beside her.

"Listen sir, we don't know what's going on here but you're a long way from the monastery."

The man gave a slow smile and waved his hand lightly creating a wisp of magic light in the air, "I am no priest Green Ranger. I am a blessed scribe and magi sent from the High Heavens, but you may call me Simeon, Keeper of Precepts."

Kara remained tense and she kept her former warrior's instincts on guard, "What? You've been sent here to find us?"

"To help you," Simeon corrected her, "If you're willing to listen, then I might be able to answer a few of your questions."

Everyone turned to the former Red Vanguard Ranger sitting on a chair with his leg propped up. He scrutinized Simeon for a moment before nodding slowly, "If he's here to talk, then we have nothing to lose by listening."

Simeon walked forward to the center of the room before turning to address everyone, "Thank you. All of you people in Hyperion Falls know of the legacy of the Empyrian angels… of how they finished their conflict with the Cambion through the Vanguard Rangers. I am here to tell you that the Empyrians were not the only angels and that theirs was not the only great conflict to threaten this world. In fact, there are many different kinds of angels and demons who make up the High Heavens and the Infernal Realms. To you humans, the Empyrians were the most human-like and closest to your species."

Kara crossed her arms, "But not all are like us."

Simeon nodded, "Yes. A more primordial faction of angels called the Nephilim have rebelled from the fold. They are led by an angel named Umbriel and with his two lieutenants, they had formed a council of their own, the Triumverate. From what we understand, they desire to carve out their own dominion here on earth and take what is rightfully theirs. They believe you humans are unworthy and undeserving of celestial protection."

From where she sat, Amber wrung her hands in worry. She had been raised in a religious family and hearing such news was all the more distressing to her, "Angels fighting angels? This is horrible!"

Eli wrinkled his brow and shook his head thinking it over in his head, "I'd be more concerned with what the devils or other evil creatures might do if they found out about this division."

Simeon folded his hands, "Indeed young one. That is a very astute observation."

Gabby rose to her feet, "Well, if these Nephilim are here, can't your side just come and set everything right again? Maybe just have it out once and for all?"

Simeon shook his head, "I'm afraid it's not that simple my dear. The Heavens are bound by strict laws and are forbidden from directly intervening in your world. That is why they work through servants and proxies such as you or I."

Nick cracked his knuckles impatiently, "All right, if we're going to have to fight a bunch of freaky overgrown pigeons, how are we going to do that? The other Rangers said their powers barely scratched that Bardiel guy."

Simeon walked over to a table and conjured a large ancient leather-bound book with a golden seal, "One of my tasks was to deliver this tome of celestial lore to you. This is the true Book of Enoch which contains knowledge to help you deal with the Nephilim. While many of the Celestials are preoccupied with handling this rebellion, an Archangel entrusted this secret delivery mission to me. I believe your people call him Gabriel."

The former Pink Vanguard Ranger named Izzy smiled softly before turning her eyes back on the scribe, "That's all well and good, but how are we going to match force with force against Umbriel and his followers?"

Simeon extended his hands out, "Your powers will need to evolve. Your weapons and magic were designed with the purpose of fighting demons and infernal beings. If you Rangers give me your Keyrunes, I can tune them toward doing battle against celestial beings as well."

After a long hesitant exchange of silence glances, the original five Vanguard Rangers gave Simeon their Keyrunes and watched as the scribe laid them out on a table. He put his hands over them and began to chant in a vaguely Latin sounding tongue while the strange tattoos covering his head and arms began to glow with a gentle blue and silver light. Everyone watched in wonder as the scribe worked his magic and created five separate objects to correspond with the Keyrunes. As Simeon continued his incantation, five golden medallions appeared and glowed with multicolored light.

When the spell ended, everyone gathered around to see the five new treasures that had been conjured. Each of the round medallions were made of gold and crafted in the pattern of concentric halos. Between each halo were lines of angelic script winding around. At the center of the beautiful medallions were colored stones which corresponded to the colors of their parent Keyrune. Simeon stepped back and lowered his hands as the sigils on his body stopped glowing, "Rangers, I give you the Advent Morphers."

The older Rangers took their Keyrunes back and looked at the new medals sitting on the table. Danny picked the blue one up and studied it curiously, "So this is what we're going to use to fight the Nephilim?"

"Can we even do it?" Izzy asked her husband with a look of concern as she took his arm, "Look around Dan. The five of us may still be healthy, but we're not as strong or fast as we used to be when we were younger. What happened to Joe could happen to the rest of us too if we're not careful."

The others fell silent and let that cold hard fact sink in before Ethan cleared his throat and spoke up hesitantly, "What if us college students… uh, you know… fill in?"

Eli whirled on him incredulously, "What? Are you insane? You saw what that monster could do! We'd all get killed out there!"

"If we don't do anything and try, we'll all be killed anyway," Tyler interjected flatly as he picked up the red medallion and cast an uncertain look to his father. The original Red Ranger grimaced and looked away with an almost shamefaced expression.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything about this right now… I'm ashamed you even have to think of risking yourself this way."

Gabby furrowed her brow and slowly took the Pink medallion from her mother's hand, "Tyler is right… if I can do something to spare my parents and help protect my other family members, then I'll do it too."

" _Mija_..." (My daughter) Izzy said taking her daughter's shoulders in worry.

Danny frowned toward his old leader, "Joe, you're my friend and you know that I respect you, but you can't be serious. I'm not willing to risk my little girl in our war."

"I know you're worried Dad, but I'm not a little girl anymore," Gabby answered challenging her father. "I can make my own decisions and I don't want you or Mom getting hurt either. I'm the daughter of two Rangers. I'm choosing to fight."

She turned to her roommate and asked with an unusually serious expression, "What about you Amber? What do you think?"

The short blonde girl shied away and looked hesitantly to the white medallion sitting on the table. "Me? I uh… I don't know. I mean, I want to help but…"

"But this is suicide," Eli cut in, "I came in to this place earlier today to learn to fight, but how are we going to stop these things if we don't even know how to fight like Rangers?"

"I will teach you," Kara answered with a grim look in her eyes. "I've done it before with my old teammates, and I can do it again."

With internal disagreements brewing between the old Rangers and this younger class, the former White Ranger cleared her throat and called for everyone to be quiet. "Everyone… I think we should all just take a break and calm down right now. We have a little time right now so let's all just try to stop and think things through."

Kara nodded and tucked the medallions away into a strongbox, "Claire is right. In the mean time, I'll keep the Book of Enoch and the Advent Morphers safe until we can figure out what to do with them. Simeon?"

The robed scribe glanced over and graced the room with his unearthly calm smile, "I will be around should any further trouble arise."

"All right then," Nick said placing a supportive hand on Kara's shoulder, "Let's break for the evening. Joe, let me help you get back to the car so Claire can drive you guys home."

"Thanks, I just hate feeling like a freaking cripple here," Joe said unhappily as he struggled to stand up.

As the others began to disperse and head for their own homes or dorms, Tyler lingered a moment at the door, looking up at the darkening horizon. The fact that evening was coming on the heels of such ominous events just made the whole thing that much more ironic. He paused when he felt his younger bespectacled sister Gracie put her arms around his waist and give him a hug… an unusual sign of concern and affection from her. "Ty, I know you can be a big idiot sometimes but seriously… this one takes the cake. I'm just glad you're okay."

Tyler gave a soft smile, hugging his sister back and giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead, "Thanks Gracie. Just do me a favor and take care of Dad, okay?"

As far as he was concerned, he intended to follow his own advice and do just that.


	4. Guardian Angels

**Episode 1: Part 3  
**

A cool autumn breeze rippled across the campus as Gabrielle Winthrope stood at the balcony of the university's tall clock tower. Her Aunt Kara had told her that this was her favorite spot to come and clear her head when she was younger and Gabby could see why. From her vantage point, she could look out over the whole campus and the rest of the surrounding campus town. Up there, it was a little more quiet and peaceful… just her and the open skies. On that particular morning, the horizon was a faint pinkish color as the sun began its ascent through the heavens. As she stood watching, she couldn't help but think about everything that had happened yesterday: about the attack of that monstrous angel, about Bardiel's ominous warning, and about her family gathering to fight as Rangers once more. She had made a statement in the heat of the moment, that she would be a brave Ranger and fight too but she was beginning to question her own resolve now that reality was setting in. There was a new danger threatening their world and neither her parents nor her aunts and uncles seemed quite certain how they would confront it either.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the doors leading out to the balcony opened and Tyler appeared, "Hey… it's time. Are you ready?"

She turned and gave a quiet nod before following him back inside to one of the small common rooms which had been built on the upper floors of the tower. The university had realized students liked climbing the tower and built a few study rooms on the upper floors which could be reserved for special sessions or conferences. As she entered the room, she saw her other classmates from yesterday all gathered around a small table. All of them looked like they hadn't gotten much sleep the other night and were a bit out of sorts.

As Gabby took a seat, Tyler remained standing and paced the room slowly, "Okay… uh, thanks for coming to meet here everyone. Now that we've all had a chance to process what happened yesterday, I think we should probably talk about it and figure out what to do."

"What we should do?" Eli questioned with a raised eyebrow. He already seemed a little annoyed at having to wake up early and get dragged to a meeting there, "We let the Power Rangers handle whatever the hell that thing was."

"You saw what happened yesterday Eli," Ethan chimed in, "The older Rangers might have a lot more experience and knowledge than we do, but it's been a while since they've been in any major battles too. They might not be up to the task."

He glanced quickly to Tyler and Gabby, "Err, no offense."

Amber wrinkled her features and frowned to herself in thought, "I know you want to help Ethan, and that's great… but what makes you think you're cut out to be a Ranger? Aren't you scared of getting hurt… or even worse?"

"Of course we're scared," Tyler answered, "But if all of us were able to resist Bardiel's weird spell somehow, then that means we can do something against him. If no one else can fight back around here, then we still have a responsibility to try."

"You might feel obligated to do something because your Dad was the Great Red Ranger, but what makes you think you can be the Red Ranger too... especially when you barely survived yesterday's battle?" Eli challenged him, "Who put you in change here anyway? I don't remember us having a vote over who leads this meeting either. In fact, I don't even know why I'm here to begin with. It's not like I really even know any of you to begin with anyway."

Gabby narrowed her eyes with a slight flash of indignation, "You can do whatever you want Eli, but at least Tyler is trying to do something about this. If you want to wash your hands of the matter and not take any responsibility of what happens to Hyperion Falls, then go right ahead."

Eli stared her down and snorted, "And what about you Gabby? Are you really on board with this too? Are your reasons all that altruistic, or do you just want to make a point to your own father too?"

Gabby fell silent for a moment before Ethan frowned at Eli, "Dude… you're being a huge asshole about all this, you know that? I don't want to see any innocent people getting hurt and if there's something I can do to help, then I'll do it. Whatever Gabby's reasons are, at least she has one. Do you even have a reason to fight? Or are you just looking for any excuse to run away and hide?"

Eli scoffed and crossed his arms before Tyler gave a deep sigh and headed for the door, "You're right Eli… I'm not your leader and I'm not going to force anyone to do something they don't want either. I'm not going to pretend like I have all the answers or know what any of this means. You might think I don't understand because I come from a family of Rangers… but I do know this. If my family needs our help, then I'm not going to make excuses and hide behind them either."

As he left the room, Gabby followed after him along with Ethan. Amber remained at the table for a long moment, thinking things through until Eli prompted her, "So? What about you Amber? Whose side are you on?"

She stopped and glared at him before silently rising from the table and walking out the door to catch up with the others.

"You're all crazy… you know that?" he called petulantly.

He sat alone in the empty room and thought over what had just been discussed. He had meant what he said, but he couldn't help but wonder if the others had a point too. Of course he was scared and of course he didn't want the world to come to an end either… but was he looking for excuses too? He leaned back in his chair and looked at the stone ceiling above. He gave a great sigh and rose from the chair, heading for the door, "Damn it all anyway."

* * *

Later that morning, Kara Bishop paced restlessly around her martial arts studio while the blessed scribe Simeon sat calmly on the floor in a state of meditation. As she walked by, Simeon kept his eyes shut and sighed, "Perhaps you should join me in meditation Miss Bishop. It will clear your mind."

"Easy for you to say," Kara huffed out loud, "You don't have to figure out a battle plan against a new invasion, or figure out what to do with those medallions."

"Have faith," Simeon said patiently, "I have a feeling that there is enough divine providence to allow things to work themselves out here. The medallions will fall to the ones most suited to the task when the time comes."

Kara glared at him for a moment incredulously and shook her head, "If you're suggesting I allow the children of my friends to take up arms and go into battle, then you've got another thing coming. I..."

She was interrupted by a commotion outside. She and Simeon exited and looked outside only to see that the Nephilim Herald named Bardiel had returned once again. Like before, the monstrous alien looking angel radiated a magic aura causing regular civilians to fall to their knees dumbly and sit in a state of pacified stupor. As they neared, they could hear Bardiel laughing over his thralls, "I have returned to begin my work and you humans will be the first ones to help the Triumverate bring about the end."

He produced a small decorative urn and opened it. To Kara and Simeon's horror, they saw tendrils of glowing energy rise from the enchanted civilians and flow into the small container. As Bardiel continued gathering the energy, a few of the civilians slumped over or collapsed to their sides in an exhausted unconscious state.

"Hey! That's enough!" Kara shouted as she confronted the Herald again, "Leave those people alone!"

Bardiel sneered and eyed the intruders, "You again Gold Ranger? And Simeon? Are you two weaklings really the only ones left willing to stand against me here?"

As they squared up for a fight, Tyler, Gabby, and their friends raced on to the scene as they headed for the studio. They stopped when they saw Kara standing against the returned Nephilim. "Aunt Kara!"

"Get out of here!" she called back to her niece and nephew, "I'll handle this one myself."

"We're here to help you!" Ethan called out hopefully, "Please!"

Kara growled and looked to Simeon before seeing him nod.

"Go now. Give them the objects I gave you yesterday. You know this is the way it had to be."

Kara nodded and fell back from the battlefield waving the teens toward her shop, "Come on! Hurry up!"

As the young people sprinted toward the safety of the studio, Bardiel disregarded them and turned on the scribe. Simeon took a defensive stance and began conjuring magic from his hands while his tattoos flared to life. "Your fight is me Nephilim, unless you fear oblivion."

Bardiel smiled and sent his magic urn away into the skies before brandishing his blazing whips, "I fear no one scribe... especially not you."

* * *

While the two locked into a ferocious battle on the streets, Kara gathered the five students inside and led them to a back room where she kept her strongbox from yesterday. She fumbled for the key and quickly opened the box before pulling out the five medallions. She held them for a moment and eyed them with a stone cold look, "You five came to claim these Morphers today? Are you really certain you will accept the responsibilities that come with them? With being a Ranger?"

"We don't have much choice at this point," Ethan pointed out, "You saw what's going on outside. If we don't do anything, that tattooed monk won't stand a chance against that monster."

"I know you're scared Aunt Kara... we are too," Gabby added, "But you're going to have to trust us here. Just like we've always trusted in you Rangers up to now."

Kara grimaced and gave a nod before passing out the medallions: red to Tyler, blue to Eli, green to Ethan, White to Amber, and Pink to Gabby. "If the Advent Morphers work anything like the Keyrunes, then those with angelic bloodlines should be able to use them. I don't know about you other three, but you have to try."

Amber gave a hesitant look to her friends and then back to Kara before nodding, "Yes Miss Bishop. I understand."

As they headed back out the doors, Kara called after them, the primary sigils on the Morphers read, 'Lux Aeterna.' That should be the key incantation to their power."

Meanwhile, back outside, Simeon fought a ferocious battle against the Nephilim Herald but not even he alone could withstand the might of the warrior. He raised a magic sigil ward to shield himself from the whip strikes of Bardiel before the last attack broke through and shattered his spell. Cracking the searing weapon around, Bardiel lashed out and caught Simeon in the side with a vicious blow that sent the scribe flying to the pavement. The force of the strike easily broke a few ribs and flayed open Simeon's flank with a deep bleeding gash wound, even though it left the edges of his injury burnt.

Bardiel hovered over the mortally wounded Simeon and cast a menacing gaze down upon him, "You were a fool to try and defy me scribe. If you really meant to stop the Nephilim, then your efforts have been all for naught."

The scribe rolled over to his side and grunted before seeing Kara and her five students rush onto the scene, "No Bardiel… that's where you are wrong. I've fulfilled my mission here. I am just one of many instruments which will restore balance to this world. We will prevent Umbriel and the rest of your ilk from taking what isn't rightfully yours."

Bardiel laughed, "We? You are but one little insect… an insect who is about to perish. Who else do you seriously think will stop me?"

"We will!" Tyler shouted as he and his classmates approached slowly and brandished their Advent Morpher medallions.

Gabby called out and tried to steel herself with a courageous voice, "You said there was going to be a reckoning Bardiel and we're going to give you one."

The monstrous angel laughed and brandished his whips, "I did, didn't I? My kind always keeps its word."

"Are you guys ready to do this?" Tyler asked nervously while giving a hard swallow.

"Not really… but it's now or never," Eli answered meekly as he clutched his glowing blue pendant.

Bardiel cracked his weapons and sent the two searing lashes toward the students just as they reached for the medallions and called out the words Kara had instructed them to.

 _"Lux Aeterna!"_

A nimbus of colorful light erupted from the Morphers and deflected the attacks away as celestial energy engulfed the five friends and transformed them into a new generation of Rangers. The great eyes of Bardiel's wings closed and retracted from the blinding light before five new figures emerged from the radiant cloud. The new Advent Rangers stepped forward girded in colored suits under a set of light form-fitting half-plate armor. The angelic armor plates were a white silvery color bearing passing resemblance to the Whitesteel powers of the original Vanguard Rangers. Each Ranger's color scheme continued along the trimmed edges of the plates lined with a few protective lines of script and sigils. Upon their heads were colored helmets with silver mouth guards and vaguely avian visors lined with gold trim.

As they felt the new evolved powers flow through them, the teens stopped for a moment to admire their suits, weapons, and miraculous transformation. Amber looked at her white gloves and the short skirt both she and Gabby now wore as part of their uniform. "This is amazing! I feel amazing!"

"I know right?" Ethan murmured as he ran his fingers along the new sleek golden blaster pistol at his side, "I've never fired a gun before… but it's like I know what to do with it already."

Gabby simply remained silent, taking in the rush of adrenaline and energy. She wondered if this was exactly how her mother felt when she first moprhed. Maybe in a strange way, her own mother would be guiding her now in this first battle too.

Bardiel blinked in surprise before readying himself for combat, "What is this? You're not the Vanguard Rangers!"

"You're right! We're not," Tyler announced as he reached to his side and pulled a straight silver short sword from a sheath. "We're the new defenders of Hyperion Falls…. the Advent Rangers!"

"I don't care who you are. I will destroy you just the same!" he bellowed as he lashed his weapons about.

In a blur, the Advent Rangers broke ranks and tumbled clear while Kara stood back watching in awe as the five young heroes did battle with this new enemy. Ethan and Amber rolled clear and drew their golden Advent Pistols together. Without wasting any time or effort, the two fired a hail of shots which struck Bardiel in the side. The energy of the blasters seared the air and surprised the angel as the forceful blasts buffeted him and left some painful scorches on his armor. How could this be? These children were using weapons of considerable power… ones that could hurt him.

He snarled and cracked his whip to keep them away before turning to his two newest assailants. Both Gabby and Eli made leaping attacks with their own silver straight swords drawn. As Eli blocked the Herald's other whip, the Pink Advent Ranger struck at the enemy's exposed arm and found a weak spot in the armor. Upon striking Bardiel's joint armor, a cloud of sparks and silvery blood erupted as Gabby's blade left a deep gash and caused the Nephilim to drop one of his weapons. The Herald cried out in fury and thrashed his wings to try and bat them away but the four Rangers back flipped clear of the attack.

Bardiel recoiled and opened his wings exposing the two great eyes which glowed with unearthly light and fired a cloud of energy bolts. The four Rangers raised their guards and used their short swords to deflect the bolts away into the streets just before Tyler surprised the Herald with a leaping attack from behind. The Red Ranger made his own passing slash at the angel's other arm holding a whip just before Bardiel could bring it to bear against the other Rangers. The Herald screamed again as Tyler's strike disarmed him and crippled his weapon arm too.

"I've had enough of you children! It's time to finish this," Bardiel seethed in anger.

"I couldn't agree more," Gabby retorted as the five Rangers drew their pistols together and fired a blinding volley at their enemy. Bardiel fell back on defense and curled his wings up deflect the blaster shots just in time. By the time he opened them up, he looked in surprise to see the Advent Rangers no longer on the streets. He looked around for a moment before glancing upward in surprise. To his shock, the five humans had taken flight on their own wings and were now diving down on him like birds of prey coming in for a kill. Without his whips, Bardiel could only raise his remaining two arms in a feeble defense as the Rangers struck with their own blades. Both of the girls aimed their swords downward to pierce the eyes on each side of the Herald while the two boys followed up and brought down devastating slashes on his wings. While Bardiel faltered in midair, he looked up in horror to see the Red Ranger dive down last with his glowing blade poised for the killing blow.

Tyler struck with all his might and brought his short sword down in a cleaving downward hack. The sheer force of the blow bisected Bardiel's halo along with his marble face mask and the better part of his upper torso. The Rangers fell back and regrouped watching the mortally wounded Herald reel from the death blow and fall to the street, exploding into a cloud of scorched feathers, fire, and light particles. As the blast subsided and the remains of Bardiel rained down gently, the Advent Rangers' powers gave out, reverting them back to their human forms.

"I can't believe we just did that..." Ethan cheered throwing excited arms around Tyler and Eli and celebration. Gabby and Amber exchanged a relieved smile and a small hug before the Rangers turned to see where Kara had gone off to. Nearby, they saw the former Gold Vanguard Ranger kneeling down over the form of Simeon on the ground.

The wounded scribe struggled to breathe amid a small pool of silvery blood which pooled from under his ravaged side. As the teens gathered around in somber silence, Kara propped the scribe up and drew her Keyrune, "Hold still scribe. I may be able to heal you."

Simeon shook his head, "No. It is too late for me Kara. I've fulfilled my duty, and now it will be time for you to fulfill yours. You must guide this new team in their fight against the Nephilim. I'm entrusting the medallions and the book of lore to you in order to accomplish that."

"But the book... that's for you to deal with," Kara protested, "And the seal on it..."

"Will open for you now," Simeon said as he took her hand and placed it on his forehead. To her surprise, one of the sigils that was tattooed on his head began to glow before it suffused into her own hand. Everyone watched as the sigil glowed on Kara's hand before fading away harmlessly.

"That sigil will open the book whenever you need it," Simeon said weakly, "I pass the key to you Gold Ranger. Use it wisely."

Before anyone could say anything more, the scribe's eyes closed and his head lolled back. Simeon lay limp for several long moments before evaporating away into a cloud of golden motes of light which dissipated around them. The Gold Ranger stared at her hand before closing it into a fist and slowly rising to her feet. She took a deep breath and let the cool wind blow through her golden hair before looking to her new charges. "Well done back there Rangers. Are you five all right?"

"We're fine Aunt Kara," Tyler answered hesitantly, "Uh... what now?"

Their new mentor looked to the ruined streets and the aftermath of the battle where several civilians lay passed out in the streets. Whatever Bardiel had done, he had somehow drained the vitality or life force from those innocent people. Whatever his purpose was, she didn't know yet... but she intended to find out.

"What do we do now? We act like Power Rangers. Now come on, there are injured civilians who need our help."

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **That's it for now everyone. Hopefully you liked this little lead-in to the series proper. I'll do my best to update this from time to time, but it's going to remain second priority for now.**

 **To any fans of Supernatural, yes. The Advent Sabers are modeled after the Angel Blades.**

 **Lux Aeterna: Latin for "Eternal Light." A Communion antiphon for the Roman Catholic Requiem Mass, also made popular by Mozart. In this context, it's not to be confused with that horribly overused music from Requiem for a Dream used in every single epic movie trailer ever produced. ;)**


	5. Crisis of Faith

**Episode 2: Part 1  
**

Golden clouds continued to shift below the spires of the large floating fortress known as the Sanctum. Within its ornate gilded walls the council of three Nephilim angels who called themselves the Triumvirate plotted their next moves to subjugate the mortal realm. As she paced restlessly about the Sanctum's magnificent throne room, the female angel Samandriel stopped and unfolded her arms from within her white robes. She slowly ran a few fingers through her long pale golden hair and turned to a figure sitting upon one of the three chairs in the room, "It would seem the High Heavens have thwarted our plans for the moment Umbriel. Our brothers and sisters must have found a way to dispatch their agents and defeat your herald after all."

The most senior angel of the three scowled for a moment and gave a derisive snort, "I should have expected as much. With Michael busy in that city called Numin, I would guess that his meddling brother Gabriel likely had a hand in this."

Samandriel sighed and continued her pacing, "If our _occulus_ scouts reported things correctly, then these new Power Rangers in Hyperion Falls are not the same ones who defeated Gideon and the Cambion Legions. They are like the Vanguard Rangers, but different... and they are children."

Umbriel tilted his head in slight curiosity, "What are you suggesting we do then Samandriel?"

"I'm suggesting we use this to our advantage. These new Rangers may be young and strong but they lack experience and willpower. Now is a good time to press our attack and really test their resolve."

Umbriel folded his hands, "You're suggesting I send another warrior then? Whom?"

From the windows, the third member of the Triumvirate turned around from where he had been listening quietly to the discussion. Ithuriel extended his hands calmly to make an appeal, "I believe I can arrange that. Brother? Sister? I have a candidate within my own ranks that I believe is best suited for such a task. I will send Armaros, a powerful experienced warrior with greater weapons and defenses than our first messenger Bardiel had. There is no way a group of sniveling human children will be able to match his might. They will crumble before him and flee for their lives."

Umbriel smiled, "You sound certain of Armaros, brother. I thought you were always the one advising me to exercise caution and to not overestimate our foes."

Ithuriel nodded, "Yes Umbriel. That's true, but I also believe that when one commits to an action... or an attack in this case, they should do so wholeheartedly. Should Armaros fail... we still gain by gathering more insight on our human opponents."

Umbriel rose from his chair and gave a nod to Samandriel before turning to his other companion, "Very well... dispatch your warrior and have him take a group of our foot soldiers to accompany him. As you said, we will commit to this next attack wholeheartedly."

* * *

The next morning, Amber Woyda made her way downstairs to the dormitory's cafeteria for breakfast. As she passed by a few fellow students in the lobby, she rubbed her eyes tiredly and felt like she was in some sort of surreal waking dream. No more than twenty four hours ago, she had been a normal everyday girl, a typical college freshman worrying about typical freshman things... that is until she suddenly became a Power Ranger. She had thought it was cool enough that her roommate Gabby was directly related to some of the heroes of this city, but for her to become one herself? The whole thing made her queasy.

She wasn't some brave heroic warrior. She had always been more of a timid wallflower kind of girl back in high school. What would she possibly know about fighting with weapons or using magic powers against supernatural threats anyway? Like her, many people who hadn't been around Power Rangers always believed them to be these kind of larger than life heroes... that they were superhuman and on some kind of higher plane of existence. She was finding the sudden clash of being such a fantastical hero and a normal civilian terribly jarring.

She walked through the doors to the cafeteria lost in a daze before she found Tyler and Gabby eating together at a table joined by their other fellow teammates Ethan and Eli. Amber took a deep breath and came to the table hesitantly, "Uh... hey everyone. Mind if I join you?"

Eli scooted over and made some room for her to sit beside him while Gabby eyed her friend from across the table, "Hey girl, I was wondering when you were going to get up. You still look totally out of it."

Amber shrugged and lowered her voice, "Sorry. I didn't sleep well... considering everything that happened yesterday."

Ethan nodded and offered her a banana and a slice of toast, "Yeah, we were all just talking about that. It hasn't exactly been easy for us to process either."

Amber nodded and gratefully took the food. As she began to nibble at it, Eli frowned in thought and turned to Tyler, "There is one thing that's still really bothering me from yesterday. Didn't your aunt say that only people with angelic blood can use those Advent medallions? If that's true, then it makes sense that you and Gabby can use them... but the rest of us? We morphed too. Does that mean..."

"I'm not entirely sure myself," Tyler admitted with a grimace as he set down his fork, "What I do know is that the chances of all of us coming together and being able to use those medallions can't be a coincidence either."

Eli scoffed quietly while Ethan raised an eyebrow, "You mean like... some higher power being at work here?"

Gabby shifted uncomfortably, "Who knows? Let's just be glad that we were all able to use those powers when we needed it. We don't know if or when those Nephilim monsters are going to come back."

Amber stopped chewing her food and looked up, "Wait... you aren't serious, are you? You think the five of us should become like, full-time superheroes or something? Most of us don't know how to fight off supernatural bad guys. What about your parents? They..."

"Aren't equipped to do the job," Eli cut in as he stirred his bowl of oatmeal, "The Vanguard powers aren't tailored to fight these angels or celestial monsters... whatever they are. I hate to admit it, but I don't see us having much choice right now."

Gabby sighed and poked at some french toast on her plate, "Tell me about it. Once my aunt called home about this yesterday, my Mom and Dad had a major freak out. They're still not happy about the whole situation."

"Still... your parents might have been able to be students and Rangers at the same time, but the question is... can we?" Ethan asked.

Tyler nodded solemnly, "We'll have to try for now. We're also going to have to train and learn to work together too. Aunt Kara called earlier and said she can start teaching us later today if we want. She said to meet her at noon in a place called the Rookery Building near the edge of campus."

"I guess we've got nothing to lose," Ethan shrugged, "It's too bad though. I didn't have a shift at the Mugshot today and I was hoping for a quiet day off."

Eli folded his arms, "Well whatever we do, let's try to keep this on the down low too. We don't everyone here at school knowing that we're the new Rangers in town either."

"Which reminds me," Ethan added, "If we're going to be Rangers... shouldn't we start trying to be a little more umm... 'Rangery'? Like having morphing words and roll calls and stuff?"

Tyler gave a patient sigh as Gabby began nudging him in the shoulder while wearing a self satisfied look, "Yeah... about that. Gabby here has already thought of that and decided to take it upon herself to work the details out for us."

"You've got to be kidding me," Amber blinked in bemusement.

The Pink Ranger brandished her smart phone and began to pull up her digital notes, "Oh come on! My Mom did the same thing for her own team so I felt it was only right that I should try and do it too. Now while we're all here, can I run some of these ideas by you guys? I'm sure you'll love them!"

* * *

Later that day, the five new friends gathered at the far edge of campus and found themselves on a wide grassy field. Nearby, a small medieval looking stone tower stood overlooking the quiet area like a lonely sentry exiled from the rest of the busy college campus. It had old worn crenelations and resembled a sort of rook tower from a chess board. According to Tyler and Gabby, this had been the headquarters of the Vanguard Rangers as well as the office building of their mentor, Professor Gabriel Bishop.

After the battle with the demons many years ago, the university gifted the tower to Bishop and let him and Kara use it for whatever purpose they wanted. While the professor still used the building for his office hours, he had done some renovations to the interior to make it much more livable and act as a sort of secondary guest home. With the professor gone on sabbatical now, the tower was left for Kara to look after for the time being and she decided to press it into service as a Ranger base once more. After a brief tour, Kara Bishop stood out on the training field giving basic instruction to the new group of Rangers. They had gone over some stretches and practiced a few basic kicks and punches which would be used later in sparring. Right now, Kara wanted to try and address something more important if another Nephilim decided to attack first.

The five had already morphed into their suits and waited with their silver short swords drawn. The veteran Gold Ranger paced in front of them reminding everyone of a military drill sergeant before she stopped and turned toward them, "Before we start practicing more hand to hand combat, it's important that you know how to gain access to your weapons when you need them. If one of these Nephilim monsters appears, it's crucial that you be equipped with the best weapons you can possibly get right now."

The Rangers exchanged hesitant looks with each other while she kept pacing, "I've been doing some reading in the tome that Simeon had given me and it says that each of you has the power to make those short swords into something greater and stronger. Not only will it reflect your own unique powers and elements, but it will represent an extension of yourself."

"Like my Mom's rapier, or Uncle Joe's saber?" Gabby asked.

Kara nodded, "Yes. Now, I'm going to need each of you to focus. When you morph, the reason you already have some instinctual knowledge of how to fight is because it's drawn from the parent Keyrune. Those keys were attuned to the spirits of the old Empyrian Archangels who were great warriors and protectors. We Vanguard Rangers had to learn how to find harmony with those old powers, but we also had to learn how to make them our own too. You will have to do the same with your new abilities."

"Ah, Ms. Bishop? Question? When do we get to learn how to fly?" Ethan asked hopefully.

Kara assumed her disciplinarian role and popped him in the side of the head with a curled finger, "One thing at a time. Now all of you close your eyes and breathe. Clear your minds and focus on your medallions. Listen to them. Reach out and feel the ambient energy around you. Take it in and channel it."

The Rangers all did as they were told before Eli gave a sigh, "This is ridiculous."

He was silenced by a smack upside the head from Kara and a gentle reprimand to keep trying. As she held her silver short sword, Amber struggled to try and figure out what she was looking for. She had come from a religious family so prayer and meditation was not a new thing to her... except this was something else entirely. She had been raised to believe that "angels" were good benevolent beings who were supposed to guide and protect others. To think that she might sort of be one of them, and that these beings were in conflict with their own kind? It just wasn't right. It was like the natural order of the universe was all screwed up.

As she struggled to focus through those troubling thoughts, Kara watched intently as each of the other Rangers' medallions began to glow with colorful energy. She continued watching as the short swords began to resonate and take shape into different weapons entirely. In a blaze of bright heat, Tyler opened his eyes in amazement to find a basket hilt broadsword in his hand adorned in red and gold trim. Beside him, Eli reached out with both hands to heft a magnificent two handed mace with cobalt blue enameling. At the head of the weapon were flanges shaped like cascading waves.

"Whoah... no way," the Blue Advent Ranger gasped in awe at the maul while Tyler admired his own sword with a giddy laugh.

"Oh yes way. Check this out!"

The others opened their eyes to see what the commotion was about and Amber gasped in awe when she saw Tyler and Eli's amazing new weapons. She turned to her other side and looked in dismay to find that her other two friends had seemed to have succeeded in summoning their own weapons too. Ethan hefted a sturdy two headed battle axe in his hand which was adorned with green gemstones and a winged motif for the ends of the axe-blades.

"Sweet! I'll bet I'll be able to split open boulders with this thing," he exclaimed while Gabby stood off to the side and tested her own weapon.

Like Tyler, the Pink Advent Ranger wielded a personal weapon that was very similar to those used by one of their parents. In Gabby's case, it was an ornate rapier with a hilt shaped like a golden circular halo along with a pink enameled grip. Gabby flexed her wrist and felt the air around her gently ripple as the blade moved, "Oh wow... this is hot!"

Everyone paused a moment to stop and look at Amber who still held her silver short sword in her hand. For a moment, the White Advent Ranger was glad she was morphed and wearing a helmet because no one could see the look of embarrassment behind her visor. Ethan tilted his head, "Umm... is something wrong Amber?"

She frowned and tried to focus again but it was impossible now that she was feeling very self conscious, "I... I don't know. I uh..."

"Can't call your weapon?" Eli chimed in, "I don't know what the problem is. It's really not hard."

Tyler gave him a sharp elboow to quiet him before Kara fixed a stern frown on the two of them. She took a breath and stood with the young White Ranger. "That's okay Amber. Just keep trying. Relax and clear your thoughts. Take a breath and try to open up your mind again."

Amber tried to do as she was told and continued to hold her blade while her teammates stood watching quietly. After a long minute, everyone stopped as they saw some white frost begin to form and a frozen mist start to radiate off the blade. The short sword began to transfigure itself for a moment before losing its glow and reverting back to its original form. As she opened her eyes, Amber gave a huff of shame and frustration as Kara stepped back trying to be positive, "That's good. You were closer this time."

"Well that's not good enough!" Amber exclaimed tossing her sword to the ground, "What good am I going to be as a Ranger if I can't even call my weapon or get in the right mindset? I'm going to hold the rest of the team up."

Kara shook her head, "Amber, everyone is going to make mistakes..."

The younger woman powered down and turned away. She began walking from the training field with a sigh, "No Ms. Bishop. The only mistake I made was in trying to think that I could be some kind of hero. I want to help... I really do, and I don't want anyone in this city to get hurt either. But I'm not sure I'm really cut out for this kind of thing. I wasn't before and I'm certainly not now."

Kara grimaced and reached out feebly to try and rein the younger girl back in. She was suddenly realizing that it was going to be a lot tougher than she thought to be a mentor for a team of fresh faced Rangers. Even in her youth, Kara had never been much of a people person or a team player for that matter. She suddenly had some additional newfound respect for Professor Bishop. How he dealt with guiding six immature and emotionally volatile young people was anyone's guess. Maybe like Amber, she realized that right now she was a little in over her head too.

As Gabby began to hurry off and try to catch her roommate, Kara held out a hand to stop her, "Wait Gabby. I'll go."

"But Aunt Kara..."

The Gold Vanguard Ranger shook her head, "You stay here with the others. Go over those drills again."

"Are you sure?"

Kara nodded and began walking off the training field too, "This is something I need to do for myself... and I think it's something your roommate might be able to understand too."

* * *

Elsewhere, a golden ball of light descended from the skies before touching down in one of the stone quarries of Hyperion Falls. When the light dissipated, a large form took shape and revealed itself to be a Nephilim warrior sent from the Sanctum. The warrior known as Armaros had the appearance of a heavily armored mechanical automaton. Its body was broad and rounded and its silvery armor sported intricate golden trim over several fine jewels on its body. Despite its heavy and unwieldy appearance, it magically hovered a few inches off the ground and exuded a strange aura of calming grace.

The armored Nephilim's face was blank and expressionless and it slowly swivelled its head to scan its surroundings. Once it oriented itself toward its targeted population center, its eyes glowed with a gentle golden light and the automaton began to hover off toward its destination. If anything was going to stand in the way of its single minded purpose, then it would be ready to stop any mortal that got in its way... including those Advent Rangers.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Hey everyone, sorry for the long delay. I had to finish up another series first but now I'm back. Time to get this series back off the ground and into the skies where it belongs.**

 **The mention of Michael and Numin City is a reference to another fic: PR Occult Circle written by my good friend Stormasius. If you enjoy things like demons, vampires, werewolves, and the like, you might enjoy that series too.**


	6. Advent Rising

**Episode 2: Part 2  
**

A cool autumn breeze rippled in the air as Amber Woyda wandered off a short distance into the woods near the Rookery Building. Right now she just wanted to be alone to gather her thoughts. She walked a short ways until she came to a peaceful clearing and stopped to admire her surroundings. She could only wonder how beautiful the place might look in a month or two when the leaves of the trees began changing to red, gold, and orange. She sat down on a large rock and closed her eyes letting the sun warm her while the light lit up her golden hair.

A few moments passed before she heard some footsteps coming from behind. Amber turned and saw Kara approach her from the treeline. The older Ranger ambled over and came to sit down across from her on the grass. "Coming here to focus and meditate? That's a good idea."

Amber sighed and rolled her eyes at Kara, "Even if I was, it's not like it's going to do much good. I'm still going to be a crummy Ranger."

"You don't know that," Kara said calmly, "And how would you know unless you actually try?"

"The rest of you seem convinced that I should be able to do this… to become some kind of fearless larger than life hero."

"Like me?" Kara challenged her, "Like the rest of the other Vanguard Rangers? We've all fought great battles and done extraordinary things but that doesn't mean we're not regular people too. We care about our families and friends. We worry about normal everyday things. And we can still get scared, or hurt, or make mistakes."

Amber shrugged conceding the point a little, "All right, I can understand the others… but you? Gabby told me you're only half human. You had trained to be a Ranger since you were young and you were always an amazing fighter."

Kara smiled gently, "Not always. Every warrior still needs to start somewhere... including me. You said you don't think you have what it takes to be a Ranger and that you don't fit in. I know what that's like. Where I came from, I never really fit in either. I was looked down on by my kind for being part human and they doubted I would ever amount to anything. For a time, I believed them too."

Amber looked up curiously, "Really? What happened?"

"I decided I'd prove them wrong and prove myself wrong too. I decided to become strong by learning to defend myself as well as others. I had to learn to believe in myself and know that I could be strong enough to defeat my enemies."

Amber chewed her lip and thought it over as Kara laughed gently, "Perhaps a more practical example? I was told that the older White Ranger had once felt the same way you do early in her Ranger days."

Amber blinked, "Tyler's mom?"

"Yes," Kara nodded, "Mrs. Hale has always been brilliant and is still probably the most intelligent one of us all. But she had never been as physically strong or athletic as the rest of us either. For a time, she worried that she couldn't keep up and that she wasn't as useful to the others."

"What did she do?" Amber asked.

Kara smiled, "Gabby's father helped her find something she was good at and she found her own way to shine, contributing when her team needed her the most. I think you can do the same, but you need to believe that you can be strong enough first. If you're still willing. I will help you succeed… all of you."

Amber balled her hands in thought, "What if I just let everyone down again?"

"What if you don't? Use that as your strength," Kara answered, "Know that there are lots of people counting on us to protect them. They believe in you, the other Rangers believe in you, and so do I."

Amber fell silent for a moment and smiled while taking in Kara's words, "Thank you Ms. Bishop. You're a pretty good teacher, you know that?"

"To be honest, I'm a little new to this whole thing too," the Gold Ranger answered, "To borrow the human expression, I'm flying by the seat of my pants right now."

Amber stood up with renewed confidence and brandished her medallion, "All right… let's try this one more time."

Kara stepped back and gave her student some room watching as Amber closed her eyes and focused. The White Advent Ranger stood in silence clearing her mind and casting away all her doubts and fears. She focused deeper past the thoughts of her new friends here and her family back home. She wanted to reach into the powers of her morpher and connect with it so that she could protect all those people she cared about. As Amber felt icy tingles run through her, she was enveloped in a snowy white burst of ice crystals, emerging in her Ranger suit while holding an impressive spear weapon. The polearm sported a large grip of ivory and gold leading up to a sharp crystal spearhead made of magical ice. It reflected the light and chilled the air around it as she turned it over in her hands… "Ms. Bishop… I did it! I actually did it!"

Amber looked up in surprise to see Kara standing with a proud smile while her other teammates made their way into the grove. All of them walked over wearing impressed smiles as they gathered round to admire the new addition to the arsenal. Gabby was the first to bound over and sling an arm over her roommate, "Hey! Way to go _amiga_! This is awesome!"

Ethan looked at the icy spear and gave a low whistle while feeling the ambient chill radiating off of it, "I've gotta agree. That is one nice looking spear you've got there."

Eli glanced over to Kara and curiously raised an eyebrow, "Uh, Ms. Bishop? Did we miss something? How did you make Amber turn things around?"

Kara simply smiled and crossed her arms, "I didn't get her to turn things around. She did that on her own and now we've got a whole team again."

Tyler turned back to the White Ranger with a kind smile and offered a hand to her, "Congratulations Amber. We knew you could do it. About what you said earlier on the training field… I hope you'll reconsider sticking with us."

Amber paused a moment and was glad she was wearing her helmet again as her face flushed a little behind her visor. She took a moment to regain her composure before returning a nod and giving his hand a quick squeeze, "Yeah… I think I can try giving this whole Ranger thing another shot."

As the five students all shared a moment of relief and laughter, Kara felt her phone abruptly vibrate in her pocket. She picked up and answered, "Hello?"

The five teens quieted down and looked toward their new mentor as her expression grew darker and more serious, "I understand. Thanks for the heads up."

She hung up as Gabby stepped forward, "Aunt Kara? Is everything okay?"

The Vanguard Ranger shook her head, "No. I just got a call from a friend in town. There's trouble… a new Nephilim warrior has appeared."

The teens immediately grew solemn and felt all the muscles in their bodies tensing. Eli frowned, "Another attack? So soon? We've barely started our training and just got these weapons. How will we know what to do out there?"

"Right now, we'll just need to have a little faith," Amber answered him with a surprisingly resolute voice, "We'll have to trust in ourselves and each other that we can get through this."

The Green Advent Ranger took a few nervous breaths and turned to his roommate, "Okay… so what now? We go out to fight the Big Bad?"

Tyler hesitated a moment, gripped with uncertainty as his new friends all turned to wait for his answer, "Umm… why are you all looking at me like that?"

"I think everyone's waiting for someone to make a leadership decision here," Gabby chimed in.

"What? Why me?" Tyler exclaimed in shock.

Eli crossed his arms, "Well… your Dad was a Red Ranger, wasn't he? Maybe some of that rubbed off on you since you're wearing the same colors now."

"You know that's an absurd reason just to make someone a leader, right?" Tyler retorted.

"Well silly or not we need one right now," Ethan cut in with a surprisingly pointed look, "You were the one who took up your Dad's powers and urged us to stand up to Bardiel before. If you still want to carry on the fight… well, then I've got your back buddy."

Tyler grimaced before Amber spoke up again, "So do I. I believe in you too Tyler."

"We all do," Gabby intoned as she put a pair of reassuring hands on his shoulder.

The Red Advent Ranger looked to his adopted aunt as she fixed him with a level gaze and nodded silently. He took a breath and nodded while trying to think about what his father would do in such a situation, "All right then... the people of Hyperion Falls are counting on us. They're going to need their Rangers again."

"Except we're not the Vanguard Rangers," Eli pointed out.

Gabby smiled and nodded her head, "You're right. We're not. Now it's time to blaze our own trail and let everyone know who we are."

Kara looked to the skies in the direction of the trouble, "Then come with me. There's no time to waste everyone. The Nephilim think we're not going to be up to the task so let's show them just how wrong they are."

* * *

Civilians fled in panic as the large angelic war machine Armaros hovered through the streets causing all manner of chaos and destruction in its path. Its eyes continued to glow with golden light and its mechanical parts whirred softly while it swept aside cars and blasted the front of buildings with beams of light from its eyes. Unlike its slain comrade Bardiel, Armaros was more of a living automaton, a creature of artifice animated by a Nephilim spirit which was fused to its very being.

It watched in contempt as a small group of local police officers tried to usher citizens to safety before drawing their guns and firing a few shots at the monster. The bullets glanced off the heavy armor plating of the Nephilim and scattered away harmlessly. Armaros charged its feet and stopped its levitation for a moment so that it pounded the ground with a thundering force. The resulting shockwave shook the pavement and swept forward throwing the hapless police officers away like rag-dolls. As the property damage continued to mount, Armaros drifted forward again after the crowds of fleeing people.

While it continued on its path, the Nephilim opened up a hatch in its mechanical chest which had been emblazoned with a winged sun logo. The hatch began to glow and radiant tendrils of light extended out towards the terrified civilians. The tendrils made contact with the humans and swept over them draining their vital life force energy which had been heightened by their panic. As far as the Triumvirate was concerned, the job of the Nephilim warriors was to use their powers to dominate humans and drain their vitality in order to break the seals of the Eternity Gate. Many celestial beings, particularly the primordial Nephilim all radiated auras which affected humans in different ways. Some were calming, some inspired terror, while others charmed the senses of mortals. Despite that, all of those mind-altering auras were used for the purpose of controlling the behaviors of mortals and dominating them in one form or another. Not surprisingly, Armaros possessed one of fear and awe.

The monstrous angel hovered in place continuing to drain the life force from citizens watching as they all collapsed one by one into unconscious heaps. Before it could continue its sinister work, it heard the pounding of several footsteps from behind. It swiveled its mechanical head first followed by the rest of its body to face an unusual sight. To the Nephilim's surprise, it found itself confronted by five young people standing together.

"Hey Tin Man, that's far enough!" the young Hispanic woman in pink called out.

Armaros halted its energy harvesting and caused its eyes to flare with a menacing glow while speaking in a loud but somewhat synthesized voice, "How dare you speak to me like that you lowly human! I am Armaros, a Nephilim herald of the Triumvirate! You will not interfere with my task."

"That's where you're wrong!" Tyler called back in a defiant challenge, "We're going to tell you the same thing that we told the first one. This is our city and we won't let you monsters harm our people!"

As Armaros spoke with the human teenagers, one of the Triumvirate's _oculus_ scouts floated high above from the rooftops of the building watching the scene unfold. The Nephilim stood in confusion for a moment seeing that these humans weren't affected by its aura. That was... unusual and unexpected. That meant there was only way to deal with them. Armaros extended its limbs and readied itself for battle as its eyes flared again. As it did, the Nephilim scattered what looked to be round solid marbles which began to change shape when they struck the ground. "Behold the Sentinels of the Sanctum!"

In mere moments, the stone beads transfigured themselves into a platoon of foot soldiers used by the forces of the Sanctum. The animated golem soldiers were humanoid but made of smooth white marble. Their carved bodies were designed in a uniform way to resemble medieval armor accented by gold and silver. Each soldier carried various weapons and bore the crest of the Sanctum while staring ahead with blank expressionless ivory masks.

"You are weak fragile children! Who are you to speak for the humans of this city? You are nobody!"

"Wrong again you bucket of bolts," Ethan shouted back trying to maintain his courage in the face of fear, "Guys, I think it's time to tell him who we are."

Tyler stepped forward first and brandished his medallion followed by others. As the light began to flare from each one, they called in unison, " _Lux Aeterna!_ "

Armaros halted for a moment as the humans disappeared behind a wave of prismatic light and emerged in the suits of the new Advent Rangers. As each one flared a moment with their respective element, Tyler led their roll call.

 _"Flames of the Brilliant Sun! Advent Red!"_

 _"Roar of the Stormy Seas! Advent Blue!"_

 _"Quake of the Rumbling Bedrock! Advent Green!"_

 _"Chill of the Frozen Tundras! Advent White!"_

 _"Gusts of the Swirling Tornado! Advent Pink!"_

For a moment, the smoke began to clear as the whole area was blanketed in the brilliance of warm golden light, _"Darkness Defied by Legacy's Light! Power Rangers!"_

Tyler drew his silver short sword, _"Advent, Arise!"_

The Rangers exploded forward with their silver blades and met the oncoming wave of Sentinel foot soldiers first. While Eli, Ethan, and Amber all lacked formal combat training, they let the instincts of their powers guide them and deftly fended off their foes. Eli moved through the melee with evasive dodges and waited for opportune moments to counterattack with punishing slashes. Nearby, Ethan used his shorter stocky stature to plow through like a cannonball and use his momentum to physically smash the stone bodies of the Sentinel troops.

Meanwhile, Amber held her own and fought with a defensive style parrying aside weapon strikes from the foot soldiers before using some agile tumbles to kick back her enemies or slash their stone limbs off with her sword. At the other side of the battlefield, Tyler and Gabby fought together and demonstrated some of the combat skills picked up from years of training with their Aunt Kara.

Tyler fended off Sentinels with a disciplined and defensive fighting style reflecting his careful perceptive nature. He patiently kept his guard up and moved himself into positions to throw the enemies off balance. Once they were open to attack, he countered them and broke through their guards with deadly sword strikes and whirling kicks. Meanwhile Gabby fought with a more reckless and unpredictable style letting her use her natural speed and agility to her advantage. Using some tumbling moves she had picked up from cheerleading, she flew about and outmaneuvered the slow clumsy Sentinels before taking them apart with aggressive attacks of her own.

Armaros watched in awe and fury as the Advent Rangers tore through the force of Sentinels and regrouped to face the Nephilim. As they took new stances, Armaros laughed, "You are going to have to do better than that to pierce through my armor Rangers."

"We would have brought a giant can opener, but we've got something better for you!" Eli taunted back as the Rangers all began to summon their own unique weapons.

 _"Astral Armament!"_

Armaros blinked in surprise as the Rangers drew new powerful angelic weapons and took to the skies with wing assisted leaps. Armaros growled and fired a hail of golden light beams from its eyes but the Advent Rangers all flew circles around the shots and gracefully evaded them with swooping rolls and circling maneuvers. With the winged Rangers circling it like birds of prey, the Nephilim now found itself unable to keep track of each enemy while it swiveled its head and rounded body in circles. As Amber and Gabby made a flying feint attack, Armaros turned in dread as it saw the Red Ranger dive down with the sun to his back while wielding a blazing basket hilt broadsword. Armaros attempted to swing a wide armored punch but it was far to slow and wide.

" _Solar Saber!_ " Tyler called as he made a powerful passing slash that drove the Nephilim back and left a large scorched gouge on its chest plates. The resulting clouds of fire and light which wreathed the monster momentarily blinded it before Eli swept in from the flank using his charged mace in a rising swing.

" _Tidal Smasher!_ " Armaros reeled again as a sudden spray of elemental water from the Blue Ranger hammered it hard. The flanges of the mace ripped terrible furrows in the Nephilim's armored side and caused it to lurch right in the way of the next Ranger's attack. The Green Ranger Ethan leapt down on his foe using his axe in a hammering swing toward the head.

" _Earth Splitter!_ " came the call as a blinding cloud of earth erupted from the strike. Armaros howled again as the axe smashed into one of its large mechanical eyes and shattered it to pieces. Ethan ripped the axe blade free and took off with a winged jump backward as Armaros blindly swatted back at him in a feeble attempt to counterattack.

As the wounded half-blind Armaros floated in a wobbling fashion, trying to recover from the Rangers' onslaught, it was not given a chance to recover. Amber swooped into position next and aimed her icy spear toward her enemy below as if she were going to hurl a javelin. She flapped her wings and threw with all her might letting her weapon streak down like a lightning bolt. " _Arctic Stinger!_ "

The lethal icicle weapon pierced the Nephilim in the shoulder and the end exploded into a small spiky mountain of ice which froze the Nephilim warrior solid. To Amber's surprise, the spear re-materialized in her hands moments later while the block of ice remained down below. She wasn't quite expecting her weapon to be that versatile, but it was certainly a pleasant surprise. Now that the monster was halted and vulnerable, Gabby charged her rapier to take her own turn and dive down for a follow up attack.

The Pink Advent Ranger swooped down in a corkscrew maneuver amid a glow of pink light from her weapon. She unleashed a devastating flurry of spiraling sword slashes which shattered the ice and magnified the damage already done to Armaros. " _Wind Slicer!_ "

As the ice crumbled and the five Rangers regrouped together, Armaros staggered back. The ruined Nephilim automaton was dented, scorched, and mangled but intact just enough to get off a few final words. "You children know not what you do. You may have defeated me, but you cannot hope to match the power of the Sanctum."

Armaros began to laugh scornfully as it released its golden ball of collected life force energy to the Sanctum. After its last act, the soul of the celestial automaton fizzled and burnt out causing the metallic giant to collapse to the ground in a loud clanging heap. Before the Rangers could react any further, they shielded themselves as the inert armored body burst into an explosion and rained down a fine mist of golden light motes.

"Huh... what do you think that was all about?" Eli asked but was cut off as Ethan and Amber overruled him with an ecstatic cheer of victory. The Green and White Rangers slapped each other five and did a little dance of giddy joy dragging the sour Blue Ranger into their celebration.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Ethan laughed while Amber nodded along.

"We totally kicked that rust-bucket's ass!"

Amid the celebration and the banter between the other three, Tyler watched them for a minute with a smile before turning back to the flaming crater where Armaros once stood. He noticed the scores of passed out civilians lying in the streets like last time and he wondered what that was all about. He was going to study to become a doctor like his mother and the sight of those "hurt" people bothered him greatly.

"Hey! Why the long face? We won the battle!" Gabby laughed as she walked up to the Red Ranger.

"Ha ha. We're still wearing visors Gabby. You can't even see my face," he pointed out.

"I think I know you well enough by now Tyler Hale," she said tilting her head slightly as if she were giving a pointed look. "You're over-thinking things again, aren't you?"

"I was just thinking about those passed out civilians and what these Nephilim have been doing to them. There has to be a reason for all this and I wonder if Aunt Kara would have any answers."

The Pink Ranger sighed, "We can worry about that later. Let's just enjoy the moment and be glad that we won today, huh? The city is safe and so are we."

"Yeah... you're right," he laughed gently before glancing toward Amber, "I think your roommate will be all right too. She did really good out there today."

"So did you Ty," Gabby added, "I think your Dad would be proud of you today for stepping up and leading us into battle... but don't forget, I still came up with all the awesome roll call stuff."

He smiled again, "Of course. What would I ever do without you?"

After a brief pause, he spoke again, "Kinda hard to imagine this is our life now. Wake up, go to school, save the world... just like our parents."

"Except we've got a lot more help," she said while looking at the smoldering crater and trying to convince herself, "You really think we'll be okay?"

"If we stick together, we'll make it work," Tyler replied putting a reassuring arm over her shoulder. She seemed to accept the answer and turned it into a hug instead. Their little moment was eventually interrupted as Eli walked over and cleared his throat.

"All right, break it up you two. We should probably get going and head back to the Rookery. Ms. Bishop will be waiting for us... especially you Tyler."

"Me? Why's that?" the Red Ranger asked in mild confusion.

Ethan chuckled, "Well look at this place man. This neighborhood is totally trashed from the battle. If anyone has to explain what happened to your aunt and why there's so much collateral damage, then it should probably be you, O Fearless Leader."

"Oh boy... I'm already starting to regret letting you talk me into this," Tyler said to Gabby as she simply shrugged and giggled along with Amber.

With that, the newly christened Advent Rangers spread their summoned wings once more and took off into the skies over Hyperion Falls, back to their tower and onward to their new series of adventures.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Hello Guest Reader. Yes, I will be including Zords sometime in the future. Those were some good ideas, but I'm going to keep my plans for all that under wraps. Unless I decide to break with tradition, it's safe to say that character focus stories are on the horizon. Thanks again for the comment!**


	7. Underdog

**Episode 3: Part 1**

High in the skies above the earth, somewhere between the mortal and celestial realms, the angel Umbriel stood at the balcony of his tower and looked down upon the world with his golden telescope. The thick golden clouds which reflected different strains of light continued to shift and obscure the floating fortress known as the Sanctum until the angel tired his activity and walked back inside the throne. As he strolled inside, he found his female peer Samandriel sitting at a table looking into a crystal globe.

The first of the Triumvirate came over and observed the actions of the feminine angel as she continued to hold the globe and look into it with her white hood drawn over her head. He folded his hands into his robes and sighed, "What schemes are you busy laying now, sister?"

Samandriel glanced up from her work and turned to address her peer, "I am doing research Umbriel. Our scouts have given us a lot of images and information about the humans below and I intend to use that to our advantage."

Umbriel murmured with an unconvinced tone before gesturing the viewing globe and speaking again, "And what has your research of our human adversaries revealed?"

The female Nephilim gave a sly smile and idly stroked the crystal globe, "It revealed that humans might be more complex than we believed... that we may need to approach the problem from different angles."

"You realize that base emotions and fits of passion are beneath our kind Samandriel."

"Yes... but not the humans," she replied, "I understand how it can be confounding to us. Humans can be fickle, emotional, and oftentimes irrational. They can be driven to great lengths of bravery and heroism, or to deep dregs of misery and despair."

"You suggest we utilize a herald who can demoralize the Rangers in some way then?" Umbriel asked.

Samandriel nodded and gave a triumphant gesture, "And one who will continue to drain away the will and vitality of the humans around it. I have just the candidate in mind."

Umbriel nodded and began to make his way from the room, "See to it then. Perhaps your studies may reap some rewards after all."

* * *

Back on the campus of Hyperion University, Ethan Larson dashed down the blacktop court and looked over his shoulder as Tyler rebounded a basketball and dribbled down court to set up a new play. It was a beautiful Fall afternoon and many students were out enjoying the weather. During that time of year, many of the campus dormitories competed in intramural sports leagues such as basketball or flag football. Naturally it attracted many students who had been athletes in high school, but were not top tier recruits for any college sports programs either.

Off on the sideline bleachers, Gabby watched the game while acting as a sort of informal cheerleader for her dormitory's team. "Woo! Nice play! Go Ty!"

Beside her in the stands sat Amber and Eli who were more along for the ride. Eli had his nose in a literature book and paid the game minimal attention while Amber occasionally turned to ask Gabby about the rules of the game.

Right now, the game was winding down to the final minute and the Rangers' dorm was down by one score. As Tyler sidestepped an opposing player, he snapped the ball up and bounce passed it to Ethan who had set up down court and planted his feet. The Green Advent Ranger eyed the net for a moment and drove forward against the last opponent standing in the way, the center of the other team Adam Perez. Adam was a tall burly guy who squared up and grinned as he met his shorter opponent, "You wanna try it little man? Bring it!"

Ethan growled and pushed forward to try and get past with a layup... only it failed miserably. Adam got a hand on the ball and stuffed Ethan, slapping his shot down and knocking him flat on his back all as time expired. To add insult to injury, it was a clean block so there was no foul either.

Adam gave a derisive snort to the downed Ranger and walked past, "Nice try Tiny. I can't believe you even thought you could make that."

"Say that again and I'll put a big foot up your ass instead!" Ethan fired back angrily from the ground letting his rural country accent become really pronounced.

Adam laughed again as some of the other players from the other team gathered around. "Hey, I thought I heard some little pudgy redneck trying to be a tough guy. Speak up, I can't hear you all the way down there."

The others laughed and walked off as Tyler came over and helped his roommate off the ground. Ethan began to move toward his enemy but the Red Ranger restrained him gently, "Hey, let it go E. It's just a game. We all know Adam's a huge dick. We'll get em next time, okay?"

"It's not the damn game. Did you hear what he said?" Ethan snarled while struggling for a moment.

By now, his other Ranger friends came down from the stands to join them as the rest of the players on the court dispersed after the game. Amber gave a sympathetic look to her comrade and said, "I'm sorry you guys lost the game. Are you okay Ethan?"

"I'm amazed you got up as fast as you did," Eli remarked offhandedly, "You really got your bell rung on that last play."

Gabby gave Eli a sharp punch in the arm and a disapproving scowl while Ethan sighed and began walking off the court in a huff. Tyler tried to catch up to his friend and called out, "Ethan! Hey, where are you going?"

"Getting cleaned up. I've got a shift at the Mugshot in an hour. At least when I'm there, being a short pudgy redneck won't work against me."

The other Advent Rangers simply exchanged concerned looks and headed back to the dorms while giving their friend some extra space in front of them.

* * *

Later that day, Ethan began to finish up his shift at the coffee house. He was still upset about everything that had happened at the basketball game earlier but work had taken his mind off things a little. The other Rangers hadn't come by today probably deciding to give him some space and that was fine by him. Right now, he was just looking forward to the end of work for the day and getting a little bit of rest later. He went around the tables with a coffee pitcher following up on orders and refilling drinks when he returned to the front counter and ran into another tough customer. The girl looked to be a fellow student, likely one of those spoiled trust fund baby types with the latest designer clothes, primped hairstyle, and a royally entitled attitude to boot. She set down her cup on the counter and scowled at him. "What. Is. This?"

"I'm sorry, can I help you with something?" Ethan replied trying to be polite.

"You can start by getting my order right," she said pointing to the cup, "I asked for a Caramel Mocha Latte, Skim, Light Foam, Sugar-Free, Extra Shot, Extra Hot."

"With a side of Extra High Maintenance?" Ethan quipped quietly.

"Excuse me?"

The Green Ranger waved it off quickly, "Nothing. Sorry, I'll fix your order right away."

The girl wrinkled her nose, "You're really sure you got all that?"

She began repeating her order slowly while mocking his accent a little as if she was communicating like some country bumpkin too so he'd understand. He ground his teeth quietly and fixed the order to get rid of her. Once she left, Ethan pulled off his green server's apron and tossed it behind the counter angrily before he heard the bell above the door ring again. This time, he saw his roommate enter with a bemused expression, "Hey man, did I come at a bad time?"

Ethan paused a moment and slowly walked over to recover his apron, "Oh! Tyler, I'm sorry, I was just..."

The Red Ranger waved it off and walked over to the counter. He picked up two small plastic cups from the self serve and filled them with house brew coffee before putting some money on the counter.

"Don't sweat it E. It seems you've been having a tough day so I figured I'd swing by and cheer you up."

Ethan paused a moment and looked in surprise as Tyler handed him the cup of coffee, "Thanks Ty, but you really don't have to come here on my account. I'm fine."

"You know, I could have just come because I wanted a cup of coffee too, right?" he asked with a laugh, "Come on, you're my friend so you can talk to me."

"Funny, I thought maybe Gabby was making you go on a coffee run for her," Ethan retorted with a small smile.

Tyler gave him a gentle shove and walked over to a table, "Are you still on the clock?"

Ethan walked over the punch-clock on the wall and punched his time card out, "I am now."

Before he could go to join his roommate at a nearby table, both of them stopped and reached for their phones. With new supernatural threats returning to Hyperion Falls, the old monster attack phone apps which had been used during demon invasions had been restored and updated. Fortunately, it was something the Rangers could benefit from as well since Kara insisted they all had it.

Tyler looked up with a grave expression as Kara messaged them the location, "I guess you're pulling double duty today. The Nephilim are back. 22nd and Washington."

"Great, I could really use something to punch today," the Green Ranger called as he hurried out the door and took off to join his friends in stopping the latest malevolent entity who dared threaten the city.

* * *

Across town, white marbled Sentinel foot soldiers rounded up civilians and began to corral them in groups while a monstrous Nephilim angel glided by overhead. The female angel had unnaturally long limbs and like the other Heralds wore an ivory mask with gilded edges. She carried an ornate golden halberd weapon and as she flew, her long dark hair and the ends of a dark purple tabard that she wore trailed behind her in midair. Upon passing over the civilians below, she radiated her celestial aura causing the people to become more docile and in this case more discouraged in their hopes at escape.

The demoralized people gave up struggling to push past the Sentinels and began to slump down in a dejected stupor allowing the monstrous Nephilim a prime opportunity to harvest their vitality with the small golden urn she carried. As she went about her work, she stopped when a few of the Sentinels were blasted to rubble by some blaster fire. The Nephilim turned and looked to see the new Advent Rangers arrive on the scene to confront her. Eli and Amber landed first and holstered their blaster pistols while the others joined them and called their special weapons.

"We're only going to give you one warning you witch!" Gabby called out in a bold challenge as she gripped her rapier, "Back off and leave those people alone!"

"You have a lot of nerve to talk to me like that little girl," the Nephilim snarled in contempt toward the Pink Ranger, "I am the Herald, Araqiel. You've stood in the way of the Triumvirate long enough. You will not interfere today."

"We'll just see about that," Ethan answered glancing over to the Red Ranger, "Ty, what's the plan?"

Tyler brandished his sword, "Eli and Amber, clear out those Sentinels and get the civilians to safety. Gabby and Ethan, you're with me."

The five Rangers split off in a flash and charged into battle. Along the ground, Eli led the way and smashed aside several foot soldiers with his large mace and swept aside another group with a swing backed by elemental water. Amber followed behind and lanced through a few of the remaining Sentinels with her icy spear before getting to several of the weakened citizens. She tried to pull a woman up by the arm and get her moving, "Hey! Come on folks! It's not safe! You've got to get out of here!"

To her shock, the people remained where they were, slumped on the ground and unwilling to cooperate. A young man sighed and flopped on his side, "What's the point? We're all gonna die here anyway."

The White Ranger blinked in shock and kept trying to move the civilians while fighting off some of the Sentinels, "What is going on here? Eli?"

"Don't look at me, my hands are full over here!" he called impatiently while keeping the brunt of the soldiers off Amber.

Meanwhile up above, the other Rangers took flight and engaged Araqiel in battle to try and drive off the evil angel. Both Tyler and Gabby attacked together but the Nephilim blocked their strikes with her halberd and parried them aside, causing them to spin out in midair. While she was busy, Ethan swooped in low from the flank and attempted to get in a blow using a powerful hack from his axe. As he neared, Ethan froze as Araqiel extended her wings and unleashed a dark bubble of energy which froze him and swept the Pink and Red Rangers aside.

"You think you can really try to challenge me all by yourself you worm? What a worthlessly arrogant gesture human," Araqiel said as she brought her weapon around struck Ethan down onto the rooftop of a nearby building. The Green Ranger shook the stars from his eyes and rolled over on the rooftop trying to collect his senses as the Nephilim hovered down and kept taunting him, "You're still not going to give in Ranger?"

"Of course not!" Ethan growled as he gripped his axe again, "You think I'm that weak?"

"I think you're afraid," Araqiel smirked with a malicious smile as she walked forward, "I think it's all an act. You're putting forward all this confidence and bravado just to hide how scared, weak, and incompetent you really are."

The Green Ranger sprinted forward again with his weapon, "Shut up!"

The Nephilim snorted in contempt and struck the axe from Ethan's hand before throwing him back with another violent wave of debilitating dark energy. "Just as I thought... pathetic."

While the Nephilim was preoccupied, it let its guard down just long enough for Ethan's two allies to come to his rescue. Araqiel screeched as Tyler landed and struck her across the back with a flaming slash followed by a concentrated gust of wind of Gabby which swept the angel aside. As Gabby helped Ethan sit up, Tyler squared up against the Nephilim and stood ready to defend his friends, "The Pink Ranger gave you a warning. You'd better take it seriously."

Araqiel turned toward the downed Green Ranger with an imperious huff before she spread her wings and took off into the skies, "I'll be back Rangers, but I expect a real challenge next time. Do not disappoint me."

Tyler watched her fly away before lowering his sword and turning to his friends. "Ethan, you all right?"

the Green Ranger shrugged Gabby's hands away and gave a grunt while rising to his feet, "You guys can finish mopping up here. I'm out."

"Ethan..." Gabby called gently but he ignored her and called his wings before taking off. Tyler knew his roommate's confidence and pride had been wounded badly today and he placed a steadying hand on Gabby's shoulder.

"It's okay. I'll handle this. Right now, let's help Eli and Amber down below. I'm sure they'll need a hand with the victims."

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Sorry for the slower update schedule on this one. Real life has been hectic of late. To address the Guest reviewer's questions from the last chapter, it's very likely I'll do a crossover with one of my other series. Maybe Hibernian Knights? I'm not completely sure yet.**

 **As for your idea about Tyler's focus story, thanks for the suggestion. I can tell you that the old Vanguard team will be fairly involved in this series by helping to mentor and support the younger Rangers. The role of Tyler's father will also be very important in helping to guide him and make him a better leader too. Joe Hale was always intended to be the most noble hearted and the "greatest" among the Reds in my series so there will be plenty of those kind of moments. Thanks again for the input!**


	8. Great Expectations

**Episode 3: Part 2  
**

The next morning, Ethan Larson sat alone in one of the outdoor courtyards of the main campus which was lined with hedgerows. The Green Advent Ranger slumped on one of the stone benches brooding over all the abuse he had taken the other day, not only from people at school but also from battle against the newest monster that had attacked the city. He gave a sigh and listened to the burbling sounds of the small fountain which was just turning on and shooting small jets of water.

While he sat wallowing in his own despair, he didn't even hear the two people walking down the path toward the secluded little garden area. As they ambled up the hedgerows, Tyler turned and looked up to the big burly man in green flannel walking alongside him. "Thanks again for coming Uncle Nick. I know you must be busy on the farm this time of year, but I thought it was important and figured you might be able to relate a little to my roommate."

The former Green Vanguard Ranger Nick Adler gave a kind smile to his "nephew" and thoughtfully stroked his short well trimmed blonde beard, "That's okay kiddo. I've been meaning to take a day off anyway... but just don't tell your Aunt Becky that I was doing Rangery things today, all right?"

"My lips are sealed Uncle Nick... and thanks again," Tyler nodded in gratitude.

They finally rounded a bend in the garden path and the Red Advent Ranger pointed the way forward where Ethan sat languishing. Nick gave a nod and patted Tyler's shoulder before sending him off and walking into the garden. As he approached, he spoke in a calm voice but made sure he was loud enough to draw attention too.

"It's a nice garden and it's come a long way since I went to school here. I can see why you came here."

Ethan looked up in surprise and eyed the man before he slowly began to recognize the visitor. His eyes grew wide and he sat up with a start, "Wait a sec… I remember you. You're Mr. Adler, from Ms. Bishop's studio. You're the…"

"Green Vanguard Ranger? Guilty as charged," the older veteran smiled, "And please. Just call me Nick."

Ethan nodded and moved over on the bench allowing Nick to sit down with him, "I'm guessing Tyler or Gabby sent you?"

Nick gave an easy shrug and stretched out a little, "Tyler was right. You are a pretty smart guy. If I remember what Tyler told me, you're in the Engineering program, aren't you?"

Ethan nodded and gave a sigh, "Yeah… but I'm not feeling very smart right now, or tough for that matter."

Nick glanced over idly, "Being a Ranger isn't just about being tough you know."

Ethan huffed, "Easy for you to say. You're built like a big oak tree. I'm sure no one ever tries to talk down to you or treat you like you're some idiot. I mean… look at me. I'm the complete opposite of you."

"You're worried about appearances?" Nick asked gently.

"Geez, I don't know… maybe?" the younger Ranger sighed as he balled his fists, "It's not easy being a short guy and having a goofy twang in my voice doesn't help things either. It's stuff like that that makes people not take me seriously all the time and I hate it."

Nick listened quietly as the younger man continued on, "I'm sure some people listen to me talk and think, oh he must be some dumb inbred redneck who can surprisingly string sentences together. It doesn't seem to matter I graduated in the top 10% of my high school or that I'm interested in physics and mechanics. Or they look at my height and think, hey, this guy's just a shrimp. A yappy little dog we can kick around."

"Who cares what they think?" Nick said in reply while looking right at the younger Ranger. "You said it yourself. Appearance isn't everything. Just because you look or talk a certain way doesn't mean you're not tough or that you're dumb. All that really matters is what you think of yourself. If you actually listen to those people, you might start believing their BS is true too."

"And what do you know about that?" Ethan mumbled petulantly, "I'll bet no one made fun of you or treated you like you were dumb."

Nick smiled, "Believe it or not, I was a little worried about appearances too when I was younger."

He glanced over to a bush full of mixed flowers, "Those are some nice flowers don't you think?"

Ethan gave a non-committal shrug, "I guess so…"

Nick got up and bent down to gently touch each different species naming them by their scientific nomenclature as well as their common name. Ethan sat in amazement as Nick took a moment and spoke to the bushes quietly as if conversing with a friend. "Uh… I take it you're a green-thumb?"

"You look surprised," the older Green Ranger replied with a pointed look, "Didn't think a big tough guy like me would know so much about flowers, huh? Are you suggesting gardening is some hobby for girly men or sissies?"

Ethan began to backpedal in panic before he stopped and saw where Nick was going with his questions. "You're just like me… only in reverse, right?"

"I guess you could say that kiddo," Nick laughed, "You know, there was a time I was scared to reveal that I was interested in gardening and growing things. It kinda clashed with my image of being a big tough football player and wrestler in school. Even when I was taking Agriculture here, I kept things secret for a while... even from my own fellow Rangers."

"And they found out?"

Nick laughed, "Well… more like I hid a load of flowerpots in my dorm room until my roommate forced me to open up about it. Luckily Tyler's father was a good sport about it and you know what? My friends and most of the other people around me didn't care. It was all in my head."

"Another surprise, eh?" Ethan smiled.

Nick rose to his feet and dusted off his hands, "That's the magic word, kid. If I were you, I think I'd use those prejudices to your advantage. Your enemies think you're small and weak and dumb, so let them think that… until they let their guard down and you surprise them."

Ethan sat and thought over the words quietly as Nick lovingly touched leaves of the flowering bush and pulled out his Keyrune. He spoke a few gentle words of power and the momentary glow of the artifact helped invigorate the plants to make them look stronger and healthier. Ethan watched in wonder, "You really are full of surprises. How do you and the other Rangers do that kind of thing?"

Nick grinned, "My power is all about strengthening things and making things grow... that includes new Rangers too. If I remember, your morpher came from mine, right? I'll show you a thing or two about calling the earth to work for you too... to make you stronger and more powerful."

"Really? You'd do that?"

Nick winked and gave a kind laugh, "If Kara hasn't gotten around to teaching you guys about calling the elements, then I'm sure she won't be too mad at me if I give you a few secret pointers. Come on. We have work to do."

* * *

Later that day, the other Rangers gathered together in the food court of the Student Union to eat lunch between classes. As they had their meal, Gabby looked across the table to Tyler and gave him a curious expression, "You really think Uncle Nick will be able to help Ethan out? He looked pretty bummed yesterday."

"I figured it was worth a shot," the Red Ranger shrugged as he continued eating his sandwich. "Ethan wouldn't talk to me yesterday night at the dorm and Aunt Kara has been busy doing more research from that magic tome she was given."

Eli stirred his soup thoughtfully, "Well, let's just hope that Ethan gets his groove back before that Nephilim attacks again. Whatever demoralizing magic she was packing, it was crazy strong. Amber and I had a hell of a time trying to cover those civilians. It was almost like they lost their will to live."

"Maybe Ms. Bishop will be able to figure out why those monsters seem so intent on draining people's energy," Amber chimed in while she read from a mathematics book and studied for an upcoming exam later in the week.

"Don't forget," Gabby added, "Another reason we also need Ethan back soon. You guys have another basketball game in a couple days... a rematch with the same one you lost to before."

Tyler gave a sour look and wondering how things were going with Ethan but his thoughts were interrupted as another monster alert went off. Gabby grabbed her pink phone and jumped from the table, "I guess we've got a little rematch of our own to deal with right now. Let's get moving!"

* * *

A little while later, the Nephilim Herald Araqiel had returned to wreak havoc in the city and drain more vital energy from innocent civilians. The freakish looking female angel glided lazily in the air with her golden urn while her Sentinel escorts on the ground did their best to secure the district. Those civilians who were unable to escape or resist the white marbled foot soldiers were soon overcome by the debilitating effects of the malevolent angel's aura. As she continued with her evil plans, Araqiel stopped when she sensed some movement coming from above. In the light of the sun, she saw four Advent Rangers descend onto the battlefield and swiftly dispel their wings. They called their weapons and grouped up in a modified formation causing her to laugh.

"Only four of you? Did I really hurt that little green whelp so much that he's too ashamed to show his face?"

"Leave Ethan alone you bully!" Amber called back while leveling her icy spear, "With or without him, the four of us should be more than enough to take you on this time."

The Nephilim laughed and twirled her halberd before landing on the ground, "Let's find out, shall we?"

The four Rangers rushed forward and clashed weapons with the monstrous angel. Despite her somewhat frail looking appearance, they were surprised by her strength and reflexes in blocking their strikes. Another disadvantage they soon realized was that Araqiel had superior reach and leverage with her unnaturally long limbs making them unable to get close and break her guard. Tyler and Eli pushed forward with their weapons trying to drive the Nephilim back, but she shifted her blocking stance and threw them off balance. As they stumbled, Gabby and Amber both made a dual leaping thrust attack with their piercing weapons but Araqiel shifted and knocked their weapons aside with a well placed counter strike from her weapon.

Once she caught all the Rangers off balance, she let loose a close range burst of her dark debilitating energy waves which threw the four Rangers away and tossed them to the ground. She gave a scornful laugh, "Even four of you and you couldn't stand before me."

She was immediately silenced as an unmorphed Ethan made his appearance on the scene and blasted through the Sentinel foot soldiers from behind with his Advent blaster drawn. The Nephilim Herald turned and eyed the Ranger with contempt while gripping her weapon. "You finally decided to come back then? Still trying to salvage whatever pride you have left?"

By the time we're done here, there won't be anything left to salvage... of you," Ethan retorted as he drew his Advent morpher and called his powers in a flash of green light, " _Lux Aeterna!_ "

The moment he morphed, he exploded forward with a winged leap and called his axe to his hand. As he brought it down, Araqiel blocked his hack while a cloud of dust and earth erupted around them from the forceful recoil. The other Rangers watched as their comrade continued to drive forward and try to beat down the Nephilim's guard with several powerful hacks. The monster screeched in fury and slammed him with a wave of dark energy but Ethan fought through it, holding their locked weapons together in a struggle. Unfortunately, she used her height and leverage to turn his guard aside and bat him to the ground with one of her wings.

Ethan lay stunned on the ground and rolled over as Araqiel loomed over him. He could see his axe laying just out of reach and turned to see the menacing Nephilim Herald fold her wings and step in front of him. Araqiel's unnaturally long arms and legs continued to give her a frightful appearance as she towered over the short Ranger on the ground. She gripped her golden halberd and leveled it threateningly. "You didn't learn a thing, did you Ranger? You're still too small and weak to even stand against the might of the Sanctum. And here you are, on the ground where you belong."

"Actually, this is the best place for me to be," Ethan smiled behind the visor of his helmet, "You forget... some of us have elemental affinities for the earth itself and you're right where I want you."

He reached for his medallion and channeled its power to call upon the earth around him. To Araqiel's shock, jagged earth spikes burst up from the ground and surrounded the Nephilim in a cage of rocks to restrict her flight. While she struggled to break free, Ethan reached out and channeled a little more power letting the nearby soil ripple across the ground and bring his weapon back to his hand. He rose to his feet and slammed the axe into the ground creating a powerful shockwave of rolling thunder from the ground. The attack shattered the cage and blew back Araqiel in a storm of sharp stone shrapnel. "Earth Splitter!"

The wounded Nephilim staggered to her knees only to be thrown back again by a vicious cut across the midsection from the Green Ranger's next follow-up hack. She wheezed and clutched her side while staggering to rise. A gout of silvery blood was already bleeding from the wound, "Damn you, you little runt... where did this sudden power come from?"

"It was here all along," Ethan smiled twirling his axe and filling it with green glowing energy, "You shouldn't have been so quick to write me off."

"I'll destroy you... boy," Araqiel snarled as she slashed her weapon across the air firing several dark energy darts at her enemy.

The Ranger used what Nick had taught him and raised a shield with the earth to block the strike before parting the rocks and using another surge of moving earth to carry him forward for a finishing strike. Once in range, he brought his weapon around on the shocked Nephilim and struck a death blow which bisected her and caused Araqiel to explode into a cloud of feathers, golden light, and flames.

As the cloud subsided, Araqiel's small golden urn began to glow and take off into the skies, returning the energy she collected back to the Sanctum. Ethan watched the spectacle before being joined by his friends. Gabby clapped him on the back and gave an enthusiastic thumbs up, "Wow! Way to go E! Where did you learn to do all that crazy stuff? You really cut that witch down to size!"

Ethan smiled and nodded toward his roommate, "Thanks. I had a little help from your uncle today. He put some things into perspective and helped keep my feet on the ground... literally."

"Welcome back buddy, and thanks for the save," Tyler said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder."

Eli scratched his head toward, "You know... you might have to give us a few lessons on that elemental magic stuff. If you were able to pull that off, just think what the rest of us could do too, right?"

"We'll run that by Ms. Bishop," Amber nodded in agreement, "First thing's first. Let's head back. She's probably waiting to see us, don't you think?"

With that, the five friends took off again and headed back to their tower leaving the scene just as local police and paramedics could arrive to help those victimized by the monster attack.

* * *

A few days later, the cool autumn winds rustled through the colorful leaves above as late afternoon sunlight streamed down below on the basketball court where a rematch game was taking place. The same intramural dormitory teams from just a few days ago were locked in another hotly contested game going back and forth. From the stands Gabby, Eli, and Amber all watched intently as their two friends Tyler and Ethan competed hard in the game. As time began winding down, they could see the score was so close that one more basket would win the game. The only problem was, their team was backed up on defense.

Several tense seconds passed before one of the guards forced a turnover and stole the ball back for their team. He looked up and tossed Ethan the ball as he took off down court. Ethan snared the pass and took the ball down court slipping past a defender at the top of the key while Tyler flanked him and screened off another opponent. As the Green Ranger approached the other team's net, he found himself in almost the same scenario as the last game. The other team's biggest player Adam stood guarding the net with a predatory grin, "Feeling lucky Tiny? You ready to get stuffed again?"

Ethan glanced over to his other teammates who were catching up and jockeying for position against the other defenders before giving a determined scowl of his own. "You're gonna regret you said that."

Adam glowered and moved to block Ethan as the Green Ranger began to drive hard against him and show no fear. He used his shoulder to slightly push Adam back before planting his feet and setting up for a shot. Adam raised his arms and jumped to stop the Ranger but found himself tricked. Ethan pump-faked a shot and made a quick bounce pass under the bully's legs. Adam landed and turned around to see the ball get behind him and bounce right into Tyler's hands while on the move. The Red Ranger put up the shot for an easy layup just as time expired winning the game for their team.

The victorious team of the Rangers' dorm gathered together for a round of celebration while Adam and his team slunk off in embarrassment from the surprise loss. As Gabby, Amber, and Eli came down from the stands to congratulate their friends, Tyler wore a big smile and gave his roommate a fist bump, "Nice surprise move there buddy. Way to fake Adam out of his jock!"

Ethan grinned proudly and laughed, "He was no different than that Nephilim Herald. I think we can also thank your Uncle Nick for this win today."

He decided to explain later as the other Rangers gathered around to celebrate with their friends. Eli crossed his arms and gave a faint smirk, "Well, I've got to say… that was a fun game to watch. Very impressive Ethan."

"Yeah, way to take it to em!" Amber cheerfully agreed as she patted the Green Ranger's arm.

Gabby laughed and pantomimed being a news reporter with a faux microphone, "So Mr. Larson, now that you've won the hearts and minds of everyone on the court, what do you plan to do next? Go to Disneyland?"

"Actually I was thinking of going back to the dorm tonight and hanging out with my friends… maybe watch some movies and order a pizza?" Ethan smiled as he began to lead the way home. As the others followed close behind him chatting and bantering amongst themselves, the new Green Ranger couldn't help but wear a big smile on his face. Even for being such a little guy, he was feeling pretty big right now and he decided he'd enjoy that feeling for as long as he possibly could.


	9. Cold Front

**Episode 4: Part 1  
**

The smell of fresh apple pies and pumpkin spiced bakery filled the air as the students of Hyperion University milled about the outdoor Autumn Festival going on. During mid October, a new tradition had been started with week long festivities on the north end of campus featuring arts, crafts, music, and bakery along with other activities. Having finished their classes for the day, the five Advent Rangers gathered together and decided to take a look around to have some fun for the afternoon.

As they strolled the grounds Ethan looked around and rubbed his hands, "So, who wants to dig in to the apple pie with me? I could go for a bite to eat."

"You're always up for a bite to eat," Tyler teased his friend gently, "I think I'd like to do some pumpkin carving instead. Halloween is coming up after all. What do you think Amber?"

Amber Woyda gave a polite smile and a mild mannered shrug, "Oh I don't know. Those both sound good. Whatever you guys want."

"I think I want to go see if the school has a good band playing today," Eli said abruptly and surprising everyone.

"That's a shocker. I didn't know you had any other hobbies outside of reading, writing, and being a sourpuss," Ethan laughed jabbing at his comrade.

While Eli and Ethan began trading some mild verbal jabs at each other, Gabby ignored them and hooked her arm with Amber, "Forget the boys. We could go look at some of the fall crafts and see if there's anything cute we can put in our dorm room."

"Sure. That sounds fine too," Amber agreed.

"But what about you? What would you like to do?" Gabby asked pressing her roommate again.

"I don't really mind," Amber said, "Really, it's all good."

Gabby sighed, "You know what Amber? You can be too nice for your own good sometimes. Girl, you've got to stand up for yourself. Be decisive and tell everyone what you want."

Amber frowned slightly starting to feel a little defensive, "Are you done? We're at an outdoor fair, not running for President here."

Gabby looked over to see Ethan and Eli still bickering with each other while Tyler stood between them trying to break up the petty argument. She sighed and started walking with her roommate, "All right. I'm just trying to help here. We might as well get going while the boys sort themselves out."

* * *

The clamor of noisy medical students filled the air as they filtered out the lecture hall and made their way back to their residences on the Hyperion University campus. As she watched them file out, Kara Bishop put her hands in her wool jacket and waited patiently until a short Chinese American woman wearing glasses and a white autumn coat exited. She smiled to her old friend and Ranger teammate and the two women began to walk across campus together, "Kara… this is a nice surprise. I didn't expect to see you here yet."

Kara shrugged as she continued to walk alongside Claire Li-Hale, "I had the afternoon free of classes. I thought I'd catch you early. How did the symposium speech go?"

Claire sighed, "All right I guess. The grad students always seem to like my presentations so I don't mind coming in a few times a semester to be a guest speaker. It helps keep me a little busier."

"Speaking of busy, how is Joe feeling?"

"His leg is almost fully recovered, but you know him. He hates being sidelined," Claire chuckled lightly.

"Lucky for us we've got Keyrunes with healing magic and angelic bloodlines to boot," Kara agreed in amusement. "It certainly helps speed up the healing process."

"Good thing for him is wife is a fussy doctor," Claire corrected her raising a finger with another laugh.

As they talked, the two veteran Rangers made their way to the old Rookery Building and climbed the winding stone stairwell up to the main office there. Once inside, Kara sat down in Professor Bishop's large leather chair and looked over the desk in front of her where her own written notes and the thick tome called the Book of Enoch lay. Claire crossed her arms and smiled slightly, "Poring over ancient manuscripts now? How are you adjusting to your new role as the older wiser Bishop around here?"

"Let's just say I've gained some newfound respect for Gabriel," Kara admitted wryly as she leafed through her notes and handed them to her friend, "I'm afraid I've stumbled across some information and it hasn't been sitting well with me. I wanted to share it with the younger Rangers and I hoped you could give some insight as well."

"Speaking of, where are they?"

Kara folded her hands, "They were across campus, but I called them in for a meeting."

Right on schedule, the five Advent Rangers entered the room and stopped a moment at the additional guest sitting in for the conference. Tyler blinked in surprise before coming over to give his mother a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, "Mom? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine dear. Your aunt wanted me to sit in on this meeting so I stopped in while I was in the neighborhood."

The Rangers settled in and watched as Kara used the magic seal imprinted on her hand to open the thick mystical tome, "Everyone… I've been doing some research and I have a feeling I know what the Nephilim angels might be after here."

"What's that?" Gabby asked hesitantly.

"When the scribe Simeon had given me this tome, he had bookmarked several sections for me and one extensive passage dealt with a powerful Celestial artifact known as the Eternity Gate."

"So what about it?" Eli asked, "Is it some kind of portal or weapon of mass destruction or something."

Kara looked grimly to everyone, "In a way… both. According to my research, the Gate may be some way to tap into the power of the cosmos and bring about unprecedented destruction in the wrong hands."

"Are we talking like, a Noah's Ark type disaster? Sodom and Gomorrah?" Amber asked.

Kara shook her head, "More like Book of Revelations type scenario. I'm talking full on Apocalypse."

The room fell silent before Ethan cleared his throat, "So... if we assume the Nephilim have some kind of access to this Gate, what's stopping them from using it already?"

"There are seven great seals placed on the Gate," Kara said referring to her notes and showing a hand drawn picture from the tome, "The Gate can only open once those seals are broken and to do so requires one important thing."

Kara set the book down, "Unlike the seals which held the old Cambion demons and were weakened by increased human misery, these Celestial seals require human vitality and life essence instead."

"That explains all the unconscious victims we've been finding at the battle scenes," Tyler said with a nod.

Claire adjusted her glasses and began to pace around the edge of the room in thought, "Unfortunately, these Nephilim are smart. They haven't killed any of their victims and those that I've seen admitted to our hospital recently have all made full recoveries over time. I'm sure the monsters do that so they can drain more victims another day… like energy vampires."

"That's… kind of messed up," Gabby shivered.

"The good news is, all of us here seem to be largely immune from the auras and the life draining powers of the Nephilim. If I had to guess, it's probably because of our heritage," Kara said, "Unlike the demons, Celestials prefer to pacify mortals or dominate them with mind altering magic. It's insidious really. Come off as a benevolent pacifist being to make the mortals lower their guards and become more manageable."

"Lucky thing we have that advantage then," Tyler said, "We're going to have to do everything we can to stop the Triumvirate from breaking open those seals."

Kara nodded, "So far, we've been lucky. Those Nephilim Heralds have been weaker ones, but you five still have a long way to go before I can get you into top fighting form."

Everyone groaned slightly in dread at the thought of even more rigorous training sessions ahead. At that, Gabby walked over to the White Advent Ranger and put a hand on her shoulder, "Speaking of training, how about you take some time to work with Aunt Claire? I'm sure she can teach you a ton of great things."

"Oh gee... I don't know..."

Claire gave a thoughtful smile, "If you're willing, I wouldn't mind. It might be fun to hang out a little and speak to my new replacement. See how you're coming along?"

Kara nodded in agreement while Amber gave a slightly hesitant look, "Oh that's okay... really, Mrs. Hale. I'm sure I could never actually replace you or anything."

"I might still be able to kick a lot of butt, but believe me... I wouldn't mind playing more of a supporting role now," Claire said reassuringly to her.

The new White Ranger sighed and reluctantly shook her head and Claire picked up on the slight change of mood but remained quiet for now.

"I feel sorry for you Amber. Have fun training with my Tiger Mom," Tyler muttered jokingly before his mother gave him a light pinch in the ear to silence him.

"Laugh all you want Tyler, you'll thank me later for being so strict with you and your sister Gracie," Claire gently scolded before letting him go and offering her hand to Amber. "What do you say?"

Amber got up and headed out the door before Kara cleared her throat and said, "As for the rest of you, I think it's time we got a little more sparring lessons in too. Let's get to it!"

Before the team could officially adjourn, their campus alerts went off and Kara was the first to jump into action, "Another attack... and it looks like it's on campus! To the north!"

"We're on it!" Gabby called as the rest of the team rushed out of the tower to confront the latest threat to their hometown.

* * *

By the time the Advent Rangers morphed and arrived back at the Autumn Fair, they could see that the north side of campus was in a minor state of bedlam. Students and other civilians tried to flee as the newest Nephilim invader made its appearance on the scene. Unlike several of the previous Heralds who had come to menace the city, this one had a more unusual appearance. The Nephilim had a long lean build with four narrowed wings from its back. Its hands had a bit of a resemblance to feline claws while its feet took on the appearance of a hunting bird's talons. Strangest of all, were the monster's three ivory face masks fused into its head. One of the more human-like masks was worn on its front face while the other two resembling a bird and a lion were attached to the sides of its head.

The five halted at the menacing appearance of the Nephilim as it hovered closer flanked by a platoon of Sentinel foot soldiers. Ethan glanced over at a ruined bakery stand and shook his head toward the Nephilim, "You monster! You'll pay for ruining all that good bakery!"

The features on the angel's living mask curled into a look of mild contempt, "I care little for your irrelevant food items mortal. I am here to do the bidding of the Sanctum and none of you will stand in my way."

"That's where you're wrong," Tyler retorted as he pulled his blaster pistol and held it at the ready, "We don't recognize the authority of your Triumvirate and we're not going to let you hurt anyone from this school."

The Nephilim spread his wings menacingly, "Fool! I am the Herald Kokabiel. You have the nerve to defy us?"

"Well look at that, this Herald's not as dumb as he looks," Eli snorted as he called his mace weapon to his hand.

Kokabiel sneered and waved his troops forward before swooping in to attack as well. As the last of the civilians cleared out, the new Ranger team clashed with the Sanctum forces on the north quad of campus. Tyler and Ethan moved first and held off the Sentinels fending them off with martial arts maneuvers and blaster pistols. Meanwhile, the Nephilim took a swooping pass to try and knock down the Blue, White, and Pink Rangers but they all tumbled clear to safety.

Gabby pulled her blaster and fired several shots off into the air but the bolts were deflected by the monster's wings. On the ground, Eli waved his mace and taunted his enemy, "Hey! What are you so scared of? Why don't you come down on the ground and fight us like a real warrior."

"As you wish," Kokabiel laughed as he shifted his masks around to have the lion one facing forward. To the Rangers' surprise, the Nephilim seemed to morph or shape-shift himself as he dove down toward the ground. The monster suddenly changed forms to a large Celestial beast resembling a lion. Eli swung his weapon and struck a glancing blow, but Kokabiel's momentum was too much and it threw the Blue Ranger away with a shoulder tackle.

Gabby swapped weapons and called her rapier while Amber readied her own ice spear. The Pink Ranger waved forward, "Come on, let's rush him together!"

Amber hesitated while trying to think ahead and remember the other form the Nephilim possessed, "I... I don't think that's a great idea Gabby."

The impulsive Pink Ranger paid little heed and rushed in with her weapon, "Come on!"

Amber reluctantly followed behind and saw Gabby block the first claw strike of Lion Kokabiel, only to be swatted away by the second large paw. As the Pink Ranger rolled over on the ground stunned, Amber darted over to guard her fallen friend just as the Nephilim tried to pounce. The tip of Amber's icy spear flared and she thrust it out, striking another glancing blow on the lion to give it a minor wound.

Kokabiel roared and changed forms again, this time to a giant Celestial eagle creature. He waved his sharp talons trying to claw at the White Ranger and Amber desperately fended off the attacks with her lance of ice. Moments later, several blaster bolts struck Kokabiel and threw him back in the air as Tyler and Ethan rejoined the fight after defeating the foot soldiers. The Nephilim surveyed the area and growled to himself realizing that this raid had been had accomplished very little and it was better to regroup for another attack later. He gave another menacing screech before turning and flying off into the skies.

Ethan lowered his pistol while Tyler helped Eli stand up, "You guys okay over here?"

Eli gave a quiet nod while Amber bent down to help Gabby to her feet. The Pink Ranger sighed, "Thanks for the save back there roomie. I owe you one."

"Why didn't you wait and listen to me?" Amber scolded her, "You just rushed in and almost got yourself killed just now!"

Gabby rubbed the side of her helmet in confusion, "Amber? I... what are you getting upset at me for all of a sudden?"

"I don't get it," Amber exclaimed, "First you wanted me to speak up and give my opinion earlier, and when I try to you don't even listen!"

Ethan raised a calming hand, "Easy does it there Amber. Fortunately everyone's okay here. There's no need to worry anymore."

"That's not the point Ethan," Amber sighed in frustration as she turned to depart from the battlefield.

The three male Rangers exchanged puzzled shrugs between each other while Gabby tried to call out and catch up to her, "Amber wait up! Where are you going?"

The White Ranger turned back to her roommate quickly, "You asked me what I wanted earlier, remember? Right now, I just want some space, okay?"

Gabby stopped and sighed in resignation hoping that a chance to breathe and regroup now would help give them a chance to sort things out. More importantly, she hoped they could do it before that monstrous shapeshifter monster would decide to return again.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Quick answer to the Guest Reviewer from last chapter, there will indeed be a Sixth Ranger featured later on in this story. She will be a female to keep the team's male/female ratio in balance and a fellow author and good friend of mine has created the character for me already. Minor spoiler, I don't plan on giving the new Ranger any Nephilim heritage as I don't want to have too many similarities to Kara's original story. Gotta keep things fresh and new, right? Thanks for the question though!**


	10. Great White Hunter

**Episode 4: Part 2  
**

Some time later, Amber Woyda stood out on the grassy training field outside of the Rookery Building. She had powered back down but slowly twirled her Arctic Stinger spear doing basic practice movements that Kara had taught her. As she continued to train alone, she used the time to clear her head from the recent run in with the Nephilim monster. She shifted her stance and swept the spear into a defensive parry before giving a counter thrust and stopped when she saw a figure approach her from the edge of the field.

Amber stopped and lowered her weapon when she saw the former White Vanguard Ranger amble over giving an impressed look, "Hey. Nice moves girl. Keep it up and you might become a better spear fighter than Gabby's father was."

"Oh... Mrs. Hale, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were still around," Amber began but the older Ranger waved it off with a kind smile.

"It's all right, and you can just call me Claire. No need for the formalities here between Rangers."

The younger woman nodded and took a moment to catch her breath from her training. Claire tilted her head perceptively and eyed her younger counterpart, "I take it the battle with the Nephilim ended in a stalemate?"

"What makes you say that?"

Claire adjusted her glasses, "Well... the world isn't being destroyed right now and you're here by yourself training... either because you feel you need to get better or you're working through a problem."

Amber leaned on her weapon to rest and gave a half hearted chuckle, "Boy, Gabby was right... you really are the smartest of the older Rangers."

Claire put her hands in her coat pockets and shrugged, "I didn't get much of a chance to speak to you before. Anything I can help you with? Because you look like you need it."

The younger White Ranger sighed, "I don't know... I guess I'm just a little frustrated. Maybe a little bit at Gabby and a little bit at myself too."

Claire remained quiet and regarded Amber with a thoughtful look while she continued to speak, "Gabby had been encouraging me recently to speak up more... be louder and more confident like her, you know?"

"And that's not the kind of girl you are?"

"Well... no, not exactly," Amber admitted, "I'm not someone who generally wants to rock the boat or always be at the center of situations."

"Maybe Gabby is looking out for you in a way. Maybe she just wants you to be a little more assertive so that you don't get pushed around or forced into doing things you don't want to do."

"Well she has a funny way of showing it," Amber muttered, "She's being a bit pushy and thoughtless herself. When I did decide to start speaking up in battle, she completely ignored me and almost got hurt."

"Is that why you're upset then?" Claire asked crossing her arms.

Amber sighed, "Kinda... I mean, I know she's right about some of those things. I can and should do better when it comes to speaking up sometimes, but I'm upset that she almost got hurt too because it made me scared... scared of losing someone who's been a better friend to me in this short time than I've met before. I know it sounds kinda lame to say this, but it's never been easy for me to make a lot of good friends because I was always so shy growing up. Now that I'm a million miles from home in Michigan and now fighting monsters in my free time... it's been great having Gabby as a friend and roommate who understands what I've been dealing with, and who's been so accepting of me too. I guess you can say I feel that she and the other Rangers could be the first best friends I've ever really had."

Claire smiled and placed a gentle hand on her counterpart's shoulder, "You shouldn't feel ashamed Amber. I actually know a lot about how you feel. In some ways, I was just like you when I was younger. I had always been kind of a nerd growing up... someone who was always uptight and serious about school, and someone who preferred the company of books and science projects to those of my classmates. Honestly, I wasn't all that good about making friends either."

"But that changed when you became a Ranger?" Amber asked.

Claire nodded with a fond smile, "Yes. At the time, I was very scared and uncertain, but it wound up being the best thing for me. I met the five people who would become my best friends and one of them even turned out to be the man I eventually married too. But most importantly, becoming a Ranger gave me the confidence to speak up too and believe in my own strength. When I believed in myself like that, the others would always stop and listen and trust me when I came up with good ideas. You just need to need to believe in your own strength too. Gabby obviously does."

"I guess she does..." Amber nodded thoughtfully, "When you put it like that..."

Claire laughed, "Don't worry Amber. In a lot of ways Gabby is just like her mother Izzy was and there were times at school I got pretty frustrated with her too. Still, I knew at heart Izzy always meant well so I could never be too upset with her for long. If Izzy eventually became my best female friend to this day, then I imagine Gabby will be no different."

Amber smiled as she considered the veteran's comforting words, "Thanks Claire. You're probably right... and I appreciate the advice too. Tyler's lucky to have such a cool mom."

Claire laughed and patted her protege on the shoulder, "Thanks. Now, while we have a little time, I want to show you a thing or two about using the magic elements of ice to your advantage. You want to stand up and assert yourself? Ice is all about imposing order and control on the battlefield. First..."

* * *

Some time later, the Nephilim monster Kokabiel made its return to the city of Hyperion Falls, this time accosting an industrial district of the city where many factory workers and craftsmen were busy at work. On this occasion, the Nephilim angel didn't waste any time and descended from the skies while holding its golden urn. The Herald inspired fear and shock among the civilian workers as it hovered by overhead using its urn to suck up the mortal life forces around it. Scores of factory workers and people on the outdoor loading docks fainted, passing out on the ground where they stood.

Before Kokabiel could get too far, it stopped when five familiar figures descended from low altitude and dispelled their magic wings. The morphed Advent Rangers faced off against their monstrous opponent and stood their ground causing the Herald to sneer, "Back so soon? Are you in that much of a rush to join your fellow mortals here?"

Amber suddenly surprised everyone by stepping forward with a look of determination. She squared up against Kokabiel and gripped her medallion as it radiated white light, "I'm not going to let you rampage any further you monster. Rangers?"

The others reached for their own medallions and followed Amber as she led the morph, " _Lux Aeterna!_ "

Kokabiel folded its wings to shield it from the light before spreading them again to face the five young Advent Rangers. The Nephilim sniffed and swooped forward, changing forms to a great eagle in midair, "You'll regret defying the Sanctum, children!"

Kokabiel lashed out at the ground with his great talons but the Rangers split off and evaded the attack. Amber and Gabby took flight themselves while the boys rolled clear and drew their weapons on the ground. As the Nephilim lashed out again, Ethan raised a small wall of earth up to shield his comrades and ward off the giant eagle while the girls swooped in from behind with their piercing weapons to try and clip Kokabiel's wings. The Nephilim broke off its attack and rolled clear in midair before changing forms again into its giant lion shape.

Amber watched as the boys sortied out from the earth shield with drawn weapons before she called out, "Guys, keep that thing busy for just a minute. I think I know how to slow that thing down."

"You do?" Gabby asked in surprise as she hovered beside her comrade.

"I... I think so... but I'm going to need your help and for you to trust me here," Amber said gripping her spear.

"You got it."

Down below, Tyler gave a quick wave and brandished his broadsword, "We'll do our best. Eli? Ethan? Let's go!"

As the boys kept Kokabiel busy by locking him down in melee combat, Amber landed on the ground and planted her icy spearhead down in the dirt. She focused and followed Kara's instructions to channel as much ambient energy as she could into her weapon. The spearhead flared with power again and ice began to radiate out from her center point covering the entire ground. Here and there, jagged ice spikes jutted out to make the terrain more treacherous and it engulfed the battlefield where her teammates were fighting the Nephilim.

By now, Kokabiel swatted all three Rangers away and began to rear up when the wave of ice came through in the blink of an eye, flash-freezing its hind legs to the ground. The male Rangers all jumped up from the ground, calling their wings to go airborne and avoid getting stuck too. Kokabiel snarled and changed forms back to its avian shape to break its smaller legs free of the ice. The Nephilim beast flapped its wings to take off into the skies but it was halted as Gabby circled above and restricted its ascent with a whirling column of wind from her medallion. As Amber continued creating ice and snow, Gabby maintained the centralized column of wind to trap the Nephilim and freeze its wings as the gusts picked up more and more snow and ice.

Eventually, Kokabiel lost altitude and toppled back down to the ground with frozen wings before changing shape again to its more humanoid form. As it reared up, Amber pulled her spear and strode forward to confront her grounded foe, "Not so confident now that you've been snowed in, huh?"

"And you seen awfully confident for a child," the Nephilim growled trying to flex its frozen wings. "You aren't afraid to face me alone here?"

"Oh I'm not facing you alone. You forgot my best friend has my back up there," Amber smiled as Gabby swooped in and made a flying slash with her rapier. The Nephilim raised its guard to block her sudden attack, but in doing so, opened its guard up from beneath, completely neglecting Amber. The White Ranger sprinted forward slashing her weapon up to blow a wave of blinding snow at the monster.

Kokabiel stumbled and blindly fended off Gabby before opening its eyes to see Amber strike with a devastating spear thrust. The icy weapon pierced the torso of the Nephilim causing it to howl in fury. As Amber held her grip and channeled more icy energy into the spearhead for a killing blow, the Herald's other two animal face masks also gave howling screams adding to the dreadful sound. In mere heartbeats, the White Ranger's Arctic Stinger flared and the Nephilim was momentarily flash frozen in ice before bursting into a cloud of fire, feathers, and sparking golden light.

Amber gasped and tiredly dropped her spear as the others gathered round to congratulate her. Ethan clapped her on the back enthusiastically, "Aww yeah! The Great White Hunter! Way to put that Herald on ice!"

"Way to make two really lame puns right there," Eli retorted to the Green Ranger earning a mild frown from his comrade.

"Will you two just shut up for a minute?" Tyler sighed stepping between them before turning to face the girls. "Amber. Gabby. Nice job taking down that monster. That was a pretty good double team just now."

"No. It was a full team effort," Amber corrected him while giving a glance toward Gabby, "It's just nice to know I've got a lot of backup from my friends when I need it."

The Pink Ranger remained silent for a moment thinking over Amber's words in the battle, referring to her as her best friend. Before she could dwell on that any longer, Amber waved the others forward and tilted her head to the skies, "Come one everyone. We'd better clear out and head back to the school. It's getting late."

* * *

Later that day, the Rangers cleaned up and ate a quick dinner at the dorm before heading outside again. As evening set in, they all gathered back together at the north end of campus to try to enjoy the rest of the Autumn Festival. Despite the recent monster attacks, the school and organizers decided to carry on and not let it ruin the rest of the week's plans. After having dealt with the constant onslaught of demons many years ago, the people of Hyperion Falls had grown accustomed to their particular way of coping and moving on, always trusting that their Rangers would be able to protect them.

On that early evening, strings of bright orange and yellow lights lit up the campus giving a warm inviting glow as a local country music band played from a small outdoor stage. Booths with food, games, and crafts had been set up again and local residents along with students were out to enjoy the evening. The Rangers all walked amidst the festival goers admiring the peaceful scenery and glad that some semblance of normalcy had been restored to their school.

As they walked, Ethan munched on a caramel apple and glanced over to where Eli held an ear of boiled corn on the cob in his hand, "Opting for the healthy option tonight, huh?"

Eli rolled his eyes and dabbed a little butter on the corn, "Between this or a deep fried corndog, I decided this was the lesser of two evils."

"The man makes a sound argument," Tyler shrugged in agreement as they came to a crossroads at the festival, "Where to now gang?"

Ethan glanced over to a game booth with baseballs and stacked up milk bottles, "How about we play some games?"

"Or how about we listen to the band?" Eli countered with a pointed smirk. "You can't stuff your fat face and throw a baseball at the same time."

Before long, the Blue and Green Rangers were locked in another petty argument while Tyler again stepped in trying to play referee between them. The two girls watched the squabbling boys for a minute making Gabby sigh and shake her head before Amber poked her in the shoulder, "Hey, I've got an idea. How about you and I go get some pumpkin flavored coffee and have a little chat."

"Oh? Sure. Is everything okay?"

Amber nodded as the girls started walking off together, "Everything is fine. I didn't want you to worry too much about me getting upset before. In fact, I'm not mad at you anymore."

"You're not?"

"No," Amber smiled, "When I spoke to your Aunt Claire, she helped me realize that in your own way, you were just trying to be a good friend and help me to be more assertive."

Gabby scratched her head, "Huh... I guess I did, didn't I?"

"Listen, the reason I got so upset at you before was because I was really scared of losing a good friend in battle," Amber explained, "Someone I feel could be a best friend here… if you're okay with that."

Gabby smiled and put an arm around her friend, "Absolutely. You really took charge in that last battle and surprised all of us so I shouldn't have been so pushy or ignored you in the first battle with Kokabiel either... I'm really sorry about that too."

"Forget it. Water under the bridge," the White Ranger said giving her roommate a hug back. When she let go, Amber gave a thoughtful look, "You know, I was thinking. Now that we have that all cleared up, maybe you could help me out with one other little thing over coffee."

"Of course. Anything," Gabby said.

"I was hoping you could uh… give me some advice, or maybe put in a good word for me with Tyler?" Amber said sheepishly, "With your permission of course."

Gabby blinked in shock, "I... what? Permission? Why would you need that?"

"I dunno…" Amber said awkwardly, "I mean, you two have grown up together since you were little kids. I thought maybe you'd be a little territorial about that subject? Or maybe that you two already had a thing at some point?"

"Oh… well, there hasn't been any **_thing_ ** that you need to worry about," Gabby said quickly feeling a bit flustered and pink in the face herself, "We're just friends. Always have been… so, uh… if you're really interested in going out with that Boy Scout, I guess I could try to help you."

Amber gave Gabby another quick hug and began pulling her off to a stand selling coffee, "Thanks Gabby, you're the best!"

As she followed her roommate across the fair grounds, the Pink Ranger paused a moment to look back toward Tyler who was still busy trying to keep Ethan and Eli in line. A brief shadow of worry crossed her features before she shook her head to herself and followed her friend away to enjoy the rest of the evening's festivities.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Hey everyone, I just wanted to get another episode out here before taking a short pause. I'll be going on a brief two week hiatus for a business trip and a personal (and long overdue) vacation. I look forward to getting back to work on this soon with a Blue focus story next so thanks as always for reading. I'll see ya then!**

 **To answer the Guest question about the 4 Horsemen in Vanguard: there wasn't any particular reason for the order in which the Horsemen attacked. It was just based on what I felt like doing at the time and what I thought would be cool. And no, Amber does not have any form of autism whatsoever. She's just a little bit shy and insecure by nature.**


	11. Solo Act

**Episode 5: Part 1  
**

The whistle of the chilly winds echoed from outside as Eli Holt closed the door and made his way back inside the lobby of the dormitory to warm up. It was now early November and winter was coming on quickly. With most of the leaves outside having fallen off the trees, the temperature had begun to drop as well. The Blue Advent Ranger passed by the cafeteria where students were keeping warm with hot cups of coffee and tea. He cast a quick glance and saw Ethan and Gabby already sitting at a table having hot drinks while poring over their text books. Right now, the students of the university were all taking midterm exams so there had been more studying than usual going on lately.

Eli rubbed his temples tiredly having just returned from one such exam in Biology. He had never been much of a math and science person and while he didn't think he did badly on the test, he didn't think he was going to get an exceptional mark on it either. Right now, he considered going back to his room to take a nap or to maybe unwind by listening to some music.

He strolled down a corridor and began to pass two of the building's private rooms. In a way, the rooms were multipurpose. Sometimes people would use it as a quiet study room, other times music students would use it to practice for their recitals and on even rarer occasion, people would even use them for some "alone time" with a significant other. As Eli walked, he paused when he heard the sound of a trumpet playing classical music. The tone was clear and warm and by all estimations, the player wasn't bad for an amateur either. Eli followed the stately music until he came to the room and peeked inside. To his complete surprise, he found his classmate and fellow Ranger Tyler standing at one end of the room playing the trumpet.

The Red Ranger glanced over and finished the musical phrase he was playing before giving a sheepish smile, "Oh... hey Eli, sorry. I didn't know you were there listening."

"I didn't know you played the trumpet either," the Blue Ranger noted as he walked over, "I have to say… you're not bad."

"Thanks man," Tyler chuckled as he set his horn down, "When I was young, my mom insisted that my sister and I both learned instruments and my dad suggested that I learn the trumpet. For some reason, he was always kinda adamant and seemed to think it might come in handy in the future for me."

Eli scratched his chin and shrugged, "Hmm… that music you were playing just now sounded classical. Baroque maybe?"

"You got it. I was playing Bach," Tyler nodded, "I didn't know you were so well versed in music too. Do you also play an instrument?"

Eli wrinkled his features, "Well… I don't know. I guess I sorta play the violin, but I don't think I'm really anything special. I kinda taught myself. I was hoping at some point I could maybe audition next semester for a spot on one of the school's underclass string orchestras."

"Really? That's awesome!" Tyler said with an impressed smile, "Maybe I could help you practice? We could play together and I could do accompaniment for your audition?"

Eli sighed and shook his head, "No. I don't think so. I don't think I'm ready yet."

"You'll never know until you try? Right?

Eli frowned slightly, "Maybe I just don't want to go out there and embarrass myself any further. I'll do it on my own time and on my own terms."

Tyler raised an eyebrow, "You're sure? At the very least, it might do some good practicing together. If you've spent so much time learning and practicing by yourself, at some point you'll have to learn to play along with others."

Eli's expression darkened and he didn't know if he was feeling more annoyed by Tyler's insistence, or the fact that he might have had a good point there. The Blue Ranger turned and walked out of the room, "Like I said, I'll audition when I'm good and ready and I don't need anyone's help, okay?"

Tyler simply stood in confusion watching his prickly teammate leave the room. He wasn't sure if maybe Eli was in a bad mood or maybe just stressed from his own exams. He shook his head and gave a sigh before putting the mouthpiece of the trumpet back to his lips.

* * *

The next afternoon, the Rangers received a call from Kara and gathered in the main office of the Rookery Building after another round of exams that day. As they entered the office, they shuffled in like tired zombies and sat down on the chairs and couch that was there. Amber gave a tired yawn from the all-nighter study session she had pulled while Gabby plopped down on the couch beside Tyler and rubbed her temples, "God... I think that History exam broke my brain. How did your English exam go?"

"Not as bad as I thought," Tyler replied in dismay while shaking his wrist out, "But you can probably still count my wrist as a casualty. I think I have a cramp from all that writing."

Kara cleared her throat and quieted the younger Rangers as she pulled out the heavy Celestial tome in front of her, "I apologize for calling a meeting right now everyone. I know you're busy studying and taking exams right now, but I wanted to tell you that I've learned something interesting from the book here."

"Well, nice to know we haven't been the only ones studying our brains out, eh?" Ethan quipped earning a light elbow in the ribs from Amber who sat beside him.

Kara shook her head and waved off the joke, "I'm being serious here. I've done some research on your morphers and I think I may have found a way to increase your powers... or rather, maximize them."

Eli paused a moment and gave a skeptical look, "Wait a minute, you're not referring to..."

"Yes. I think I've found a way for you to summon zords," Kara said with a nod.

"For real?" Amber said in excitement, "I mean, I've heard all about the old Vanguard Megazord that had defended this city but a new one?"

"One thing at a time," Kara said rising from her chair and gesturing for Tyler to give her his medallion, "First come the zords, and then you've got to learn to put it together."

The young Rangers gathered around and she gestured to the layout of the medallion shaped morpher, "You see these concentric gold halos with Celestial script? If you manipulate the rings and line the sigils up in a certain way while morphed, that should summon the zords, much like the Vanguard Keyrunes worked."

"Awesome! What are we waiting for? Let's try it out!" Gabby cheered as she gestured for the others to head out the door.

Before anyone else could react, Kara's phone buzzed from her desk and she reached quickly for it. Her eyes went wide when she read the message and she looked to the Rangers, "Everyone... you might get your chance to test drive those zords sooner than you think. There's another Nephilim attacking the city... a giant one."

Everyone paused in shock, "Giant? The Triumvirate isn't wasting any time at all, are they?" Eli commented grimly.

Tyler clapped him on the shoulder and moved to join Gabby at the doorway, "Come on everyone. Let's get a move on. If what Aunt Kara says is true, then we'll just have to try and learn on the fly."

"And here I thought the exams were the worst part of my day," Eli muttered in dismay as he reluctantly followed the others out the door.

* * *

A short while later, the five Advent Rangers arrived fully morphed and they touched down on the rooftops of a nearby building to survey the situation. Ahead of them, they could see a giant Nephilim monster with an unusual appearance. It looked to be a vaguely humanoid figure cloaked from head to toe in a long black inky robe of darkness. It wore the trademark ivory mask of the Nephilim looking on over the town with its blank creepy expression. Instead of rampaging about and destroying buildings, the giant monster simply stood in place projecting a faint bubble aura of dark energy.

From their vantage point, the Rangers could see that all the civilians who had been caught in the strange aura stood in an almost paralyzed state. On the faces of the citizens were expressions of fear and confusion. Every so often, another citizen would collapse in an unconscious heap as a greater part of their vitality was drained away and collected by the malevolent angel.

"What is that thing doing?" Amber asked in dread

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we're going to put a stop to it. Everyone ready?" Tyler answered as he pulled his medallion and prepared to use it.

The others joined him and acted in unison turning the dials of the sigil halos to the configuration that Kara had shown them. They watched in awe as their Advent morphers gave off a slightly different glow and began to buzz with power. From the skies, five lights began to descend from the clouds and shine down like spotlights. The unusual event caught the attention of the Nephilim and it turned slowly to address the five giant figures taking shape.

Each of the towering Advent zords looked to be made of some sort of shining celestial metal and were colored to their corresponding Ranger. Each of the giant warriors were humanoid in shape but possessed stylistic features on their heads and bodies resembling natural animals that resembled each of their Rangers elemental affinities. The Red titan bore some traits of a lion while the Blue titan sported a design reminiscent of a hammerhead shark. The Green titan was large and broad with two heavy ram horns curled back from its head while a smaller more agile looking White titan took on the vulpine features of an arctic fox. Beside the White titan, the Pink titan showed off its own avian features as well as spread a pair of metallic eagle wings.

"Wow... now that's impressive," Ethan grinned before the Advent morphers resonated with the zords and transported each Ranger inside of it to pilot it individually. As the pink titan began to move, Gabby called out to her allies.

"My parents told me the old Vanguard zords were celestial war machines used by the Empyrian angels. These must be from a different arsenal."

"Let's worry about all that later. That Nephilim is on the move," Eli interrupted as the enemy giant turned and moved to engage its five new enemies.

The menacing black robed figure with a mask batted aside punches from Ethan and Amber's zords before blocking a kick from Tyler. The expression on the Nephilim's living mask twisted into one of hatred as the five surrounded it to box it in. The five zords attacked but the giant Nephilim seemed to change its bodily consistency and let the blows pass through its inky goopy form. The moment the zords regrouped, the Nephilim extended its fingers into black tendrils which lashed out and restrained the war machines. Its mask twisted again into a devilish smile and the monster let out a sinister laugh.

"So... at last I meet the Advent Rangers. If you're in such a hurry to fight me, you can join in my nightmare."

Eli struggled at his controls trying to break his zord free when he saw Amber use a different strategy with her zord. The arctic fox let out a howl and sprayed a breath of icy frost onto the tendrils allowing the strength of Ethan's zord to begin breaking everyone free. As the Nephilim recoiled from the sudden counter attack, Tyler joined in and had his lion breath a cloud of fire at the monster to drive it back and give the zords some room to regroup.

Eli growled and drove his zord forward. He wouldn't sit back and be useless. He was going to show the others he could contribute to this fight and he'd do it his own way. As the fire cloud subsided, the Blue titan advanced surprising everyone else. Gabby called out, "Eli! Wait up! What are you doing?"

"Taking it to this creep," Eli replied while he heard Tyler trying to communicate with him.

"Eli, don't go it alone. Let's regroup and try to bring the zords together. This guy is too strong to fight like this."

The Blue Ranger ignored him and continued to charge forward. "I've got this. Just keep out of the way!"

Eli moved his zord into position to strike at the reeling Nephilim but was surprised when the monster used the bottom of its inky body to spread across the ground and restrain the zord's legs. The Blue Ranger found himself bound in place and unable to move his zord as the monstrous enemy closed in and began to hammer at his defenses. The zord shook from each blow and found itself more and more constricted as the Nephilim rose up and began to congeal around it like a black inky blob. Although Eli could hear the shouts of his fellow Rangers begin to grow more distant, he began to feel his mind be assaulted by the Nephilim's magic aura. He could sense darkness closing in and he felt a twinge of primal fear as the Nephilim tried to psychically probe his mind which disoriented his senses.

Before the Nephilim could close in any further and do more damage, everyone on the battlefield was surprised as a large blue manta ray zord appeared from the skies and made a passing attack. It lashed its barbed tail out and smashed the head of Nephilim chipping off a piece of its mask. The giant monster howled in fury and let go of Eli's zord before starting to slither away.

"Whoah... what is that?" Ethan asked in wonder before Amber corrected him.

"Not what. Who."

The Advent Rangers stopped when they all heard a familiar voice call out from the zord's psychic links directing his message to Gabby. "Are you okay sweetheart? You Rangers look like you could use a hand."

Tyler blinked in surprise as the monster retreated the battlefield and the manta ray zord came to a hovering stop near the Pink zord, "No way... Uncle Danny?"

Gabby gave a sigh of relief and wished she could hop out of her zord to hug her father, "Whew... thanks Dad. You really saved our butts just now. What are you doing here? What about Mom? I..."

"Later," the veteran Blue Ranger said to his daughter before steering his zord on a flight path away from the city center, "Let's clear out and regroup before that monster decides to show up again, okay?"

The other Rangers nodded in agreement and followed Mr. Winthrope from the battlefield. From where his zord stood, Eli took a moment to shake off the psychic assault and reluctantly followed behind the others. Right now, he didn't want to face up to his team for what he had just pulled on the battlefield and he had a sinking feeling he was going to have to answer for it one way or another.

* * *

When the Advent Rangers had powered down and called off their zords, they returned to the university campus, more specifically, the doors in front of the Rookery Building. There they were joined by the older Blue Vanguard Ranger Danny Winthrope as well as their mentor Kara. Danny was still dressed in a dark blue business suit and tie and he moved to greet his daughter with a big hug while Kara stood with crossed arms and a more unhappy expression.

"Dad! Thank goodness you came when you did out there. Thank you," Gabby said burying her face in her father's shoulder.

"I'm just glad you're safe sweetie," he replied giving her a gentle kiss on the side of the head, "It's lucky I was around that part of the city closing a sales deal. When I saw the giant Nephilim and then your zords... well, I knew I had to try and help."

"Is Mom okay? What about my brothers?" Gabby asked in concern.

Danny patted her head, "They're fine. I just texted your mother before you got back here."

The family moment was broken up as the other Advent Rangers walked up and met the withering glare of Kara. "Just what do you five think you were doing out there?"

"Umm... trying to stop that Nephilim?" Tyler offered weakly while the others shied away.

"Really? It looked more like you were trying to get yourselves killed out there!" Kara frowned, "I saw the whole thing. Most of all, Eli. What kind of stunt were you trying to pull out there? Taking on that monster by yourself?"

"I thought I had an opening so I took it," Eli answered.

"You still shouldn't have tried to go solo and ignore us," Tyler cut in with a frown, "We were underpowered. We should have tried to form a megazord or something and because of you we weren't able to do that."

"Oh, so you're saying this is all my fault now?" Eli snapped back defensively.

"We're saying you should pull your head out of your ass and start acting like a team player for once," Amber interjected heatedly which surprised everyone.

"Enough!" Kara snapped causing everyone to fall silent. She regarded all the younger Rangers with a stern look, "As far as I'm concerned, everyone is at fault today. Mistakes were made but fortunately we have the opportunity to learn from them and fix them. What all of you forgot today was that as Rangers you succeed as a team and you fail as a team. Eli, do you understand?"

"Let me do the team a favor then," the younger Blue Ranger replied petulantly as he turned to walk off the grounds, "If I screwed up so badly, then maybe I should start rethinking my career as a Ranger."

As they watched him head back to campus town, Tyler frowned and shook his head, "I don't get it. What is up with that guy?"

Danny let go of Gabby and turned to Kara, "Mind if I go and try to talk to the kid? Maybe I can help straighten him out."

"Be my guest," Kara shrugged as she gathered the others together, "As for the rest of you... we've still got some work to."

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Aaaand we're back to action. What better time to continue on with an OC series than during another regular Saban hiatus right? That said, I also wanted to put in a positive plug for the unofficial PR Hyper Force which is currently running. If you're a big dork like me who likes table top roleplaying games, it's a fun listen with a great cast and an interesting story to boot. At the very least, it's a lot more fun and entertaining than anything Ninja Steel has given us this season. :)**


	12. Concerto Grosso

**Episode 5: Part 2**

That evening, Eli Holt sat dejectedly by himself in a corner booth of the Mugshot café. While he nursed a warm coffee, he idly scribbled some notes on a notepad to try and distract himself. As an English major, he was always reading or writing in his free time and now seemed like a good time to try and distract himself… only he couldn't. Thoughts of his actions during the earlier battle and the mental assault of that Nephilim monster still gnawed at him and wouldn't let go. For all his tendencies to act alone, the action blew up in his face leaving him more embarrassed and sore about the whole incident. As he continued to doodle on his notepad, he heard footsteps and looked up to see a handsome middle aged man take a seat across from him in the booth. He had short sandy brown hair and wore the same blue suit and tie from earlier that day. It was clear this was the older Blue Vanguard Ranger Danny Winthrope.

"Hey… Eli, right? You mind if I join you there?" Danny said putting down his own coffee mug and casually kicking up his feet, "I've had a long day."

Eli eyed the veteran carefully and shrugged, "Go ahead, but I doubt it was as long as mine."

Danny took a sip of coffee and leaned back in his seat giving off his trademark friendly and relaxed air, "Ah yes, I imagine it's midterm week right now. I can't say I've missed those times when I was going to school here."

Eli stared at Danny and put down his ink pen, "Mr. Winthrope…"

"Danny. Please," the older man smiled as he took a cheerful sip of coffee.

Eli sighed patiently, "All right, Danny. I don't mean any disrespect here, but what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm helping a fellow Ranger out," he answered.

"I appreciate the concern but I don't need any help," Eli protested but the older Blue Ranger raised an eyebrow.

"Really? From where I was standing in that zord battle, it looked like you did… and that you still do."

Eli glared at the older man and gave a sigh, "I'm guessing you must have talked to the others then? About my bad attitude?"

"Do you have one?" Danny asked, "I've barely met you kid, so I'm not rushing to any judgments here."

Eli remained silent so Danny reclined again to put him at ease, "I'll admit, it does seem like there's a problem with working together going on here."

Eli took a sip of coffee, "Maybe I just find I prefer to do things my own way. Rely on myself, you know?"

"Nothing wrong with that at all," Danny admitted, "But you have to admit, sometimes it is better to be able to count on others when the going gets tough, right?"

"Maybe… but I'm more concerned if others can really count on me when they need it," Eli countered.

Danny fell silent and listened as the younger man gave him a pointed look, "Do you know why I've been sticking with being a Ranger up to now?"

"You like being a superhero?" Danny said with a wink, "Or maybe because wearing blue spandex makes you a chick magnet?"

Eli glared again and shook his head, "No. I became a Ranger because I was hoping I could find something that I was really good at doing. That's why I walked into Ms. Bishop's dojo a while back… hoping maybe I could be good at martial arts... then I figured why not? Maybe I could be a good Ranger instead?"

"Don't be so down on yourself," Danny smiled kindly as he gestured to the notepad, "It takes time to find a calling. I'm guessing you're a writer? English student maybe?"

Eli nodded, "Yeah, but my writing could probably use some work."

"All right, how about music talent? Tyler mentioned to me you taught yourself to play the violin. That's pretty impressive."

"I guess, but not all that useful either when it comes to being a Ranger," Eli admitted.

Danny set his mug down, "You never know when your own skills or experiences might come in handy. Sometimes you've got to trust yourself and put yourself out there. You never know if good things might wind up happening."

"And what if I wind up humiliating myself?" Eli protested, "At least if I just keep to myself and not have to deal with other people's issues, I don't have to worry about letting them down."

"Maybe, but you're doing a bit of a disservice to yourself too by choosing to miss out on some things with others," Danny explained, "Part of being a Ranger is being selfless and serving others. That means being around people, learning to empathize with them and understand what they need. And sometimes you just have to put yourself in the line of fire and risk some setbacks. Hell, if I didn't learn to deal with some humiliation, Mrs. Winthrope never would have agreed to start dating me in the first place."

Eli sighed and shifted in his seat, "Easy for you to say. You've got it all figured out now. I'm sure you were always really confident about all this stuff, huh?"

The older Blue Ranger shook his head again, "Not always. To be honest, I sometimes faked that confidence because I was afraid I'd only be more embarrassed or uncertain of how to proceed. It made me shy away from responsibility to my friends and my team at times."

"So what helped you change?" Eli asked.

Danny drummed his fingers on the table and gave a thoughtful look while drinking some coffee, "Probably the fact that I knew others were counting on me to step up. I remember during one demon attack, Tyler's father was hurt and unable to lead the team. Mr. Hale urged me to step up and he believed in me a lot more than I did at the time. Maybe in a way, your team is feeling the same way toward you, otherwise they wouldn't have gotten so upset earlier, don't you think?"

Eli fell silent again and thought over the older Ranger's words. "I… don't know. Maybe I should reconsider quitting the team?"

"Why don't you give it some thought and sleep on it tonight Eli."

The Blue Advent Ranger nodded and began to rise from the table, "Thanks Mr. Winthrope. You gave me a lot to think about. I…"

He gestured to his coffee but Danny waved it off with a kind smile, "Don't sweat it kid. It's on me."

Eli gave another grateful nod and made his way out the door while Danny watched him go. The Blue Vanguard Ranger gave a satisfied smile and continued sitting with his drink for just a little while longer hoping that his words would eventually do some good to Kara and her new team.

* * *

Later that night, Eli slept soundly in his dorm room, exhausted by the grueling exams and the monster battle that had taken place that day. As he lay sleeping, he was awoken by the sounds of the city's monster attack sirens as well as the vibrations of his phone on the nightstand. He grabbed his phone and rolled out of bed with bleary eyes. How could this be? It was the dead of night. Maybe three in the morning? Was that Nephilim really attacking again?

Eli rubbed his eyes and texted a quick response to his friends before throwing open the windows of his room and reaching for the Advent medallion he wore around his neck. If that creature was coming back for a rematch, maybe Eli could find a way to redeem himself to his teammates after all. He quickly morphed in a twinkle of blue light and climbed out the window, summoning his suit's magic wings and taking off into the night skies.

After a short flight, Eli landed on a rooftop overlooking the entertainment district of the city while the giant Nephilim in inky black robes made its way through the streets terrorizing people who were leaving the late night bars and dance clubs. Once again it extended its psychic terror bubble catching civilians in the aura and subjecting them to paralyzing fear and frightful psychic visions tailored to the victim. As the giant enemy continued to drain life force from civilians below, the four other Advent Rangers joined him and regrouped to plan their next course of action.

"Can you believe that monster has the nerve to attack at this hour?" Gabby grumbled, "Some of us are trying to get our beauty sleep."

"Whatever happens, let's just make sure we don't get demorphed out there," Ethan added, "I jumped out of bed with nothing but my boxer shorts on."

"Ethan! Too much information!" Amber scolded him mildly.

Tyler simply shook his head and rolled his eyes gently before turning to the Blue Ranger, "Eli? Are you with us here?"

Eli paused and looked to his comrade a moment before nodding slowly, "I... I think so. When we call the zords, I think I have a plan, but I need you to trust me."

Tyler narrowed his gaze from behind his visor and sized up his fellow Ranger, "All right. We work together this time. No reckless actions out there, got it?"

Their strategy session was interrupted as more civilians dropped and fell unconscious to the Nephilim's terrible powers. Without wasting any more time, the five called the Advent warrior zords and squared up against their enemy for a rematch. The giant monster turned and its mask formed into a malicious smile toward Eli's zord, "Yes... you're back. Now we can finish where we left off."

Seeing that the Nephilim giant was drawn to him, Eli called out to the others, "Start figuring out how to put the megazord together! I'll keep tall dark and gruesome busy!"

The new Rangers regrouped and fumbled about with their own controls starting an awkward process to assemble the Advent Megazord while Eli stood his ground and bought his allies time. As his smaller zord tangled with the monster, it began to envelop him in its black robes again while carrying out its psychic assault. Eli struggled to fight back and retain control of his zord, even while growing disoriented in the struggle.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself alone standing in darkness. He blinked in confusion as he heard discordant violin music and a morphed Blue Advent Ranger appeared from the shadows. The only difference was that this shadow of himself wore the haunting marble mask of the Nephilim angels. The reflection cackled and took a swing at him but Eli blocked and counter attacked with a slash from his silver short sword. He transfigured his blade into his Tidal Smasher and landed a crushing blow, dropping the fake to the ground but when he blinked again, he saw his foe was a reflection of himself only through a cracked visor.

Eli recoiled in horror as the reflection rose up suddenly and leaned in close to his face while speaking with the Nephilim monster's voice, "I looked into your mind Ranger. Soon you'll be all alone. Just like you always wanted. First I'll drain all your life force and then do the same to your friends one by one... all because you didn't think you were good enough to do the job. It was you hurting them all along."

"No! Stop it!" Eli shouted in growing anger, while remembering the words of Danny Winthrope. Bolstered by the veteran Blue Ranger and the thought of the other Rangers, he began to push back against the fear inducing aura of the Nephilim, "The only person around here who's going to get hurt is you!"

As he began to break free of the Nephilim's psychic attack, Eli lashed out with his zord and struck at the body of Nephilim enveloping him. The monster roared as the Blue titan broke free and tore a gash through the viscous form of the enemy. The Nephilim roared in pain and fury while recoiling away allowing Eli a chance to regroup with the others. By now, he could see the Advent Megazord had taken shape and was only missing a right arm where his zord was supposed to lock in.

At that moment, he heard Tyler call to him, "Eli! You're okay! Care to join the ensemble here?"

"Sounds like music to my ears," Eli replied as his zord converted its form and locked into place to fully form the Advent Megazord. "Let's put this guy away for good!"

As the newly formed megazord rushed forward to attack, the wounded Nephilim staggered to its feet swaying drunkenly from the trauma it had already sustained. It tried to grapple the megazord but the Rangers' unified war machine pried off the enemy and battered it back with several crushing blows with its fist.

With the monster on the ropes, the megazord raised the golden hilt of what looked to be a sword and once the light caught it, a brilliant blade of energy extended out into an impressive glowing weapon. Amber watched in awe before turning to the others, "It's so cool! I love it!"

"Tyler? I've got your back. You ready to finish this guy off?" Eli asked.

The Red Ranger nodded taking control and moving in unison with the others, "Let's do it!"

Before the giant Nephilim had any time to recover, the Advent Megazord brought its glowing energy blade down on the monster's head splitting it clean down the center with a final strike and causing it to erupt in a cloud of fire, light, and dark feathers. The moment the Nephilim was slain, the civilians down below were released from the aura while the collected life energy was still transported back up to the Sanctum.

The Rangers all gave tired cheers and exchanged high fives after their first major zord victory. Before they began to disassemble the zords and recall all their powers, Ethan gave Eli a little nudge, "Hey. We owe you one back there. If you didn't hold off that monster as long as you did, we might not have been able to form the megazord in time."

Eli nodded and gave another nod over to Gabby, "Thanks... I admit, I had a little help. Your dad got me thinking and reminded me that sometimes you've got to take a chance and draw some strength from others."

The Pink Ranger gave a thumbs up while Tyler clapped him on the shoulder, "Well, it's good to have you with us again so thanks for that. What do you say we head home? We've all got some exams to finish in the morning.

* * *

The next afternoon, after the last grueling day of tests and midterm projects, Eli sat in one of the dormitory's empty practice rooms hoping to relax while tuning his violin. After he gave the strings a few plucks and then applied rosin to his bow, he looked up when he heard a knock at the door. To his surprise, the door opened and his four fellow Rangers walked in. Leading the way was Tyler carrying his own instrument case. The Blue Ranger frowned in confusion, "Everyone? I… what are you doing here?"

"We thought we'd relax after our exams and catch a little concert," Ethan smiled as he took a seat with Amber and Gabby.

"My Dad mentioned that you were interested in auditioning for the school's orchestra next semester so we thought we'd show some support," Gabby explained.

"You guys really don't have to," Eli replied sheepishly, "Especially after everything that happened recently?"

"Uncle Danny said you were feeling afraid of embarrassing yourself in front of others," Tyler said idly as he prepared his trumpet, "We thought it might help if you got used to performing in front of some friends first so you that you'd feel more comfortable."

"You really want to go that far and say friends?" Eli asked hesitantly.

Amber sighed, "Come on Eli, of course. We're here offering to help you aren't we? Don't you want us to be more than just Ranger teammates too?"

"I… well yeah, I guess so," the Blue Ranger admitted with an honest shrug. He picked up his bow and violin, "Thank you… all of you. But I have to warn you, I'm probably not super great either so don't expect me to play like Niccolo Paganini or anything."

"That's all right," Gabby answered encouragingly, "We've all got to start somewhere… case in point, being Rangers. We could all use a little improvement there too. But we can start by working on our harmony, don't you think?"

Eli nodded before turning to the Red Ranger. Tyler handed Eli some sheet music and then raised his horn, "All right maestro, what do you say we work on that audition piece? I was thinking Bach's Brandenburg Concerto No. 2?"

"Sounds good to me," the Blue Ranger grinned.

He gave a nod to Amber who pressed a button on an mp3 player they brought to play the accompanying music to the song. As the others sat back and listened, Eli led the way while Tyler followed along and the room was filled with the vibrant cheerful sounds of Baroque style music. As the two musicians launched into a spirited Allegro movement, the other Rangers listened with impressed looks on their faces when they heard Eli demonstrate some exceptional skill. Despite his sometimes abrasive and aloof exterior, it seemed he was a different person in that moment. At first his violin's tone was hesitant and quiet but grew steadily more confident and warm as his music joined in time with his classmate's. While they continued on filling the dormitory with brilliant music, it was clear that the young Advent Rangers were well on their way to finding their own unique type of harmony, unity, and more importantly, friendship.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Concerto Grosso: Italian for "Big Concert" and a musical term referring to a Baroque form of ensemble pieces in which there are contrasting phrases played between a small group of soloists and the rest of the orchestra.**

 **For any fellow fans of violin music, this author's personal favorite is Arcangelo Corelli's Concerto in D Major, Op. 6 No. 4. ;)**


	13. Trust Issues

**Episode 6: Part 1  
**

The bells from the front doors of the Mugshot Cafe jingled as another group of students took some time out for a break and some midday refueling. Although it had been a busy school week, Thanksgiving Break was coming up in a few days and many students were eager to get in out of the cold. No doubt they wanted to enjoy a warm pick me up after lunch before going back for afternoon lectures. Ethan was already tied up at the counter taking orders while Gabrielle Winthrope sat with one of her aunts at a nearby table. On that particular day, her mother's cousin Carmen had come with a surprise visit as well as with another offer. Carmen gave a hopeful smile and sat back in her chair, "So, what do think Gabby? Do you want to come help out at my restaurant across town?"

Gabby hesitated and gave an uncertain look. Her Tia (aunt) had been referring to the Mexican restaurant that her family owned, La Casa Sabrosa.

"Oh... well, I really appreciate the offer Tia Carmen, but I'm not totally sure."

Carmen raised a curious eyebrow, "Really? I thought you really liked my restaurant. Our families always seem to have a good time when we're there and I know you like to help your mother cook sometimes too."

"Of course I like your place Tia," Gabby said quickly while trying to reassure her aunt, "I mean, helping out to make tamales and _pozole_ sometimes is one thing, but you really trust me waitressing there? The thought of keeping all those orders straight and zipping around while carrying a million hot plates of food kinda freaks me out."

Carmen patted her niece's hand while they continued to drink some coffee and lowered her voice, "Coming from a new Power Ranger? I find that hard to believe. If you can take on supernatural monsters, then waiting tables should be a breeze."

Gabby grimaced, "Well... the money is good, and I could use the job for helping pay for some of my expenses. Can I give you a tentative yes for now? I'll be the first to admit that I suck when it comes to being on time and being responsible with a ton of things at once. And to think, there were times in high school I thought this kind of thing was kind of a headache."

Carmen nodded and gave her niece an appraising look, "I see. I'm guessing your parents are putting some pressure on you to officially declare a major at the start of next semester?"

Gabby nodded, "Yeah. I'm thinking I'd kinda like to do a Business related major like my dad, but I kinda want to talk it over with him first."

Carmen gave her hand a squeeze and got up from the table, "Well I can say this much, if you do go that route, you're still going to have to be really responsible and able to multitask. I've got to go now _chica_. Give my offer a little more thought and give a call this week to let me know for sure, okay?"

"I will Tia Carmen. Thanks again," Gabby said with a wave as her aunt departed.

"Speaking of jobs, I'm afraid I've got to do mine now," Ethan said walking over to her table and pointing to her coffee cup, "Cash or credit?"

"Can you put it on my tab? Or maybe give me some kind of friend discount?" Gabby asked hopefully handing him some money but was a dollar short. "You know I'm good for it."

The Green Ranger sighed patiently, "If it were up to me, I would. But it' not my shop."

At that moment, both Tyler and Amber walked in from their classes and joined them at the table. Ethan glanced over to his roommate and gave a sympathetic nod, "How are you holding up bud? I know you were up late yesterday night."

Tyler rubbed his bleary eyes, "Yeah. I was finishing my Bio lab report for today."

"Do they normally take all night to do?" Amber asked curiously.

The Red Ranger shook his head, "No. I started in late on it because I was helping Gabby study for an exam this morning."

"Wow. Props for being a trooper and such a good friend," Ethan said, "But think you can make one more little sacrifice? Your girlfriend here's a little short on the green."

Tyler gave her a mild look of annoyance before turning to hand his friend a dollar bill with a quip, "Of course. You're all about the color green aren't you?"

Gabby gave an apologetic look and thanked Tyler before Amber gave her a little nudge in the shoulder, "Heya. I was gonna ask you earlier, did you go to the Student Union earlier and get those tickets for the country music show this weekend?"

Gabby slapped her forehead remembering she had promised to help out with her and Amber's Girl's Night that weekend. Amber was going to stay with the Winthrope family for the Thanksgiving holiday and the girls made more plans for the off days afterward. "Oh shoot! I am so sorry Amber! It completely slipped my mind after the test and I totally forgot."

Amber blinked in dismay before raising a hand calmly, "Okay... well, that's okay. You can still go this afternoon and get in line around two when then the ticket office reopens from lunch, right?"

"Err... problem is, I've kinda got a class during that hour," Gabby said making the White Ranger sigh again, "If you're free that hour, I can run back to the dorm and give you money for the show."

"Just make sure Princess Gabby here has enough," Ethan added to Amber earning a light kick in the shin from under the table by the Pink Ranger.

"You know, he is kinda right Gabby," Tyler said. Whether it was because he was a little sleepy or grouchy at the moment, his expression was hard to read, "You can't always be relying on the rest of us to get you out of jams. If we have to be more responsible in college, then so should you."

Despite the fact she knew he was right, it didn't stop Gabby from being a little embarrassed and annoyed at the same time. "I know, I know. I've been messing up okay? I'm sorry! I already got a little bit of a lecture from my aunt Carmen earlier. She wants me to wait tables at her restaurant part time."

"Oh? You plan to take the job?" Ethan asked in surprise.

"Oh come on guys. I mean, I feel a little nervous about it but you think I can still handle it right?" she asked looking for some reassurance.

Her three friends who were present exchanged uncertain looks with each other and gave non committal shrugs and mumbles.

By now, Gabby was starting to feel a little more annoyed and defensive, "Really? You guys think I'm that much of a flake, huh?"

"Well... to be fair, you haven't made a very strong case for it based on today," Tyler pointed out gently.

The Pink Ranger rose from her chair in embarrassment while giving an indignant huff. She frowned at her teammates, "All right, fine! If that's what you all think, then go ahead. I'll just have to prove you all wrong and show you just how much I can get done without anyone else's help!"

She stormed out of the room quietly mumbling a few angry words in Spanish before nearly bowling over Eli as he entered the cafe. He scowled in annoyance as he watched her blow by before joining the others. "What the hell is up with her? She almost ran me over in the doorway."

"I wouldn't worry too much," Tyler sighed calmly, "Trust me. When she gets moody and has one of her fits, it's better to just let her be. She'll calm down... eventually."

Eli shrugged and looked to the other Rangers, "So... did I miss something here?"

Amber sighed unhappily and looked at her watch, "We'll tell you later Eli. I've got to go stand in a ticket line right now."

"And I've got Bio lab in a little while. Sorry," Tyler added with a groan following her out the door.

Ethan picked up a few empty mugs and began to bus the table, "Yeah, same here. I'm still on the clock."

The Blue Ranger stood in the middle of the room watching in confusion as he friends dispersed as quickly as he had arrived, "Well... that's just great. Can I at least get a cup of coffee while I'm here? Somebody? Anybody?"

* * *

Meanwhile, high above the earth shrouded somewhere between the mortal realm and the High Heavens, the Nephilim angel Samandriel exited the large crystalline gates securing the outer walls of the angelic fortress known as the Sanctum. She began to walk down several steps and pass a few pillars leading to the edge of the colossal floating earthmote and she paused to take in the cool rippling air around her. She removed the hood of her white robes allowing for her long silvery hair to cascade down over her shoulders. She smiled and enjoyed the sensations as well as the beauty of her human form but she stopped when she heard several footsteps.

Samandriel turned to see one of her fellow members of the Triumvirate come out to meet her flanked by two large warriors in golden celestial armor. Unlike regular Sentinel soldiers, these warriors known as the Cataphractos were elite guards and fearsome in their own right. The Nephilim removed his hood revealing himself as Umbriel and showing his own human features: that of a handsome man with short silver hair swept back. He regarded her calmly, "Sister... you stepped outside the citadel's walls."

"I was feeling suffocated in there," Samandriel replied waving it off lightly, "I needed a chance to spread my wings a little and get some air."

"Yes... I suppose we have been a little cooped up of late," Umbriel agreed walking along with her, "You understand with our rebellion going on, we have to be careful."

She nodded in boredom, "Yes. I assume Ithuriel is still fiddling with the Eternity Gate?"

Umbriel nodded, "He's infusing the seals with the life force we've harvested up to now. It vexes me that we should have more if not for those new Advent Rangers in Hyperion Falls."

Samandriel crossed her arms thoughtfully, "There is still much we don't know about the mortals brother. I had been thinking, perhaps it's time we gave a little demonstration of our power? See them for ourselves?"

"You're curious about the mortals, aren't you?" Umbriel nodded raising his eyebrows.

"Why shouldn't we be?" Samandriel asked, "These are not the same mortal heroes who once defended this region of their world. They are children and yet they've repelled our Heralds. They are looking for a challenge and I would like to see just who they are."

Umbriel frowned, "Be careful sister. Remember that the humans are still beneath us. It's unseemly to take too great an interest in them. After all, that has been the weakness of some of our other angelic brethren. You would almost think they wished to become so."

Samandriel gave a catlike smile as they reached the edge of the earthmote and she spread a pair of great wings from her back, "You worry too much Umbriel. You took a great risk in starting our rebellion. If we are to defeat our other human enemies, there are times we will have to take more risks."

She took off and began to make her way down through the enchanted mists to phase into the mortal realm. Umbriel watched her depart with a stony expression. He turned to his two Cataphractos warriors and gestured, "Keep an eye on her. If there's any trouble, return to the Sanctum with her immediately."

The two automatons gave a salute and leapt from the edge of the floating island into the mists below while Umbriel shook his head and slowly made his way back inside the fortress.

* * *

The next day, the Advent Rangers made their way from campus town to the Mexican restaurant known as La Casa Sabrosa. They had all been surprised to receive sudden invitations from Gabby, especially after her outburst at the coffeehouse the other day. Even more, they were all shocked she decided to take the job so soon. Admittedly, they were all a little concerned as Gabby tended to be a little impulsive and not think things through completely. Still, they also had to give her some credit. She obviously wanted to try and prove she could be reliable and make it up to the team so they figured why not give her the benefit of the doubt. As they walked down the street and neared the restaurant, they all chatted about their upcoming Thanksgiving plans with each other.

"I can't wait to taste my aunt's sweet potato casserole," Ethan sighed with a hopeful smile before turning to his roommate, "How about you Ty? Looking forward to anything about your family dinner?"

The Red Ranger scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Well... my dad keeps joking about carving the turkey with his old Ranger saber, but I guess I'd look more forward to some of our side dishes. My mom makes some killer pot stickers and pan fried noodles."

Eventually, the four entered the restaurant and were led to a large booth. The decor of La Casa Sabrosa was very homey and had a bit of a hacienda style look to it. In some ways it had an upscale flair without being pretentious and the food looked reasonably priced and portioned as well. As they were settled, Gabby approached the table dressed in dark waitress clothes and gave a pleasant smile while passing out menus. "Hey everyone! Thanks for coming. My name is Gabby and I'll be taking care of you tonight."

"Phew, this is kinda nice getting served for a change," Ethan chuckled to the others, "I don't suppose I could get a Corona to drink, huh?"

"Unless you somehow magically turned twenty one without any of us knowing," Gabby retorted, "Then no."

Tyler flipped through the menu and smiled as he looked around, "Hey Gabby, just curious. How's everything been going here so far?"

"Oh you know... so far so good," she shrugged, "I... shoot! I'll be right back. I forgot something!"

The others watched her rush back into the kitchen and bring out several plates of food to some waiting tables... except the plates weren't fully prepared yet, and the orders didn't go the right tables either. As the flustered Pink Ranger scrambled about trying to mitigate the chaos she was creating, she picked up a pitcher of ice water to refill some glasses at another complaining table. In her hurry, she strode quickly around a corner and ran into another waitress who dropped some empty plates while Gabby lost control of the pitcher causing some of its contents to go flying and hit some new customers entering. To her surprise and horror, Gabby saw that the person who got hit by some of the water was none other than her Aunt Kara who had come with her mother Izzy and her Aunt Carmen to see her on her first day of the new job.

"Uh oh... I don't know whether to laugh or be frightened right now," Eli gawked while Amber covered her mouth in silence."

The former Gold Vanguard Ranger stood motionless for a minute before slowly wiping herself off as Gabby apologized profusely, "Aunt Kara! I am soooo sorry! I didn't mean to do that. I was in a hurry and I wasn't paying attention and I tripped and I..."

"Slow down _mija_ ," Izzy said to her daughter, "You look like you're trying to do too much right here. Is everything okay?"

Some of the other tables had begun to fuss again and Gabby gave a helpless look, "Uh... not really?"

She turned to her other aunt, "Tia Carmen, I am so sorry about all this. I didn't want to let you or my friends down and I screwed it up instead."

"Don't worry. Come with me and we'll sort this out one at a time," Carmen said reassuringly as she began to go to each table and do her duty as the restaurant owner to make things right. As they began to do so, the monster warning sirens went off causing everyone in the city to take pause. The other Rangers got up from their table and moved for the door gesturing for Gabby to come with them. The Pink Ranger gave a conflicted look to her Aunt Carmen and then to her team.

Carmen nodded in understanding, "You've got to take that one."

Gabby grimaced and answered with resolution in her voice, "I will but I want to try and fix some things here first."

She turned to her fellow Rangers, "Go ahead. I'll be along shortly. Think you can cover for me just one more time? Please?"

The others nodded and rushed out the door to confront the latest Nephilim threat to the city. A short while later, the other four Advent Rangers came across the scene of the attack and were surprised to find a young woman in a plain white hooded robe hovering down the street while the two Cataphractos guards in heavy golden armor marched at the flank as an escort. The angelic figure had her wings spread but she had long silver hair and a sort of unearthly aura about her. As she hovered along, she wore an amused smile and idly swept her hand about tossing some bolts of searing golden energy that caused fire and destruction.

As civilians fled in panic, the Rangers stood their ground on the streets of the city and confronted their enemy. They kept their medallions at the ready and watched as the entity stopped and looked at them. Tyler stepped forward first mustering his courage and trying to put a stern edge to his voice, "Who are you? What do you want with this city?"

The silver haired woman laughed in amusement and floated to the ground. She folded her wings and summoned a silver glaive weapon, "I am Samandriel, one of the Triumvirate and a commander of the Nephilim angels."

The Rangers all stood paralyzed in dread as their blood went cold. Samandriel continued, "Don't bother with the bluster. I already know who you are Advent Rangers. You are the ones standing in our way. I came to see just how formidable you really are... but there are only four of you?"

"More than enough to take care of you," Ethan replied as the four quickly morphed, " _Lux Aeterna!_ "

Samandriel regarded them with little more than a sniff before gesturing for her escorts to stand back. The Rangers charged with their weapons and locked into combat with the Nephilim leader. Despite her unassuming stature and appearance, Samandriel moved with blinding speed and grace. She easily blocked and deflected aside their attacks with her polearm and wove through them without second guessing her movement. Before the Rangers could recover their own stances, Samandriel launched a lightning fast counter attack and struck back with tremendous force in each blow. She skillfully broke through their guards before paralyzing them with a burst of magical golden light. As the Advent Rangers were momentarily immobilized and shocked by the magical attack, she spun around with her glaive and struck all of them down with a spinning blow causing them to demorph.

Samandriel sighed and shook her head, "How disappointing... and I thought you Rangers would be more fun to break."

As she leveled her polearm, she paused when she saw Gabby rush onto the scene late. The Pink Ranger gave a panicked look and morphed in mid stride before coming to an abrupt halt. She swiftly summoned her rapier and faced the Nephilim, "Hey! Get away from my friends!"

Amber waved her off weakly, "Gabby, get out of here. It's Samandriel of the Triumvirate! She'll kill you!"

While Gabby hesitated a moment, the Nephilim smiled and changed her mind. She pulled a golden bauble from her robes instead and held it out. "No... I won't kill the other Rangers. Not yet, anyway. Perhaps you will be more fun to play with Pink Ranger."

She activated the orb and it glowed with an unearthly light before magically sucking up the downed Rangers and trapping them within an extradimensional space. "You Rangers always fight as a team, but I wonder how strong you might be without others to rely on. Perhaps it will make you stronger, or prove how pathetically weak you all are as individuals?"

"Shut up!" Gabby snapped slashing her blade in the air threateningly, "Let them go and I'll fight you."

"Oh you will fight me soon enough," Samandriel said as she spread her wings and enveloped her two heavily armored bodyguards. "Very soon."

The Nephilim drew her wings back in along with her escorts and seemed to fold space itself by teleporting away in a golden shimmer. The Pink Advent Ranger stood alone on the empty battlefield with some flaming buildings nearby feeling even more fearful, confused, and alone than she had ever been before.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **To the Guest Reviewer from last chapter, thanks for the comments and suggestions! I'm not very sure about a four team mega crossover, but I kinda like your idea of maybe having the demon general Shemhazai make a return for a plot later on. For now I'll say it's a possibility. I'm afraid I don't plan on having Kuta and Seamus come back since they were definitely destroyed in battle and the Triumvirate probably wouldn't be too interested in working with them anyway.**


	14. La Espada Rosada

**Episode 6: Part 2**

Later that day, Gabby Winthrope returned to the stone tower which the Rangers called home along with her mother and her Aunt Kara. The distraught Pink Ranger went over the events of the whole day and everything leading up to it. As Kara sat behind the desk, she quietly folded her hands and gave a pensive look trying to assess the situation. Nearby, Izzy Winthrope started a fire in the fireplace to comfort them with some light and warmth while Gabby paced restlessly. As the fire got going, Izzy turned to her old friend, "This is not good Kara. The kids are in danger and one of the Triumvirate are lurking around trying to pick a fight."

"Isn't there anything we can do Aunt Kara?" Gabby pleaded, "Is there some kind of magic power or weapon I can bust out to stop Samandriel?"

"I hate to say this, but I doubt even you would be able to stand up to an angel like her," Kara said flatly. "She is ancient and powerful like the other members of the Triumvirate. If there's anything I can think of that might slow her down..."

Gabby caught the pause and turned, "What? What is it? Please tell me!"

Kara sighed and opened the large Celestial tome that she kept for research and flipped a few pages before showing an entry to the two Pink Rangers, "I was doing more research on your powers and I think I found a way to add to the firepower of your arsenal... literally."

Izzy looked at the drawings and noticed the Advent morpher medallions aligned in a certain configuration along with an intricate projectile weapon looking like some kind of holy bazooka. The older Pink Ranger glanced up, "If I didn't know any better, I'd guess that was some sort of weapon similar to our old Radiant Arbalest."

"You'd be correct," Kara nodded, "For simplicity's sake, I'm calling this the Halo Cannon and it looks like it can do quite a bit of damage against powerful entities. Whether that can be enough to kill a member of the Triumvirate, I can't be certain."

"Great! Show me what to do to summon that cannon!" Gabby insisted, "I'll use it to blow that overgrown turkey from the sky and get the others back..."

"Except you need the others to call the weapon," Kara corrected her, "It requires you all to combine your weapons and powers together for a focused attack."

The Pink Advent Ranger paused and gave a crestfallen look. Kara sighed and thought for a minute, "If we're going to recover this orb, then we'll have to rely more on speed, agility, and trickery. If Gabby is going to face off against that monster, then she has to be unpredictable and rely on her own elemental powers."

"I can help her there and teach her a few quick things," Izzy chimed in, "The element of wind can be fickle and difficult to control, but that's where its strength is too. It's very flexible and changeable when it needs to be."

The older Ranger was interrupted as a small creature fluttered up to the window of the Rookery and quickly tapped on the glass pane. Kara got up and opened the window only to find the winged creature fluttering away. By her estimation, it looked to be an _oculus_ , one of the lowly creatures used as spies and scouts for the Sanctum forces. Kara looked down and found a rolled up parchment. She opened it and began to read before looking to the other women in the room, "It's from Samandriel. It's a challenge to Gabby telling her when and where to meet if she wants her friends back."

Gabby sat down on the couch in silence wearing a look of dismay as she stared into the crackling fireplace. Izzy glanced over to her old comrade behind the desk, "Kara, is it all right if I have a brief word with my daughter?"

The Gold Ranger rose from her chair and headed for the door with a small nod, "Of course. I'll just take a little walk outside... maybe make sure there aren't any more of those winged pests flying around here."

Once Kara left and closed the door, Izzy turned back to Gabby and sat down beside her on the couch. They sat quietly watching the fire burn while trying to take some comfort from the heat and warmth. Finally Gabby spoke out loud, "This is all my fault Mom. I should have been there with the others. Maybe if I didn't stay behind... if I didn't ask them to handle the start of the battle without me, maybe I'd have been able to do something."

"You don't know that dear," Izzy said gently, "The fact of the matter is, you're still here and as long as you're free you can still save the others. Kara will help us figure out a way to stop that monster."

"Maybe... but it doesn't stop the fact that I still feel so guilty," Gabby replied, "Even if we get the Rangers back, I still let them down. I couldn't be responsible for myself before and the others paid for it here."

"Which is why you use this as a learning experience," Izzy answered giving her a level look, "Let it make you stronger and more resolved to do better... for yourself and the others. You shouldn't have to feel bad about relying on others sometimes. That's what any group of friends or even Rangers do. The thing is, you have to learn to pull your own weight and be reliable for when the people you care about need you in return."

"Well, I'm sure you never had to learn this problem the hard way Mom," Gabby sighed, "I mean, you've always been so good and supportive of our family and the kids you teach."

"Oh I don't know about that. I think you'd be surprised," Izzy said with a slight smile and a thoughtful look, "In fact, if you asked my own Ranger team they'd probably say I was a little spoiled and selfish back then too."

Gabby looked in surprise as her mother continued, "I admit, there were times I had taken the feelings of others for granted, like when I was becoming friends with Claire or even with your father before he and I started dating. There were other times when I acted without thinking about the consequences. Because of that, there were a couple instances where my Ranger friends had to help me out of some major jams and set me straight."

"Like that one story you told me about Uncle Joe saving you and Aunt Carmen from a demon lawyer?" Gabby asked. "So what did you do? What should I do?"

Izzy rose from the couch holding her daughter's hands as she pulled her to her feet, "I learned to be more patient and focused so I could serve others and appreciate the things they do for me in return. What I'm trying to say is that your friends have all shown that you can trust them and the reason they're upset is because they need a sign that they can trust you too. Now is your chance to prove that to them."

Gabby stopped and thought for a minute about everything that had gone on recently, about how she hadn't been mindful of her friends recently, about how she just rushed into her decision about taking her new job and trying to do everything at once just to try and prove to the others she could be trusted. She shouldn't have rushed things with her job to make an even bigger mess and she realized she hadn't been doing all this to make it up to her friends... she had been doing it to prove something to herself.

Right now, she had one more big job ahead of her and that was to rescue her friends. If she was going to do that, she had to focus and not take any careless actions. She nodded solemnly and squeezed Izzy's hands, " I think I understand now. Thanks Mom. If I'm going to do this, I think I might need to need to ask for help just one more time from you and Aunt Kara?"

Izzy put her arms around her daughter and gave her a warm hug, "Of course. Now, let's go find Kara and set things right."

* * *

Sometime later that night, the Nephilim angel Samandriel waited upon the rooftops of a small skyscraper in the city's commercial district. Nearby, her two Cataphractos escorts waited in vigilant silence as she paced the wide rooftop and glanced at the skyline of the snowy Rocky Mountains in the distance. She looked to the lights of the city below and then to her guards with a sigh, "You have to admit, this is a beautiful place the humans have here. It's a shame we have to destroy it, don't you think?"

The two guards glanced to each other a moment and then back to their mistress in silence. As fearsome as the warriors were, they were simply Celestial automatons, living suits of armor tailored for combat. Of course they wouldn't have an opinion. Samandriel snorted and pulled the golden bauble from her robes which imprisoned the other Advent Rangers. She toyed with it while wearing a smile before she heard the fluttering of wings and felt a gust of wind. Samandriel looked up and saw the morphed Pink Advent Ranger swoop up from below and land on the other end of the rooftop. The Ranger dispelled her wings and squared up against the invaders as Samandriel gave a predatory smile, "Pink Ranger, you came. I'm glad you didn't let me down."

"I don't care about your expectations," Gabby answered coldly while pointing to the golden orb,  
"I'm here to save my friends."

Samandriel laughed, "Then I suggest you'd not take too much time. They've already been a big help to me."

"What are you talking about?"

The Nephilim female smiled with unnerving serenity, "Don't you see? While I've kept the others trapped here, I've been siphoning off some of their vital energies. It's remarkable how much power and vigor are within people who wield Ranger powers. I imagine by now, they're all half drained and it will be a significant boost to our plans for the Eternity Gate."

"Stop it! Stop hurting them!" Gabby growled as she swiftly drew her silver short sword and summoned her larger Wind Slicer rapier.

Samandriel smirked again and handed off the bauble to one of her bodyguards, "There. There is the reaction I want from you human. You are angry and emotional and I want to learn from that... learn how strong you can be."

"Then let me show you!" The Pink Advent Ranger dashed forward with great speed and took several fierce cuts and thrusts at the Nephilim. Samandriel parried aside some of the blows and dodged others. As she side stepped another of Gabby's strikes, she spread her wings and took off into the skies hurling a handful of small golden bolts of searing energy. Gabby deflected a few of them aside before dodging the rest by backflipping clear several times.

The Pink Ranger pulled her blaster pistol and fired several shots into the air but Samandriel used her own glaive to swat aside the blaster bolts. "Pathetic. Is that the only trick you have up your sleeve?"

"You keep underestimating us humans," Gabby smiled as she turned to the two Cataphractos, "I'm about to pull another trick, and you were never the target Samandriel."

She quickly somersaulted forward into the warriors to engage them in battle and throw off their balance while the Nephilim commander had been pushed back to a safer distance. Gabby easily evaded the swings of the Cataphractos' blades and brought her rapier around to throw them off with another powerful gust of elemental wind. She slashed at the hand of the guard carrying the golden orb and kicked it up into the air with another burst of swirling air.

Samandriel growled and dove after the bauble but as she reached out for it in midair, she was buffeted aside by a swirling column of air which gave Gabby enough of a powerful updraft to take off and fly directly upward. The Pink Ranger snared the orb and slashed her rapier at the Nephilim at the same time. Samandriel blocked but the force of all the wind was directed toward her and threw the malevolent angel back again.

Having bought herself a minute or two, Gabby swooped back to the streets below and destroyed the orb with her blade. In a burst of light, the four other Rangers were freed and rematerialized again. Although they all looked to be whole, they looked a bit drained and exhausted too. She immediately reached down and helped Tyler to his feet before throwing her arms around him a relieved hug. "Thank God you guys are okay!"

"Gabby? I... what happened?" he stammered seeming just as disoriented as the others.

She let go and placed a hand where his Advent morpher hung on his neck, "I'll explain later, but let's just say I'm repaying a debt to my team right now. Samandriel is coming and I need you to trust me right now. Do you guys think you have enough strength for one more morph?"

Tyler looked to the others and they nodded while regrouping. Moments later, the two Cataphractos jumped off the side of the nearby building and landed feet first into the street causing a mass panic among citizens who weren't already startled by the Pink Advent Ranger. As citizens fled, Samandriel hovered nearby presiding over her two bodyguards on the ground. "I grow tired of these games. Guards... kill these Rangers. Bring me their medallions."

Gabby stood by as her teammates morphed and squared up against the two heavily armored berserkers slowly approaching them. Eli gulped at the sight of the new intimidating threat, "Ok... now about that whole trusting you thing?"

Gabby nodded and brandished her morpher medallion, "Right. Summon your weapons and follow my lead."

When the other Rangers did so, Gabby began to quickly turn the golden halo dials on her medallion to a different configuration. She showed her teammates what to do and watched as their individual weapons were turned into light and absorbed back into the morphers. Moments later, the medallions resonated together and a small dimensional portal opened from the combined power of the medallions. From the portal came an object resembling some sort of small cannon. It was made out of white silver steel and adorned with ornate gold trim and glowing celestial sigils.

"Whoah... what is it?" Amber asked as the Advent Rangers all hurried to grab it and steady it.

"A new weapon that Aunt Kara said would help us against powerful Nephilim," Gabby answered as she took a position to aim it. "That sigil combination allows us to combine the power of our weapons into one and create what she called the Halo Cannon."

"I suggest we hurry up and use it," Ethan cut in nervously, "Those bad guys are moving in for the kill."

The Pink Ranger nodded, having taken command for this battle, "Everyone, this weapon is going to focus our powers so just hang in there. Do you guys trust me."

"Of course," Tyler answered beside her, "Take the shot Gabby."

The Pink Ranger surprised Samandriel by aiming the newly summoned cannon directly at her while she was hovering in the air. As the cannon charged and the three golden rings around the main tube of the cannon began to flare with golden power, the sigils along the side pulsed with power. At the last minute, Gabby turned her aim aside and targeted the two Cataphractos guards instead as they drew very near. "I've got one more hot dish to serve up tonight. Fire!"

The cannon went off and the Advent Rangers were all jolted by the powerful recoil of the gun. A brilliant beam of energy surged from the muzzle and struck the two Celestial automatons. The entire street shook as pavement was torn up and windows of nearby buildings shattered. A great blast of wind, light, and heat blossomed out and radiated over the entire area as the Cataphractos were completely engulfed in the attack. As the fire cloud subsided, the Rangers paused and gave sighs of relief as they saw the two menacing body guards reduced to scraps of burnt smoldering chunks of gold colored steel. Everyone stumbled under the weight of the cannon and the great amount of their remaining power which had been drawn into it for the attack.

Samandriel simply continued to hover and watch in wide eyed surprise at the spectacle. The Rangers had just increased the power of their arsenal and they had a potential chance to hurt or even perhaps destroy her just now. Instead, these humans were sending a message. Right now Samandriel knew better than to push her luck when the enemy had momentum. With her bodyguards destroyed, she gave a contemptuous sniff and turned around flying back into the skies. "Enjoy your victory Rangers. Next time, you won't have the advantage of surprise with your new little toy."

"We'll be waiting," Gabby answered quietly as she lowered the handle of the Halo Cannon and watched their enemy fly off into the night skies.

Her attention was pulled away as Amber came over to give her roommate a grateful hug, "Way to save the day Gabby! You really came through for us here... thank you."

The Pink Ranger sighed in relief and watched while the boys took a moment to admire and examine the new weapon added to their arsenal. "I'm just glad I was able to help when you needed me. You know... I'm sorry about before... about being kinda selfish and leaning on all of you. I want to be better about all that."

"And you will," Amber told her friend warmly, "I have no doubt. Now... what do you say we pack up and go home. I feel like falling into bed and sleeping for a week."

* * *

A few days later, the Advent Rangers met together on the day after resting up and celebrating Thanksgiving with their families. Instead of fighting the crowds and the cold for Black Friday Christmas shopping, the four headed over to the restaurant La Casa Sabrosa to see how things were going for Gabby. After being seated, they watched as she served a few tables ahead of them looking much more relaxed and confident now. When she reached their table, she gave a surprised smile, "Hey everyone... I didn't expect you'd be here today. I thought you'd all still be stuffed from family dinners yesterday."

"What can we say? We're gluttons for punishment," Ethan chuckled good naturedly. "We thought we'd give this another shot."

Eli looked about at the surrounding tables and noted that everything seemed to be calm and under control. "Well, I see everything is in order. That's a good sign too. What brought about the change?"

"Actually, I got a little pep talk from my Mom," Gabby explained while handing them menus, "I guess you can say everything that happened recently was a good incentive for me to really hunker down, focus, and do my best to be a better friend and Ranger. I think learning to serve others here will be good practice."

"Well, I'm glad to see you're sticking with it. I'm sure you'll be just fine," Tyler smiled kindly, "Now do you have any recommendations for what to order here?"

The Pink Ranger pulled out a notepad with a bright smile, "I'm glad you asked! We have a chicken tortilla soup of the day, a chocolate pinata for a dessert option, and our special is the Casa Burrito. You can order it any way you want with whatever you want. You know, we actually had a customer here recently, a young woman in pink named Chloe and she was suggesting we put an option for candy and sprinkles in the burritos. Can you imagine?"

"All right then. Chocolate Pinata it is," Tyler cut in before she could continue her rant. His request was met by laughter from the others and as Gabby took the order, she left the table with a smile. She knew everything was going to be okay now and with the love and support of her friends and family here along with a new shot to do right by them, she knew she had a lot to be thankful for.


	15. With Great Power

**Episode 7: Part 1  
**

Early winter had fallen over the city of Hyperion Falls and signs of the Christmas season were already showing up across town. A large Christmas tree with colorful lights had been raised outside the university's Student Union and festive decorations were being hung from the windows of surrounding buildings. As light snow continued to sprinkle outside, students took some time out at the end of classes to enjoy the fluffy layer of snow that already coated the grounds of the main quad. It was their hope that if given enough time it would accumulate enough for a snow day. While those students took strolls outside and admired the decorations being put up, Tyler Hale sat in the main lounge of the Student Union hunched over some textbooks and homework at a table.

He had taken an ambitious class load this semester and was often neck deep in his homework and studying. His mother had been in the pre-med program too and he wanted to do just as well as she had. Tyler had always been an excellent student in high school and had pushed to be a bit of an overachiever in his extracurricular activities too, be it playing trumpet in the school band, volunteering for student government activities, or running on the track team.

Of course, he hadn't been a Power Ranger back then either and that had added a whole new dimension of stress and responsibilities to his college load. So far he had managed to keep his grades up, but for once he began to wish that the Nephilim would let up their attacks so that he could take some time out to rest both his mind and body. Just like in his other activities, Tyler had thrown himself into the task of training and leading the new Ranger team, knowing just how serious the stakes were. His parents had undertaken the same stress and struggle, especially his father. With that in mind, he didn't want to let his team down or disappoint the legacy of his father either.

He gave a tired and forlorn look out the front window of the lounge where other carefree students were outside having fun in the snow. Before he could get back to work, he was distracted by some new people who entered the lounge. Eli and Gabby both greeted him wearing their winter coats. The Pink Ranger bounded over, "Hey Ty, what are you doing cooped up in here? We thought you'd want to get out into the snow! It's great outside!"

"Ah sorry Gabby, I'd really like to but I've still got a lot to do today," Tyler sighed, "I've got to try and stay ahead on my Chemistry stuff and then I was going to do some combat training with Aunt Kara and work a shift at the library afterward."

"Gee, sounds thrilling," Eli commented as he glanced at the molecular diagrams on Tyler's homework and wrinkled his nose, "Glad I don't have to do this kind of stuff for my major."

Gabby gave the Red Ranger's arm a nudge, "Come on Ty, don't be so Scroogey! You look worn out as it is. Just put down the books and take a day off, huh?"

Eli shrugged in mild agreement, "Amber and Ethan are already outside having a snowman building contest. Why don't you and I go and knock his down a peg or two?"

Tyler raised his hands patiently, "Again… thank you guys. I appreciate the offer and I'd love to join you, but I just can't. I'm busy."

At that, the Pink Ranger gave a sigh and abruptly closed the textbook before giving a tug on Tyler's arm to pull him to his feet. "Come on. Even since high school you've always been such a workaholic. It's okay to blow off some steam once in a while. It wouldn't kill you to not be so serious all the time."

"No… it just might," Tyler replied in annoyance as he pulled his arm back. Whether his outburst was born of recent stress or exhaustion he couldn't be sure at the moment, "If I let up for a minute and drop my guard, who knows what might happen to my GPA, or my chances of getting into med school. Hell, what if I do the same and slack in my Ranger duties too? The Nephilim might take advantage of that and… well, I don't even want to think about that."

"But what if they don't?" Eli countered while folding his arms, "It's not like the whole team's success depends on how well you do by yourself in any given battle."

"Didn't you guys forget? You all put me in charge of the team," Tyler argued back, "I am responsible! And I feel more responsible… both for you guys and for what happens to this entire city!"

Gabby paused a moment before trying to put a placating hand on his shoulder, "Ty… you've had a lot on your plate lately… especially since Final Exams are coming up. You're stressed and you're not thinking clearly. Just pack up your work and go rest for a while."

"No. You guys just don't get it," he snapped in exasperation as he drew away and picked up all his schoolwork, "I'm fine. I'll be fine. Just… let me get this crap done first today."

"Where are you going?" the Blue Ranger asked as Tyler slung his bookbag over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"I'm going to blow off some steam and start my workout early. I'll be at Aunt Kara's studio."

As he stormed off Eli watched with an impassive look and shook his head, "Boy, and you guys say I have a bad attitude sometimes. I don't think I've ever seen Tyler blow up like that."

Gabby shrugged off Eli's comment and continued to watch her childhood friend go while wearing a concerned look, "Yeah… neither have I."

Eli cleared his throat, "Well… I guess it's better that we let him go for now. Maybe Miss Bishop will knock some sense into him during their sparring so we don't have to."

"Hmm… maybe you're right," Gabby answered reluctantly before putting on her pink winter hat, "Come on, let's not keep Ethan and Amber waiting too long."

* * *

Meanwhile, within the gilded walls of the Sanctum, the Nephilim lord Umbriel walked through an open air hallway made of finely sculpted marble while a squad of Sentinel foot soldiers went over combat drills led by a gold clad Cataphractos warrior. As the high angel walked, he was joined by the rest of the Triumvirate: his brother Ithuriel and his sister Samandriel. "That was careless and foolish of you Samandriel, going down to earth and tangling with those human Rangers."

Samandriel pouted as Umbriel continued to berate her, but her other brother Ithuriel stroked his chin thoughtfully. In his calm level tone, he spoke "Now Umbriel… do not be so harsh on our sister. Her little foray still proved to be worthwhile to us. She collected a great amount of life energy to help break the seals and she's allowed the humans to offer us greater insight into their nature."

"That still does not excuse the fact that they are growing in power," Umbriel replied with a frown, "Samandriel's arrival escalated that conflict and these new Rangers matched it with summoning a Halo Cannon."

"A powerful weapon which is still not strong enough to destroy us," Ithuriel reminded him gently.

Umbriel growled and grudgingly conceded the point before the female Nephilim cleared her throat, "Brothers, perhaps it's time we consider sending these Rangers a message of our own… by treating these humans as more of a legitimate threat and escalating on our end."

Umbriel furrowed his brow, "Very well. I will personally dispatch our next Herald and see if these Rangers are as worthy of our attention as you say they are."

* * *

"Focus Tyler! Keep up your footwork," Kara called out as she maneuvered around the edge of the training mat in her martial arts studio. It was after regular class hours and both the Red Ranger and his mentor engaged in a sparring session with shin guards and padded gloves. Tyler kept his guard up and panted tiredly as he moved to keep up with the veteran Gold Ranger. He made a few feints and tested his aunt's guard with a few light jabs. She swept around his strikes and surged forward into a surprise counter attack which broke his guard and threw him off balance.

The Red Ranger fumbled and flailed to regain control of his fighting stance as Kara shifted her position and dropped her guard slightly. Tyler went for it and tried to clip her in the side, but soon realized he had fallen into her trap. Kara hooked her arm around his leg to negate his kick before she gave him a light jab to the ribs and dropped him to the mats.

Tyler sucked in a few breaths before his aunt offered her hand to help him back up, "Are you okay? You seem a little slower and more unfocused today."

"I'm fine Aunt Kara," Tyler lied as he got up and they both stopped to take a water break.

She raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Are you sure? I didn't think you were going to fall for such an obvious feint."

"Well I messed up," Tyler admitted grudgingly, "I'm human after all. I just wish everyone would stop asking me if I'm all right today."

He paused when he realized the slight edge of heat in his voice and he gave an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Aunt Kara. I didn't mean to act up just now."

She waved it off giving her adopted nephew a concerned look, "Is everything all right Tyler? Is everything going okay at school?"

"Everything is fine," he admitted, "I just… I'm just feeling a little tired right now."

"I can tell," Kara said flatly, "I understand going to school and saving the world… well, that's a lot to do."

"Thank you," he said in relief, "That's what I've been trying to tell the others lately! As great as they are, I just kinda wish sometimes that they would try to take things a little more seriously and see they have a lot of responsibility too."

"Is that why you're trying so hard to step up and push yourself right now?" Kara asked pointedly, "Do you really feel that strongly by some self imposed duty or is there another more personal reason at play?

Tyler fell silent and glanced away slightly unwilling to answer.

Kara idly readjusted her hair to let it down, "Well whatever the case, it's important to pace yourself. As for getting buy-in from the Rangers, that's still part of your duty as a team leader. If you want to motivate and encourage the others toward a certain goal then you have to find a way. But you're not going to be doing yourself or anyone else any favors if you're not on top of your game either."

The young Red Ranger blinked in surprise, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You look like you're running yourself ragged Tyler. Ease up and try to get some rest. The world will still be here tomorrow."

Before she could continue with her lecture, the monster alerts went off causing them to tense up and jump their feet. Tyler gave a slight grimace but tried to stay grimly positive, "Are you sure about that? At the very least, now I'm loose and warmed up."

"Be careful! Don't do anything foolish," Kara said as he threw on a red sweatshirt and sprinted out the door. "I'll contact the others!"

* * *

Elsewhere, the newest Nephilim warrior to arrive on earth made its way through a busy thoroughfare of one of the city's major public parks. On a mild winter day like this there were many people outside taking walks with their families to admire the holiday lights, children going sledding on some of the large hills, and adults skating on a large ice rink that had been set up in one of the open fields. That meant there were plenty of vulnerable targets for the Nephilim to attack. The Herald Sagittariel galloped swiftly across the snowy grounds startling citizens and frightening children.

It was a menacing centaur-like creature with the lower body of a white horse and the winged torso of a humanoid warrior angel. Its body was clad in gilded blue armor plates and it carried a long ivory jousting lance as a weapon. Perhaps the strangest thing about the monstrous Celestial was its lack of a head. Above the horseman's neck was a large glowing halo marking it as a more elite warrior while the midsection of the monster's torso was largely composed of a large ivory face mask of a Nephilim giving it a bizarre somewhat alien appearance.

Sagittariel spread its wings menacingly and reared up on its hind legs like a horse threatening to trample the people before it. The Nephilim's lips curled into a malicious smile and it laughed, "Yes. Run and cower mortals. It will do you no good. I will hunt you down one by one and bring your life forces to the Triuvirate."

The monster galloped forward smashing some benches and trampling some evergreen shrubs before turning its lance toward a stand that was selling hot chocolate and gingerbread. The person manning the stand turned and fled just as a bolt of golden energy fired from the lance and destroyed the cart. Before the Nephilim could continue its violent rampage, it was halted as the ground in front of it was blasted by several stray energy bolts. Sagittariel turned in surprise to see a lone human standing to face him alone. It was a young human man with half Asian features wearing a red sweater and holding a gilded blaster pistol giving himself away as one of the Advent Rangers.

"That's far enough horse face!" Tyler called out while pulling out his morpher. Inwardly he did his best to swallow his fear and maintain his composure against this new fearsome looking enemy. He knew it was probably going to be a better idea to wait for backup from his fellow Rangers but with all these civilians still in danger, he decided to risk it. He just hoped he could hold the fort down by himself and wondered how he was going to try and combat that thing. Sagittariel cantered forward and gave a derisive snort.

"Red Ranger... you must either be very brave or very stupid to try and challenge me alone."

"I think I'll go with the first option," Tyler answered calling his powers, " _Lux Aeterna!_ "

In a flash of bright red light, he morphed into his Ranger suit and immediately called his Solar Saber to his hand. The Ranger took a ready stance and brandished his weapon, "I'm not going to ask again monster. Leave this town or prepare for a fight."

"I think I'll go with the second option," the Nephilim replied mocking the Ranger's former retort. Sagittariel reached back and tossed several marbles to the ground summoning a squad of Sentinel foot soldiers. "Kill him."

Tyler gripped his blade and met the charge of the Sentinels head on, blocking and parrying their strikes aside before returning the favor with vicious counterattacks. The Ranger skillfully wove through the enemy blows and cut each offending Sentinel down with fiery disciplined slashes of his energized weapon. Once he cleared out the foot soldiers, he turned his blade to meet the Nephilim Herald but the monstrous angel galloped forward and raised its lance to try and skewer its human enemy. It had taken a minute to observe the Ranger and assess his fighting ability in order to better fight him.

As Sagittariel thundered down upon him, Tyler opted to use his relative advantage of agility and sidestep the lance attack. He parried aside the lance with his sword and reversed with a spin maneuver to land a glancing blow on the armored flank of the equine monster, albeit for very minor damage. The Nephilim growled in annoyance and spun around to level its weapon and shoot two energy bolts in reply. Tyler rolled clear of the first blast as it kicked up a cloud of snow and ice before he called his wings and dodged the second blast by taking flight into the air.

Before the Red Ranger could take a breath of relief, he was surprised as Sagittariel spread its own wings and made a flying leap after him with surprising speed and power. Tyler gasped and raised his guard barely deflecting the lance thrust in midair from the passing aerial cavalry charge. Despite having blocked the attack, the sheer force of the blow spun Tyler out in midair and made him lose control of his flight for a few terrifying seconds. That opening was just enough for the Nephilim to buck its powerful hind legs behind it and kick the Ranger sending him crashing to the snowy ground.

Tyler hit the ground hard and tried to roll clear so that he could get back up but he was blasted back down by a powerful energy bolt of the warrior Nephilim above. The overwhelming force of the three consecutive impacts caused Tyler to demorph and crumple to a stunned heap on the ground as Sagittariel landed almost right on top of him. The Nephilim loomed menacingly over him, threatening to trample the Ranger with its hooves before it planted the tip of its celestial lance in the snow right by Tyler's head. "That was very arrogant of you boy... to think you could stand alone before a Herald of the Sanctum. After I drain all the life energy from you, your worthless husk will make a fine hunting trophy for Lord Umbriel."

The Herald's threats were suddenly interrupted as a chorus of blaster bolts rang out from above and struck the monster back. Sagittariel looked over and saw the other four morphed Advent Rangers rushing onto the battlefield to aid their downed comrade with weapons drawn. In a flash, they each made a swift swooping passing attack striking glancing blows as if they were a cloud of angry bees. The Nephilim Herald growled again and galloped clear before pointing to Tyler with his lance, "We'll finish this later Red Ranger."

Sagittariel spread its wings from its back and blew a blinding gust of wind, kicking up the snow from the ground and acting as a sort of smokescreen for its retreat. With the Herald driven away, the Rangers touched down and gathered around Tyler who was slowly getting up off the ground. He looked a little rough after the beating he had taken and winced as they powered down and Amber bent down to steady him. "Hey... are you okay?"

"Tyler, this isn't like you. What were you thinking?" Ethan added giving his roommate a once over followed by a concerned rebuke, "Did you really just try and take that thing on alone just now? What if we didn't get here in time?"

"That was kinda stupid," Eli agreed while shaking his head in disapproval, "I hope this wasn't because you were all wound up from earlier and trying to play hero all by yourself."

"Someone had to," Tyler snapped back defensively feeling a fresh wave of guilt and humiliation from the battle followed by the rebuke of his teammates. "No one else was around so I made a command decision and I took responsibility for it. I got my ass kicked for it, okay?"

The others all looked to each other before Amber stepped forward, "Let's all just cool out and go back to the Rookery Building right now, okay? We'll sort this out there."

Tyler grunted and shifted his stance from the bruise which was likely going to be forming around his ribs tomorrow, "You guys go ahead. I think I'm going to go do you guys a favor and take Gabby's advice. I think I need to lie down for a while."

The Red Ranger turned and began to trudge off along the snowy parkways leaving the rest of his team standing confused. Gabby frowned and reached into her coat pocket. Ethan tilted his head, "Gabby? What are you doing?"

She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed a number before raising it to her ear, "I'm going to make a quick call. Just trust me here. I think we're going to need a little extra help one this one, especially Tyler and there's one person I know who always knows what to do when there's trouble."


	16. Way to Victory

**Episode 7: Part 2  
**

Later that afternoon, Joseph Hale sat quietly in the cozy study of his house. At his desk were several piles of papers and legal case files from work and he sat doing revisions to a big motion he was drafting while the family dog Bao curled up in a corner near the window. The Red Vanguard Ranger cast an amused smile over toward the Chow Chow and put down his ink pen, "I don't suppose you want to give me a hand with this, do you boy?"

Bao gave a noncommittal snuffling noise and put his head down to take a nap instead. Joe shrugged, "Oh well, it was worth a try."

Moments later, his wife Claire walked in with a small stack of envelopes, "Dinner will be ready soon dear, and the mail came today."

"Anything besides bills and credit card offers?" Joe asked as he sorted through them.

Claire laughed, "Well, there was another letter from the local Republican Party. Seems they still want you to join them and run for an open Congressional seat."

Joe grumbled and gave a sigh, "Don't they get it already? Maybe I'm just one of the few lawyers in the district who don't want anything to do with politics? Is there a Leave Me the Hell Alone party instead?"

He tossed the letter aside, "No honey, I don't want to help an incompetent bunch of extremist bible thumpers and corporatist warmongers."

Claire laughed again and gave him a light kiss on the side of the head, "You could always run as a Democrat."

Joe gave another frown, "That's not funny. Those corrupt sanctimonious communists? They're even more cancerous. I think I'd vote for the demon lord Gideon before endorsing either party."

The two shared a laugh before Joe's phone rang. He picked it up, "Hello? Gabby? Hi. What's going on… uh huh… what? Is everything okay? Where is he?"

Claire gave a concerned look as she stood by and listened to her husband continue talking, "All right. I'll come as soon as I can. Thanks Gabby."

He hung up and turned to Claire, "There was another Nephilim attack in the city. The Rangers chased it off and everyone is safe but Tyler might need some extra help. Seems like he might be down in the dumps and could use someone to talk to."

"Do you want me to..."

"No," he said gently as he shook his head and walked toward the door, "That's okay. You stay here with Grace and eat. I'll go see Kara first and then talk to Tyler. I think this one requires more of a father's touch tonight."

* * *

Sometime later that evening, Tyler Hale sat alone in the lounge of the top floor of the university's clock tower building. After taking some time out to sleep, shower, and eat a snack, Tyler decided to follow his Aunt Kara's example and go to a lofty place to clear his head. He stood glumly looking out the windows of the lounge which led out to the balcony. Outside evening had fallen and the lights of the campus were already lit up below. While a part of him wanted to go out there and get a better view, the temperature had dropped and snow was still falling outside so staying in the safety of the warm lounge seemed like a better idea. Admittedly, he felt a little better after taking some time out at the dormitory but he still replayed the events of the recent battle back in his mind.

Each time he did, he felt pangs of shame and embarrassment, not only from getting completely outclassed by the enemy Nephilim, but also from his own Ranger team's reaction. To him, letting his team down was the last thing he had ever wanted to do but he still inadvertently ended up doing so anyway. Although he had set aside worries of his schoolwork for now, this was still a situation he found difficult to find a solution for. As he sat down at the lounge table and stared up at the lights of the ceiling, the silence of the room was broken by a knock at the door. When it opened, Tyler looked up in surprise to see his father Joe enter.

"Dad? I… what are you doing here?"

The older Red Ranger dusted some snow off his coat and hung it up on a nearby hook, "You're not an easy one to find son. I thought you'd be back at the dorm."

Tyler rose and glanced away slightly, "I… didn't feel like being found. You must have heard about the Nephilim attack, otherwise you wouldn't be here, right?"

"Gabby gave me a call earlier. She was concerned about you and after hearing what happened to you your mother and I were too," Joe answered as he sat down on the couch and stretched out.

Tyler give a sigh and sat back down in his chair, "It's okay Dad… really. I mean, I appreciate you coming out here to check up on me, but I'm fine. I promise."

Joe kept a calm level gaze on his son and scrutinized him, "I can tell you're lying."

Tyler grimaced and crossed his arms, "No I'm not."

"Did you forget what I do for a living?" Joe laughed in amusement before focusing again, "Talk to me son. Is everything okay at school here? Are you adjusting okay?"

"It's all good. I'm just… I don't know… I just feel a little tired, maybe a little stressed about, well… everything."

Joe nodded slowly, "I see… that's what Kara told me earlier tonight when I spoke to her too. It sounds like you're putting a lot of pressure on yourself."

"Well sure, why shouldn't I?" Tyler asked, "When I'm trying to protect the fate of humanity, lead a team by myself, and keep my own GPA up, what am I supposed to do?"

Joe sat quietly for a moment before speaking, "You were mentioning yourself a lot just now."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well… in this case, everything really," Joe pointed out, "You do realize you have a Ranger team behind you right? They're your friends who are here to help you. You can't go off saving the world by yourself and feeling like you have to carry the weight of the entire world on your shoulders."

Tyler snorted quietly, "Is that what you did when you were in my shoes?"

"It took me several years to learn that lesson," Joe smiled wryly, "That was something your mother constantly berated me for too. I guess it runs in the family, huh?"

Tyler gave a faint smile in reply, "Dad… I just don't want to disappoint you and Mom. Everyone is looking to me to be just like you and I want to be the best student and Ranger I can be, so that you guys can be proud of having raised a good son."

"I already know I have... and I'm already proud," Joe said standing up and walking over to the table to give Tyler a firm but fatherly hug. "I'll always be proud of you. We just don't want you pushing too hard and making a martyr of yourself either. You won't do your team any good if you think only of yourself and try to do everything on your own."

Tyler let go and sighed, "Yeah… I guess I haven't been so great in the leadership department lately either."

Joe smiled thoughtfully, "You know… that reminds me of a lesson Professor Bishop once taught me when I was younger. If you look back in history, why was Alexander the Great such a good leader? How was it that he defeated great armies and carved out a mighty empire?"

Tyler raised an eyebrow, "Really? Another History lesson?"

"Humor me."

The Red Advent Ranger shrugged, "I don't know… because he was talented? Brilliant? And had vision?"

Joe smiled again, "Yes… but you're forgetting something important. He inspired greatness in those that he led. He helped his followers see his vision and believe that if they fought hard and stood beside him, they could overcome any obstacle together. He was just one man and he couldn't do it all on his own either. Do you see what I'm getting at?"

Tyler fell silent and thought it over before giving a slow nod, "Yeah… I think so. But what are we going to do about this new Nephilim warrior? It was a lot stronger and more mobile than any we've seen before. I could swear it was like an armored war horse. My blade couldn't do much against it."

Joe nodded and pulled his Keyrune from his back pocket. He lit the end creating a controlled flame that gave off a nimbus of heat and light, "That's when your magic comes in handy. You'll need a balanced attack, just like you need to find a balance in your Ranger life. If anything, fire is the perfect analogy for that."

Tyler tilted his head curiously as his father continued, "Archangel Auriel once told me that all our elements have a dual nature. Those elements protect and preserve life just like us Power Rangers. If they become unbalanced or lose control, those powers can become harmful and destructive. From a distance fire gives light, warmth, and protection. If left unchecked, it can destroy everything it touches."

The Keyrune flared out and Joe tucked his morpher away as Tyler nodded in understanding, "That... actually makes a lot of sense. I... thanks Dad."

"Don't mention it. Every once in a while we parents know what we're talking about," Joe winked as he gestured to the door, "Now come on. Why don't you come home tonight? I'm sure Mom will have some leftovers in the fridge and I can drive you back here tomorrow morning before I need to get to court."

Tyler nodded tiredly and grabbed his coat before following his father out of the Clocktower's study lounge. With any luck, tomorrow would be a better day and he could tackle this problem with a fresh mind and a stomach full of home cooked food.

* * *

Late the next day, as the light of day began to fade from the skies, the other four Advent Rangers gathered together after dinner and made their way across town to Hyperion Fall's public zoo. Every year, the city zoo had a big holiday stroll and a light festival by having all the parkways and surrounding areas of the zoo grounds decked out in colorful holiday lights and decorations. With all the recent snow falling, it only added to the magical effect of the place.

"This is awesome! It's all so pretty!" Amber gushed as she hurried on ahead to look at the other attractions. From some of the speakers set up all over the zoo, Christmas music was being played to put the visitors in more of a good mood.

"The lights?" Eli asked casually as the group walked through the zoo and admired the holiday show, "They're okay I guess..."

"No, besides that! I meant the snow and the icicles," the White Ranger smiled pointing out how they reflected the lights.

From the rear ranks, Ethan turned to Gabby and spoke quietly, "Any word on Tyler? I saw him briefly between classes but he's been kinda scarce today."

The Pink Ranger shrugged, "I didn't get much of a chance to talk to him either. I'm guessing Uncle Joe talked to him because he seemed a little better, but he said he was going to be busy practicing something Ranger related with Aunt Kara and Uncle Joe. He just said it was really important and didn't want to be bothered."

"Geez, He's still not letting up, huh?" Ethan noted in concern, "Even after everything that happened recently, I just find it a little odd and disappointing he couldn't make it out tonight."

"Uh, I think that's going to be the least of our problems E," gabby interjected as she pointed forward in dread.

The Advent Rangers all turned to see crowds of civilians give startled cries and flee in droves as a dark figure came hurtling out of the skies. As it touched down on the snowy parkways of the zoo, the Rangers saw that it was the return of the equestrian looking Nephilim warrior Sagittariel. The fearsome monster flexed its wings and brandished its lance before giving a contemptuous laugh. "I have returned mortals. Your souls are mine and the bright lights will only help me find you easier!"

"Why don't you go find a clue instead?" Gabby retorted calling out a defiant challenge as the four stood their ground against the newest threat.

Sagittariel smirked and reared up to face its new adversaries, "What an insolent bunch of young little humans. Just who do you think you are to talk to a Herald of the Sanctum like that?"

"Try Power Rangers," Ethan answered as the four reached for their morphers. Before they could fully brandish them and call out the activation words, a hail of celestial bolts rained down from above in the dark skies catching the teens off guard. The bolts exploded around them and they were stunned and scattered. The four tumbled to the ground in a daze as the Herald cantered closer and readied its lance, "You forget I have friends in high places Rangers. Now prepare to die!"

Before it could attack, the Herald was blindsided by a searing horizontal plume of red elemental fire. The centaur like angel was hurled back and began batting out the flames which momentarily engulfed while a new figure appeared on the scene. To the Rangers' surprise, they saw Tyler march forward with a determined look while holding his glowing Advent morpher ready. As he stepped over and rejoined his team, he fired off a few more gouts of fire to keep the Herald at a safe distance.

"That was a cheap shot Nephilim, even for you," Tyler said sternly as he reached down to offer a hand to his teammates. "I'm not going to let you hurt my friends or the civilians who came here tonight."

"Tyler? I... what are you doing here?" Gabby gasped rising to her feet, "I thought you were..."

"Training with Aunt Kara in how to control this firepower? You're absolutely right?" Tyler said with a wink, "Besides, I kinda owe you guys for yesterday."

"Then you actually want to take this guy on together this time, eh?" Eli asked.

The Red Ranger nodded, "I can't do it alone... not without you guys. We'll have to fight smart here so will you guys help me carry this load?"

The others gave quiet smiles and nods of agreement before forming up to take on the recovered enemy. Tyler stepped forward and brandished his morpher, "All right Rangers, one more time. Let's show this guy what we're made of!"

The Nephilim Herald was momentarily blinded and recoiled backwards as the morphers of the five Rangers detonated into brilliant prismatic light, arming them for battle.

 _"Flames of the Brilliant Sun, Advent Red!"_

 _"Roar of the Stormy Seas, Advent Blue!"_

 _"Quake of the Rumbling Bedrock, Advent Green!"_

 _"Chill of the Frozen Tundras, Advent White!"_

 _"Gusts of the Swirling Tornado, Advent Pink!"_

For a moment, the nearby grounds were illuminated by a warm vibrant nimbus of celestial energy as the fully morphed Rangers stood tall, _"Darkness Defied by Legacy's Light! Power Rangers!"_

As the others took ready stances and drew their personal weapons, Tyler brandished his Solar Saber, _"Advent Arise!"_

At that, the Nephilim charged forward and lowered its lance for a devastating attack as the Red Ranger stepped forward and readied a fighting stance, keeping his sword in a high guard position. As he waited, the sword began to glow red and become wreathed in flames. The Ranger held his stance and bravely stood his ground against the charging monster as it neared. Just as the Nephilim bore down on him, Tyler surprised his enemy by sweeping his sword across the ground and creating a blazing wall of flames. The sudden obstacle halted Sagittariel and caused it to rear back and wheel around to avoid the fires. The moment the monster was thrown off balance, Tyler leveled his sword and signaled the others to attack.

Gabby and Amber both took flight and made a passing attack with their piercing weapons followed up by a ground attack from the Blue and Green Rangers. The boys flanked around the wall of fire and struck crushing blows at the knees of the Nephilim with their mace and axe. The monster staggered and began to buck its rear legs and wave its mace to ward its attackers off. The Advent Rangers scattered and tumbled clear before Tyler leapt high over the wall of fire and swept his weapon down upon the ground fencing in the wounded Nephilim with more walls of fire.

The Red Ranger landed back down to the ground letting the fires form a sort of cage around his enemy. He was fighting smarter this time and now that his elemental powers had played their part, it was time to exploit the combat advantage. Because Sagittariel was walled in with little room to maneuver, it couldn't use its lance to fight effectively as such close range. It tried to swipe its weapon but Tyler batted the lance aside with his sword and advanced closer. As the Ranger moved, he pulled his blaster with his other hand and fired several shots injuring the Nephilim in its horse legs while driving it back to the edge of the fires. Once in range, Tyler fully ignited his blade and brought it around for a powerful downward cut invoking his father's signature finishing attack, "Radiant Smite!"

Sagittariel howled as it was hammered by a powerful blow and thrown backwards violently. While not as powerful as the original Red Ranger, the blow had severely damaged the Nephilim's cuirass and marred the edge of Sagittariel's ivory face mask. The monster tumbled back through to the other side of the fiery wall getting scorched by a last blast of flames in the process. As the monstrous horse warrior staggered to its knees and tried to recover from its injuries, the Advent Rangers regrouped and decided to follow through on their momentum instead. Their enemy was down and they intended to keep it down.

In a flash, they put their weapons together to form their Halo Cannon and leveled it at the surprised Nephilim. As the cannon charged, Tyler took aim as his teammates braced themselves and helped line up the shot. "Time to put this horse out to pasture."

They fired the cannon and a blast of celestial energy erupted with a resounding roar. Sagittariel never had to chance to brace itself before it was obliterated by the powerful shot. A great plume of light and fire erupted before subsiding in a glittering golden nimbus which momentarily hung in the air. The Rangers lowered their cannon and exchanged congratulatory cheers as peace and order was restored once more to the city's public zoo. Despite the draw of the zoo's annual holiday lights festival, it seemed the Advent Rangers had provided a rather impressive light show of their own.

As the Rangers continued to celebrate their latest victory, the winged figure of Umbriel hovered high overhead in the dark skies observing the events below. He had been wearing an impassive expression until now. His lips curled into a mild sneer of amusement and he gave a little snort before beating his wings and taking off higher into the dark night skies. He had seen everything he needed to of these new Rangers and he would adjust his future plans accordingly. For now, he would return to the back to the Sanctum as there was still much work to be done.

* * *

The next morning, Tyler sat in the warm dining hall of his dormitory eating an early breakfast with Eli and Amber. Despite the events of yesterday night, everyone had slept well enjoying the return of peace and quiet... that was until Gabby burst through the doors with Ethan in tow. The Pink and Green Rangers bounded over to the table with giddy expressions and thrust their smart-phones in the faces of their friends.

"Hey! Can you believe it?" Ethan chirped, "You remember that weather system that was coming through the mountains yesterday? There was so much snow that the university cancelled classes today!"

"That means snow day! We can do whatever we want!" Gabby cheered in agreement, "We can go the Union and get hot chocolate, or maybe go skating, or join the other people on campus for a snowball fight…"

"We could also finish our snowman building contest," Amber added giving Eli a pointed look, "Because I remember a certain someone assassinated Ethan's with an ice ball."

The Blue Ranger gave a sheepish shrug before Ethan waved it off and turned to his roommate, "So how about it Ty? You up for going out and raising some hell on campus today?"

Tyler calmly finished the bacon and eggs on his plate and put his fork down, "Hmm… I don't know. I could make use of the free time to catch up on some of my science homework…"

"Oh my God! Are you freaking kidding me?" Ethan exclaimed as he began to slap his forehead.

His outburst was interrupted as Tyler gave a joking smile to the other Rangers and sat up quickly from the table, "But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to play in the snow instead. Last one to the quad gets dumped in the snowbanks!"

The rest of the team gave a laugh and a cheer as they hurried after him to grab their coats. While he wasn't leading the other Rangers into any life or death battles against monstrous angels, he certainly looked forward to leading the charge into another kind of battle, especially one involving a massive campus-wide snowball fight. Not to mention maybe some hot chocolate and board games at the Union afterward didn't sound like such a bad idea either...

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Sorry for the brief delay everyone. Just like Tyler here, I got tied up with a million other things to do today in real life, lol. Coming up next will be the start of the longer arc based plots of the series so until then, thanks as always to everyone for reading and or following!**


	17. Winter is Coming

**Episode 8: Part 1**

Amber Woyda popped a few kernels of popcorn into her mouth and handed off the bowel to Gabby as the credits to the movie began to play. It was a little over a week before Christmas and the situation around the city of Hyperion Falls had been relatively tranquil of late. It had been a few weeks since the last Nephilim attack and Finals Week of the first school semester had just finished at the university.

Students were now taking the opportunity to enjoy some much needed downtime by relaxing and enjoying a few days before the dorms closed for the year and the students were let out for Winter Break to enjoy the Christmas and New Years holidays. On that particular evening, the Advent Rangers had all decided to stay in and gather in one of the common room lounges to view a movie and get into the holiday spirit. Unfortunately, there seemed to be a little bit of a debate as to what exactly constituted a holiday movie. The Pink Ranger gave a sigh and swirled the dregs of the popcorn around the bowl, "All right Ethan, I gave it a chance but I honestly don't feel any more holiday spirit than I did before I started watching the film. I'm still not convinced."

"What are you talking about Gabby?" Ethan replied with mild indignation, "Die Hard totally counts as a Christmas movie! Guys? Back me up here please?"

Eli scratched his chin, "Well… thematically it's a story about family and greed which are big things around Christmas time."

"Says the English major," Gabby muttered turning to the Red Ranger, "What about you Ty?"

Tyler couldn't help but start laughing, "Honestly, I was sold at 'Now I have a machine gun, ho-ho-ho.'"

As the other boys joined in the laughter, Gabby threw her hands up to Amber with a sigh, "Men… It's getting late. I'm going to bed you guys. Tomorrow night we're all going to watch a real Christmas movie, okay?"

The others got up off the couch and followed her out the room into the hallways. As the five friends parted ways for the evening, Tyler stopped in the bathroom before heading back to his room where Ethan was already getting into bed. After using the bathroom and returning to his door, he was surprised to see Amber coming back down the hallway hurrying to catch him before bed. In her hands was a small box with gift wrap and a red bow on the top. "Amber? Is everything okay? What's with the box?"

"Tyler! I didn't really get a good chance to speak to you alone earlier," she said shyly while walking up and extending the box forward, "I uh… wanted to give you a little early Christmas gift before I headed back to Michigan for the holiday."

He took the box in surprise and examined it, "Oh? Umm… thank you. You really shouldn't have. I feel bad I didn't get you anything now."

She shook her head, "It's no big deal... really. Just open it?"

He lifted the lid of the small box and saw that it was filled with small baked pastries containing fruit filing and topped with powdered sugar. Amber explained, "Those are _kolaczki_. My family's really Polish so that's a dessert we Eastern European types like to have around the holidays or special occasions."

"Wow! Thanks! That's really sweet of you," Tyler said closing the box, "Are you really sure there's nothing I can do for you in return?"

Amber shuffled her feet nervously, "Well… for now, just enjoy the treats, but maybe if things are still quiet after I come back from New Years, you could maybe consider hanging out and doing something? Like… just the two of us?"

Tyler blinked in surprise, having been caught completely off guard, "Oh… well…"

"Just think about it," Amber said quickly as she reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before bidding him good night and hurrying back off down the hallway.

Tyler stood in shock as he stared at the gift box for a moment and then touched his cheek where Amber had kissed him. Without a word, he went back inside his room and prepared to go to bed but he doubted he'd be getting much sleep that night.

* * *

Meanwhile across town, a man and a woman sat together at a table in an upscale bar in the downtown area of Hyperion Falls. They both looked to be somewhere close to thirty and idly enjoyed some drinks while they watched the lights and holiday bustle of the city outside. The attractive woman wore a stylish blue dress with dark leggings and a white sweater wrapped around her shoulders. She had long blonde hair with fair features and sipped lightly from a martini glass before turning to her companion.

He was a handsome man with dark brown hair and eyes along with a tall strong build. He wore dark dressy jeans and a gray button up shirt with a warm maroon red pullover sweater on top. He caught his friend's glance and smiled as he lifted his glass of Guinness beer, "It's a nice town, isn't it Laura?"

Laura gave a sardonic smile and continued to play with her glass before replying in her clipped posh British accent, "Well Connor, I have to admit it's nice... but it's nothing like being home in Somerset Valley."

Connor laughed and took a sip of beer, "You're right. As far as I can see, Colorado's got three things on Massachusetts: more mountains, more coffee, and a whole lot more legalized pot."

"You would know. After all, you've got that idiot hippie beard," Laura teased gently trying to get a rise out her old friend by pointing out his short but well groomed boxed style beard he had begun growing.

Connor chuckled feigning mild outrage, "I think you're just jealous you can't grow one to keep your face warm. In fact, my wife happens to like it and thinks it makes me look more mature and distinguished."

Even if she wouldn't admit it out loud, Laura inwardly agreed and simply gave a teasing sigh, "I suppose I'll just have to chalk that up to Noelle having odd taste in her men. Still... it's good getting a chance to come here and catch up with you again for a few days."

"Yeah I know what you mean," he smiled back setting his glass down, "I guess we should thank Kristen for asking us to come. She seemed pretty excited to have her Druid Order celebrate a Winter Solstice in her hometown."

"Yes, but remember that you and I have important ceremonial duties for this upcoming event," Laura reminded him, "We're going to be representing the Faerie Realm's Winter and Summer Courts."

"Which reminds me... what do you suppose Kristen and the other Druids are doing tonight at their secret pre-Solstice meetings?"

"For all we know they could be sitting around in a circle lighting up some crazy magical mushrooms and smoking them," Laura laughed.

Connor chuckled and took a swig of beer, "Well.. until then, the night's still young and we have nothing to do for the next few days. I wonder if there's any good Irish pubs in town here?"

"I think I'm going to need a little more to drink before I set foot in one of those pigpens again."

Connor rolled his eyes and flagged down a server gesturing to her martini glass, "Another drink for the lady over here please."

* * *

"Hmm… sounds like you're in a bit of a tough spot there," Eli smirked in amusement from across the table as he sat with Tyler in the Mugshot café the following morning.

The majority of students on campus had begun to clear out making the whole area around the school much less crowded and busy. In a way, Tyler preferred it that way so he could discuss this personal topic without a lot of other people hanging around. Moments later, Ethan walked over and set down his green work apron on a chair as he joined his two male comrades at the table. He had poured three mugs full of coffee and Amber's box of cookies sat open on the table.

"Tough? I think the choice is clear. You should start dating Amber," he grinned as he popped a few more of the _kolaczki_ in his mouth, "She's cute… and makes some killer dessert."

"Come on guys, I'm being serious here," Tyler said with a conflicted look, "There's a whole host of problems with doing that. I mean… we're all Rangers here and we hang out with each other all the time. What if we break up? That would be really awkward. Or what could that mean in a battle situation? Dating a teammate could cloud your judgment or make you lose focus on situations. Would you want me prioritizing Amber's life above the rest of yours?"

"Well, when he puts it that way…" Eli said conceding the point.

Ethan rolled his eyes, "Fair enough, but it's not like going out with regular people is any easier for the rest of us. Isn't that the classic superhero conundrum? Are you sure you're just not making excuses either?"

Tyler groaned and took a sip of coffee, "Maybe I'm looking for a reasonable one. Don't get me wrong… Amber's a nice girl and I think she's pretty too, but… it wouldn't be fair to her either… especially if there's someone else."

The Blue and Green Rangers stopped abruptly and looked at each other in surprise before Ethan asked, "Really? You have feeling for someone else? Who? Is it a girl?"

"Don't be an idiot. Of course it's a girl," Tyler frowned at his roommate's teasing jab.

"Do we know her?" Eli prodded but the Red Ranger tightened his features.

"I… that's not important right now. All I know is it might make things more difficult if I started dating this other person in general. What I need to do is find a way to let Amber down gently and preserve some semblance of harmony on the team."

"You could always ask Ms. Bishop. I'm sure she's a master of these kinds of situations," Eli joked.

Ethan stole a few more cookies and chuckled before pouring Tyler a fresh cup of coffee, "Well… in the mean time. Figure it out over a fresh cup. Something tells me you're going to need it."

* * *

Meanwhile on the distant outskirts of the city, a large band of monstrous creatures emerged from the darkness of some caves leading from the foothills of the mountains. The surrounding area was all wilderness and hinterlands for miles. Thick white snow lay covering the ground along with the miles of barren trees leading toward the city. The dark faerie creatures known as spriggans snarled and chattered amongst each other as they hesitantly shied away from the hated sunlight. The monsters had the appearance of gaunt elves with blackened skin, jagged teeth, and sharp predatory features. They wore assorted pieces of dirty armor and carried random weapons making them look more like some sort of marauding horde of monstrous barbarians.

"Clear out! Keep it moving!" came a sharp male voice as the spriggans made way and gave deference to their commander General Nuada. He had the appearance of an Elf, fair featured and graceful but he was also somewhat tainted. Nuada had a pallid complexion and his features were gaunt and worn detracting from the unusual beauty inspired by the Fair Folk. Of course, Nuada had once been of that kind before falling from grace and joining the monstrous Fomorian Host under the brutal hand of the warlord Balor. Under Balor, the Fomorians had menaced the Faerie Realm, a land which existed in parallel with the mortal world.

Unfortunately, several years ago Balor had been slain in battle in a place called Somerset Valley and the Fomorian armies were all but destroyed by the united armies of the Faerie Realm. But Nuada was a survivor who barely escaped the purge with his life and cobbled together some of the Host's broken forces. It was his hope he could carve out a name for himself and make a statement among the Shadow Fey: a faction of terrorists and malcontents who secretly plotted against the rule of the Four Fey Courts. If Nuada was going to carve out a name for himself and begin to gain some influence, then disrupting the Fey Courts' Winter Solstice was going to be his objective and he had a special plan for that.

The armored warrior pushed aside his grunts and led the way out into the snowy woods, "Come on you lot! We've got a few miles before we reach the next adjoining cave system. Follow me and don't waste any more time!"

The traitorous Elven warrior hadn't gone a quarter mile with his warband before they were stopped by the sight of a celestial figure descending from the wintry skies. Nuada brushed aside some of his long pale hair and squinted his eyes to see that the mysterious newcomer looked to be some sort of winged angelic woman in white robes. The Fomorians halted and tensed, moving their weapons to defensive positions as the angel hovered in front of them. She graced them with an amused expression, "Greetings Fomorians. Be not afraid."

"A Celestial?" Nuada asked as he drew his sword and held a ready stance, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The angel smiled, "I am Samandriel of the Nephilim Angels and one of the rulers of the Sanctum. You have stumbled into our territory."

Nuada tightened the grip on his weapon and tried not to sound too intimidated, "We didn't know this land was under your protection. Our quarrel isn't with you... but we'll still fight you if you stand in our way."

Samandriel gave an unimpressed look and sighed in boredom, "I seriously doubt you and your band of ruffians would be any threat to me Elf. I didn't come to threaten you... rather, I came offer a deal.

Nuada tilted his head suspiciously. As a member of the fey race, he was keenly aware of the power that lay in the words of a bargain and he approached carefully, "A deal? What sort of deal are you talking about?"

"I believe we can help each other... find common ground," Samandriel smiled kindly, "After all we Nephilim are no different to the rest of the Celestials than the Fomorians are to the Faerie Courts. Isn't that right? To our respective peoples, we are outcasts... monsters... who have been pushed to the fringes in favor of those who would actually be foolish enough to treat with the humans... those who think the humans are a legitimate race with any kind of power or influence."

Nuada gestured to his troops to stand down, "What do you propose then Lady Samandriel?"

The female member of the Triumvirate gave an evil grin, "We've been monitoring this region and know there has been a lot of fey activity here, along with the arrival of an important one. Isn't that why you are here?"

Nuada swallowed hard, "And what if we are?"

Samandriel sighed and folded her wings, "Then we stand to gain by working together. There is something you want from your target and something different that we want as well. We can achieve our own goals without getting in each other's way."

"And how do I know you won't try to trick us then, hm?"

Samandriel laughed, "My dear Elf, I am a Celestial... not some demon or a slippery faerie. We are bound to strict codes and we always keep our word. Even you know that. Tell me then, are you interested in hearing my offer or shall I destroy you all here and now?"

Nuada stared down the menacing Celestial who maintained a frighteningly angelic smile. He slowly glanced to his tired and ragged company of Fomorian warriors before grudgingly extending a hand. He knew he was in no position to make demands or threats, nor they in any shape to fight such a powerful Celestial. He might as well make the best of it.

General Nuada extended a grudging hand out to Samandriel, "What would you ask of us?"

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **That's right readers, we're doing a Celtic Christmas crossover! I also just wanted to give some quick replies to the two guest reader comments from the previous chapter.**

 **There was a specific reason I didn't give the Knights a formal roll call. I was doing something slightly different with that series in that they aren't technically Power Rangers and it didn't seem like something medieval knights would do. In a way, that series was more of an Urban Fantasy with Power Rangers elements rather than the other way around if that makes sense. I still appreciate the comment though and the suggestion on what the roll call could have been.**

 **As for a crossover teamup with the Advent and Occult Circle Rangers, it's a distinct possibility. I've been discussing the idea with the other writer and while it probably wouldn't be for quiet a while yet, I'm not ruling it out either.**

 **And finally... K** ** _olaczki is my kryptonite. Yum!_ :)**


	18. Kringle All The Way

**Episode 8: Part 2**

As late afternoon set in over Hyperion Falls. Tyler, Eli, and Ethan went to meet the girls and their mentor Kara in the entertainment district of the city. A large lit Christmas tree had been placed in the center of the main shopping plaza while a large public ice skating rink had been set up in an adjoining plaza one block over. While holiday shoppers strolled and did their shopping, they watched the skaters glide by or took some time out to enjoy several tents set up nearby with hot chocolate, warm bakery, or arts and crafts. While Kara and the boys were busy skating, Amber sat at one of the tents with Gabby watching the others while drinking some hot chocolate. The Pink Ranger warmed her hands and looked to her friend who was seated across from her. "Wow... so you actually went through with it last night, huh?"

"Yeah... I'm kinda thinking I shouldn't have done this until right before my flight back home later this week," Amber said, "But I just figured why not? You uh... don't suppose I freaked Tyler out too much, do you?"

Gabby shrugged and laughed gently, "Honestly? I have no idea. He's always on top of things when it comes to school, sports, or clubs, but he's never been much for dating. As long as I've known him, he was always kinda shy about it and kept himself busy with other activities instead, especially in high school. Whenever he was interested in someone he usually tripped all over himself and acted like a complete goofball."

"Well I'm glad I talked to you then," Amber said in relief, "I'm sure you know a lot more about this stuff than I do. After all, you were really popular in high school so I'm sure you went on tons of dates, right?"

Gabby shifted slightly, "Well... I don't know about that. I went on a bunch of first dates but they never went anywhere and nothing ever happened."

"So... you're kinda like me then?" Amber asked in mild surprise before hesitantly asking, "You've... never kissed a guy either?"

Gabby bit her lip and hesitated, "Umm... not exactly. You remember when you asked if there was ever anything between Tyler and I when we were younger? I wasn't completely honest about it."

Amber gave another inquisitive look as Gabby continued, "Technically... we were each other's first and only kisses and uhh... it may have happened once or twice."

Amber raised an eyebrow, "Once or twice? What does that even mean?"

Gabby took a nervous sip of her drink, "Well... my Mom said there was this one time I apparently kissed him on the playground when we were only five so that doesn't really count in my mind. Then there was this other time in middle school, but it was on a dare. I called him a big dork because I said he was afraid of girls. I dared him to kiss me one night and I thought he would be too scared... but I guess I was wrong. After that, we just didn't talk about it again."

Amber blinked a moment before laughing gently at her friend's discomfort, "Don't feel bad Gabby. Honestly, that all sounds so ridiculous that now I don't feel so bad."

"So... you're not mad or anything?" Gabby asked.

Amber shook her head, "Of course not... though I have to admit, that story is kinda cute and a little romantic in a way. Listen, as long as you and Tyler are okay with everything now, then we're cool too, right?"

Gabby smiled and nodded as the two girls squeezed each others hands in a show of friendship. At that moment, the others left the skate rink and came over to the tent to join them. Eli gave a wave, "Hey, hot chocolate! Nice! Can we have some too?"

"Let's take it to go guys," Ethan cut in, "Tyler, didn't you want to sit down and talk with Amber about something here for a few minutes... in private?"

The Red Ranger sputtered in surprised indignance before Gabby stood up and nodded, "That's okay. Why don't we go across the plaza to the Christmas Village and take some pictures with Santa Claus?"

"Aren't you all a little too old to be doing things like that?" Kara asked raising a skeptical eyebrow.

Gabby laughed gently and took her aunt's arm to lead her away, "Of course not Aunt Kara. Besides, I'm sure Santa would be more than happy to let you sit on his lap."

The older Gold Ranger gave an exasperated sigh while Eli and Ethan exchanged a shrug and followed them away from the tent. Tyler gave a nervous laugh and slowly sat down across from Amber. He had never really been good when it came to talking about romance and love, especially when it was toward other girls and his mind was racing trying to remember all the things he had been rehearsing with his guy friends earlier in the day. At the moment, all he could begin with was, "Uh... hey."

* * *

At the other side of the plaza, the other Rangers made their way toward a colorfully decorated Santa's Village which had been set up. There were crowds of people taking their children or young family members to see Santa and take a picture with him too. Sitting on the large decorative chair was a surprisingly convincing Santa Claus with an immaculate red suit, an authentic looking beard, and a jolly friendly laugh. The Rangers watched as he put big smiles on the children's faces and managed to make even grouchy crying babies stop their bawling. With a wink, Santa would reach into his large bag beside him and hand out delicious peppermint candy canes to each child who came to see him and it didn't look like he would be running out any time soon.

"Wow... I have to admit, that is one convincing mall Santa," Ethan remarked, "He certainly looks and acts the part."

"So what are you going to ask him for Christmas?" Eli asked jokingly, "A life?"

"Oh really funny man," Ethan scowled to his comrade before starting to bicker with him.

"Hey, will you two shut up already?" Gabby said trying to break up the argument while Kara rolled her eyes.

To Kara's surprise, she looked over and spotted some familiar faces in the crowd nearby the fenced off area where Santa was sitting. She gave a smile and waved them over catching the attention of the Rangers. They turned to see a tall slim middle aged woman with brown hair and a green wool hat flanked by a younger man and woman. The blonde woman was dressed in an expensive dark blue winter coat and beret while the man wore a red scarf over a dark wool coat.

The woman in green smiled brightly and hurried over greeting the Gold Ranger with a hug, "Kara Bishop! Oh my gosh! How are you girl?"

Kara laughed and let go to look her acquaintance, "Kristen... what a surprise. I didn't know you were in town, but I'm glad to see you!"

She turned and addressed the two people beside her, "Connor Walsh. Laura Gremory. Nice to see you again too. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Too long," Laura replied giving a warm shake of the hand revealing a silver ring with a blue sapphire on her finger.

Kara turned to her young charges, "Everyone? I'd like you to meet some old friends of mine. This is Kristen Bloom-Pierce, an old classmate and a Druid of the Juniper Order."

Kristen gave a concerned look, "Kara? Do these kids know what you're saying right now?"

Kara spoke quietly, "It's all right. These kids are Rangers too. They can be trusted, especially with two Hibernian Knights being present."

"Wait... Hibernian Knights?" Eli exclaimed turning to the man in the red scarf. He glanced down and saw the man had a golden ring with a red ruby stone in it, "You're the Connor Walsh? The famous fantasy author? The guy who wrote the Faerie Fire Series? Mr. Walsh, it's an honor to meet you! I am a big fan of yours!"

Connor laughed and kindly shook Eli's hand, "Hey thanks kid. It's always nice to meet a fan of my books."

Gabby turned to Laura, "Miss Gremory, I remember Aunt Kara telling me an old story about how you guys worked together to stop a whole bunch of faeries and demons from kidnapping people... it almost sounds too fantastical to be true."

Laura smiled, "Well, I can say that if you Rangers are busy fighting monsters of your own, then other supernatural threats and monsters from mythology absolutely exist. We're just some of the good guys who try to keep them in check too."

Kara looked to her old friend, "Kristen, I am curious but what are you three doing back here? There isn't trouble, is there?"

Kristen shook her head, "No. Our Druid order is actually hosting a big celebration for the Winter Solstice here in a few days and Connor and Laura came along as special mortal representatives. Their powers come from the two greatest forces of the Faerie Realm that keep each other in balance, the Summer and Winter Courts. For now, we came to look in on a very special representative of the Winter Fey who will be presiding over the celebration."

"Really? Who?" Eli asked.

Kristen smiled and pointed over to the tubby man in the red suit talking with the children. "You're looking at him."

The Advent Rangers stopped and stared in a stunned silence before Ethan turned his head, "Wait... Santa Claus? Are you shitting us? You saying that's some kind of real magical Santa?"

Connor and Laura exchanged an amused look while Kristen shook her head, "Well... not the way you might think of it. Actually, his true name is Lord Kringle. He is in fact an ancient and highly respected member of the Winter Court Faeries."

"Well, I guess it makes some sense," Elia admitted, "He's got a whole snowy fiefdom with Elves working under him."

Gabby sputtered trying to wrap her head around the situation, "But... if he's some kind of magical noble, what is he doing here?"

"He loves children and bringing happiness to others," Kristen said, "I imagine he just wanted to go out and spread some good before the other holidays coming up in the week. Seeing as how he has greater authority than any of us... well, there's not much we can do to stop the wishes of Lord Kringle."

"Or run the risk getting a lump of coal in your sock," Ethan muttered to his friends, "I can't believe the guy is real! Come on, we've got to tell Tyler and Amber..."

The Green Ranger was interrupted as three twinkling spheres of golden energy descended from the skies and landed in the middle of the plaza. They materialized into the familiar shape of the elite heavily armored Celestial automatons known as the Cataphractos. As the fearsome soldiers took form, they scattered a bunch of round marbles which in turn deployed into a platoon of Sentinel foot soldiers loyal to the Nephilim.

Connor and Laura tensed up and glanced over to Kara, "Friends of yours?"

"In a manner of speaking," she replied grimly, "What are the Nephilim doing here?"

"We'll sort it out later. We have to protect Lord Kringle!" Kristen called before summoning a wooden staff to her hand.

The Advent Rangers reached for their Advent morphers and quickly called their powers, taking advantage of the civilian chaos breaking out around them. As terrified shoppers and holiday strollers cleared out and fled from the monsters, Connor and Laura exchanged a nod and raised their magic rings calling on their own powers with the Gaelic trigger word, " _Athru_!"

The Rangers watched in surprise as Connor was engulfed in a plume of flames before emerging in a fantastical suit of gold and red Elven armor. Beside him, Laura was enveloped in a freezing burst of wind and emerged from a cloud of snowflakes with a feminine version of the armor only in silver and blue. The two veteran heroes called on their swords; a long elvish scimitar with fiery runes and an icicle rapier before crossing them together, "Hibernian Knights, to arms!"

Gabby called her own rapier and motioned her own comrades forward, "Come on everyone, let's follow their lead!"

* * *

Nearby, Tyler sat with Amber and shifted uncomfortably, "So... about last night. I think it's important we talk about this. Don't you think?"

"Sure," she said.

"Okay... great. Well..."

Before he could say anything more, the two Rangers heard a great commotion break out in the plaza as civilians began to scatter and flee in the wake of an attack by forces from the Sanctum. Cataphractos and Sentinel soldiers began running amok and while there weren't any Nephilim Heralds in sight, there was no doubt that something sinister was still going on. The two Rangers jumped their feet and quickly morphed, hurrying to join their comrades and take on the new threat that had appeared in their city.

Laura and Connor led the way clashing blades as they met with the first wave of Sentinels. Though they were unlike the Fomorian troops and evil faerie soldiers they had fought before they were confident their swordsmanship was still superior to these minions. As they parried aside the weapons of the soldiers and pushed forward, they glanced over their shoulders to see the angelic wings of the Advent Rangers before the younger heroes blew by making leaping attacks into the fray.

A large melee broke out in the plaza as Tyler and Amber joined their friends in clashing against the Sanctum troops. Tyler slashed aside a Sentinel and joined Gabby fighting back to back with her while Amber and Ethan fended off attacks from a Cataphractos warrior. "Gabby... what the heck is going on here? Who are these other people?"

"Friends of Aunt Kara. Celtic Faerie Knights... I think," she replied as she parried an enemy aside and skewered another Sentinel, "We're trying to save Santa over there. He's real."

"Wait... what?" Tyler exclaimed incredulously as he blocked an enemy's hack and kicked it aside,

"We're saving Santa? Are you freaking serious?"

"Long story, no time to explain now!" she said blowing a few more enemies back with a charged gust of wind from her weapon.

Meanwhile, Eli, Kara, and Kristen moved to join the Fey lord Kringle while two Winter Court bodyguards dropped their glamour enchantments to reveal themselves as Elvish soldiers. No sooner had they done so, more invaders came from the other end of the plaza, only this time they were Fomorian spriggans led by General Nuada. The evil Elf drew his sword and leveled it, "You're coming with me Lord Kringle! The Shadow Fey have plans for you."

"Nuada! You aren't going to get away with this!" Kringle answered with a disapproving frown. He reached for his magic bag but the charging spriggans were already on top of him while some others tangled with his Winter Court guards. Amid the chaotic scuffle, Kara picked up a fallen Sentinel's sword and clashed with some of the spriggans joined by Eli.

Eli wove through the fight and bashed a few aside with his mace, "Who are these guys? They're like ugly Elves or something."

Kristen batted aside one of evil fey soldiers and cast a spell to blast back a few more with a plume of flames, "They're spriggans. They're not so tough Blue Ranger, but annoying just the same!"

Before she could turn to help guard Kringle, Nuada used his own fey magic to surge forward in blinding speed to slip beside Kristen and backhand her with an armored hand. "I don't have time for your interference Druid."

He moved again in a blur of Elven speed and grace, using his sword to slay the two Winter guards from behind before vaulting high in a spinning maneuver. He landed near the startled Kringle and kicked his hand away from the bag before grappling the Winter noble. Nuada put his blade to Kringle's throat in a threatening gesture, "Don't come any closer!"

Kara and Eli turned in surprise and tried to square up against the Fomorian general. Nuada cast a spell to throw the two back in a burst of energy before whirling around to face the other Knights and Rangers coming his way. The remaining Cataphractos and Sentinels retreated from battle having served their purpose as distractions while the other spriggans secured their new hostage. Tyler stepped forward and leveled his blade toward Nuada, "Hey! Whoever you are, stop right there!"

"Remember my name boy. It's General Nuada. Now get out of my way," the evil Elven warrior sneered as he swept his own sword around and sent a wave of dark fire at the other rescuers.

Connor and Laura immediately stepped forward and moved to counter the Faerie magic with their own. The Summer Knight swept his fiery Elven blade in a circular motion raising a fire screen while Laura conjured an icy shield from her ring in the shape of a large snowflake. The Knights' powers absorbed Nuada's attack and shielded the other Advent Rangers but the violent clash of energy erupted in a brief cloud of smoke and fire.

In the confusion, the villains used the screen to make their getaway and they escaped the battlefield with Lord Kringle taken hostage. When the Knights and Rangers regrouped together in the empty ruins of the plaza, Kara and Kristen came over addressing their teams with serious expressions. The Druid spoke first, "This is bad news. Whatever those things were, they were working with the Fomorians and just took Kringle."

Kara nodded and gestured to her team of younger Rangers, "All right... let's all hurry back to the Rookery. We'll have time for introductions, explanations, and hopefully a working rescue plan if we're lucky."


	19. Óró, sé do bheatha 'bhaile: Welcome Home

**Episode 8: Part 3** **  
**

Late that afternoon, the Advent Rangers and their new allies returned to campus to convene in the central office of the Rookery Building. Kara took her place behind Professor Bishop's desk and presided over the meeting as the two groups of heroes made some introductions and basic explanations of what was going on. As they briefly swapped stories of the things that had been going on their respective parts of the country, Amber wrung her hands in concern, "I admit, even though we've seen you guys in action now, it's still a little hard to believe that faerie tales do exist... that there's an actual land of elves and pixies and leprechauns, or that some of these Fomorian things might still be lurking underground."

"Believe me, it took us a while to wrap our heads around all that too," Connor said sympathetically, "Even more so having magic rings stuck to our fingers and serving as knights of the Faerie Courts."

Kara nodded solemnly, "The more troubling point in all this is the fact that this General Nuada has aligned himself with the Nephilim Angels. What I want to know is why they targeted Lord Kringle and what they want from him."

Kristen cleared his throat, "Remember Kara, Nuada is a known member of a faction known as the Shadow Fey. They're not a very powerful group per se, but they have been a growing problem in recent years. There are fragments of the Fomorian army and some evil fey who still refuse to accept the rule of the Four Courts and have taken to thievery and terrorism. Over the past couple years, the Knights and I have been involved in just a couple skirmishes with them when the Courts called for our help."

Tyler crossed his arms and nodded solemnly, "Well if that's the case, then I imagine General Nuada intends to use Kringle as some sort of bargaining chip. Maybe hold him for ransom, or use him to make a political statement to rally more evil fey?"

Laura tapped her lip thoughtfully, "Those are all possibilities, though these Nephilim monsters must have some angle as well."

"Maybe they're just big grinches and hate Christmas?" Ethan joked grimly.

Laura stood up and paced the room, "Maybe that's not such an outlandish notion. I mean, didn't you say these evil angels are hell bent on sucking the life force out of people? Maybe because there's so much life and joy around the holiday, they figure they can get the greatest amount by going for one of the sources of it?"

Kara scratched her chin, "Whatever the case, we can't afford to waste too much time. Who knows what those villains might be doing to Santa, especially with the holiday no more than a week away."

Eli raised a hand, "Ms. Bishop? Question. If we're even going to hope to rescue this Lord Kringle or Santa or whoever, then we need to find him first? How on earth are we going to do that when we have no idea where Nuada might have taken him? For all we know, they could be anywhere."

Everyone fell silent and pondered it a moment before a sly smile began to spread on Kristen's face. The veteran Druid picked up her old oaken staff and gestured for the door, urging everyone to follow her. "Everyone? I think I might have an idea. Nuada and Kringle are both fey aren't they? Well, it's only appropriate that we make use of a little faerie magic of our own to deal with the situation, don't you think?"

The younger Advent Rangers all exchanged puzzled looks and remained sitting while Connor and Laura immediately began to follow their old mentor out the door. After having gone on many adventures with her, they knew there was no need to ask questions and trust her own wisdom when it came to these sort of situations.

Everyone followed along and left the tower, taking a short walk into the snowy woods which surrounded the area. Eventually, the others followed Kristen out into a clearing of the snowy tree-lined meadow. The Druid held her staff and looked to the skies before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Everyone watched as she began to gently move her staff in a gentle rhythmic circular motion while beginning to sing what sounded like a sort of old forgotten Celtic folk tune. The words sounded like they were probably Scotch Gaelic and she began to sway gently to the rhythm of the melody. As she sang out and had her voice carried in the swirling winter winds, parts of the chorus almost took on the call of an owl echoing in the woods.

The Rangers and Knights all stood entranced by the mysterious and hauntingly beautiful melody until they heard the fluttering of wings approaching. They looked above to see a pair of snowy white owls fly from the woodlands and perch on a nearby tree. The male and female snowy owls tilted their heads about and regarded the humans curiously before flapping their wings a few times and making some vocalizations.

Kristen stopped her song and held out a hand, "Yes... that's right. My friends and I are in need of assistance. Could you please help us?"  
The owls hooted again a few times and continued to converse with the Druid in the chilly winter air before she spoke again, "We are friends of the Winter fey. Lord Kringle has been taken and we fear he's in danger. We need your help to find him."

The two owls turned to each other and squawked a moment before the male owl flew off the tree branch and came to land on Kristen's outstretched arm. It made a few short hoots and bobbed its head before she nodded, "Thank you my friends. I am in your debt."

She let the owl go and the two birds flew away back into the woods to carry out their mission while the advent Rangers stood in awe. Eli grinned gleefully, "Oh wow! That was like something straight out of Mr. Walsh's fantasy novels."

Tyler scratched his head in wonder, "So... did I just see that right? Did Mrs. Pierce just have a conversation with a couple wild owls?"

"She's a Druid," Laura answered with a gentle laugh, "Speaking to plants and animals is kinda her thing."

"Who knew these fairy tale things were for real," Amber remarked with an impressed smile, "That was so cool!"

Kristen turned around and addressed the group with a calm expression, "So it looks like we've got some animal friends willing to help us out everyone. Those owls are going to spread the word and help us find Lord Kringle. In the mean time, I think we're going to need a little more help for when he's located."

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Ethan asked curiously.

Kristen smiled, "I figured it was time to call in some of the extra cavalry and I'll need some space to open a few portals."

* * *

Eventually the sun began to dip over the horizon and the dying rays of the afternoon light hung in the air casting long shadows and a reddish glow over the tall mountains of the region. When Kringle came to, the old portly faerie lord found himself sitting propped up against a rocky wall bound with cold iron chains. He frowned slightly in mild discomfort in despair knowing that whoever was holding him captive knew that iron restraints or weapons were particularly effective in subduing creatures of fey origin.

He heard the dripping sounds of water droplets on stone and in his dark musty environment, he guessed he was bring held in some kind of cave. Moments later, light from a flickering torch caught his attention and he turned to see the familiar face of the evil Fomorian general flanked by two spriggan guards.

"Ah... welcome back Lord Kringle, so glad you could join us," General Nuada said with a mocking sneer. The pale gaunt warrior walked over and loomed over his captive, "I imagine these accommodations are a far cry from your cushy workshop or the hospitality others show you."

"What have you done Nuada? Where have you taken me and why? What is this all about?"

The general gestured to his guards and the spriggans hauled Kringle to his feet before pushing him along down the corridor to walk with Nuada.

The villain simply chuckled, "There's no need to play dumb with me Lord Kringle. You know exactly who I am. After all... you can see us when we're sleeping and you know when we're awake, don't you?"

Kringle frowned in disapproval at the general's mocking tone, "If you're asking for a wagon full of coal as a reward, you're well on your way."

Nuada grinned with devilish delight, "Always making light of things, even the most dire of situations... that's something I respect about you Kringle. No, what you're going to give me is much more valuable. You are going to win me fame and followers when word spreads that I have taken you hostage."

"The Winter Court will do everything they can to get me back," Kringle pointed out.

"I'm counting on it," Nuada answered, "We Shadow Fey may be terrorists, but to force the great Winter Court to the bargaining table and negotiate a ransom deal? I imagine that will only embolden other dissenters in the Faerie Realm and win support for our cause."

Kringle sighed, "You're forgetting that you've enlisted the help of those Celestials... I take it they're getting something out of all this?"

Nuada led his prisoner to the mouth of the cave where there was a wide rocky outcropping. As Kringle looked around, he could see that he was high atop one of the mountains overlooking Hyperion Falls. The area looked to be a makeshift base of operations for these villains and he saw his sleigh sitting out in the snow. To his shock, Kringle saw that several other spriggans were in the same company standing guard with a handful of the Sentinel foot-soldiers of the Sanctum.

Kringle's magic bag was sitting nearby the sleigh and one of the members of the Triumvirate stood studying the vehicle and bag. Unlike his sister Samandriel, the angel Ithuriel was taller, thinner, and had more mature facial features. The detached and scholarly Nephilim lord paused from his studies to greet the new arrivals with an almost bored expression, "Nuada... you've brought our guest. I take it he was enjoying the comforts of what will soon be one of the Sanctum's forward observatories?"

"I never thought I'd see the day a Celestial would be working with such vile scoundrels are the Fomorians," Kringle chided him in gentle defiance.

Ithuriel seemed nonplused and simply straightened up while walking over and folding his hands in his robes. He spoke calmly, "My dear Lord Kringle... you don't seem to understand that we Nephilim are not aligned with the rest of our Celestial brethren. Like the Shadow Fey, we are Separatists who have found some common ground and an opportunity to benefit from an alliance."

Kringle glanced over to his beloved vehicle, "What have you done to my sleigh? What are you doing with it?"

Ithuriel gave a ghost of a smile, "You sleigh and your magic bag are what we wanted in this little exchange. This absurd holiday of Christmas which you continue to indulge the humans with will be their downfall and you will help us drain the life forces of all the people from the city below."

Kringle's eyes went wide in confused horror before the angel walked over to the bag and removed an object he had placed in it. It was a small minitature version of a golden urns which the Nephilim Heralds carried into battle to harm the people with. "You see, we will use the magic time and space bending properties of your sleigh to deliver these gifts... one of many hundreds to the people below. When they open these gifts, the humans will be given their opportunity to give back to us with their life energy and serve our goals."

"You monster..." Kringle cried in horror as Ithuriel put the urn back in th sack, "You won't get away with this. Help will come! I know it will."

"From those foolish Rangers and the Knights? I highly doubt that," Nuada sneered, "Now back to the caves with you. We still have a lot of work to be done if we're going to achieve our own goals."

As the spriggans led Kringle away, the Nephilim and Formorians didn't notice the snowy owl that glided by overhead before taking off back down toward the woodlands below the mountain peak.

* * *

As early evening began to fall over the land, the Advent Rangers waited patiently in the main study of the Rookery Building for any developments in their plan. In one corner of the room, Tyler and Kara sat paging through a few books to kill time while Laura and Amber sat playing a game of chess at a side table. Ethan tended to the crackling fire burning in the hearth as Gabby paced restlessly. Connor sighed and crossed his arms, "You know... it's times like this Scratch and Yum Yum were around to help kill the time."

"If they were in this tower running around my office, I'd probably kill them first," Kara said offhandedly from her book without looking up. Eli gave the Summer Knight a questioning look before Connor explained.

"Our pet gargoyles. They live in Kristen's antique shop and more often than not cause a lot of mischief."

Laura laughed gently as she glanced up from the chessboard a moment, "Poor Damon... I imagine Kristen's poor husband has his hands full looking after the shop with those two running around."

At that moment, there was a rapping at the windows outside and gabby walked over to see what it was. The Pink Ranger opened the latch and was surprised to find one of the snowy owls from earlier waddle its way inside from the cold night air. She shied away from the wild animal as it shook some snow off and flapped its wings a few times. Laura got up and gently came over to tend to it. As the Knight of Winter, she figured a winter creature like that would probably respond a little better to her. She gently picked up the owl and stroked its head while speaking in a soothing voice, "There now... that's a good lad. Are you here to help us? Have you found Santa?"

She turned her head in bemusement to Connor and sighed, "You know... there are times like these I wish Noelle was around. She was always the expert when it came to wild animals."

Before he could answer, there was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal the woman Laura had invoked as well as Kristen and two other young men. One of them was a fair featured and proper looking man with a stylish gray wool coat and slacks while the other was a little shorter and donned a green thermal parka coat. The man in green had light brown hair and eyes and wore a gold ring on his finger with a green emerald. He greeted Connor first with a handshake and one armed man hug, "Hey man, you've only been gone a couple days and you're already in trouble?"

"Hey Quin, Santa being held hostage is serious business bro. If your kids want Christmas gifts, then you're going to help us save him," Connor smiled putting an arm around his best friend's shoulder. He turned to the Rangers, "Guys... I'd like to meet some friends of ours. This is Quinton Wallace, the Spring Knight."

The man in the gray coat reached out and took Laura's hand in a polite gentlemanly handshake, albeit a lingering one. "Laura... always nice to see you again. It's been a while."

"Too long," she replied with a mile blush before clearing her throat and addressing the Rangers, "Everyone, this is Stephen Gentum-Smith, the Silver Knight from the Court of Stars."

Finally, the other young woman squeezed Laura's hand to give her a warm greeting before walking over to Connor and taking Connor's arm. She was a pretty brunette who had tied her hair in a braid. She wore an orange scarf and winter cap and on her finger was a silver ring with an orange stone in it. "You aren't forgetting someone, are you dear?"

Connor gave her a little kiss on the side of the head and shook his own, "Of course not. Our Autumn Knight, Dr. Noelle Moreau-Walsh."

"Wow... the gang's all here," Amber smiled in amazement at the older veterans in their midst, "All five Knights."

The snowy owl fluttered over and landed on Kristen's arm and chattered for a minute before the Druid nodded, "Everyone... now that the help is here, it seems our animal friends have spotted Lord Kringle. They say he's being held on the top of a nearby mountain."

Kara smiled and cracked her own knuckles, "All right then... let's all make one more legend here and save Christmas."


	20. The Knights Before Christmas

***For those who didn't catch on, today is a double post starting with Chapter 19. Think of it as a little holiday bonus. :)**

* * *

 **Episode 8: Part 4  
**

After night had fallen over the mountains and plains around Hyperion Falls, the Advent Rangers and their new allies made their way out toward their newest destination. The Hibernian Knights rode upon their mounted fey steeds which moved as fast as the wind while the morphed Rangers along with their mentor Kara used their own wings to fly overhead and cover the approach from the air. The heroes followed the lead of their animal guide as the owl was joined by others and directed them to the base of a small mountain at the edge of the city's hinterlands.

As the Rangers and Knights paused to regroup, they looked up to the snowy peaks of the mountain before them glad that even in the darkness, the winter snows still offered some reflective light for them to make out their bearings. Eli took a moment to scan the horizon and examine the peaks. "What do you guys think? Once the owls lead us to Santa, we hit the bad guys with a one two punch?"

Kara nodded and palmed the gladius sheathed at her side, "We Rangers will strike first from the skies and draw the attention of the Nephilim forces. While they're being drawn off, the Knights will ride in from the ground and carry out the rescue."

Amber gave a worried look over toward the Knights, "Are you guys sure your mounts will be okay? Will they really be able to climb and not get hurt?"

Noelle smiled and gently patted the head of her fey horse as it gave a whinny, "Not to worry Amber. It's pretty amazing what these horses can do. They've carried us all through much worse."

"Let's not tempt fate Noelle," Quinton remarked grimly as he cantered his restless mount forward, "We should still try to exercise some caution."

"Agreed," Laura chimed in as she and Connor led the others forward, "Rangers? We'll see you all at the top of the mountain in a little bit. Good luck up there."

Tyler nodded and gave a wave as he and the other Rangers took off into the chilly night air followed by a few guide owls. They followed the birds while a slight snow was blown by the gentle wind. As they climbed higher in midair, Gabby looked down and gulped in mild discomfort,

"Huh... hard to believe we've never seen some of these mountains up close like this. We've never flown this high."

"Best not to think about it," Kara remarked nearby with a tone of serious and steely resolve, "Let's keep it down and focus on the task at hand."

Eventually, they were led to the snowy outcropping and entrance of the caves where Kringle was being held. The six winged Rangers made one wide pass flying around the mountain slopes before they drew their blaster pistols and angled in closer. There they could see Sentinels and spriggan soldiers milling about and standing on guard. Tyler gestured his weapon and gave a nod, "All right everyone, let's make this showy. Let's not let the veterans down."

The six made diving attacks in formation and strafed the mountainside with their blaster fire. A few of the surprised enemies were tagged and brought down before they scrambled to regroup and call for reinforcements. More troops poured out of the cave mouth with weapons at the ready as the Advent Rangers touched down and called their melee weapons. Eli glanced over and spotted the large sleigh parked off to the side, "Uh... guys? Is that what I think it is? Is that Santa's ride?"

"We'll worry about that later," Kara called as she leveled her twin scimitars and braced herself to meet the charging enemy troops heading their way, "Stand your ground and keep your guards up. Don't give them an inch!"

The Rangers followed their teacher's words and met the onslaught, using their weapons to slash and batter their enemies back. As fierce hand to hand erupted on the large mountain ledge, the Rangers felt a powerful gust of wind sweep by followed by several enemies being thrown sideways. Amid the battle, they saw the mounted Hibernian Knights come sweeping in on their mounts, trampling enemy soldiers and charging through to the cave entrance. Stephen cleared the way firing a silver arrow from his bow which split off into a twinkling barrage of lesser projectiles.

The last of the rear guard was swept aside as Quinton leapt off his mount and brought a short sword and Celtic sickle around calling on a blinding bolt of Spring Thunder. Connor and Laura dismounted and made a break for the cave entrance while Noelle covered the Rangers by hurling her curved elven blade like a boomerang and knocking back a few more spriggans. Gabby gave a wave and smiled, "Hey! Nice trick! You've gotta teach me that one sometime."

While the Knights and Rangers joined together and fought alongside each other, Connor and Laura barged through into the cave until they came across the chamber where Kringle was being held along with Nuada looking after him. Connor ignited his sword like a torch and charged Nuada surprising the Fomorian general and bullrushing him back, "All right Moldylocks, we don't have time for you. Get out of our way!"

As he clashed with the General, Laura slashed apart Santa's iron chains and helped him rise, "Lord Kringle? I'm a knight of the Winter Court. My friends and I are here to save you."

"Thank goodness child! Thank you," he gasped breathlessly as Laura led them out quickly.

Connor slashed the ground warding off Nuada with a temporary wall of fire before making a hasty retreat himself. As he joined his comrade, he gave a thumbs up.

"Well... so far so good."

Unfortunately, his words had been a bit premature as they made their way outside. From the skies, a winged female figure descended and landed in the middle of the melee causing the Rangers and other Knights to tumble away and get clear. As the resulting cloud of wind and snow subsided, the Rangers gasped as they were confronted by the familiar sight of the Triumvirate commander Samandriel. The silver haired female angel called forth her menacing polearm weapon and swept it around causing everyone to dive for cover or take evasive action. "Rangers! You will not interfere with my brother's plans. I will slay you all here and now!"

"Uh oh... not good," Noelle muttered before Samandriel whirled around in surprise and saw that Lord Kringle had been freed.

"What? What's this?"

Connor forcefully pushed Laura and Kringle toward the sleigh, "Crap! Let's make a run for it!"

In the confusion, the Knights remounted their steeds while the Rangers withdrew from the fight and piled into the sleigh with Kringle.

"Uh... nice to meet you Santa... sir," Eli said to the old faerie lord in spite of the cramped situation.

"God... this is all too weird," Tyler remarked before Kara gave a grunt and pushed the sleigh forward off a shallow slope and jumped in. Kringle took the reins and the Knights rode after the sleigh as it careened down the steep slopes of the snowy mountain to escape from the angel Sanadriel. The Rangers all braced themselves and held tight as the magic sled hurtled around rocks, trees, and obstacles at breakneck speed, all the while too breathless to even scream in terror.

After several long heart-pounding minutes of experiencing something akin to a Winter Olympics bobsled run, the Rangers felt the sleigh powerslide to a stop at the base of the small mountain kicking up a wave of snow along the evergreen trees. They had outpaced their Knight allies who were still riding down the mountain after them trying to catch up. By now, the early light of dawn was beginning to break over the mountain filling the skies with pinkish red light.

As everyone stumbled out of sled, Ethan toppled over and hugged the ground, grateful to be alive while Eli doubled over and threatened to lose the contents of his stomach. Amber knelt in the snow catching her breath and looked over to see Tyler putting his arms protectively over Gabby. Their helmets were forehead to forehead and he was speaking quietly to her, mostly likely saying something reassuring or calming after that ordeal. The White Ranger did not have long to think about what she was seeing before they were again harassed by the angel Samandriel.

The Nephilim leader swooped off the mountain after them and she also carried General Nuada with her for added support. She stepped forward, "You are making this very difficult for me children. I won't ask you to surrender again."

"Don't waste your breath, we weren't going to anyway!" Kara called as she leapt off the sleigh and clashed with Samadriel. The Gold Ranger skillfully traded blows and fought Samandriel to a standstill while Nuada faced the Rangers without drawing his weapon. He spoke a dark fey incantation and summoned his last company of spriggan soldiers to aid him. They encircled the Rangers and the sleigh, effectively trapping them.

"Face it Rangers, there's nowhere left to run!" Samandriel grinned as she broke away from Kara and hovered overhead to try and intimidate them.

"I'm afraid she'd kinda got a point," Eli pointed out seeing how they were outnumbered and trapped.

At that moment, Kringle pulled his bag from his sleigh and tossed it to the Red Ranger nearby, "The urns! Use the Nephilim's urns!"

Tyler caught the bag and pulled out one of the life draining artifact from the bag. Inside, he could see the angels had stuffed it full of the evil devices and he opened it up to his other teammates. "Let's do what Kringle says guys!"

The Advent Rangers took the urns and surprised the villains by throwing them amid the ranks of the enemy soldiers. As expected, the urns activated and began sucking out the life forces of their victims. Nuada watched in horror as the urns were used against his troops and all the spriggans were effectively destroyed by having their vital energies sucked away. His entire army dissolved away into black wispy smoke, "No! Damn you humans!"

Samandriel smiled in surprised amusement at the misfortune of her ally before flapping her wings. The tide of battle had changed and she decided to make a positive out of the situation. "Perhaps we'll finish this another day then Rangers."

She swooped around the battlefield and used her magic to scoop up all the filled urns and retreat from the battlefield with a bounty of life energy from the villainous fey warriors. Nuada shook his fist at the skies, "You traitorous witch! You're leaving me! Come back and fight!"

"With pleasure," Connor answered as the five mounted Hibernian Knights finally caught up and thundered onto the battlefield, "This is your last chance Nuada. Surrender now and the Four Courts might go a little easier on you."

The Fomorian snorted and drew his blade defiantly, "I think we both know that's not an option Knight."

Laura was the first to dismount her steed and draw her rapier. She strode forward to meet Nuada. She nodded toward the Rangers and Kringle, "I'll deal with this. Amber? Would you care to join me?"

The White Ranger gripped her icy spear with resolve and glanced toward Gabby before nodding and joining the Winter Knight. She rose to her feet and squared up alongside the veteran hero. "Let's do this."

Nuada sprinted forward only to have his blade countered by a skillful riposte of Laura. As the Winter Knight maneuvered skillfully with a trained fencer's grace, she opened up gaps in Nuada's guard for Amber to follow up and make attacks with her spear. Both of their icicle weapons clashed with the Shadow Fey and threw him off balance while beating him back. The Knight and Ranger moved together effortlessly in the snow rolling off each other's attacks and setting up defensive blocks and counters. As Amber parried the enemy's sword aside, Laura disarmed him and wounded him in the arm with a swift biting cut of her icy weapon.

Nuada stumbled back and tried to recover his weapon before being boxed in and double teamed by the female fighters. Both of them attacked and thrust their icy piercing weapons together freezing the malevolent Elven general before dragging them away in slashing motions. The frozen Nuada crumbled into a million icy shards ending the threat as the two girls exchanged a nod and a high five. The others gave a cheer and regrouped with their friends knowing that with Lord Kringle safe and the Nephilim plot thwarted, things could eventually return to normal. There was still a Winter Solstice celebration to attend with the Juniper Order Druids and a lot of explanation to do for the fey courts. At the moment with the dawn sun rising, the Rangers and their new friends could only hope that they wouldn't be too tired to tackle some of those events later in the fresh new day.

* * *

Later that evening, Tyler sat on his bed playing a computer game on his laptop when he heard a knock at the doorway. By now the dorm had mostly cleared out and Ethan was out running a few errands before another little holiday party planned that evening. Tyler had been feeling lazy and decided to enjoy the peace and quiet of having the dorm room all to himself so he hadn't really been expecting company. While he had been hoping to rest some more, he looked up to the open doorway and sat up in surprise when he saw Amber take a hesitant step forward, "Hey. Umm… mind if I come in?"

He closed his laptop and got up from his bed to offer her a chair, "Amber? Yeah, have a seat. I didn't know if you were still here or not."

"I was just finishing packing before heading to the airport tomorrow morning. Gabby already left to meet up with her folks but I wanted to try and talk to all of you before we headed to the party since I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Ethan's out right now so I'm afraid you missed him right now," Tyler shrugged.

"Hmm. That is too bad," Amber sighed as she sat down on the foot of Ethan's bed covered in a green blanket, "But at least you're still here, right? Hopefully you weren't too busy with anything just now?"

"No," he said gently waving his hand toward his laptop, "Though… this may be a good time to talk and well, sort some things out."

The White Ranger nodded, "Yeah. I remember you were trying to tell me something before the whole thing with the Knights and the faeries and stuff."

"Right…" Tyler said pacing nervously, "I was wanting to talk about the stuff between us right now."

Amber tensed slightly and bit her bottom lip with a nod, "Oh… yeah I figured. Listen, I didn't mean to freak you out with the cookies and the kiss and all…"

"It's okay," he replied with a placating gesture, "It was really sweet of you and I was very flattered. To be honest… it was kind of a surprise and a rare occurrence for me, to have a girl show any genuine interest in me. I guess I was never really great when it came to girls and dates and all that stuff, especially in high school. I'd never know what to do or say."

"Gabby might have hinted at it," Amber chuckled lightly, "If it makes you feel any better, I never had a boyfriend and always kinda sucked at that kind of thing too… being shy and nervous… you must still think I was kind of a spaz for just up and doing this, huh?"

"No, I think it took a lot of guts and I appreciate your doing it," he answered honestly, "That's why I want to try and be brave and be honest with you too. I think you're brave and pretty, and kind. You're a great friend, a great teammate and someone I really like being around. I'm just not sure a romantic relationship is a good idea."

Amber's expression was completely neutral and unreadable and she remained silent as he continued, "Having an inter-team relationship might be difficult because it could screw up a great friendship and partnership… it could affect our judgment on the battlefield and be unfair to the other Rangers and…"

"Wouldn't be fair to me because your heart is with someone else?" Amber smiled faintly, "Tyler… it's okay. I appreciate what you're trying to do but I can see the truth. I had a feeling you might kinda have a thing for Gabby."

The Red Ranger paused in surprise, "I… wait, how did you…"

Amber smiled again and stood up to face him, "I've always kinda suspected it. The way you two are. The intimate things she's mentioned to me in passing about you two growing up together. And then when we were working with the Knights? How could I ever stand in the way of that?"

"I... hmm... I'm that obvious, huh?" he asked with a mixture of mild embarrassment and relief.

"Lucky for you, I'm not sure she completely expects it," Amber answered.

"I'm really sorry Amber," Tyler sighed with an apologetic look, "I like you a lot too but I didn't want to be a bad guy either, especially when we're both bad at this kind of thing."

The White Ranger glanced away, "If I can be completely honest with you, maybe my crush on you hasn't been completely reasonable either. When you saved me from harm in that first Nephilim attack, I was a little starstruck and liked the thought of someone caring enough to try and protect me. I know I'm a long way from home and maybe there's a selfish part of me that was just looking for people to cling on to so that I wouldn't feel so scared or alone, you know?"

Tyler gave a kind smile and nodded gently before walking across the room towards her, "There's nothing wrong with feeling that way or wanting that either Amber. Even if a relationship like that might not be in the cards for us, I wouldn't want you to feel alone or scared here either. I hope you know I'd still want us to be good friends and that I want to be someone you can count on if you need me for help."

He put his arms around the shorter girl and gave her a comforting hug, "I think there's gotta be a guy out there who would be very lucky to be your boyfriend later."

She smiled as she rested the side of her head against his chest, "Is it still okay for me to be a little jealous of Gabby right now for not knowing what a good thing she's got?"

He laughed softly, "Sure. And I wouldn't hold it against you either. You're sure there's no way I can make this up to you?"

As they let go, Amber took a deep breath, "Well… if it doesn't make me sound like too much of a loser, would you mind being my first kiss then?"

She pointed up to a sprig of green mistletoe which Ethan had hung on the wall over his bed. The Green Ranger had hung it up as a joke hoping that if any of their female coeds in the dorm came for a visit to their room, he could use it to get a little lucky. Tyler stared in bemusement at the plant silently cursing his roommate for a minute.

After taking a calming breath, he graced her with a kind hearted nod, "Sure. Why not?"

He stepped forward and slowly leaned in, hesitating just a moment before pressing his lips to hers. It was a chaste but tender kiss, more than a little peck but not a deep passionate one either. As they parted he cleared his throat in slight red faced embarrassment, "Well... how was that?"

She brushed aside some of her gold hair and gave a sheepish smile, "Thanks Tyler. Now I think we're even for the pastries."

He couldn't help but laugh a little just as Ethan came into the room and popped his head in, "Hey! Are you guys ready to head over to the party tonight? let's get our coats and get going!"

* * *

Later on, the Rangers made their way to the cozy little Mugshot café for one last hurrah before a holiday break. Kara had come along with the Hale and Winthrope families and they mingled with their visiting guests from Somerset Valley. When the Rangers arrived, they saw that the place had been decorated a little nicer than usual with some holiday decorations and a small lit Christmas tree with full trimmings. As most of the people in the campus town area had left for the semester, the owners of the café didn't mind having the extra people there throwing an impromptu party. Sitting on a large table was a spread of cookies and small holiday bakery treats.

"You know, it's kinda too bad that there aren't any pubs around here that are like O'Doyle's back home," Quinton remarked as he poured some cups of coffee and handed them off to his friends, "But I have to say this coffee is still a pretty good substitute."

"Not to worry buddy. I can fix that for you," Connor said pulling a small flask from his coat pocket. He mixed in a little creamer and whiskey for Quinton's cup, "We still have what we need to make some Irish style coffee."

"I think I'll pass," Laura sighed, "Honestly, do you Irishmen really have to mix alcohol with everything?"

Connor gave her a gentle nudge with his elbow along with a playful wink, "Well it's the only way my people were able to deal with you insufferable Englishmen for hundreds of years now."

Noelle, Quinton, and Stephen all gave a laugh at the retort as the Rangers and their families came over from speaking with Kristen. As they gathered, Kara cleared her throat and addressed the group, "Everyone… thank you for coming. It's nice to see old friends again and be able to work together to… well, save Christmas."

"I'm sure Lord Kringle won't forget to put a little extra something in our stockings this year," Kristen added with a laugh, "But I am glad we got one more chance to meet before having to go back home. It's a bit of a modest little party tonight, but I think it'll do."

"Ah, but you're forgetting something," Connor said as he ambled over toward the lit tree in the corner of the room, "What's a party without a little music, right?"

There sitting under the tree were a couple small cases with instruments they had carried over from the Winter Solstice festivities of the druids. Connor handed a guitar to Quinton and picked up a bow and fiddle, "Why don't we show the young guns here how we do celebrate back home with a Celtic flair."

Kristen walked over and took up a seat by the tree next to her two fellow companions of Gaelic heritage. She picked up some uilleann pipes, "All right. Let's play something snappy. How about a set by Imar? Start with Into the Light?"

The Rangers and their new knightly friends stood back and listened as the three musicians launched into a spirited Celtic folk song. Amid the lights of the season and feeling of family and good cheer, they knew that whatever plots evil fey or renegade angels would devise in the future would never be enough to overcome the bonds of friendship and camaraderie that had been formed between great heroes of old and those of a future yet to come.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Thanks as always for reading everyone and happy Winter Solstice! Hopefully you enjoyed this little Hibernian crossover because I know I did. We're going to put this series on a brief hold with the holidays coming and will resume shortly afterward. Although it's early, here's wishing you all a blessed Christmas and Happy New Years! :)**


	21. Mist and Shadow

**A/N:  
** _Apologies for the brief absence everyone. I've been dabbling in some other fandoms recently and working to finish another project. Time to get back to business here so hope you like the start to this next multi-part plot._

* * *

 **Episode 9: Part 1  
**

A spray of white powdery snow flew through the air as Ethan Larson skidded to a halt at the base of the hill where a large cozy winter lodge sat. He took a moment to adjust his skis before he was joined by his other Ranger friends who arrived on their own skis or snowboards. With Christmas and New Yeas having come and gone, Amber had returned for the new semester starting soon at the university. Until then, the five friends decided to catch up and enjoy the last days of their winter vacation enjoying the snow at a local ski lodge just outside the city. For those who were natives of the mountain states like Colorado, skiing and snowboarding came natural to many of them and was an immensely popular activity during the cold months.

For the Advent Rangers however, there was a slight catch to their plan. Since they were spending a few days at one of the public ski lodges, they still needed a chaperone and their Ranger mentor Kara Bishop volunteered for the task. Why she did so, they couldn't be certain but there was no doubt she had her own reasons.

As the glare from the early afternoon sun lit up the ground and snowy slopes, Amber removed her white rimmed goggles and took a deep breath of the cold fresh mountain air, "Ah… this was a great idea! The perfect way to spend the last few days of our break."

"How about we head back inside the lodge to warm up?" Gabby suggested as she unfastened her pink boots from her snowboard, "We can grab lunch and have something hot to drink."

Tyler nodded and loosened his red scarf as he tucked his own board under his arm, "Sure. I wonder if we're going to find Aunt Kara still sitting in the central hall by the fireplace. She seemed pretty engrossed in her project since this morning. I wonder what she was working on?"

When the five had left after breakfast that morning, Kara had been parked by the fireplace with the thick dusty tome given to her by the scribe Simeon along with notebooks and a bunch of regional maps. Tyler didn't have any time to ponder the question as he felt a snowball splatter off his shoulder.

"If you keep talking like that, you're going to jinx us," Eli pointed out as he rolled another snowball in his hands, "We came here to relax, not to be put to work, remember?"

"I don't know… Tyler still kinda has a point," Ethan reluctantly admitted, "It has been a little while since the last Nephilim attack and if she's working something Ranger related..."

The Green Ranger was suddenly silenced as he was hit by the next snowball. He wiped the snow off slowly and gave a low growl, "All right Holt, you're asking for it!"

Ethan tore off his green winter hat and fumbled to run with his skis on while trying to give chase to Eli in order to tackle him into the snow. The two girls looked to Tyler and he threw up his hands with an impartial shrug, "Hot chocolate anyone?"

* * *

Some time later, the Rangers dressed down from their winter gear and gathered in the dining hall of the lodge to have lunch. They were met there by their mentor who was drinking a tall cup of coffee and paging through some of her notes. As they sat down with their trays, Gabby took a seat beside the older Gold Ranger and gave a curious look, "Hey Aunt Kara, what's going on? You've been holed up here since last night with your head in the books. Don't you want to come boarding with us later?"

Kara gave a tired look and shook her head, "I'm afraid not Gabby. I've been doing some more research from the tome and came across some interesting passages. Something that I think might have to do with this stretch of the mountains."

"Oh no… here it comes," Eli sighed quietly while giving Tyler a light elbow in the side.

"That's why you wanted to come here with us?" Amber asked as she peeked over the notebooks and maps that Kara was opening.

"One of the major reasons," Kara admitted while taking a sip, "And to make sure nothing _untoward_ was going on during this little field-trip either."

Ethan rolled his eyes as he ate his sandwich, "Come on Ms. Bishop, we already live in a college dorm. It's not like we specifically need to come here for any hanky panky to go on."

Everyone stopped and stared at him in silence for a moment, including Kara with a pointed glare. Ethan sighed defensively, "Not that it would. I'm just saying… geez, you guys know what I mean."

Kara waved it off, "Anyway… I was paging through the Book of Enoch and came across some passages mentioning someone who might be able to help us in our fight against the Nephilim."

Amber tilted her head curiously, "Really? Who?"

"I have reason to believe that there is a Celestial hermit who resides in these mountains… a being by the name of Ixion. It's said that he was an ancient angel of Fate and Prophecy as well as a master craftsman who could fashion things out of light itself."

"And you think he might be able to use those skills to help us?" Tyler asked, "Like to give us a weapon, or a hint about the future?"

Kara shrugged, "I can't be sure. Very little is known about Ixion, even among the Celestials. It seems that he preferred to live as a hermit away from the Heavens so that he could hone his craft and not be bothered by those who he didn't think was worthy of helping."

"Those he didn't think were worthy? Geez, he kinda sounds like a prick," Eli chimed.

"Oh you would know," Gabby muttered to gently razz him.

Kara shook her head, "You misunderstand. He was an angel of Fate and Prophecy. He probably did what he did so that he wouldn't inadvertently alter fate. If the Celestials had access to such advantages, it could throw things out of balance, even by their standards."

"Well, things are already out of balance," Ethan pointed out, "These Nephilim have already rebelled and are trying to blow up the world. If our trying to stop them isn't a worthy cause, then I don't know what is."

Kara grimaced, "I hate to turn this into a sort of business trip, but I think it's something worth investigating further. Who knows when we'd need the extra help?"

Amber wrung her hands, "Do you know where this Ixion guy lives? Where are we supposed to find him?"

Kara pulled out some maps where she had been marking up some areas, "Based on the vague notes of the text, it says Ixion resides in a crystalline palace, seated upon a snowy crown of ice."

Tyler frowned in thought as he eyed the maps and thought it over, "A snowy crown of ice… that could refer to Snowpeak Valley. It's ringed by small peaks of ice and kinda looks like a crown from above, don't you think?"

The others eyed the map and exchanged low mumbles of agreement, though they sounded a bit uncertain themselves. Gabby rose from her seat, "All right then. That seems about as good a place as any to start. Maybe we can find a safe place to morph and then do a flyby to scope the area out?"

"It's not a bad idea," Eli agreed as he took the map and looked it over, "It doesn't look like it's too far from here. When do you want to go?"

"Maybe when we have a little more information," Kara replied halting everyone, "None of us quite know what sorts of dangers to expect. If Ixion prefers not to be bothered, he's probably set up means to keep people out. We should approach carefully. I'd like a little more time to plan things out first, okay?"

"No complaints here," Amber sighed in momentary relief, "In the mean time, I wouldn't mind a nice easy cruise down the bunny hills this afternoon."

"Then I second the motion and move for dessert," Ethan remarked, raising his cup of hot coco and earning a round of agreement from the rest of the table.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was much less joy and levity from within the halls of the floating Celestial fortress known as the Sanctum. The Nephilim Umbriel stood overseeing the construction of some new Sanctum troops. He wore a dark expression on his face as he stood watching from a balcony and waited patiently. Finally, one of the side chamber doors opened and the female Nephilim Samandriel approached quietly.

"Umbriel… you wished to speak with me, brother?"

The male angel glanced over his shoulder until she joined him at the balcony and he gestured out to the courtyard below where new Sentinels and Cataphractos were being assembled, "Tell me Samandriel… what do you see?"

She paused in quiet confusion before looking out over the scene, "I see the Sanctum replenishing its numbers from the recent battles."

Umbriel regarded her with a cold scowl, "Do you know what I see? Waste. Wasted time, wasted resources, and wasted troop numbers."

"Umbriel, these soldiers can be easily replaced," Samandriel reminded him but he waved her off and turned away.

"That may be sister, but it doesn't help things when it hurts the morale and confidence that the Nephilim Heralds have in us," Umbriel corrected her, "Those Advent Rangers… those children are making us look like fools. Your aggressive actions have cost us many warriors and Ithuriel deigns to sit holed up in his study instead of directing a war effort. We've already taken great risks to rebel from the Heavens and now there has been talk the faith of our followers has been shaken."

Samandriel's expression grew taut as she thought it over, "Brother, allow me to deal with this. I will make them see the error of their…"

"No," he interrupted her tersely, "You have done enough right now. I will deal with this myself and put a stop to the Rangers once and for all."

The female Nephilim gasped slightly, "You? By yourself? What do you intend to do?"

"I will show them the might of the Triumvirate," Umbriel said as he began to stalk off, "My _oculus_ spies tell me that the Rangers are away from the city in a nearby mountain resort. I will destroy them there and bury them in the ice."

"But what about…"

Her brother cut her off, "Leave the city. We can drain the life forces of the citizens at our leisure and destroy Hyperion Falls later. Until then, I want you and Ithuriel to oversee things here and wait for my return. I also want our troops to be ready to deploy out in due time. Is that understood?"

Umbriel headed out the crystalline door and began to make his way to leave the citadel. If he was going to destroy these young Rangers, now would be the time and he would not fail where his siblings had failed.

* * *

Later that day, a light haze hung over the tops of the mountain slopes reducing the glare of the late afternoon sun. It would be a few hours before dusk and a drop in the temperature. A light snow system was already predicted to be on its way causing many older parents and their young children who were also staying at the lodge to start heading indoors. While the mild snow storm wasn't expected to be very dangerous or severe, many of the locals knew it was better to play it safe and get indoors when the time came. Even in the modern age, weather in the mountains could always be a little unpredictable.

Eli slid to a stop in the snow as he and his friends finished their most recent course on the slopes. He zipped up his blue coat a little tighter and looked to the hazy skies to make an observation, "Hmm, looks like snow is on the way."

Amber slid up beside him and shook some snow from her skis, "You don't think it's anything we have to worry about, is it?"

As much as the White Ranger personally loved snow and winter, she was from a flat Midwestern state and wasn't familiar with the behavior of the local terrain.

Ethan chuckled and joined them, "Probably not. On the plus side, it'll put a bunch of fresh powder of the slopes. Worst case, we get snowed in for a little while tomorrow."

Gabby gave a playful giggle and hooked her arm around Tyler's, "A good reason for all of us to stay in and cozy up with that hanky panky you were talking about Ethan."

The Green Ranger rolled his eyes at the gentle teasing while Tyler suppressed a slight rush of blood to his cheeks. He decided to clear his throat and change the subject.

"Look at it this way, we've already had two good days of skiing and boarding. Let's try to stay positive here, huh?"

Eli kept his eyes on the skies and frowned slightly as he stopped and pointed to an unusual object, "Uh guys… speaking of bad weather… what do you all make of that thing?"

Everyone stopped and followed his gaze to where a figure was seen quickly descending from the cold misty skies. The Rangers' felt their bodies tense and their blood run cold as the figure neared and they could spot several glowing wings protruding from the back of the figure. It was a hooded being with a fluttering white cape behind it and golden armor.

The figure rocketed toward them and landed a hundred feet away kicking up a great cloud of snow and ice which momentarily obscured the Rangers' vision. As the wave of wind and snow sprayed the five and buffeted them, the Rangers could feel a tremor underfoot signaling the raw power of this new entity.

When the cloud of ice cleared, the skies began to darken a little more and the hooded angel became more visible. Along its whole right arm it carried a cross shaped shield of steel with a sword hilt protruding from the top, perhaps serving as a built in sheath for the weapon. The newcomer in magnificent armor slowly raised its head and removed its hood revealing the face of a man with fair features and short slicked back silvery hair. His expression was hard to read but it almost seemed to convey a mixture of amusement, boredom, and contempt all at the same time.

Gabby blinked a moment before speaking, "I'm guessing you're not Ixion… are you?"

"Foolish girl," the mysterious being said in a menacing voice, "I am Umbriel, Commander of the Nephilim Angels and First Lord of the Triumvirate."

The Advent Rangers were all taken aback by shock for a moment before Umbriel spoke again, "You Rangers have bested several of our warriors, but it isn't until now that I can finally see you up close. If I'm to be honest… I'm not impressed."

Tyler scowled and called out loudly, "This city has already been threatened by an angel who was too impressed with himself. My own father struck him down and helped destroy his armies."

"Ah yes… that Pretender known as Gideon and his motley band of demons?" Umbriel scoffed, "That was decades ago child. We Nephilim are something else entirely. We have a mandate to rule over you and to shape this world as we see fit. The High Heavens have abdicated their responsibility to curb your sins and excesses so we will do what they do not have the stomach for. We will bring humanity to heel."

"By enslaving us?" Eli challenged, "If you want to try and take away our free will, then you've got another thing coming."

Umbriel laughed derisively, "Do I? You arrogant children have yet to be truly challenged by a real Celestial. You've stood in our way long enough. Once I destroy you five, your city will help us open the Eternity Gate and remake this entire world."

"You can try, but you'll have to go through us first to do it," Tyler answered defiantly as the Rangers all brandished their medallion morphers.

" _Lux Aeterna_!" the five called in unison as they were enveloped in a wash of prismatic light.

Umbriel continued to stand and wait with an impassive expression on his face. If these young heroes actually thought that they could stand up to him, then he would indulge their notion for a few moments. As the Rangers emerged from their nimbus of light, Umbriel reached for the hilt of his blade and slowly removed it from the sheath within his shield. Even in the light mists, the impressive blade caught the light and lit up with a glint of radiance giving the Rangers another moment of pause.

Ethan was the first to summon his battle axe and grip it, "Come on everyone, don't let this overgrown pigeon scare you."

The others followed suit and called their personal weapons. Despite the situation, the Rangers still felt a twinge of fear and uncertainty. Even now they didn't feel as strong, as ready, or as well equipped to take on such a powerful foe. None of them had expected to come face to face with the seeming leader of the Nephilim forces so soon, but the point was moot. This was beyond their control and their only real option was to accept the reality that they would have to stand and fight.

"Are you guys ready to do this?" Gabby asked nervously as she leveled her rapier.

"As ready as we can be," Tyler answered waving the others forward with his own blade, "Come on!"

Umbriel smiled slowly and took a ready stance. As he raised his shield and spread his wings, he dug his heels into the icy ground and met the full force of the Rangers' attack.


	22. Vertical Limit

**Episode 9: Part 2  
**

The sound of ringing steel echoed across the snowy slopes of the mountains as the Advent Rangers clashed with the Nephilim leader Umbriel. Tyler struck first with a winged leap but his flaming broadsword was parried away by Umbriel's own sword. The Nephilim shifted his stance to meet the rest of the Rangers and raised his large shield just in time to stop Ethan's axe blow dead in its tracks. A cloud of sparks rained from the blow before Umbriel threw his shoulder forward and used his shield to knock both the Blue and Green Rangers backwards.

Amber and Gabby jumped in and attacked in a second wave from different angles but they were surprised as well when the angel flexed its wings and used them to defend himself. Both their spear and rapier glanced harmlessly off the enchanted wings and were turned away allowing the Nephilim to counter attack. He swatted Amber away with a shield bash and slashed Gabby aside with his blade. Umbriel laughed aloud, "These are the successors to the Vanguard Rangers? Your blows are weak and your form is sloppy. I say none of you are warriors."

Tyler pivoted on his heel and made a lunging sword thrust followed by a high cut but Umbriel easily evaded it by spreading his wings and taking to the skies. The Red Ranger took off after him and tried to keep up, trying to find a good angle to strike back. The First Lord of the Triumvirate suddenly pulled a gravity defying maneuver and caught Tyler of guard. Umbriel did a flying corkscrew attack and struck Tyler out of the air sending him tumbling hard to the ground.

As the Rangers tried to regroup, Umbriel circled them in a swift dive and kicked up a wall of blinding snow to trap them before landing among them creating another tremor. The shockwave backed by Celestial power knocked all of the Rangers down again and disoriented them. The Nephilim had come back down to the ground like a comet and they worried for a moment that the force would cause some sort of avalanche or rockslide near the ski lodge. They could only hope that the civilians there had taken shelter there and were staying out of harm's way in this fight.

"Have you children had enough?"

Eli gritted his teeth and rose to one knee supporting his weight with his mace. He pulled his blaster pistol and fired several shots, "We're not beat yet you monster!"

Umbriel raised his hand and caught the energy bolts with the palm of his armored gauntlet. As they deflected harmlessly into the snow, the Nephilim sheathed his sword and gripped his shield, "Monster? Oh no my boy. I think it's time I showed you how monstrous I can truly be."

The Advent Rangers watched in horror as their powerful foe gathered his power and began to grow larger in size. As Umbriel gathered energy and began to reveal hints of his true monstrous form, he began to radiate more shadowy gloom and the skies grew even darker while snow began to fall heavier. The Rangers watched as the Nephilim's lower body began to take the writhing form of a serpent while his glorious wings turned blackish with the look of giant raven feathers. Upon the large wings were rows of large red eyes which cast baleful frightening glares at the young humans who stood transfixed in place by dread. Umbriel stretched revealing a second pair of long arms and his visage became even more horrifying when he was revealed to have three heads.

"What on earth..." Gabby gasped in fright looking to Tyler but he was just as frozen as the others in fear.

The powerful aura of fear radiated out from the Nephilim lord and ate away at the Rangers' courage and resolve. Although the five were largely immune from the effects of the other Nephilim Heralds by their own bloodlines, in this case they were greatly outclassed and the psychic effects stirred paralyzing waves of hopelessness and terror in their hearts.

Before they could regain their senses, Umbriel swept his tail around and knocked the Rangers over with a crushing blow before following up with a withering blast from the glowing eyes on his wings. The blood red eyes fired streams of darkness and fiery beams which tore up the ground and seared the Rangers' defenses with their overwhelming power until they demorphed.

The Advent Rangers gave anguished cries and the five dropped their weapons collapsing into the snows. Amid the steam which drifted up from the grounds, Umbriel loomed over his writhing victims and looked upon with contempt. He spoke but his voice was unearthly and split into three different tones from each separate head, "Just as I thought... hopeless and unworthy. You five were brave to even stand up to me, but it's time I grant you absolution for your sins of arrogance."

Before the monstrous angel could move to finish them off, Umbriel was momentarily blinded and struck back by a searing bolt of bright lightning. The eyeballs on his wings winced and shut closed before trying to focus again on the figure standing before Umbriel. To his surprise and to the shock of the dazed Rangers on the ground, they looked up to see their mentor Kara standing over them to protect her younger charges. She was morphed in her own Ranger suit and held her signature pair of twin scimitars which crackled with electrical energy.

Tyler gasped, "Aunt Kara..."

"Stay down Tyler, I'll handle this," Kara said quietly before turning to face the large monstrous Nephilim, "You wanted a worthy challenger Nephilim? You've got one!"

"Gold Ranger... what are you doing here?" Umbriel smiled in amusement, "You have no business fighting alongside this younger generation."

"No. That's where you're wrong," Kara growled with ferocity, "These young ones are my Rangers. Two of them are my family. When you attack my family, you just made things personal!"

Umbriel laughed in scorn, "Then you can die with them."

He lashed out with his tail but the veteran swiftly dodged it and used her lightning fast agility to sprint closer while evading some energy bolts from the eyes on the Nephilim's wings. As kara got close and deflected a pair of bolts away with her blades, she called her own wings and made a high flying leap overhear to surprise Umbriel. As she went airborne, she let go of her swords and began to speak an incantation she had picked up from her study of the Celestial tome. While she descended toward Umbriel's heads in a sort of graceful swan dive, her hand began to glow while her long Latin sounding incantation reached a crescendo. Just before she was going to land on Umbriel's head, she spoke the last trigger word and cast a powerful banishing spell to drive off Celestial beings. A great glowing seal emerged from under the monstrous Nephilim and he was transfixed in place, paralyzed by the binding magic. Normally, this spell would have been incredibly dangerous and only attempted by the most powerful of humans but with the force of her own half-angelic blood, Kara used that to her advantage and poured every once of her will into powering the spell.

Umbriel gave an unearthly wail of fury and surprise as the seal was complete and it engulfed him in a golden column of sigils. His giant monstrous form evaporated and the more human looking Nephilim dissolved away in the column of light which shot up into the skies. Although it did not destroy of physically harm Umbriel, the spell would be enough to drive him away and contain him in his original point of origin for a time. As the spell ended, Kara was thrown sideways into the snow and demorphed, having expended all her power for the time being.

She lay on the ground gasping in exhaustion until her five younger charges pulled themselves up an staggered over to her. Gabby dropped Kara's side and touched her face, "Aunt Kara? Hey Aunt Kara? Are you okay?"

The Gold Ranger nodded weakly and struggled to sit up but found she was too weak. Gabby and Tyler both took her shoulders and picked their aunt up to support her while the others looked on in concern. Amber led the way, "Come on. Let's get her inside so she can lay down and we can get help."

As they carried her toward the lodge, Eli took a look at the ruined battlefield and shivered at the sight. All the other Rangers were battered, sore, and tired. They had just come within a hairbreadth of destruction and faced the most powerful enemy they had to date. Regardless of what Kara did, it would be difficult to call this a victory. "Uh... Ms. Bishop? What happened just now? What did you do to Umbriel?"

"A sealing spell... from the tome," she mumbled, "It'll drive that angel away for now... but it won't last forever. I only bought us a couple days at the most."

As they continued to hurry indoors, Eli took one more look to the darkening skies as the sun dipped over the mountains. As the shadows set in and the air grew colder, the increased snowfall only served as more of an ominous sign of trials yet to come.

* * *

Not long afterwards, the Nephilim Samandriel hurried back to the throne room of the Sanctum bringing her other brother along. The tall lanky form of Ithuriel followed her calmly and maintained a cool expression as he observed the sight before him. There in the center of the chambers was a glowing golden seal of rotating runes and sigils that hung in the air. His sister turned to him with a pointed look, "Well... what do make of this?"

Ithuriel paced around the glowing seal without speaking a word and gave a thoughtful nod, "You say that you were here and then this flew in through the windows before stopping here?"

Samandriel nodded before her companion gave a sigh, "I see. Then I can tell you this is part of a sealing ritual... a bit crude, and only temporary by the looks of it, but the energy used to craft it is most unique. I'm impressed."

"Sealing ritual?" Samandriel asked, "Wait, you don't mean that..."

Ithuriel nodded, "Yes sister, this is in fact Umbriel. He's been returned to us and bottled up in this temporary ward."

Samandriel scowled slightly, "This must be the doing of those Advent Rangers... to think, they have access to such powerful sorcery. We cannot allow this insult to stand!"

"Patience Samandriel," her brother said calmly as he studied the sigils, "There will be plenty of time for that. Perhaps it's better that Umbriel is indisposed of at the moment. Had he destroyed the Rangers already and returned too quickly, our armies would not be ready to march yet."

The female Nephilim shrugged, "How long is this seal supposed to hold?"

Ithuriel tapped his chin, "Hard to say... perhaps a few days. Either way, it will allow us more time to build or forces back up and continue with our stratagems."

He folded his hands back in the sleeves of his robes and shuffled out of the room leaving his sister to give a concerned look to the floating prison Umbriel was trapped in. She gave a shake of her head and left the room to get back to her own work and do as her other brother had asked.

* * *

Late that evening, Tyler stood by the large bay windows of the ski lodge looking out over the darkness of the icy plains in the distance while a small snow storm raged outside. Nearby, the warm glow of the large crackling fireplace lit up the room and offered some comfort from the encroaching cold and darkness that seemed to grip the mountains in the wake of Umbriel's attack. Like the other Rangers, he had been shaken from the attack. Never before had they been so grossly outclassed and overwhelmed by the sheer power of such an enemy. Had it not been for the intervention of Kara, it was very likely that Umbriel would have killed them all there without a second thought. Now his aunt was in a bad state and rendered out of commission for a while. While it looked that she was not physically harmed or facing any lasting danger, she seemed to have expended a great amount of strength to cast that spell and was suffering from severe strain and exhaustion.

By now, the room Tyler was standing in had cleared out as other tourists that had been staying at the lodge feared the return of the Nephilim monster. They had decided staying in their rooms or gathering in the dining hall would be a safer bet. That was fine by him as he wanted some quiet space to think things over. He was so lost in thought while looking out over the snowstorm that he didn't hear the other people who entered the room. He was caught off guard as Gabby came over and touched his shoulder before offering a mug of hot coffee. "Hey Ty... everything okay?"

He nodded quietly and looked to the other Rangers who had come along to have an impromptu evening conference, "How is Aunt Kara?"

"She's resting now," Amber chimed in, "Gabby and I put her to bed in our room, gave her some painkillers just in case and she seems to be okay."

A brief quiet settled over the room before Eli spoke, "We really owe her one today. She saved our lives out there, and just barely. Even with our powers, Umbriel almost killed us."

"You're right Eli. I was just thinking about that right now," Tyler said grimly, "I was also thinking about what Aunt Kara was saying about that sealing spell."

"What, you mean about it only lasting for a few days?" Ethan asked.

"Yes... I was thinking that once Umbriel breaks free, he's going to want to come back and finish what he started."

Amber gulped in dread, "So... what are we supposed to do? You saw how powerful that guy was. We couldn't land a hit on him."

"I was thinking we pay back our debt to Aunt Kara and do something proactive against the Nephilim in the meantime," Tyler said as he walked over to a table where he had Kara's notebook and map.

Gabby put her hands on her hips, "Whoah... hold on a minute Ty. Are you nuts? Are you actually suggesting what I think you are?"

The Red Ranger picked up the map slowly, "What choice do we have Gabby? Aunt Kara said that this Ixion guy could help us in our fight. We can't risk not taking that chance and letting Umbriel steamroll us again."

Eli grimaced, "I don't know about this. Ms. Bishop hasn't had any time to study up any further. We don't know what we're going to be walking into. For all we know that whole valley might be lined with death traps."

"I know Eli. I don't like having to take those chances either," Tyler agreed, "But Aunt Kara is in no shape to dig through the tomes and we don't have a lot of time to work with either."

Another silence fell over the room save for the crackling of the fireplace. Amber took a breath, "Ms. Bishop will never agree to this plan."

"She doesn't have to know," Gabby said, "Tomorrow morning we'll take matters into our own hands."

Ethan cut in with a grimace, "Are you sure that's really wise? We barely know what we're doing as it is. You're suggesting we go fly out into a snow front tomorrow and possibly get killed by who knows what out there."

"If we don't, we might all get killed anyway," Tyler reminded him with a level look, "Up to now we've had a lot of help... from Aunt Kara, from our families, and from the past Rangers who protected our city. Now it falls to us to step up and walk on our own two feet. We can't always rely on the help and guidance of the past Rangers. Now is when we have to take the initiative to try something... anything to protect the people we care about when no one else can."

He looked to the others and took a hesitant breath, "I know you guys are scared. I am too, but I can't do this alone either. None of us can without each other. Are you with me?"

The others took a moment to gather up their courage and resolve before giving a nod and putting their hands together in a sort of unspoken pact. Tyler gave a faint smile and stepped back, "Thank you everyone. Now come on... we should go get some rest and prepare to head out tomorrow. We've got an angelic prophet to find."


	23. Through a Mirror Darkly

**Episode 9: Part 3  
**

Early the next morning, the five Advent Rangers met outside the lodge and prepared for their risky scouting mission of the nearby mountain ranges. Despite the snowstorm having mostly abated, the morning skies were still gray and cloudy while a light snow continued to sprinkle down. Before the Rangers morphed in secret, they pooled some of their resources together in a backpack to serve as their backup supplies containing things flashlights, batteries, extra warm layers, a first aid kit, energy bars and some other assorted dry foods. It wasn't much, but for college freshman it was the best they could do on such short notice.

As they called their wings and took off into the air, Gabby gave a little grimace back toward the lodge and whispered quietly, "Sorry Aunt Kara... I promise we'll be back soon."

Time passed while the five Rangers followed the map Kara had left for them and flew towards the edges of Snowpeak Valley. Despite being protected from the biting cold of the winter air, the Rangers could feel the swirling winds around them as they glided over the frost covered mountain trails and neared the edge of what looked to be a sort of large deep caldera. They came to a stop and paused to rest on a high rocky ledge overlooking the entire region.

Eli looked around and gave a mild frown, "Are you sure we're in the right spot? I don't see anything."

Tyler scratched his head and pointed out the six tall peaks ringing the valley which marked the area and gave it its name, "I'm almost positive. We followed the map exactly and there are the six peaks. We've gotta be missing something."

Ethan scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Ms. Bishop did say that this Ixion guy lived in some sort of grand palace made out of ice and stuff, right? Is there any place around here where we could find such a thing?"

"Or maybe its some kind of magic protecting the valley?" Gabby suggested, "Ixion didn't want to be found, right? Maybe he's got something to hide or camouflage his place from sight?"

"That's... actually not a bad idea," Amber admitted as she pulled out her medallion and tested the air.

Tyler raised an eyebrow, "Amber? What are you doing?"

The White Ranger began to channel a little bit energy into her Advent morpher creating a large sheet of crystalline ice. She carefully manipulated the ice crystals and replied, "Seeing if I can find the palace by catching its reflection in my own mirror. If the palace is built with Celestial energy too, then it should show up and reflect here but first I'll need a little more light. Gabby?"

The Pink Ranger nodded and took off into the air with her own medallion, "Right. On it."

She began to focus her own elemental energy and whip up the nearby air surrounding the valley. She kept it focused on the small area she was hovering over and used her powers to blow away the gloomy clouds which hung over the area and obscured the sun. Soon enough, a column of sunlight shone down from above and Amber caught it in her glass mirror. She focused the light through her glass and swept it around the valley looking for any unusual reactions. As she moved the beam toward the far edge of the valley, she caught sight of a twinkling light which grew in intensity.

Eli grinned and pointed it out as the beam of light revealed a large magnificent castle with tall spires built at the base of the valley. It seemed to be made of ice and light and it reflected the light back toward them in a beautiful prismatic sparkle.

"All right! Nice job Amber!" Ethan laughed as he patted her on the shoulder while Gabby returned to their perch.

Having revealed Ixion's hidden lair and dispelling the magic shroud over the palace, the Rangers excitedly took off again and descended carefully into the valley flying until they reached the base of the caldera. As they landed and dispelled their wings, they found themselves at the front doors to the large towering cathedral of ice and glass. As ornate and beautiful as the impressive structure was, it still gave off a foreboding air. The area was quiet and the lonely palace sat in the remote valley seeming to hint at both great power and great danger hidden within.

As the five approached the front gate, they stopped as a towering figure who looked to be about seven feet tall opened the doors and approached. The figure wore a shabby long cloak colored in a drab dark gray and it had its hood up to partially obscure its identity. On its face, it wore an ivory mask similar to that of a Nephilim Herald but it had more intricate sigils and runes inlaid on the edges of it. Also unusual was the bright vibrant eyes which lit up from behind the masked gatekeeper. The figure appeared somewhat aged and gaunt but still inspired a mixture of fear and wonder from the young people present. The figure spoke in an echoing voice, "Who are you?"

The five exchanged a confused look before the others all pushed Tyler forward to speak for them. He hesitantly cleared his throat, "Uh... hi. We're the Advent Rangers... of Hyperion Falls. We're here because we need to speak with the prophet Ixion. You're not him... are you?"

The cloaked gatekeeper shook his head slowly, "No. I am Inarius, his custodian. Master Ixion does not wish to be disturbed and has no business with common humans."

Gabby stepped forward, "Wait. Hold on. You have to believe us and let us speak to him. This is very important. We're Power Rangers and we're fighting to keep this place from falling to the Nephilim angels."

Inarius paused and turned to the Pink Ranger curiously. His eyes grew wider and lit up slightly, "Nephilim you say? Hmm... interesting."

Eli joined his two other comrades in making their plea, "They've rebelled against the other Celestials and are being led by some guy named Umbriel. They want do harm to our world and we have to stop him. Please, let us speak to your master."

Inarius folded his hands inside his cloak, "And what do you expect to get from him?"

"We don't know," Tyler admitted, "Maybe he can give us a clue or some guidance? Maybe offer us a weapon to fight back?"

"The Celestials have fought the demons of the Underworld and other supernatural threats for millennia. Master Ixion has decided to stay neutral and not alter the course of fate," the gatekeeper replied.

Ethan spoke up with an impatient edge in his voice, "Yeah, we humans generally don't believe in just sitting back and letting something happen, especially if it's something bad. If your master is so concerned with the course of history, shouldn't he hear us out and be the judge for himself? We are protecting the land he's living on too."

The guardian regarded him quietly for a moment before turning back to Tyler, "Master Ixion does not just grant audiences to those who are not worthy in their hearts and in their causes."

"Then let us prove that we're worthy," the Red Ranger insisted. Although his face was hidden behind his visor he kept a firm level gaze on the gatekeeper before him, "We're not going anywhere until you do."

Inarius looked to the other four Rangers quietly, "Is this truly what you stubborn mortals want? Are you willing to undergo a series of trials?"

They hesitated a moment before stepping forward together and letting Gabby answer for them, "Yes."

Inarius nodded slowly and gestured for the humans to follow him inside the palace, "Very well then. Come with me."

* * *

The five followed him through the gates and into the palace. In many ways, the interior reflected the same sort of majesty from the exterior and had a soaring airy feel. Light streamed down and was refracted in shifting colors from ornate stained glass windows along with the High Gothic architecture. The place was quiet and still with the feel of an old cathedral and statues upon pedestals lined the hallways. As they walked and admired the opulence, Amber gave a low whistle, "Wow... this is some nice art. I'm sure it would make the Vatican look like a cheap flophouse in comparison.

No one argued the sentiment as they were led down the walkways into a wider hall. Their footsteps echoed over the place and the Rangers saw the chamber took on a circular shape. It was lined by polished reflective mirrors and a wide circular fountain pool sat at the center of the room. It wasn't deep, perhaps only ankle high and was filled with clear motionless water. Inarius gestured for the Rangers to step forward to the mirrors lining the room.

"Understanding prophecy is a search for truth. This room will show you truth in these mirrors. Remove your helmets."

The Rangers did as they were told and began to look in the mirrors. Ethan spoke up first as he and Gabby both peered into one of them, "Hey. I can't see my reflection."

Inarius shook his head, "Each of you must look into a separate mirror alone."

As the five did so, they each saw their own reflection in the individual icy glass. Inarius continued, "In order to find truth, you must look upon yourselves. Accept the things you can see, and those you don't wish others to see lying beneath. These mirrors will reveal that which you can't perceive and perhaps darker reflections you wish to obfuscate. Only when you conquer them can you hope to proceed. I warn you. If you value your lives, do not look away and always keep your eyes focused forward."

With that, the gatekeeper vanished leaving the Rangers alone in the silent chamber of mirrors.

"Guys? I really don't like the sound of all this," the Blue Ranger muttered grimly to his comrades.

Tyler took a deep breath and clenched his fists while looking into his mirror, "Neither do I, but we're going to have to do this one way or another. Whatever you do... remember, don't look away."

The five summoned their courage and began to gaze into the mirrors waiting for something to happen. Long moments of silence passed before the Rangers spotted movement in the fountain pool behind them. It began to glow with gentle light and one by one winged figures slowly began to emerge from the pool. The five Celestials hovered over and took up places behind each Ranger. There were three males and two females, all of them bearing very human features. They all possessed an unearthly grace and beauty and they were adorned in fine regal robes corresponding to the respective colors of the Rangers. All of the winged figures hovered silently and wore grim expressions, standing as if they were vigilant guards over each teen. If the Rangers had to guess, perhaps these were the patron spirits of the older Vanguard Rangers as their powers were likewise linked to theirs... Archangels Auriel, Fandaniel, Hashmael, Sandalphon, and Ambriel.

The guardians cast intimidating shadows over the Rangers even if they could not physically perceive them. Ethan almost looked over his shoulder, shocked at the visage of such an entity. Amber called out, "No! Don't look back! Keep looking forward."

The Rangers did so and watched in surprise and dread as their own reflections began to take on an altered appearance of their own. Their features were darker and more feral looking hinting at hidden strength and malice lying just underneath the veneer of humanity. In each of the mirror Rangers' eyes, the white sclera was replaced with blackness while was a red and yellow glowing iris took the place of their natural eye colors. Tyler stared in horror at his own sinister reflection as its lips curled into a cruel smile and pounded slowly at the glass barrier between them. The pounding grew harder and more violent as the dark specter laughed quietly, "Come on Ty... let me out. You don't have to be scared of me. You don't have to hold yourself back all the time... to play by the rules and do what everyone else expects of you. We could do better by ourselves... just you and me. We could make others truly fear and respect us, take whatever we want and have whoever we want too."

The Red Ranger trembled and took a step back, frightened by this seeming dark reflection of his subconscious id. To his surprise, he felt the hands of Archangel Auriel steady him from behind and keep Tyler's gaze forward into the dark mirror.

Nearby, Gabby stared in horror as her own reflection took on a frightful visage, a much uglier and haggard version bordering on demonic. The reflection pawed at the mirror and cackled maliciously, "Hey girl! Are you really that surprised to see me? You think you're so proud and beautiful looking in the mirror... so used to hearing others tell you the same thing and wanting to be around you because of it? Inside we both know just how vain and selfish and insecure you are. Now you see it don't you? Now you see me! The real ugliness!"

The Pink Ranger began to breathe quickly in panic but the reassuring hands of Archangel Ambriel steadied her shoulders and kept her facing forward.

Meanwhile, Eli stood facing his own dark reflection which had a pallid almost hollow corpse-like visage. He watched as it grinned and made a slow gesture across its neck as if symbolically cutting its own throat. In the face of such an unnerving gesture, Eli took a deep breath and tried to fire back with bravado and defiance, "Are you really trying to cosplay me as some lame emo goth? Let me tell you, your creep act is pretty weak and isn't going to scare me."

The reflection tilted its head slowly and leaned closer, "You're right. Why should you be afraid of possibly dying when you're already dead inside?"

"What?"

From behind, Archangel Fandaniel placed a firm hand on Eli's back to keep him from backpedaling. The reflection smiled, "So cold and hard toward others... but all an act isn't it? You want to keep everyone else away because you feel you can't offer them anything worthwhile in return, isn't that right? Don't tell me you haven't felt that crushing depression at some point in your past... that self loathing and worthlessness... that perhaps the world would be better without you?"

"Shut up! I'm a Ranger now. I do so have friends and a purpose," Eli protested but his reflection mocked him again with a creepy sing song voice.

"All an act... all an act..."

Beside him, both the White and Green Rangers were facing down dark reflections of themselves as well. A shadow of Ethan weighed down by chains berated his other half mocking him and telling him that he was just a burden on the other Rangers. Other people like Tyler were only pretending to be friends with him because they felt sorry for him. Meanwhile, a dark reflection of Amber stood tapping at the mirror barrier mocking her as well. She was wearing a black low cut dress with her hair done up and makeup to make her look rather glamorous.

She prowled around and paced back and forth behind her barrier with a predatory smile, "Come on Amber... drop the whole good girl act. None of the boys pay any attention to you and no one takes you seriously either. You're too sweet and timid and pious. You go to church with your family and sing your little hymns. You dress so modestly and you never speak up. Let's be honest, your inner thoughts aren't as selfless and pure as you like to portray yourself... right? I know the things you really think sometimes."

Both Ethan and Amber reeled from the psychic attacks of their own mirrors. Like the others, Archangels Hashmael and Sandalaphon stood fast and braced the young Rangers to keep them grounded. As all the dark reflections pressed their psychic assaults to weaken the Rangers' resolve and attempt to drive them mad, the glass mirrors shattered allowing the wraiths to move past the barrier. Each one kept advancing on the Rangers who stood in place continuing to stare down those perversions of themselves until they were face to face. At that point, each Ranger struggled to focus and keep their fear in check feeling as if their very minds were close to being pulled apart if not for the grounding effects of their angelic guardians behind them.

The dark reflection of Tyler sized up his counterpart and tilted his chin up a little, "So what now hero? Are you willing to admit that you're repressed? That you're really just scared of all the selfish and delightfully perverse things you could do if you would only cut loose?"

The Red Ranger took a deep breath and looked his mirror straight in the eye, "Yes. I am afraid of those things... but I can accept that too. You are still a part of me. So are those feelings and so is that darkness. That will just have to be our personal war and something to balance out, won't it? We've all got a cross to carry."

He extended his hand freely to his shadow and kept his gaze level. A faint smile crossed the specter's lips and he gave a small nod of his head before taking Tyler's hand and shaking it. That act of realizing ones own flaws and coming to terms with the inner demons did the trick. The shadow faded away in a puff of faint smoke which washed over Tyler before dissipating harmlessly. That act spurred the others and one by one they realized the position they were in and the need to accept those personal flaws in order to get stronger too. As they each came to terms with their own inner demons, the specters vanished and let up their psychic assault.

One by one, the Rangers turned to their guardians that stood behind them and saw the five Archangels smiling before they too vanished in a gentle twinkle of light.

"Well... that was intense. Really creepy and kinda awkward too," Ethan gasped catching his breath. Amber nodded in agreement.

"I think that's the understatement of the century."

From the pool in the center of the room, the waters began to glow again with gentle light as Inarius's disembodied voice spoke to them, "Rangers, you've all succeeded your first trial, but one more awaits before you may be permitted to see Master Ixion."

Tyler took up his helmet and slowly placed it back on his head along with the others. He gave a tired sigh, "All right then. What do we do next?"

"Step into the pool of water."

The five did as they were instructed before they were suddenly teleported and carried higher up the tower in a brilliant column of light.


	24. Guiding Light

**Episode 9: Part 4  
**

When the light faded, the five young Rangers found themselves in another wide chamber. The ceiling of the icy room was unusually high and if they had to guess, they were somewhere on the upper floors of the crystalline palace. Unlike the other rooms, this massive chamber did not reflect as much ambient light and the visibility was much more dim and subdued. Although it was difficult to tell, the source of the light seemed to come from some flickering torch at the center of the room, except it was hidden away within a vast labyrinth of reflective icy mirrors.

Standing before them was the entrance to the maze of mirrors and they heard the gatekeeper Inarius speak again, "You mortals come seeking the light of truth but now that you've dealt with the deceptions and darkness within, you must confront it without. Once you step foot in this maze, the flames will begin to fade. Hurry now if you wish to preserve the light."

The Rangers all exchanged hesitant looks before giving each other a nod and drawing their sidearm weapons just in case. Tyler led the way inside the maze trying to follow the flickering reflected light of the torch from the center. The five friends moved quickly winding and snaking around the narrow corridors but as they progressed, they found the maze only seemed to grow larger and more complicated than it should have been; almost as if it was an optical illusion and larger on the inside than it originally appeared from the outside.

"What the hell kinda puzzle is this? It doesn't seem to make any sense," Ethan grumbled as he hurried along protecting one of the flanks of their formation.

As the Rangers skidded to an abrupt halt at a three way juncture, Gabby noticed the light begin to dim a little further, "Damn! What now? We're running out of time!"

Eli looked around before glancing upward, "Hey... maybe we can take a shortcut?"

He tried to leap straight upward to look over the walls surrounding them only to be greeted with an unpleasant surprise. Just as his head was about to clear the wall of the maze, he crashed into an invisible barrier which prevented anyone from cheating their way out. Despite the fact Eli was wearing his helmet, the surprise impact still hurt a little. The Blue Ranger fell over on the ground and rubbed his head while grumbling in pain, "Ouch! That was a pretty sneaky trick."

"Well, it was worth a shot," Amber agreed as she helped him back to his feet, "What now?"

Gabby walked by the icy mirror walls which split off in three directions trying to look for any kind of clue or hint. As she paced around the juncture, she stopped and noticed that two of the paths seemed a little dimmer and darker in the reflections than the third off to the right. The Pink Ranger turned and gestured for her friends to follow her, "Come on. I think it's this way."

As they hurried behind her, she explained her reasoning that if the torch in the center of the maze was reflecting their guiding light, then the reflections here would be the brightest and most vivid. Despite that, every minute that passed, the light grew dimmer and dimmer. As the Rangers reached another juncture, Ethan saw the mirrors around them grow darker and more foreboding while the movements of each Ranger created an eerie optical effect of shadowy people around them. To his horror, he began to see them take on a life of their own as faint wispy shadows shaped like humanoids began to emerge from the mirrors to stop them. He reached out and caught Gabby's shoulder to halt her as a shadowy wraith rose from a nearby mirror and tried to snare her. Tyler immediately stepped in to defend his friends and cleaved the phantom in half with his short sword causing it to dissipate harmlessly.

"This is not good," he said grimly as he scanned the path ahead and kept his blade raised at the ready, "It looks like the darker it gets, the more danger we're in."

"Uh Tyler? I think we're already in major danger," Amber yelped as she looked behind them and saw a small horde of the shadowy entities emerge from the dark mirrors to try and close in on them.

"What do we do?" Gabby asked fearfully as she raised her own blade, "There's too many of them and these corridors are too narrow for hand to hand fighting."

"Then we'll do the next best thing," Eli replied quickly as he pulled his blaster pistol,

"Are you crazy? Do you know what you're doing?" Ethan asked in shock but his comrade shook his head.

"No, but maybe I'll get lucky this time. Everyone duck and cover!"

The others ducked down and shielded themselves as Eli aimed at the polished mirror walls around them and fired off several shots from his blaster. The energy bolts ricochet off the mirrors and scattered in several directions, tearing up the the ground but also catching the shadowy stalkers in the crossfire. Eli ducked himself as an energy bolt was reflected back toward him and bounced off several more walls before scattering harmlessly further down the corridor. Once the brief cloud of smoke cleared, the Rangers were relieved to see the reflecting trick shots worked to buy them a little more time and fend off their attackers.

"All right! Nice shooting Eli!" Gabby called giving the Blue Ranger a thumbs up while the others gawked a moment at the cleared passageway. Tyler recovered his wits first and waved the others forward as the light began to dim even further, "Come on! We're running out of time!"

They followed the dark winding passageway of mirrors until they came to a central opening where a small torch burned on the pedestal there. As the Rangers reached their destination, they saw the dying torch sputtering and flickering away bringing more cold gloom and darkness around the room. As the blackness gathered around, larger shadowy entities emerged from the mirrors and closed in around them as the Rangers huddled around the dying light to protect it.

"You think that mirror shot will work again?" Amber called fearfully but Eli gulped in dread.

"Maybe, but I think I'll need a bigger gun this time."

Gabby pointed to the torch in desperation, "The flame! It's almost out!"

"Not yet," Tyler called as he pulled his own medallion and raised it toward the torch in a desperate action. He focused some of his will through his morpher and called a plume of bright red fire to reignite the torch and keep it burning. As he kept pouring more fire on, the torch grew stronger and brighter lighting up the room and beating the darkness back. The other Rangers watched in awe as the power of the brilliant light washed over the room and swept away all the malicious shadowy monsters that had crawled through the glass walls.

When the Red Ranger finally let up, he took a relieved breath seeing that his team was safe again. With light restored in the room, the Rangers turned in surprise when they saw the tall robed form of Inarius emerge from a side passageway of the labyrinth. He moved with a calm silent grace and while his ivory mask did not give away any expression, his eyes were alight with pride and amusement, "Well done Advent Rangers... you have proven yourself worthy to have an audience with Master Ixion. You've all proven yourselves brave, wise, resourceful, and able bodied enough to overcome these challenges."

The five exchanged weary nods among each other before gathering together around the custodian. Inarius summoned a staff of light to his hand and cleared his throat, "Sheath your weapons and remove your helmets now. I will take you to the Master's hall."

The Rangers did as they were told and watched as the steward pounded his staff on the ground several times before the icy glass around them began to shift and refract light in a different way. They were again caught up in a magic column of light and seeming carried along until they were transported to the top floor of the palace. As the light faded, they saw a tall figure waiting for them at the other end of the room which looked to be part workshop, part study. As they neared they saw it was Inarius but he removed his shabby robes to reveal fine regal garments underneath. He spread out a pair of large resplendent wings and bowed his head in greeting, "Welcome humans... I am the Prophet Ixion."

The five stood in shock seeing that the person they had been looking for had been posing as a servant that whole time to test them. Amber hesitantly spoke and pointed out the ornate ivory mask, "You're... a Nephilim?"

"I am," Ixion answered calmly, "I admit, our appearances can sometimes be a bit different or even monstrous compared to some of our other Celestial brothers and sisters. Fortunately, most Nephilim are not hostile beings and are Loyalists to the Heavens. I mean you no harm here my dear. You've all proven yourselves to me and are under my protection here."

"Thank you," Tyler began, "Master Ixion... if I can start, my friends and I have come here to to try and ask for your help."

"Yes," the prophet said sagely, "It seems some of my brethren have begun to wage a little crusade of their own. A most unfortunate development. I always had a bad feeling about Umbriel, but I never thought he would go this far."

Eli cleared his throat, "All we know is that he and his Triumvirate have something called the Eternity Gate and they want to try and destroy the world with it. Unfortunately, we might not be strong enough to stand up to them yet."

"No... I imagine not," Ixion said as he tilted his head and examined the suits that the Rangers were wearing, "I can see your defenses are incomplete... derived from Empyrian designs but flawed nonetheless. I assume your powers were created from them?"

"Yes, by a sage named Simeon," Amber supplied helpfully, "He adapted the powers of the Vanguard Rangers to make our own and tuned our weapons so that they could be effective against rogue Celestials too."

Ixion nodded, "He did good work... good enough to get you started but likely not strong enough to withstand greater forces."

"Master Ixion, we were told you were a master craftsman who could create wondrous things out of light. Do you think you would be able to help us in our battle?" Ethan asked hopefully, "Maybe you can loan us a weapon to fight Umbriel or something?"

Ixion laughed gently in amusement, "No my dear boy, you misunderstand. My skill is not in crafting weapons of war. Look around you. This palace stands to preserve art, wisdom, and beauty. I am committed to the art of defense and protection."

He began to wave his hand over some of the beams of light streaming in from the window. To the humans' amazement, they watched as some of the light seemed to solidify and take shape into a small swirling mass. The Nephilim shifted it around a few times resembling a potter shaping clay before he dismissed the project. "There are many who seek to take advantage of those of us with such gifts."

"Like those who can also see into the future?" Gabby asked curiously, "We were told you were an angel of fate and prophecy."

Ixion nodded, "Yes. I sometimes catch glimpses of such things in the glass I create. That is why I came here, to perfect my crafts and to live a life of quiet contemplation. I have no desire to tip the cosmic balance in favor of any side."

"Rebelling in your way then?" Tyler asked with a faint smile.

Ixion couldn't help but chuckle gently, "I suppose you could say that."

Amber surprised everyone and spoke up, "Regardless, we'd still like to ask for some kind of help Master Ixion. The cosmic balance has already been tipped with the Triumvirate's rebellion. Believe us that we don't want to abuse our power or fight any more than we have to. We just want to be rid of the threat."

"Surely you've been able to see some of these things happening already, right?" Ethan asked, "And if you have a way to look into the future, then you know we're not going to be the bad guys here."

Ixion paced about slowly pondering over the situation, "The future is never certain. The visions I get are often nebulous and vague, but I do not sense such foreboding strands of fate in the presence of you five."

Gabby stepped forward, "You've tested us and know our hearts are in the right place. If you can help us, maybe there's something that works in a non-offensive way?"

Ixion considered the offer for a long moment before nodding, "Perhaps you are right young lady. I may be able to offer a way to even the playing field so that fate can still run its course. I will fortify your basic suits with special wards and protective magic so that it can be brought to its true completed form. Step forward all of you."

The five did as they were asked and watched as Ixion caught the streams of light in his hands and began to craft another swirling form. To the Rangers' amazement, their suits began to glow and then dispelled as their energies were all pulled into the swirling orb. After a few more moments of the Nephilim sage working on his project, the orb erupted in a bright light as the powers were refined and returned to the Rangers endowing them in a newer version of their outfits.

The five looked in amazement as they admired the more vibrant colors and the majestic look of their new form fitting suits. Each Ranger sported white gloves and boots with golden trim along with a golden belt and sheaths for their sidearms. Along the neck and shoulders of their more vibrantly colored suits was a white design resembling a sort of mantle lined with gold trim and celestial sigils.

"Wow... this is incredible," Tyler remarked in awe as he and the others admired their new appearance.

Ixion nodded his head, "These completed suits should be able to offer you more protection in battle. They are stronger and with the special wards woven into their fibers, they should be more resistant to magic and energy based attacks as well... enough to help you stand up to the stronger ranks of supernatural beings out there."

"We don't know what to say... thank you," Amber said as she smoothed out the short skirt on her suit and tried to give a little curtsy gesture of gratitude.

Ixion stepped forward and offered the remains of his project in his hands, "Rangers, there are a few other things I wish to give you."

The Rangers were all given faceted glass gemstones in their respective colors. Ixion spoke again, "These are the remains of my crafting process. Take these Advent Prisms to help you in battle. Just as you all had to reveal the darkness in your own hearts, let this glass reflect the light of your own virtues and focus your elemental energies into stronger forms when needed."

After each Ranger thanked the Nephilim sage, Ixion reached in the sleeve of his robes and moved a small crystalline box. Having noticed that the other Rangers often deferred to Tyler as their de facto leader, he handed the parcel to the Red Ranger, "I have looked into the future and thought this may be necessary at some point."

Tyler opened the small box and found another medallion morpher and Advent prism. They were of very similar design but seemed to have some personal artistic touches and embellishments from the Nephilim sage. Even more surprising, the gemstone of the medallion and the matching prism sparkled with a regal purple color. The Ranger looked up in surprise, "What is this?"

"Something to keep in reserve. Perhaps something to surprise the Triumvirate later?" Ixion explained gently, "I only ask that you Rangers to use your best judgment and give this to the right person when the time is right."

"And how will we know who and when that is?" Eli asked curiously.

If not for the mask, Ixion almost sounded like he was smiling, "Have faith Blue Ranger... you will know."

Tyler closed the box and tucked it under shoulder before the other Rangers put their helmets back on, "We can't thank you enough for the help Master Ixion. You have our word we're going to fight to bring balance back to Hyperion Falls and keep Umbriel from having his way."

Ixion straightened his posture and gave a bow of his head, "I have no doubt of that Red Ranger. Go now with my blessing and the faith of the new light in your hearts."

The Nephilim raised his arms and caught rays of light in his hands before swirling them around his head creating a maelstrom of ice, glass, and light around them all. As the prismatic energies grew in brightness and intensity, the Rangers all shielded their eyes despite the protection from their visors. When the light faded and the winds settled, the five friends found themselves back outside on the icy grounds of Snowpeak Valley. The pristine area was empty save for the snow and evergreen trees lining the rocky caldera.

A gentle gust of wind was blowing and the gray clouds of the winter skies had begun to clear creating beautiful columns of streaming light from the heavens. Ixion's palace was nowhere to be seen. Whether it had faded away completely or raised its magic cloak again, the Rangers couldn't be sure. For a moment, it all seemed like a fantastical dream which had taken place on the top of that mountain, but the proof was evident, this had been no dream. The Advent Rangers all still wore their new suits and clutched the Advent Prisms in their hands.

As Amber, Ethan, and Eli all gazed around the empty valley, Tyler remained with his head to skies watching the columns of renewing light break over the mountains and stream down. gabby quietly walked over beside him and turned her head with a faint smile, "Tyler Hale... even from the start you were always gazing past the horizon. What are you thinking about?"

He turned to her and gave a nod, "About how far we've come and how far we still have to go. Umbriel isn't going to be restrained for long and once he breaks free, he's going to be pissed."

"Then we shouldn't keep him in suspense," Ethan chimed in as the other three joined them in watching the skies.

"I'd be up for a little rematch," Eli agreed, "We owe the Triumvirate a black eye for the one they gave us."

The Red Ranger smiled and signaled for them to depart, "All right then... let's head home. Aunt Kara is waiting for us and so will our enemies."

With that, the five newly empowered heroes took to the skies and followed the pathways of light back down the mountains toward the ski lodge and their next great battle.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **For anyone curious, the new (finished) suits of the Advent Rangers are heavily based on the design of the Zeo Rangers except for the helmets. Because the look of the Vanguard Rangers came largely from Megaforce, Zeo was the next closest design I could think of that looked remotely angelic in nature. :)**


	25. Battle on the Mount

**Episode 9: Part 5  
**

Within the confines of the Sanctum's gilded throne, Samandriel kept a vigilant watch over her brother's seal as it floated in place at the center of the room. Four Cataphractos in their heavy golden armor stood guard nearby holding some menacing halberds in their hands. As Samandriel sat in her chair pondering her next schemes, she raised her head a moment as she caught sight of some unusual movement. The floating ward that was binding Umbriel began to flicker and wobble in midair. She got up from her chair and slowly walked over to it motioning for the other throne room guards to stand down. As the seal flickered again, Samandriel halted and watched as the floating object pulsed several times and then burst apart with a great bang. Jets of dark shadowy smoke raced around the room and circled about before reforming again into a familiar figure.

The first lord of the Triuvirate rematerialized and stretched out his limbs with an annoyed growl. His sister folded her hands in the sleeves of her robes and regarded him with a calm expression, "Umbriel... welcome back brother."

He stopped and glanced to her before giving an appreciative nod, "Thank you. How long have I been sealed?"

"If I had to guess? Probably a day or so."

Umbriel cracked his stiff neck and spoke again with an edge in his voice, "I'm going back to earth. I have a score to settle with those Rangers. No one insults a lord of the Triumvirate that way."

He stopped and glanced around, "Where is Ithuriel?"

"Likely off scheming in a dark corner," his sister replied, "Shall I accompany you?"

He shook his head, "No. Prepare a force of ground troops. We'll stick to our original plan. Once I deal with the Rangers once and for all, I will let you command the landing party if our brother has no stomach for conflict."

Before she could answer, Umbriel opened the large glass doors which led out to the balcony and spread his wings, taking off into the golden clouds and making his way back down to earth to have his revenge.

* * *

Back at the ski lodge, it was late afternoon when Kara Bishop finally rolled out of bed. She was sore all over and still exhausted, but she was feeling much stronger than she had when she was carried back inside the other day. The exertion of using such a powerful celestial spell had been difficult and it would take time for her to recover fully. Due to her upbringing, she had always been more of a warrior by nature and had never fully bothered with learning the finer points of magic and sorcery among her people.

After she slowly got dressed, she shuffled back over to her nightstand and found a quick note that was scrawled by Gabby telling her where the Rangers had gone. Kara felt a minor jolt of panic and worry before reminding herself t stay calm and focus. Ever since she had adopted her fellow Vanguard Rangers as her surrogate family and by extension their children, she had noticed her concern for those people had become one of her greatest strengths, but perhaps her greatest weakness too.

Kara looked and saw that the Rangers had been paging through her notebook and had taken her map as well. She grabbed her phone and attempted to call the younger Rangers feeling that twinge of anxiety again as she got no response. Were they flying? Were they in danger? Did something terrible happen? She clenched her fist and wondered for a moment what she would have to say to the Hales and the Winthropes if something unthinkable had actually happened to their oldest children… the ones who had been in her care.

Kara glanced down in silence and saw her Keyrune sitting on the nightstand. She picked it up and got to her feet debating on if she should try to go after them, or if she was even physically strong enough right now. Her thoughts were interrupted as she glanced out the windows and noticed something peculiar. The bright winter skies had suddenly grown unusually dark very quickly. Even if the sun set earlier in the winter, this was still a bit too early. She tucked her Keyrune away in the pocket of her jeans and grabbed her coat before limping out the door to investigate.

After the Rangers had temporarily driven Umbriel off, a great majority of the civilians who had been staying at the ski lodge had evacuated and fled with their families back to the safety of the city. Kara found the lodge eerily quiet and almost completely empty as she passed the dining hall and the large central lounge. She exited the building and stepped outside to study the odd behavior of the skies above. A very light snow sprinkled down as a swirling column of dark clouds descended from the cloudy skies and took shape a few hundred yards away.

Kara gripped her Keyrune and held her breath as she walked out to confront the figure who had materialized and headed for the lodge. It was none other than Umbriel who had returned to his human looking form. He wore a cold stern expression on his face as he strode forward seemingly unimpeded by the several inches of snow and ice at his boots. He hefted his shield and came to a stop when Kara neared and they stared each other down. "I admit… you surprised me the other day Gold Ranger. I had heard of your reputation as a swordswoman, I just didn't think you were a witch on top of that."

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment," Kara replied keeping a cold and level expression. She knew she was in no condition to fight right now but she still had to try and stall for time as long as she could.

"Had you been more well versed in the magic arts, you might have been able to contain me for longer."

Kara stood her ground bravely, "Had I been more well versed in that, I would have found a spell to completely obliterate you instead."

Umbriel scoffed and calmly drew his blade from the sheath built into his large cruciform shield, "The only one who's going to be obliterated is you Gold Ranger. Now prepare to die."

Before Umbriel could say anything more, he was stopped as a hail of golden blaster fire erupted from above and blasted the ground around him. As the Nephilim raised his shield to ward of the blasts and the spray of snow, Kara felt the wind blow and turned to see an amazing sight. The five Advent Rangers had returned from the mountains and swooped onto the scene just in time… except they looked very different. They looked stronger, more confident, and more majestic than ever before. Kara stood in shock as the five heroes interposed themselves between their enemy and their beloved mentor. Amber turned her head and called over her shoulder, "Get to cover Ms. Bishop! We'll take care of this one!"

As Kara got clear, Umbriel regarded his foes with a mixture of contempt and amusement, "It seems you think a flimsy new change of clothes will protect you from my wrath. I need to repay you all for the insult of trying to seal me away with a pathetic banishing ward."

The Red Ranger stepped forward front and center, calling out their Nephilim enemy standing a short distance away, "We have a score to settle with you too Umbriel. I think you'll find we won't go down so easy this time."

"If it's a rematch you want, then we'll give you one!" Gabby added from behind.

"I will enjoy burying all of you impudent humans here," the Nephilim lord sneered as he spread his wings and began to hover a few feet off the ground. As Umbriel began to surge forward, the five Rangers swiftly summoned their personal weapons before taking up a unified formation. While they did, a nimbus of ambient light began to radiate out like an aura pushing back against the darkness created by Umbriel.

 _"Darkness Defied by Legacy's Light! Power Rangers, Advent Arise_!"

The instant Umbriel struck, the five broke formation and evaded the slash while bursting skyward in different directions like a flock of birds. From her vantage point, Kara watched in awe as her five students took on Umbriel in a midair melee. They attack from various angles making flyby attacks and pulling some aerial acrobatics while doing so. Despite the Rangers' furious assault from the skies, Umbriel kept his broad shield raised and used his own speed and grace to parry aside their attacks or block them with his seemingly impenetrable armor.

Tyler swooped by with a passing thrust of his sword only to have the blow deflected away just in time to block Amber's own thrust from the other direction with her icy spear. Umbriel parried her attack with his shield and just raised it in time to block a flurry of heavy strikes from Eli's mace weapon. A spray of water erupted each time the weapon collided with the shield and crystallized in the cold mountain air.

As the Nephilim brushed the Blue Ranger aside, he brought his sword around and blocked a combined slash from Ethan and Gabby's weapons as they tried to drive him back. Again, the Celestial used his superior strength to push aside their weapons and shove them off before he took an evasive swooping maneuver upward. He turned abruptly and let loose a large powerful jet of inky shadowy smoke from his sword. It coiled around like a fearsome aerial serpent and swept down on the Rangers to try and knock them out of the skies.

The five Rangers swooped to the ground and raised their guards letting the serpentine blast sweep over them. While they were shaken and buffeted by the force, they found their new suits resisted the majority of the attack and kept them safe. Umbriel snorted in contempt, "Hmm, you mortals think your new suits will save you from my wrath? You'll be mistaken!"

As he dove down on them, Tyler drew his advent Prism and called out the others, "Everyone, let's spread out and put this guy in the crossfire. Amber? Think you can pin him down for a second?"

The White Ranger gave a thumbs up and charged her spear as the five tumbled away to dodge Umbriel's swooping slash. As the Nephilim tried to flap his wings and regain some altitude, Amber drove her weapon into the snowy grounds willing forth a tall palisade wall made of jagged ice to momentarily box Umbriel in. He growled and smashed aside the ice spears with his shield and sword but once he was freed, he realized the Rangers had maneuvered around him and now formed a ring to encircle him. He watched curiously as the Red Ranger pulled his red glass prism and held it in front of his medallion. A concentrated ray of light light burst from the morpher and was focused through the prism. The prism scattered aside the other colors of light and empowered the beam by focusing solely on the ray of red energy. The super-focused beam of searing heat was channeled right at Umbriel and he raised his shield to block it.

To the Nephilim's surprise, he felt a hard impact from the force of the concentrated beam and struggled to keep his shield steady as it became very hot. Moments later, Umbriel was buffeted again on all sides by four more colored beams of super concentrated light from the prisms of the other Advent Rangers. Rays of wind, earth, water, and ice all pinned him in place and Umbriel struggled to defend himself as he used his sword, wings, and armor to ward off the combined attack. The Rangers pressed their attack and the Nephilim felt his defenses begin to buckle and weaken.

"No... how is this possible?" Umbriel grunted before the five brought their beams together and blasted his large shield apart into shards of angelic steel. Umbriel was thrown to the snowy ground and lay stunned for a moment as his human enemies quickly regrouped and launched their own fierce counter attack.

"His guard is down! Let's go all out!" Gabby called spurring her comrades on amid their furious charge.

Umbriel barely got to his feet before he was struck full on across the chest plates by great fiery sword slash from Tyler. As the Nephilim lord reeled amid a tremendous cloud of sparks which erupted, Ethan and Eli swept past Tyler's shoulders and struck their own furious passing attacks with their weapons. The forceful blows drove Umbriel back and rended parts of his armor before Gabby and Amber both made their own follow up attack by leaping over the boys and bringing their rapier and spear to bear. The piercing weapons wounded two of Umbriel's wings and sent the Nephilim stumbling sideways, struggling to regain his balance from the onslaught of the humans who were clearly out for revenge.

"I will not yield to the likes of you!" Umbriel snarled as he swept his sword around and sent a wave of darkness at the Rangers to try and throw them back. Again, the five braced themselves and withstood the attack, thanks in part to the protective properties of their improved suits. Once the darkness cleared, Umbriel staggered to his feet only to see the Rangers had summoned their Halo Cannon and were preparing to fire it at him.

"No! You can't do this to me!" he cried in outrage as the cannon fully charged.

"Fire!" Tyler called as the cannon unleashed a searing fireball of golden light directly at the first lord of the Triumvirate. Umbriel folded his remaining good wings around him to try and protect himself from the blast as it collided with him and engulfed the Nephilim in an earth shattering explosion. A cloud of snow erupted into the air amid a column of fire as the shockwaves shook the nearby ski lodge to its foundation. When the blast subsided, Umbriel was thrown backwards violently into the snow. As he lay weakly, it was clear his armor was heavily damaged and his wings were badly scorched.

The Rangers paused a moment in shock realizing their enemy had survived that blast before they tried to recharge their weapon to finish Umbriel off. Before they could, several energy blasts rained down from above and exploded all along the grounds around the Rangers. All of them dropped their cannon and tumbled clear to safety before seeing two more winged Nephilim descend from the skies. One was a male holding a menacing spear while the other was the familiar female villain Samandriel. It was clear these two were probably the other members of the Triumvirate.

"That's far enough Rangers. You've had your fun, but it's time we parted ways," Ithuriel said, "This battle is over for today."

"Hey! We're not finished with Umbriel yet!" Ethan called but Samandriel fired a warning bolt of energy at the Rangers' feet.

"We'll finish this another time!"

The two Nephilim swiftly bent down and lifted up their wounded brother before carrying him off into the skies to make their escape. The five Rangers watched quietly as the Triumvirate retreated from the snowy battlefield. Admittedly, both sides were surprised that they were all on the same field at one point despite the surprising turnaround in the battle as well. After a time, Tyler gave a quiet nod and turned back to his own team, "All right then Umbriel... another time then."

As the snow stopped falling and skies began to clear again from the chaos of the battle, the Rangers all powered down and exchanged relieved smiles with each other. Now that they were coming down off their adrenaline high, they could let the recent events all begin to sink in, from their trek up the mountain to Ixion's palace to confronting fantastical dangers and now using their new powers to deal a humiliating defeat against the leaders of their enemies.

Eli gave a faint smile to the skies while Gabby and Amber exchanged a celebratory hug with each other, "I don't know about you guys, but it's been a hell of a long day. I think I'll actually look forward to going back to school next week."

Ethan clapped him on the shoulder and pointed back to the lodge where Kara was waiting on the porch wearing a proud smile on her face, "First thing's first bud. We've got to face the drill sergeant and hope she goes easy on us for our little stunt."

Tyler laughed tiredly and gave a wave back to their mentor before gesturing for the others to follow him, "Come on everyone. We'll have plenty of time to explain ourselves to Aunt Kara and hopefully celebrate once we get back indoors... if we're lucky."


	26. Fate and Fortune

**Episode 9: Part 6  
**

That evening, the Advent Rangers gathered again in the dining hall of the ski lodge after taking some time to rest. After their recent ordeal, everyone was in need of a nap, a hot shower, and a fresh change of warm clothes. Because the few remaining patrons of the lodge along with the owners had been hiding that whole time, none of them had seen the aftermath of the battle or figured that the five college students were in fact the Power Rangers who had fended off the second attack by Umbriel. To the shaken lodge owners, they figured those people had either been too scared to run, or were just crazy enough to stay. Still, the five teens were more than happy to dismiss any other suspicions and just pretend to be ignorant lodge guests as well.

After dinner, the five Rangers and Kara sat at the table finishing their meal while a warm fire crackled nearby in the hearth. Darkness had already fallen outside and the once howling snowstorm had been replaced by a clear tranquil night sky accented by the twinkling starlight above. As they had the whole dining room to themselves at the moment, the Rangers told Kara about their adventure to Snowpeak Valley, the trials in the palace of ice, and meeting the Nephilim sage Ixion. After they had finished their detailed account, Kara sat back in her seat thoughtfully, "You know... it's interesting. In some ways I can't help but wonder if Ixion might have known Master Remiel, the spirit of the celestial seer who looked after me while I had been sleeping many years ago."

"Even if Ixion wanted to stay mostly neutral, I still kinda wish he had been able to offer us some kind of hint to the future, or maybe some way to defeat the Nephilim," Amber sighed as she poked at the remnants of the ice cream in her dessert bowl.

Kara smiled gently, "Maybe... but in some ways, it might be better that we don't know. Like Ixion said, fate is a difficult thing to grasp. Things can change over time and there are various paths which can lead to different possibilities at any time."

"I never really liked the idea of predestination anyway," Eli commented idly, "If it was true, then what's the point of our free will if things were going to go ahead by the grand plan of some higher power anyway, right?"

Kara looked to the fire with a solemn expression, "Regardless, the Nephilim still intend to rob humanity of its free will and we're not going to let that happen. If they want to enslave the people of this world to their will, then it makes them no different than the demons who have sought to destroy it. In my mind, Ixion did us a great favor by nudging fate toward the side of good today. Your new suits and the prisms came in very handy against Umbriel."

Gabby paused and balled her hands a moment in worry, "What do you think is going to happen now that we dealt a blow to the Triumvirate directly? We won a big battle today, but I'm not sure how long that might last."

Kara grimaced, "That's a good question... You five did hurt Umbriel badly in that fight and I imagine they're going to remember this. My fear is that there might be some sort of reprisal for it, when and how, I can't be certain but I know we'll have to be on our guards. We'll have to train harder and get stronger to meet the next attack like we did today."

Everyone nodded quietly in agreement knowing she was right until Tyler cleared his throat and produced the other gift box that Ixion had granted them. He handed it to the Gold Ranger and asked, "Aunt Kara... what do you make of this? Ixion had asked us to keep it safe for now and that we'd know when to use it."

Kara eyed the purple Advent medallion and its more intricate golden patterns before closing the box gently. "If it puts you minds at ease, I'll hold on to this and keep it protected right now. Maybe when we get back to the city and the school semester starts, I'll have some time to look into this and see if the tome has any helpful information about it."

That answer seemed to satisfy everyone and the mood at the table lightened up a little as Ethan scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Just think... how cool would it be to recruit another Ranger to help us out? I wonder what he would look like if the suit was different."

Amber raised an eyebrow, "Whoah, hold on a minute. He? Don't you think we already have enough boys on the team?"

"She's right," the Pink Ranger added in agreement as she put an arm over her roommate's shoulders, "Besides, purple would be a much better girl color don't you think?"

She looked to Tyler across the table hoping he would back her up but he shrugged with a good natured laugh, "I guess so... but let me play devil's advocate for a minute. What if this new female Ranger turns out to be really hot and cool? Then you two will have a little more competition, especially among all the people in the city who are our adoring fans, don't you think?"

The two girls stopped and thought it over a moment. It was a fair point, but they weren't sure how to refute it either. Eli crossed his arms matter of factly and sighed, "Tyler's probably on to something there. Besides, the last thing we need is more catfights and girl drama, right?"

The Blue Ranger was immediately met with a spoonful of ice cream spattered on his face from Amber and a kick in the shin from Gabby under the table.

"Oh come on, I wasn't all that serious!" he insisted but it was no use. His two female friends were already up in arms. They had gotten up from their seats and began berating him on both sides.

"Oh my God Eli, how could you say that? That's so insensitive!" Amber protested while Gabby added in a few more colorful and aggressive sounding words in Spanish.

Tyler and Ethan simply exchanged a knowing look between each other and sniggered at the funny spectacle while Kara sighed and shook her head. It had been a long past few days for her and at the moment the idea of ordering a strong bottle of wine for herself amid the noise of her squabbling charges didn't seem like a bad idea at all.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the floating fortress of the Sanctum the Nephilim lord Samandriel walked out to one of the citadel's many observatories where her brother Ithuriel observed the skies below with a large telescope. The golden clouds which warded the fortress shifted and twinkled with ethereal magic allowing their specialized lenses to cut through and see the world below. She paused a moment and waited before clearing her throat to get his attention. Ithuriel turned around in surprise and gave a calm smile, "Ah Samandriel... there you are. What news do you bring?"

She walked out toward him and wore a dark expression, "Umbriel is resting now. He's been seen to by the healers and the attendants and they say he's been hurt badly by the Rangers. It will take time for him to recover."

Her older brother nodded and went back to work, "I see... it's a pity things turned out the way they did, but it's fortunate we were able to recover him in time. Perhaps Umbriel will learn from this and see the dangers of letting his pride get to him. Perhaps you may learn a lesson from this too sister... about not being so impulsive either. It's an annoying human trait and it does not suit you."

Samandriel's expression soured a little before she retorted, "At least Umbriel was trying to do something about those Rangers. I may not have appreciate him lecturing me earlier, but I respect him for being proactive. Tell me Ithuriel... what of you? Are you simply content to sit in your ivory tower lost in your studies?"

Ithuriel turned and smiled serenely, "You misunderstand sister... I am doing something. I've been planning ahead and working on a secret project for just such an occasion. With Umbriel indisposed of at the moment, I've decided to take the course of our war in a new direction."

"You would undermine Umbriel's position in the Triumvirate?"

"Of course not," Ithuriel laughed waving her off with a breezy gesture, "We are all equals here and I'd ask for your support in the interim."

Samandriel gave him a questioning look, "You want me to just trust you in taking the lead of things here?"

"Unless you'd like to... or if you even have a plan going forward?" Ithuriel countered.

Samandriel paused and realized he was right. She had been so used to having Umbriel take command over such situations and now that he was unable to, she found she wasn't in any position to command herself. She was feeling uneasy about Ithuriel and his quiet secretive planning, but for the time being, it was better to have a direction than none. She grimaced and gave a small nod.

"Very well, you won't regret your decision sister," he said as he went back to observing activities on earth, "For now I'd like you to do something for me. I'd like you to go fetch one of our Heralds by the name of Cherubiel. I will have a special assignment for the two of you in the coming weeks."

Samandriel watched as he turned back to work and carried on seemingly unconcerned with everything else going on in their war. As she headed back inside the walls of the Sanctum, she could only hope that she was making the right decision and putting her trust in the right place.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Apologies for the minor delay with the finale of this mini arc everyone. You can blame real life for that one. Looking ahead, I will be teasing the introduction of the 6th Ranger in a more lighthearted breather episode next. With Valentine's Day right around the corner, why not get into the spirit of things and mix a romantic misadventure in with an adapted Sentai plot? Stay tuned and thanks as always for reading everyone!**


	27. Earth Angel

**Episode 10: Part 1  
**

It had been nearly a month since the Advent Rangers' fierce clash against the Triumvirate at the edges of the Rocky Mountains, but a degree of relative peace had returned to the city of Hyperion Falls. All the citizens and students living there had been grateful for the lack of monster attacks and began to get on with their daily routines once again. A new school semester had started at the university and students had been busy getting adjusted to a new schedule and workload for their classes. However, it seemed the weather wasn't showing any signs of change as the gray winter skies of early February hung suspended over the snow covered region. While the cold dark weather was quite natural during this time of year, many of the students did their best to try and stay positive and happy in the midst of such depressing winter gloom. One such distraction presented itself in the form of a Valentine's Day event sponsored by the university itself.

On one particular afternoon during the school week, Eli Holt and Amber Woyda left the conference hall of the Student Union where the holiday event was being coordinated. They each held a sheet with printed information and began tucking them away into their bookbags. Amber smiled, "Hey thanks again for coming with me and registering for the event Eli. I think this could turn out to be fun once Valentine's Day rolls around later this week."

Ever the skeptic, Eli sighed, "I don't know Amber. Are you really sure? I mean they sit us down, interview us for about ten minutes and then we'll have to trust in whatever crazy matchmaking program they use to pair us with someone for a series of dates?"

"Well with that attitude you might just break their computer and get paired with no one at all," Amber replied sticking her tongue out, "Look on the bright side. It'll give us something fun to do on the days leading up to Valentines instead of stressing out, buying gifts, or fighting crowds at booked up restaurants. All we have to do is wait a couple days for an email match and plan some dates."

The Blue Ranger shoved his hands in his pockets, "Yeah... well, dating and all that mushy stuff has never really been my thing. I didn't even really want to do this in the first place, remember? You only dragged me into this because you were nervous about signing up alone. Couldn't you have gotten Gabby to do this with you?"

"She would have, except her Aunt Carmen is making her work all week and into Valentine's Day," Amber explained, "She was kinda annoyed about it but she figures she'll at least make a lot of money waiting all those tables."

"If you say so," Eli sighed as they walked out of the building and into the cold air.

"I do," Amber replied as she pulled him by the arm, "Now come on. I'll show my eternal gratitude for your help by buying you a cup of coffee. You wanna head over to the Mugshot and kill time before our next class?"

* * *

Meanwhile within the fortified walls of the floating Sanctum, the tall thin Nephilim serving as the second lord of the Triumvirate stood patiently in one of the open air courtyards nearby a tree which was adorned in golden leaves. Ithuriel idly paced for a minute before he looked up and saw the two people he was waiting for. Leading the way was his sister Samandriel followed by an unusual looking Nephilim Herald. Instead of having a humanoid body, the majority of the Herald's mass was that of a large floating head made of sculpted marble. It was adorned in a heavily ornamented golden crown and halos radiating out from its sides while two pairs of curved wings of resplendent colors kept the creature afloat. While one pair flapped gently from time to time to keep the Nephilim aloft, the other pair curved around the top of its head almost forming a sort of heart shape.

Samandriel stopped and greeted her brother while gesturing to her servant, "Brother, I've done as you asked. May I present to you the Herald Cherubiel."

Ithuriel smiled calmly and greeted the Herald, "I thank you for coming Cherubiel, and to you for bringing him sister. Now, I have a special assignment for the both of you. It's going to require that we get back to work on draining more life force from the humans on earth. In turn, that energy will help provide power to my newest weapon that I'm developing."

Samandriel frowned in confusion, "We won't be stealing vitality for the Eternity Gate? If it's going to power a weapon, we're going to need a lot. Where can we get energy like that?"

"From a very powerful human emotion," Ithuriel pointed out, "When humans feel the emotion of Love and Desire, it generates great sometimes uncontrollable passion and energy. Just like the auras of fear and despair, love can bend people's wills and control them. Imagine if we can tap into that sort of raw power."

"How do you intend to do that?" Samandriel asked.

"Cherubiel has a unique ability to heighten and stimulate emotions with his aura. You two will go and use that to stir the hearts and minds of the humans and draw out as much energy from them as you can. Right now, there is a human holiday which is coming soon that celebrates such bonds of love and affection between them."

Samandriel nodded, "All right... but why have me do this too? Can't Cherubiel manage on his own?"

Ithuriel gave a bored look before waving them off, "It seems you are the most interested in being around these humans and acting like them. I figured I would indulge your fancies so that I can continue my work without interruption. Carry on."

As Ithuriel departed the small courtyard garden, Samandriel scowled and looked over to the great floating head of Cherubiel, "Who does he think he is? He views us as distractions and nuisances. He won't even trust me enough to tell me what he's working on... his own sister!"

Cherubiel spoke a few words in one of the native dialects of Celestials, a tongue which would sound completely alien to any mortal on earth.

Samandriel nodded in understanding before narrowing her features into a determined look, "Yes. We will show him, won't we? If we're going to exploit this customary holiday of the humans, then we're going to do it right. Ithuriel thinks I'm being too human? Well I'll show him just how human I can be."

* * *

A few days later, Tyler Hale made himself comfortable in the main lounge of the Student Union after classes one afternoon. He sat on a couch with his laptop and a cup of coffee settling in for a few peaceful minutes before his roommate Ethan came by and spotted him in the lounge. The Green Ranger gave a friendly wave and came over while removing his winter coat and hat, "Hey Ty! What's up? I was just passing through and saw you here."

Tyler gave a nod in greeting and sniffed the air, "Hey E, wait... is that cologne you're wearing? And are you wearing a dressier shirt today?"

Ethan winked and gave a thumbs up, "That's right buddy. I'm off to meet up with a mystery date in a little while. The school was sponsoring a fun little matchmaking event leading up to Valentine's Day. I figured what the hell and signed up. It could be fun, right?"

"Sure. Sounds good," Tyler answered with a noncommittal shrug, "Hope it goes well man."

Ethan sat down beside his friend a moment and chuckled, "Thanks. Maybe if things work out, I could get this chick to set you up with one of her friends... if you're not always going to be so busy. What are you working on anyway? Another lab report?"

Tyler laughed and offered a glimpse at his laptop screen, "No. Actually I was reading some Power Rangers fanfiction that Gracie forwarded to me."

"Your little sister writes fanfiction?" Ethan asked in shock, "About Power Rangers?"

"She was always the more creative one between us," Tyler replied off-handedly, "Aside from collecting some artsy manga books, she does enjoy writing smutty fanfic once in a while."

"Well... she is a high school girl so I can't exactly fault her," Ethan shrugged, "Uh, now when you said Power Rangers and smut, she hasn't written..."

"About us? Oh yeah," Tyler laughed in bemusement, "She's made up a whole series based loosely on our exploits, with the names and likenesses changed of course... that, and there's a ton of focus on drama and romance instead. Once you get over the initial weirdness, it's kinda fun reading her work. Sorta like watching a slow motion train wreck, or a bad soap opera you can make fun of."

Ethan scratched his head, "I'm scared to even ask about my alter ego."

Tyler laughed again and got back to reading, "Well... I won't say too much but it seems in her weird world she's got you hooked up with Amber."

"You're right. Your sister is a weirdo," Ethan said as he put his coat back on and began to head out, "All right, I'm off. Wish me luck."

Tyler went back to reading while giving a thumbs up, "Just remember, if that date falls though you have a second option now."

Tyler's gentle teasing and thumbs up was met by a middle finger from Ethan before he headed out the door and left the Union for his date.

* * *

Later that day, Amber nervously waited in the front lobby of the university's ice rink and adjusted her white turtleneck sweater. Like many of the other participants in the matchmaking event, she was supposed to meet her mystery date there and she liked the location because she thought it would be a fun way to break the ice, literally. Of course, it also helped that skating was a winter activity that she enjoyed and was one that coincidentally matched the affinity of her own Ranger powers too. As she watched several other pairs of people glide by on the ice with their dates, she turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

To her surprise, she saw Ethan standing behind her wearing an equally stunned look, "Amber? Hey... what are you doing here?"

"Me? I'm waiting for my date," she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Meeting my date. You signed up for that campus matchmaking program too?" Ethan stammered, "The email I got from her said she'd be short, blonde, and wearing a white turtleneck."

Amber blinked several times, "And mine told me he'd be wearing a green dress shirt."

After another awkward moment passed, Ethan rubbed the back of his neck, "Well... how about that? Who would have thought some computer program actually thought we were compatible, huh?"

Amber gave a weak laugh trying to figure out what to do now, "Well... this is a little awkward. Um... what do you think we should do now?"

The Green Ranger shrugged and picked up a pair of ice skates, "Well we might as well make the best of things and enjoy the discounted rate for ice skating today."

Amber smiled and felt a little more at ease, "Okay... but do you even know how to skate?"

"Not really," Ethan admitted as he slipped on the boots and tried to give a positive grin, "But I won't let that stop us from trying to have a little fun. What do you say?"

Amber laughed gently and bent down to help lace up the skates, "Here. Let me help you with that."

* * *

Meanwhile, Eli made his way toward the ice rink on campus. He was reluctant to go through with this whole thing as his heart was never into it to begin with. He had initially signed on to the program just to help encourage Amber a little but for him to flake out on a date now didn't seem right either. Granted, he always had some difficulty being one-on-one with girls like that and he never knew what to say or do. Still, he was a Power Ranger now and for him to go back on his word and disappoint some hopeful young woman didn't seem all that honorable either. He resigned himself to the idea of forcing his way through some awkward small talk, skating for an hour or two and then finding a way to politely excuse himself afterwards.

As he strolled down the street of campus town, he stopped when he came across Kara walking by carrying a grocery bag. She was walking with another young woman who looked to be a university student. She was a pretty girl with long dark hair and she wore a purple winter hat and scarf.

"Ms. Bishop! Hi! I wasn't expecting to bump into you today," Eli remarked in surprise.

Kara smiled, "Hello Eli. I had some time between teaching some of my classes so I thought I'd do a little grocery shopping. I'd like you to meet one of my most promising students, Danielle Kilbourne. Danielle, this is a student from another one of my special classes, Eli Holt."

"Nice to meet you," Danielle grinned shaking Eli's hand, "Ms. Bishop's martial arts drills can be pretty intense so I'm glad you know how just tough it can be too."

"Yeah... that's one way of putting it," Eli answered politely while giving a pointed look to his mentor, "I'd love to stay and chat more but I'm actually headed over to the ice rink. I've got a..."

"You're doing that campus matchmaking thing too?" Danielle asked in amusement, "What a coincidence! I was just on my way over there too. I was asking Ms. Bishop for a few tips before I left."

Eli raised an eyebrow in surprise, "You were asking Ms. Bishop for relationship advice?"

Kara rubbed the back of her neck and gave a sheepish shrug, "Well... I'm probably not the best person to ask, but just because I'm not married doesn't mean I'm clueless about some of that stuff either."

Eli filed that away in his mind to ask about later before Danielle gestured for him to follow her, "Hey, seeing as how we're still in the same boat, why don't we head over to the rink together?"

Eli shrugged and reluctantly followed along while Kara laughed gently and gave a departing wave, "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

Along the short walk, Eli mostly remained quiet and learned that Danielle was a year older than him, a sophomore at the university studying to be a social worker. When they reached the lobby, Eli said goodbye to Danielle and pulled out his printed email sheet to find his mystery date. While he looked around he glanced out toward the ice where people were skating and he froze when he saw Ethan and Amber hanging by the edge of rink skating slowly together. He shook his head and wondered what other weird stuff was going to go on today before he continued with his search.

He scanned the lobby and finally found the girl who matched the description sitting by the concession area watching the other skaters on the rink. To Eli's surprise, she was a beautiful young woman, slim with long pale gold hair and fair features. She was dressed in a stylish gray sweater and short skirt with white leggings to match. In an odd way, Eli couldn't help but think that this girl looked a little familiar... that he might have seen her somewhere before but he couldn't quite place it. He approached hesitantly and cleared his throat, "Uh... hi. My name is Eli. Eli Holt. Are you here for the matchmaking service too?"

She looked up at him slowly and graced him with pleasant smile, "Yes. My name is Saman... Samantha Churchill."

She offered her hand and Eli took it, continuing to shake it as she rose to her feet. Much to his embarrassment, he was feeling a little awestruck, "Oh... well, it's nice to meet you Samantha. You didn't want to go skating, did you?"

"If it's all the same to you, I think I'd rather just sit here for now."

"That sounds great to me," Eli said in relief, "Let me get us some hot chocolate. I'll be right back."

As the Eli went off to the concession stands, Samantha glanced back over toward the rink watching as more people for the Valentine's event took to the ice. It was almost laughable that the Nephilim angel Samandriel had been matched with the Blue Advent Ranger today and that he couldn't see through her disguise. While she normally would have used this as an opportunity to simply destroy such an unwitting target up close, she decided to play along for a while. Perhaps her brother Ithuriel had been right about one thing. She had become genuinely curious about these humans and understanding why they behaved as they did. To beings like her, things like passion and romantic types of love were mostly alien concepts and dismissed as irrational human behavior.

While Samandriel, waited she kept her eyes focused up toward the top of the building where her accomplice Cherubiel was already at work. The Herald was spreading its aura and heightening the emotions of the humans around them, priming them for a strong harvest. For the time being, they would wait for a few more pairs of people to come before they'd strike. When Eli returned, he handed Samantha a warm drink and sat down with her to watch the other skaters. She gave a curious look to the Ranger, "You aren't eager to get out there and get involved in the activities with all the other people today?"

Eli shrugged, "To be totally honest? Not really. I've never been all that great around girls so I apologize in advance if I'm not the best company."

"If it makes you feel any better... this is a bit new and awkward for me too," Samantha answered honestly.

"Really? I find that hard to believe," Eli replied offhandedly, "I mean you're so beautiful. I imagine you get asked out on a ton of dates all the time."

Samandriel paused in surprise at Eli's compliment and gave him a strange look. "I... wait, you think I'm beautiful?"

"Well... yeah, but you know what I mean," Eli answered quickly stumbling and trying to recover.

Samantha smiled to herself, "It's okay. I'm usually too busy with my own work to do these kinds of things anyway."

"You have a busy class schedule?"

"Something like that," Samantha said evasively, "Frankly, in these situations I'm just as clueless about what to say or do. I guess I've always kinda been a bit of an outsider... someone who isn't easily understood, especially by my own family."

Eli turned slowly and looked at her curiously, "You know... I think I can sorta understand. I've always kinda felt like that from my parents and my brother aan a lot of kids I went to high school with. It wasn't until recently that I've fallen in with some people who aren't so bad. They kinda take me as I am and it's something I appreciate about them."

At that, Samantha gave a genuine sigh, "Well in that case, I'm a little jealous of you then."

Eli scratched his chin for a moment, shocked by this unusual girl who he felt strangely at ease with and who he also felt strangely drawn to. He decided to do something a little unusual and step out of his comfort zone. He took her hand and smiled gently, "Listen, how about you just enjoy your time out today? I like talking to you and figured maybe we could talk more on the ice and possibly on a second date later in the week?"

Samantha blinked in genuine shock, "Me? Really? I... sure?"

"Sorry if I jumped the gun there. We'll take it one step at a time, okay?" Eli said while lacing up his skates and pulling her out to the rink. In that surprising moment, Samandriel couldn't help but agree and find that in an odd way, she was actually beginning to enjoy herself this afternoon.

As they skated along and did a few laps with the others, Ethan and Amber remained along the edges of the rink. While Ethan was putting on a brave face, he was wobbling and unbalanced on the ice. As he tried to keep himself steady with Amber's help, she glanced across the rink and saw Eli with a mysterious girl... and the two were actually laughing and smiling. She pointed with one hand, "Oh, hey look! Eli's here and I think he's found himself a new girlfriend."

The distraction caused Ethan to lose his focus and he pitched forward abruptly. To his relief, Amber caught his arm and braced him with her shoulder so he wouldn't fall. He gave a sheepish smile to her realizing how close they had gotten in the scramble and the two Rangers couldn't help but feel a little strange, as if they were having an intimate moment.

"Sorry... thanks for the save Amber."

"I... don't mention it," she replied still looking at him and enjoying the smell of his cologne.

The moment immediately passed as the skylight windows shattered from above and the Nephilim Herald Cherubiel descended over the rink causing terrified students to scramble for cover. The Green and White Rangers parted and fumbled for their Advent morphers while the odd marble head with gilded wings called forth several Sentinel foot soldiers and radiated his aura over the rink. All the other people who were present suddenly began to stagger and fall over tendrils of vital life force were drawn from them and snaked up into the air. As that was happening, Eli, Ethan, and Amber all stood unaffected and glanced in surprise to see two other people didn't seem to be suffering the same effects either. Samantha remained standing along with the girl wearing purple named Danielle who Eli had bumped into earlier that day. From across the rink, Danielle called out in fear, "Hey! What the heck is going on here?"

Eli moved to push Samantha off the ice when he saw some Sentinels approach but Cherubiel turned toward them and called out, "Samandriel... the urn! It's time to use the urn!"

Samantha blinked before realizing she had completely lost sense of herself and reached into a fold of her skirt. She produced a small golden urn used by the Nephilim which began to absorb all the floating motes of human life energy around the rink.

Eli stood in shock as he turned to his date... who was apparently none other than a member of the Triumvirate, "Samandriel? You're her? You lied to me?"

Samantha's features changed somewhat revealing her more Celestial nature and she continued to draw in the vitality with an almost apologetic look to Eli, "I'm sorry Eli. I actually enjoyed talking to you and I appreciate your compliments but..."

Eli was grabbed by a couple Sentinels and he struggled in their grip while trying to plead with her, "Samandriel... please! You don't have to do this!"

A conflicted look crossed Samandriel's face before Ethan and Amber skated over and dropped their shoulders to crash into the other Sentinels in an attempt to help Eli.

As the Sentinels fell and broke apart, Danielle faced off against a stray warrior who came to try and grab her too. The girl in purple dodged the lunging golem and skated back over to build up some momentum. "Sorry pal, you're not my date today and no means no!"

She used her speed to launch herself upward into a flying jump kick she had learned in Kara's studio. Using the blade of her skate as a weapon, Danielle smashed the Sentinel's upper torso apart before falling over herself and skidding into the walls.

As the last of the life force tendrils were collected, Cherubiel turned to the Rangers and asked Samandriel, "What do we do about them?"

To everyone's surprise, Samandriel waved him off, "Leave them. We got what we came for here."

"But..."

"Don't argue with me! Now go!" she snapped before the Herald reluctantly flapped its wings and retreated through the broken ceiling. Before Samandriel turned to leave, Eli called out to her,

"Samantha... Samandriel, wait! I want to see you again. Meet me by the Alma Mater statue tomorrow afternoon at two!"

"What? Eli, have you lost your mind?" Amber protested but he put his hand over her mouth.

"Please!"

Samandriel cast a conflicted look toward him before spreading her own wings and flying off into the gray winter skies above.

The Blue Ranger watched her depart in silence before turning to his two fellow Rangers sitting in complete confusion. He knew he would have to explain later, but right now they had to help Danielle and make sure the rest of the hurt civilians on the ice rink were given the treatment they needed.


	28. Ubi Caritas

**Episode 10: Part 2  
**

Soon after the attack, Tyler and Gabby arrived along with some paramedics to help the victims of the Nephilim attack. While several of the unconscious were tended to first and loaded onto stretchers, Danielle sat off to the side with the Rangers holding an ice pack to her leg. While she had made a valiant stand against one of the Sentinels, she had still wound up falling awkwardly and getting a bruised leg in the process.

After Eli introduced Danielle to his friends, she gave him a curious frown, "You know... it was really weird back there. Your date turned out to be one of those monsters."

"Heh... bad luck I guess," Eli replied trying to shrug it off but she persisted.

"I'm not so sure. That female angel thing seemed to act differently toward you, and to Ethan and Amber over there... almost like she already knew you guys."

"Come on, don't be silly," Amber said trying to brush it off with a nervous laugh, "We've never met her."

"That's not the oddest part of all," Danielle remarked thoughtfully to herself, "Why weren't you guys affected by that monster's curse? And why wasn't I affected either?"

"I think you're thinking too much," Ethan cut in as he handed her another ice pack and flagged over a paramedic to take care of her, "Let's just be glad that we got lucky today, huh?"

Before Danielle could protest, she was pulled aside by a paramedic who came over to see to her injured leg. While that was going on, the Rangers stepped clear of the other civilians had a quick conference where the others related the events of the Nephilim attack. After they told their story, Gabby turned to the Blue Ranger, "Eli? Why do you want to speak to Samandriel again? Can't you see what she just did here?"

"I'm not entirely convinced," Eli grimaced quietly, "There's a part of me that feels we might be wrong about her and that maybe she isn't as bad as we think."

Ethan crossed his arms wearing a skeptical expression, "Are you sure she doesn't have you under some kind of love spell too? That maybe you're not thinking clearly either?"

"No. I know what I'm talking about," Eli protested heatedly, "If you guys don't want to try getting that life energy back without a fight, then I'll try myself."

He turned on his heel and walked out of the main lobby of the building. As Eli stepped outside the ice rink he stopped when he heard his name called from behind. He turned to see Tyler had followed him and the Red Ranger wore a concerned look. Tyler fixed him with a level gaze, "Eli… are you sure about this? You could be setting yourself up or walking into a trap."

"I know that," he nodded, "But I'm hoping there's a way we can set things right without resorting to a fight here. It might sound kinda crazy, but I feel I was actually able to connect with Samandriel a little on the ice rink and that I might be able to change her mind on this one. I'm just asking for you guys to trust me a little on this one. Please let me try."

Tyler looked Eli in the eye for a long moment before giving a nod, "All right. We'll be close by in case you need help. Good luck."

"Thanks," the Blue Ranger answered quietly before heading off across campus to prepare for his appointment.

* * *

Early the next afternoon, Eli arrived at a small park area of the university campus where the school's large Alma Mater statue stood upon its pedestal. Despite the fact it was a little after midday, it was relatively quiet and there weren't many people passing though, likely because they wanted to hurry indoors to avoid the pervasive cold gray weather outside. Eli paused and rubbed his hands to keep them warm before pacing a few steps and catching sight of someone hiding behind the edge of the statue's large pedestal. He watched as Samandriel hesitantly stepped forward to meet him, disguised in her human form of a blonde young woman.

Eli stopped and looked around for a moment before addressing the girl, " Samantha, you came… thank you."

"I'm a little surprised myself," Samantha admitted, "After the attack the other day and everything else my brothers and I have done, I was surprised you still wanted to meet with me."

"Well, it is part of the reason I did ask you to speak with me," Eli said, "I came to ask that you release the life forces that you collected and return them to the people you hurt."

"Why would I do that?" Samantha asked, "My brothers and I need it to accomplish our goals."

"Your goals? Or theirs?" Eli asked, "Part of me has a hard time believing that you as an individual actually want to harm humanity when you've been going to all this trouble to be among us and learn about us. Isn't that why you decided to come here and speak to me? You could have just tried to kill me at ice rink, or even here."

Samantha turned and looked away with a conflicted sigh, "Eli… please don't say things like that. You don't know me at all. We're on opposite sides and you humans fear us. To your people, I'm a monster."

"I don't think so," the Blue Ranger answered gently, "I just see a fellow outsider who has a hard time feeling like they fit in with others. I got the feeling you were being honest with me at the ice rink so let me be honest now. I don't think you're really as monstrous as you think you are. I want us to try and understand each other too, but hurting my fellow classmates isn't the way either. I'm asking… please make them well again."

Samantha wrung her hands and remained silent, feeling her own resolve beginning to falter from Eli's plea.

Just then, several energy bursts exploded around the grounds throwing Eli sideways. The female Nephilim whirled around in surprise and saw that Cherubiel had arrived and intervened. "There you are Samandriel. What are you doing talking with this mortal?"

Samandriel shed her disguise and frowned at her companion, "Cherubiel, enough! What I do on my own time is of no concern to you."

"Oh but it is," the Herald retorted as it swooped forward and slammed into Eli knocking him over. Cherubiel began using its wings to swat at the downed human and pummel him as he tried to rise, "Your brother Ithuriel asked me to keep an eye on you. He seems to think you might be letting your interest in these mortals cloud your judgment and it looks like he might be correct."

Cherubiel continued to batter Eli with his wings and not let the Ranger reach for his medallion to morph. At the very least, Eli was able to summon his silver short sword and feebly attempted to ward off some of the blows. The Herald knocked the sword away and it clattered to the feet of Samandriel as her features contorted, "Cherubiel, stop it! You're going to kill him!"

"That is part of our mission here," the Herald replied as it used its wings to throw Eli aside once more, "If you won't do it, then I will."

Samandriel watched as the Herald floated over to Eli and loomed over the unmorphed Ranger to finish him off. She glanced down at the sword by her feet and looked again to the sight before her. She took a deep breath before using her foot to kick the sword across the pavement to Eli. The Blue Ranger grabbed the blade as it landed nearby him and he brought it around to slash Cherubiel across the face with a vicious cut.

The Herald reeled backwards and howled in pain amid a cloud of sparks and marble shards as Eli staggered to his feet and quickly morphed, gaining a little bit of a second wind in the process. He looked over towards Samandriel silently thanking her for her intervention. She reached in her robes and placed her small golden urn on the pedestal of the Alma Mater before giving an airy scoff, "Hmm… clumsy me."

Moments later, a hail of blaster fire struck Cherubiel and stunned him as the other morphed Advent Rangers joined the battle and came to Eli's aid. As the others squared off against the Herald, Gabby stopped to help the Blue Ranger to his feet, "Are you okay Eli?"

"I'm fine, but I'll be better once I give that Herald's big fat head a big fat lip to match it."

Across the parkway, Cherubiel growled and called forth a small pack of Sentinels and Cataphractos warriors to help him in the fight. Eli summoned his Tidal Smasher mace and turned to Tyler, "The Nephilim is mine. Keep the flunkies off me?"

The Red Ranger nodded and drew his own sword while rallying the others, "All right, let's finish this quick."

While the other Rangers clashed against the foot soldiers and tore through them, Eli charged Cherubiel with his weapon raised. The Herald fired off several energy bursts which Eli nimbly dodged or swatted aside. In a last ditch effort, the Nephilim lashed out with its wings but Eli tumbled through and hammered the large marble with several brutal blows with his mace. Each strike cracked the marble and weakened the Herald as the last blow blinded him in a cloud of swirling water.

Cherubiel listed sideways in a stupor and only regained his vision long enough to see Eli wind up and swing his charged weapon like a celestial baseball bat at point blank range. The blow shattered Cherubiel's marble form and the Nephilim exploded in a watery cloud of golden light, feathers, and marble shards. Once the blast cleared, Eli lowered his weapon and gave a satisfied nod before his comrades finished their own battles and rejoined him.

Amber looked around at the debris on the battlefield and called out, "Hey… where did Samandriel go? She's gone!"

"It's okay," Eli said as he calmly took the golden urn which was left at the foot of the statue, "Our fight isn't with her today."

He turned and handed Tyler the urn, "You guys make sure the people who were hurt in the last attack get their energy back.

"All right, but what about you?" Ethan asked in confusion.

Eli turned and began walking from the battlefield, "I just need a while to clear my head after this. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

With that, he quietly departed from the park leaving his puzzled comrades to go tend to the victims of yesterday's attack.

* * *

Late that afternoon, the other Advent Rangers headed back over to Kara's martial arts studio where she was finishing her last class of the day. After the surreal events of the day, Eli had asked to be left alone for a while and he chose to blow off some steam by attending one of Kara's training sessions. At the end of the class, several tired students made their way out of the studio while Eli took some time out to catch his breath. As he sat on a bench with Kara drinking some water, the Blue Ranger looked up slowly and set his water bottle down when he saw some familiar faces enter, "Guys? Hey... what are you all doing here?"

"Just checking to make sure you were okay," Tyler answered gently, "You seemed a little out of sorts earlier when you left us."

Eli shrugged, "Yeah, sorry. I just had a lot to think about... I guess I still kinda do, but I still appreciate you guys coming so thanks."

Amber gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, "You know... even if this whole Valentine's Day was kind of a bust this year, I still have to admit that I think the thought of you and Samandriel is kinda cute in a way."

Eli gave a small grateful smile, "Thanks Amber. I'm sorry your plans kinda got ruined too."

"Well hey now... maybe not all hope is lost," Ethan cut in offering a tentative hand to Amber, "I mean, I actually enjoyed the first activity we did together so I'm sure we can still find something kinda fun to do tonight, right?"

Tyler gave his roommate a side eye and began stifling a gale of laughter, "Hold on. Wait. Are you saying your first date was with..."

"Not another word Tyler," Ethan warned him before turning to the White Ranger and extending an arm, "Ignore him. Do you want to just head over to the Union? We could get a basket of cheese fries and go bowling or something?"

Amber smiled at the gallant gesture and took his arm as they headed out the door to have a casual friend date, "You know what? That sounds like fun. I'd love to."

Gabby simply shook her head in confusion while Eli and Kara watched the two depart and Tyler was consumed in a fit of laughter, " _Ay caramba_ , I have no idea what's going on anymore."

With that, she buttoned up her winter coat and gave a wave, "All right, I'll see you guys tomorrow? My work shift starts soon so I should head out too."

A short time after Gabby departed, the studio door opened and the others were surprised to see the three older male Vanguard Rangers enter. Tyler went over to greet his father while Eli raised an eyebrow, "Mr. Hale, Winthrope, and Adler? What are you guys doing here?"

Danny laughed, "Oh we were in town for a guys night out and wanted to see if Kara wanted to come along too. Maybe have a few drinks at the bar and eat some hot wings?"

Eli scratched his head in confusion, "On Valentine's Day? What about your wives?"

Kara laughed gently and explained while taking up a towel to dry off her yellow workout tank top, "Oh, it's become a sort of annual tradition to do something different and make the day more about friends and family instead. The girls all get together and do their own bonding thing while the men of the three families do the same too."

"So you're kinda the wild card, huh?" Eli asked Kara, "I mean seeing as how you said before that marriage and relationships weren't really your thing."

Tyler added curiously, "So you don't feel like you missed out on anything Aunt Kara?"

"No. Of course not. I've got everything I need with my family and friends right here," the Gold Ranger answered.

"But what about falling in love?" Eli asked "Or even... well, you know..."

"What? Intimacy and sex?" Kara replied with her trademark bluntness, "Oh, you shouldn't worry. I was already blessed with the experience of having had one loving partner in my life and I'm content with that."

Everyone else stopped and froze in shock at her sudden admission. Nick Adler cleared his throat uncomfortably and shifted while Joe asked, "Oh? Anyone we know?"

Kara chuckled and came over to wrap her arms around the trunk of the Green Vanguard Ranger's torso, "Gee, I don't know. Maybe you can help me remember Nick?"

Everyone stared at him as he tried to pry her off, "Geez, quit kidding around Kara. And let go, you're all sweaty."

"Oh stop it. That never bothered you before," she smirked while continuing to cuddle and tease him.

The other men stood slack jawed before Joe regained his wits first, "Uh Nick? Care to shed some light here? Is this really true?"

"Does Aunt Becky know about this?" Tyler added in shock.

Nick pried Kara off and raised his hands defensively, "The answers are yes and yes. Guys, you remember when we went to Hawaii to help the Ocean Rangers some fifteen plus years ago, right? Well... when we got back home, things just kinda happened one day. We were out working in the fields, we got caught in some rain, came back to the farmhouse to warm up and..."

Danny gave a sly grin, "And started doing more than just growing strawberries together, eh?"

Nick gave a menacing look at his old comrade to try and mask his embarrassment, "Don't be ass Dan. It was just a one time thing and..."

"It was much more than just one time Nicholas and you know it," Kara calmly corrected him as she turned to explain everything to Joe, "The relationship went on for about a year and half but in the end, we just decided we were better off as good friends. We also decided it was best to just remain quiet about things and keep it secret until we found a good time to bring it up."

"So you waited until now?" Nick groaned in dismay before he felt a swift punch in the arm from Joe, "Ow! What was that for?"

"What's wrong with you? We've been best friends for over twenty years and you never told me any of this?" Joe asked with a mildly incredulous frown.

Danny waved it off and maintained his cheeky smile, "Forget that. If Nick was able to trick all of us this long and score with Kara in secret, I've only got one thing to say to him."

Nick clenched his fist threateningly, "If you say anything perverted..."

Danny simply raised his hand with a mischievous laugh, "High five."

While Kara began laughing amid the chaotic banter of her male peers in the studio, Tyler and Eli stepped outside onto the streets of campus town and exchanged a bemused look with each other. Eli shook his head, "Dude… your family is insane."

"Tell me about it," Tyler sighed in agreement as they began walking down the street. "Anyway, I was going to head over to La Casa Sabrosa in a little while to take care of something. You wanna come too?"

Eli thought about it for a minute, "Sure... but do you mind if I bring along another friend? I figure she might want to get out tonight and be with some friends too."

* * *

Some time later that evening, Tyler, Eli, and Danielle entered through the front door of La Casa Sabrosa. The smell of spicy food already wafted through the air and they could see the Mexican restaurant was fairly busy with the serving staff buzzing around serving lots of tables that had been reserved for other couples that night. After getting seated at a corner booth, Danielle smiled to Eli, "Hey... thanks again for offering to have me join you guys for dinner tonight. Seeing as how my former date is still recovering in the campus clinic, it's nice to have a chance to just hang out and make some new friends."

"No problem. I'm looking forward to it," Tyler nodded politely before getting up from the table, "Now if you'll both excuse me for just a minute, I'm going to do my part to make sure today's not a complete bust for another girl too."

He brandished a small simple bouquet of mixed pink flowers he had picked up from a corner store along the way and headed across the room. Danielle watched in amusement as Tyler went over to speak to the frazzled looking Gabby when she had a moment to breathe. He hesitantly offered her the flowers as consolation for her day being consumed by Ranger business and work and despite Gabby's surprise, she gave her childhood friend a big hug in gratitude. As she watched the sweet exchange, Danielle remarked quietly to Eli, "Aw... cute. You know, your guy friend over there is pretty smart to do that tonight."

"Oh? How's that?"

"With any luck, we'll get some preferential table service tonight," Danielle grinned as she passed over a menu, "I see tonight's special is the quesadillas and I'm dying to try them out. What do you say?"

Eli took the menu and paused for a brief moment to wonder what Samandriel would have thought of the food. Perhaps one day there would still be an opportunity to bring her here and to the other places he liked if things changed in the war with the Nephilim. For now, he decided to be content with things as they were and he set down the menu, "Well, I've never associated quesadillas with Valentine's Day but I guess there's a first time for everything. Let's eat!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ** _Ubi Caritas_ : taken from the Christian antiphon referring to the virtue of Charity. The full Latin phrase and translation roughly equates to " _Ubi caritas et amor, Deus ibi est_ " or "Where charity and love are, God is there." As far as the true meaning of Valentine's Day goes, it's thematically appropriate... at least in my mind anyway.**

 **Credit and inspiration for the main plot here also goes to Episode 40 of the Sentai Kyoryuger (Dino Charge's source material) Since Saban never adapted it for their own show, I figured the material was fair game. ;)  
**


	29. Intelligent Design

**Episode 11: Part 1  
**

After the snows and dreary gray skies of February, the cold air around the Rocky Mountains began to slowly give way to the warmth of Spring. Despite it being the first week of March, it seemed that such changes were still some ways off. To the students of Hyperion University however, they hardly seemed to notice much less care having been more preoccupied with a grueling round of preliminary midterm exams and semester projects. On that particular weekday, Gabrielle Winthrope walked out of the lecture hall and rubbed her temples in dismay. She had just taken an exam for one of her Business Finance courses and wasn't entirely sure how well she did.

It could have either gone fairly well, or was a complete disaster. She had always been more of a creative communicator type and liked the idea of Marketing more but she still had no idea how her father seemed to handle the more numbers heavy subjects Finance and Accounting so easily. Right now, she just wanted to get some lunch and lie down for a while. " _Ay yai yai... mi cabeza._ " (Oh, my head)

As she began walking back across the quad, she stopped when she heard someone calling out to her. The Pink Ranger turned in surprise to see a familiar girl approach from across the way and greet her. She remembered the girl in purple with a long dark hair in a ponytail as a friend of Eli who she had met while working on Valentine's Day. If she remembered correctly, this girl was a year older than the Rangers; a sophomore studying to become a social worker.

Gabby gave a tentative wave, "Oh hey... I remember you. Danielle right?"

"Good memory," Danielle said as she began walking with the Pink Ranger, "And you can just call me Dani. You're Eli's friend from the Mexican restaurant a couple weeks back? Gabby?"

"That's me."

"Sorry, I just saw you walking out of Hendricks Hall across the quad and thought I'd say hi," Danielle explained, "You looked a little frazzled."

"Understatement of the semester. Just got out of a midterm," Gabby nodded, "Same with you?"

Danielle shook her head, "No. I had one earlier this morning. I'm actually headed over to the Union ticket office to get some tickets to a concert. You like country music?"

"Sure, but I think my roommate Amber is a bigger fan."

Danielle gave a cheerful wink, "Then you two might want to get in on this. Levi Weston is going to be coming to town for a show in a couple weeks."

Gabby grinned and changed direction to continue walking with Danielle, "Keep talking girl. I think you just made two new friends today."

The two shared a laugh as Danielle mused, "The only problem is, it might still be too cold to dress properly for the event."

Gabby waved it off, "Come on Dani, the way you're already rocking that black leather jacket and purple converse sneakers today, I think you've already got a good eye for style."

Danielle shrugged modestly, "Thanks. After we get some tickets, you want to discuss the clothing scheme over lunch with your roomie too?"

"Sounds like a plan! That way, I'll have something to look forward to after midterm week,"

Gabby replied hopefully as they walked off, "Let's just make sure Tyler doesn't catch wind of it. I've had a celebrity crush on Levi Weston since we were in highschool and he's always made fun of me for it. One time, he said..."

* * *

Meanwhile, within the great gilded walls of the floating Sanctum, Samandriel stood in a great hall area that resembled a medieval medical ward. In one of the larger more ornate chambers, her brother Umbriel lay in one of the large beds. After a recent prideful attempt to vanquish the Advent Rangers by himself in battle, he had been surprised when the young humans had increased their power and nearly struck him down. To see one of the great leaders of their Triumvirate laid low and humiliated like that made Samandriel feel many things: anger, surprise, pity for her brother, and perhaps even a little fear of the human Rangers as well. Even more confusing was her own recent experience with one of the human Rangers, Eli whom she felt an almost strange sense of curiosity and attraction to.

She shook off the idle thoughts and looked to the healing ward's custodians as they tended to te badly wounded Umbriel that lay sedated and resting. It would take a while before he would recover and Samandriel could not help but wonder what her other brother Ithuriel had planned since he had taken the lead in the Nephilim's operations. She left the healing ward and wandered the fortress to check in on Ithuriel where he was most likely busy in one of his laboratories. He had always been more of a scholar and a scientist interested in tinkering with the workings of the universe albeit in a rather cold and detached way.

She walked the halls until she came to his main lab where two Cataphractos guards stood barring the door. She waited for them to move but they remained in place. Samandriel glared at the guards while losing her patience, "Guards... step out of my way and let me pass."

The two sentries turned their heads to each other for a moment but stood in place unwilling to move. Samandriel gave a little growl and placed her hand on the cuirass of one of the golden armored automatons. With a concentrated burst of Celestial magic, the Cataphractos guard went flying and slammed into a nearby wall with a great clatter and such force that it mangled some of the warrior's limbs. At that, the other guard fearfully stepped aside and let Samandriel pass through the doors into Ithuriel's lab.

As she entered, she looked into the great chamber that looked larger on the inside than on the outside. There were shelves of thick dusty tomes and numerous mechanical tools and complex contraptions. Several tables were lined with strange bubbling liquids of varying colors while other odd alchemical components lay about in certain arrangements and states of preparation. Samandriel walked further into the lab and saw her brother working a long table that was half draped by a sheet. Next to the table was another long one that looked to be the same size with devices placed between them.

She stopped several paces away and narrowed her eyes, "Brother... what are you doing? Your guards would not let me pass and I find you working on another one of your silly projects?"

Ithuriel sighed and slowly laid down some magic artisan tools before turning around to face his sister, "There was a reason I did not wish to be disturbed, and silly project? Far from it."

Samandriel crossed her arms impatiently, "Ithuriel, did you forget that Umbriel is still hurt? We must be working harder on harvesting more life energy from the mortals to open the Eternity Gate."

Her brother came over and pulled her gently over toward a lab table where he was mixing together a strange alchemical paste, "I'm well aware of our task Samandriel. I already began work pouring energy into the first four seals of the gate."

"You what?" Samandriel exclaimed in genuine shock.

Ithuriel placed a calming hand on her shoulder and sighed, "Calm yourself sister. I used some of the vital energy to unlock some of the seals on the gate... and do you know what happened? Nothing."

Samandriel stared dumbly at him in silence, "Nothing? How can that be?"

Ithuriel continued mixing his components and grinding a powder with a mortar, "The mortals have some myths regarding what they perceive to be the End Times... in some such book of semi-fiction called Revelations. In it, they mention heavenly seals, Armageddon, and divine wrath upon the earth. It would seem that the first four seals have already been unleashed and dealt with by the mortals. Do you recall the Four Horsemen where were sealed in the Cistern Diabolus?"

Samandriel tentatively nodded her head prompting Ithuriel to continue, "It seems that they had been released a few decades ago before the seals could be opened which would summon them. The predecessors of these Advent Rangers, those calling themselves the Vanguard had already vanquished the Horsemen in battle."

Samandriel fell silent for a moment, "Well... that's good. That means that we are that much closer to opening the gate then."

"Indeed," Ithuriel said in agreement as he took his concoction back over to his new project, "But those last seals will require even greater amounts of energy. That is why I'm working to bolster our forces so that we can hold out long enough from the forces of the Heavens and Earth to complete our task."

He led Samandriel over to the table where a human-like figure lay. It looked to have the vague body build of a male, but it was still featureless without hair, eyes, or even a distinct face. Strangest of all was what looked to be an empty clay-like crater in the center of the being's chest. She stared in horror and wonder at the odd golem-like being. "Brother... what is this?"

"Behold the secret project I have been working on," he answered with a proud wave of his hand, An artificial human made of alchemy and magic."

"But why?"

Ithuriel gave a slow smile and led her over to another table where a unique looking medallion lay. It vaguely resembled the Advent morphers only with more of a Nephilim design and it sported a jet black onyx stone within its center. Samandriel looked at the device and then back toward the artificial human, "You wish to make a Power Ranger? A Nephilim Ranger?"

"Something like that," Ithuriel smiled proudly as he walked them back over to the first table, "It's true that the Advent Rangers derive their powers from another branch of our Celestial brethren but that doesn't mean we cannot create our own either. The good news is, I am nearing completion of my work here but I will be needing a few very important things. Things that you can help me with."

"Me?" Samandriel asked curiously.

"Yes. I will need you to oversee things here while I go to earth and get the last components. I will need some blood and some specific life force energy from a mortal with Celestial heritage. With it, I can transfer those elements into my new creation."

"But where will you find such a human?" Samandriel asked, "It's a bit uncommon to find humans with traces of those bloodlines and they don't exactly manifest themselves in obvious ways either."

Ithuriel waved her off, "Oh but I already know of one at that Hyperion University you had visited recently. You had mentioned that there had been a mortal girl unaffected by Cherubiel's aura. One who my oculus spies tell me is named Danielle Kilbourne."

"You intend to capture her?" Samandriel asked, "Will the process of transferring vital elements kill her?"

Ithuriel shrugged and began walking out of the lab, "It's possible... but a small price to pay for the sake of science, don't you agree sister?"

Samandriel took one last hesitant glance to the alchemical human on the table before she draped a sheet back over it and followed her brother outside to continue their work.

* * *

The next day, the Advent Rangers met after classes at the Mugshot to relax and catch up over an afternoon cup of coffee. As they sat together at a table swapping stories and exchanging a few laughs, they all stopped and looked up when the door opened and they saw Danielle Kilbourne enter the café. The three boys exchanged surprised looks as they saw the girl with a purple shirt and black jacket approach the table while Gabby and Amber flagged her down with some friendly waves. Danielle stopped and gave a hesitant gesture of greeting, "Oh hey... nice to see the gang's all here."

Eli raised an eyebrow, "Dani? This is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Gabby and I invited her," Amber answered from across the table, "We hung out with her yesterday afternoon and she seemed pretty cool. Hopefully that's okay she joins us?"

Tyler nodded and politely got up to offer Danielle a seat, "Sure. Nice to see you again."

"Thanks," Danielle said sheepishly while taking a seat, "Hopefully you guys don't think it's weird that I'm chilling with a crowd of freshmen."

"Heck no," Ethan laughed good naturedly as he went to fetch some fresh coffee, "All these people sitting here who I call my friends? I think they're weird already."

"Glad to hear it," Danielle said in relief taking a steaming mug, "I guess I've always kinda had a big-sister instinct anyway."

"You have younger siblings too?" Tyler asked as he got a new chair and took a seat at the table.

Danielle shook her head, "Officially? No. I was adopted when I was younger and grew up an only child. But I do like to do volunteer work with the local Big Brothers and Sisters program... kind of as a way of paying it forward, you know?"

"Very cool," Ethan remarked with an impressed nod, "I'll bet you're probably cooler to the kids than my own siblings were. I'm the youngest in my family and they loved to give me a hard time."

"Well... with a mug like that, I can't blame them," Danielle gently teased him while holding up her cup and also laughing at her own cheesy pun.

That got a laugh from the others at the table before Tyler spoke in between chuckles, "If you keep this up, we may just have to adopt you into our own circle too."

"Oh, you guys wanna hear some corny jokes, huh? Have I got a couple for you..." Danielle said drawing the attention of the table.

While she and the Rangers continued to converse in the coffee shop, a few streaks of light descended down upon the campus town of Hyperion University. Atop one of the taller apartment buildings several blocks away, Ithuriel stood looking out over the campus along with a new Nephilm Herald. The Herald was a large hulking warrior with blades attached to its gauntlets and a large golden disk around its neck that radiated spiked out like the sun. Strangest of all was the distinct feature upon its marble face mask, that of three eyes with the third one in the center of its forehead. Ithuriel regarded his warrior in an almost bored tone, "Trioculus? You remember the plan. You will deal with the Rangers while I collect the girl."

The Herald replied in the alien dialect of the Nephilim before it sprouted its own wings and took off to wreak havoc down below. Ithuriel summoned a lightspear weapon to his hand and waited patiently for his time to strike.

Soon enough, the sounds of energy blasts, car sirens, and terrified civilians fleeing came to the doors of the Mugshot. The café began to clear out and the Rangers all looked around to find the source of the chaos. As they sortied out into the street, they almost forgot Danielle was still with them and they made certain not to say too much aloud. Eli looked toward the direction many people were fleeing from, "Hey... I think that Nephilim monster could be that way."

Amber gave Danielle a little push in the opposite direction, "Okay Dani... I think you should get going and make a run for it. We'll be right behind you."

Danielle shook her head as her self proclaimed big sister instinct kicked in for these younger students, "No. We'll go together. We shouldn't split up in this chaos."

Gabby and Ethan both gave Tyler a tense look while they tried to find a way to get rid of Danielle and make her start running but the point became moot as another Nephilim descended slowly upon the streets of campus town. To the Rangers' surprise and dread, they faced the other member of the Triumvirate, the powerful angel calling himself Ithuriel. The Nephilim lord held his lightspear and grinned before speaking in a cool and even tone, "Ah Rangers... how fortunate. All of you are together along with the person I'm looking for as well. This will make it all the more easy to destroy you."

Danielle turned to the others in surprise. She had already seen Ethan, Amber, and Eli all handle themselves around these strange otherworldly invaders before and a second time was beginning to suggest it wasn't just coincidence. "Rangers? Guys? What the hell is he talking about?"

Given the situation, Tyler made a judgment call and ignored Danielle's question, choosing to confront Ithuriel instead, "What do you want?"

"What I want is for you to step aside and give me that girl who is with you. After that, my newest servant will have the honor of eradicating the rest of you."

The Rangers exchanged a look of confusion among each other before turning to look at Danielle. She glared back at them, "What is going on? Who are you people and why does that creepy angel thing even want me?"

"What? You don't know? How amusing," Ithuriel laughed, "My dear... you have something I need... things that only your Celestial heritage can give me."

"Gross, is he suggesting what I think he is?" Eli asked in mortified confusion. Danielle shook her own head in greater shock.

"Me? Celestial heritage? What are you talking about? You've got the wrong girl! There's nothing special about me! I'm just... regular... normal... I'm just me."

At that moment, the Herald Trioculus made its way onto the scene as Ithuriel flexed his wings, "No my dear... you are so much more. But the time for talking is at an end. Trioculus? Please dispose of these meddlesome humans."

Amber tensed up and turned to the Red Ranger, "Tyler? What do we do?"

Tyler looked to Danielle and grimaced before he turned to the advancing Herald who blocked off their other avenue of escape down the block. There wasn't any more time for stalling or misdirection. He brandished his Advent morpher medallion, "Damn it... everyone get ready to fight. Gabby? Amber? Get Danielle to safety."

Danielle looked around in complete shock and confusion at having been boxed in by monsters and possibly standing amidst the superhuman heroes who had been defending the city recently. A bunch of underclassmen she had just started hanging out with. "Hey! What is going on?"

The five Rangers morphed in an instant flash of colorful light right before Danielle's eyes with the echoing cry of " _Lux Aeterna!_ "

Before she could even process what she saw, she saw the five Advent Rangers summon their wings and weapons before swiftly breaking ranks to do battle against the invaders. While the three boys launched an attack on the Herald, the Pink and White Rangers... or rather, Gabby and Amber stood in Ithuriel's way to protect Danielle.

The Red, Blue, and Green Rangers all flew forward with great speed and struck the heavily armored Herald with leaping attacks of their melee weapons. Trioculus staggered a moment before shaking off the hits with a laugh. "Is that the best you can do Rangers? If you think you're too fast for me, try this on for size!"

To the Rangers' shock, the Herald used a supernatural ability to split itself into three. Unlike its large hulking form, the three Trioculus clones were smaller, lighter, and faster with a single cyclopean eye in the middle of each of its marble face masks. The three rushed forward and surprised the male Rangers locking weapons with them and using the long blades extending from its gauntlets.

While they tangled, Gabby and Amber fired off a hail of fire from their Advent blasters but Ithuriel easily deflected the volley away. Gabby grabbed Danielle by the shoulders and called upon her wings, "Come on... let's get you out of here."

To cover their escape, Amber plunged her spear into the ground erecting a wall of solid ice to block the Nephilim but Ithuriel hurled his lightspear into the barrier and shattered it with a great energy blast. The sheer force was so tremendous and surprising, it threw Amber and Gabby away as they tried to bodily shield Danielle from the blast of ice shards. As ice and smoke continued to rain down, Danielle picked herself up off the ground and shook out her head. She could see the two female Rangers laying stunned on the ground nearby but they weren't getting up any time soon. As her vision cleared, Danielle stared in horror as Ithuriel loomed over her with a sinister smile, "Come with me my dear. I promise I won't hurt you... for now at least."

The Nephilim lord grabbed the girl with an iron vise grip and spread his wings, "Come along now Trioculus. We can finish playing with these mortals later!"

From across the street, the three clones withdrew from their fight with the boys and reformed into one large Herald. Before the boys could react, Ithuriel plane shifted away taking Trioculus with him along with Danielle. Once they had regained their senses, the three turned and immediately rushed over to help their downed female friends who were just starting to recover and get up from the ground. While Ethan and Eli helped Amber rise to her feet, Tyler bent down to steady Gabby to a sitting position.

"Gabby... are you okay?"

"Just a little shaken up," she nodded while taking a few deep breaths, "What happened? Where are the monsters? And Dani?"

The Red Ranger looked to the aftermath of the battlefield around them and grimaced again behind his visor. Things had just gotten a lot more complicated and he wasn't sure his aunt would be able to help the Rangers with this one.


	30. The Human Factors

**Episode 11: Part 2  
**

She didn't know when she had blacked out, but Danielle slowly cracked open her eyes and tried to shake off the disorientation which clouded her mind. She had remembered the monster attack and how the freshmen students she was hanging out with all of a sudden transformed into Power Rangers before her very eyes. She recalled being stunned by a great blast and then getting grabbed by a menacing looking angel but that's where her memory got fuzzy. Once her vision cleared, she saw that she was in some sort of ancient looking laboratory. The ceilings were high and vaulted with the stones showing hints of classical western architecture, almost as if this was some basement of an ornate cathedral.

She turned her head and saw this was a strange lab with archaic mechanical devices and potions. She was lying on a long table and nearby was another table. A figure looking like a person lay atop that table with a cloth draped over it. The sight of a possible dead body caused her to panic and Danielle tried to get up and thrash about but she found her arms and legs restrained by heavy iron clamps. She struggled helplessly for a moment and called out for help only to be answered by her echoing voice. She put her head back in despair as she tried to calm down and figure out not only where she was, but how she was going to get out of that frightful place.

Moments later, the heavy doors to the lab opened and Danielle turned to see two figures in resplendent robes walk in. One was the sinister looking angelic male who had kidnapped her while the one following behind was a similarly featured female. Ithuriel paced over to the table and gave a level nod to the girl, "Ah. You're finally awake. So glad you could be our guest today."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Danielle demanded, "Where am I?"

Ithuriel idly fiddled with a few of his alchemical devices and began to set them up nearby, "I am Ithuriel. Over there is my sister Samandriel. We've taken you here to help us complete something important."

"What if I don't want to?" Danielle retorted in a feeble attempt to sound defiant, "How sure are you that I couldn't just break out of here?"

Samandriel spoke up in a low but somewhat reluctant tone, "It wouldn't matter. Even if you did, there's nowhere to go. You are in the Sanctum, hidden away between the Heavens and the earth."

"What?" Danielle gasped in shock.

Ithuriel ignored her and hooked up a device with a large clear crystal between the tables. He then proceeded to clip off a small lock of Danielle's dark hair and drew some of her blood with a needle and syringe. "Excellent. I have the physical components… now for the metaphysical ones."

"What are you doing to me?" Danielle demanded as she tried to break loose again to little avail.

Ithuriel began to activate the device and watched as the crystal lit up and shone beams of light on both Danielle and the shrouded figure on the next table. As he stepped back, he folded his hands in his sleeves while regarding her calmly, "My dear, you are going to help me give birth to a new servant... a great warrior. With your vital energies, you will help power my creation so that it can destroy those human Rangers."

"What? Why me?" Danielle exclaimed in horror, "Can't you have just gotten someone else?"

Ithuriel shook his head, "No my dear. It had to be you. There is something very special about you. In fact it's in your blood… the same blood that makes all the Rangers of Hyperion Falls special. You are like us Nephilim angels… very distantly related, but kin nonetheless."

Danielle's head was spinning with the dire situation and now that revelation. Was he serious? Did she have some kind of angelic ancestry, apparently just like those other Rangers? She shook her head, "I… I don't understand."

"There's nothing more you need to understand," Ithuriel said as he left the room with his sister, "In time, this device will siphon all your remaining life energy. I promise you will not feel any pain or discomfort. Because you are helping us, it's only fair that I grant you a painless end in return."

As the door closed, Danielle struggled again before giving up and trying to hold back desperate tears. She was lost, alone, and she wasn't even certain that even the Advent Rangers would be able to answer her desperate prayers and save her from this slow death trap right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rangers gathered together for an emergency meeting in the Rookery Building with their mentor Kara. As they sat in the main office lounge, near the top of the tower, they brought the veteran Gold Ranger up to speed with the latest developments. When they finished, Kara folded her hands on the great oak desk and gave a pensive frown to herself. The room remained silent for a long minute before Gabby hesitantly spoke up, "So… do you have any ideas about what we can do Aunt Kara?"

Kara looked to her adopted niece with a grim expression, "Gabby… I'm not sure there's really much that we can do right now."

Amber stood up from the couch, "Ms. Bishop, we can't just leave Dani when she's in trouble! We invited her out so part of the blame rests with us. We're responsible she got mixed up in all this."

"But part of the question is, why Ithuriel would even take her," Ethan pointed out. "If anything, she seemed to be the real target of that attack."

Kara nodded, "You said that Ithuriel mentioned that she would be able to give the Nephilim something special. That would mean there's something inherently valuable about her whether she's aware of it or not."

Tyler folded his arms and stood off to the side thinking things through before he turned to the Blue Ranger, "Wait a sec… Eli, didn't you mention that when you guys got attacked by a Nephilim at the ice rink that Danielle was not affected by the monster's aura?"

Eli frowned trying to remember for himself, "Well… yeah, I think so."

Tyler looked to his aunt, "Aunt Kara, those of us with angelic heritage are able to use the powers of Celestial artifacts and we can't be affected by the Nephilim's auras, right? Could it be possible that Danielle might be like us? That she shares the same bloodlines and that it might be of interest to the Nephilim?"

Kara nodded thoughtfully, "It stands to reason… for what purpose though, I can't be sure."

"Well if that's the case, then that's more reason to help her," Gabby insisted to her team, "Who knows what the Nephilim plan to do with her power or what freaky things they might do to her."

Eli rose to his feet, "Believe me Gabby, I'd love to help Dani if I could, but have you forgotten that if Ithuriel took her back to the Sanctum, and that's a big _if_ , then that means we'd have to conduct a freaking raid of the bad guys' home base! Hell, we don't even know how to get there either. If the forces of Heaven are having trouble finding it, what hope do we have?"

Amber frowned, "Do you have to be so pessimistic all the time?"

Tyler shook his head and defended Eli, "No… Eli's actually right about a lot of that. Assuming we could even locate the Sanctum, it's possible this could still be a suicide mission anyway."

Gabby turned to her childhood friend in frustration, "Tyler! Don't tell me you're going to give up on saving an innocent life here. We're Power Rangers!"

"I never said I planned to just let Dani die!" Tyler answered with a heated tone as he stared her down, "But I don't want to just rush in and get the rest of us killed in the process either."

The Rangers all looked to each other in silence feeling a little on edge before Kara raised a calming hand and spoke up with a level tone, "Actually… there may in fact be a way to launch a raid on the Sanctum."

Her young charges all stared incredulously at her before Kara got up to retrieve an artifact from a cabinet. To their surprise, she retrieved a familiar object and placed it on the main desk of the office. It was the small golden urn that Samandriel had left for Eli when she decided to give back the human life energy that Cherubiel helped to steal. Kara set the artifact down, "You remember that when you've defeated Heralds in the past that the energy they've collected have still returned to the Sanctum… like an automatic fail-safe to retrieve the valuable contents of the urn. Maybe we can use it in a similar way to transport you all to the fortress?"

"How would that even work?" Ethan asked nervously.

The Gold Ranger scratched her chin while contemplating the mechanics, "Well… I suppose I'd have to get a little creative with the help of the magic in our tome… but I might be able to convert you all into motes of energy and store you in the urn. I could activate the trigger so that the urn flies back to the Sanctum and then once you're there, you can retrieve Danielle."

"There's only one problem with that. How are we supposed to get back?" Tyler asked, "Assuming we find Danielle and fight our way past a horde of guards, none of us know enough magic that we can just cram ourselves back in the jar and come back to earth."

Kara nodded quietly, "Let me worry about that detail. Right now, you five had best start preparing yourselves if you really plan to carry out this raid. We can't afford to delay too long with this girl's life on the line. Time is of the essence here kids."

Tyler looked to the others to get their feedback but the decision was unanimously made a long time ago. Gabby and Amber gave grateful nods before Eli cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "Just so it's on the record… I think this plan is completely insane. But I agree we should still try to save Dani."

Ethan stepped forward and clapped Eli's shoulder before turning to Tyler, "You already know I've got your back buddy."

The Red Ranger took in a calming breath before giving his team a small nod in reply, All right. Then it's settled. Let's go visit the angels and raise some hell."

* * *

Some time later that day as early evening began to set in, the Advent Rangers reconvened back in the tower's main study. Once there, Kara had placed the urn in the center of the floor and studied her tome to make some last minute preparations. As they waited, the Rangers all morphed and circled the urn taking each other's hands in a ring. Finally, the Gold Ranger stepped forward and regarded the team with a grave expression, "This is it. There's no turning back now so once I send you off to the Sanctum, you five will be on your own."

Gabby nodded in determination, "We understand Aunt Kara. How are we going to get back?"

Kara glanced at her notes in the spell book, "Well... it took some doing, but I think I might be able to set up a sort of Celestial tether spell that can plane shift you back to earth and let me pull you back to the safety of the tower."

She withdrew a glowing yellow marble filled with swirling energy and handed it to Gabby, "This is for one-time use only. When you smash this open, it will create a short lived one way portal back to earth. I'll be alerted when you break the marble and I should be able to draw you back here from my end."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Eli asked skeptically.

"Not entirely," Kara admitted with a shrug, "Magic was never my strong suit, but it's the best we've got right now."

"All right Ms. Bishop. Do whatever you have to do. We're ready," Amber said giving Eli's hand a squeeze to quiet him.

Kara nodded and began to circle the Rangers speaking a long incantation filled with several vaguely Latin sounding phrases. As the spell wore on and reached its climax, golden glowing tendrils extended out from the urn and circled each Ranger turning them into a mote of colored light energy. Each mote of energy was drawn into the urn one by one taking each Ranger with it as well. When Kara finished the incantation, the urn closed shut and she set her tome down on the desk. She picked up the small urn and studied it with an apprehensive look, now realizing that the study was silent and that she was the only one left there.

She took the urn and walked up a few more short flights of stairs to the top of the tower which opened up into a round open air balcony / viewing deck that ringed the building. Kara held out the urn to the skies and spoke the last few trigger words sending the urn flying out of her hands and into the fading light of the evening skies. She watched as the urn ascended higher and higher like a star until it was out of sight. Again, she stood in silence saying a prayer for her Ranger team and wondering how it was that Professor Bishop had dealt with the constant worry while watching her former team go off into battle or facing down desperate odds to save the people of the city.

After some time of soaring higher and higher, the small golden urn did its own semi plane shift and teleported itself back to its place of origin in the Sanctum. The urn flew like a slow comet through the thick iridescent clouds which obscured the massive floating fortress. It passed over the outer walls of the citadel and circled around to an open balcony on the far side of the fortress. This area had been designated as a sort of loading and collection platform for things like urns or other spoils that the Nephilim warriors would bring back from their forays. As the urn came to a rest on the platform, a Cataphractos guard along with two Sentinel soldiers came out of their tower entryway to collect it. Although they were all artificial automatons, they still possessed enough reason and sense to know that this was a bit of an unusual instance. As far as the collectors knew, there hadn't been any urns that they were waiting on for retrieval and some of the flying patrols weren't due back for quite some time.

The warriors approached the urn and gathered around to examine the parcel wondering in their own limited minds if this urn had just failed to return for some reason and now came back late. Before they could pick it up and deliver it to Ithuriel, the guards were surprised as the lid of the urn flew off and a sudden burst of five colored rays erupted. The balls of light rematerialized into human forms and the guards on the platform stared in shock to see five fully morphed Power Rangers now standing before them.

Ethan was the first to respond choosing the go the route of confusion and irony, "Excuse me sirs, do you have a moment to talk about Jesus Christ?"

The Sanctum guards halted in momentary shock before moving to attack. "Huh... I guess not."

the Green Ranger lashed out and punched one of the Sentinels in the head so hard that it shattered to rubble, while Eli drew his mace and smashed the other Sentinel with a crushing strike too. As the Sentinels fell, Tyler and Amber double teamed the Cataphractos, blocking and parrying its initial swings before counterattacking with their own weapons. They thrust their sword and spear into the cuirass of the heavily armored automaton and downed their foe with a combined push sideways, effectively rending the warrior's armor and shredding its metallic torso apart.

As the Rangers regrouped, Gabby picked up the urn to carry it with them and cast a quick glance to Ethan, "Really? You went with a missionary joke just now?"

Ethan shrugged, "Hey, I thought it was funny. Would you rather try to pitch some girl scout cookies to those grunts instead?"

"Come on gang. The clock's running," Tyler cut in as he gripped his sword and urged his team inside the fortress, "Less joking, more rescuing."

With that, the five Advent Rangers quickly made their way inside the Sanctum. They were filled with fear and dread while holding on to desperate hopes that they could rescue their new friend in time and make it back home in one piece.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Sorry everyone, I figured I'd clear up a little confusion about the Levi Weston thing in the prior chapter. Because of Dino Charge's time-warp shenanigans, I'm of the thinking that Ninja Steel was set in its own separate universe. As this series fits loosely into the main PR universe, I like to believe it's quite possible that an "alternate" Levi exists here as a regular old country singer and not as a Power Ranger. I just meant for his appearance to be a funny little mythology gag so hopefully that clears things up. :)**


	31. Dramatic Rescue

**Episode 12: Part 1 (Dramatic Rescue)**

The footfalls of the five human Rangers echoed through the wide gilded halls of the cathedral-like fortress called the Sanctum. As much as the Rangers wanted to deny it, the fortress was a surprisingly beautiful place with soaring architecture that made them think a little bit of their visit to the mountain palace of Master Ixion. Here and there, the five ducked past some pairs of Sentinel soldiers as they patrolled down the hallways. As Tyler Hale peeked around a corner to make sure the hallway was clear, he couldn't help but think about a story his parents told them about when they were young Rangers as well. They had infiltrated the Dark Spire fortress of the demon lord Gideon in a daring raid to free Hyperion Falls from enemy occupation. He wondered if they felt the same fear and uncertainty and he took a moment to wonder if he could achieve the same feat as his father, namely making sure that his team got out alive.

The Red Ranger waved the others on and the five hurried down some other passageways looking for any doors that seemed important or heavily guarded. As they traversed the oddly serene fortress, Ethan looked over his shoulder, "How long do you guys think it will take before the others to notice we're here? Someone is bound to be supervising that guard post that we forced our way through."

"Let's not think about that right now," Eli chided him quietly while Amber held a blaster pistol at the ready.

"To think… we might be standing on a completely different plane of reality right now."

They hurried down a few more corridors past a beautiful stained glass window and a row of decorative marble statues on a pedestal. Finally, they came across the large doors to Ithuriel's laboratory and spotted a new pair of Cataphractos keeping watch in their heavy gold plated armor. Gabby peered around the corner, "Well? What do you think?"

Tyler shrugged, "Looks like an important room. Let's check it out."

"Leave that to me," Amber nodded as she led the way forward to directly confront the guards. The other Rangers looked at each other in confusion before following her and preparing for a fight. The White Ranger stepped forward and the moment the two elite guards spotted her, they whirled around and raised their halberds threateningly. Amber took her morpher and focused some of her own elemental energy through it along with her Advent Prism before she unleashed a ray of concentrated ice down the hall. The rays struck the guards and immediately froze them solid leaving them standing in place like statues while cold misty air remained hanging over the passageway.

"Nice work," Ethan grinned as the Rangers walked past and forced their way into the lab. They closed the doors behind them and delved into the strange chamber admiring the odd projects and instruments which lay scattered about. At the far end of the room, they spotted the tables and rushed over the one where Danielle lay.

Eli gently began to shake his classmate's shoulder, "Dani? Hey, are you okay?"

She cracked open her eyes slightly and saw the morphed Advent Rangers standing over her. She gave an exhausted sigh, "The device... you have to..."

She put her head back and seemed to pass out again before Amber bent over to check on Danielle. The White Ranger looked up in concern, "Guys, she doesn't look good. Her breathing is shallow and so is her heartbeat."

Tyler walked over the strange energy transfer device and studied it for a moment. He had worked with a lot of scientific instruments already from his classes in school, but this was unlike anything he had ever seen. He noticed the oddly antiquated machine cast a ray of energy from Danielle to another shrouded figure on a nearby table. "What the hell kind of sick experiment is this?"

Gabby and Ethan walked over a short distance to the other table but hesitated to draw back the sheets covering the artificial Ranger. The Green Ranger grimaced, "Looks more like Dr. Frankenstein's at work here."

Tyler pulled his pistol and shot the energy transfer device, destroying it. He turned to the other two, "Amber. Eli. Cut Dani loose. Let's get out of here."

No sooner had the Blue and White Rangers used their silver short swords to break the clamps holding Danielle down, there was a loud pounding at the laboratory doors. Gabby came over to help secure Danielle while the others moved to confront the intruders, "Crap! Looks like the Triumvirate knows we're here."

The other Rangers switched weapons and readied themselves for a fight. They might have been holed up in the lab, but they still had one more option to escape if all else failed. Unfortunately, they barely had time to consider their options. Complete chaos filled the laboratory as guards burst through the doors along with the other two leaders of the Triumvirate. Amid the clamor, Tyler ignited his sword and stood his ground to delay the incoming Sanctum forces. He turned to look over his shoulder to where the Pink Ranger was carefully pulling the limp form of Danielle off the lab table. "Gabby! Get ready to use that thing Aunt Kara gave us! Do it quick!"

Moments later, the first wave of Sentinels clashed with the other Rangers as they tried to stall their Nephilim foes. A fierce melee broke out as Amber and Ethan covered each other while hacking and slicing any of the stone soldiers that came their way. At the other flank of the battle, Eli gunned down several incoming soldiers with his blaster pistol before coming face to face with Samandriel.

The two stopped and remained tense, but they didn't immediately spring to attack each other either. The female Nephilim narrowed her eyes and gripped her glaive but did not raise it, "Eli? What is going on here? What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry Samandriel," he said as the Blue Ranger holstered his pistol and backed away while keeping his guard up, "But you have to understand. Dani is one of us. We have to protect our own."

As he backed away, Samandriel remained in place not taking any aggressive actions either. Her unusual behavior went unnoticed as Ithuriel moved to push through the center of the battle as Tyler slashed aside the last remaining Sentinels in his path. The Red Ranger looked up to face Ithuriel and took a defensive stance as the angel neared. Ithuriel summoned a pair of glowing Lightspears in each hand before regarding the Ranger with an expression of cold fury, "You will pay for violating my workshop Red Ranger. I will enjoy taking you apart piece by piece in front of your companions."

"Yeah, your brother said the same thing and it didn't work out too well for him either," Tyler taunted.

This incensed Ithuriel and the Nephilim brought his two Lightspears to bear in a powerful scissor slash motion. Tyler quickly called his Advent Prism to give him a quick power boost and charge his sword in order to meet the attack. The two powerful slashes countered each other and erupted in a cloud of force which shook the room. Both combatants were thrown away from each other as the fire of Tyler's blade was momentarily extinguished and Ithuriel's spears were dispelled.

At that moment, Gabby took the magic marble object Kara had given her and smashed it on the ground. From the Rangers' rear ranks, a yellow cloud of swirling energy opened up granting the five a temporary portal to escape. As Eli helped hoist up Danielle, Gabby waved the others to escape. "Come on everyone! Let's go!"

The other Advent Rangers disengaged from their battles, taking advantage of the momentary confusion and surprise that had been sown among the Sanctum forces. Each Ranger quickly dashed or dove through the portal making their escape. Before any of the Nephilim could react, the portal closed leaving them in a ruined lab with their human prisoner gone as well.

Samandriel bent down to retrieve the urn that the Rangers had left behind and she immediately recognized it as the same one she had left for Eli several weeks ago. She tucked the urn away and looked on quietly as she watched Ithuriel standing still, surveying the wreckage in the lab. At the very least, his artificial Ranger had not been touched, but he didn't seem to even care at the moment. She cleared her throat, "Brother?"

Ithuriel took a deep breath and calmed himself before turning back to her, "Summon Trioculus. If the Rangers think they can ruin my lab and insult us by invading our home, we will answer in kind. Tell the Herald to leave nothing standing in Hyperion Falls."

* * *

Elsewhere, the Advent Rangers emerged from the other side of the portal. Each of them had been momentarily blinded by the bright light and the turbulent swirling energies in the tunnel but once they reoriented themselves, they saw that they were once again in the safety of the Rookery Building's main study. Kara Bishop was standing by doing a quick head count while holding her Keyrune.

Upon the safe arrival of the younger Rangers, she came over to engulf her adopted niece and nephew in a relieved hug. The reunion was short lived as Eli and Ethan shuffled over carrying the limp form of Danielle. Their classmate was all but comatose save for a few low moans and some strained breathing. They laid her out on one of the couches and Kara hurried over to try and revive her. The veteran Ranger knelt down beside Danielle and activated her Keyrune. Kara focused and waved it gently over the young woman letting its healing energies wash over her.

The others watched in silence with baited breath. The fact that they had even successfully raided the home of their enemies still had not sunk in as they were more concerned for the fate of their classmate. After a long minute Kara lowered her artifact and sat back for a moment. Amber gripped Ethan's sleeve as he stood beside her, "Is she going to be okay?"

The Gold Ranger grimaced, "I can't be certain. There aren't any physical injuries to speak of. I can sense her vital life forces are faint and she's still in a critical state, but I think I've managed to stabilize her for now."

"What does that mean? For now?" Eli asked in concern.

Kara rose to her feet and regarded him with an apologetic look, "It means there's only so much I can do for her. The Nephilim took a large amount of her life force so Danielle is very weak right now. If she's going to live, she's going to have to fight through this herself."

Gabby shook her head, "No. There has to be another way. Isn't there some way we can… I don't know. Give her a power boost or something?"

Eli glanced about the room and his eyes rested on the cabinet where Kara kept a lot of their more important Ranger artifacts for safekeeping. He looked over to Kara and spoke aloud, "What if we use the Purple Advent morpher?"

Everyone stopped and stared at him in silent shock. Eli frowned to himself and shrugged, "If Dani has the same kind of bloodlines as we do, then she should be able to use the morpher right? When we use them, it gives us a burst of energy right? Would it be able to save her?"

Everyone turned to Kara, "I… suppose it could work… in theory. Still, you realize what a big risk you'd be taking by even exposing this girl to an untested morpher or our other secrets?"

Before the others could think it over, they were interrupted as the sound of a monster attack siren was heard from the city. Gabby looked out the tower windows in dismay trying to see what was going on in the night skies, "Really? An attack now? You've got to be kidding me!"

Tyler regarded the rest of the team with a serious expression, "I'm guessing the Nephilim are wanting a little payback for what we just did earlier. I can't imagine they were too pleased with us."

"We can't just leave now, can we?" Amber asked sounding both a little uncertain and torn as well, "What about Dani?"

"You five go and protect the city. I'll stay here with her," Kara said firmly as she got a blanket and went to fetch some water for the near comatose form of Danielle laying nearby, "You're still Rangers and the people in the city are your priority."

"She's right," Tyler nodded in agreement as he gestured for the others to follow him out the door, "Come on everyone."

As the others hurried out, Eli stopped to give Danielle a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before departing, "Just sit tight. I promise we'll be back soon."

As the Blue Ranger headed out the door, he only hoped he'd be able to keep that promise after all.

* * *

A short while later, the fearsome Nephilim Herald called Trioculus led a small force of Sanctum warriors in tearing a swath of mayhem and destruction through downtown Hyperion Falls. As a platoon of Sentinel soldiers went about destroying the fronts of shops and buildings down the main strip, Trioculus focused power into his three eyes and fired rays of searing energy at the tops of several nearby buildings, blowing out rows upon rows of glass windows from office buildings while causing heavy chunks of debris to rain down and leave flaming craters on the paved roads.

He gave a laugh and began to wave his troops on to assault another section of the city when they were stopped by the arrival of five morphed Advent Rangers. They swiftly descended from the skies and dispelled their wings forming a human wall to bar the Nephilim's progress. Gabby drew her silver short sword first and leveled it at the monstrous Herald, "This ends here and now! You monsters have hurt enough innocent people today!"

Trioculus brandished the long blade weapons from his gauntlets and stood with a calm air, "You humans already made your mistake when you thought you could actually defy the Triumvirate. You've violated the confines of the Sanctum with your presence and the Triumvirate will have you pay for your transgression."

Amber pulled her blaster pistol, "You may be pretty big, but we're still not afraid of you!"

Trioculus smirked at her and began to concentrate, "Perhaps you will be more afraid of three of me then."

With that, the Nephilim Herald used its unique ability to split into three smaller swifter copies of itself. Ethan drew his own short sword and stretched his arm out, "Damn... I knew that was coming."

Before any more banter or repartee could take place, the three Nephilim clones charged forward along with the Sentinels and they began to clash in a violent brawl amid the ruined streets of downtown Hyperion Falls.

* * *

As the battle in the city raged, Kara sat in the quiet study of the Rookery Building looking over Danielle as she clung to life. The Gold Ranger had pulled out her Keyrune and used it to monitor the girl's condition, but as the minutes ticked away, she became even more concerned. Kara could feel Danielle's life force slowly fading and slipping away into oblivion and it pained the Gold Ranger that she was powerless to help in this situation. As Danielle's condition began to grow more desperate, Kara glanced back over to the cabinet and considered the suggestion she was given about the purple Advent morpher that Master Ixion had given to the Rangers.

She struggled and inwardly debated with herself for another long minute before she quickly got up and retrieved the morpher from the locked cabinet. She pulled the Advent morpher with a purple gem from the box along with its corresponding prism and carried them over to Danielle. She knew she didn't have a lot of time left so she placed the medallion around the girl's neck and put the prism in her other hand. Kara then folded Danielle's hands over the medallion on her chest and began to focus her mind. There was a long silence as Kara tried to call out to the power of the morpher through the comatose girl, almost as if she were silently saying a desperate prayer herself.

Just when Kara began to lose hope and think that her attempt was unsuccessful, she stopped and opened her eyes when she felt a slight buzzing from underneath her hands. She looked down to see a faint purple light pulsing from the gem of the Advent morpher radiating a gentle purple light. As Kara stepped back, she continued to watch as the light grew stronger in its intensity and the air began to buzz with ambient Celestial energy. The Gold Ranger shielded her eyes from the glare as a brilliant nimbus of magnificent purple light filled the entire study with its warm soothing color. When the light faded, Kara blinked slowly and took a moment to refocus her eyes. What she saw next caused her eyes to grow wide and her mouth to hang open in stunned silence.


	32. Purple Heart

**Episode 12: Part 2**

At the center of downtown, the Advent Rangers fought a ferocious battle against the Sanctum invaders. They realized this was a punitive strike as revenge for their raid of the Nephilim's headquarters and they did their best to destroy as many soldiers as possible to keep them from doing the most damage. Aside from the ambient light of some nearby fires and some street lamps, it seemed like the electricity had been knocked out for several blocks in the wake of the Nephilims' rampage. A few traffic lights flickered intermittently in the night air while the Rangers smashed and battered aside several groups of Sentinels in hand to hand combat. Once they took out the initial massed wave, they faced down three clones of the Herald Trioculus himself as he readied his two forearm weapons.

"All right, keep your eyes peeled and your guards up," Eli warned as he gripped his mace, "This guy is slippery."

The Rangers sprung forward and engaged the three foes clashing weapons and deflecting strikes. Tyler and Gabby double teamed one clone and moved together to try and get into a better position. As they fluidly rolled off each other's movements and followed up on one anothers' attacks, Trioculus kept pace with them and played defense to stop their slashes and thrusts. Nearby, the others battled in a two one three matchup. Both Eli and Ethan faced down a clone of Trioculus each and played defense to try and wait out their enemy. Unlike the Herald's blades, the two Rangers' melee weapons were a little slower and had less reach in comparison, but they packed more impact power. As they struggled to keep their footing and hold their ground against the flurry of enemy slashes, Amber maneuvered about and seemed to dance between the two duels assisting with the longer reach of her spear. If any of the clones seemed to be pressing its attack, Amber used her weapon to deflect threatening strikes and keep the foe at a safe distance.

As the melee continued on the city streets, the three clones maneuvered around toward each other to draw the Rangers together. To their surprise, the Herald began to quickly reform into one before splitting off again into three at various moments and spots just to confuse them. It seemed to work as the confused Rangers were thrown off balance and had a hard time focusing on just one enemy. For every blow they'd land on Trioculus, they were dealt two in return from the chaotic flurry of weapons being swung around. As the Rangers were penned in and momentarily encircled by another pass, the three enemy clones quickly reformed into one and focused its three eyes on them to fire a concentrated beam of energy. With the Rangers already grouped up in close order, they were sitting ducks and were all thrown back by the violent blast.

Trioculus laughed in glee as the last squad of remaining Sentinels gathered around him and he watched the stunned Rangers laying on the ground, trying to shake the stars from their eyes. As they struggled to get up, the Nephilim Herald began to march forward with a little bit of a swagger, "Pathetic. Even with superior numbers, five against three, you could not stand against my skills. I will make you pay for insulting the Triumvirate."

Before Trioculus could ready his blade arms to attack, he was staggered by a hail of blaster fire and knocked backwards with a flying kick from a new opponent. Both the Rangers and the Sentinels watched in silent shock as a new Ranger descended onto the battlefield riding a pair of wings too. A purple colored Advent Ranger backflipped off the kick and landed between the Rangers and the Sanctum forces. Ethan grunted in surprise, "What the hell? Is that a Purple Ranger?"

"Is that a female too?" Eli added in equal awe as he got to his knees.

From where they were, the Advent Rangers could see the new Ranger was indeed female with a more slim and feminine figure along with a short skirt on her suit matching Gabby and Amber's. Her suit closely resembled those of the Advent Rangers with a notable exception. Her mantle was protected by white silvery armor along with some metallic arm and leg guards. As she turned to face off against the Nephilim forces, the mysterious Purple Advent Ranger dispelled her wings and took a fighting stance, "I think you're going to need to check you math because I count six Rangers here."

Unknown to the other Rangers, Danielle Kilbourne had just arrived to take up the mantle of a new purple Power Ranger. After having been revived in the tower by Kara Bishop, she had been sent to assist the other Rangers in battle. Admittedly, Kara had been reluctant to send her out into a battle with little to no experience or explanation, but the situation was dire. For now, Danielle was told to use what she had picked up in her martial arts classes and to trust in these new powers. Kara had told her these Ranger powers gave one the natural combat instincts needed to survive but they would only get you so far. More than anything, Danielle wanted to get a little payback against these monsters that had kidnapped her and almost taken her life.

"No way..." Tyler muttered in surprise as the Sanctum forces scrambled to regroup. Trioculus angrily waved his troops forward, "I don't care who you are. What are you lumps of gravel waiting for? Kill her!"

The other Rangers watched in silent awe as the heroine in purple waded into combat and met the remaining pack of Sentinel warriors. The Purple Ranger tumbled past the first wave and slipped past a few other blows with surprising grace and agility. Once she made it into the middle of their formation, she shifted her stance and went on the offensive. As they watched, both Tyler and Gabby couldn't help but notice that that this new Purple Ranger used a lot of martial arts moves and maneuvers that they had learned from their own aunt. Danielle deflected aside a mace strike with a roundhouse kick and smashed a soldier's torso apart by shifting into a sideways snap kick.

Another Sentinel lunged at her with a spear but Danielle sidestepped it and grabbed the spearhead, twisting it around to throw off the stance of the enemy. She got in close and smashed it aside with a fierce elbow and then used the spear to disarm and trip a few other Sentinels. The two remaining soldiers charged forward undeterred and Danielle met them confidently. She grabbed the weapon arm of one of them and twisted it. With the momentum and control of one combatant, the Purple Advent Ranger threw that soldier into its own ally before she finished both of them off with a flying jump kick. As the two Sentinels shattered to rubble, she turned to confront the Herald herself. "All right. Now I'm warmed up."

"Damn... she's good," Amber remarked with an impressed grin as the mysterious heroine in purple squared off against her Nephilim foe.

Trioculus brandished his long blades from his gauntlets, "You're going to need a lot more that a few fancy punches and kicks if you're going to stop me girlie."

The monster rushed forward and took several vicious swings at the Ranger. Danielle evaded each blow and knocked aside the arms of Trioculus where she could before she took a great leap to put some room between her and the enemy. As she stuck her corkscrew flip and spun on her heel, the Herald taunted her, "Not so tough when you don't have any weapons, are you?"

"Be careful what you wish for," Danielle retorted as she let her own power flow and guide her actions. She reached out and instinctively called forth some radiant energy to draw a large golden ring in front of her. In a heartbeat, the ring of light solidified and she summoned her own weapon. She gripped one end of the ring where there was a handle and saw that the rest of the hoop had a sharp razor edge. In many ways, it resembled a large Indian chakram weapon but with angelic script running along the metal body of the ring. In a flash, the chakram flared with a mix of purple and golden light and everyone on the battlefield gasped in shock as they saw that the Ranger duplicated her weapon into two large bladed rings.

Danielle struck a confident pose with her new weapons and announced their name, "Halo Cutters! Now it's time to cut you down to size, ugly."

Trioculus braced himself and met the Purple Advent Ranger's attack, barely raising his guard in time to ward off several blows. In a change of tactics, Danielle followed her instincts from the powers and hooked one of her chakram over a bladed forearm of Trioculus. She used it to throw her enemy off balance and open his guard allowing her an opportunity to strike. The Nephilim Herald howled as the Purple Ranger opened up and unleashed a flurry of devastating slashes to cause great injury. As Trioculus reeled backwards, he split himself into three and circled Danielle hoping to shift the momentum of battle back in his favor.

The Purple Ranger calmly eyed the cloned enemies surrounding her. She extended her arms and let go of her Halo Cutters as they began to spin and glow with purple light. An ethereal purple energy ribbon extended from her gloved hands and affixed themselves the whirling chakram before Danielle made several sweeping and twirling motions to use her weapon in a raged capacity. Trioculus tried to attack but was stopped short in utter shock as the Ranger lashed out at him with the whirling purple saw-blades. The razor sharp halos swept over the battlefield in wide 360 degree arcs slicing up the ground and cutting through all three of the Nephilim clones. The attack was so fast and furious, Trioculus was not even able to reform before his three parts collapsed to the pavement and exploded in clouds of fire.

As the remains of the vanquished Herald rained down, Danielle pulled back with her energy ribbons and recalled the whirling chakram blades. She deftly caught them and the weapons powered down. She stopped to survey the battlefield and the defeated remains of the Sanctum's attack force before she was surrounded by the other Advent Rangers. Tyler was the first to approach with a wave, "Hey! That was amazing! Thanks for the assist there!"

Gabby regarded the new female Ranger hesitantly and tilted her head, "Uh... hi. You're not who I think you are... are you?"

The five Rangers all stood quietly and waited as the new hero in purple relaxed her stance and slowly removed her helmet. As she did, they could see familiar long dark hair in a ponytail and a trademark reassuring grin. Danielle smiled to the younger Rangers and gave a little nod, "Last I checked, I'm still Danielle Kilbourne... but after the day I've just had, I'm not entirely sure what to think."

Amber came over and squeezed the hands of their new ally in a welcoming gesture, "Well, can we just be glad that the battle's over and you're safe?"

"Yeah... that sounds good to me," Danielle laughed gently in return before turning to Tyler, "So, I wasn't planning on becoming a superhero when I woke up this morning. Do you guys think you can tell me exactly what the hell is going on here? With me? With you? With all this?"

Eli placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a nod, "I think you'd better come with us first. We'll take you somewhere safe... where we can sort all this out."

As the Rangers heard the sirens of incoming police cars and fire trucks, Tyler gesture to the skies, "All right everyone. That's our cue. Let's make ourselves scarce."

Danielle put her helmet back on and hesitantly called on her own wings before taking off into the night skies after the other Rangers.

* * *

Late that night, the six Advent Rangers returned to the safety of their tower at the edge of the university campus. By now, the school had grown quiet and most students who would normally still be out at parties or late night bars stayed inside deciding to play it safe. Many of the locals and residents had enough experience to know that when there was a monster attack, it was better to err on the side of caution, even after the local Power Rangers had dealt with the invader. Upon returning, Amber closed the windows of the tower study to keep out the cold night air while Tyler tended to the warm fire that was crackling in the hearth. Kara stood at a table preparing mugs of tea for everyone present while the other exhausted Rangers sat in the chairs and couches.

After fighting off two consecutive attacks to the city and campus town, it was hard to think that the regular five Advent Rangers were able to muster enough strength and stamina to launch a daring raid on the halls of the Sanctum itself. It had been done to save a classmate, a friend, and now a fellow Ranger who seemed like a bit of an unlikely addition given the circumstances. While Kara handed out the tea, Gabby gave Danielle an abridged summary about everything that this new Ranger team had been through and the things that were at stake in this battle. Of course a local girl like Danielle already knew about both Tyler and Gabby's parents. In some ways, she wasn't surprised that they had carried on the "family business" in a sense and become defenders of the city as well. The thing that frightened her though was the sheer scope of this supernatural conflict that was continuing to evolve and expand.

"Well... I have to admit, it's a bit much to take in," Danielle admitted as she took a sip of the tea, "But now some things make sense about you five and I have to give you some props too. To think, it was you guys who were fighting off all those monsters these past several months."

"We didn't exactly intend to become heroes," Eli commented quietly, "It just kinda fell into our laps and happened."

"But you five still chose to step up and do all this, and to keep putting your necks on the line for us," Danielle pointed out.

"Don't forget, you're one of us too," Ethan reminded her, "We were a bit shocked to find out you have the same kind of bloodlines as we do."

Danielle grimaced slightly, "Kind of an ironic twist of fate, huh? Since I was adopted, I always just kinda figured I came from nowhere, you know? Wherever it was, it couldn't have been that great or special but now... I have this rare ability to use these ancient magic powers and stuff. It's wild."

She paused and looked seriously into the fireplace, "Or maybe it's not so great. Because of that fact, that angel Ithuriel almost took my life and made you all take an insane risk just to help me today."

"You shouldn't have to feel guilty about that," Amber said gently as she said down beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "The five of us knew that being Rangers was not going to be easy when we took the jobs."

Danielle gave a conflicted shake of her head, "I don't know if that's what I feel more guilty about. What worries me is the reason Ithuriel almost killed me. He needed me to help him bring his own Ranger to life... whatever that thing was."

Tyler silently exchanged a concerned look with Kara before he spoke, "Danielle, did you hear him say anything more about this project, or can you remember anything else useful?"

The Purple Ranger shook her head, "No, sorry. He didn't tell me much and after he started that life draining device, it was kinda hard to just stay conscious for as long as I did."

Kara cleared her throat, "You've been through a lot already Danielle. I don't think any of us could ask you to carry on serving as a Ranger if you didn't want to, or if you felt you weren't ready."

Danielle looked up slowly, "You're right that I'm not ready Ms. Bishop... but I've been giving it some thought and I think that maybe I should join you guys. Maybe do my part to help out in this fight."

"Danielle, I admire the thought, but this is serious stuff. We could really get hurt or even killed," Tyler reminded her, "There's a lot of people counting on us to keep them safe."

"I know that," Danielle said as she tried to muster up as much resolve as she could, "But I still have a responsibility to make up for the harm I caused."

"What are you talking about?" Eli asked incredulously.

Danielle gave them all a serious expression, "Ithuriel used my blood, my energy, and my essence to help him create a new threat against this city. If that... thing is going to be used to hurt or kill others, then it's my responsibility to hunt that abomination down and destroy it for good."

"Let's just take it one step at a time," Gabby said comfortingly, "For now, let's just be glad the city is safe again and so are you."

"Thanks," Danielle nodded tiredly, "So... is this the part where we all do some kind of hands in the circle or give a secret Ranger handshake or something?"

Tyler chuckled and offered a welcoming hand to her to shake, "How about just welcome aboard Dani."

The new Purple Ranger smiled and shook his hand before glancing at her own watch, "You know... it's getting pretty late and I'm already beat. Mind if I go back to the dorm and just crash? Maybe pretend this was all just some crazy dream for one more night?"

None of the exhausted Rangers objected and made their way out of the tower, wishing their Kara good night while dreading having to survive a few more days of midterm exams before the weekend.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the main throne room of the Sanctum fortress, the angel Ithuriel stood on one of the balconies looking out over the dark skies below. He had been lost in silent contemplation figuring how those Rangers must have infiltrated the Sanctum in the first place. As much as he hated to admit it, for a bunch of lower beings with inferior intellect, they had been unusually creative and clever. He made a mental note not to underestimate them in the future. From his balcony, he had used a special telescope to watch the battle with Trioculus and was again surprised by the sudden appearance of this new Purple Ranger. The defeat of Trioculus had been unfortunate, but again Ithuriel viewed this in a positive light. The majority of scientific and magical experiments ended in failure. This was merely another experience to learn from and improve on future attacks.

At that moment, he heard the chambers open behind him and he hard two pairs of footsteps. He turned slowly and saw Samandriel enter the room accompanied by another figure. The figure was cloaked in a dark gray robe with the hood up concealing the person's identity, but Ithuriel immediately recognized him. "Samandriel? Has the work been completed? Has our new friend finally awoken?"

Samandriel cast a wary sideways look to the hooded figure next to her before turning back to her brother, "You saw what happened with that new Purple Ranger earlier. Do you really think this is the best time? Do you really think he's ready?"

The cloaked figure spoke in an even voice as a faint light glowed from underneath the robes covering its chest, "I'm ready to serve and do the Sanctum's bidding. Master Ithuriel, I'm ready to go down to earth... to destroy the Advent Rangers and to meet... my sister."

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **That's right readers. Things just got real. Hope you all enjoyed the introduction of the new Purple Ranger. With a brand new hero aboard, it's time to shift gears a little and move into a new phase of the plot arcs in this series. Dani's got some adjusting to do and now the team has to contend with the possible threat of a hostile Ranger too. Thanks as always for reading and following along!**


	33. Faceoff

**Episode 13: Part 1  
**

A low chatter of talking and laughing filled the air around the outdoor patio of the Student Union as Danielle Kilbourne and Ethan Larson sat at a table with some of their Ranger friends. It was a mild spring day and the skies were bright and clear making it a perfect afternoon to eat lunch outside or picnic on the main quad. Nearby, a television screen had been hooked up on the patio broadcasting a baseball game which several of the students gathered around. Danielle and Ethan both watched intently before giving an audible groan when the home team's batter struck out to end the inning with runners still on base.

Tyler looked up briefly from the book he was reading and gave an amused smile, "You're only setting yourselves up to be disappointed you guys. Face it, the Colorado Rockies are always going to suck."

Ethan sighed and went back to eating his lunch, "Maybe so, but we can always hope, can't we?"

Danielle shrugged and gave a wink as she smoothed out the snug purple t-shirt she was wearing, "At least when it comes to team colors, they're winners in my book."

The new Purple Advent Ranger relaxed and turned back to her lunch. It had been a couple weeks since her whirlwind introduction to being a rookie Power Ranger and a new guardian of Hyperion Falls. Ever since she was young, she had grown up hearing about how a team of those larger-than-life heroes had saved her own home city. It had always been hard to imagine that those same heroes who wielded magnificent weapons and soared about on celestial wings of light were in fact regular people who had grown up and gone to school here too. Danielle had never expected to go to school with two of the Rangers' children, much less become one herself.

She knew that there was still a lot of adjusting to do and the fact that there was still some kind of Nephilim monster out there possessing some of her essence still weighed heavily on her mind in the quieter moments. For now, she decided it was best to just try and fit in, to learn as much as she could, and figure out her role in her new team… even though she was older than everyone else. She finished her sandwich and looked across the table to Gabby, "Hey. Are you going to Ms. Bishop's later in the day for some training?"

The Pink Ranger shook her head, "No. I've got to work at my aunt's. Tyler, were you going to walk over with me?"

"Sorry. Can't," he replied apologetically as he gathered his things in his bookbag, "I've got a long Bio lab this afternoon so I'll be tied up. I'll try and catch you guys at dinner tonight?"

He gave a wave and headed off to class before Danielle gave a shrug, "Well… I've got nothing going on. Mind if I join you then?"

They said goodbye to Ethan leaving him to grouse over the ballgame. As the two girls got up and began to leave the patio area, Gabby turned a corner and bumped into another student. She stopped a moment as the stranger steadied her keeping a firm but gentle grip on her forearms. He was a handsome young man with short wavy hair and dark features. He looked like he might have been an underclassman at the university along with a strong athletic build underneath his gray shirt and black bomber jacket.

"Whoah… careful there. Where's the fire?" he asked with an easy smile.

Gabby blinked a moment and stammered out a response as he let go of her, "I uh… sorry… my bad. Thanks, umm..?"

"Logan," he replied extending a polite hand, "And you are?"

"Gabby," she said meekly as she took his hand and gave it a quick shake.

While all this was going on, Danielle took a moment to scrutinize the stranger and while she had to admit, he was a really good looking guy… there was something oddly familiar about him and his face. The Purple Ranger cut in and cleared her throat, "Gabby? Weren't we going to head over to Casa Sabrosa?"

"Oh… right," Gabby replied sheepishly as she pulled back and brushed aside her hair before joining her waiting comrade.

Logan gave a polite nod and a calm smile as he watched the two girls depart. His eyes focused on Danielle before wandering over to linger on Gabby. He turned and gave a small smile to himself before tucking his hands in his jacket pockets and continuing on his way to scout out the university quad.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Nephilim lord Ithuriel examined the glowing seals of the large opulent Eternity Gate which hung in the throne room of the Sanctum. The scholarly sorcerer studied the seals which had already been broken and studied the ones which remained. During their forays to earth, the Nephilim had been collecting mortal life forces to open the way and the next seals glowed with partially filled energy. They had made good progress, but it was still not enough. These next ones would require even greater amounts of power and the malicious angel pondered how to address those other issues.

As he worked, he heard the great chamber doors open and he glanced over to see his sister Samandiel enter and gracefully make her way over toward him. He regarded her coolly, "Samandriel… how fares our brother?"

"He is still recovering," she replied coming over to look at the Gate, "The healers say it will be a while yet before he is back on his feet."

Ithuriel gave a satisfied nod and began to pace away from the gate, "Perhaps we can surprise him with our progress when he is recovered."

Samandriel raised a curious eyebrow as Ithuriel walked out to a balcony and idly ran his hand over one of the spyglasses fixed to the ledge. "You're aiming to collect more life energy?"

"That is part of my plan, yes..." he replied casually, "But I decided I would make use of my newest weapon... my creation."

Samandriel wrinkled her features slightly, "Your artificial human. Brother, I find the whole idea of creating a thing that is so alive, yet not... unsettling."

Ithuriel cast an amused grin over toward her, "When you think about it, aren't we just someone else's creation as well? This is a true demonstration of our power and freedom from the rules which once bound us. Our potential and power to shape the world... to shape life itself is limitless now."

Samandriel remained quiet while her brother glanced down toward the spyglass, "Do not be troubled sister. My Nephilim Ranger will fulfill a crucial task for us. Because he can best fit in among the mortals of earth, he will find the weaknesses in that which bonds the Rangers and makes them strong. He will undermine them and learn their secrets and when he finally does, he will be the one to destroy them for us."

"An ambitious plan," Samandriel reluctantly agreed as she turned to depart the throne room, "Perhaps it will succeed. Now... there are things which I should probably attend to."

Ithuriel watched her as she left before he slowly turned his eyes back down to Earth and smiled. It would only be a matter of time before his Nephilim Ranger would be wreaking havoc and he intended to see his experiment through at every step of the way.

* * *

Later that day, Tyler left his Biology class feeling a bit drained and mentally spent, but pleased with the way his work had turned out. As he left the university's main science building, he came across Eli and Amber who were headed home from some kind of extracurricular activity that afternoon. As his two friends greeted him, he saw that Eli was looking a little worse for wear with red eyes and a runny nose. The Red Ranger tilted his head curiously, "Eli? You feeling okay buddy?"

"Oh never better," Eli sighed with sarcasm dripping from his voice directed toward Amber, "I'm presently wishing I had never agreed to come along and do some campus volunteer work for one of the local pet shelters."

Amber cleared her throat and explained, "We had signed up as volunteers to do stuff like feed the animals and do things like take them on walks or play with them. I signed us up for kitty cat duty."

"And it turns out popular superstition is right. Those little monsters are evil... and I'm allergic to them," the Blue Ranger huffed.

"Oh stop," Amber chided him gently, "We were having fun playing with those kittens."

"Until I started having a sneezing and itching fit," Eli grumbled causing Amber to throw up her hands in resignation. She turned to Tyler.

"Do you want to head back with us to the dorm? We can grab dinner there... once Eli takes a shower and some allergy meds."

Tyler chuckled and shook his head, "Thanks, but I'll be by later. I got out of lab early so I thought I'd go surprise Gabby and walk her home. Her shift should be ending in a bit."

Amber gave a wave as they began walking back toward the dormitory, "All right then. See you later! Tell her to bring us some friend ice cream while you're at it!"

Meanwhile across campus town, Gabby finished clearing some dishes and wiping away a table at her aunt's restaurant. It had been a crazy afternoon and she had been kept on her toes with a large Hispanic family stopping along the way to celebrate the _quinceanera_ of one of their daughter. She couldn't grumble too much, especially considering how important a day like that was to a young girl in a Hispanic family. It was a right of passage into womanhood after all. As she finished cleaning up, she smiled as she remembered her own party a few years ago and how excited she had been.

As she headed back toward the kitchen to put some things away, she stopped when she spotted a familiar face sitting alone in one of the booths. It was the same guy she had run into at the Union with Danielle. She came over curiously and saw that he was idly sketching with a pen and notepad while eating a bowl of chips and salsa. "Hello? Logan? This is a surprise... what are you doing here?

He looked up and gave an angelic smile, "Gabby. Hi. I overheard you and your friend mention this place earlier so I thought I'd check it out and see if the food was any good."

She raised an eyebrow slightly, "Oh? And what do you think so far?"

"I think the service has been great... and pretty too," he said causing her to clear her throat. She tried to change the subject and pointed to the sketchbook he was working on. In it was some rough drafts of birds and almost angelic looking filigree for a building.

"Umm... your sketches. They're really good."

"You think so?" Logan said offhandedly, "These are just kinda crappy doodles I was practicing on. I'm an art student who just transferred in recently. A sophomore."

"I haven't seen you around. Are you a local?" Gabby asked curiously.

He shook his head, "No. I'm kinda new to the city too. From what I can see it looks like a nice place, though..."

"What?"

Logan sighed, "Well... with all the transfer paperwork and the moving, I haven't had much time to really get a feel for the place. I was kinda hoping I could find someone to show me around town a little?"

He fixed her with a hopeful look of anticipation and she hesitated, unsure of how to respond. At that moment, her attention was drawn away as Tyler entered the restaurant and headed over toward her. "Hey Gabby!"

"Tyler? I... what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"I got out a little early so I thought I'd come by to walk you home for dinner with the others," he explained before casting a quick look over to the boy sitting in the booth with the sketchbook. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure, give me a minute or two," the Pink Ranger nodded quickly as she began to head to the kitchen. She stopped a moment and paused to turn back to Logan, "About what you were asking... yeah. Sure. Tomorrow at two out front of the Union?"

"Wouldn't miss it," he nodded with a smile as she left. After a long pause, he turned to face Tyler, "Hi. I don't think we met. I'm Logan. Logan Callahan."

Tyler regarded him warily, showing a little discomfort at the familiarity this newcomer was already showing around Gabby. The Red Ranger looked down and saw Logan had extended a hand in greeting. He took it and as the two young men shook hands they both kept their eyes fixed and their grips firm.

"Tyler Hale. Nice to meet you. You're new here?"

Logan let go slowly and nodded, "Yeah... nice grip by the way. Are you the boyfriend or something?"

Tyler kept his features cool and taut, "Or something."

Logan smiled and reclined in his seat to go back to his drawing, "She's a pretty girl, don't you think?"

The Red Ranger remained silent while suppressing a growing feeling of dislike and distrust for this stranger. He had never really liked those "bad boy rebel" looking types and while he knew it wasn't right to be too judgmental either, he couldn't shake his own intuition and vitriol bubbling in his gut... or was it a streak of jealousy? Logan looked up and laughed gently, "Listen Tyler... you can relax. Your friend is just going to show me around the place tomorrow. Nothing more.

At that moment, Gabby returned having washed up and changed to go home, "You ready to go Ty?"

He cast one more look over to Logan was innocently sitting in the booth before giving a nod, "Yeah... I'll see you around Callahan."

As they left, Logan snorted in amusement while narrowing his eyes on the back of Tyler's red track jacket has he departed, "Oh, you can count on it Hale."

* * *

A few quiet days passed and the Advent Rangers took some time out to gather together one afternoon near the Rookery Building. They assembled on the training field to go over some practice combat drills while their mentor Kara supervised and watched their progress. The weather had remained mild and sunny providing perfect conditions for outdoor exercise. Even better, with the addition of Danielle to the team, the six of them could pair off evenly for sparring practice. While the others busily commenced in their own hand to hand contests, Tyler and Danielle squared off and engaged in their own friendly practice bout. It was certainly an interesting fight as he had more years of practice under his aunt Kara, but Danielle was naturally gifted with a lot of talent in karate.

As they circled and blocked each others opening flurry of jabs and kicks, the two Rangers got into a temporary mutual arm lock. Danielle smirked, "You holding back on me Tyler? Hope it's not because I'm a girl or anything."

"Yeah right," he replied as they broke apart and tested each other's defenses, "Just be sure to keep your own focus."

They tangled again and this time, Danielle maneuvered into an advantageous arm lock, "Oh, I'm focused. I want to take down that Nephilim thing the Triumvirate made from me whenever it shows its face. You sure you're not the one who's distracted?"

Tyler grunted and pulled a reversal knocking Dani over with a leg sweep. As she recovered to her feet he said flatly, "What's to be distracted about?"

"Try that new Logan guy I hear Gabby's been hanging out with several days this week," she tried as they countered each other, "You've been getting kinda quiet and grumpy whenever she starts talking about him at the coffee house."

"I dunno. Maybe I just got a weird vibe from him," Tyler grunted as they blocked each other again, "You met him before... didn't you?"

"Kinda... yeah," Danielle answered as she evaded a strike and rolled off it. "I just thought you might be kinda jealous or something."

"I. Am. Not. Jealous," he said firmly before the Red and Purple Rangers exchanged a light blow with each other and they both fell down to the grass.

They both shook off the mutual hit and helped each other up while they saw the others were still sparring and ignoring them. By now, Kara had taken notice and called out from the other end of the field, "Hey you two! Cut the chatter out there and focus!"

Before they could square off again, Kara stopped everyone as the local monster attack sirens went off. Amber sighed, "Darn... the peace and quiet was too good to last."

They turned to the Gold Ranger who pinpointed the danger zone on her own phone app and directed the team, "Looks like we've got a situation downtown. Old Town Square."

"All right then! What are we waiting for?" Danielle chimed in trying to psych herself up for battle.

She was met with the unified morphing call as the others pulled out their Advent morphers and disappeared behind a flash of prismatic light, " _Advent Arise!_ "

* * *

Soon enough a platoon of Sentinel foot soldiers marched through the streets of one of Hyperion Fall's older historic districts. There were a lot more parks, fountains, and older buildings in the area and the soldiers terrorized the fleeing citizens as they tried to escape. From atop a nearby building, Ithuriel watched the calamity unfolding below with his usual calm and detached air. He kept his wings folded around him like a great cloak giving an almost regal and distinguished appearance. As he oversaw the mayhem, he stopped and turned his attention to the six young Advent Rangers as they swooped in on the scene and squared off across the empty street facing down the pack of Sentinels.

Ethan cracked his knuckles eagerly and called out, "Hey! If it isn't the mad scientist himself. Did you come here to get your butt kicked too?"

Ithuriel regarded him with calm contempt, "My dear boy, the only 'butt' who's going to get kicked today... is yours."

"Then why don't you try?" Danielle challenged him with a surprising edge of aggression in her voice, "I've got a score to settle with you!"

The Nephilim lord scoffed and folded back a wing before sweeping it around again and revealing a surprise, "Then let me offer you a chance to collect Purple Ranger."

To everyone's surprise, Ithuriel revealed a new morphed Power Ranger beside him. It was a male Ranger with a very similar suit and armor design to Danielle's, essentially her male counterpart. Aside from white gloves and boots, his suit was black but his body sported assorted pieces of form fitting gold armor, in direct contrast to the silver of Danielle's.

"What the hell?" Eli exclaimed in shock, "Is that a Nephilim Ranger?"

Ithuriel laughed and took to the skies to depart the battlefield, "And now for my champion's first test. Do not disappoint me Rangers!"

The Black Nephilim Ranger leapt gracefully from the building and landed in the rear ranks behind the Sentinel troops. With a calm wave, he gestured toward his enemies and ordered his troops forward, "Kill them."


	34. Divide and Conquer

**Episode 13: Part 2  
**

The Advent Rangers charged forward to meet the onslaught of the Sentinel troopers in unarmed hand to hand combat. As they collided with the frontline, Ethan dropped his shoulder and barreled through, driving several back like a human cannonball. On the other flank, Eli and Amber fought more defensively and waited to outmaneuver their foes before countering with their own crippling strikes. Nearby, Gabby tumbled like a gymnast and used her speed and agility to weave through the melee delivering some aggressive yet graceful kicks to shatter some of the Sentinels. At the center of the formation, Tyler and Danielle led the push and smashed their way through showing no restraint against the Sanctum's foot soldiers.

With practiced technique, Dani pulled a flipping reversal over several troopers at the same time and obliterated them with well placed kicks and chops. As Tyler kicked aside the last grunt soldier and reduced it to rubble, the six Rangers faced off against their new enemy. In a way, this would likely be a very different kind of fight. Unlike other Nephilim Heralds they had fought before, this was an opponent who was much more like them. Probably just as fast, smart, and powerful.

"Whoever you are, you're getting one chance to stand down and surrender," Tyler called out loudly.

"Speak for yourself," Dani muttered as she clenched her own fists and took a more aggressive tone, "That thing is a freak and I'm going to destroy it before it hurts anyone else."

The Black Ranger scoffed and taunted her, "Well… that isn't any way for a sister to treat her brother now, is it?"

Dani clenched her fists and tensed up, "Don't call me that! We're nothing alike! Your masters were going to kill me in order to create you!"

"Hmm… too bad they weren't successful."

The Dark Nephilim Ranger calmly regarded the six and slowly assumed a fighting stance, "Perhaps I will be more successful."

He sprinted forward at blinding speed and barreled into the center of the Rangers' formation. He opened with a powerful kick that Tyler barely had time to block. Despite having raised his guard, the Red Ranger skidded backward from the incredible force of the kick and took a moment to shake out his forearms from the blow. By now, the other Rangers had engaged, trying to subdue the enemy in unarmed combat.

Danielle struck next swinging a few punches and trying a tricky somersault kick. The Black Ranger deflected her attack and shoved her aside to turn and face another attack. Ethan and Amber attacked together with a dual punch, but the evil Ranger reacted with preternatural speed and blocked the blows. With his foes off balance, the Black Ranger counterattacked and broke their guards, sending them both sprawling backwards from a helicopter kick of his own.

"Damn! He's good!" Eli grunted as he and Gabby attacked next, striking together from opposite sides. The Nephilim Ranger laughed and skillfully turned aside their strikes while dodging and somersaulting around a few others. As Eli took another swing, the dark Ranger caught his arm and elbowed him in the side before hurling him into the Pink Ranger to knock them both over.

"Is that it?" the gold armored Nephilim Ranger challenged them, "I thought you were supposed to be a challenge to the Sanctum."

"And I thought your head couldn't get any bigger," Tyler answered moving to attack from behind.

The evil Ranger laughed again and sidestepped the attack before locking horns with the Red Advent Ranger in a flurry of unarmed strikes. Both combatants stood evenly matched for a minute, dodging, grappling, and deflecting each other's kicks and punches before Tyler pulled an unexpected reversal landing a quick kick to the side of the Nephilim Ranger and driving him back a few steps with a follow-up punch square to the chest.

The Nephilim Ranger growled in irritation before drawing a weapon and surprising Tyler. Before the Red Ranger could react, he was sent flying backward as he took a slash from a double bladed weapon. The other Rangers regrouped around Tyler and helped him up as they saw their enemy wield what looked to be two long scimitar blades combined by one grip at the center. The Nephilim Ranger gave his weapon a menacing twirl and took a ready stance prompting the others to escalate the fight and call their own weapons in response.

The six summoned their personal weapons and split up to circle their enemy before clashing again. One by one, they swiftly darted forward and made passing attacks at the Nephilim Ranger in an attempt to disarm him. He met with the thrust of Amber's lance first and deflected it aside before blocking a heavy strike of Ethan's axe. The evil Ranger shifted his stance and grip to parry both weapons again and knock them away with a backspin slash, just in time to meet a dual attack from Eli and Danielle.

The enemy evaded Eli's mace swings and skillfully used his double blade to ward off a furious barrage of strikes from the razor bladed chakrams that Danielle dual wielded. For a moment, he was driven back as Dani broke his guard and landed a slash of her own but it only seemed to irritate him more. He charged his weapon and drove it into the ground causing a wave of energy to erupt in a moving geyser that tore up the pavement and swept the Blue and Purple Rangers aside.

Moments later, the Nephilim Ranger turned to face an attack from Red and Pink as they struck together with their swords. In a storm of sparks and ringing steel, the scimitars clashed against the broadsword and rapier in a deadly three way dance of blades. As he maneuvered around the combined attacks, the Nephilim Ranger slipped through and locked them in a stalemate. Gabby gasped as the evil Ranger recovered and kicked her aside before turning to Tyler and pulling out a dark version of the Advent prisms. He drew on its power to temporarily magnify his energy before unleashing a powerful dual slash with his weapon.

The Red Advent Ranger raised his sword in a guard position just in time to block both waves of dark energy but it was so forceful that it still engulfed him and violently threw him backwards. As he skidded to a halt on the pavement and lay stunned, Tyler gasped and demorphed. The Nephilim Ranger ambled over and triumphantly loomed over his helpless opponent, putting the tip of a blade to Tyler's chin. "And here I almost thought you'd be a match for me. Too bad for you Hale."

Tyler frowned in fear and confusion as the Ranger raised his weapon to gut him but a bright whirling halo of buzzing light whizzed by and glanced off the Nephilim warrior's shoulder in a cloud of steel and sparks. The evil Ranger roared in pain and staggered sideways as he dropped his weapon, turning to see Danielle catch one of her glowing Halo Cutters as it returned to her. As the other Rangers regrouped around her, Danielle faced down her counterpart menacingly, "Hey! I'm warning you! Back off!"

The wounded Nephilim Ranger clutched his shoulder and saw that part of his suit and shoulder armor had a scorched gash in it while a trickle of silvery blood dribbled out. The evil Ranger growled and stepped aside, "You got lucky this time sister, but you can bet I'll be back again."

Before the others could respond, the Nephilim Ranger wrapped himself in a cloud of inky shadows before jetting away into the skies. Once the threat had passed, the Rangers hurried over to their downed leader to help him. Ethan bent down to hoist his roommate up to a standing position and steady him, "Hey... you okay bud?"

Tyler gave a weary nod and winced slightly. He was still a little woozy and most likely would feel some bruises tomorrow morning. "I'll live. Dani... thanks for the save back there. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it," the Purple Ranger answered giving a modest thumbs up. She looked around to the ruined street and gestured to the others, "Come on... let's get out of here before we get more trouble today. I'm sure Ms. Bishop is going to want to hear all about this."

* * *

Later that day, the Rangers reconvened in the Rookery Building to consult with Kara and recount their recent battle against the new enemy Ranger. Their older mentor sat in grim contemplation as Ethan leaned back on a couch with a sigh, "We were barely able to keep up with that guy and fight him to a standstill. Whoever that Ranger was, he was stupid powerful."

"Not who. What," Danielle replied flatly as she crossed her arms, "That thing isn't human remember? It's more like a Frankenstein's monster."

Gabby frowned in quiet thought to herself before speaking up, "Maybe so... but would we really be justified in killing him?"

Eli narrowed his eyes from his chair across the room, "Come on Gabby, you saw how vicious that guy was. Hell, he was ready to skewer Tyler right there earlier."

The Pink Ranger raised a hand, "I know... but hear me out. Maybe that Nephilim Ranger is just acting on the orders of the Triumvirate. He's just their tool and doesn't know any better... plus there's bound to be some kind of human element to him, right? He was made with a little bit of Danielle's essence and physical matter."

"That's a big maybe," Kara cut in, "Admittedly, I'm not an expert in alchemy, but I do know that part of Gabby says is true. This Ranger may be an artificial life form, but it's still sentient and occupies that gray in between area between being a person and... well, not."

Amber wrung her hands in concern, "I don't know... I mean, I understand that thing is a dangerous weapon, but if it's a living being then I can kinda understand Gabby's point. We can't just take a life, even if it is misguided."

"Don't tell me you're actually suggesting that monster has some kind of human rights," Ethan argued as he sided with Eli, "I'm sorry but you girls are letting your bleeding hearts get in the way of reason here."

The Pink Ranger bristled a little bit, "Well what kind of Rangers would we be if we just killed enemies indiscriminately too? That would make us no better than the monsters. If there's a chance that an innocent could be redeemed, shouldn't we at least try to consider another option?"

Danielle shook her head, "Of course... but in this case, I think there's no reasoning with that thing. For the good of the public, it's better we take it down."

As the exchanges and debates grew a little more heated among the divided team, Kara turned to Tyler who was sitting quietly and asked him, "Tyler? What do you think?"

The Red Ranger turned his head and shook off the distracting thoughts he was dwelling on... namely about how that evil Ranger seemed to know his name and speak with such familiarity before trying to kill him. "I... I don't know. What I'm concerned about is figuring out how to counter that Ranger's attacks and predict his next move."

"It seems Ithuriel had staged this recent battle just to show off and intimidate you," Kara nodded in agreement, "But you did wound that Nephilim Ranger too. He's going to be angry and he'll surely want to fight again soon."

"Right. That's why I think it's best that we stick close right now and don't do a lot of wandering off in case he tries to pick us off individually," Tyler proposed to the group, "Besides, it will give us more time to put our heads together and figure out a way to slow that creep down."

"Strength in numbers. Sounds like a good plan to me," Eli nodded in agreement.

Unfortunately, Gabby didn't seem to share the sentiment so readily, "Hold on a second. Is this all really necessary? I had plans tomorrow."

Everyone paused before Tyler wrinkled his features in mild disapproval, "Not with that Callahan guy I hope."

The Pink Ranger stood up and responded a little defensively, "As a matter of fact, yes. And he has a first name too Tyler. It's Logan."

"Yeah, I'm well aware," Tyler sniped back with some veiled sarcasm, "You've only been going on and on about him since you met earlier in the week."

The other Rangers exchanged silent and uncomfortable looks at each other as the discussion seemed to shift in a new more personal direction. Gabby frowned and gave an indignant huff, "And what is that supposed to mean? Maybe I just think he's really cool and I like spending time with him."

"Oh, I'm sure that's the reason why," Tyler grumbled as he rolled his eyes, "Trust me Gabby, I got a bad vibe from him when we met. I don't think he's on the level and he might try something funny around you."

"I'm a Ranger now, remember?" Gabby snapped back heatedly, "I can look out for myself and I don't need anyone to treat me like some little helpless girl either, especially you Tyler. You have no right to tell me who I can and can't go out on dates with."

"So now its a date, huh? Maybe I'm just trying to look out for you... as usual," Tyler answered back with equal intensity, "Or did you even consider that I care and I don't want you to get hurt?"

"Or maybe you're just being uptight and paranoid... as usual," Gabby responded angrily, "I'm just as worried about this Black Ranger attacking again but I'm not going to live in fear either. It's not my fault you're sore about getting your ass kicked by him and overreacting."

"Overreacting? Are you kidding me? I'm trying to look out for the safety of this team and be responsible!" Tyler fired back loudly, "You should try it sometime!"

The Pink and Red Rangers bristled as they stared each other down before Gabby turned on her heel and quickly exited the room, "We're done talking about this!"

"Fine!" he called back after her only to have the door slam in his face. Tyler growled and stalked off to the far corner of the room to cool off by the window. Everyone else remained quiet in the wake of such an explosive fight, unsure of what to say or think. It was highly unusual to see someone as level headed as Tyler get so worked up and angry, much less argue like that with Gabby. Normally the two were always in lock step with each other.

"Are we missing something here?" Eli asked before Amber got up and headed for the door, "I'll go talk to Gabby and keep an eye on her."

Danielle nodded and gave a thoughtful look before Kara cleared her throat, "Well... it's been a rough day. I think it's best we all get some air and take some time to regroup before we deal with this new threat."

"Seconded," Ethan quickly answered before rising up and heading out too, "Come on. Let's get something to eat."

As he led the boys out, Danielle watched a sullen looking Tyler trail behind and not say anything. From behind her desk, Kara gave a curious look, "Dani? Is everything okay? Aren't you going to join them?"

"Right... sorry," the Purple Ranger responded, "I was just trying to figure out what what was all about."

Kara gave an almost imperceptible smile before sitting back in her chair, "Better that you worry more about being ready for that Nephilim Ranger when he shows up again. I'll worry about the rest."

"Yeah... okay. Thanks Ms. Bishop."

Kara watched her other student leave the room and the veteran Gold Ranger got up from her chair to pace over to the window. The news of this new enemy had been very troubling and she intended to address it, but if the Rangers were going to succeed, they would have to be united and that would mean mending this growing rift between her adopted niece and nephew. She thought it over for a few minutes before going to her desk and starting to write something out.

* * *

Late that night, Logan Callahan sat in a patch of woodlands just outside the city. He had set up a campsite for himself with a tent and a large fire which crackled to provide heat and warmth. It wasn't like he needed it much, but perhaps the more human side of him found it a little more comforting. As he sat on a large log near the fire, he winced slightly as his patron Ithuriel tended to the injury on his shoulder.

The Nephilim lord had bound the slash wound up and was using some celestial healing magic to close and soothe the injury. For a normal human, the power would have fully closed the wound and healed it by now, but due to his "unique" nature, the magic being used on Logan had managed to partially restore his arm to full working order. Ithuriel sighed as he used an alchemical instrument to tweak at the scarred area and tinker with it, "Curious isn't it? Mortal humans can be so resilient in some respects, but in other ways they are so very fragile."

"I'm sorry Lord Ithuriel," Logan muttered idly, "I let my guard down around those Rangers and let this happen."

"All scientists know that there are always going to be setbacks," Ithuriel said calmly, "This is just a chance to learn and make improvements. How goes your progress at infiltrating the ranks of those Rangers?"

"I think I've gained the confidence of one of them," Logan answered, "With just a little more time, we may be able to set your plan into action."

"Excellent," Ithuriel smiled as he finished working on the arm of the Black Nephilim Ranger, "You've done well Logan."

The dark Ranger gingerly flexed his injured arm, "Master... once you have the Advent morphers, what do you wish for me to do with the Rangers?"

Ithuriel thought it over and gave a neutral shrug amid the crackling light of the campfire, "You may do whatever you wish. Kill them? Torture or enslave them? It makes no difference to me. Now... I take my leave."

The Nephilim sorcerer beat his wings and took off into the night air leaving his creation bowing his head in reverence. Once Ithuriel was gone, Logan turned back to the fire and looked to a bag of clean clothes sitting nearby. He smiled to himself and remembered he had some preparations to make. After all, he had a big date tomorrow and he intended to make good impression.


	35. Confiteor

**Episode 14: Part 1  
**

Early the following Saturday morning, Tyler Hale stood alone near a window in the large lofty study room of the university's clocktower. He idly glanced out over the quiet lawns and walkways of the campus's main quad while some fluffy white clouds hung in the golden morning skies. Few students were out and about on the grounds. After a long week of classes or Friday night parties, he figured most students were going to be sleeping in and enjoying the first day of a lazy weekend. As far as he could see, those that were out were mostly joggers and people going to weekend club activities.

While the Red Ranger continued his vigilant watch over the university's skyline, his mind drifted back to the other day with the appearance of the Nephilim Ranger and his fearsome power. It was bad enough that a single enemy Ranger could match their entire team and that the best they could do was fight him to a stalemate. No doubt he would be back to attack the Rangers or draw them out into another fight by harming innocent civilians. As much as he wanted to focus on dealing with that new threat, Tyler's thoughts were also distracted with the fight he had with Gabby the other day. Looking back, he could have handled that whole thing a little better, but he had meant what he said about being on guard… as well as his own misgivings about this new Logan person. The whole topic rankled Tyler a little and he was a little surprised at himself at how his own judgment seemed to become a little more clouded and emotional than he expected.

He gave a sigh to himself and filed it away to the back of his mind before he heard a knock at the door and turned to see a figure enter the study. To his surprise, he saw Gabby walk in and she halted with an equally surprised expression, "Tyler? I… what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," he said with a puzzled frown, "I was supposed to meet Aunt Kara here. She left me a short written note saying she had an idea about dealing with that evil Ranger."

"That's odd," Gabby frowned as she closed the door and walked inside the room, "I also got a note from Aunt Kara saying she wanted to discuss something important with me."

The two looked to each other and quietly nodded as they came to a mutual realization, "Aha... this was all a setup by her… probably to get us to talk after everything that happened yesterday?"

Tyler glanced away, "Yeah… but I guess Aunt Kara wasn't wrong in her notes either. I mean, this is important and we aren't going to beat that Nephilim Ranger if we're at each other's throats."

Gabby shrugged and paced over to the other side of the room, "Well… it did get a little heated yesterday. I was pretty mad about some things… I guess I still kinda am."

"Me too," Tyler answered with a level tone, "But I've been doing some thinking this morning and I realize I probably should've handled some things better yesterday."

"We were all a little tense and jacked up from the battle yesterday," Gabby offered but he shrugged.

"Still… I spoke in anger and said some things I probably shouldn't have… so I'm sorry for that."

The Pink Ranger stood quietly for a moment and nodded, accepting the apology before giving a slow sigh, "Then I should probably say I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to lose my cool and insult you either. But I was just really annoyed and felt like you didn't trust me all of a sudden."

"No Gabby. Of course I trust you," Tyler answered, "If there's anyone I didn't trust, it was that Logan guy. That's why I got bent out of shape."

"Tyler… please, let's not have this fight again," she said, "I know you're trying to be a good friend and that you're looking out for me but you've said it before. I can't always rely on everyone else all the time… that includes deciding who I decide to possibly have relationships with too."

"Whoah… hold on. Relationship? Don't you think you're jumping the gun a little? You barely know this guy," he protested.

"Geez, I don't know yet," she huffed, "That's why I want to spend more time with him and see. Besides, you don't really know him either. He can actually be very funny, and charming, and nice."

"I still think you're playing with fire," Tyler remarked, "Something's not right about him."

"See? There you go. That's you're problem. You're always following rules, playing it safe, and trying to rationalize every situation," Gabby protested. "You can't always explain or have reasons why you feel certain ways toward people. That's part of the fun and excitement of those kind of relationships. Sometimes you just have to put your fear aside and take some chances."

The Red Ranger took several breaths and grimaced, "You know what Gabby? You are right about something. I am scared."

"What are you talking about?"

Tyler waved it off, "Do you know why I really lost my cool the other day? I'm scared of losing something very important… I'm scare of losing you."

Gabby stopped and fixed him with a puzzled expression, "Of losing me? Tyler, you're being ridiculous. If I started dating Logan, that doesn't mean I'm going to stop being your friend."

He shook his head and turned away sheepishly, "No Gabby… you don't understand. That's not what I meant."

The Pink Ranger paused in confusion before another realization slowly dawned on her, "I… what are you saying Tyler?"

He looked her in the eyes and took a deep breath before speaking, "I'm saying I'm jealous. I'm jealous and I can't stand the thought of you being with someone else. I know it sounds stupid and selfish and completely out of place especially with this whole battle we're fighting as Rangers…but I have to tell you that I love you."

"Wait… you… you love me?"

Tyler gave another embarrassed look and nodded, "Yes. I love you. There… I said it."

Gabby blinked a few times and stepped aside to look out one of the nearby windows, "Oh wow… I… uh, don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry," Tyler admitted, "I had to say something."

A long silence filled the room before the Pink Ranger asked, "When…"

"I don't know. Maybe since we were in middle school? There were times I wanted to say something but…"

"Please, can we not talk about this right now? It's just... kind of a lot to take in, you know?" she admitted, "I mean, with everything else going on…"

"If you need time…" he interrupted awkwardly but she backed away with a conflicted look and raised a hand to stop him, "I… I'm sorry Tyler. I should probably go right now."

She walked out the door to beat a hasty retreat and she left the Red Ranger alone again in the quiet room. Tyler turned away to look back out over the quad from the windows, all while shaking his head and kicking himself for letting his emotions get the better of him for the second time this week. He slumped forward and pressed his forehead against the glass giving a quiet groan of dejection, "Damn it."

* * *

Much later that day as early evening set in over Hyperion Falls, Gabby Winthrope walked with Logan Callahan down a more secluded walking path of campus which was closer to the school's arboretum. They had finished a nice dinner at a small Italian restaurant at the edge of campus town and decided to go for an evening stroll. The street lamps had begun to light up the quiet path and the songs of some chirping birds could still be heard in the orange sunset. While it hadn't been fancy or traditional date in any sense, it wasn't quite a casual hoodie and jeans type one either. They had both dressed a little nicer than usual and so far it had been a rather pleasant evening.

As they walked along, Logan had been relating a funny story, but Gabby was only half paying attention. She continued to walk along distracted over the conversation she had with Tyler earlier that day... along with what he had said in a heated moment.

"Gabby? Hey... are you there?"

She shook her head and turned back to look at Logan apologetically, "Oh... sorry I spaced out there for a minute."

"Ah, well I hope I wasn't boring you too much," he replied with a self deprecating smirk.

"No. I was just thinking about something my friend Tyler had said to me earlier."

Logan's features darkened slightly, "Right... if you don't mind me saying, the way you've talked about him when you mentioned your friends... well, you both seemed pretty close."

"Well sure," she admitted with a conflicted shrug, "I mean... with the way our families are, we've basically grown up together and have been around each other since we were born."

"I suppose it makes sense," he grudgingly admitted, "I mean... you both come from families of Power Rangers so I'll bet a lot of people don't quite understand how unusual that can be either."

"I guess so," Gabby said before he cleared his throat.

"He seemed a little uptight when I met him. I don't think he likes me very much."

Gabby shook her head again, "I'm sure he'd come around. He just needs time to really get to know you."

Logan gave a slow smile, "Listen Gabby, the reason I brought all this up is because I was worried there might be something going on between you two. I wanted to tell you that I've really enjoyed being around you these last several days. You're kind, and smart, and fun, and beautiful..."

"Oh geez, you're just saying that," she replied blushing as pink as the skirt and blouse she was wearing.

"No. I mean it," he said as he stopped and took her hands, "I really appreciate how kind and welcoming you've been to me while I've been adjusting here. I wanted to tell you that I really like you and I like spending time with you."

"Well... I really like you too and I enjoy hanging out with you," Gabby answered a little light-headedly.

Logan smiled again and narrowed his eyes, "I'm glad you feel that way. I was hoping we could start spending more time together... maybe in a more close and personal way?"

The Pink Ranger gave a meek exclamation as he drew closer and brushed aside a strand of her hair. "Oh... uh... okay..."

As he placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in to try and kiss her, Gabby slightly hesitated again as another guilty thought of Tyler's words from that morning came back to her. She stopped just short and placed her hand on his chest to gently halt him, "Logan, wait... I..."

She stopped when she felt something odd. Under his shirt, she could feel some large circular metallic object. It couldn't have been some piece of jewelry like a pendant as this felt much too big. "What is this?"

To her surprise, she caught a faint glow radiate from the object in Logan's shirt and she looked around the secluded walkway they were standing in. To her dismay, no one else was present to see what was going on. "Logan? What's going on?"

His expression changed to something more dark and feral as he loomed closer again and grabbed her by the arm, "See? Why did you have to do that? Now you've seen too much."

"Logan! Stop it! You're hurting me!" Gabby exclaimed in fear as she struggled to break away and reach for her own morpher just in case. In the scuffle, she gave a forceful slap to his left shoulder causing him to wince and draw back a little. His wound dealt to him by Danielle was still a little tender and he cursed the part of him that made him semi-mortal at the moment.

Gabby stumbled back a few feet to a safe distance watching in wide eyed fear and trying to figure out what was going on, " What are you doing? What do you want?"

Logan clutched his wounded shoulder a moment before composing himself and giving a sneer, "Isn't it obvious Pink Ranger?"

"What did you just call me?"

Before she could say anything else, Logan reached for the Nephilim medallion device that had been fused into his chest. It glowed for a moment before a cloud of golden light erupted and Gabby found herself standing face to face with with the Black Nephilim Ranger. She staggered back and gasped, "No way... it can't be..."

"Oh yes," he laughed quietly, "Lord Ithuriel will take your morphers first and then the lives of everyone in this city... and you're going to help us do it!"

Before Gabby could draw her morpher, the Black Ranger had already charged forward to subdue her and she didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Meanwhile across town, Joseph Hale and his wife Claire returned home from doing some grocery shopping. After slipping off their shoes at the front door, they made their way down the hall into the kitchen. As Joe carried a pair of grocery bags behind her, Claire led the way until she reached the entryway leading toward the kitchen and the living room. The former White Vanguard Ranger paused in surprise as she saw her son glumly sitting at the kitchen table with his younger sister Grace. The two looked like they were drinking some tea and having an involved discussion until they both looked up to see their parents.

"Tyler? You're home," Claire said putting down her purse and walking over to the table, "This is a surprise. Is everything okay?"

He grimaced slightly and gave an uncertain shrug, "Umm… not really. Actually I'm not totally sure Mom."

Joe set the bags of food down on the counter and shrugged off his jacket, "Do you want to talk about it, son? Anything we can do?"

"I dunno… it's kinda personal."

Grace finished her mug of tea and cut in while adjusting her glasses, "Aside from a new evil Power Ranger on the loose? Tyler is having relationship problems and wanted some female advice. He told Gabby that he loved her."

Tyler scowled at his sister, "Gracie!"

"What?" she frowned back indignantly, "You wanted my input and I figure Mom and Dad would have even more experience with this stuff."

Joe and Claire exchanged a silent but curious look before Claire laughed and gently poked her husband in the side, "Well, I'm not too sure how much your father will be able to help you. He was always pretty clueless when it came to that stuff too."

Joe rolled his eyes with a patient sigh before going over to sit at the table by his son, "Why don't we all just have dinner as a family tonight and put our heads together. If we can't figure everything out, at least you'll feel a little better, right?"

Tyler shrugged and gave a weak smile, "Thanks Dad."

Even Grace came over and jokingly gave her older brother a little glomp from behind, "Don't worry Ty. Even if Gabby winds up shooting you down, we still kinda love you anyway."

"Uh, thanks sis… I think," Tyler smiled in bemusement before the family dog Bao came over to snuffle around by the table too. He gave the dog a quick rub of affection around the chin before turning toward the kitchen with a hopeful look, "Oh, and Mom? If it's okay, do you think we can have some of your special fried rice for dinner tonight? With the mixed veggies and the little shrimp things?"

Claire nodded and began to pull some ingredients from the grocery bags, "All right then… let's dish."

* * *

Much later that night, Kara Bishop lounged on the couch in her apartment watching a movie on television. As the credits rolled, she gave a sleepy yawn and looked over to one of the digital clocks on the counter reading 2:00 AM. She turned off the television and tied up her hair in a messy ponytail before getting up. She began to walk towards the bathroom before she went to bed when she heard her phone ring on the counter. She stopped and walked over with a confused frown as the phone continued to buzz. Who on earth would be calling her at this hour? There was no way there could be a monster attack and all her friends and family knew not to call at this time unless it was a dire emergency. The Gold Vanguard Ranger's heart skipped a few beats and a feeling of dread began to bubble in the pit of her stomach when she saw the name on the caller ID.

Kara picked up the phone and answered quickly, "Hello? Amber?"

She heard the voice of the younger White Advent Ranger on the other end, her tone filled with uncertainty and hesitation, "Hi… Ms. Bishop? Is that you? I'm really sorry to bother you right now."

Kara shook her head and tried to keep her voice steady, "It's okay Amber. What's wrong?"

"I… well… it's about Gabby. I'm worried. She hasn't come back to the dorm yet and she's not answering her phone either," Amber explained.

"What?"

Amber winced, "I tried texting her and calling her but all I get is her voicemail. I hope I'm not overacting, but I'm worried that something might have happened to her. She was supposed to be out on a date with Logan tonight and…"

"Son of a bitch," Kara hissed to herself as her own feelings of fear and concern for her niece went into overdrive. "Amber, I need you to stay calm and start from the very beginning. Did you know their plans? Where they were going? I need you to tell me everything…"

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Confiteor: or "I confess," derived from a prayer in the Penitential Rite asking forgiveness for one's sins and personal failings.**


	36. Ultimatum

**Episode 14: Part 2  
**

Early the next morning, the other five Advent Rangers along with Kara reconvened near the university's arboretum where it was believed that Gabby was last seen. After Amber had raised the alarm to Kara, the other Rangers had been woken up and called into action. Even Tyler who had been spending the night at his family home immediately rushed over to join in the search effort. The six of them had split off into pairs and combed the whole university and campus town along with the adjoining neighborhoods. They had used the cover of night to patrol from the air using the wings of their Ranger suits but it didn't seem to do much good. They had come up empty handed and dawn was approaching with sunlight peeking up over the treeline of the arboretum. It was not the way any of them wanted to start their Sunday morning.

As the six regrouped and powered down from their suits, the exhausted Rangers exchanged their disappointing findings. Danielle gave a tied yawn and rubbed her face a little to wake herself up, "Well... I'm not sure what we should do now. I mean, should we even get the police involved? You know, file a missing persons report?"

"If the Black Ranger or the Nephilim are behind this, then the police aren't going to be able to help us," Eli pointed out with a concerned grimace, "Besides... is it possible we might be the ones being paranoid here?"

"What are you talking about?" Ethan sighed in frustration.

"Just hear me out," the Blue Ranger said, "If Gabby was out on a date with this Logan guy... maybe she just went home with him wherever that is and... well, you know..."

"Absolutely not!" Amber cut in, "I know her. My roommate wouldn't do that kind of thing and even if she did, she'd have texted me to let me know she wasn't going to be back at the dorm."

It had been a long night and everyone was on edge. They weren't thinking all that clearly and as they floated a few more ideas, Tyler stepped aside to look around the quiet tree lined walking path, hoping to spot some miraculous sign of a clue. He was already feeling sick to his stomach with a mixture of fear and concern for Gabby and a growing rage toward whoever this Logan character was. It was hard to tell if this was even the Sanctum's doing, or God-forbid, a real life crime. His dark thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name being called.

"Tyler? What do you think we should do?" Danielle asked with a grave expression on her face.

He looked to the concerned faces of his friends all waiting for an answer before he winced quietly, "Honestly? I don't know."

Kara furrowed her brows in thought before giving a sigh, "I think it's best we head back and get some rest. I think we should get my own team involved in this too. They might be able to help more with their own contacts."

"What about Uncle Danny and Aunt Izzy? What are we supposed to tell them?" Tyler asked.

"The truth," Kara replied, "You let me deal with that part. If their daughter is in danger, then they're going to move heaven and earth to get her back. Hopefully it doesn't have to come to that."

"You're right Gold Ranger. It doesn't," said a familiar voice causing the blood of all the Rangers present to run cold. They whirled around and confronted the interloper who was now walking out from the shadows of the treeline. To everyone's shock, they saw the morphed Black Nephilim Ranger walk out of the shadows and stand before them. As the dawn sun continued to peek out over the treeline, some of the rays glinted off the golden runic armor of the evil Ranger.

Danielle was the first to take a fighting stance and she clenched her fists, "It's you again! What are you doing here?"

"What have you done with Gabby?" Tyler added with equal venom in his voice, "Where is she?"

The Black Ranger laughed, "Don't worry Rangers, I have your friend in a safe place and she's unharmed... for now."

"You'd better tell us where she is or we'll have to beat it out of you," Amber called out angrily.

"Beat it out of me? I seriously doubt that," the Nephilim Ranger scoffed, "Not after the way you all fought last time."

Kara stepped forward with an icy glare, "I'm guessing you're not here to fight us right now."

"That's right. I'm here to offer you a deal from Lord Ithuriel. I'd like to make a little exchange for the life of your precious Gabby."

Tyler growled, "What's your price?"

The Nephilim Ranger turned to him, "You five will surrender your Advent Morphers to me tomorrow at sunset in the central grove of the arboretum. In exchange, I'll return Gabby to you safe and sound."

"Oh really? What's the catch?" Eli demanded.

"The catch is, this deal only lasts 24 hours. If you don't take it, I'll start coming for the rest of you and I won't be able to guarantee that nothing bad will happen to your Pink Ranger either."

The five stood in silence considering the offer before Tyler gritted his teeth, "What about Logan Callahan? What have you done with him?"

The Black Nephilim Ranger laughed and reached for his helmet. To the Advent Rangers' shock, he removed it exposing his true identity with a smile, "Don't worry Tyler. He's safe and accounted for."

Tyler's eyes went wide and he began to step forward to attack but was restrained by both Ethan and Danielle. As he struggled, he shouted angrily, "You bastard! I'm going to destroy you myself, do you hear me?"

Logan smirked, "If you surrender the other morphers tomorrow and do as your told, I might just give you the chance to try. That sounds like it could be fun."

With that, Logan put his helmet back on and quickly faded back into the shadows of the woods before they gave way to the light of dawn. Tyler relented before Danielle let go of him and grimaced, "Damn... this is not a good spot to be in right now."

Amber looked around for a few moments before turning to her mentor, "Ms. Bishop? Do you think it's possible we might be able to find Gabby before the deadline tomorrow evening? Maybe find this guy's secret liar?"

"At this rate? Unlikely," Kara admitted grimly, "At the very least we know Gabby is still alive. Perhaps we'd be better of trying to think of a way to knock out that evil Ranger once and for all."

Danielle scratched her chin thoughtfully, "If we have to, I can volunteer to fight him. In the prior battle, it seemed my weapon was strong enough to damage his armor and hurt him a little."

Ethan shrugged, "It makes sense. Both of your powers are kinda drawn from the same source and it is a little more attuned to the Nephilim angels."

Eli crossed his arms, "Except there's another problem. Can we really trust that this Logan character will keep his word and not try to screw us over?"

Kara shook her head, "Not exactly. Like other Celestials, they are bound to keep their word and not tell overt lies. But that doesn't mean that they can't lie by omission or take advantage of a vague misleading loophole in their language either."

Tyler turned away and frowned, "This is all my fault... I should have been there to protect Gabby. I just let her walk right into this trap."

Amber came over and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, "There's nothing you could have done Tyler... or any of us. Don't beat yourself up about it. She made her own decision to go out last night and all we could do was just respect her wishes. I'm worried about her too, but I'm sure we can figure out some way to get her back... right?"

He gave a weak nod and patted her hand, "Yeah... thanks Amber."

After a moment, he turned to the other Rangers and faced Danielle first, "Dani? I'm sorry all of this is coming at you right now. I'm sure this wasn't the way you were hoping to adjust to being a new Ranger."

"No one ever said it was going to be a cakewalk," she shrugged while trying to put on a good face about it, "I guess being thrown right into the line of fire is the best teacher, right?"

"I can't ask you to directly take Logan on if you don't want to," he said, "But right now, it seems your Halo Cutters are our best chance to slow him down."

Amber cleared his throat in concern, "You aren't actually planning on killing Logan, are you? I mean, I know he's evil and all... but he's still kind of a person too."

"I don't see us having much of a choice," Tyler admitted, "I don't like the idea of having to take a life, but if it comes down to redeeming them or saving one of you... then I chose saving you guys."

Eli cut in and raised a hand slightly, "There's only one other problem. Do you really plan for us to give Logan our morphers as part of the exchange? How are we going to defend ourselves if he pulls the rug out from under us?"

"We could always make fake ones," Ethan offered weakly, "Umm... there are some large round chocolate disks in gold foil that we sell at the cafe. Maybe we could craft them to look like our morphers?"

"Fake chocolate morphers? That's the silliest idea I've ever heard," Eli grumbled shaking his head.

Kara stepped forward and placed herself among the other Rangers to break up their arguments, "Everyone... let's head back home and get a few hours of sleep. We'll meet back at the Rookery when we're all thinking a little more clearly. We're not going to do Gabby any more good if we waste time arguing and running ourselves down even further."

The younger Rangers reluctantly agreed and began making their way back to the dormitory. As much as they hated to admit it, Kara was probably right and some food and rest would probably do them some good. They only hoped that in the mean time, some brilliant idea to solve this crisis would come to them sooner rather than later.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabby Winthrope opened her eyes and took several moments to focus her vision. As she came to her senses, she found herself in a strange dark chamber. It wasn't exactly a prison cell per say, but rather a large wide circular room with some sort of dim ambient magical lighting emanating from golden crystals which hung along the walls. A thin mist hung over the ground and obscured the floor while there looked to be high stone walls ringing place and an open black void hanging above that was nothing but pitch blackness. She found herself laying on a cold slab on stone and her arms and legs were bound by some kind of Celestial spell so she could barely move.

She struggled a moment and once she found it was fruitless, she glanced down to examine herself. Fortunately, she didn't appear to be injured, nor were her clothes tampered with which was also a good sign. She looked up and saw two Cataphractos guards standing by some of the walls and they remained fixed in place regarding her with their blank expressions. She frowned, "Hey! What's going on here? Where am I? What did you do to me?"

"I believe I can answer that," came a familiar female voice from behind. The figure paced forward into Gabby's line of sight and she saw it was the Nephilim leader Samandriel. "Hello Pink Ranger. Welcome to the Dark Room... a temporary prison in an extradimensional space."

"I don't understand what's going on here? What do you want with me? What is going on?"

Samandriel continued pacing, "My brother Ithuriel set this place up and the Black Ranger brought you here for safekeeping. They intend to ransom you off to your fellow Rangers."

"What?"

"They wish to ransom you. Your person in exchange for the Advent morphers," Samandriel said calmly as she produced the Pink Ranger's morpher which had been taken from her, "I have been put in charge of watching you for now while the others prepare for a confrontation.

Gabby fought her restraints again, "Please let me out! Don't make them do this all on account of me."

"Don't worry. I intend to help you Pink Ranger."

gabby frowned in confusion, "What? I don't understand... if you're going to help, can't you just bust me out of here right now?"

"It's not that simple," Samandriel explained, "The way is heavily guarded and I would not be able to sneak you by without Ithuriel or the Black Ranger noticing. What I need for you is to trust me right now."

"I don't have much choice now, do I?" Gabby sighed.

Samandriel nodded quietly, "Then I need to go take care of something. Until then, remain quiet here and don't cause any problems. I promise I will return as soon as I can."

* * *

Later that afternoon, the other Advent Rangers made their way from the dorms to prepare for a long strategy meeting with Kara at the other end of campus. While they were all feeling better after having slept, showered, and eaten, they were all still shaken from the ominous appearance of the Black Ranger that morning. That, and they couldn't help but feel concern and the grip of dread for their captive friend. On that particular Sunday afternoon, it seemed the path that they took toward the Rookery was a bit busier than usual. It was nice weather and more students were out enjoying the day playing frisbee, picnicking, or reading books on the lawns. It was almost a bit surreal seeing the rest of the university and their classmates seem so carefree and oblivious while the Rangers were dealing with a dire situation.

As they continued down the walking path, they stopped when they saw a handful of marble-like objects fall from the rooftops of a nearby building and land in front of them. Moments later, the marbles materialized into the familiar forms of Sentinel foot soldiers. Ethan skidded to a halt and assumed a defensive posture, "Whoah! What the hell? Where did these guys come from?"

"Not sure, but I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough," Danielle answered as she glanced up to the rooftops and saw that the figure who had tossed the marbles had likely fled, "What do you say we deal with these goons first?"

As the Sentinels formed up and advanced, the sight of the monstrous troops caused panic around the rest of the rest of the college students nearby. Everyone else who was on the lawns and parkways dropped what they were doing and began to flee for their lives, paying no attention to their five classmates who remained to confront the threat. The stone soldiers charged forward and met the five unmorphed Rangers in hand to hand combat. Eli ducked around a few blows and vaulted over a nearby bike-rack which slowed a pursuing Sentinel. The Blue Ranger used a bike that was fixed the rack to trip up the soldier before springing back over the iron bars and kicking it to the ground where it shattered. A second came and took a few kicks at him but Eli blocked and deflected the kick into the rungs of the bike rack tangling the soldier's leg and causing it to fall over and break its limb off rendering it useless in the fight.

Nearby, Danielle somersaulted past two foes and kicked aside one enemy before spinning around to meet the other. She blocked its punch and shifted her stance to hook her leg under that foe. With a quick twist, she tripped the Sentinel and caused it to fall facefirst into the pavement and shatter its stone head on the ground. While the Purple Ranger dealt with her enemies, Ethan and Amber fought back to back protecting each other from two Sentinels that had closed in quickly. Because both of them were shorter in stature, they easily evaded the soldiers' lunges and counter attacked, knocking the foes into one another. As the warriors stood tangled up with each other for a moment, the Rangers used their momentum to take them out. Ethan grabbed Amber and swung her around as if they were swing dancing and she kicked the Sentinels over to the ground causing them to shatter.

Several meters away, Tyler worked to finish off the last two Sentinels who had come to harass them. He ran forward and jumped up on a concrete bench with a Sentinel in pursuit and surprised it by backflipping over its head. Before the Sentinel could turn around, Tyle kicked it in the back causing it to pitch forward headfirst over the bench and shatter on the ground. Without losing any momentum, the Red Ranger turned and met the last attacking Sentinel, throwing it back with a tornado kick. As the other Sentinel spun to the ground and shattered to rubble, the Rangers regrouped to face whatever threat was coming next but they were surprised when they didn't see the Black Ranger or a Nephilim Herald. Instead, they saw a familiar young woman with long pale blonde hair and dressed as a student emerge from around the corner of the nearby building. They froze and began to reach for their morphers at the sight of one of the Triumvirate leaders.

"Samandriel?" Amber called out as the others tensed and took defensive stances. "What are you doing here?"

To their surprise, the angelic young woman slowly walked forward raised her hands in a calm placating gesture, "Wait... Rangers. Please stop. I mean you no harm."

"Well you've got a really funny way of showing it," Danielle growled gesturing to the rubble on the ground, "You're the one who sent these clay brains to jump us?"

"Yes," Samandriel said quietly, "I have to make this look convincing if anyone is watching. I just wanted to come and talk to you."

"Don't take this the wrong way Samandriel, but we don't have time to waste here," Tyler called gesturing for her to halt.

The Nephilim leader paused and nodded, "Yes I know Red Ranger. That's why I came to see you. It's about your Pink Ranger."

The others froze and exchanged a suspicious look, "Go on."

"I know where she's being kept, and I know that the Black Ranger and my brother are planning something treacherous. I came to warn you before it was too late. Here, as a show of good faith."

She reached in her back jeans pocket and produced a familiar medallion with a pink gem stone. It was Gabby's Advent Morpher.

Now it was Eli's turn to step forward as he accepted it and inspected the object to make sure it was real, "Samandriel... I don't understand. Why are you doing all this?"

She gave a concerned look to Eli and grimaced slightly before turning her head slightly, "I... I feel my brother Ithuriel may be crossing a line and his creation must be stopped. For him to be doing these things... this is not our way."

"Even if you are telling the truth, why should we trust you?" Danielle challenged her with a frown.

"I'm not expecting you to trust me... but if you care about your friend and want to stop this perverse life form, then I'd hope you listen to my words."

Tyler stared her down for a long moment before turning to the Blue Ranger, "Eli?"

Eli met the steady gaze of Samandriel before turning back to his comrade and handing him the Pink morpher with a small nod, "Let's hear her out."

Tyler fixed his attention on the disguised Nephilim in front of them and said in a solemn tone, "All right then. Let's talk."

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Hey everyone, just a quick heads up. I plan to wrap up this subplot later this week and I'll probably aim to do it in a double post. Lucky you! Until then, thanks as always to all who are still reading this series and following along with this plot too. You guys rock! :)**


	37. Blood Feud

**Episode 15: Part 1**

Some time later, Samandriel sat with the other five Advent Rangers and Kara in the Mugshot Café. They had not wanted to take Samandriel to their tower and reveal its importance so they opted for a safe neutral meeting point in a public place. Kara scrutinized the Nephilim leader as she sampled a cup of coffee and wrinkled her nose a little bit at the taste. "I have to admit… I still can't understand how mortals consume great quantities of this drink."

"It's an acquired taste," Kara said patiently, "Now… you said you have a way to help us save Gabrielle."

"Yes," Samandriel nodded as she produced a golden key and placed it on the table, "Ithuriel is holding your friend in a pocket dimension and a temporary gateway has been set up in the arboretum. This key should allow you to activate the portal and open the chamber doors when you arrive."

"If you're so intent on helping, why can't you just spring her yourself?" Ethan asked.

Samandriel grimaced, "Ithuriel is keeping careful watch over that point. He's probably more focused on guarding that area than he is watching what I'm doing right now."

"Let's assume you're not leading us into a trap. What will you be doing while we go charging in guns blazing?" Amber asked.

"Misdirecting Ithuriel and shifting the blame," Samandriel answered calmly, "He has a Herald in reserve and planned to attack the city with it after you surrendered your morphers to Logan. I will just force Ithuriel's hand and make Logan look like he bungled the operation."

Kara nodded sagely, "I see. You want to drive a wedge between Ithuriel and Logan. Divide and conquer."

"Something like that," the Nephilim girl said as she forced down another sip of her drink.

"You realize you're taking a big risk here," Eli pointed out, "Why not just turn sides? Join with us."

Samandriel gave him a wistful look, "If only it were that simple. I cannot just turn my back on my brothers. I still believe in our goal of changing the world… to make a statement to the Heavens and to give the Nephilim a better existence. I just think my brothers are misguided and going about things the wrong way."

"So you'll be willing to undermine them unless they do things the right way," Tyler noted, "I admit… in its own twisted way, it makes sense and I can respect you for that. If that means we can have a temporary truce and work toward a common goal here, then I'm okay with it."

"So you actually trust her?" Danielle frowned as she recalled her own ordeal at the hands of Ithuriel.

"We don't have any other good options if we want to save Gabby and throw a spanner in the Sanctum's plot," Kara grudgingly admitted. "I'm not thrilled either, but we have to take that chance."

Samandriel waited patiently as the Rangers all quietly exchanged nods of assent before she cleared her throat, "If that's settled, then there are a few things you'll need to know."

* * *

The next morning, the Rangers returned to the arboretum and delved further into the wooded area while following Samandriel's instructions on which walking paths to take. Eventually, they came to a relatively secluded grove with a wide grassy clearing. In the center of it was a small reflecting pond with a few Sentinels standing guard around it.

"That looks like our ticket in," Eli quietly pointed out as they crept closer.

Tyler nodded, "All right. Once we the clear the way and get the Sanctum's attention, Dani and I will go and break Gabby loose. The rest of you cover our backs and be ready to respond in case another Herald shows up."

Ethan gave a thumbs up while Amber took a deep breath, "Good luck. Be careful."

Danielle gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder before the five of them burst from the clearing and confronted the foot soldiers. "Let's do this!"

As the Sentinels rounded on them, the five Rangers pulled their medallions and swiftly morphed before springing into action. While another battle erupted at the gateway to the temporary prison space, Ithuriel frowned as he watched the scene unfold from his observation post's telescope in the Sanctum. "How is this possible? How did those brats find where I was keeping the Pink Ranger?"

Beside him, Samandriel stood with a neutral look as she folded her hands inside the sleeves of her robes, "Perhaps your own Ranger was careless. He had shown an unusual interest in that girl and was goading the others into a duel. It might have been his intention all along."

It wasn't exactly a lie and Samandriel was careful to phrase it as a misleading supposition to discredit the Nephilim Ranger, "I have a feeling his human element and pride got the better of him. It seems Logan may have endangered your plan to get the morphers."

Ithuriel scowled toward his sister's suggestion that his creation had become faulty.

"You said it yourself brother, the humans can be irrational and illogical… a source of their strength and weakness."

Ithuriel gritted his teeth and looked through his telescope again, "Whatever happened, I won't let those Rangers off so easy. Dispatch the reserve Herald. We'll draw them off in a diversion attack. I will send my own Ranger to clean up this mess."

In the grove, the last Sentinel fell as Amber gunned it down with her blaster pistol. "All right, that's the last of them."

Tyler walked over to the pond and held the key out that Samandriel had given them and saw it resonate with the water until it became a glowing portal. Danielle took up her Halo Cutters to be prepared and gave a wink behind her visor as she stepped forward first, "Age before beauty."

Tyler summoned his own Solar Saber to back her up with a shrug, "All right, ladies first then."

Before the Red and Purple Rangers could make their way into the portal, everyone looked up to the skies and saw a golden comet streaking down from the heavens and angling toward the city. Ethan cracked his knuckles, "That must be the diversion Samandriel mentioned. At least she's been honest so far."

Eli turned to wave the other three on as he looked to his other two comrades, "We'll take care of things here and hold the line. Good luck you two."

"Thanks Eli. We won't let you guys down," Tyler nodded before turning to the Purple Ranger, "Come on Dani. It's go time."

As they carried out their rescue operation and let the portal close behind them, Eli, Ethan, and Amber all took to the skies to confront the incoming Herald while hoping that that three on one matchup would be more than enough to protect the other civilians who were now at risk.

* * *

Tyler and Danielle rushed down the narrow passageway with their weapons drawn. When they finally came to the door leading in, Tyler took the key that Samandriel had given them and slipped it into the lock. He gave the Purple Ranger a quick nod before opening the lock and forcing open the door. As the door swung open, both Rangers burst through and surprised the guards on the other side. The two Cataphractos turned quickly and moved to intercept them, but not quickly enough. Danielle ignited her chakram Halo Cutters and parried aside the halberd of one guard. Slipping around the clockwork warrior's guard, she lashed out with the circular blades and sheared one of its forearms clean off while reversing her grip and hamstringing it in another leg.

The Cataphractos reeled and tried to spin sideways in recovery but Danielle used her other chakram to slice a deep gash in the side of its cuirass. Her foe dropped inert to the ground from sustaining such massive damage from the vicious assault. Nearby, Tyler dodged and parried aside the halberd of the other Cataphractos and slashed it back. The guard recovered its footing and shook off the damage of the blow before charging again, trying to run the Red Ranger through with its polearm. Tyler evaded and used his sword to knock aside the guard of the enemy setting Danielle up for a perfect finishing strike. The Purple Ranger hurled one of her spinning Cutters and it decapitated the vulnerable automaton. The headless warrior clattered to the ground near its companion as she caught the weapon when it returned.

"Nice shot Dani. Let's go."

The two Rangers hurried to the center of the large chamber where they found Gabby bound to the stone slab. She blinked her eyes in shock when she saw her friends and she looked like she was ready to cry, "Tyler? Dani? Is that you?"

"Save the waterworks girl. We're here to get you out," Danielle nodded inspecting the scene, "Are you hurt?"

Gabby shook her head, "No. I'm fine, but these restraints..."

"We don't have a lot of time. We'll have to force them," Tyler said bringing his sword to the edges of the stone which seemed to project the binding rays.

Before he could do anything further, the three heard a fluttering from above and looked up to the inky black void of sky overhead. From the skies of the odd prison dimension, the familiar form of the Black Nephilim Ranger swooped down and landed nearby. The dim lights of the chambers glinted off his gold armor and he turned slowly to unsummon his own wings that he had been using to patrol from above. Logan clenched a fist and summoned his double bladed weapon, "I don't know how you got in here, but I'm going to make sure you pay for getting in the Sanctum's way. This is your last chance. Surrender your morphers and I might ask Ithuriel to spare your lives."

Danielle stepped forward to confront him first and she took a fighting stance, "You want our morphers? Come and get them!"

She turned to glance over her shoulder quickly, "Tyler, get Gabby out of here! I'll hold this guy off!"

Tyler nodded and began to hack away at the restraints of Gabby while the Purple and Black Rangers leapt toward each other clashing weapons in the start of a furious duel.

* * *

As the golden comet landed in one of the industrial districts of Hyperion Falls, the newest Nephilim Herald paused to take a look around at the surroundings after its arrival. Several factories were located nearby and the Herald found itself in a wide open loading dock with trucks and containers full of raw ore that had been mined from the mountain quarries for steel.

The warrior Hofniel spread its wings which were lined with eyes to give it a better view while extending its arms which were lined with some stiff looking objects resembling feathers. The Nephilim pulled off two large feathers and they ignited before it threw them like darts at some of the nearby buildings. The bolts of energy exploded causing damage and fires to some nearby heavy equipment along with a few mobile construction office trailers.

As it continued its rampage, Hofniel stopped as the Blue, White, and Green Rangers landed on the scene to stop it. Eli drew his silver short sword and raised his guard, "Hold it right there. If you want to play a game of darts, why don't you make it a real challenge with us."

The facial expression on the marble mask of the Herald wrinkled into an annoyed scowl, "Just three Rangers? I was hoping for more target practice."

"Sorry to disappoint," Amber remarked as she drew her blaster pistol, "While we're here, we might as well got some target shooting in too. Let's go guys!"

* * *

Elsewhere in the pocket dimension, Danielle locked weapons in midair before she and Logan landed in a stalemate. They each took furious swings at each other with their weapons interspersed with kicks which they both deflected or blocked. Logan grunted, "We don't have to do this sister. There's no need for sibling rivalry."

"Damn it, stop calling me that," Danielle angrily replied as she pushed back against his weapon. She surprised him by summoning her wings and using the momentum to push him right out the door and down the hallway until they emerged through the portal leading back to the real world. Logan tumbled backwards and regained his stance as Danielle dispelled her wings and faced off again amid the tree-lined grove of the arboretum. "As far as I'm concerned, we have nothing in common. You tried to hurt my friends and I'm not going to let you do that to anyone else."

The Black Ranger idly ran his blade across the ground, "But we do have something in common. I was made from parts of you. Your special blood, your features, and your life force. Are you ready to destroy all that?"

Danielle hesitated a moment before raising her guard as he attacked again. Meanwhile, Tyler slashed the last of the enchanted projector stones which held Gabby in place. He helped her up and was engulfed in a relieved hug by her,

"Tyler... I... thank you."

"I'm just glad you're safe," he said as he let go of her and produced her pink morpher medallion, "Here. We figured you might want this back."

She nodded and took her Advent Morpher before they both rushed out of the chamber and out the corridor. As they emerged through the portal and emerged back in the real world, the portal closed behind them for good leaving them in the arboretum. Their attention was instantly drawn to the fierce duel that was still raging nearby.

Danielle hurled one of her chakram at her foe but Logan deflected it aside before closing the gap. He tripped her and tried to stab at her with his blade but she rolled clear and kicked his injured arm away before landing a punishing slash to his golden cuirass. Logan staggered back and blocked her next attack, turning it aside and counter slashing to send her to the dirt. He grunted and began walking toward his stunned sister, "You're a good fighter but your weapon is still no match for me."

"You're forgetting one thing," Danielle replied defiantly, "I've still got another."

She pointed over his shoulder and the Black Ranger turned just in time to see the other Halo Cutter return like a flying buzzsaw. The spinning cutter struck him full on in the chest and knocked him back several yards as a large cloud of sparks and armor plating erupted from the collision point.

Gabby immediately sprinted over to Danielle's side to help her up while Tyler covered them and leveled his sword at Logan. The Black Ranger growled and slowly rose gripping the severely damaged chest armor of his Ranger suit as it continued smoking. Danielle had done a number on it, but it was barely holding. Tyler gripped his blade, "This is your last chance Logan. We don't have to do this."

The Nephilim Ranger snorted in contempt and took up a fighting stance, "You said you wanted a chance to kill me and I'm going to give it to you."

Both Rangers sprinted toward each other and clashed their blades in a furious storm of steel. Both combatants stood evenly matched as they exchanged blows while parrying and evading each other's strikes. Despite Tyler having a faster weapon, Logan took advantage of his blade's greater reach and versatility as he beat aside the Red Ranger's guard and delivered a few slashes. Tyler took a few hits but grabbed one end of the polearm and used his own sword to slash it in half, spitting Logan's weapon.

The Red Ranger hammered Logan back with a slash of his own and drew his blaster pistol now that some space had opened up between them. Calling his wings, Tyler hovered and circle strafed Logan firing several bolts of energy but the Nephilim Ranger used his own wings as a defensive shield to absorb the damage of the shots. It gave him just enough time to pick up a half of his broken weapon and still use it as a single bladed scimitar.  
Tyler swooped in and used his momentum to tackle the Black Ranger and they went tumbling end over end into the dirt.

After rolling off their fierce grapple, Logan recovered to his feet first and kicked out one of Tyler's legs as he was trying to rise. Logan brought his sword around in an overhead tomahawk strike but the Red Ranger stopped him with an upward backhand cut from his Solar Saber. Logan's blade went clattering away as Tyler jumped to his feet and did a half turn to slash the evil Ranger clean across the side before setting up for his own final strike.  
Logan gasped as Tyler ignited his blade with red fiery energy and brought it down on his foe in a diagonal hack, "Solar Saber, Radiant Smite!"

Had Logan been a normal human, he would have been cleanly bisected from collar to hip. The smite shattered the Nephilim Ranger's chest armor where Danielle had weakened it and it cut through the suit to damage the morpher fused to Logan's chest. Amid the eruption of steel and sparks, Logan reeled and violently twisted sideways before collapsing facefirst into the dirt. As Danielle and Gabby walked closer, the Nephilim Ranger demorphed and Logan rolled over on the ground writhing in pain and panting. His shirt had been torn and the device on his chest was clearly damaged.

Tyler stepped forward and pointed his sword over Logan's throat in silence. The defeated Black Ranger grunted and tried to muster up a last bit of defiance, "Looks like you were the better man Hale. You got your friends back, you got the girl, and you got your revenge. What are you waiting for? Finish it."

Tyler turned to look back to Danielle and then to Gabby who stood silently to let him decide. The Red Ranger took a long moment before he lowered his blade and turned away, "No. I may have those things now, but I'll leave you with something too... your life, and a chance to redeem yourself."

"You're a fool," Logan spat as he painfully raised himself to a sitting position, "You would actually show me mercy?"

"It's more than you deserve, but it's more than the Sanctum would grant you if you were one of us. Make no mistake. If you try to hurt any of us again, I swear I'll kill you myself. Just don't make me regret this decision."

Logan could only lay in the dirt staring in silent shock as Tyler walked away from the battlefield to rejoin the Pink and Purple Rangers.

Gabby gave a relieved sigh as he approached, "Ty... you let him live. I didn't think you'd..."

"It was the human thing to do," he responded before turning to Danielle. He couldn't see her face behind her visor but he could tell she was a little unhappy with the decision. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Dani... I'm sorry I had to do that."

She remained silent for a moment before giving a sigh and nodding, "I'm not happy about it... but I understand."

She glanced to the fallen Black Ranger who lay helpless and wounded on the ground before Tyler spoke again, "There's still another Herald out there. We should go and help the others."

With that, the three left the grove to aid their friends in cleaning up the last remaining mess that the Triumvirate had made.


	38. Absolution

**Episode 15: Part 2**

A chain of explosions ripped through the industrial yards as Eli, Ethan, and Amber tumbled through the storm of energy laced feather darts thrown by the Nephilim Herald named Hofniel. Upon drawing near, Ethan pounded the gravelly grounds with his axe and raised a bunker of soil that protected his comrades from another volley. Hofniel scoffed and threw several more darts which completely leveled the earthwork. As the dirt and smoke cleared, the Nephilim paused in surprise finding that the Rangers had seemingly disappeared and were not in the rubble.

The Herald floated over and surveyed the blasted ground for any sign of its foes. To its shock, the three humans burst up from the grounds behind it having used Ethan's earth element to tunnel underneath to a more advantageous position. The Green Ranger took a great swing with his axe and crippled the Herald with a devastating hack.

As Hofniel spun sideways and reeled from the punishing hit, Eli made a leaping strike with his mace, flipping over his enemy's head and smashing the weapon against its wings. Several of the eyes on the Herald's wings blinked and flinched as Hofniel landed on the ground to temporarily recover. That set Amber up for her own strike as she swooped in and brought her icy lance to bear as if she were in an aerial jousting match. Her icy weapon connected and threw back the Herald several yards in a shower of sparks and ice crystals while the two boys regrouped around her to praise her maneuver.

Hofniel grunted in pain and drew some more feather darts before rising to its knees, "You irritating children! You'll pay for that!"

A hail of golden blaster fire suddenly rained from above and knocked the Herald down again as three more Advent Rangers glided in to the battlefield and rejoined their friends. Tyler, Gabby, and Danielle all touched down and holstered their blaster pistols as the others gathered around them in relief. Amber was the first to rush over and greet her roommate with a big hug, "Gabby, you're okay! I'm glad you're back!"

"It's good to be back," the Pink Ranger smiled as she returned her friend's hug to comfort her.

Tyler gave a quick nod to the boys, "Sorry we're late guys. We had a little score to settle with the Black Ranger. Is everything okay here?"

Eli flashed a thumbs up, "We were just about to put this guy away, but you're free to join us if you want."

"All right! Let's put it together," Danielle suggested before the other Rangers combined their weapons into one as their Halo Cannon. Once it was formed, Danielle fitted her two chakram on the end to form an extra wide muzzle at the end of the gun barrel. While the Rangers grouped up to prime the cannon, Hofniel staggered to its feet and feebly pulled out a last handful of explosive feather darts hoping to get off a few more desperate shots first.

By now, the six Advant Rangers had already formed up and braced themselves in firing positions. This time, Gabby took the spot to hold the trigger and make the final adjustments. "I owe the Nephilim a little payback today so this one's on me. Everyone ready?"

She made the final adjustment and zeroed in on the Herald as it began to raise its explosive feathers for a final volley, "Fire!"

She pulled the trigger and the Halo Cannon fired unleashing a powerful burst of searing radiant light. Hofniel threw its feather darts forward but it was no use. They were completely incinerated moments before Hofniel was also engulfed and obliterated in the burst of energy. A great plume of fire and light erupted from the blast and the windows of the nearby factories rattled from the force of the explosion.

After having immolated their foe, the six Rangers lowered the cannon and let out a mixture of relieved cheers and high fives. As the others gathered around Gabby once more to welcome her back, Tyler stood off to the side quietly watching his friends. Amid the cheerful greetings and hugs, she looked over to him and saw him give a quiet nod of contentment before he turned and walked off to survey the damage and make sure no other civilians had been hurt. She hesitated a moment to call out after him, but decided to wait. There was still a lot to say and at the moment, she probably needed a little bit of time herself.

* * *

Some time later that day, Ithuriel sat on his large hair in the Sanctum's throne room mulling over the most recent defeat and taking stock of the situation. Admittedly, he was not very happy about the outcome as it had cost another Herald as well as his own pet project of a human-like Ranger. It did seem a bit hard to believe that his warrior would have been so defective and sabotaged his scheme like that. Then again, he didn't have enough reason to really doubt Samandriel's theory either. Even more curious was the fact that she seemed surprisingly neutral about the whole thing. She had not been too fond of his creation, but to his knowledge she had not openly defied him either. The Nephilim lord furrowed his brow and folded his hands thoughtfully while he contemplated his next move.

To his surprise, the doors to the chamber opened and the form of his brother Umbriel appeared. The other member of the Triumvirate hobbled slowly into the room, occasionally grunting while several rolls of balms and bandages plastered his torso and arms. Umbriel was still far from fully recovered, but it was surprising to see him up and about so quickly either. He had always been strong willed and Ithuriel quietly hid his displeasure at the sudden development. Umbriel neared the throne and looked up, "You look unwell brother. Sitting and scheming as usual?"

Ithuriel held back a sneer and instead gave a thin smile, "I was just about to say the same to you Umbriel. I've actually been busy of late, attempting to finally rid ourselves of those pesky Advent Rangers."

"With little progress it seems. It would appear that you too are learning that they aren't to be underestimated either," Umbriel smiled while getting his own jab in.

"I didn't expect to see you up on your feet again after your battle. I thought you still needed more time to recover."

Umbriel nodded, "I do, but this is no time to stay down and lay idle. We still have our campaign to run and the Eternity Gate to open. Now is the time to focus on getting stronger and preparing the next phase of our plans. Where is Samandriel."

"Off doing an errand on earth I believe," Ithuriel said offhandedly, "I find it troubling how much time she seems to be spending down there."

"We will be our sister's keeper then," Umbriel said calmly, "When she returns, we will start our work and you can guarantee things will begin to change around here... for all of us."

Meanwhile down in the wooded hinterlands of the city, the Nephilim Ranger calling himself Logan sat alone by his campfire, nursing his injuries and taking in the light and heat of the fire. It was ironic to him that the same flames which now warmed and comforted him reminded him of the flaming elemental strike of the Red Ranger that had laid him low earlier today. Part of him still held a strong vitriol against the Ranger for dealing him such a decisive and humiliating defeat. Aat the same time, Tyler had shown him mercy by letting him live. For now, Logan could not be sure if it was truly mercy. It seemed Ithuriel had forsaken him and now Logan had all the time in the world to reflect on his failures too.

He reached down and touched the morpher device which was fused to his chest. He winced as he looked at it. The medallion device had been seared and showed a gash through three quarters of it. What was left of the black gemstone at the center had been cracked and he could feel only a fraction of the original power coming from it now. Perhaps he would just have to figure out what to do about this later. The Nephilim Ranger gave a sigh before he felt a slight ripple of wind behind him and saw the campfire flicker for a moment.

He turned around and looked in surprise at the form of Samandriel as she made her appearance from the shadowy treeline. He tensed and eyed her cautiously, "What are you doing here?"

Samandriel carried a large bag with her and tossed it down before the Ranger, "Giving you something. Provisions and equipment to survive in your camp."

"Why are you doing this? I've been disgraced and forsaken by the Sanctum," Logan frowned as he hobbled over and took the large bag to examine its contents, "Are you doing this because you feel sorry for me or something?"

"Perhaps..." Samandriel shrugged as she turned and quietly walked back into the woods, "Perhaps I thought it was the human thing to do."

The Nephilim Ranger stared in confusion as she disappeared into the thicket before being left alone in silence with his crackling campfire and the bag of supplies sitting in his lap.

* * *

As early evening set in over Hyperion University, a gentle breeze gusted over the lawns of the main quad causing the grass to sway. Serene orange and gold sunlight hung over the horizon as the dying rays of the sun began to stretch in the skies and grip to the distant mountain peaks. From his vantage point in the top floor study of the university clocktower, Tyler watched the sunset by himself reflecting on the events of the last several days. It had been a bit of a whirlwind and he wasn't sure exactly where things stood or what to expect in the future either.

Despite the Rangers' victory against the Sanctum, there were several elements of uncertainty lingering from the battle. What if any side was Samandriel on and could they count on her as a sort of ally in the future? Even more, what would become of the Nephilim construct named Logan? He had been soundly defeated and possibly disabled permanently… but he was still on the loose after having been spared in battle. It hadn't been Tyler's preference to do so, but killing him in cold blood didn't seem right either. Despite Danielle's acceptance of the situation, he had a feeling she wasn't totally happy about it either and he decided he'd just have to work that issue out with her later. No doubt Tyler's unlikely change of heart had been influenced by the wishes of Gabby in some ways.

He gave another long sigh as he spared a moment to think about her. The important thing was that she was safe again. She had been rescued and reunited with her family, but it was uncertain if his own friendship with her could be salvaged. He had taken a great risk by expressing his feelings for her in a heated moment and it seemed to have completely bewildered her. Then again, he was always awkward and terrible about those kind of relationship things so he couldn't exactly blame her either. How that all might affect the team dynamic or even his friendship with her after all these years, it was almost something he didn't want to consider right now.

He heard a knock at the door and turned to see someone enter. He stopped in surprise and blinked, "Gabby… I…"

"I figured I'd be able to find you here," she said hesitantly while giving a gesture to silence him, "I uh… figured that we should probably talk especially after everything that's happened."

He nodded quietly as she approached the windows where he was standing, "You kinda just up and left after the battles… kinda didn't say much, you know?"

"Sorry, I wasn't sure what to say. I had a lot on my mind. I guess I still kinda do."

"Ah… right," she said shifting her weight on her heel a little awkwardly, "Well… I still wanted to come and thank you for everything. For coming to rescue me along with Danielle."

"Don't mention it," he said with a modest shake of the head, "I would've done the same for any of you."

Gabby gave him a curious look as if she was going to challenge the assertion before clearing her throat, "I… I also wanted to apologize to you for everything. You were right about Logan and I should have listened to you before. It was really immature of me and I wouldn't blame you if you were still angry at me either."

He graced her with a quiet look and shook his head, "It's okay. I'm not mad. I'm just glad you're okay. To be honest, I wanted to say that I'm sorry to you too."

"What? Why?"

Tyler grimaced slightly, "Well... you were also kinda right that I may have been a little judgmental towards Logan too. I may have been right about him, but that doesn't mean the way I acted was right either. I let my emotions get the better of me and it probably didn't help. If anything, it probably confused you more and now I can't help but worry that I screwed up everything between us. I mean... what I said to you before... that's not something you can easily walk back."

"I guess not," Gabby agreed quietly, "Are you saying that you're taking back what you said before? About you being in love with me?

"No. I still stand by it."

A long silence hung in the air before Gabby spoke again, "While I was being held captive, I was thinking a lot about what you said and..."

"Gabby, it's okay. You don't have to..."

"No. I do," she interrupted, "Can you please just let me say something here?"

After another pause, she spoke again, "There's a reason I kinda freaked out before. We've always kinda been in this weird place between dating and friends. I got scared and confused and even when I was out on that date, I couldn't stop thinking about it... about you."

She continued, "It's because I have feelings for you too... feelings I've had for a long time but couldn't really understand either. I've done everything I could to convince myself otherwise and make them go away because let's face it, I never thought you were my type. You're a complete boy-scout. You're always following the rules and you drive me nuts at times... but you're also the best person I've known... and the best friend I've ever had. I didn't want to mess up what we had either, but I needed to tell you that you're so much more than that to me too."

Tyler smiled quietly, "Thank you Gabby... for being honest with me. I appreciate that."

"So... what now?" she asked with a tone of uncertainty in her voice, "I mean, what do we do?"

Tyler thought for a minute, "Well... my Dad told me that when he was our age, he decided to put any thoughts of love and relationships on hold until the battle with the demons was over, much to my Mom's dismay."

Gabby gave a gentle laugh, "Well Uncle Joe was always pretty sensible and wise. He did what he felt was right so we probably should too, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

Gabby turned away for a minute seemingly weighing some things over in her mind. After a moment, she took a deep breath and turned back around before marching right up to Tyler. To his surprise, she reached up and pressed her lips to his. After the initial shock, he put his arms around her and they held each other close sharing in a long warm kiss that seemed to make the entire world take pause for just the briefest of moments.

After they parted and took a little breath, she said quietly, "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you that I loved you too."

"That's okay. You just did."

Gabby simply smiled as he drew her close to share another passionate kiss, " _Te amo_."

Despite all the chaos and hardship that the Rangers had faced up to that point, despite the dangers and peril yet to come, none of that seemed to matter at the moment. For now the city was at peace. The threat of the Nephilim had been stopped and the conflict between two friends turned lovers had been finally resolved. As far as Tyler and Gabby were concerned, all was right in the world and at least for now, that's the way they hoped it would remain.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **I know I left a couple hanging plot points here, but those will carry over into the rest of the series second half and make things fun now. Thanks to everyone for making it this far and I hope you'll enjoy the adventures left to come here. Looking ahead, I'll be taking a brief pause to get another writing project off the ground but when I return to this, you can expect a fun little breather episode next followed by a crossover with another team. Hope to see you then! :)**


	39. Young at Heart

**Episode 16: Part 1  
**

The fragrant scent of some blooming flower bushes wafted across the east side of the campus quad as Ethan Larson made his way out of the Engineering building. With the first official school year winding down, the majority of students were busy at work studying for final exams and finishing their semester projects. Ethan had been no exception and gave a yawn of exhaustion having finished a major final project for his mechanical engineering course. At times he was amazed at how he had even done it, much less get through his freshman year of school. For him and his own circle of friends, they had all endured the same fantastical challenges this year, from adjusting to a new life at college to becoming Power Rangers. They had risked life and limb on several occasions against the horrific Nephilim monsters. They had been on some unreal adventures all while hitting the books and making the grades too.

For now, it had been quiet since the defeat of the evil Nephilim Ranger and the ferocious battles that had come as a result of that threat. As Ethan began to stretch and idly walk back home to his dormitory, he hoped that the peace would last at least a few more weeks. Although he was now done with his classes for the year, his other Ranger friends would still be finishing up this week and would want that quiet time to study or finish their own work.

"Hey Ethan! Heads up!"

The Green Advent Ranger turned his head only to react just in time as a frisbee came flying toward him. He reached up and snared the disk before seeing that it was Danielle who had thrown it. His new Ranger friend gave a laugh as she walked over and joined him on the walking path, "Nice reflexes. I almost thought you were completely zoned out there."

He handed the disk back to the Purple Ranger and sighed in relief, "I kinda was. I just finished my last class and handed in my semester project for Mechanical Engineering."

"Gross," Danielle said toying with her purple frisbee, "I'm guessing you're probably ready to draw out force diagrams and gravity calculations for this disk, huh?"

"Actually I was thinking of going back home and indulging in stupid mindless fun for a while," Ethan laughed. "I was kinda hoping to play some video games with Tyler but he's still busy studying for exams right now."

"You might have to worry about taking a number now that he and Gabby are a couple," Danielle said with a friendly wink, "We girls tend to find strange ways of being distracting to guys and getting in the way of their bro time."

Ethan took the toy from Danielle a moment and flipped it back to her as they walked, "What about you? Are you also done? Maybe off to play some Ultimate Frisbee or something?"

"Kinda. I finished with my Finals early too so I'm going to volunteer today."

"Oh right, that Big Brothers and Sisters program through the school?" Ethan asked, "Isn't that kid you're mentoring a Fifth Grader in Elementary school?

Danielle nodded, "Yup. I figured I'd go across town and hang out with Alice. Maybe she and some of her classmates would want to play."

Ethan laughed gently, "Wrangling a bunch of rowdy kids together, eh? Sounds more like extra work to me."

"No way. With the right mindset, it's actually pretty rewarding," Dani replied, "To think that you could set a good example for someone younger and help them along in life? Doesn't that kinda fall under the types of things we do as Power Rangers already?"

The Green Ranger yawned, "Sure I guess. But for now, I think I'll just be content in keeping people safe from monster attacks."

Danielle flipped the frisbee over to him, "Give it a chance Ethan. Tell you what, maybe you can help me out too? The Big Brothers and Sisters group is organizing a day out for the kids later this week when the annual Carnival comes to town. Why don't you come along as an extra chaperone?"

"Oh, I don't know Dani. I don't think I'm all that great with kids," Ethan began but Dani waved it off.

"Nonsense. You were a kid once too and besides, it's not like you've got any other plans this week with your Finals over."

Before he could sputter out a response she grabbed her frisbee back and lightly swatted him in the arm with it before running off, "Great. I'll sign you up and I promise you'll have fun. Thanks E!"

He simply stood and watched her depart the quad shaking his head in silent confusion before turning back home. He wasn't quite sure what happened or how he got drafted into service just now but he figured he might as well trust Dani. If he could deal with homicidal monster angels on a regular basis, how hard could a few grade school kids possibly be?

* * *

Meanwhile, within the halls of the gilded Sanctum, the recovering Umbriel made his way to the balcony of the throne where his sister Samandriel stood looking out from one of the telescopes snooping on the humans. She heard him approach and slowly looked up before giving a nod in greeting, "Umbriel... I'm glad to see you're up and about brother. I thought you might be Ithuriel."

Umbriel came over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder before looking out over the golden shimmering clouds obscuring the floating fortress from the prying eyes of those in Heaven and earth. "I believe he is back sulking in his lab sister. From what I observed, I imagine he was enjoying his brief time in command here."

Samandriel kept her expression neutral and gave a noncommittal shrug, "We have been managing things here in our own ways."

Umbriel grimaced slightly, "Which is why I'm here right now. We still have much to do and I don't have a plan to use against the humans right now."

"Allow me brother," Samandriel said calmly, "I have a new Herald in mind to serve our purposes, the one known as Ophaniel."

Umbriel raised an eyebrow, "That is a rather unusual choice sister. How do you plan to use him, much less conceal him?"

Samandriel laughed gently, "Leave that to me Umbriel. I've been observing the humans and discovered that there is a large festival approaching... a carnival with lots of frivolous distractions and disguises."

Umbriel smiled, "Hmm... a perfect place where lots of humans will gather and let their guards down. All right Samandriel. Whatever you plan to do, make it so."

She gave a small bow of her head and turned to depart the balcony leaving her brother to plan his next strategy while she attended to her own.

* * *

A few days later, the six Advent Rangers made their way onto the fairgrounds of Hyperion Fall's annual Spring Carnival with Danielle Kilbourne leading the way. The annual festival was a week-long event that usually took place in late May to not only signal the end of Spring, but to put all the local kids and young people in a good mood before school years ended and everyone went on summer vacations. Naturally Danielle had talked her younger friends into taking some time out to come along and enjoy a day of recreation while also tagging along with all the kids. While Dani and Ethan worked with some of the other sponsored chaperones to organize the small groups of grade school kids, the other Rangers stood off to the side talking amongst themselves and planning their next moves.

Amber watched the children chatter in restless excitement and smiled to herself. She had always had a soft spot for kids and it was part of the reason she was majoring in Psychology to begin with. She hoped she could help some of the troubled ones and make them happy like this too, "Aw look. They're all so cute, don't you guys think?"

Gabby voiced an affirmative and nodded thinking about her own mother teaching elementary school kids before she glanced over to her two male comrades. At the moment, both seemed a little distracted for their own reasons. Eli was spacing out for a moment looking at some of the booths and colorful lights before shaking his head, "Oh... yeah. Sorry, I was just wondering what err, Samantha would think of all this if she were here."

Gabby exchanged an amused looked with her roommate before turning to her boyfriend and giving his hand a light squeeze, "Ty? Hey, what do you think you're doing? Are you really studying?"

The Red Ranger was standing with his phone taking a few extra moments to study some online Calculus class notes before his next upcoming exam. Realizing he had been caught, he tucked his phone away and gave a sheepish expression, "Um... no?"

Gabby sighed and shook her head, obviously not buying it, "Honestly, it's not going to kill you to take a day off. Aren't you getting like 93 percent in that class? I'm going to give you a new assignment for today. Just pay attention to your girlfriend and focus on having a fun day with her. Think you can manage?"

"I guess I don't have much choice," Tyler joked sharing a look with Eli. The Pink Ranger pulled him along as they headed off with Amber and Eli in tow, "Great! Now come on, let's go ride the bumper cars and get some churros afterwards!"

Nearby, Ethan stood off to the side only half paying attention while he looked at the large brightly colored Ferris wheel in the middle of the fairgrounds. While it naturally was the centerpiece of any major fairground, Ethan had to admit there was something unusual and almost eye-catching about this wheel. There was something calming and hypnotic about the way that it moved even though it had an unusually colorful and decorative theme about it. Each segmented car had a different colored circular light embossed on it giving the whole wheel an odd quality that just drew you in and made you want to ride it. Then again... maybe he still had Physics on the brain and was just analyzing things too hard as usual.

His attention was brought back as he felt a poke at his leg and turned to see a young blonde girl with Danielle. The Purple Ranger patted the little girl on the shoulder and gave an encouraging smile, "Alice? I'd like you to meet my good friend Ethan."

Alice stuck near Dani and said a shy hello before shaking his hand. He was thrown off at her next statement as the little girl turned to look up to Danielle, "He's not your boyfriend or anything, is he Dani?"

Dani gave a kind laugh and shook her head, "No. But he is a friend and someone I go to school with. He's going to help me out today so you and your classmates can have some fun. Sounds good?"

Alice nodded and took Dani's hand as she led her group of children to some of the nearby booths to play some carnival games, "You coming Ethan?"

* * *

Some time later, Ethan and Dani made their way across the fair grounds with the kids after playing some games, going through a haunted house, and stopping to have some corndogs and cotton candy. In a way, he was almost laughing at himself for how he could barely keep up with the kids much less keep an eye on them all at once. In his family, he was the youngest among his siblings so it was kind of an unusual role reversal for him to be like a responsible big brother and keep the kids entertained. As the kids finished eating some snacks, Ethan turned his gaze back to the alluring Ferris wheel while some of the children came up to Danielle with hopeful looks, "Dani? Can we go on some rides now? How about the roller coaster?"

The Purple Ranger shook her head and looked her wristwatch, "Nope. Not yet. If you go one the roller coaster now, you're gonna puke. How about something a little easier and we can work our way up?"

She turned to her Little Sister, "What do you think Alice? Maybe we'll start with that Ferris wheel?"

Alice paused when everyone started looking at her and she shrugged with a timid expression, "Oh... umm... okay."

The group made their way over and the two Rangers got tickets to the ride and began herding the kids into a cart with them. As they took some seats on the bench and got comfortable, the ride started to move again and the wheel lifted them into the skies. As the gentle cart swayed and the children commented on the view to Danielle, Ethan sat off to the side with Alice and tried to speak to her again, "Uh... hey kiddo. You having fun?"

"Yeah... I guess," she said with a quiet shrug.

Ethan looked to the little girl a moment before taking a new approach. He spoke in a kind reassuring tone, "Is everything okay? You don't have to feel shy."

Alice grimaced slightly, "I know... Dani tells me that all the time. I think she's just looking out for me. She wants me to be brave and she doesn't want me to feel scared anymore."

"Why? What would you be scared of?" Ethan asked.

"Of those monsters who always attack the city," Alice said, "My Dad got hurt in one of those attacks, but he's okay now. I still worry about him and Mom a lot."

The Green Ranger nodded, "I'm sorry to hear about your Dad getting hurt. But I'll tell you what, Dani is right too. I think she's very brave and you can be just as strong as she is. You don't have to feel scared because if those monsters attack again, I know Dani will be a good big sister and keep you safe, and so will I."

"Really?" Alice asked in surprise.

Ethan nodded his head and gave a kind smile as he made a pinky promise with her, "I'm the youngest kid in my family... but every once in a while, I can surprise people and be pretty brave too. Now come on, let's have some fun and take a look at the view from up here."

As Alice hopped off the bench to get a closer look out the window of the Ferris wheel car there was an abrupt halt causing everyone to sway and almost lose their balance for a moment. Danielle frowned, "Oh no... did we just just get stuck up here?"

Before Ethan could answer her, everyone riding the wheel was suddenly startled as the doors and windows sealed up and a sort of magical glamor spell started to fade away. As Dani walked toward where the the cart door had been, she was startled as a large metallic eye took shape and blinked at her causing her to stumble back in shock while the kids screamed in panic. Ethan and Dani both used their bodies to shield the kids behind them as they exchanged a silent look and recognized this thing to be connected with the Nephilim. Either this was some kind of Sanctum death trap or perhaps something to do with one of their Heralds.

Little did they know like other trapped riders in the other cars, the giant Ferris wheel itself was a Nephilim Herald. As the glamor spell wore off, the strange creature began to reveal itself as a Celestial being known as an Opahim. The Nephilim known as Ophaniel took shape as a giant golden wheel with two ring structures circling across its body. Along those rings which were divided up by the carts were numerous sets of large iridescent eyes that blinked while giving off colorful light. It was all at once mesmerizing, horrific, and awe inspiring at the same time. Within each cart where people were trapped inside the monstrous Nephilim, it began to slowly siphon off life energy to feed off them and eventually clear the way for new victims.

At another part of the fair grounds, the other Rangers sat together taking a break to share a large funnel cake. Amber took a bite and gave a thoughtful look, "I wonder how Dani and Ethan are doing with the kids?"

"Can't be any worse than we'll be after we eat this thing," Tyler said holding up a scoop of dessert and getting ready to eat it, "Absolutely no spinning rides after this. I remember several years ago I took my sister Gracie here. She had funnel cake before we went on some rides and long story short, I wound up having to get a new pair of sneakers afterward and... hey!"

Before he could say anything more, Gabby reached over from beside him and ate the dessert right off his spoon. Amber laughed as Gabby gave Tyler a cutesy look and a little kiss on the cheek to placate him, "Sorry... I just couldn't help it."

Eli suddenly interjected, "Uh guys? I think I'm starting to feel a little queasy now too."

"Oh come on Eli, we weren't being that sweet and mushy," Gabby protested but he shook his head and pointed out toward the monstrous Ferris wheel taking shape at the heart of the carnival grounds.

"No... I was referring to that!"

As the Nephilim Herald Ophaniel began to take shape, it caught the attention of other carnival goers and caused a massive uproar. People began to flee and scream in panic to escape the monstrous gaze of the giant multiple eyed monstrosity. Amid the panic and the fleeing people, the Rangers rose from their table fixated in shock before Amber spoke out, "What on earth is that thing?"

"We'll figure that out later. We need to get a hold of Ethan and Dani," Eli interrupted before Tyler stepped forward and reached for his morpher.

"They might be trying to get the kids to safety. First thing's first. We'll have to protect the people and buy them enough time to get clear. Everyone ready?"

The other three nodded and reached for their morphers before disappearing in a momentary flash of prismatic light.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **To answer some of the Guest questions from the last chapter, after this "episode" I plan to do a crossover with the author Stormasius and his Occult Circle Ranger team. As far as a return from Lady Shemhazai goes, I probably won't touch that idea for a crossover here. It's possible she might have survived, or its possible she was destroyed in the Abyss. Until then, it's simply up to you readers to decide what her fate was. ;)**


	40. Wheel of Misfortune

**Episode 16: Part 2  
**

The giant wheel-like Nephilim creature continued to slowly roll along crushing everything in its way and leaving a swath of destruction across the carnival grounds. The other Advent Rangers flew together in a tight formation and made a few passes, strafing it with fire from their blaster pistols. Unfortunately, the bolts did little to stop Ophaniel and were mostly deflected off of its thick armored exterior. As the Nephilim Herald trundled along and crushed a few more abandoned carnival booths, several of the eyes which lined the outer rings of its body blinked open when Ophaniel detected it was under fire. Each of the eyes glowed on the rotating wheel rings before firing off rays of energy to ward off the airborne Rangers.

The four of them broke formation and scattered, swooping clear of the searing rays while backing off from the giant monster. They finally regrouped and perched atop a nearby building at the edge of the festival grounds. Eli clenched his fist around his pistol and shook his head, "This is not good! Our weapons are no good and we've got to stop that thing before it gets loose into the city proper. Who knows how many people it could crush or the number of buildings it'll mow down?"

Gabby holstered her gun and gave a nod in agreement, "You're right. I think it's time we dusted off some of our arsenal and put it to use again. Tyler, what say we call the zords?"

"About as good a time as any," he replied as the remaining Rangers called the Advent zords and ordered them to configure together.

While the Advent Megazord formed up and prepared to take on the giant Ophanim monster, Ethan and Dani struggled to keep their strength up and stay conscious in their subdimensional prison cell. They could see the other kids huddled together starting to pass out one by one, going to sleep as their life force was drained out. If the Green and Purple Rangers were already struggling from the draining effects of the place, they could only imagine how much harder it must have been for the children there. At the moment, Dani was holding Alice and gently shaking her, trying to keep her awake and conscious.

"Hey Alice. Hang in there girl. Can you stay awake for me?" Dani pleaded in concern as she patted the little girl's cheeks. As much as she wanted to morph right now, it would be a risk exposing her own identity even if Alice was the only one to see what was going on.

Ethan stumbled over and began to pull out his morpher, "Dani... we're running out of time. We have to do something."

The Purple Ranger grimaced as Alice stirred in her arms and fought to stay awake, "I know Ethan, but the kids..."

"Come first," he said taking a moment to shake off his own weariness, "I think we'll have to risk it on this one."

She gave a reluctant nod before he turned to the little girl and said quietly, "Alice? You remember what I said about being brave before and how Dani and I aren't going to let the monsters hurt you? Do you think you can help us out right now and be brave for your big sister?"

He raised his pinky reminding her of their little promise and Alice nodded, "Yeah... I can do that."

Dani watched in surprise as he handled the little girl and reassured her before getting to his feet.

"All right... time to give this Nephilim some indigestion. You ready?"

The two friends brandished their morphers and activated them in a flash of colored light, " _Lux Aeterna_!"

Alice watched in stunned awe as she saw the two older students transform in a burst of green and purple light into real life Power Rangers. With the surge of energy coursing through them and a degree of protection offered by their suits, the two Rangers made ready to try and effect an escape for the victims. As they called their axe and chakram weapons, Dani turned and gave a little nod over to Alice, "Hang on kiddo. You and your friends are gonna be okay. I promise."

Alice could only sit back in wonder as the two superheroes in front of her charged their weapons and made a direct beeline for the large sculpted eye on the door of the golden prison chamber. As they struck with a combined full force slash, they shattered the embossed eyeball relief and opened a rippling portal that seemed to lead outside. The surprise strike from within by the Rangers caused Ophaniel pain and the giant Herald shuddered a moment before grinding to an abrupt halt.

The Advent Megazord had just formed and the other four stared in momentary confusion behind their controls before Gabby asked, "What they heck is going on? Why did it just stop?"

Her question was answered as Ethan contacted them via his own medallion, "Everyone, hold on a minute! Don't attack just yet!"

Eli frowned, "Ethan? What the heck is going on? Where are you and Dani?"

From where Ophaniel had stopped, Ethan was standing outside of the damaged segment of Ophaniel's outer wheel structure while Danielle hurried back and forth to evacuate the children and get them outside. They were all sleepy and groggy and didn't seem to know what was going on but the sight of a purple female Power Ranger carrying them was enough to get them moving.

"We're getting the kids to safety. Dani and I were trapped inside the monster with them. We think the Nephilim is trying to drain the life of all the passengers who were riding it so you can't attack the outer rings! You might hurt the innocent people who are still trapped!"

"Well that doesn't leave us any other choices? Where are we supposed to attack that thing?" Amber asked aloud.

Again her question was answered as Ophaniel shifted again and the center of the wheel ringed by ivory Nephilim masks opened up revealing a giant terrifying eye in the center. Gabby slapped her forehead in exasperation,"Oh great! You just had to ask that, didn't you?"

Tyler gripped his controls and wore a grim expression, "I'm hoping you and Dani have a plan to take this thing down?"

"It's not a great one, but it's better than nothing. All we need is a little extra time," Ethan replied before turning back to Dani.

"All clear," she huffed as she scooped the last child and deposited him on the ground nearby.

Alice remained standing in place staring up at the Purple Ranger before Dani bent down, "Hey, are you okay? I've got to go try and stop that monster. I need you and your classmates to get clear and find somewhere safe. See if you can find some adults to help you."

Alice hesitated before giving a resolute nod. If her Big Sister could be brave and heroic, then she could too, "Okay Dani. I'll lead the others to a safe place. You can count on me."

Dani smiled and affectionately rubbed the top of the little girl's head before she rose and gave a nod, "Okay... I'll be back soon. Promise."

Dani took up her weapons again and turned to Ethan as the two Rangers rushed back inside the damaged wheel segment before it began to move again, "All right. You ready to do this?"

As Ophaniel's rings began to turn again, the monstrous creature rumbled forward toward its new foe while its mystic eye fixed a baleful glare upon it. The Red Ranger put the Megazord into gear and advanced to meet it, "All right, let's try to buy our friends some time and give this creep one hell of a black eye."

The giant Megazord collided with the Nephilim and struggled to hold it in place as it tried to advance toward the heart of the city in hopes of causing massive destruction. As the Megazord grappled fiercely, it was shaken while the Nephilim's ring wheels began to rotate faster and the eyes along it fired beams of energy bolts rocking the Megzord with each hit.

While the battle of the titans raged outside, Dani and Ethan pushed deeper into the monstrous construct hoping to find a weak point within. They went in the opposite direction blasting through the other door in the original chamber finding a narrow winding passageway. Here and there, the Rangers' surroundings would violently rumble and shake causing them to halt or brace themselves against the walls. Dani took a moment to catch her breath and steady her footing again, "Must be a hell of a fight out there. We'd better hurry."

The Green Ranger led the way, partially trusting his sense of direction and applying what he learned from his Mechanical Engineering courses. If Ophaniel was built like giant diabolical bicycle wheel, he hoped they were following the right path of extradimensional spokes toward the center.

Back outside, the Megazord punched aside one of the spinning ring wheels and tried to get at the large central eye but another ring lined with deadly eyes came whirling around to halt the Rangers' progress. The Megazord rumbled again as it was driven back and took another volley of blaster fire.

"This is crazy!" Eli growled in frustration, we can't get a clear shot to that eye and we can't risk damaging those ring segments if there are people inside! We're fighting with one hand tied behind our backs!"

"He's right," Amber chimed in from her console, "We can't keep getting pummeled like this forever."

Gabby chewed her lip, "Should we risk using the Megazord's blade to try and strike?"

Tyler hesitated before shaking his head, "Not yet... we have to have faith in Ethan and Dani. We'll hold out as long as we possibly can and keep that as our last resort."

"Let's just hope you're right," Eli mumbled as the Rangers moved to endure another charge from the giant Herald.

* * *

Within Ophaniel, Ethan and Danielle made their way down the last winding corridor before finding themselves in a larger central chamber which opened up and was lined with clockwork pieces of Celestial machinery which seemed to be made of precious metals. Danielle stopped and pointed, "Whoah... what is that?"

In the center of the chamber was a floating being connected to a control pedestal. The thing had a rounded shape and was inscribed with arcane sigils. Two metallic wings sprouted and curved outward forming somewhat of a protective hood over a large ivory Nephilim mask made of marble. The Green Ranger hefted his axe, "If I had to guess? That must be the true core of this evil machine thing. Maybe the heart of this Herald?"

Before the two Rangers could say anything more, the masked core of Ophaniel turned its head toward the intruders and gave a hostile scowl. A few Cataphractos guards which had been plugged into the walls nearby detached and moved to intercept the invaders. Ethan faced down the soldiers as the superstructure of the giant ring rumbled again from the battle outside, "Dani, go for the core! I'll deal with these guys and keep them off you!"

Dani gave a quick nod and called her wings to make a flying leap toward the monstrous heart of the Nephilim war machine. She brandished her golden Halo Cutters and brought them around in a fierce slash, "You seems to like rings? Let me show you some of my own!"

Just as her blades were about to strike, Ophaniel swept its metallic wings around to shield its mask. Dani's chakram blades glanced off the wings and she stumbled awkwardly in midair before making a flying leap to get clear of a counterattack. Ophaniel lashed out with a wing to try and swat her away before it fired off several bolts of crackling lightning to try and shoot her down. While the Purple Ranger swooped around the edges of the chamber evading thunderbolts, Ethan clashed with the Cataphractos guards by barreling into their formation and driving them back with powerful cuts of his battleaxe. He used his relative speed to evade his clumsier enemies' halberds and weave through them for a counterattack.

He deflected aside a strike and made a reverse cut with his axe shearing off a leg from a Cataphractos at the knee. As the automaton fell over, Ethan split its metallic head with an executioner strike before using the focused earth power of his Advent prism to increase his strength and hack into another warrior's heavy armor, almost cleaving it from collar to waist. He recovered his stance and growled a taunt to the other mechanical knights, "Come on! Is that all you've got?"

Ophaniel seemed to hear his challenge and turned to the Green Ranger before unleashing a cloud of crackling thunder which filled the entire room. The remaining Cataphractos were destroyed while Ethan and Dani were both thrown back hard and momentarily stunned as their suits absorbed what would have otherwise been a lethal electrical shock. Ethan grunted and steadied himself with his axe as he tried to rise to one knee and help Dani up, "Come on... we have to stay up."

He suddenly lost his footing as he and Dani went crashing to the floor again. Outside, the Megazord and the giant outer rings of Ophaniel clashed again causing both combatants to reel and back off for a moment. Just when it seemed the monstrous Ferris wheel had enough, its giant central eye began to glow angrily before firing a powerful beam which knocked down the Advent Megazord and temporarily immobilized it. Inside the cockpit, the four Rangers scrambled to try and recover but they were at the mercy of the giant monster.

"I think now's a good time to go all out," Gabby shouted as they called the Advent Megazord saber and recovered their war machine to its knees.

Back inside the core chamber, Ophaniel's masked head grinned maliciously as it closed its steel wings around the two Rangers to try and envelop them. Ethan looked to his comrade and waved her forward, "We have to strike now! This monster might be building up another charge so who knows what's going on outside."

Dani gripped her Halo Cutters and took a position behind him, "All right. Let's throw a spanner in the works."

They charged forward and the Green Ranger smashed aside the steel wings to try and open the way, but it wasn't quite enough for Dani to take a clear swing at the head. Instead, she improvised and charged her weapons with a boost from her Advent Prism and hurled them like a pair of flying razor frisbees. The glowing cutters zipped past the gap in the protective wings and struck full on, shattering the Nephilim Herald's entire mask and central head. The abrupt destruction of the wheel's nerve center caused the giant structure to halt and for the central eye to spasm.

"What happened?" Eli called, "Did Ethan and Dani do that?"

"We'll find out later. Let's strike now!" Tyler answered as the Megazord drove its blade into the center of the giant wheel shaped superstructure of the Herald. Ethan and Dani both gasped as the giant sword tore through the top of the great central chamber they had been standing in while secondary explosions began to rip apart the dying form of the mechanical Herald. The outer rings containing chambers with trapped civilians stopped spinning and settled down to the ground while the giant central spoke of the wheel began to blow up and fall apart in a fiery death.

"Okay... I think now's a good time to get off this ride," Dani called as she and Ethan took flight from the exposed gash in the ceiling before everything collapsed in around them. As they emerged into the skies, they were greeted by the sight of the battered Megazord standing guard over the city skyline waiting for any sign of the Green and Purple Rangers. From the cockpit, the four gave a relieved cheer along with some waves while Ethan and Dani signaled back with a thumbs up and did a flyby.

As they circled around and surveyed the swath of destruction caused by the giant Nephilim, the Rangers saw the leeched life energy from the wheel begin to seep back out and filter its way back to the victims. Danielle abruptly halted and changed direction in midair, "Oh no! The kids! Alice! We need to make sure they're okay."

Ethan gave a nod and called the other Rangers, "Hey. Dani and I going to check on the kids. We'll be along in a little while to help you free the rest of the trapped civilians."

* * *

A short time later, the two Rangers touched down gently back near the ruins of the carnival grounds. Amid the smoke and flattened structures, they found small crowds of shell shocked civilians who had taken cover and cowered there until the battle was over. Eventually, they came to a clearing where Alice and her classmates had huddled nearby a large carnival tent. There were already a few other adults there who were giving aid to others and supervising the children as they sat around and played nearby. Ethan and Dani found a place to power down out of sight before hurrying over to the tent.

Alice looked up from the bench she was sitting on before hopping off and running over to greet Dani. She gave her big sister a big hug of relief while Ethan began to speak with some of the other adults and gather up the children. "Dani! You're back! I don't know what to say! You're amazing!"

The Purple Ranger shook her head, "Not really. Are you okay? Did you lead your classmates to safety here?"

Alice nodded, "I'm fine and I did what you asked. I told everyone not to be scared and we looked for some grown ups. We got some help from some young guy who brought us here."

"Really? Who?"

Alice scratched her head, "I don't know. He didn't really say. He was kinda tall and had black hair like you. He didn't talk much but he seemed helpful."

Dani gave Alice another hug and led her back toward the tent, "Well, the important thing is you're okay. I'm really proud of you for helping deal with that monster today."

As they walked back towards their group, Alice said quietly, "Do you think when I'm older I can be a Power Ranger too and help you fight monsters?"

Dani gestured for her to be quiet and keep a secret, "We'll see. Hopefully by the time you're my age there won't be any monsters left to fight here. Until then, you have to promise not to tell anyone okay? That's how you can help me and my friends the most."

As Dani and Alice rejoined the others, the Purple Ranger didn't see the figure watching quietly from the distance making sure to stay concealed in the shadows of the ruined buildings and the rising smoke. The Black Nephilim Ranger Logan watched his "sister" take the child back to the safety of the tent before he gave a quiet nod to himself and walked away from the site, disappearing into the smoke filled ruins.

* * *

A few days later, things had begun to quiet down and return to normal in the city of Hyperion Falls... or at least as normal as it could get after the semi-regular monster attacks. While reconstruction was being done to fix the damage from Ophaniel's rampage, the other citizens went about their normal routines and the college students of the university went back to finishing their final exams. After the last day of exams, the other Rangers sat out on the main quad enjoying the mild sunny day and the peace that came with having driven off the Sanctum forces for a while. After the grueling week, everyone just wanted to relax and enjoy another day or two before the school closed and Summer Break officially began.

Eli lay in the grass reading a book while Amber sat off to the side listening to music from a pair of earbuds. Tyler lay on his back taking a little nap on the lawn while Gabby sat beside him toying with a few flowers she had picked and tickled his nose a little bit. While the other four sat relaxing together, they were joined by Ethan as he ambled over carrying a familiar object. He gave a wave along with a hopeful smile as he sat down and greeted the others, "Hey guys! I know you might be a little tired today, but I thought maybe we could do something fun... since it's such a nice day out."

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Eli asked looking up from his book for a moment.

Ethan raised a frisbee, "Anyone want to play catch?"

Everyone groaned at the sight of the disc shaped object, having had more than enough with the most recent Nephilim attack. Amber put her earbuds back in and flopped down lazily on the grass, "No thank you. I think I'll stick to this Rebel Rockers song right now."

Gabby laughed and pointed across the way helpfully, "Cheer up E. Maybe they'll play with you."

Everyone turned to see Danielle walking down the grassy pathway with Alice at her side. The Purple Ranger greeted her friends and gave Alice a formal introduction to the Rangers. Amber shook the little girl's hand and gave a kind smile, "Dani told us about how you helped your class and how brave you were."

Alice looked to Ethan and gave a smile, "Thanks. I had a little extra help too."

Dani patted her head, "Well, hopefully everything is going to be nice and quiet for a while. I figured Alice and I would do something a little less exciting today so I'm giving her a tour of my school... and maybe we'll stop at the Union for ice cream and arcade games afterwards."

"Why don't you come too?" Alice asked as she took Ethan's hand and pulled him along while holding Danielle's hand in her other.

The Green Ranger paused a moment, surprised at the realization that maybe he wasn't as bad as he thought he was when it came to dealing with children. He smiled warmly and tucked his frisbee under his arm "Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun."

As they left the main quad and headed to the Union, the rest of the Advent Rangers remained to gently repose on the lawn. For now, all was well and they were encouraged by the promise of a quiet afternoon and a well earned summer break afterward.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Apologies to any fans of megazord battles out there. I generally don't like using them in my stories so I figured I'd at least dust this one off a little and give it something to do. Coming up, a crossover and a not so relaxing summer break for our heroes. Until then!**


	41. When the Saints Go Marching In

**Episode 17: Part 1  
**

The distant sounds of jazz music from a local brass band floated through the warm humid air as the street car made its way through the historic French Quarter of New Orleans, Louisiana. After a short trip, the quaint trolley came to a stop in front of a large hotel with old Spanish style architecture and some greenery hanging off the wrought iron balcony rails. Amid the busy crowd of locals and tourists passing by, the six Advent Rangers made their way off the trolley while carrying their travel bags. As they stepped into the afternoon sun, Eli held his hands to his eyes to shield himself from the glare, "Well here we are... the Big Easy."

Danielle rolled up the sleeves of her purple t-shirt and picked up her bags while mumbling, "I don't know about you guys, but it's a bit too hot and humid for my liking."

As all the Rangers save for Amber all came from the cooler climates of the mountain states, they could sympathize but Ethan just shrugged, "Don't sweat it Dani. I'm sure we'll get some time to jump in the hotel pool to cool off."

"Oh very punny," Danielle sighed as she tied up her dark hair and put on her sunglasses to take a look around.

While the Rangers unloaded and made their way toward the hotel, Amber seemed to be the most enthusiastic and cool in her white sundress, "This is going to be fun, don't you guys think? I think this is the first time all year that we've really gotten a chance to take some time off from fighting the Nephilim."

"Well, there are still a few strings attached," Ethan pointed out while airing out his green polo shirt, "This trip was mostly funded through a university program and we need to attend some of those historical seminars being given."

"Agreed. If it was up to me, I would have opted for going to Florida instead," Eli said before wiping his sweaty hands on his cargo shorts and hefting his bag, "Lay on the beach, get some sun, maybe go to Disneyworld?"

"Well, it's the best we could do given the circumstances," Tyler reassured him as he did his best to be a gentleman and carry his bag as well as Gabby's luggage through the hotel's front door. "There's plenty of history here and we'll have a chance to see our family friend Professor Bishop too. I hear he's been asked to give a couple lectures."

Gabby walked along with him dressed in a pink spaghetti string tank top and short jean skirt enjoying the cool AC as it washed over the six when they entered the hotel lobby, "I guess it could always be worse too. We could be coming here in the middle of some crazy Mardi Gras parties, right?"

After they had checked in and received their room keys, Danielle chewed her lip a moment in uncertainty, "Are you guys really sure Hyperion Falls is going to be okay without us for a week?"

"I'm sure Ms. Bishop and the rest of her old team will be able to hold down the fort," Eli said hopefully, "At least for now, we can just do whatever we want whenever we want."

Ethan's stomach grumbled as they rode the elevator up, "Well what I want right now is to eat a shrimp Po'boy sandwich and some crawdads. I hear this is the city to do it."

"Oh! That sounds good! Can I come too?" Amber asked. "I'm starved!"

The six friends adjourned to drop their luggage in their rooms and do whatever they wished for the remainder of the day. After Ethan and Amber left to get some lunch, Danielle and Eli went to go check out the pool where they planned to relax and ward off the afternoon heat. As they departed, Tyler lingered in the girls' room unloading the luggage. He took a moment to catch his breath and air out his red short sleeve button up. "All right! I think I'm ready to go grab something to drink downstairs. Do you want to…"

He stopped when he heard the door click and turned around, "Gabby? What are you… oof!"

He gave a surprised gasp as his girlfriend playfully tackled him and they fell over each other on one of the beds. She giggled and gave him a few quick kisses as she rolled over on top of him and pinned him down, "The drinks can wait Ty. We're on vacation now. After that long trip we can unwind and finally have some alone time from everyone else too."

"So you wanted to start the trip by fooling around?" Tyler laughed in amusement.

"What a great idea. I thought you'd never ask" the Pink Ranger laughed before they began kissing and cuddling some more. Before things could get too heated, the door opened again and Dani walked back in only stopping for a moment to give a knowing smirk at the compromising situation. Tyler and Gabby looked up in shock and embarrassment as they tried to untangle themselves from each other's arms. Dani simply laughed and waved it off, "Sooo I was just going to ask if you guys wanted to come by the pool too but if you're busy right now…"

"You know what? I think that might be a good idea after all Dani. Thanks," Tyler said clearing his throat as he rose and tried to regain his composure. Gabby did the same as she sat up and tried to straighten out her mussed hair, "We'll be along shortly… separately, but still together... I mean, you know what I mean…"

"Hey, no worries. I can always just come back later and ask again when you guys are done doing it," Dani teased them with a breezy shrug. Tyler simply gave a flustered huff and headed out of the room while dragging the Purple Ranger along by the arm.

"Come on Dani. If I'm going to cool off I think I might have to toss you in the pool first."

* * *

Later that evening, a thin mist hung over some of the swampy bayous several miles south of the city in the hinterlands. As the murky waters bubbled here and there from the swamp gases, the form of a Nephilim angel descended from the dark moonlit skies and landed on the top branches of a tall swamp tree which was draped in old green moss. The Triumvirate member Ithuriel fixed his eyes on the area and summoned a lightspear to his hand before tucking his wings back to the resting position.

The scholarly angel wrinkled his nose in mild disgust at the dirty foreboding place and sighed to himself. Perhaps in a way, this was an appropriate place to meet one of the leaders of the Fallen Axis. Like the Nephilim, the Axis was part of a group of rebellious angels who had struck on their own and turned from their original authority figures. Unlike the Nephilim though, their cousins among these Fallen Angels were often looked upon with varying degrees of suspicion and contempt for their more needlessly violent and destructive ways. There were rumors that the Axis had aligned itself with the Abyssal Cult, a faction that was an enemy to all the realms and led by a powerful warlord named Skuros.

Still, Ithuriel believed that these fellow rogue angels could still be used as valuable pawns in their plots. They were masters of operating under the radar and he would need that right now if he was going to accomplish his new goal. A few moments later, some birds scattered from the trees as another winged figure emerged from the shadows. The light of the moon glinted off a silver scythe that the female figure carried before she swooped in and brought her weapon around. Ithuriel growled and raised his lightspear to skillfully deflect the blow and then use his other hand to throw his assailant back with a minor bust of Celestial energy.

The winged female used the momentum of being thrown back by spiraling in the air and landing gracefully on a nearby treetop. Ithuriel kept his weapon at the ready seeing the dark wings of his Fallen Angel contact who now greeted him. She was a youngish woman with white hair done up in a ponytail. Despite her dark wings, she wore a long white skirt, a blouse with white lacy sleeves, and an unnerving grin on her lips. She took a moment to run her tongue on the side of the scythe blade with sadistic glee, "Ohh... that was fun! You must be a strong one."

Ithuriel kept his stance, "I am Ithurel, a lord of the Sanctum. You are the one from the Axis who agreed to help me? The one called Gomory?"

"Of course," she said with a playful bow before unsummoning her weapon, "I just wanted to make sure you were someone I could work with... someone who isn't too soft."

"I assure you that's not the case," he said as he put away his lightspear and seemed to meet her for a truce. "Once we accomplish this mission, you can have free reign to kill and destroy as much as you want."

"I like the sound of that," Gomory said in a cutesy voice, "Who knows, maybe the Abyssal Cult and the Nephilim could work together more in the future. We are kind of on the same side."

"Perhaps," Ithuriel answered carefully, "Are you still willing to work with me here?"

Gomory crossed her arms nonchalantly, "Well... I admit, you're kind of on the scrawny side and I was hoping for someone cuter... but I guess you'll do. What's the job?"

Ithuriel sighed patiently and gestured toward the distant city of New Orleans, "I believe that somewhere in that human city is a lost Celestial artifact called the Crown of Stars."

"Oh? And what is so special about this crown and why should the Cult help you?" Gomory asked suspiciously.

"That crown is the key to a Celestial treasure vault my dear. If we can find it, we can plunder the heavens and split the treasures to do with as we please. I have the resources to locate it and I need your particular skill set to do this quietly while removing potential threats."

Gomory thought it over for a moment. Her master Skuros hadn't mentioned this level of detail in the briefing, but this suddenly became more interesting. Perhaps she would be willing to work with this Nephilim... for now at least. She gave a wicked smile and licked her lips, "Well all right then. What are we waiting for? Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

Gomory took off into the air and waved her comrade on, "If we're going to find this crown, we're going to need to speak with a local who might be in tune with supernatural things around here."

Ithuriel took off after her with a skeptical look, "And you know of such a person?"

"Have a little faith," Gomory winked, "If he doesn't talk... I can always make him."

* * *

The next morning, the six Rangers made their way out of their hotel and took a streetcar uptown to another part of the city where they were going to meet their friend and ally Professor Bishop. As they disembarked, they walked down the street admiring some of the culturally eclectic and rustic architecture of the city. In this particular quarter, it seemed a popular theme for the local merchants was promoting voodoo themed venues to attract tourists.

"I still can't believe you ordered a full bowl of jambalaya for breakfast," Gabby commented to Eli as they had a discussion about that morning's meal.

"Hey, when in Rome," he shrugged giving a satisfied burp as he saw Tyler, Amber, and Danielle walk over to look into the window of a voodoo themed shop.

"Hey that stuff looks pretty cool," Dani remarked as she noticed some masks, candles, and voodoo dolls, "Maybe we should take a look around here on the way back."

Amber wrinkled her nose, "I don't know... isn't voodoo also associated with making zombies and shrinking people's heads and stuff?"

"Don't worry Amber. We all know zombies aren't real and those shrunken heads are probably just cheap imitations," Tyler said waving it off.

"Oh you say that now Tyler, but I'll bet those witch doctors are going to shrink your head first," Ethan joked, "It's pretty big as it is, haha."

"Still not as big as your mouth," the Red Ranger retorted giving his roommate a gentle punch in the arm.

They continued on their way until they reached a local café with a large outdoor patio where they were going to meet the professor before the lectures that afternoon. On the sign was a French fleur de lis with the name, The Dauphin Café. Danielle admired the quaint decorations and the topiary around the place as they walked past the front gate, "Huh... tres chic (very stylish)... but it's not the Mugshot."

At the far corner of the patio, they spotted an older man sitting with a glass of iced tea and a book. He looked to be maybe in his late fifties but he maintained a degree of youth and vibrance in his features. He had short gray hair and a wizened but kindly face and he wore an open collared white shirt under a light black colored blazer. He put his book and coffee down, greeting the young people with a smile. Tyler and Gabby were the first to come forward and embrace him.

"Hey Uncle Gabe! It's been while! Glad to see you again," the Pink Ranger said.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around recently," Bishop said putting his arms over the two, "I heard about what's been going on and I hope Kara's been handling things okay?"

"She and our parents are all doing great," Tyler reassured him, "I thought you were still going to be in Egypt for your research."

"I figured I'd take a breather and come back stateside for a little bit," Bishop laughed, "There's only so much sand, sun, and scorpions a guy can take."

Gabby nodded and gestured to the rest of the team, "Everyone, I'd like you guys to meet Professor Gabriel Bishop. The man who discovered Atlantis and mentored our parents when they were in school. Uncle Gabe, this is, well... the new class of Rangers."

Gabriel gave a warm greeting to each new Ranger before gesturing to the large table in front of him, "Would you guys care to join me? I was having a late breakfast. I'm afraid I got a little lost in my reading, especially when it comes to supernatural things."

"Oh? Planning to look for El Dorado or Lemuria next?" Eli asked with a friendly chuckle.

"Actually... it was about something more local," the Professor said excitedly, "But first lets have some food and you can catch me up on everything that's been going on here."

* * *

A short time later, Bishop sat back after he heard the current summary of events from the new Advent team over some glasses of iced sweet tea, "Wow... I had no idea things had been so serious over here. It sounds like you've got things under control but I wish there was something I could to help more."

"Don't feel bad Professor. You've helped out the old Rangers quite a bit so you deserve a little break," Amber said kindly.

"Well so do you," Gabriel replied, "I guess it's up to us to just try and relax and take in the sights while we're here, right?"

"Speaking of, Professor... you mentioned something about supernatural lore around here?" Dani asked curiously.

Gabriel grinned and nodded, "You guys know how New Orleans is already a pretty old city that existed before it became part of the US? There's some local legends that a treasure was buried in one of the old historic graveyards around here... supposedly somewhere in the Lafayette Cemetery."

The Rangers all exchanged curious looks before Eli spoke up, "What kind of treasure?"

"There are some accounts from the French calling it a crown of light. Other Spanish sources say it's more like a holy monstrance shaped after a dazzling sun. All of the old accounts say that there was something unusual... almost supernatural about it but no one could quite describe it."

"Hmm... that does sound interesting," Tyler admitted, "I'm sure it hasn't helped keeping grave robbers away, right?"

Gabriel shrugged, "Hard to say. At this point, it's more of an urban legend... albeit one with very old roots. It's still fun to consider though."

As everyone began chatting amongst each other in quiet side conversations, Eli looked around and stopped to observe a couple sitting at a nearby table. They both looked to be no more than a couple years younger than him but there was something unusual about them too. The young man with short brown hair wore a red polo shirt and sat talking with a girl in a blue sun dress. She had long dark brown hair, striking features, and almost an odd air of nobility about her despite her appearance.

At that moment, the young man in red and turned to see Eli looking over and the Blue Ranger tried to just play it off by giving a polite wave. The stranger in red simply smiled back and raised his drink in a friendly toast before going back to his discussion with the girl. That was when Amber gave Eli a little elbow in the side, "Hey, were you just checking that girl out?"

"What? No! I just thought there was something unusual about those two over there."

The White Ranger laughed and teased her friend, "Well that's a relief. If you were going to interrupt that date, I'll bet Samandriel might get jealous if she was watching."

Eli scowled and prepared to offer a retort before everyone on the street's attention was drawn away as a loud crash was heard followed by a scream. From just down the block, a wooden chair went out the storefront window of the voodoo shop and onto the sidewalk before an African American man stumbled out of the door. He looked to be shop owner and was visibly shaken and terrified. He called back into his shop while raising his hands, "Please... just take whatever you want! I don't want any trouble! Just don't hurt me!"

From the doors emerged the long white hair of the Fallen Angel Gomory along with the Nephilim lord Ithuiel who had transfigured his robes into a white Southern style business suit. Gomory advanced slowly with a predatory smile, "Oh don't worry Mr. Louis Baptiste. We won't hurt you... much. In fact, you're the one we need."

"I told you, I don't know anything about that stuff," the man named Louis called as people on the sidewalk cleared from the scene while a few others lacking common sense began to pull out their phones to record the spectacle. Ithuriel gave an imperious glance to the humans nearby and snapped his fingers sending a surge of power which shorted out the phones and caused a jolt in the spectators. The onlookers dropped their ruined devices and fled in fear before the two villains closed in on their victim.

"Now now Mr. Baptiste... it's not good to lie to angels," Ithuriel said calmly, "If you come with us, there won't be any trouble."

The Advent Rangers rose from the patio in alarm as Danielle exclaimed in outrage, "Ithuriel? What is he doing here?"

"We'll figure that out later," Tyler called as he led the way and vaulted over the low patio fence, "Come on!"

The other Rangers followed suit and rushed down the street before they stopped to confront the two enemies who were terrorizing the shopkeeper. As the Advent Rangers formed up and pulled their morphers, Tyler called to Ithuriel, "Hey, Col. Sanders! You came to the wrong state!"

Gomory turned and gave an amused look to her ally, "Friends of yours?"

"Regretfully," Ithuriel sighed as the two drew their weapons, "It seems I can never be rid of these meddling Rangers."

Before the Advent Rangers could morph, they were stopped as the boy and girl from the cafe patio hurried out to the periphery of the battleground and brandished a pair of magic rings. The young man in red called out a challenge, "Whatever you're after Gomory, we're going make sure you don't get it!"

Gomory laughed and twirled her scythe in glee, "Some new old acquaintances! Even more Rangers to eviscerate!"

Meanwhile, Gabby turned to her own friends in shock, "Hold on a second! Did she just say other Rangers? Who the hell are those two over there?"

The new Rangers ignited their glowing sigil rings and stepped forward to join the battle as the boy gave a sidelong glance to his companion, "Ready Saya?"

She gave a grim smile and a nod as they moved in unison to morph, "Let's do it Joe. _Occult Breakout_!"

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Hey sorry for the delay and brief absence everyone. You can thank real life for that one. Hope you like the start to this Advent/Occult series crossover and lots of thanks again go to my friend _Stormasius_ for not only helping to coordinate this plot but also for letting me borrow some of his characters too. Hopefully I'll do them justice. :) **


	42. Secrets and Seekers

**Episode 17: Part 2  
**

In a flash of red and blue light, two mysterious Occult Rangers emerged to combat the one they called Gomory. Each had their primary color suit with black along their arms and legs and stylized designs unique to each of them. The Red Ranger identified only as Joe bore a phoenix-like crest on his helmet with an ankh on his chest and an infinity on his belt buckle. Beside him, the female Blue called Saya had more of a draconic look about her with sea serpent designs and motifs almost hinting at some Infernal ties. They both drew a rapier and cutlass before charging in and meeting the evil angels head on.

"I have no idea what's going, but let's help those guys," Tyler motioned to his team. The Advent Rangers responded and morphed together in their own nimbus of colorful light, " _Lux Aeternum_!"

As the Occult Rangers made their first pass and had their slashes deflected by Gomory, they all turned in surprise to see six new Rangers enter the fray with winged leaps and Celestial motifs on their suits. Each Advent Ranger drew a silver short sword and transformed it into their own unique weapons before pouncing on Ithuriel to tie him down.

"Celestial Rangers?" Saya asked aloud in surprise as she locked weapons with Gomory and glanced over to see her new allies clashing with Ithuriel and tumble under his attacks, "I wonder if they're friends of Sera?"

Joe parried Gomory's scythe and warded her off with a roundhouse kick, "Looks like the saints came marching in... and they're on our side right now."

The two Rangers blocked another swing from Gomory and were pushed backwards to mix into the melee already going on with the others. The deranged female angel cackled, "Don't think I've forgotten you! Once I'm done with you kids here, I'm going to track down my little sister Nyssie next!"

As the two teams suddenly found themselves mixing into each other's battle, the two Red Rangers accidentally bumped into each other from behind. Tyler whirled around with his Solar Saber in one hand and a blaster pistol in the other only to meet his new ally. "Uh... hi?"

They switched off and momentarily parried a blow from each other's opponent before maneuvering around back to back. The Red Occult Ranger gave a quick salute with his Infinity Rapier, "Hey! Thanks for the assist man. The name's Joe."

"Tyler," the Red Advent Ranger answered quickly as he watched Danielle hammer away at Ithuriel's guard nearby, "What do you say we take these guys out first and figure out what the hell is going on here?"

Joe pointed to the sky as he saw the Blue Occult Ranger Saya make a high flying leap toward Gomory, "I think my friend is already two steps ahead of us."

Saya charged her cutlass with surging blue light and prepared to make a flying jump kick before pulling back and coming down on the female angel with a powerful slash instead, "Leviafang Kick!"

Gomory blocked the finisher but the sheer force of the attack threw her backward and caused her to collide with Ithuriel. As the two villains growled and spread their wings to make a retreat, Tyler scratched his head in minor confusion, "Wait... that wasn't a kick."

"Trust me, I know... just don't try to figure it out," Joe sighed in resignation before Ithuriel took to the skies with Gomory to withdraw from their failed raid.

"We'll finish this later Rangers!" he snarled as he retreated into the clouds and out of sight.

As the rest of the Advent team regrouped around their new allies, Saya came over and sheathed her blade with a satisfied nod. Eli kept his grip on his blaster as he addressed the two, "You! You're the guy and girl from the café! What's going on here?"

"Chill out Eli... I have a feeling they're okay," Gabby chimed in while the two Reds shook hands and powered down together in a show of good faith. The other Rangers powered down before Ethan gave a friendly wave, "Hey, I don't know who you guys are, but you two were pretty great out there!"

Saya roudly flipped some of her long hair back and accepted the praise, "Thanks. I'm Saya Leviathan. This is Joe Cadia. We're some of the Occult Rangers from Vermont. Maybe you've heard of us?"

The others gave apologetic shrugs before the Pink Advent Ranger stepped forward and offered a welcoming hand, "Gabby Winthrope, Advent Rangers from Colorado."

Saya paused a moment before shaking Gabby's hand in return until they all heard the older African American shopkeeper they had rescued emerge from cover nearby. The thin graying man bowed his head and gave a few grateful gasps of relief, "All of you... thank you! Thank you for saving me and what's left of my shop."

Amber came over to help the man and make sure he wasn't injured, "Uh... you're welcome sir."

"You guys can call me Louis!" he said gratefully shaking her hand and looking to the others, "And I promise I won't tell anyone else about you guys either."

Danielle surveyed the area before giving a curious look, "If you don't mind my asking... what exactly did those monsters want with you anyway?"

The older shopkeeper shifted and gave an uncomfortable look as if inwardly debating telling the Rangers. Finally, his better judgment won out and he sighed, "They were looking for a treasure and they thought I might know where to look for it."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with some kind of sun or crown treasure buried in the Lafayette Cemetery, would it?" Danielle asked. As she asked, Joe and Saya both exchanged a quick silent look with each other.

"How did you... oh, I guess that's a silly question. You're all Power Rangers," Louis shrugged assuming that some degree of omniscience was part of their super powers as well.

"Now the question is, how would you know about all that?" Joe asked.

Louis simply smiled and gestured to his shop, "You see my voodoo shop and all the occult things inside there? My family's been living in New Orleans for generations and not all of the items in there are just for show. We've got some ties to the more 'supernatural' elements of the city."

Tyler blinked in shock, "Are you telling me you're some kind of voodoo witch doctor?"

Louis simply laughed and shook his head, "No, I'm afraid not son, but if you'll come with me I still might be able to help you in stopping those monsters."

Ethan made a silent gesture to Tyler's head pretending to shrink it before giving a laugh and following the others. Joe clapped his fellow Red Ranger on the shoulder, "Come on... we should probably all get acquainted if we're going to be working together here, right?"

* * *

After having Professor Bishop come with them, the two teams of Rangers made their way into the shop of Mr. Baptiste. They made their way to a large table and helped clear up some of the colorful and eclectic items that had been knocked over in the Nephilim rampage. As they did, they noticed how many of the items mixed macabre things like skulls and bones with colorful African tribal art and elements of Christianity.

Professor Bishop looked things over before asking the shopkeeper, "You mentioned you knew things about the occult?"

Baptiste nodded and retrieved a small chest from a locked cabinet, "Yes. My family has long been involved with the traditional art of voodoo and helping care for some of the old historic cemeteries around here. I suppose we've helped look over some of the spiritual well being of those places by communing with the spirits and listening to their requests. You're familiar with the magic arts too?"

"I've dabbled in some of that stuff," Bishop answered, "Mostly in order to help the Rangers when I could."

"What can you tell us about this treasure the monsters wanted?" Tyler asked as they gathered around the table.

Mr. Baptiste opened the chest and removed several items. One of them was a map of the Lafayette Cemetery along with parchment and old writing. "I believe those monsters were after the Crown of Stars, an old artifact that was said to have been dug up by some old French missionaries several centuries ago. It was believed that the artifact was hidden again and buried within the secret tomb of a priest for safekeeping."

He unfurled the scroll showing an illustration of a bejeweled artifact resembling a Roman Catholic monstrance found on the altars of churches. It was shaped in a brilliant sunburst and heavily ornamented with sigils looking vaguely Celestial in origin. Despite her own origins from the demon Underworld, Saya gave an honest remark, "It's beautiful... but what is so special about it?"

Mr. Baptiste rolled up the illustration, "Ah... that's what no one is quite sure of. There are some who say it held some kind of divine power. Others say it could show the way to heaven itself."

"Then you know where this object is buried? Where the location of the tomb is?" Joe asked with unusual enthusiasm.

Baptiste handed him the map of the graveyard showing a specific mausoleum marked out. "I'm trusting you Rangers to help safeguard the cemetery and keep that object out of those demons' hands. Fellow groundskeepers like myself don't have the power to match theirs."

"They're not demons," Saya said quickly causing everyone to look her, "I... uh, trust me. I just know."

Baptiste shrugged, "Just be aware, that map will only go so far. There is a secret passageway leading under the mausoleum but that's all I know. Where it goes from there is anyone's guess."

"Don't worry," Dani said confidently, "As long as you lay low for a while, we'll drive off those invaders and keep them away from the city."

As they adjourned their impromptu meeting, Bishop stopped and checked his wristwatch with a grimace, "Damn... I really need to get going to those lectures. I'm sorry, but I have to run. I'll see what I can dig up in the mean time about this artifact."

Amber spoke up with a concerned expression, "All right, but what about us? We should probably go try to safeguard the cemetery but we should go to those lectures too for our school program."

Professor Bishop gave a reassuring wink, "Don't worry kids. I'll sign off on your attendance forms. Think of your new job here as more of a modified history project, doing hands on field research."

"It's cool guys," Gabby added to her comrades, "My parents told me the Professor did the same kind of thing for them when they discovered Atlantis."

Again, Joe and Saya exchanged surprised looks between them before the Red Occult Ranger nodded, "Okay then. Maybe we should head over to this place and camp out there until nightfall. There's going to be a lot of people walking around that historic site during the day. If we're going to raid the tombs, the less people who see the better."

"Sure. We might as well find a spot to kill some time and all get acquainted," Ethan agreed as he led the way out of the shop, "Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ithuriel and Gomory both perched atop the roof of a tall downtown office building looking out towards the mouth of the Mississippi River. The Nephilim lord ground his teeth and crossed his arms in quiet irritation as he pondered his next move. He had not been counting on the interference of the Advent Rangers, much less those of some other heroes and he couldn't help but feel that fate was playing some kind of joke on him here. He debated about informing his brother and sister back in the Sanctum about the development, but decided against it. He was already taking on a bit of personal project here and the last thing he needed was his siblings' interference.

As he continued to look out over the blue waters, he noticed Gomory restlessly pacing around the periphery of the roof. He finally gave a sigh of annoyance, "Will you stop that? You're distracting me!"

"Yeah? Well, you're boring," Gomory grumbled in reply as she toyed with her long white hair, "Are you just going to sit and pout just because we got surprised by those Ranger kids?"

"I'll have you know that I'm thinking up a new plan of action," Ithuriel reminded her, "Your local guide who can help us find the crown will now be hiding so he's no longer in play to help us."

Gomory waved it off and produced a small device from her skirt, "So while you sit and twiddle your fingers, I'm going to be proactive. I have a backup plan to locate our treasure."

Ithuriel regarded her curiously and ambled over, "What is that?"

Gomory grinned proudly and she displayed a small golden compass like device with a blue jewel on top, "Lord Skuros gave it to me. He said it can help detect when we're near some Celestial artifacts. All we have to do is fly low around the city and wait for it to activate."

The Nephilim considered the idea before nodding, "Best we wait until nightfall. If we're going to be flying low, we don't want the other humans to see us, much less the Rangers."

"And what are we going to do about them?"

"Leave that to me," Ithuriel smiled as he summoned a small oculus minion. The small eyeball creature with wings gave an alien vocalization and flew off from sight. "My little pet will keep an eye on the Rangers and let me know if they plan to interfere again."

* * *

Later that day, as early evening began to roll around the city the Advent and Occult Rangers all sat finishing a leisurely picnic meal in a public park just outside the grounds of Lafayette Cemetery. As things had been quiet for the rest of the day, the Rangers all used the time as a chance to relax a little and swap some stories about who they were and what sorts of adventures they had been on. While they sat, Tyler gave a thoughtful look toward Saya, "So... you said your last name was Leviathan. Is that like the mythical sea serpent?"

"Oh they're more than that. They make excellent pets and they're part of my family's noble heraldry and pride," she said idly before she realized what she said.

Everyone stared at her before Joe explained hesitantly, "Saya... comes from a noble family in the demon Underworld. But before you say anything, she's actually not a bad demon and her house isn't as evil as you think they might be. She's on our side so you can trust her."

Gabby blinked in shock, "Well... you did say the other Rangers of your team consisted of vampires, werewolves, and fallen angels so I guess demons aren't out of the question. It's just..."

Tyler finished her statement with an uncomfortable expression, "Sorry. Our home city suffered from a demon invasion many years ago before we were even born. Gabby and my parents were some of the Power Rangers who fought them off and they told us the story about how they even fought a terrible giant Leviathan too."

Saya gave a calming gesture, "Don't worry. I promise you that one was not one of ours... but your parents... you said your name was Hale? As in the son of the Red Seraphim? Your father was the one who struck down a Cambion lord, and cowed some nobles of the fey and demons into a treaty to protect some human slaves? We've heard of him and his team."

"Oh? Uh... well it's true. You've only heard good things I hope?" Tyler replied sheepishly.

Saya gave a shrug, "Let me just say the Ranger team of your parents is regarded among my people with a mixture of equal fear, hatred, and grudging respect."

Gabby put a friendly hand on Saya's shoulder, "Well don't worry. You seem pretty cool, though I think my parents would still flip if they found out we were hanging out with demons."

"So are you a demon too?" Amber asked Joe but the Red Occult Ranger chuckled, "Me? No. Actually, I'm something called an Immortal. I'm not sure how it came to be exactly but all I know is that I can survive just about anything lethal, especially when I'm morphed."

"Whoah... so you can get shot, or amputated, or blown apart, and still be okay?" Eli asked in wonder.

"Well... when you put it like that, yeah. I guess," Joe said with a shrug while earning awed looks from the others.

Danielle watched the two new Rangers for a minute before asking another question herself, "You know, I was just thinking. You guys said you were from the northeast. What are you doing all the way down here and without your other Rangers?"

Joe frowned to himself before deciding to place some trust in these fellow Rangers, "At the risk of sounding a little crazy and selfish... I actually came looking for the treasure we're all going after right now. I need it to save a friend of mine. Her name is Sera and she's someone who's very important to me."

Gabby glanced over and saw Saya wince and grow a little more quiet as Joe continued, "If you can believe it, she's actually a Celestial now but she's been taken away for being too human."

"I don't understand. What does that have to do with the crown?" Tyler asked.

"I want to use it bargain for Sera's return to us," Joe said resolutely, "You guys have to understand things aren't as simple when it comes to dealing with Celestials either. They have their own rules and agendas and we're often just part of the proxy wars. You might be fighting as their allies right now using their powers and weapons against the demons and the Nephilim but you have to be careful around them too. Trust me."

The Advent Rangers all sat silently mulling at the solemn warning and advice given from their new friends before Tyler spoke again, "Listen, we're just here to drive off the Nephilim and keep them from harming anyone in the city. If we do wind up finding this treasure along the way, then we'll try to help you get your friend back too."

Saya watched the two Reds shake hands in partnership before she shook her head to herself, "I admire the human solidarity here, even if it is a little vain and foolish."

As the sun continued to set, Danielle folded up the blanket and looked to the darkening grounds of the park, "Well I don't know about you guys, but I think it's almost showtime. We should probably head over to the cemetery and keep a lookout for our homicidal friends."

Amber shivered a little to herself, "Geez, wandering around an old creepy graveyard at night... not my idea of a fun vacation activity."

"Well, we wanted to see the sights so I guess we might as well make the best of it," Ethan chimed in helping her stand up again.

Once they had cleaned up their little campsite, they made their way over to the nearby cemetery to slip inside under the cover of the approaching nightfall. What all of them failed to notice was the small oculus creature that Ithuriel had dispatched hiding in the nearby treetops of the park. Having spied on the Rangers' conversation, it took off from the trees to warn its master of his enemies movements and the possibility of finding the treasure that they all sought.

* * *

Some time later, the Advent and Occult Rangers snuck their way into the old Lafayette Cemetery at dusk. As they walked the paved path, they used the light of the Advent Ranger's medallions like flashlights to navigate though the rows of trees and ivy covered tombs and mausoleums, many of which dated back hundreds of years. As they walked, Joe glanced at a few of the tombs before checking his map and giving a low whistle, "You know, I'll bet my Dad would find this old place really interesting. He's kind of a dork when it comes to this stuff."

"Oh? What does your father do?" Eli asked curiously.

"Gabriel Cadia's a teacher but he tends to know a lot about magic things and help out our own team when we need it," Saya answered quietly.

Tyler wore a bemused smile as they pressed on in the dark, "You know... the cycle of history is almost kinda surreal. Professor Bishop's name is also Gabriel who taught my own father, a Red Ranger named Joe."

"I guess we have more in common with your team than meets the eye, huh?" Gabby shrugged as she walked with Saya.

After a short walk and rounding a few more paths, the group finally came upon a large stone mausoleum that was weathered and somewhat overgrown with ivy. As Danielle pulled some of the greenery away, Joe checked the map and announced, "Well... this looks like the place."

"Hey check it out," Eli remarked as he studied the front door to the place. It looked like it was already slightly jarred open, "You don't think someone's already been here, do you? That they tried to get in?"

"Or get out," Amber muttered in dread as she gripped the side of Ethan's shirt.

Saya shook her head and gave a confident smile before stepping forward to lead the way, "Don't worry. Investigating creepy situations is kind of the Occult Rangers' thing. We've seen a whole lot worse."

The Advent Rangers all exchanged silent uncomfortable looks before Tyler nodded toward Joe, "Okay... if you guys say so. I guess we'll follow your lead in."

The boys all took a moment to work together pulling open the heavy stone door before entering with the girls. In the near distance, two figures watched the Rangers from atop one of the taller roofs of another mausoleum. Gomory fidgeted restlessly, "What are we waiting for? Can we just go and kill them now?"

Ithuriel stood beside her and smiled, "No, my dear. Let's let the Rangers risk themselves in scouting out the tomb first. Once they lead us to the treasure, you can do whatever you'd like to them afterward."

The two malevolent angels lightly jumped down from their perch and began walking toward the opened crypt following their enemies inside and hoping to make it their own grave as well.


	43. From Darkness Into Light

**Episode 18: Part 1  
**

The eight Rangers cautiously made their way inside the old crypt, beating back the ancient darkness with the light of the Advent morphers. Though it was not a particularly large structure, the narrow entryway led into a larger central room which was lined on two sides by sealed tombs along the wall. Fortunately, none of those graves looked like they had been disturbed in any way. Danielle wrinkled her nose at the old musty air as she shined her light around and directed it toward a large stone coffin in the center of the room. It looked to be of simple design but it bore a circular crest along the top with an intricate design. Along the edges looked to be ornate runic script.

Saya walked over and examined the seal while the other Rangers stood watch and swallowed their feelings of dread from the darkness. After a long moment Saya looked up, "This is Celestial script. It's pretty old so I can't exactly read it."

She reached out to touch it but the seal flashed to life for a brief instant and the demon noblewoman withdrew her hand from a sudden rush of heat. "Ow! It seems I can't even touch this either. There must be some damned ward on it as well."

The Red Occult Ranger stepped forward to make sure his companion was unharmed before trying his luck. Unfortunately for him, there was no reaction at all either good or bad. The seal remained inert. Joe frowned in thought and tried some deductive reasoning from their own experience with magic artifacts, "Well... if this is harmful to demons and doesn't do anything for humans like the rest of us, then maybe we need a Celestial to open the way for us."

Eli cleared his throat, "We might actually be able to help you out there. It seems that a lot of Celestial artifacts we've come across like our morphers have the same conditions. The only reason we can use ours is because we all seem to have traces of it in our family bloodlines."

"I'd imagine you two might have the strongest concentration of that given your own parentage," Saya concluded as she looked expectantly toward Tyler and Gabby.

The Red and Pink Advent Rangers exchanged a hesitant look before Tyler took a deep breath and stepped forward with a nod, "All right. Maybe I can open the way... or get my hand blown off. Hopefully not the latter."

He reached out and placed a hand on the seal. A moment passed before the seal lit up with gentle light and recognized Tyler's ancestry. To his surprise, the seal became a sort of lit up dial and he turned it slowly seeming to unlock a few seals along the edge of the ring. Once he had completed the turn, the dial sunk into the coffin and the top began to withdraw into the ground. Everyone jumped back with a start as the sinking tomb gave way and converted into a stairwell underground.

"Oh... creepy," Ethan muttered as his teammates formed up behind the Occult Rangers and let them lead the way further into the underground passage.

As they delved deeper, the air began to grow a little cooler and more damp. Despite the ancient passageway being made of stone, the echoing sounds of dripping liquid could be heard. Amber felt at the walls as she walked along the corridor, "That's odd... is this condensation from water or humid air down here?"

Ethan shrugged, "Probably both. Remember, the cemetery itself isn't located very far from the Mississippi River at all. Is it possible we're making our way towards it?"

"Hard to say," Danielle admitted as she walked with them, "We don't have a compass or anything to orient ourselves with."

After some time, the group finally arrived at a large sealed door which seemed to be operated by a lever device. Standing guard over the lever were the statues of two angelic figures holding what looked to be a pair of iron weapons shaped like lightspears. As the group halted, and examined the scene, Saya looked at the device and pointed over to it. "That must be the way through the door."

Joe casually stepped forward, "Allow me."

"Whoah! Hang on... don't you think this looks like it's booby trapped or something?" Gabby asked in concern.

The Red Occult Ranger smiled and shrugged, "I'm counting on it."

He walked over and looked at the two statues for a moment before taking a breath and grabbing the lever. With a great heave, he turned it and activated the switch to open the gate. As he did, the two statues zeroed in on their target and hurled their lightspears at Joe. All the Advent Rangers watched in shock and horror as the two weapons slammed into Joe and pierced clean through his body while throwing him backwards. He lay stunned for a few seconds before slowly sitting up again with a grunt.

The Rangers all rushed over to help while Saya yawned and ambled behind them showing little concern for what just happened. To any other mortal person, they would have been killed outright with two spears completely punched through their torso. Amber bent down to examine Joe's horrific injury as he steadied himself and gave an almost pleased look, "Well... that still stung like a bitch, but I guess that takes care of that."

"Holy Christ!" Danielle exclaimed in horror staring at the two spears skewering their ally, "Are you really okay? How are you not dead?"

"He's an Immortal, remember?" Saya grinned as Joe nodded to the male Rangers.

"Oh I've taken much worse. Now do you guys mind helping me pull out these spears?"

Tyler and his fellow male Rangers gave each other stunned looks before they pulled the spears out of Joe's torso. Eli held his stomach a moment having been party to the gruesome act and tried not to gag, "Sorry... I just need a minute. That was kinda messed up."

"I don't blame you," Joe sighed as he stood up and dusted himself off. "I'll need a few minutes to get steady too."

The other Advent Rangers watched in awe as the gaping wounds in his chest slowly began to close up on their own and miraculously heal over. Tyler looked at one of the wounds curiously, "You know... when I eventually get into medical school, I might ask for your help to be a research project because this is incredible!"

Joe grinned over to Saya, "Ah! There, you see? Someone who finally appreciates my amazing talents."

The Blue Occult Ranger rolled her eyes with a sigh before walking forward through the now opened door. She led the others into a chamber that opened up into a much wider room serving as an atrium for other chambers. From the looks of it, the place almost resembled some kind of underground reservoir and the sounds of gently flowing water could be heard from other passageways. At the end of the chamber was a simple stone coffin which was likely the resting place of the priest Mr. Baptiste had mentioned. Floating above the tomb and casting a gentle halo of light over its guardian was the Crown of Stars.

Just like in the parchment's sketch, the artifact was shaped like a monstrance and appeared to be made of gold. It had the design of a sunburst and ringing the iridescent center were six diamonds giving the impression of a crown or diadem. Everyone stopped and stared in awe of the majestic artifact. Danielle spoke softly echoing the sentiments of all the girls present, "Wow... it's so beautiful. Look at those diamonds."

"That's some serious bling," Eli agreed, "I think we reached the end of the line."

"Oh I couldn't agree more Blue Ranger," came a familiar voice from behind.

Everyone whirled around in shock to see the forms of Ithuriel and Gomory emerge like phantoms from the gloom of the corridors. The Nephilim lord flicked his hands and summoned several orbs of light to brighten up the chambers as he continued walking forward, "You Rangers have all done us a great service in locating the crown and in clearing the path. For that, we'll give you a fitting reward. We'll kill you quickly and mercifully."

"Oh speak for yourself," Gomory cackled as she called her scythe to her hand, "I love to listen to my victims scream for a while."

The Red Occult Ranger clenched a fist and growled, "Neither of you are getting that crown. That belongs to us and we're going to save my friend with it."

Ithuriel laughed, "Foolish boy. Don't you even know what the crown's significance is? It's a means to access a Celestial treasure vault and a key to an armory."

"You intend to raid the vault and arm the Nephilim with those weapons then," Tyler inferred.

"Clever boy," Ithuriel nodded as he summoned a lightspear to his hand, "I'm certain your own pathetic arsenal pales in comparison to the power stored in that armory."

"Not unless I claim those weapons for Lord Skuros first," Gomory said as she turned her weapon toward Ithuriel too. "The Abyssal Cult has worked too long and hard to establish itself. We won't play second fiddle to a bunch of stuffy Nephilim who fashion themselves as revolutionaries either."

Everyone paused and stared each other down as the situation now devolved into a three way free for all. Ithuriel smiled to Gomory, " I suppose I should be surprised by your sudden but inevitable betrayal... but I'm not."

Tyler remained tense and quipped to his own team, "This is getting ridiculous. I'm starting to feel like we're in a freaking Clint Eastwood movie."

"Then let's shoot first," Saya called out as she morphed with Joe and the Occult Rangers drew their blades, "Grab that crown!"

The Advent Rangers morphed as well and split up just as Ithuriel summoned a pack of Sentinels and Gomory called upon a group of black hooded cultist foot soldiers. A chaotic and violent melee suddenly erupted in the underground cavern as the two Ranger teams clashed against the forces of the Nephilim and the Abyssal Cult in a three way brawl.

Amber spun her icy Arctic Stinger spear and swept aside a few black robed cultists while Danielle parried aside some blows from a Sentinel and bisected it with her Halo Cutters. She gave a wave signaling the Pink Ranger to move in the pocket, "Gabby! This way!"

Gabby turned and sprinted through the narrow gap of combatants and almost ran into Gomory but the villain's scythe was deflected aside by the weapons of Tyler and Eli working together. Both boys pulled their blaster pistols and fired off a couple shots throwing Gomory back for a moment to clear the path, "Go!"

In the chaos, Ithuriel saw Gabby go for the crown and moved to intercept her. He slashed aside a cultist and pushed past some Sentinels, "Oh no you don't!"

He was suddenly halted as Saya and Ethan blocked his path and took swings at him with their axe and cutlass. The Nephilim snarled as he was locked down and Gabby made a high winged leap to grab the crown from where it floated in midair. She landed and dispelled her wings gripping the artifact with a proud smile, "Gotcha!"

No sooner had she said that, Gomory shoved Tyler and Eli aside with her wings and barreled forward into the Pink Ranger for a desperate full body tackle. She collided with Gabby and the artifact flew free as the two females went tumbling over in a tangle of limbs. As it skidded along the floor, Joe somersaulted through the fray and slashed aside a Sentinel with his rapier before making a tumbling grab. He swept up the crown and recovered to his feet triumphantly only for it to be knocked away when a cultist fell over from a blow by the Green Ranger.

Ithuriel made his own winged jump and caught the crown before hovering in midair. He grinned with satisfaction, "Now I've got it."

"And now you don't!" Danielle called throwing one of her chakrams and striking the Nephilim's forearm with the whirling blade. Ithuriel growled in pain from the wound as he dropped the crown into a tussle between some Sentinels and cultists. Amid the scramble, Amber charged forward and used her weapon to fire a lance of icy energy that froze several of the grunts in place. She tumbled low under their feet and recovered the crown before getting clear and tossing it over to Saya.

The moment she caught such a holy artifact, Saya started to bobble it yelping in alarm as it had a negative reaction to her demonic heritage, "Ouch!"

She ducked under a swipe from a Sentinel and pitched it back over to Gabby who did a flying corkscrew flip to catch it. As she landed, she kicked aside a Sentinel and drew her Wind Slicer rapier. Gomory had recovered to her feet nearby and faced off gripping her own scythe, "Make this easy on us and drop the crown Pink!"

The threat was ultimately useless as Ithuriel broke it up and charged his own lightspear hurling it directly at the two girls. Danielle pushed through the melee and dove forward tackling Gabby and pulling her friend clear, "Look out!"

The searing spear sliced the air directly at Gomory and the Fallen Angel swept her weapon around just in time to deflect the projectile. The bolt went wide and struck one of the nearby walls causing a large explosion. Once the shockwave wore off and the smoke cleared, everyone in the cavern gasped as the gaping hole in the wall exposed the water that had been held back on the other side. It was almost certain they must have been right under the city's river. Water began to flood in quickly and wash away everything around it as it came.

"Damn! How are we going to get out of here?" Joe exclaimed in dread as the Rangers regrouped while Ithriel and Gomory locked their weapons in a duel.

Ethan turned to the Blue Advent Ranger, "Eli? Think you can call up some power and part the seas for us?"

Eli gulped and shook his head, "I don't know man, this is going to be hard... even for me."

"I've got a better idea," Saya said as she stepped forward and reached for her ring, "I'm going to call on the help of a friend."

The Advent Rangers all stood back and watched in shock as the Blue Occult Ranger summoned a large creature from her ring. Everyone gaped in awe as a large serpentine creature with fins and large menacing teeth took shape amid blue light. As the huge blue scaled sea serpent materialized, it was endowed with a layer of metallic armor.

"Oh shit! Is that a... a Leviathan?" Tyler gasped as he and Gabby stood with a mixture of awe and fear while recounting their own parents' stories.

Joe simply crossed his arms with an amused smile, "Did we mention it's also her pet and her zord?"

The Leviathan gave a loud roar that echoed in the cavern before it was scolded by its mistress. Saya wagged a finger at it, "Levi! Not so loud! Behave yourself. We have company."

"Oh my God... she actually named that monstrosity?" Amber gasped while watching the beast lower its head so that Saya could pat its nose.

The Blue Occult Ranger gestured to the back of the Leviathan as she hopped aboard and grabbed one of its dorsal fins, "Come on everyone! Grab on. Levi will get us out of here."

"Yeah... our parents would definitely be flipping out about now," Gabby remarked echoing her prior statement as she and the other Rangers boarded the back of the giant sea serpent zord with their treasure secured.

Ithuriel and Gomory broke off their own duel when they saw the Rangers make their escape. Gomory shrieked, "Hey! Come back here!"

Levi gave a furious roar at the enemies before using the flooding waters to swim down a corridor at surprising speed. It plowed through a few narrow sections of the underground water tunnel swimming its way upstream toward the surface. Amid the beast's thrashing and the bumpiness of the ride, the Rangers all clung on for dear life until some dim light began to break forth from the end of their tunnel. The Leviathan lowered its head and smashed through the earth which surrounded the drainage tunnel leading from the riverbank.

As the sea serpent broke free and splashed down into the deep water of the river, the Rangers could all see the city lights of New Orleans in the night skies. They breathed a sigh of relief and gave giddy cheers at having fresh air and freedom from immediate danger. Saya rubbed the neck of her pet and spoke softly, "There's a good boy. Thank you."

Danielle rubbed her head and gasped for breath trying to make sense of everything that had just happened, "Okay... now I think I've seen it all."

* * *

Once the Rangers made it back to shore, Saya recalled her pet back into her ring and gave a satisfied nod toward Gabby who remained safely holding their treasure, "All right! I think that's mission accomplished. We've got what we came for."

"Not quite!" Gomory called as she and Ithuriel landed nearby on the riverbanks nearby. The two villains looked like they were drenched and disheveled from having escaped the caverns the hard way.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of you two butting in," Joe growled in irritation as he drew his rapier and leveled it toward his enemies. "I think it's high time you both took a hike. Permanently."

Ithuriel laughed as he summoned another spear to his hand, "Oh don't worry. Gomory and I will settle our differences later... after we finish with you Rangers first. I doubt even eight of you will be able to stand up to the two of us."

"Then we'll have to make it nine," came a female voice from the nearby darkness. Everyone looked up to the high grounds of the river bank where a petite feminine figure stood. In the dim light everyone could see the stranger seemed to have a dark black tunic with white trim under silvery half plate armor. At her side was a short sword and her armament appeared to be of some obscure Celestial design.

Ithuriel called out with incredulity, "This is none of your business little girl. Just who do you think you are?"

"I am one who is going to wipe out heretics and traitors like you," the stranger replied, "I have my orders to carry out and I won't let you carry on any further."

She slowly removed her hark hood and red hair cascaded down reveling a familiar face causing Joe and Saya to gasp in shock. The Red Occult Ranger stood paralyzed as his childhood friend stood once again in his presence. She was the one he had gone on this quest for and after months of searching, she had finally come back. His eyes went wide behind his visor and he simply murmured his friend's name, "Sera..."


	44. Look Away Dixie Land

**Episode 18: Part 2  
**

The young red headed woman who Joe had identified as Sera flipped back some of her hair before taking a flying leap toward the two villains present. While in midair, she pulled her short sword and transfigured it into a greater weapon with a flash of light. As she landed, Sera's blade had expanded into a large sword-spear which buzzed with golden energy. Despite her smaller stature, she easily handled the weapon and swept it around causing Ithuriel and Gomory to immediately leap clear so they wouldn't get completely bisected.

The Nephilim scowled as he studied her in the light, "You! I know what you are. You're an Integration Harbinger... a Celestial Inquisitor and Executioner."

"That's right," Sera said leveling her weapon and skillfully clashing with the two again, "It's my job to root out traitors and wipe them out starting with you two."

As Sera locked down to the two villains in an impressive display of speed and grace, Saya waved the other Rangers forward, "Come on! We've got to help her!"

"I have no idea what's going on now, but sure!" Danielle answered sprinting forward with her other comrades.

Ithuriel glanced over and saw the other Rangers charge in and he summoned a small rotating wall of lightspears around him to engage them, "Damn you children!

The other Rangers raised their guards and deflected the spinning wall of spears with their own weapons before closing into range. As they engaged, Sera moved off to let the villains meet the second wave of attackers. Saya lashed out first and drove Gomory back a few paces before turning Gomory's guard aside and opening her up for another attack. Amber rolled under Saya's maneuver and thrust her spear upward for a punishing strike but the female angel ducked her head at the last moment and caught the spearhead with her own hand.

Much to her dismay, the spearhead still buzzed with icy power and hurt Gomory with its chilling touch. As she swung her scythe around to kick up some sand and dirt, Gomory's defensive screen was easily brushed aside with a gust of air from Gabby's Wind Slicer as the Pink and Purple Rangers moved together for a double team attack. Both girls cartwheeled forward transitioning into acrobatic vaults. While they flew over Gomory from two sides, they lashed out with their rapier and chakram which Gomory barely deflected. As Gomory guarded high, that left just enough of an opening for Saya and Sera to both attack on the ground and land a pair of slashes with their bladed weapons.

Meanwhile, the four boys engaged Ithuriel together weaving around the wall of spears and following up each others' strikes to keep the Nephilim on the defensive. As Tyler and Joe deflected aside the telekinetic spears with their swords, they stayed close and shifted about guarding each other while Ethan harried the angel with heavy cuts of his axe. As Ithuriel evaded the blows and backpedaled, he spread his wings and took to the air but forgot to keep track of Eli standing at the water's edge with his own mace. The Blue Advent Ranger dipped his mace in the river and channeled energy into it before whipping it around causing a sort of large coiled water serpent to burst forth.

The coiling stream of animated water looped around Ithuriel and surprised him before hammering the Nephilim from behind and smashing him back into the dirt. The Green and Blue Rangers didn't waste a moment and attacked together locking down their enemy as Ithuriel rose and blocked their strikes just in the nick of time. What Ithuriel did not expect was for the boys to roll off and disengage from the block allowing another surprise follow-up strike from above. The Nephilim gasped as he saw Tyler fly forward with his wings spread carrying Joe by the arm for an aerial dive bomb attack. The Red Occult Ranger let go with his rapier drawn and gave Ithuriel a face full of steel while doing a parody of his teammate's attack, "Leviafang Kick!"

Saya turned in annoyance as the Rangers and villains regrouped on opposite sides once more, "No! That was all wrong! That's not how you do the Leviafang Kick!"

"It's not a kick!" all six Advent Rangers chorused in unison before Gomory shrieked and slashed her scythe.

"Enough of this! Give us the Crown of Stars right now, Rangers!"

"We'll give you one better," Tyler answered as the Advent Rangers formed up and called in their Halo Cannon, "Let's bring it together!"

As the Rangers locked and loaded, Joe and Saya joined the formation to brace the others while Sera took up a spot behind them and began to call on some magic to aid the Rangers. Her spell touched the Halo Cannon and began to empower it even further for an even more devastating blast. Ithruriel and Gomory scrambled to raise their guards and call up some magic defenses before the Rangers let loose and fired.

The Halo Cannon unleashed a searing gout of light that smashed into the villains' wards and overwhelmed their defenses. Although they weren't destroyed by the tremendous blast of golden energy, the two evil angels were hurled back violently and burned from the ambient heat. The skyline of New Orleans seemed to light up for a brief instant before the blast subsided and the Rangers broke formation.

When the smoke cleared, Ithruriel and Gomory staggered to their feet; beaten, burned, and thoroughly humiliated by the combined might of the Advent and Occult Rangers. The Nephilim lord spread his wings and grunted in pain, "I think it's best we cut our losses and part ways here Gomory. It seems we won't gain anything further by working together today."

As he took off in retreat, Gomory looked over to the Rangers and cast a menacing smile, "Enjoy your victory Rangers. Maybe we'll play again some other time."

With that, she took off into the opposite direction in the dark night skies. As the two villains fled the battlefield in retreat, Sera watched them go before sheathing her blade and letting out a slow breath. The other Rangers powered down and Amber called out to her, "Hey… thanks for the help back there. You were really amazing just now."

Sera glanced to the White Ranger and gave a quiet nod, "You're welcome. I was just doing my job."

From the ranks of the other Advent Rangers, Joe and Saya pushed past them to greet their prodigal comrade. Joe gave a sigh of relief as he threw his arms around Sera and pulled her into a hug. "Sera! You're back! We finally found you! Thank God you're okay."

The red headed young woman stood in place and winced for a moment before gently pulling him off. She averted her eyes and spoke quietly, "I'm sorry… you must have me mistaken for someone else."

Saya frowned to her old teammate, "Come on Sera. Stop playing around. If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny."

What Sera could not tell her friends was that she had been punished by the Celestials and was no longer allowed to acknowledge her own individuality. Until further notice, she was to deny her original identity and attachments to her old life under pain of a magical compulsion. She spoke as if she was struggling to recite some mantra "My name is Twelve. I am an Integration Harbinger. My job is to cleanse impurity. Nothing more."

The Advent Rangers stood back and watched quietly as Joe blinked in confusion, "Sera… did the Council do anything to you? Did they hurt you? Did they scramble your mind? You remember me, don't you?"

Sera tightened her features as she struggled to deny her old teammates, "I'm sorry. There is no Sera. You must be mistaken."

"Stop it Sera," Joe insisted more desperately as he gestured over to the artifact in Gabby's hands, "Whatever is happening, you just have to hang on. That's why we're here. We'll bargain for your freedom with that thing."

Saya put a steadying hand on his shoulder to gently restrain the Red Occult Ranger as he pleaded but Sera turned away and lowered her head, "If that's what you plan to do, I wish you luck and I hope you find your missing friend."

As she called on a pair of wings and spread them to take off, Joe called out once more, "I… would you just tell Sera something for me? Tell her that her friends miss her and that we'll be waiting for her to come back."

The Harbinger paused a moment and swallowed a big lump in her throat before taking off in silence, disappearing into the night skies. Joe stood deflated and gave a heartbroken sigh while Saya stood beside him and offered some consolation. After giving the Occult Rangers a long moment to regroup, Tyler cleared his throat and spoke gently, "Joe? Saya? We're sorry about your friend. If there's anything we can do…"

Saya grimaced to herself but spoke genuinely, "Thank you. You six have done more than enough to help us already. Perhaps if we spoke to Professor Bishop?"

"I think that's a good idea," Gabby said giving Saya a little nod, "Come on… it's been a long night. I think it's time to go back to the hotel so we can get some rest."

* * *

The next afternoon after the academic lectures, the Advent Rangers and their new friends all came back to Mr. Baptiste's voodoo shop along with Professor Bishop and the Crown of Stars that they had recovered. After convening there, the eight Rangers related their trek into the tomb and their ferocious battle with Ithuriel and Gomory. After telling their story, they presented their treasure to the two older men who stood in awe of the artifact.

"Incredible," Baptiste remarked as he did a quick appraisal of the opulent object, "No wonder people could never access that passageway. I imagine this is worth millions of dollars."

"We're not going to sell it," Joe said firmly before Professor Bishop took the object and looked it over himself.

Danielle gave a hopeful look after a long pause, "Well… what do you think Professor?"

"This may be worth great sums of money and fame, but its true value lies in what this is a part of. Ithuriel was not lying when he spoke about this being a sort of key."

He set the object on the table, "I called Kara back home and had her do some research in the Celestial book she was given. It looks like this is in fact the key to a powerful treasure vault in the heavens, that of a great arsenal."

"That's awesome! No doubt the angels are going to want to trade Sera back for something like that," Joe said but Saya shook her head.

"You know there's no guarantee they would do that either. Who's to say they might take offense that you're trying to strong-arm them. They might just kill you and take the key back themselves."

Bishop gave a grim nod, "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm afraid Saya might have a point there."

Eli crossed his arms thoughtfully, "I hope this doesn't sound too out there, but what if we made use of the key ourselves? If we can access those weapons and powers, it will surely tip the scales in our favor against the Nephilim."

"As well as sticking it to the Heavens by having a counter-balancing force for the humans," Saya added.

"It's a crazy idea… but it might work," Amber thought aloud, "It sounds like they're already determined to wipe out the Nephilim, but that doesn't mean we can't be the same way."

"This is a very slippery slope," Tyler said giving his team a sobering look, "If what Joe said is true, then we should be careful of triggering a supernatural arms race too."

Joe picked up the Crown of Stars and stared at it before handing it to the Red Advent Ranger, "Here… I think you should probably take this. You guys might be able to do more good with it."

Danielle scratched her head, "Really? Are you sure?"

The Red Occult Ranger nodded, "Even if Saya and I raided that armory and tried to force the hand of the Celestials, those weapons wouldn't do us any good. We can't activate them or draw on their power... but you can. If those greater powers are in your hands, they'll at least be safe and will help to keep the other factions in check."

Saya frowned to herself, "But what about getting Sera back? Isn't that why we've been traveling? Why we're here?"

Joe nodded, "Yeah… but we'll just have to find a better and more honorable way to help her. Besides, our new friends here need the weapons more to fight their battles… and we've been away from our own team for too long."

He turned toward the Advent Rangers, "Everyone… thank you again for your help. I hope this winds up helping you in return and benefiting all of us in the end."

With that, he turned and headed quietly out the door followed by Saya who still wore a conflicted expression and signaled she'd be in contact with the others again later. Once they departed, Amber looked at the Crown of Stars on the table and then to Professor Bishop, "Professor? Do you think there's any way we could get this thing shipped back home for Kara to examine more?"

"She's right," Danielle agreed with a laugh, "I imagine airport security will start asking a lot of questions if they found something like that stowed in our luggage."

Bishop and Baptiste exchanged a chuckle before the professor nodded, "Don't worry. I'll make sure it gets back to Hyperion Falls safely. In the mean time, I think you six should get going on doing a writeup for those history lectures you attended this morning. I plan to read over them myself before you turn them in for credit."

"I knew it was too good to last," Ethan sighed as Eli agreed with him.

"Let's pray for another Nephilim attack right now."

As they all headed for the door, Tyler chimed in, "I guess we should've expected that. Dad and Mom said Uncle Gabe always gave them a lot of homework to do... something about building character, I think."

"Psh. Come on. The sooner we get that stuff done, the sooner we can get back to sightseeing," Danielle announced leading the group out of the shop, "Vacation ho!"

* * *

Later that night, the main strip of the city's famous Bourbon Street was bustling with summer activity. As crowds of tourists and locals milled about going to restaurants and bars, the colorful lights of the establishments lit up the blocks. From the patio of another large club, a brass band played some upbeat jazz music to entertain visitors while the smells of spice and seafood wafted through the warm summer air around the restaurants. Amid the music and laughter of the scene, the eight friends sat on the second floor patio of a local restaurant enjoying some Cajun cooking for dinner while overlooking the area.

From where she sat, Gabby looked across the table and smiled watching as Eli and Danielle engaged in a contest to see who could unshell and eat all the crawdads on their plate first. Nearby, Tyler shared a large pot of jambalaya with Amber and Ethan who sat on both sides of him locked in a three way duel of spoons as they all tried to scoop out more food. As her teammates laughed and bantered among each other, the Pink Ranger caught sight of Joe standing at the edge of the patio balcony looking idly out over Bourbon Street. She turned back and looked across the table noticing that Saya was looking in the same direction and hardly touching her food.

Gabby paused before speaking quietly, "He must be pretty bummed about the whole deal with that Sera girl, huh?"

Saya shrugged, "I guess so. She means a lot to him."

Gabby studied her for a minute before speaking again, "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Saya glared back at her before giving a sigh, "In a way… I suppose it can't be helped now, can it? I know I have no reason to feel that way either. They're friends. They've more or less grown up together and would do anything for each other."

"I kinda know the feeling," Gabby sympathized as she glanced over at Tyler who was now teasing Amber by waving a crawdad in her face to creep her out. "I'm guessing you wished he'd show the same kind of attention and devotion to you?"

Saya fell silent for a moment, "It's a little annoying how perceptive you are. Still… it's not like it would do any good. I've already told Joe how I feel."

"And?"

Saya sighed a put down her fork, "And he said he wasn't sure. He'd have to think about it and figure things out."

Gabby nodded quietly, "Well… I'm sure he hasn't completely rejected you or ruled out the idea either."

"Oh, what makes you say that?"

The Pink Ranger smiled, "You two have been traveling on the road together for several weeks, haven't you? If he didn't want your company, I'm sure he would have objected a long time ago. I'd see this as a positive sign."

Saya wrinkled her nose slightly, "It's also annoying that you're making some sense."

She looked toward Gabby and asked curiously, "What about you? You and Tyler are in a relationship. What did it take for you guys to figure out you loved each other?"

The Pink Ranger scratched her chin, "Well… it kinda involved this evil Ranger, me getting kidnapped and Tyler fighting an all out duel with said evil Ranger… but then again, me and Ty have been friends since we were little kids so everyone always made jokes about us being joined at the hip."

"I see…" Saya muttered in dismay at the childhood friend parallel, "Then I suppose there's nothing for me to do, is there?"

Gabby gave her a kind smile and rose from the table shaking her head. She came over and helped Saya up directing her by the shoulders toward Joe at the balcony. "That's not true. You can be there for your friend who needs you right now. That, and having a little faith. If Joe believes so strongly in being able to help Sera, then you should try to keep the same faith in him."

"Faith? Not the most conventional wisdom among my kind... but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try. Thank you Gabrielle."

The Blue Occult Ranger walked over to the balcony and shared a few quiet words with her companion. Whatever Saya had said seemed to help as Joe gave a smile and nod before they stood looking out over the crowds to enjoy the evening air and jazz music from the street. From where she stood, Gabby crossed her arms and nodded in satisfaction before she felt someone come up and hug her from behind.

"Hey. You aren't shipping our new friends and meddling in their personal lives, are you?" Tyler joked as he gave his girlfriend a few light kisses along her shoulder.

"Of course not. Do you think I'd ever do such a thing?" she asked innocently before raising a finger to stop him, "Don't answer that."

"All right. How about I just suggest we finish our meal and then go for a nice romantic walk down the main strip?" he said cuddling a little more.

"Oh I like that idea, but what about those jokers?" Gabby asked gesturing to the rest of their teammates who were just short of starting a food fight at their table.

Tyler let go and gave a laugh while shrugging, "Worst comes to worst, we listen to some music, visit some tourist traps, and try to enjoy the rest of our vacation."

He called over to their new friends, "Hey Joe! Saya! Let's finish our meal. Those bowls of jambalaya aren't going to eat themselves."

The Occult Rangers exchanged another smile between themselves before returning back to the table. Maybe things hadn't gone quite the way they hoped or expected, but they decided to find the positives in their trip which among them was some hope for the future, some time to unwind, and a bunch of new Rangers who they could now call friends.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Hey all! Hopefully you enjoyed this unusual little crossover and a big salute goes to Stormasius for all his help in coordinating the plot and his allowing me to borrow some of his Rangers too. Coming up, the plot shifts again as the Rangers return home and use their newfound treasure to go on a little quest in search of some greater powers. Hope to see you then and thanks as always for reading everyone!**


	45. Grim Tidings

**Episode 19: Part 1  
**

It had been several weeks since the Advent Rangers' misadventures in New Orleans. Although their vacation had been interrupted by some malevolent forces working together, the Rangers had still succeeded in recovering an ancient treasure along with making some new friends with another Ranger team. By now, summer had come to Hyperion Falls and a relative calm had returned to the city. With the absence of any Nephilim attacks, the people of the city were enjoying the lasting peace and going about their daily routines.

Now that the university students had been let out for their summer vacation, many busied themselves with summer jobs and internships including the Rangers. Gabby continued waitressing at her aunt's restaurant while Eli took a job in the university library. Ethan signed on to help some engineers with a local construction company while Tyler interned with the medical staff at the same hospital his mother worked at. Among the six though, the White and Purple Rangers enjoyed the most fun in their summer jobs of being camp counselors for some of the local grade school children. On one particularly warm and sunny day in July, the school bus had just returned to the school from the campsite and unloaded the kids.

As many of the children waited to be picked up by their parents, they played around the schoolyard and chased each other while Danielle Kilbourne and Amber Woyda kept vigilant watch over them. The two girls were already tired and in need of a long shower, especially after another week of non-stop child wrangling. Despite that, they both felt content from all the fun of coordinating the kids' activities. While they waited, Danielle gave a thoughtful look, "Hey… if I remember right, didn't Gabby say her mom was a teacher at this school?"

"I think so," Amber shrugged while sharing a granola bar with her teammate, "We can always ask when we all meet up again tomorrow afternoon. I know it's summer and all, but it seems everyone's been really busy lately, huh?"

Before Danielle could reply, Amber headed over toward some of the children to break up some mischief, "Hey! Cut that out you two. Don't pull on Lindsay's pigtails like that!"

Danielle simply smiled and shook her head before turning to look over the area when she caught sight of a familiar face. Her heart stopped in dread and her muscles tensed up as a handsome young man with a messy mop of dark hair and a black t-shirt approached hesitantly.

"What are you doing here?" Danielle growled as she squared up. She took a defensive fighting stance against the Black Nephilim Ranger, an artificial human known as Logan who had once accosted the Advent team and shared some life essence with Danielle. "If you've come to hurt any of these kids…"

Logan shook his head and raised his hands in a neutral gesture, "It's okay. I'm not here to fight or hurt anybody. I just wanted to talk."

"As long as you can call on those dark powers Ithuriel gave you, I'm not sure I believe you."

Logan sighed and gestured to the morphing medallion that had been fused to his chest and hidden under his shirt, "You don't have to worry about that. When your Red Ranger nearly killed me in that fight, he crippled my morpher's power. I doubt I can even hold a Ranger form more than a couple minutes at a time now."

Danielle narrowed her eyes, "All right, even if that's true, what do you want? Are you really going to use that second chance at life that Tyler gave you just to stalk me?"

"You don't understand," Logan grimaced, "I'm following you because I need help. I have nowhere else to go. The Triumvirate cut me off and has no interest in me anymore."

"If you're really being honest, then that's a good thing," Danielle said, "You're free to go live life however you want and not take orders from the Sanctum."

"Except I don't know how," Logan protested, "You said it before… I may look human but I don't really know much about being one either. About having a family or a purpose like you do. You're the closest thing I have to family… a sister. That's why I came to see you."

The Purple Ranger hesitated. While she still felt a great deal of suspicion and disgust at the being that had been created from her own essence, she couldn't help but feel a little bit of pity too. She knew that having compassion was common trait among many famous Power Rangers and she silently cursed herself for being no different in that regard. Besides, she had been adopted and knew what it was like to feel lost and cut off from others too.

Logan stepped back a few paces, "I know you and your friends might not trust me or even want me around right now, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to try and make it up in some way."

He turned and walked away from the schoolyard leaving Danielle in a stunned silence before Amber came back to her side, unaware of the meeting that just took place. "Hey Dani! Is everything okay?"

Danielle turned back around to the White Ranger and put on a good face for her friend, "Sorry Amber… yeah. Everything is cool. I guess the heat just got to me and I spaced out for a minute."

Amber patted her shoulder with a kind smile, "Well let's finish up getting these kids home and get some rest. We don't want you missing out on our group hangout day tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah... right," Danielle agreed with a faint nod before turning back one last time to the direction the Black Ranger had retreated to.

* * *

The next day, Kara Bishop made her way up the winding stairs of the Rookery Building to the office of Professor Bishop. Although she had the day off from teaching lessons at her dojo, she wanted to stay productive and get some more work in on studying the treasure that the Rangers had recently recovered from the graveyards of New Orleans. She had been amazed when she received a crate from Professor Bishop containing a Celestial artifact that he had identified as the Crown of Stars. While it was not a crown in the literal sense, it took its name from the shape of a sunburst halo which often adorned the heads of saints and holy figures in classical art.

The "stars" were priceless diamond jewels encircling the monstrance and it was strongly suggested that this item was the key to some greater vault in the Heavens themselves. For Kara, deciphering the item of a true Celestial artifact was still a bit of a mystery to her. Her heritage from the line of Empyrean angels was still just a branch of the greater Celestial beings who were no doubt older, wiser, and more powerful than any of her original kin. As she unlocked the office door and stepped inside, she froze when she saw a man already waiting there for her. He was a handsome man, perhaps in his mid thirties with short sandy blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. He was dressed in light gray slacks and a vest over a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He wore a dark tie casually loosened around his neck and finished the ensemble with a light gray colored fedora giving him the look of a private eye or a detective from a classic noir movie. He sat behind Professor Bishop's desk in a relaxed pose and glanced up calmly with an amused smile upon seeing Kara enter.

The Gold Ranger immediately grabbed her Keyrune and instantly morphed, calling her twin scimitars in hand. She leveled the blades at the intruder and growled, "Who are you? What you doing here?"

The stranger rose in a slow calm manner and raised his hands, "Easy Ms. Bishop. There's no need for any violence. I only came here to speak with you."

"Then you can do it right there," Kara answered as she remained ready to strike with her lightning speed, "Answer me. Who are you and how do you know me?"

The man sighed and removed his hat to place it on the desk, "You'd be amazed how much information comes and goes through me Kara Bishop. I know all about you and your original Ranger team. I know about the Advent Rangers, the Nephilim, everything. I guess you could say, we're all tied together in one way or the other."

Kara tilted her head, "You're a Celestial?"

The man smiled gently and gave a laugh, "Quick on the uptake. I'm impressed. I'm known by many names but all know me as the Messenger."

Kara's eyes went wide as she lowered her weapons before the ancient being, "You... you're really him? Gabriel? The Archangel Gabriel?"

Gabriel snapped his fingers and gave a wink and a smile, before Kara cleared her throat, "I... I thought you were busy somewhere on high managing the whole situation with the Nephilim rebellion."

"I am, except now that requires me to become a little more personally involved," Gabriel said as he paced over toward Kara's storage cabinet where she kept magic artifacts safely stored away. He gestured to the cabinet and in a glow of golden light, the wards placed over the the storage box opened and the Crown of Stars levitated out to rest on the desk before them. "I'd like to talk to you about this."

Kara nervously swallowed, "How did you..."

"I've been managing the intelligence gathering of the Heavens for millennia. You didn't think I would learn of this either?" he grinned, "A little bird under my care by the name of Sera might have mentioned this despite her own obfuscations."

The Gold Ranger powered down and stepped forward, "I'm guessing you came to take this artifact back then?"

Gabriel maintained his enigmatic smile and shook his head, "Not exactly. Rather, I'm finding a way to make the best use of this situation and it requires the help of you and your young Rangers."

Kara gave a dumbfounded look before nodding slowly, "All right... I'll call the others right away. I guess just sit back and make yourself comfortable."

Gabriel sat back down and kicked up his feet to recline in the chair while placing his hat back on his head, "Oh I fully intend to."

* * *

Meanwhile, the six Advent Rangers all gathered together at the city's central park to enjoy a little bit of well deserved time off from their busy schedules. After meeting up by the central fountain and making some long lost friend jokes, the Rangers all debated their next move for the day. A very tanned Ethan stretched out and shielded the sun from his face, "I don't know about you guys, but after working outside all week, I'd be okay with doing something involving an air conditioned room. Maybe hit up an arcade?"

"Or we could eat at some restaurant?" Amber suggested, "I know a great barbecue joint across town."

"What? No ultimate frisbee?" Danielle joked before Eli gave her a playful little shove.

"If you throw them like you do your Halo Cutters, it's a wonder you don't take our heads clean off."

"Who would have thought that now we all have some time off, no one can decide on what to do?" Gabby sighed to herself in dismay.

Tyler gave a thoughtful look to himself before speaking, "Well maybe we could all go catch a movie near campus town and then find a place to eat afterwards? How does seeing the next Avengers film sound?"

Danielle gave an enthusiastic thumbs up, "As long as Hawkeye is in it, then I'm sold. He's soooo cute."

Her teammates met her response with a mixture of laughter and eye rolling before they heard a phone sound and saw Gabby check an incoming text. She wore another look of dismay, "We spoke too soon. If it involves Aunt Kara and Ranger business, it can't be good."

"I hate to admit it, but we're a little due for some Nephilim attack," Tyler grimaced in agreement, "Come on everyone. Let's get a move on and figure out what's going on."

Some time later that day, the six friends reluctantly made their way into the office of the Rookery Building where their mentor waited. When they entered, they found Kara sitting behind the main desk with the Book of Enoch and the Crown of Stars. Standing nearby and pointing out some passages in the book was a well dressed man with similar fair features. When they entered, Eli gave a careful look at the Celestial objects on display in front of a stranger, "Hello... we don't know we'd have company today. Ms. Bishop?"

Kara nodded and stood up, "Everyone? Thanks for coming. We have a very special guest today."

Amber turned to Gabby with an amused smile, "I don't know... long lost brother? Or secret boyfriend?"

The man laughed while Kara cleared her throat and felt her cheeks grow slightly warm for a moment, "Wrong on both counts actually. I'd like to introduce you to an ally of ours... the ancient Celestial who's been secretly responsible for aiding this team from the start. I'd like you to meet Archangel Gabriel."

The six Rangers stood in silence for a minute, unsure if this was some prank or secret test. Ethan frowned with slight skepticism, "Ms. Bishop? Are you for real? I mean... we've seen and met some crazy characters before but a legendary being like that?"

Gabriel glanced over and gave a calm nod to Kara, "Not to worry. I don't blame them for being a little careful either."

With that, the man transfigured himself slightly to show off a small fraction of his true power and form which lit up the office and filled the air with buzzing energy. For the briefest of instants, the Rangers saw a radiant humanoid in resplendent robes with shimmering wings behind him. When the vision passed, the six stood in awe before Tyler, Gabby, and Amber all made the sign of the cross over themselves with trembling hands. The Red Ranger choked out a stunned greeting, "I can't believe it... I'm sorry but... wow..."

"No need to apologize," Gabriel said with a cheerful smile, "I tend to have that effect on the faithful. Now that I have your attention, I was hoping I could speak to you all about some pressing issues."

He gestured to the Crown of Stars on the table, "Beginning with this."

"Oh crap... we're in trouble, aren't we?" Eli gulped, "You weren't going to smite us down or something, were you?"

Gabriel shook his head, "On the contrary. I came to speak with you about your conflict with the Nephilim and what we're going to do about it."

"We?" Danielle asked in uncertainty.

The well dressed man in gray gestured to the couch and beckoned for the Rangers to sit, "Come. We have a lot to discuss."

The young people sat and began by recounting some of their recent battles with the Sanctum as well as their battle against Ithuriel in the graveyards of New Orleans. When they finished the Archangel gave a solemn nod of understanding, "I see. It all makes sense and lines up with what Sera had reported."

Amber hesitantly spoke up, "I couldn't help but think more about the Occult Rangers just now... if that girl Sera is working for you now, isn't there something you can do for her and her friends?"

Gabriel shook his head, "At the moment, I'm afraid that's out of the question and beyond my power to change. My heart goes out to her and those other Rangers... it truly does, but there is still a bigger picture to consider and more strategic threats to deal with. I'm sure they told you about the Abyssal Cult and the unstable nature of the demon lords?"

"They gave us a pretty good idea," Eli admitted, "I'm guessing that's why you guys haven't been able to just focus on dealing with the Nephilim problem and going full force on them, huh?"

Gabriel shrugged, "My older brother Michael has been more involved on that front because there is a potentially greater danger to the realms. My job has been a little more limited in scope in dealing with the Nephilim. Because we are unable to directly intervene in this world, I've been working to monitor them and to indirectly undermine them whenever possible."

"Such as letting Simeon give us the tome, or allowing the creation of our morphers," Tyler concluded.

"Precisely," Gabriel said as he walked back over toward the artifact on the table, "Which leads us to this. I'm sure you know the purpose of this object?"

"Ithuriel said is was a key to some treasure vault," Danielle answered, "Maybe to get some kind of greater power or weapon?"

Gabriel ran a few fingers across the artifact, "Exactly. That vault is located within a great Pharos, an ancient fortified lighthouse in the Heavens called Sacrum Lumen. It sits in a remote edge of the realm looking out towards the Astral Seas. It's my hope you will recover this power and use it against the Nephilim."

Everyone's jaws dropped until Gabby spoke in disbelief, "You're actually okay with us going to the Heavens and taking Celestial weaponry for ourselves?"

Gabriel regarded everyone with a serious expression, "Officially, I'm not authorizing or publicly approving anything. What I do know is that the Nephilim threat is going to escalate very soon and you will need something to defeat them in our stead. I'd rather that power be in the hands of Rangers who fight for good and can give humanity a fighting chance. All I can do right now is point you in the right direction and make a few suggestions off the record, if you know what I mean."

"This is too crazy to be true," Ethan muttered in disbelief but the angel sighed.

"I can only ask that you trust me and heed my warnings. If we don't act, I fear things will only get worse for all of us."

Tyler's face darkened with a pensive expression, "All right... assuming we follow through on this, how do we even know where to go or how to get there? You're talking about mortals going to... well, Heaven."

"Not to worry," Gabriel said as he summoned a map of the local region and marked a location in the mountains just outside the city, "Sometimes there are naturally occurring junctures which allow for beings to cross into other realms, such as the land of the fey. It just so happens, I know of a temporary crossing point that will take you to the Pharos and it opens tomorrow at high noon. I'm sure that would be a sight to see, don't you think?"

Tyler caught on and took the map with a nod, "Right... I'm sure it would be."

Gabriel turned to everyone and gave a small tip of his hat before heading for the door, "Right then... I guess I've been here long enough. I'd better back to my station before someone notices I'm gone. I wish you luck in your fight Rangers and in whatever places you may decide to go in the coming days."

He gave a wave and walked out the door but Kara hurried over as the door closed, "Wait! What about the Nephilim? What are they..."

She opened the door but found the stairwell was suddenly empty, as if Gabriel had vanished into thin air. she blinked in confusion before closing the door and looking back to the Crown sitting on her desk. Gabriel had wished her and the Rangers luck and at that moment, she was certain they were going to need it.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Hey readers, sorry for the brief absence and sporadic updates. Real life's been super busy lately so I'll be a little more irregular in my updates and posting of new chapters. I think you guys already know I always finish my work no matter what so don't worry about me abandoning my fics either. Thanks again for the support and understanding. :)**


	46. Beyond the Horizon

**Episode 19: Part 2  
**

The next morning, the Advent Rangers along with their mentor Kara morphed and took flight from Hyperion Falls to reach the point that Gabriel had marked on his map for them. Once they cleared the limits of the city, they began to make a slow gradual ascent toward the tops of the distant mountain range overlooking the region. A thin layer of clouds hung above the summit of the higher peaks as even in the summer, sections of the mountaintops maintained their white snow caps. Fortunately, the thinner air and the shifting temperatures did not affect the Rangers who continued on their flight while being protected by the power of their suits.

Kara led the way and directed her team toward one of the highest mountain peaks known locally as Horizon's Reach. As she flew, she carried the Crown of Stars in a secure duffle bag for safekeeping during the trip. After navigating through some turbulent air and a crosswind, the seven winged Rangers made the last phase of the ascent and wheeled around for an approach to land near the summit of their destination. Despite being familiar with the mountainous terrain all their lives, the Rangers save for Amber couldn't help but notice that this was the highest altitude they had been in all their adventures thus far. There was a mixture of exhilaration and foreboding at the current situation and the great dangers which were yet to come.

Upon touching down on the snowy mountainside, Kara scanned the area while the younger Rangers took a moment to gaze down over the region through the thin wispy clouds. Eli grimaced and gave a nervous laugh, "Damn... I think I can see clear across the entire state from here."

"Well we've got just a little further to go," the Gold Ranger replied as she waved the others on a rocky path leading upwards, "Come on. We shouldn't dawdle."

While they trudged up the slope, Amber did her best to swallow down her own misgivings of the situation, "Don't you think this is all happening so fast? I mean, we've barely had any time to prepare for such a journey. Even more so, it's another realm entirely! If you think about it, we're being shown the way to Heaven itself!"

"Just take deep breaths Amber," Gabby said squeezing her hand and trying to reassure her friend, "And I don't want anyone making any lame Stairway to Heaven jokes right now either."

After a short period of silence, Tyler spoke up, "In a way... Amber is right. Gabriel is throwing us way out of our element without any time to get our bearings. But I doubt he'd be doing this unless time was a factor too. I'm sure there was something he was holding back."

"Well it makes sense," Danielle added, "Gabriel admitted he's basically Heaven's spymaster and he's taking a big risk by even helping us in secret."

Ethan shook his head, "Maybe, but I'm with Tyler on this one. We haven't been given much direction beyond look for a giant ancient lighthouse. Even if this place is in a more remote area of the realm, there's no telling what kind of traps or Celestial guardians are just waiting to obliterate us."

"Fortunately for you that's why I'm here," Kara said grimly, "I'm just as uneasy about all this, but we're in no position to turn our backs now. There's too much riding on this to not take the risk."

The Pink Ranger gave a sigh of resignation, "I know I should be feeling reassured Aunt Kara, but for once, I wish you weren't making so much sense right now."

Eli kept his eyes on their surroundings before chiming in, "Ms. Bishop, if you don't mind me asking... how are we supposed to know what to look for with this portal to the Heavens? It could be anywhere."

Kara nodded as the team reached the top of the peak and took a moment to catch their breath, "You just have to know what to look for and to use your intuition. If I understood Gabriel right, then this portal should work a lot like the crossing points to the Faerie Realm."

Amber blinked in awe and tilted her head, "As in the lands of the Fey? Like elves and pixies and things out of fairy tales?"

The Gold Ranger nodded, " Many years ago, Mr. Hale and I were called to such a place in Massachusetts to stop a monster incursion with the Hibernian Knights. Crossings to the fey lands are often places where there is overlapping natural energies and geography. I imagine some portals to the Heavens work the same way... peaceful places, high in the skies with lots of air and light."

She pulled out the Crown of Stars and held it up to the light, "And I'm sure this will help point our way."

Sure enough, the light refracted off the diamonds and central jewel casting beams of shifting prismatic light around the area. As Kara swept the crown about to scan the area, the clouds began to clear more and the Rangers all watched in awe as more sights began to be revealed to them. The light of the crown reflected off the ice crystals in the mist and snow creating vague shifting images of people and places which rippled, fading in and out of focus like wraiths.

As the light began to increase, the rangers realized that Gabriel had been true to his word. It was high noon and the direct golden sunlight was now coming down over them while the misty clouds shifted and enveloped the area.

"What is this?" Amber asked in wonderment as the images began to focus and become slightly more coherent.

In the refracted light of the crown, the Rangers could make out a tall structure in the clouds while everything else continued to ripple evenly.

"Is that the Pharos? The Sacrum Lumen?" Danielle asked while squinting her eyes to get a better look.

"Whoah! Forget about that, look at this!" Eli called in shock as the clouds around them began to swirl and gather in on them while light from above continued streaming down. In a way, it was almost like the seven were standing in the eye of a gentle tornado or quickly moving cloud formation.

The light from above blinded them as the clouds closed in and swallowed the Rangers completely. All seven huddled together and grabbed hold of one another now giving in to their irrational but very human fear of the unknown.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the halls of the Sanctum the first lord of the Triumvirate stood in the throne room looking over the majestic Eternity Gate which had been fastened to one of the walls. As he ambled toward the giant gilded artifact, he ran his hand gently along one of the discs symbolizing a broken seal. He smiled quietly to himself while pondering the possibilities of the future. To be sure, there had been numerous setbacks which were directly tied to the new meddlesome Power Rangers of Hyperion Falls. However, things were going to change very soon now that Umbriel had made a recovery from his catastrophic injuries. Having been laid low once before had made him realize that he had been overconfident and that he needed to get stronger.

And so he did get stronger and he began taking a smarter approach. By now, he was ready to escalate the campaign on Hyperion Falls and bring forth an apocalyptic event once the Eternity Gate was unsealed. Very soon, he and his brethren would be able to carve out their own dominion and there would be nothing that could stop them, be they angel, human, demon, or faerie. His ambitious thoughts were drawn away as he heard the throne doors open. He glanced over and saw his brother and sister enter, seemingly in a race to reach him first.

Ithuriel strode forward and used his longer arms and legs to gently sideline his sister Samandriel before producing a small oculus creature from the sleeve of his robe. The odd alien creature used as spies for the Nephilim curled up close to him and whimpered while he spoke, "Umbriel, I have urgent news..."

"Which I'm sure can wait," Umbriel replied waving him off and turning his attention to Samandriel, "After your recent debacle in New Orleans, I'd like to start with someone who succeeded in her mission first."

Ithuriel scowled as his sister pushed past him and proudly produced a large golden urn. She presented it to Umbriel and gave a pleased smile, "I think we should give our brother a little more credit Umbriel. His failure might have directly led to this positive."

"What are you even talking about?" the scholarly angel grumbled.

Umbriel took the urn and hefted it, "While you were away playing with the Rangers and the Abyssal Cult, I sent Samandriel out on a little trip herself. She traveled across several states of this America country and gathered life energy from their population centers. While the Rangers and their allies were distracted in the other side of the nation, it seemed no one had noticed the wider net we had cast."

"And we got quite a haul," Samandriel said proudly, "Instead of draining all the energy from one area at a time, we took smaller portions from many places without really hurting anyone."

"Enough power to break another seal or two I'd wager," Umbriel said as he eyed the Eternity Gate. We're getting close now."

"Which is all the better because now we have an opportune time to strike," Ithuriel spoke insistently as he held out the oculus, "My spies have informed me that the Rangers may have gone to the mountains to seek a crossing into the Heavens."

"What would they be doing there?" Samandriel asked.

Umbriel folded his hands, "If they possess the Crown of Stars, they will likely try to negotiate with the Celestials or raid their armories with it."

Samandriel balked, "You can't be serious! The humans must be insane to think that plan could work! How would they know where to go, and what if they do succeed?"

Umbriel turned toward the Gate once more, "They succeeded in raiding the Sanctum before sister. I won't underestimate those Rangers again. Even if they do succeed in their plans, it will be too late. Should they return from the Heavens, they'll find their home in utter destruction."

With that, he opened the urn and directed a large portion of the collected energy to seep into another great seal on the gate. The Triumvirate watched in eager anticipation as the seal glowed brilliantly before shattering and releasing a thick cloud of inky blackness.

* * *

When the swirling clouds of the mountaintop finally parted, they began to gently dissipate leaving the seven disoriented heroes in a completely new environment. Ethan kept his eyes pinched shut before asking, "Have we died and gone to heaven?"

Danielle gave him a gentle slap upside the head with a sigh "Well, I don't know about died... but I'm quite sure we're not in Colorado either."

Tyler winced slightly as his awed girlfriend kept squeezing his hand in an iron grip, "Uh... Gabby? You can let go now. I'm starting to lose circulation here."

"Oh... sorry," she said sheepishly letting go of the Red Ranger before looking around at their new surroundings.

The seven Rangers took a moment to notice that they were standing on the edge of what looked to be a colossal pier leading from a shoreline. The sands were white and gentle and the ivory pathway stretched out for at least a mile or two into the waters beyond. The waters of the great ocean before them rippled and lapped at the shore with a gentle rhythmic pounding the waves, its color pristine blue along with shades of other colors from the sparkling light.

In the distance to where the path led was a colossal antiquated tower jutting out from the seas giving off beams of light across the waves in steady intervals. As it jutted out from the horizon, the Rangers could see that the vast skies around them were a gentle blue accented by shifting masses of fluffy clouds with faint golden hues of light. Up in the higher reaches, one could almost make out what looked to be twinkling stars in the highest of the heavens. From what they could tell, the air itself was also cool and had a thinner quality to it. Although their Ranger suits again protected them from any chill or thin air, they wondered just how physically hospitable the realm would be to a regular mortal. Here and there, small motes of ambient light and featherlike wisps of clouds would drift about before gently sprinkling to the ground.

"Oh my God... it's so beautiful," Amber finally manged as she and her friends all stared dumbly at the breathtaking ambient beauty and serenity of the realm.

Kara took a few deep breaths to keep herself from hyperventilating before trying to collect her bearing and direct her team onward, "Gabriel was right... this must be Astral Sea and the Pharos of Sacrum Lumen is out that way."

As they began to walk out from the pier and head down the walkways leading out across the waters, Ethan studied the distant pharos, "You know... I can't help but wonder, what does Heaven need a giant lighthouse for? Where does this ocean lead to and what would the pharos be guiding?"

The Gold Ranger thought it over and tried to recall some of the obscure lore she had learned in passing while growing up in Eden. "Technically, they say the Heavens are a realm of infinite space. At the edges of its metaphysical borders is this Astral Sea. No one knows what lies beyond it and I doubt even most of the Celestials do either."

"Then let's hope no random ships make a port of call," Danielle said while keeping a wary eye on the shoreline, "The last thing we need are unexpected visitors or angel patrols spotting us."

Without wasting any more time, the seven Rangers quickly turned and began to make a hasty jog toward the distant lighthouse jutting out of the seemingly endless expanse of cerulean water.

* * *

Back on the mortal plane of reality, Isabel Winthrope carried out a pitcher of lemonade along with some cups as she headed out to the deck of her house in the suburbs of Hyperion Falls. The former Pink Vanguard Ranger was followed by Claire who carried some quesadilla appetizers from the kitchen. The two women carried the food and drinks out to where their husbands were sitting enjoying the sun amidst a light hearted conversation. On that particular day, the four old Ranger heroes had decided to take their own days off from work and enjoy some leisure time to catch up while their children were either off at work, camp, or other activities.

After they set the food on the table and sat down, Danny was the first to reach over for a snack, "Oh thanks Iz. These quesadillas look great!"

She gave his hand a light slap and pushed the plate over toward the Hales, "Danny stop. Let our guests get their food first."

Claire laughed as she poured some lemonade for everyone, "That's okay Iz. I can see why Dan likes those so much. They look extra cheesy just like him."

Joe simply erupted in laughter while Danny gave a good natured wink, "Ouch. And here I thought I liked you the best among all our other teammates Claire."

"Oh? And what about me?" Izzy said with a playful huff as she took her husband's hand.

Danny shrugged, "Well... you're okay, I guess."

After another round of laughter at the table, Joe gave a thoughtful sigh as he drank some lemonade, "You know... it's good we could just relax today and do this. It's been so busy lately, it's hard to imagine a year went by."

"A lot has changed," Claire added with a slightly subdued look, "Especially with that whole Nephilim business."

Izzy nodded her head, "True... but I think there's a lot for us to have faith in too. The kids have come a long way already and Kara's been doing a great job looking after them. Would you ever have thought she would end up being the one taking those kids under her wing?"

"I don't envy her," Joe joked, "Just leading our team and being responsible for all you guys probably shaved a few years off my life already."

"She did tell me she was taking the kids out for some special training over the next day or two. I wonder what she had planned," Claire mused.

"As long as she makes sure there's no funny business going on," Danny remarked, "I was already concerned enough about that New Orleans trip."

Claire smiled, "Why Danny, this doesn't have anything to do with the fact our kids are dating now, does it?"

"Oh I trust them," Danny said, "But she's still my little girl and I remember what it was like when we were kids before."

Izzy patted his hand, " _Tranquilo, mi amor_ (Relax, my love). I for one still think it's great our kids are together now. I've been pulling for them since they were in middle school."

Just then, Joe set his glass down and looked to the skyline with a mild frown, "You know what Dan? I'm starting to think we'll have to start worrying about our kids in the other sense right now. Look!"

Everyone glanced up to see a tall plume of black smoke rising up from the direction of the city proper. What made it even more unusual, the darkness seemed like it was continuing to slowly spread and expand out with sinister wispy tendrils which clawed at the skies. The four silently exchanged a grim look knowing that even if the city had a new team of Rangers to stand guard over it, the old guard still had a duty to protect the people in any way possible. Without a word, they left their afternoon picnic and prepared to go find out exactly what new danger was about to befall their home.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **I'm taking a little creative liberty with the breaking of the Fifth Seal here. In the biblical Book of Revelations, a great darkness and catastrophic earthquake are associated with the Sixth Seal, but I'm switching the order of seals around for dramatic effect... that or maybe Umbriel's just a dummy. I'll leave that up to you guys. ;)**


	47. Trials and Tribulations

**Episode 20: Part 1  
**

The calm sounds of the waves continued to pound along the edges of the raised pathway while the Advent Rangers made their way to the outer gates of the giant Pharos named Sacrum Lumen. It wasn't until they reached the base of the tower that they truly realized just how large and tall the structure actually was. At had beautiful archaic architecture which looked vaguely Byzantine in origin. Along some of the outer walls on floors were arches and crenelations hinting at a mixture of style and purpose for fortification. No doubt there were some hints that this was originally meant to be some sort of outpost.  
The seven reached the front doors which were large and heavy but still ornate. Kara and the boys went first and tested the doors, using their combined strength to push it open and make a narrow way inside. Kara grimaced as she surveyed the door, "It looks like no one has stepped foot in here in ages. The door almost seemed to be rusted shut."

Meanwhile, Gabby was looking up to try and see the top of the tower where an intermittent beam of light would sweep over the Astral Sea. "I wonder if we'd be able to fly up there instead?"

Amber shrugged and urged her friend to follow into the lighthouse, "It seems awfully high... but if we're meant to find some kind of power or weapon, it's likely going to be somewhere inside."

Both White and Pink Rangers followed the others and lit their medallions to give some extra light to the dim interior. As the humans made their way deeper inside the ancient Pharos, they heard the echoes of their footfalls in the wide decorative hallway.

It finally led to a large central room with a wide circular pool that looked to be as wide as a football field. From the Astral waters inside the pool, a faint light was given off from a wide column of gently swirling blue light that seemed to rise up toward the top of the tower. The swirling energy appeared to look like it was water being funneled up vertically, but it was in fact just energy.

"Amazing... how is this possible?" Ethan said marveling at the architecture and science defying nature of the fountain.

"I'm afraid all this is totally beyond me now," Kara admitted as she reached out and gingerly touched the 'water' that was gently streaming upward.

"I'm more curious about how we ascend from here," Tyler pointed out as he looked upward to a seemingly endless ceiling above, "I don't see any stairs or pathway leading up."

"That is because the way forward has not been opened to you yet mortal," came a gentle feminine voice which reverberated in the room.

Everyone tensed up and took defensive stances before the funnel of Astral energy parted briefly and allowed a figure to emerge. The Rangers watched as an angelic woman with tanned skin floated over and gently touched down to greet them. She had an ethereal grace and beauty about her while her flowing robes looked to be like that of an ancient priestess. She carried a plain golden staff and wore a white gold headdress that resembled an Egyptian Nemes head-crown. She fixed her golden colored eyes on the Rangers and greeted them with a calm smile while folding her elegant wings, "Welcome to Sanctum Lumen, travelers."

Kara relaxed her stance but kept alert for danger, "Who are you? What is this place?"

The guardian raised her hand slowly to quiet Kara, "There is no need for suspicion Kara Bishop. I had been informed of your arrival from Lord Gabriel himself."  
The Rangers exchanged puzzled looks before lowering their guards. The guardian nodded, "I am Vestiel, the Custodian of this tower and keeper of the Sacred Light."

"The Sacred Light?" Tyler asked curiously.

Vestiel nodded again, "That which illuminates the top of this structure and casts its light out over the sea. This tower is an outpost of Heaven, but also a place housing powerful Celestial weaponry."

"Then you know we've come here to claim them," Kara said with conviction as she produced the Crown of Stars and presented it to the Custodian. Vestiel eyed the monstrance in curiosity before Kara handed it off to Gabby.

"Yes... I did find it curious that a group of mortal heroes would not only find the key but also sneak into this realm undetected. Gabriel seems to think you are worthy enough to be of use to him."

"I'm not sure about who's using who," Tyler said evenly, "What I do know is that we are here on behalf of humanity and we need those weapons to defeat our common enemy."

"And so you shall have them... if the Light deems you worthy of it," Vestiel smiled, "We are not like the vile demons or the debased Infernals who easily give away great power in exchange for your souls. Here, power is earned through worthy deeds and demonstrating a true spirit."

"I guess we still have to pay for it one way or another, huh?" Gabby sighed quietly in dismay to her roommate.

"Come with me," Vestiel said beckoning them to follow her toward the large pool of water. Again, the curtain of watery astral energy parted and formed a stairway and platform for her to walk upon. The Rangers watched in awe and followed her to the center of the watery platform before the curtains closed again. Everyone looked up amid the gently swirling vortex around them and saw a distant light above. Moments later, their Ranger suits flickered and dissipated, leaving all seven of them back in their normal unmorphed forms.

"Whoah! What gives?" Eli protested indignantly, "What happened to our powers?"

Vestiel gently tapped the platform with her staff causing it to slowly rise like an elevator, "Where you are going, you will not be permitted to use such powers. You come here as mortal humans so you will demonstrate your worth in that way. Should you survive your trials and unlock the weaponry, your powers will be restored with the blessings of this realm as well."

As the platform continued its ascent, the light grew brighter and then blinded the seven with another brilliant flash.

* * *

Meanwhile, the streets of Hyperion Falls had devolved into a scene of chaos and panic as a battalion of Sentinels and Cataphractos foot-soldiers marched along the main boulevard. In their wake was a unique Nephilim Herald named Tenebriel that had been chosen by the inky jet of dark destructive magic that had been released by the Eternity Gate's latest seal. An ancient suit of Celestial armor floated over the streets leading the small army. It was disembodied but seemed to house some shadowy primordial being within it while winged protrusions from the back of the armor fanned out while shadowy energy made up the rest of the wings. The neck guard of the armor was unnaturally long leading to an armored headpiece. Behind the headpiece was a halo like structure and glowing eyes from the shadowy recesses of the facial opening. At the center of the Nephilim's cuirass, was its trademark mask of ivory and marble, but it was hard to tell if that was its true face or if it was within the shadowy recesses of the helmet above.

As the Herald pressed onward, it continued radiating inky blackness which dimmed lights, darkened the skies, and spread an aura of crushing despair among any mortals who where unlucky enough to be caught within it. The Sanctum forces pressed forward in the gloom until they were halted by a young man in dark clothes standing by himself in the middle of the street. To their surprise, the former Black Nephilim Ranger stood his ground and took a defiant stance, "That's far enough Herald. I won't let you go any further."

Tenebriel studied his foe for a moment whil bobbing in the air before laughing derisively. It spoke from its mask upon its cuirass, "You must be joking. I remember you... Ithuriel's failed experiment. You've thrown your lot in with the mortals?"

"This is the only lot I have left," Logan replied staring down the super powered Herald before him. "I won't let you take it away from me too."

"Go home boy. This is not your fight," Tenebriel scoffed, "If you think you can all of a sudden become like the Advent Rangers, then you're a bigger fool than I originally thought."

"Maybe, but I'd rather die as a fool than a coward," Logan growled, "Besides, I have a promise to keep."

With a wave of his hand, he called upon the power of his damaged morpher and summoned his Black Ranger suit. As he took a fighting stance, Tenebriel sighed, "Sentinels... kill him."

Logan cracked his knuckles and rushed forward, leaping into the fray of oncoming grunt soldiers with a desire to shatter them all to pebbles.

While that battle raged, the older Vanguard Rangers arrived on to the scene to aid some of the victims of the Nephilim attack at the periphery. Danny began directing some fleeing groups of civilians while Claire stopped to do quick checks over some of the people who had suffered minor injuries. Nearby, Joe stood with his phone while keeping an eye on the column of darkness that looked to be closing on their location. "Yeah... all right. We'll try to hold then line here and see you soon. Be careful bud."

He hung up with grim expression before Izzy came over to him with a questioning look, "What's the situation?"

"Nick's on his way. He'll be here any minute," Joe answered putting his phone away and taking out his Keyrune, "As for Kara and the kids, I can't reach them."  
"You don't think something happened to them, do you?"

"I don't know what to think Iz," the Red Vanguard Ranger said, "But whatever the hell is going on here, I know we've got to try and do something."

Danny and Claire rejoined their spouses and the four Rangers looked toward the clear streets ahead of them. Something was going on and if they had to guess, it could have been some kind of battle.

"I'm starting to get some bad flashbacks," Danny said grimly, Just like old times, eh?"

Izzy gave a dark laugh in agreement, "You guys think we've still another good fight left in us?"

Claire glanced sideways and tried to be positive, "In this doctor's humble opinion? We're not that old or out of shape just yet."

"Until the kids arrive it'll have to do," Joe nodded in agreement as the others fell in behind their former leader, "Come on! If there are people in trouble up ahead, we've got to hurry!"

* * *

Several blocks away, Logan fought a ferocious battle against a horde of Sanctum foot-soldiers by himself. The Black Ranger wove through the chaotic melee smashing aside foes while using agile moves to evade harm. He pummeled another several Sentinels before evading a Cataphractos and using a shadow step move to reposition himself to leap high and punch another one straight through its clockwork head. As he backflipped off and swept aside another group of enemies with a powerful tornado kick, he faltered a moment as he felt his morpher struggle to hold his Ranger form.

That critical second caused him to drop his guard allowing a few Sentinels to gang up on him and land a few blows back. Logan grunted and struggled back grabbing the spears of one of the offending Sentinels and swinging it around the smash the soldier into several others. The Black Nephilim Ranger twirled the spear and parried a few strikes from a Cataphractos before turning the spear around and driving the spearhead into the automaton's throat. As the armored warrior toppled backward, Logan recovered the spear and prepared to throw it to skewer more enemies when his powers began to fail again.

He was staggered again but the pause let another Cataphractos come in and pummel him with an iron fist before slashing him with a devastating axe strike. The Nephilim Ranger flew back and smashed into a car before his morpher failed and his powers gave out. As he rolled off the car and crumpled over in pain, Logan demorphed and lay helpless before the Sanctum forces.

"Just as I thought... a pathetic imitation of a Ranger, and a human too," Tenebriel sniffed.

Logan grunted and looked up as the offending Cataphractos loomed over him and raised its axe to finish him when a freezing arrow flew by and blew off the weapon arm in a cloud of ice shards. Logan and the other Santum forces turned in surprise to see the five older Vanguard Rangers approach the battlefield. The veterans stood their ground and Claire lowered the magic bow she was wielding allowing the enemy to get a good look at their new opponents. Danny called out to the young man, "Whoever you are, you might want to find some cover, kiddo."

Logan dragged himself off to the side and took shelter in a side alley as the Sanctum forces turned to face the five veteran Rangers and original protectors of Hyperion Falls. Tenebriel looked over the new threat and addressed them, "So... the old Vanguard Rangers have decided to come out of retirement?"

"Rangers never really retire," Nick corrected the Herald, "That's a lifelong duty, and one we're proud to accept."

"It does not matter," Tenebriel replied, "You foolish mortals are out of your depth if you think you can stop me. The Fifth Seal of the Eternity Gate has been broken and I will spread endless darkness over this land. It's only a matter of time before the Triumvirate bring their Apocalypse and bring your world to heel."

"You sound awfully confident about all this," Joe called as the Rangers drew their personal artifacts to morph, "We've dealt with overconfident saviors before and it never ended well for them."

"Do you washed-up heroes really think you can stand against the might of the Sanctum?" Tenebriel asked in outrage.

"Well we're sure as hell going to try," the Red Ranger called as they raised their Keyrunes which flared to life once more, "Everyone?"

" _Vanguard Ascend!_ "

* * *

When the light faded, Tyler blinked his eyes and tried to focus them. He was lying the floor of a circular stone chamber and he sat up shaking his head. As he got his bearings, he looked around quickly and felt his pulse quicken when he didn't see any of his other companions save for Eli who was also stirring and slowly rising to his feet. The two young men helped each other up and looked around the room. "You okay Eli?"

"I think so," the Blue Ranger answered, "Where is everyone else?"

"Good question," Tyler said grimly, "I don't remember what happened after that flash. Maybe we got split up?"

Eli shrugged, "Could be. Maybe this has something to do with the trials that Vestiel mentioned?"

Before either could speak again, one of the stone panels on the room's wall began to rise allowing them an escape route down a corridor. Tyler gave his comrade a light clap on the shoulder and began walking toward the opening, "I guess there's only one way to find out. Come on."

As the two ventured down the narrow passageway, the Custodian Vestiel watched from a large glowing pool of water in her own private chambers where she was joined by Kara. The two women watched as the images were split into three, one with Tyler and Eli, another with Ethan and Amber, and the third with Gabby and Danielle. Kara frowned in concern and looked up toward the Custodian, "Is this all really necessary? Do you really have to split them up and leave them mostly powerless as well?"

Vestiel regarded the Rangers' mentor calmly and nodded before continuing to go back to her viewing of the trials, "Yes. If these Rangers think they have what it takes to claim the powers locked away in this tower, then they're going to have to demonstrate that they possess some of the Cardinal Virtues: Prudentia (Wisdom), Fortitudo (Courage), and Temperantia (Temperance) Should they fail, the powers will not allow the Rangers to access them."

"Why didn't Gabriel mention this to us?" Kara asked in annoyance while she helplessly sat back and watched her Rangers begin to undergo their trials.

Vestiel, waved a hand and gave a calm expression, "I believe that was need to know and in this case, I was the only one privy to that fact."

The Gold Ranger gave a mild huff as she stood back and said a silent prayer that each of her students would succeed in their own challenges while hoping they would all be reunited soon.


	48. Scrutinies

**Episode 20: Part 2  
**

The hallways of the Pharos corridors were quiet and empty as the three pairs of Rangers made their way forward into the unknown. While they walked together, Danielle Kilbourne and Gabby Winthrope kept alert for signs of danger, all the while testing out what powers might be available to them.

"I don't like this," Danielle muttered as she led the way, "We can't morph and I doubt we'll be able to fly either."

"Look on the bright side. At least we won't be completely defenseless," Gabby remarked as she finally managed to call upon one of the Rangers' standard sidearms; a silver short sword.

Danielle called her own blade too and the girls made their way into a larger room that opened up into a wide hall. The Pink Ranger looked around for a minute and remarked, "Damn... how big is this place?"

"I'm guessing time and space work by different rules in a realm like this," Danielle answered, "Remember, we were told we have some sort of trial to overcome. This could be a trick of the mind."

"You are half correct child," came the voice of the Custodian Vestiel as she emerged from behind a nearby pillar. Both female Rangers tensed up and raised their guards but Vestiel regarded them calmly, "Things aren't always what they seem and so too are people. Your trial is one of charity, to see if you really are capable of loving those you may call an enemy. There's someone here who wants to see you again."

She pointed across the room and both girls looked to see the Black Nephilim Ranger Logan standing in the way holding his scimitar bladed staff. He was morphed and regarded them with a menacing gaze from behind his visor.

"What is this?" Danielle growled, "What kind of sick joke are you all pulling?"

"This is no joke," The Black Ranger answered as he stepped forward and leveled his weapon.

Danielle turned to Vestiel, "How is this even possible? Where did he even come from?"

Vestiel folded her hands in her robe and began to walk off, "Perhaps I repurposed your brother for a good end to test you... or perhaps this is all just an illusion. You'll have to figure that out for yourself."

As the Custodian made her exist, the Black Ranger darted forward and made a leaping slash with his blades. The two girls tumbled clear and used their own swords to defend themselves as a fierce melee erupted in the middle of the chambers.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the tower, Tyler Hale and Eli Holt navigated the winding corridors until it led them into a wide room. Like the girls, they had also discovered the severe limitation to their powers and found they could only summon their short swords as well. The Red and Blue Rangers carried their weapons and found that the room they entered opened up into a wide circular arena type layout. Upon entering, a stone slab shifted and quickly the passageway serving as their only escape.

They looked to the center of the room and saw a large intimidating figure. It was humanoid and in many ways resembled a Cataphractos warrior, however it had more ornate bronze armor and had a heavier build to it. The figure possessed four mechanical arms which each held menacing blades and the automaton's head wore the blank neutral expression of a metallic statue.

The two Rangers exchanged a hesitant look and stepped a little closer before the eyes of the Celestial automaton lit up and its limbs flexed. As its eyes remained lit with light, the boys heard the disembodied voice of Vestiel speaking through it, "A most unconventional trial for those with your aptitudes. Not by sword or spell will you get this warrior to yield. Only the wisest can discern the path of least resistance and find their way free of harm."

After a few moments of creaking sounds, the metallic four armed warrior began to plod forward slowly with its weapons at the ready. Eli raised his guard, "Not by sword or spell, huh? That thing still looks like it wants to fight, don't you think?"

Tyler frantically eyed the room while thinking over what Vestiel had said, "Eli... maybe we need to skip the fight and look for an exit... maybe some hidden switch or passage? Think you can find it?"

"What? Me? What about you Ty?" the Blue Ranger exclaimed in dread.

"I'll keep this rust-bucket off of you for as long as I can," Tyler said as he stepped aside to confront the guardian, "Hurry Eli! I'm counting on you!"

Eli scrambled for the walls and began fumbling about to find a hidden way out, "Damn... no pressure, right?"

* * *

In a completely separate section of the tower, Ethan Larson and Amber Woyda hurried down a narrow passageway until they came to a wide room. On the other side of the chamber was a closed door with three large levers along the wall. The two Rangers walked out into the first half of the room and saw that the pathway formed a small bridge over a deep pool of water about a foot or two below them.

"Huh... what do make of all this?" Amber asked while Ethan studied the layout of the room and noticed the levers across the way.

"I don't know... maybe some kind of puzzle?" he shrugged, "Maybe a test of intelligence?"

Amber peeked over the edge of the platform and looked into the waters below. There she saw three large objects resembling drain plugs with rings. "Hey... check those out."

"I guess someone forgot to drain the bathtub," Ethan muttered with an uneasy laugh.

The White Ranger picked up on her friend's slight discomfort, "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Sorry... that water just looks a little too deep for my liking," he said.

"I thought you knew how to swim."

"I do. I just don't like swimming or diving too far out, okay? Can we just get moving please?" he insisted.

Amber gave him a curious look before leading the way forward and no sooner had she crossed the center of the room as when a large wide energy screen activated. It rose up quickly and bisected the room sealing the two friends off from one other. Ethan who was trapped on the watery side began to bang at the screen with his short sword but after several heavy swings found that the weapon was useless.

He lowered his blade and blinked in surprise when Amber gave a startled cry and pointed to the pools of water, "Ethan! Look!"

To the Green Ranger's horror, he saw the pools of water began to bubble and rise and water began flooding the room. If they didn't find a way to lower the screen or drain the water, it was quite possible he would drown. Amber rushed over to the wall and fumbled at the levers but found nothing happened, "What the hell kind of death trap is this?"

"A trial of courage," Vestiel answered as the Custodian materialized on the platform. The guardian gestured toward the pool of water on Ethan's side of the sealed room, "It's one thing to face a personal fear, but quite another to fear for the life of another friend or loved one. Only when the plugs are opened and one fear is conquered can both fears be overcome."

"Wait!" Amber called in desperation as Vestiel faded from sight.

Ethan looked to the rising waters around him and took a moment to gather his nerves before jumping into the depths of the pool. Perhaps it was fitting his Ranger element was that of the earth because he had always been afraid of deep water and drowning "Damn it all... Amber! Hold those levers ready! I'm going to get us out of here!"

He sucked in a deep breath and plunged headfirst into the waters thinking, "Or die trying."

* * *

Back in the first chamber, Danielle and Gabby clashed with the Black Ranger using their natural speed and agility to fight with extra caution. Without the protection of their Ranger suits and powers, a sword slash or a spear thrust had the potential to cause a grievous injury... or worse. Both girls matched footwork and moved together to deflect incoming blows or parry other strikes that threatened their comrade. As the three locked weapons together in a momentary stalemate, they pushed against each other trying to overpower their foe.

"Why are you doing this?" Gabby pleaded.

"I'm making myself useful," he snarled throwing both girls off, "If this is what it takes to help, then I'll volunteer myself to fight you. The only way you'll advance is by killing me. Isn't that right, sister? Isn't that what you wanted all along Dani?"

Danielle hesitated, "Logan... not like this. I don't know..."

"Now is not the time to hesitate. The Nephilim aren't. It's kill or be killed," the Black Ranger roared as he threw himself toward her in an attack. As he brought his blade around, Gabby intervened and turned it aside to protect Danielle, only Logan flicked the other end of his weapon around and clipped the Pink Ranger in the side. Gabby gave a cry of pain as she was knocked over and clutched at her wounded side.

Danielle rushed to Gabby's aid and saw her comrade had been slashed just under the rib. While it wasn't a mortal blow, it was a moderately deep cut and blood began to run staining Gabby's pink shirt. The Purple Ranger stared in horror before whirling around on the offender, "You damn son of a bitch! What have you done?"

The Black Ranger stood off to the side and maintained an indifferent air, "That just leaves you and me."

"You're going to pay for hurting my friend," Danielle growled as she picked up Gabby's sword so she could dual wield the blades, "Hold on Gabby. I'll help you as soon as I finish what I should have done a long time ago."

"Dani... no," Gabby whimpered in pain while trying to stem the bleeding.

"You'd better make it quick before she bleeds out," the Black Ranger scoffed before Danielle roared and sprung forward. The Purple Ranger unleashed a furious flurry of sword slashes and thrusts, immediately putting her foe on the defensive. The Black Ranger parried and sidestepped some of her strikes but Danielle pushed on, beating against the Nephilim Ranger's guard with hammer-like blows. He again turned aside her blades with a flick of his bladed staff, but Danielle caught him by surprise and let loose with a devastating roundhouse kick to the side of the head.

The Black Ranger staggered back and desperately raised his guard as Danielle pummeled his defenses with several whirling sword blows, breaking through and landing several vicious cuts. The Nephilim Ranger's weapon was knocked aside and he collapsed to his knees in exhaustion, demorphing from all the punishment. Danielle held her blades near his throat, ready to finish her foe with a scissor-style cut of the two blades. Logan simply looked up to her with a surprised and pleading look.

"Wait... Dani... I surrender. Please forgive me."

"After what you just did? After wasting your second chance?" Danielle shouted.

The defenseless Black Ranger simply knelt in place, "Dani... you have to understand. I only wanted to help, please. I'm sorry... have mercy."

The Purple Ranger hesitated again before she head Gabby from nearby. The Pink Ranger called out in a weak voice, "Don't do it Dani. Remember why we're here."

Danielle took several deep breaths to steady herself and let her battle fury pass before she tossed both swords aside. As soon as she did that, she saw that Logan had now been replaced by the smiling form of Vestiel. While it had felt very real just now, it had in fact been an illusion and a trial of the spirit. The Custodian nodded, "Well done Purple Ranger. You two have passed the trial."

She came over and placed a hand on Gabby's side, instantly healing the Ranger's injury and restoring her torn clothing. When the light faded, Vestiel was gone and Danielle took a minute to refocus before helping Gabby back to her feet. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"I'm good. Thanks," Gabby replied squeezing her comrade's hand before pointing to the now open doorway before them, "Come on Dani. Let's not waste any more time here."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

Elsewhere, Tyler ducked around a slash from the four armed Celestial guardian before somersaulting over a low strike. The Red Ranger parried aside the next follow-up blade and managed to get in a glancing slash against the chest-plates of the automaton. A few sparks rained down while it stumbled backwards a few steps and refocused its relentless efforts to slice and dice its foe.

Tyler back pedaled and desperately fended off another slash, "Eli? Any luck?"

"I'm trying!" the Blue Ranger called heatedly while continually running his hands along the walls of the chamber to find some hidden button or switch. Eli did his best to keep his heart from racing out of this throat knowing that the longer he took, the greater the chance that Tyler's luck might run out and his comrade would get chopped in half. Once he found nothing along the walls, Eli scanned the ceilings and then the bricks lining the floor. Unfortunately, his desperate search was coming up with nothing. All the while, he could still hear the ringing sounds of steel and Tyler's footfalls as the Ranger evaded those lethal slashes. While the battle raged, Eli's mind raced while thinking over Vestiel's words for some other clue. If they couldn't defeat that warrior with magic or weapons, then what was this path of least resistance? What was this way free of harm?

Moments later, the guardian hacked again and knocked aside Tyler's guard. The Red Ranger went tumbling backwards while the short sword clattered across the room. The guardian loomed over him, but suddenly froze and lowered its guard slightly allowing Eli to rush over and drive it backwards with a flying kick and a sword slash. Eli pulled Tyler to his feet and both boys dove clear of another dual slice from the guardian.

Once they recovered their footing at the other end of the room, Tyler picked up his sword and turned his comrade, "Talk to me Eli. Have you found anything?"

"I've got a hunch," Eli shrugged as they gave some ground to their foe, "If this is a test of wisdom, then maybe there's a different path we have to take. One of least resistance. As in not fighting."

Tyler noticed the guardian's strange behavior too and grimaced, "Maybe... so we just lay down our arms and ask for permission to pass?"

"That one's all yours fearless leader," Eli said backing off even more, "And if my idea turns out wrong and you get skinned like an onion ... I'm sorry?"

Tyler rolled his eyes and put down his weapon while confronting the guardian, "Gee thanks Eli. Glad this wasn't a test of valor for you."

Once the guardian approached, it saw Tyler had laid down his weapon. It did the same and lowered its weapon arms too. It regarded the Ranger in silence and stood motionless while Tyler swallowed in fear and glanced to Eli for a second. After taking another breath, Tyler spoke, "Uh... O, great guardian of the tower, we will go in peace. Will you let my friend and I pass in peace?"

The automaton stood silent for another moment before sheathing its weapons and gesturing toward a wall. The two Rangers watched in amazement as a new passageway opened up and allowed them an escape route from the chamber. They picked up their swords and quickly made their way from the room muttering a quick word of thanks to the guardian. As they made their escape, Eli gave a relieved laugh, "Damn... I can't believe that actually worked!"

"Well I'm glad the gamble paid off too," Tyler agreed leading the way forward, "Now come on. Let's try to find our other friends!"

* * *

From her half of the room, Amber could only watch in dread as the other side of the chamber continued to fill with water. Ethan had already dove deep into the pool of water and unlocked two plugs and was now attempting to free the third and final one. With the water level rising, that meant he had to swim back up higher to take fresh lungfuls of air while his job became more difficult. He was already panicking at the task of braving the deep water, but exerting strength to open the plugs was also taxing. If he didn't hurry, he feared that he wouldn't be able to make it back up for enough air on the third plug before the chamber filled completely.

Amid the dark bubbling water, the Green Ranger blindly fumbled for the large ring and pulled. Despite the exertion, he tried to calm his instincts and hold his breath while pulling as hard as he could. He didn't want to let his friends down. He didn't want Amber to worry, nor did he want to die in a place like this and in such a horrible way. he had proven himself before in tough situations and this was going to be no different. With one last gasp, he tugged and felt the last plug give way.

Ethan didn't waste a moment and pushed off from the ground toward the ceiling. He could barely see through the water and was starting to feel light headed. He wasn't sure how much air was left in the chamber but he'd try to take what he could get. As he flailed for the top of the filled room, he managed to swallow a gulp or two of air before the chamber filled completely and he floated toward the barrier to signal Amber. Once there, he gave an exhausted thumbs up and pounded on the barrier now hoping to hold on for dear life.

Amber stood waiting and pounded the other side of the barrier, before rushing over to the wall switches, "Hold on Ethan! You're going to be okay!"

The petite White Ranger struggled but finally managed to force the levers into the open position allowing for the room to drain and for the barrier to finally drop. All the while, Ethan hung on to the platform he was on but began sputtering as the water didn't drain fast enough. Once the water finally drained and the barrier dropped, Amber rushed over to the side of her drenched comrade who lay face down and limp on the platform.

"Oh no. Oh no," she kept murmuring as she rolled Ethan over and saw he wasn't breathing. "Come on E. Wake up."

She gently slapped his cheeks and then felt for a pulse. In desperation, she tilted his head back, pinched his nose and began to do CPR to the best of her ability. She switched off between giving mouth to mouth breaths and chest compressions, quietly coaxing him to come back. After several rounds of CPR, Amber sat back is despair wondering if she had even done it right or if she was too late. Ethan lay motionless and unresponsive and she shook him with a gentle but frantic motion. "Ethan! Hey! Come on! You can't quit now. You can't leave us!"

She let go and began to bury her face her hands to cry when suddenly she heard him sputter. The Green Ranger convulsed and gasped as he spat up water to clear his lungs. He groaned and sat up with bleary eyes, almost getting knocked over again when Amber threw her arms around him in a relieved hug, "Ethan! Thank god you're okay! I was doing everything I could to save you just now and I thought you were a goner!"

He gave a tired smile and despite his weakness hugged her back, "Yeah... me too. And Amber... thank you. For saving my life."

The two let go of each other and shared a lingering smile before the doors on the other side of the chamber opened up and startled them. Amber helped him rise and they both staggered for the exit, "I guess that means we passed?"

"Yeah. Let's get the hell out of here," Ethan agreed as they left the room and went to find their other lost teammates.


	49. The Humbled and Exalted

**Episode 21: Part 1  
**

After heading down another passageway and turning a corner, the five Advent Rangers were surprised to find that their pathways all led back to a central chamber. Each pair entered hesitantly and gave cries of joy and relief upon being reunited with their friends in the center of the room. Tyler and Gabby rushed over first and embraced each other in relief before sharing a quick kiss.

"Ty! Thank God you and the others are all right," she said clinging to him.

He gave a nod and kept his arms over his childhood friend, "It's okay now. I was worried about you too."

They both turned and regrouped with their other teammates who were also exchanging relieved hugs and handshakes. Eli came over and gave a curious look when he saw that Ethan was still sopping wet. "Geez Ethan… what happened to you?"

"Besides almost drowning in a deathtrap? Oh not much," the Green Ranger muttered self consciously before looking to Amber, "Luckily Amber here saved me."

Danielle put a sisterly arm around Amber's shoulders, "Really? I don't suppose there was any mouth to mouth resuscitation involved was there?"

The White Ranger gave a sheepish look as she felt her cheeks grow warm, "Well… yeah. But that's okay. I really didn't mind."

Eli feigned a disgusted look to tease Ethan before getting a light punch in the ribs from the Green Ranger.

"Oh shut up Eli. Don't make fun of her."

Tyler broke up the squabble before giving another relieved smile toward all his comrades, "The important thing is that we're safe and together again. If we all just came out of some crazy trials just now, the question is, where do we go from here?"

"I think the answer is obvious Red Ranger," came the familiar voice of the Custodian Vestiel as she and Kara emerged from a nearby portal. Kara gave a relieved exclamation as her students happily gathered around her. "Everyone… I'm so glad you're safe. I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you throughout your challenges."

"No way. You were totally with us in spirit Ms. Bishop," Danielle said with a grin, "If it wasn't for the way you had been training us since the start, we might not have succeeded."

"It's true," Eli said, "Without our Ranger powers we had to rely on our weapons training."

"And not to mention physical fitness too," Ethan added as he wrung out a little more water from his shirt.

Kara simply smiled at the sentiment and gave a satisfied nod before turning to Vestiel, "Didn't you say there's one more test of Virtue left?"

The Custodian tapped her staff on the ground the circular platform they were standing on in the room began to rise like another elevator up the seemingly endless heights of the Pharos. "That is yet to be determined. Only the powers themselves will determine whether you six have the potential to use them toward just and noble ends."

After a minute, the platform came to a gentle stop and opened a pathway to what looked to be a great vault. As they walked down the painted and decorated corridor, the Rangers admired the intricate architecture of the place. They finally came to a large gilded doorway with a circular opening in the center of them. That was when Kara took the Crown of Stars and locked it in place like a key before slowly turning the sun shaped dial. To everyone's amazement, the doors parted and the group entered a large armory lined with ancient Celestial armor and weapons. Amber stopped and ran a hand over one of the halberds which were hung on the wall, "Wow… are we going to be using stuff like this?"

"Better," Vestiel said as she led them to a large circular font in the center of the room. They gathered around the marble pool of water and watched as Vestiel reached into the fountain to pull out a large golden censer which was encrusted with multicolored jewels, "Rangers, this is where the waters of the Astral Sea are funneled up from the base of the tower to be collected. It's from that special water where energy is drawn and used to purify the contents of this container over the course of thousands of years."

"What's stored inside it?" Ethan asked curiously.

Vestiel beckoned for them to gather around her, "In this contains a panoply of Celestial powers called the Armor of the Exalted Ones. These were finely crafted suits of armor which were meant for only the most elite warriors of the Heavens serving under the Archangels."

"I don't understand. What are these Exalted powers doing here in this tower anyway? Shouldn't they be put to use within the regular host of war angels?" Kara asked.

Vestiel studied the censer thoughtfully, "It's true that there are many others who are presently in the ranks of the Exalted, but thousands of years ago, Gabriel set these aside and asked me to look over them until the time was right. This place was always meant to be a watchtower standing guard against threats from beyond the Astral Sea and outside of the Heavens. Now it seems that there is a credible danger from forces outside the realm and it comes time to dispense the armory. Whether that threat comes from the Nephilim, or something else, I can't be certain. All I can do is follow Lord Gabriel's instructions."

Danielle balked, "Hold on. So this might be part of some grand scheme of his over the course of thousands of years? Wow... that's amazing and kinda terrifying all at the same time."

Gabby cleared her throat, "About the armor..."

Vestiel nodded, "This Exalted Armor will further enhance your natural abilities and your Ranger powers along with offering even greater protection from harm. Perhaps the most unique thing you may find is the armor's ability to let you access an additional elemental power and use it in synergy with your own natural element. You may have to experiment with it to learn what particular powers might come from your own personal bloodlines."

"That actually sounds very cool," Ethan said in excitement, "So... how do we do this?"

Vestiel raised a hand to calm him and slowly began to open the lid of the censer, "Hold out your medallions, and let these powers do the rest."

The Rangers did as they were instructed while Kara stepped back. The moment Vestiel opened the container, brilliant tendrils of white and silver light emerged and began to spread around the room. The divine clouds of bright mists swirled around in an almost sentient way as they slowly wrapped around the bodies of the Rangers. Each of the Rangers shivered as they felt their skin tingle and buzz from the ancient ambient powers which were now judging their worth as warriors and heroes of the light.

Kara stood in amazed wonder while her students remained fixed in place before the glowing mists began to gather around the medallion morphers in each of their outstretched hands. Each of the Rangers continued to hold their collective breaths as the energies funneled into their morphers. The medallions flared to life and pulsed with energy before slowly dying down leaving the room calm and clear again.

"What... just happened?" Amber asked hesitantly as she looked to her morpher. To her surprise, the medallion was now accented with bands of white gold that had a brighter luster.

"I believe you six have been deemed worthy of being counted among the Exalted," Vestiel smiled, "Your hearts are indeed noble and just... but I'm afraid you don't have a lot of time to celebrate."

She extended her hand and created an image in the reflecting pool which now showed the chaos and darkness which was spreading over Hyperion Falls back on earth. The Rangers could see their older counterparts struggling and the advance of the new Herald Tenebriel."

"Oh no! Mom and Dad!" Gabby exclaimed in alarm as she covered her mouth, "They're in trouble! We have to get back home and help them!"

Tyler wore an equally troubled expression before Kara turned to Vestiel, "She's right. Is there any way we can get back to earth from here? Preferably fast?"

The Custodian gestured for the seven to follow her as she led them to an outer balcony which led up to the very top of the Pharos. They ascended a winding stairway while getting a panoramic view over the vast but mysteriously beautiful Astral Sea around them. At the top of the tower was a great diamond crystal housed within glass windows that contained a brilliant golden flame. The source of the Pharos's light spread out and illuminated outward in broad beams that extended out for what looked to be thousands of miles across.

"The Sacrum Lumen," Vestiel said, "The Sacred Light which keeps watch over this tower and the edge of this realm. With it, you may find your way home."

"No way... like, traveling at the speed of light across dimensions?" Tyler exclaimed realizing everything he learned in science classes were truly being thrown out the window now.

Vestiel directed the seven to a section of the platform as the focused beam of the Pharos light passed by, "We have little time left to tarry Rangers. You have defied many odds already and your greatest challenges are yet to come. Trust in yourselves, trust in each other, and trust that these new powers will protect you henceforth."

"Thank you for everything," Amber said giving a slight bow of her head.

"Go now Rangers," Vestiel said while directing the light beam of the Pharos upon them, "The darkness is spreading and it's time for the light to meet it."

As the beam of brilliant light shone upon the Rangers, they were caught up in the ray and felt themselves being carried bodily at incredible speed across the sea to a specific point which Vestiel had determined. As the seven were swept along with exhilarating speed, they saw the point where they were crossing back over from the heavenly realm to that of the mortal earth. As their vision began to clear from the light, they descended upon the sunbeam coming closer and closer toward a great shadow which had spread over their mountain home. They could only hope that they would be able to return in time to rescue their friends and loved ones before it was too late.

* * *

Meanwhile, the veteran Vanguard Rangers stood their ground on the streets of Hyperion Falls to stem the tide of the Nephilim forces. While their particular powers were best suited to combat against demons, the Rangers still managed to put up a good fight. Although the five were not as fast or agile as they once were when they were younger, their powers still allowed them to fight with a remarkable amount of superhuman ability while they compensated any differences with combat skill and experience.

Danny and Izzy fought side by side defending each other from another wave of advancing Sentinels. The Pink Vanguard Ranger deftly took apart several soldiers with well placed thrusts of her rapier while blasting aside a few others with a blaster in her other hand. Once she stepped back, Danny smashed apart a group of the stone soldiers with a swing of his spear before calling up a powerful jet of elemental water to drive back the rest like a crowd control hose.

At the other flank of battle, Claire and Nick stood against the heavier Cataphractos warriors who tried to push through. From the rear line, the White Ranger fired barrages of icy arrows which completely froze several enemies in place while shredding others. Nick stood guard before her and the big burly Green Ranger clashed with the heavies using his warhammer. He smashed a few of the enemy axes aside and brought his hammer around to batter the foes backwards with bone crushing blows. Those Cataphractos who weren't outright obliterated fell back with dented limbs or caved-in body armor.

At the center, Joe hewed through a mix of the Sanctum fighters using his own flaming straight saber. He fought with the same swordsman style he had taught Tyler; a patient form focused on defense first, followed by swift powerful counter-attacks. As the Red Ranger mowed down a few Sentinels with a few whirling strikes, he looked ahead to see more Nephilim infantry advancing. At the rear of the line, the Herald Tenebriel had fallen back to take a defensive position hoping that the sheer number of foot-soldiers would be enough to wear down the Rangers first.

"Hey Joe! Things are getting a little hairy over here!" Danny called as the Rangers regrouped and tiredly continued to beat back their foes.

"Danny's right. It's going to take us forever to cut through all these guys," Nick agreed while smashing in the head of a Cataphractos.

"All right… let's thin the herd a little," Joe answered summoning a familiar golden trumpet to his hand. He brought it to his lips and blew a powerful clarion call which brought forth the powers of his ancient Archangel patron named Auriel. The streets erupted in a flash of golden light before the Red Ranger rose into the air like a phoenix and took on the form of a brilliant Seraphim wreathed in flames. As the other Rangers shielded their eyes from the glare, the six winged angel swooped forward and laid waste to the Nephilim soldiers. Any and all who stood in the way were mowed down by the Seraphim's fiery sword strikes or completely incinerated in the powerful aura of divine flames.

As Joe cleared the street and destroyed the last of the infantry, he felt his power begin to wane. Despite the nearly unstoppable power granted by the Archangel's trumpet, it was never meant for prolonged use by humans because required a great amount of physical strain and exertion from the user. The Seraphim threw the last of his energy in a fiery shoulder slam which threw back the super powered Herald in the air.

As Tenebriel recoiled and wrapped itself in more darkness to protect itself, the Serpahim's power took its toll as Joe floated back down to the ground and reverted back to his Ranger form, gasping and panting in exhaustion. He had routed the Sanctum's troops, but it wasn't quite enough to take out their field leader. Claire and Nick were the first ones to his side to support him.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked in concern.

The Red Ranger put a reassuring hand over his wife's and gave a quick nod, "Yeah. It's been a while. I guess using Auriel's power is a little more taxing than I remember it."

As the Vanguard Rangers regrouped, Tenebriel began to laugh from its swirling cocoon of blackness which continued to spread over the rest of the city, "What a worthless gesture, mortal. You five may have destroyed my troops, but it will take more than that to stop me."

"We've still got a few tricks up our sleeve!" Izzy called out defiantly while the Herald scoffed.

"Fools. I've been imbued with the power of the Eternity Gate, the tool which will end this world. You five are not as strong as you think you are."

"We'll just see about that," Danny replied as the Rangers assembled their Radiant Arbalest and got in position to take aim. As their combined weapon began to charge, Claire braced herself and asked.

"Is this even going to work against that thing?"

"I sure hope so," Nick replied, "That Nephilim is as smug as hell."

The five steadied the weapon before Joe gave the call and discharged the projectile. A searing bolt of white light streaked upward and struck the swirling darkness around the Herald. There was a great explosion and a brief nimbus of light before some of the shadows dissipated showing the arbalest had done only minimal damage to the Herald. The supercharged shadows that radiated from Tenebriel had absorbed most of the arbalest's energy which protected him. The Nephilim laughed again and responded with several powerful waves of debilitating darkness that washed over the streets and seemed to absorb everything in inky suffocating blackness.

The five Rangers staggered and reeled as the waves of choking blackness engulfed them and began to drain them of energy. Even though they tried to fight through it, they could feel the blackness disorient them and weaken them as it sapped their physical strength. When the last wave passed and streets cleared somewhat, the five veteran Rangers gasped and staggered to their knees, trying desperately to get back up.

"How very disappointing," Tenebriel sighed as he floated closer and loomed over his enemies, "To think... the once proud Vanguard Rangers are no longer as great as they used to be. I promise I'll grant you mercy and end the five of you quickly."

"You might want to think again," Joe grunted with a defiant smile as he looked up toward the skies above them, "You're dealing with the light of the past and the hope of the future."

Tenebriel turned in surprise as a large ray of powerful light began to break through the thick shadowy miasma which had covered the skies of Hyperion Falls. A large column of that light pierced the darkness and gave way to the blue heavens above before seven figures descended from that radiant stream and landed gently on the rooftops of a nearby building. The Vanguard team watched in awe as their younger counterparts turned toward the menacing Herald and challenged him directly.

"So... you actually managed to return from the heavens," Tenebriel remarked, "Allow me to send you back there myself."

"We're not going anywhere," the Red Ranger announced as he held his morpher which flared with renewed energy, "Because we've got a message for you to take back to the Triumvirate. If they think they're going to take our home, then they're welcome to try. And that goes for you too!"

Tenebriel growled, "You are an arrogant little child. Do you even know who I am?"

"Yeah, the Sanctum's next big embarrassment. Rangers?"

The others followed suit and brandished their medallions, calling out in unison, " _Lux Aeterna!_ "

The Nephilim Herald was momentarily blinded by the dazzling light as the Rangers morphed and called upon their greater powers to aid them. Amid the swirling nimbus of multicolored light, the Advent Rangers were endowed in their majestic Exalted forms. Over their Ranger suits were suits of sleek half plate armor that reflected the light with their immaculate white steel. Their front and crest of their helmets were further accented with a conical shaped design which slightly resembled a mitre as four wings of light spread out from behind their backs allowing them to hover in place. As the wings unfurled, two long golden ribbons with glowing angelic sigils trailed behind them like tails radiating their particular elemental affinities. In some ways, these powers shared some similarities with the Archon forms of the Vanguard Rangers, except these were purely Celestial and reinforced with the realm's ambient energies.

The six felt the familiar surge of energy which now super powered them beyond anything they had previously experienced. They felt stronger, faster, and more confident than ever before and that would be just enough to drive back this Herald's darkness. As the veteran Rangers all gave a cheer of encouragement, the Exalted Advent Rangers drew their weapons and made their presence known to their enemy.

 _"Flames of the Brilliant Sun, Advent Red!"_

 _"Roar of the Stormy Seas, Advent Blue!"_

 _"Quake of the Rumbling Bedrock, Advent Green!"_

 _"Chill of the Frozen Tundras, Advent White!"_

 _"Gusts of the Swirling Tornado, Advent Pink!"_

 _"Light beyond the Distant Horizon, Advent Purple!"_

The ambient energies began to glow brighter and beat back the Nephilim's darkness as the Rangers stood unified, _"Darkness Defied by Legacy's Light! Power Rangers!"_

As the Rangers leapt off the building with spread wings and weapons drawn to dive down upon their enemy, Tyler sounded the battle cry, _"Advent Arise!"_


	50. Luminous Beings

**Episode 21: Part 2  
**

The Advent Rangers crashed down upon the menacing Nephilim Herald as their light beat back the suffocating shadows that Tenebriel radiated. One by one, each of the Rangers made swift flying passes and attacked, shearing away at the dark wards that their enemy had raised around it. The five supercharged Rangers beat their wings and made graceful aerial turns at blinding speed to regroup into formation like a flock of hunting birds. Before they could dive back down on their prey, Tenebriel retreated toward the ground and billowed more darkness to take on a more humanoid form from the runic armor it wore. As the Nephilim took shape, its excess energy spread along the ground reviving several of the fallen Sentinels and Cataphractos who had been destroyed earlier.

Tenebriel stretched out and spread its own set of black shadowy wings. At the ends of some larger flight feathers, they took on the forms of different kinds of weapons made of darkness. Tenebriel drew a spear and pointed its troops forward, "Slay them!"

The Rangers all made a banking turn and dove to the ground plowing into the soldiers to clear their path toward their final foe. The two sigil ribbons which trailed behind each hero glowed and left multicolored contrails as they began to draw on their synergy powers. As Tyler mowed down the front row of Sentinels with a blazing sword swing, he twirled the blade and the powers went from fiery red to icy white. He took a second to stare in amazement realizing he now had command over the combined elements of his parents. As he swapped powers on the move, he drove his freezing saber into the cuirass of a Cataphractos and watched as a lance of ice punched through and skewered two more enemies behind.

"Hey! Very cool! Let me get in on that!" Gabby called as she danced through a pack of Sentinels striking them back while keeping them off balance with a pocket of pink swirling winds around her. She watched as her pink glowing rapier changed colors to a bluish hue and the air energy condensed into heavier water. With another broad stroke of her blade, she swept away the foot soldiers with a tornadic wave of water that spiraled around her. While the soldiers fell, she gave a grin of pride having combined both her mother and father's elements together into an equally effective strike.

As the Rangers regrouped, they faced down Tenebriel who now advanced to meet them while continuing to spew darkness around him. Fortunately, the unique light of the Advent Rangers' wings and armor warded them and repelled the debilitating aura. As they charged forward to meet their foe, Kara had made it back down to the streets to aid her old teammates who were now recovering to their feet and catching their breath. The Gold Ranger rushed over and dropped her usual stoic demeanor out of genuine concern for her five friends. She came to Nick's side first and helped him rise before throwing her arms around him a big relieved hug. "Everyone! You're okay! We made it back in time!"

"Uh... thanks? Glad to see you too," Nick grunted sheepishly toward his ex-girlfriend.

"Kara? What's going on here? What the hell is happening, and what's with the kids?" Claire asked in shock while pointing at the spectacle before them.

"It's a long story Claire. You'll never believe it, but I promise I'll explain everything later."

Joe nodded quickly and gathered the Vanguard Rangers around him, "All right Kara. Everyone? Let's stay focused right now and try to back them up, okay?"

A short distance away, the Advent Rangers had already locked weapons with their foe. Tyler and Gabby led the charge and raised their guards as Tenebriel brought his weapon laden wings around to strike. The Red and Pink Rangers blocked the attack and held their ground, while Eli vaulted over them with a flying corkscrew leap and smashed his mace right into Tenebriel. He charged his strikes with his water element and even though the mace blows pummeled the armor of the Nephilim, it still could not break through the layers of darkness which coated him.

The Blue Ranger grunted and decided to try a new tactic, "All right... you're not the only one who can get creative. Try this on for size."

He changed his element from water to fire but instead combined the two into a synergy attack. The water from his strikes became superheated from the fire and blasted Tenebriel back further with clouds of searing steam. The Nephilim recoiled for a moment and fell back in a cloud of the blinding smoke while the other Rangers joined in to try out their new abilities. Ethan squared up and held out his axe to focus his combined energies.

As he channeled his earth element and pulled up slabs of damaged concrete from the streets, the large heavy chunks of rock began to coalesce and rotate around a small vortex of air. The spinning pocket of deadly projectiles circled the Nephilim and closed tighter catching Tenebriel inside of it. The Herald roared as it was battered with punishing blows from the concrete chunks that collided with its armor and buffeted it about. Once the rocks were destroyed, Amber stepped up next and saw that the Nephilim's dark wards had been nearly worn away from all the punishment.

She turned to the Purple Ranger and gripped her spear, "Dani, I'm going to take my shot. Think you and the others can cover me?"

"I'm all over it," Danielle answered sprinting forward with her two chakram weapons. While Amber gathered together some combined earth and ice based powers, Dani drew the attention of the Herald with a flying leap attack. Because he own weapons and armor were unique and had more of a connection to the Nephilim, she found she had an equally unusual ability. When she lashed out with her weapons and blocked strikes from Tenebriel, her dual weapons shifted between all five of her teammates' elements at will. As she evaded and parried, her chakrams' auras shifted with her as the situation called.

While she distracted her foe, Tenebriel continued to expend more darkness by creating more shadowy weapons from its wings before the last of its shield had been depleted. Danielle locked the Herald down before turning toward her comrade, "Amber! Now!"

The White Ranger plunged her spear into the ground and a fissure erupted straight at the Herald with a freezing cloud that petrified everything in its path. With another twist of the spear, there was an icequake and the ice that had been created shattered into shards of razor sharp crystals which damaged the Herald even further.

"No... this can't be," the wounded Tenebriel groaned as it slumped over, "This power... how?"

The Advent Rangers gathered together and summoned their Halo Cannon while their older counterparts lined up alongside them with one more shot prepared from their Radiant Arbalest. The Red Advent Ranger took aim while his teammates braced the weapon for discharge, "I told you we were going to send a message. This is your last chance Herald. Get lost or we'll deliver it to the Triumvirate in person."

"How dare you..." Tenebriel spat in outrage as it continued to reel, "You can't do this to me. I am the bringer of the Fifth Seal's Judgement!"

"And now you're ancient history too," Joe called before turning to the Red Advent Ranger, "Ready son? Let's give em some hell. Fire!"

The Vanguard team fired first and the bolt of white light smashed into Tenebriel. The Herald enveloped itself with its wings to shield itself and shrieked as the blast seared away the last of its defenses. Now helpless, wounded, and exposed, Tenebriel watched as the Advent Rangers fired their own cannon and unleashed an explosive burst of golden energy. The follow-up shot swallowed the Herald and completely obliterated the Nephilim in a great burst of heat and light that shook the very streets beneath them.

As the smoke began to clear and the shockwave subsided, both teams of Rangers watched in relief as the skies above began to clear. The shadows and darkness which blanketed the skies gradually began to give way as the light of the late afternoon sun broke through and lit up the blue heavens above. Despite the surrounding streets being in ruins, both Ranger teams put their weapons away and came over to greet each other in a happy reunion. Izzy was the first to engulf her daughter in a protective hug, "Gabby! _Mija_... where have you been? What's happened to all of you?"

While the Pink Advent Ranger struggled to come up with a coherent answer, Tyler hesitantly approached his own father, "Uh... hey Dad. We weren't expecting you guys to be here."

"I'm afraid that Herald delivered some bad news to us about those seals," Joe answered, "When we couldn't get an answer from you guys, we felt we had to step in."

"Dad, I'm really sorry and please don't get angry with Aunt Kara. I know she told you guys we were going to be doing some special training, but I promise we'll explain everything."

"Well whatever training it was, it seems to have paid off," Joe said giving a gentle smile and putting his hands on his son's shoulders, "I'm just glad you're all okay."

At that moment, Danielle cut in with a worried tone, "Sorry Mr. Hale, but you mentioned something about one of the seals of the Eternity Gate... it didn't..."

Claire cut her off and put a calming hand on the Purple Ranger's shoulder, "We'll worry about that later. For now, we'd better clear out and try to get home. Everyone follow us?"

With that, all twelve Rangers called on their powers and took to the skies, hoping to find a safe place to rest, recover, and recount the harrowing events of their recent ordeals.

* * *

Once everything had begun to settle down in the city proper, the two teams of Rangers had decided to return to the house of the the Hale family to sort everything out. Upon returning home in the early evening, Joe and Claire led the crowd inside while the family dog Bao came racing down the hall barking in excitement. Whether it was because there were so many people or because he had a preternatural sense about the danger his owners had been in, it was hard to tell. The snow white Chow Chow nearly bowled the Hales over while trying to jump up and lick everyone he could.

"Whoah! Down boy! Easy there!" Tyler called as he pulled himself free and let Gabby and Amber cuddle the dog instead.

"Oh he's so cute! He's like a big fluffy lion dog," Amber said gushing over the canine while rubbing its cheeks.

As the group entered the living room, they saw Grace, the younger of the two Hale children jump off the couch and run over to greet her family. It was clear she looked distraught and had been waiting and worrying for news. She rushed over to her parents and hugged them both, "Mom! Dad! I was so worried! I got the news there was a really strong monster in the city and you guys were going off to fight it and..."

"And everything is okay now," Claire said reassuringly to her bespectacled daughter. "Everyone is safe and the danger is over. The other Rangers came to help in the nick of time."

"It's a long story Gracie," Tyler said tiredly, "I'm sorry Mom and Dad got called in, but there's a good reason. Trust me."

Grace scrutinized her older brother for a minute before putting her arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder, "Well... you're lucky. Since none of you got hurt, then I guess I can't be too upset either."

A short time later, some pizzas were ordered and everyone settled into the living room to discuss the recent developments. While Amber continued to sit with the dog and stroke his fur, Eli frowned in thought at the news, "This is not a good turn of events. If the Triumvirate have succeeded in breaking another seal, then that means that there's only two more to go."

"There has to be another way to stop that kind of doomsday weapon, right?" Amber asked, hoping for an answer from one of the veterans present. The Vanguard Rangers exchanged uneasy looks with each other before Kara shrugged.

"I may have to do more research... or maybe even ask for Gabriel's help?"

"I still can't believe you guys actually raided Heaven itself and took those Exalted powers," Nick remarked in awe.

"I don't suppose stealing from Heaven is like a super mortal sin or something, is it?" Danny asked half seriously, "I mean, how do you bring something like that up in Confession?"

Izzy gave her husband's arm a light slap and shook her head in mild exasperation. That was when Ethan decided to speak up, "Hey... Mr. Adler made me thing of something. If we have these greater powers now, is it possible we'll be strong enough to go on the offensive? You know, take it right to the Sanctum and fight the Triumvirate head-on?"

"As much as I like the thought, it's still too big of a risk," Tyler said solemnly, "I hate to be the party pooper here, but until we can figure out how to use these powers to their full potential and make a solid plan to counter the Eternity Gate, we may have to leave the direct assault as a last option. Besides, I'm sure the Triumvirate haven't even shown us their full hand and the whole extent of their power yet."

A serious silence fell over the room before Joe cleared his throat and spoke, "But until that time comes, you six can still count on the rest of our help whenever you need it."

"And right now, it looks like we should all try to lighten up a little and celebrate a victory today," Claire smiled carrying over a fresh pizza box, "Anyone up for seconds?"

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the throne room of the Sanctum, Umbriel sat idly in his chair while his sister and brother stood at the observation balcony watching the events unfold on earth. Upon Tenebriel's destruction, the two Nephilim lords gave dismayed looks and walked back inside. Ithuriel turned to the chairs and gave a mild scowl toward his brother, "So much for your Herald, Umbriel. Tenebriel's been destroyed and the power of the Fifth Seal has been discharged."

Umbriel regarded his sibling with a calm smile and raised a finger gesturing for him to wait. Samandriel gave a puzzled look while Ithuriel crossed his arms with an annoyed sigh. Moments later, the throne room doors opened and a Cataphractos warrior entered. It came carrying a large life force urn and approached the throne. The warrior gave a respectful bow and placed the urn at Umbriel's feet before taking its leave. Samandriel walked over as Umbriel got up and took the urn, "Brother? Where did you get that? Was that from Tenebriel?"

"Everything is going according to plan," he smiled, "We may yet salvage victory from a defeat on the battlefield. Perhaps enough to break another seal."

"I'm afraid I don't understand how that is remotely possible," Ithuriel said.

Umbriel took the urn with him as he sat back down to consider it, "I'm simply casting a greater net again Ithuriel. It's time we began to fight smarter, not harder. The seal empowered Tenebriel with the power to spread a great plague of darkness over the land. Why not make use that empowered aura to collect life energy from all the people of the city who had been exposed, which was nearly everyone."

Ithruriel's eye brew wide in shock, "Then you're saying..."

"That we've already collected more energy with this one attack? Possibly enough to break another seal soon? Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," Umbriel said, "Mark my words. These Rangers may have grown in power today, but it will still be too late. When all is said an done, it won't be nearly enough to stop us from achieving our goal... dominion over the earth."

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Now that this greater powers subplot is out of the way, I plan to start moving toward an endgame arc in this series. Looking ahead, you can expect at least two lighter breather episodes before we have to get back to serious mode here. So until then, I hope you enjoyed this arc and thanks again for reading!**


	51. The Sound of Music

**Episode 22: Part 1  
**

As early evening set in over Hyperion Falls, Ethan Larson pulled up to the curb and parked his small green car on the streets of the quiet suburban neighborhood. The Green Ranger got out and ambled up the sidewalk toward a stately white colonial style house shaded by two oak trees. As he headed up the walkway, he could hear the crickets begin to chirp and see the fireflies lighting up the summer air around the neighborhood. He gave the doorbell a ring and waited for a moment before the door opened and he was greeted by his roommate's younger sister, now a sophomore in high school. "Ethan, right? Hi."

"Hey Grace. Is Tyler in?"

She let him inside and led him down the front hall, "Yeah, he's in the living room."

As he entered the wide comfortable living room, he was greeted by the sound of a piano playing along with a familiar female voice. To his surprise, he found his friend and fellow Ranger Amber Woyda singing a song while Mr. Hale played accompaniment on a small piano in the corner. It took a minute for him to recognize the tune Think of Me from the musical Phantom of the Opera. As Amber sang though the last verse, Ethan paused and watched in awed silence while he listened to her clear lovely singing voice. He had known she liked to sing and sometimes volunteered with the local choir for church services. Still, he wasn't sure he had heard her sing before and he was completely stunned at how good she really was. When the song ended, Ethan felt someone clap his shoulder and saw Tyler had come to greet him.

"You okay buddy? I thought you were zoning out for a minute there."

Ethan shook his head in mild embarrassment before walking into the living room, "Sorry... Amber, that was incredible! I didn't know you could sing like that!"

She gave a sheepish smile and shrugged, "Ah thanks... you really think it's that good? I thought it could have been better."

"No, it was great... and I didn't know even you'd be here tonight either," he stammered before turning to his college roommate.

Tyler handed him a local flier before Joe got up from behind the piano with a kind smile, "It seems there's an audition for a community theater show coming up later in the week and Amber wanted to try out for the female lead. She asked me to help practice some songs and I was more than happy to lend a hand."

"Amber's already dragooned Eli and I into participating too," Tyler added, "We'll be playing in the pit orchestra. While you're here, I don't suppose you want to help too?"

"Me?" Ethan balked, "Well I'm not that great of a singer or an actor. Hell, I can't play any instruments either."

Amber handed him some sheet music, "Oh it's all right E! You can still help practice. Come on, it'll be fun! I've got some songs from Phantom here and I could use someone to sing some of the male accompaniment parts."

"Are you sure?" Ethan asked hesitantly, "Tyler and I were planning to catch a movie tonight and have some bro time, you know?"

The Red Ranger gave his friend a sly look after picking up on Ethan's reactions earlier, "Hey no worries man. I think you should. I can just find something else to do tonight."

"Great! If you're free, then you can drive me and my friend Maggie to the mall," Grace chimed in offering her brother his car keys, "We wanted to hang out and do some shopping."

"Geez Gracie, can't Mom take you or something? I don't feel like chaperoning," Tyler grimaced, instantly regretting his prank to fix Ethan up.

"Nope. She's busy. Come on, it'll be fun and I'm sure Maggie would be happy if you came. I think she still kinda has a little crush on you."

Tyler simply mouthed the words "Help Me" before his little sister dragged him out of the room amid the laughter of the others present. When they left, Amber handed Ethan the sheet music hopefully, "Well? What do you say? Are you still game?"

The Green Ranger cleared his throat and gave a hesitant smile, "All right... if you say so."

* * *

Meanwhile, within the gilded halls of the floating Sanctum, the villainous Triumvirate gathered around the great artifact of the Eternity Gate and waited as Umbriel stepped forward holding the large urn in his hands. After having broken five of seven seals on the gate, Umbriel had used some foresight to use the last Nephilim attack to his advantage. It had been prophesied that upon the breaking of one of those particular seals, a great darkness would swallow the land and plague humanity. Although the Herald who had wielded those powers was ultimately defeated by some new powers of the Advent Rangers, it had still allowed Umbriel a chance to absorb vast amounts of vital energy from those who had been affected by the soul sucking darkness.

As Umbriel paused to study the next seal, his brother Ithuriel crossed his arms with a dismissive and almost bored expression, "You do realize that the next Herald you empower with the seal may still be defeated by the Rangers. They are wearing the armor of Celestial Exalts now. That is a serious threat."

"Maybe so, but we may yet find a way to overcome that force with something a little more subtle," Umbriel said as he opened the urn and let energy pour into the next seal. Samandriel, have you lined up the next Herald as I've instructed you?"

The female Nephilim gave a nod and looked on curiously, "Brother, do you really think that you've gathered enough to break another seal? How will this one defeat our enemies?"

Umbriel continued to pour energy into the seal with a calm smile, "There is great power in the spoken word and in music. It has moved mortals, driven them to great actions and stirred their emotions. If we can control those primal aspects of our less advanced cousins on earth, then we'll gain a great advantage over them. I feel our servant Oratoriel will be the one best suited to use these new powers."

As he said that, the seal glowed brighter and split in two releasing another great wave of mystical energy which swirled around the room looking for its new host... one who would act as the next harbinger of the End Times. As the energy swirled about, Umbriel stood by with a satisfied look while the entire hall filled with chaotic disembodied sounds of Celestial voices, speaking, chanting, and singing over each other. To him, these voices were singing an elegy and it was going to be for the Advent Rangers and humanity's free will.

* * *

Over the next several days, Ethan continued to help Amber practice her music for the upcoming auditions. At first, he had been a little hesitant to just sing along for fear of embarrassing himself and he regretted making fun of some of the drama and theater kids in high school. But the more they practiced, the more he strangely found himself having fun and enjoying the experience more. He couldn't be sure if it was a newfound appreciation for the art of performing music, or maybe he was just enjoying Amber's company?

Tyler had joked about it during the last Valentine's Day when Ethan had been matched with Amber through the school's dating program and Ethan had dismissed it. But in the end, he still did go on a friend date with her and had a good time. After all, she was a sweet girl and he always thought she was kinda cute too. Then there had been the recent incident during the trials for the Exalted powers where she had saved his life from drowning. While he was very grateful to her, the fact that she revived him by mouth to mouth contact still made him feel a little embarrassed and weird when he really gave more thought to it.

On that particular day, the Green and White Rangers headed over to the university's main auditorium building where those interested in doing the community theater project wold gather for an information meeting and audition. As they entered the building's front doors, Ethan looked over to his friend, "So... are you ready? You feeling good about everything?"

"Well I'm still pretty nervous," Amber admitted, "But I feel a lot better after practicing with you all week. I really appreciate your helping and being such a great friend in all this!"

She gave him a quick hug making him flush a little, "Oh... sure. Glad I could help."

Just as they parted, the doors opened again and the other Rangers arrived to join them. Tyler and Eli walked in carrying their instrument cases and exchanged a silent look while Gabby and Danielle bounded over to greet Amber. Gabby gave Amber a playful poke and put an arm around her while they walked, "Hey break it up roomie. You haven't even gotten the part yet and you're already celebrating?"

Amber shook her head with a laugh and continued on, "Hey. This is all kind of a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see all of you here today."

"Gabby and I wanted to surprise you and come as your cheering section so you get the part."

"Oh? What about me?" Tyler said with a mock pout before his girlfriend came over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

" _Ay, mi amor_. They'll take any musician they can get. I already know you'll be fine," Gabby replied.

"So E, are you gonna stick around and join the cheering section?" Eli asked while they reached the front sign in desk.

Ethan stopped for a minute and looked to the sign up sheet and then back to his friends, "No."

To everyone's shock, he picked up a pen and signed his name under the audition sheet for the musical's male lead. The Red and Blue Rangers silently exchanged a bemused glance with each other while Amber ignored them and gave an impressed look, "For real? This is so cool! You really want to audition with me?"

"Umm... yes?"

Danielle gave Ethan an encouraging slap on the back, "Damn E, that's pretty ballsy! Break a leg out there!"

Once the girls passed by and made their way inside the theater, Eli pulled Ethan aside and quietly spoke to him, "Are you nuts? You're auditioning cold for the part of Raoul?"

"Hey come on Eli, lay off of him," Tyler said with a quiet laugh, "If he wants to try out and impress Amber, then let him."

Ethan gave a mild huff to his roommate trying to cover himself, "You've got it all wrong Ty. I'm doing it to help Amber. If she auditions with someone who she's practiced with, then she'll feel more comfortable and do better, right? Now let's just drop it and start getting ready, huh?"

As Ethan quickly headed off down the aisle, Tyler shook his head with a sigh and quietly followed while Eli raised a skeptical eyebrow, "For some reason, I'm not totally sure I buy that. Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

A short time later, the auditions began and one by one performers started to recite their pieces hoping to be casted in the show. Unknown to everyone in the auditorium, a menacing figure descended from the skies and began to hover over the main quad of the university. The newest Nephilim Herald named Oratoriel surveyed the region looking for the highest concentration of civilians to attack first. Although it was still summer break for the majority of local college students, there were still a fair number of people milling about campus town for summer semesters, rec activities, and internships. As it descended, the Herald spread a large pair of wings out to cast a shadow below.

Oratoriel had a vaguely feminine figure and avian body features giving her the appearance of a harpy like being, only covered in shiny metallic looking feathers. Like her other fellow Heralds, she wore a signature facial mask made of marble and carried herself with an equally imperious attitude. The Nephilim had been empowered with the freshly broken Sixth Seal and she was determined to make her masters proud of her work. As the people below looked up in panic and noticed the monstrous creature above, Oratoriel opened her mouth and let her new powers flow out.

A strange but beautiful song flowed from the Herald's lips and reverberated in the air as she drifted by the crowds. All the civilians who had heard the haunting song stopped and stood in a bit of a stupor as the melody seemed to seep into their very beings and echo off the mountains just outside the city limits. As the Nephilim's song grew stronger and increased in volume, several other voices seemed to magically superimpose themselves over Oratoriel's giving her song a truly alien and supernatural quality about it. The herald smiled as she drifted by and the dumbstruck civilians on the streets began to follow her like an entranced mob. When she neared the auditorium building, her song began to permeate through the walls and interfere with the music that was already being performed there.

While Ethan and Amber waited their turn, Eli stopped playing his violin and looked to Tyler when other musicians and singers stopped, "Hey... do you hear that strange noise? What is going on?"

Moments later, Eli's question was answered as other civilians around them fell into the same kind of dazed stupor one by one as the otherworldly music drew nearer. Danielle and Gabby hurried from their seats and gathered their friends to head out a back exit leading outside. Danielle looked around in concern, "I have no idea what's going on, but I have a pretty good guess as to who might be responsible."

Once the Rangers escaped out the back and found a safe place behind the building, the six morphed and circled back around to confront the new danger with the protection of their Ranger suits. When they reached the main quad, they found Oratoriel descending to the ground followed by a crowd of people who shuffled about like hypnotized zombies.

"What the... this is kinda creepy," Amber remarked in alarm as she reached for her blaster pistol and turned toward the newest Herald.

"Who are you and what are you doing with these people?" Gabby demanded as she drew her own short sword.

The Herald replied calmly, "I'm here to spread the joyful word through unending song. The Sixth Seal has been shattered and I will draw you mortals into the fold of the obedient masses."

"What the hell? The Sixth Seal is also broken?" Ethan exclaimed in alarm, "How can that be? And so fast?"

"That is not your concern mortal," Oratoriel said directing her next sonic attack at the Rangers, "You will hear my song and cease your resistance."

"The only thing that's going to cease around here is your music career," Tyler answered drawing his blaster pistol, "We're going to make sure you'll only be a one hit wonder."

As the Rangers attacked, Oratoriel began her song again and unleashed powerful waves of sonic energy at her human enemies. Although they were largely protected from the hypnotic waves by their suits, the Rangers staggered under the debilitating effects of the sonic attacks and struggled to focus. With a surprising amount of determination, Amber pushed through and led the way while summoning her spear on the move, "Hey! We don't have time for you! I've got an audition to save! You with me Ethan?"

The Green Ranger gave a nod and charged with her to make a flying leap with their weapons. The large harpy folded her wings like a protective cocoon and deflected the spear and axe before flapping them open to throw the two Rangers aside. The other Rangers formed up and pulled their blasters to fire a volley of shots which momentarily halted Oratoriel. The Herald snarled and shrugged off the energy bolts before returning fire with a super concentrated burst of sonic energy. The powerful blast tore up the ground and swept aside the four other Rangers, completely overwhelming their defenses. As they lay stunned and demorphed from the surprise attack, the Nephilim began to sing again. Without the protection of their suits, Tyler, Eli, Gabby, and Danielle were all caught in the hypnotic music and fell into a trance.

Amber pulled herself to her feet and gasped in alarm seeing her other friends in trouble, "Oh no!"

Oratoriel turned around and faced down Amber and Ethan who were still morphed and now took defensive stances. "And now to deal with the last two of you."

"Make that three!" came a voice which surprised everyone. All the combatants froze in surprise as the morphed Black Nephilim Ranger leapt into the fray with a forward flip that became a jump kick. His foot connected with the side of Oratoriel's head and knocked the Herald away to buy a moment's reprieve. Ethan's eyes went wide, "Logan? What are you doing here?"

The Black Ranger turned and joined the remaining two, "Helping you escape! Come on! We need to fall back and regroup!"

Oratoriel snarled and recovered to her feet before waving her four hypnotized Rangers forward, "You'll pay for that. Rangers, go and destroy your friends!"

As the Black Ranger's power began to wane, he swept his weapon along the ground creating a dark smokescreen wall allowing him, Amber and Ethan to retreat to safety. When the smoke cleared, the Herald growled at letting the last of her enemies escape. For now, it seemed she would have to settle for four Rangers under her power, but those were still good odds. She was sure the next time she would meet the remaining Rangers, they would not be anywhere near as lucky as they had been today.


	52. How Can I Keep From Singing

**Episode 22: Part 2  
**

After escaping from the battlefield, Amber and Ethan found themselves with Logan on the other side of campus town as the smoke dissipated. His suit flickered again and his powers gave out causing him to stagger for a moment. He gave a low growl, "Damn... this is getting really frustrating."

The two other Rangers powered down and Ethan clenched his fists while squaring up against the Rangers' former enemy, "Logan? What the hell is going on here? Why are you doing this?"

"For someone who just saved your skins, you could be a little more grateful," the Black Ranger scowled, "But you're welcome."

Amber sighed and broke up the standoff, "Listen, whatever is going on, could you please just answer the question?"

Logan fixed his eyes on her and wore a grave expression, "I'm sure my sister has told you already, but I promised her I'd make good on this second chance and that I can get back at the Triumvirate for all this. All I know is that Danielle and her friends were in trouble, so I wanted to help."

"You expect us to just believe you?" Ethan asked suspiciously.

"At the moment, you don't have much of a choice," Logan pointed out, "My powers might be really limited here, but you're kind of short of manpower right now too."

Amber frowned and thought things over before giving a nod, "All right... for now, we can call a truce, but if we're going to get help from anyone, we'll need to call Ms. Bishop. I'm sure she can help figure something out."

As Oratoriel continued to spread her influence over the rest of the university and spread out toward the rest of the city, the remaining Rangers fled the area and called their mentor Kara to meet them in a park on the other side of the city. The three waited for a short time until Kara arrived looking a bit harried. She had fled from campus town as well and was concerned about her Ranger team. Knowing that four out of six were now captive and under the enemy's control did not seem to help matters either.

As they met by a fountain, Kara halted when she saw Logan, "What is he doing here?"

"It's a long story Ms. Bishop but you'll have to trust us. He's on our side," Amber answered.

"We think," Ethan added. He and the others told Kara about the Sixth Seal being broken and about how the other Rangers were in trouble. They recounted their battle along with the Herald's siren songs and sonic attacks. When they finished, Kara frowned in thought.

"I see... Simeon's book mentioned something about one of the seals harnessing the power of saintly voices. No doubt the Nephilim have weaponized it and are aiming to use it as a means of controlling the populace."

"Well what are we supposed to do o fight back?" Logan asked impatiently, "Right now that Herald is just having her way with the people of the city and it's only going to get worse."

The four looked at each other in quiet despair before Amber gave a thoughtful look, "What if we found some way to fight that Herald's music with songs of our own? Maybe if i sang something to draw back our friends' attention?"

Kara considered it, "I suppose it could work. It's often been said there's an element of magic in good music, and if the Nephilim's own music has power woven into it, perhaps something natural might work to counter it, or unravel it."

"This isn't going to be like performing in an episode of American Idol," Ethan pointed out, "You'd be doing this in the middle of a battlefield and you might be open to attack."

"Then I'd hope I'd have someone there who will guard me while I try," Amber answered with surprising conviction, "Can I count on you?"

Before Ethan could answer, Logan stepped forward and nodded grimly, "We all will. Leave the Rangers and the footsoldiers to your teacher and I. Maybe your friend could help distract that monster while she sings too?"

Kara pulled Logan aside, "All right, if we're going to do this then we'll need to cement the plan. I was thinking..."

While the two discussed a battle strategy in a sidebar, Amber stepped aside and took a moment to gather her nerves. She fidgeted and idly played with the French braid she wore her hair in before she heard footsteps approach from behind. She already knew it was Ethan as he spoke, "Hey... you okay Amber?"

She turned and faked a weak smile, "I think I'd be lying if I said yes. Compared to this, I'll bet our audition would have been a piece of cake."

"Everything will work out. You'll see."

Amber gave a weak laugh, "You sound awfully certain. Hell, I'm not even sure the plan I suggested will even work. The thought of leading the charge here is kinda scary."

"I know what you mean," Ethan said with a grimace, "I guess it's almost kinda easy for us when when we have Tyler and Gabby leading the way for the team. Now that they're not here, it kinda falls to us now."

"I guess it does... doesn't it?"

A short pause settled between them before Ethan stepped forward and cleared his throat, "About your question earlier... I just wanted to tell you myself that you can count on me because I care about you and want to keep you safe out there."

Amber paused in surprise and looked at him, "I... wait, you don't mean like..."

He wrinkled his features and swallowed his pride, "Yeah... I guess I kinda do. I can't be sure quite when, and I know this probably isn't the time to be saying all this, but if something happens in this next battle, I just wanted to tell you... and that I hope we can maybe talk about this more later, after we save our friends."

Amber smiled gently and touched his arm, "Thank you... I'd like that too."

Their moment was quickly broken up as Kara and Logan rejoined them with their preparations for battle set. Kara led the way and morphed into her Ranger suit, "All right kids. Time to suit up. We'll brief you on the way, but are you guys ready?"

Amber took a deep breath and nodded, "It's showtime."

* * *

Across town, Oratoriel continued on her mission by floating up and down the streets of the city, capturing more victims in her thrall. In between the unearthly songs that she recited, she maintained a melodic humming that kept a small group of followers fixated in a hypnotic trance. The Herald kept those people who she deemed as useful pawns in her personal entourage and among them were the four Rangers whom she had enchanted. As the harpy-like Nephilim floated down the street and into a wide plaza in the commercial district, she grunted in surprise as a volley of blaster fire clipped her from behind. She whirled around with a murderous glare only to see four morphed Rangers confronting her.

After having glided in from behind the ranks of the thralls, Amber and Ethan landed in the plaza along with Kara and Logan at their flanks. Oratoriel paused her droning song for a brief moment to speak to her new enemies, "It seems I've picked up some new fans of my music."

"We're not your groupies," Amber growled, "We're here to save our friends and cut your world tour short."

"With emphasis on the word cut," Ethan added as he hefted his axe.

The Herald scoffed and summoned a pack of foot soldiers to assist her as she began to sing again, "We'll just see about that Rangers."

As she sang, she directed the other four hypnotized Rangers to morph and join the battle on the side of the Nephilim forces. Kara called upon her twin lightning scimitars and turned to the younger Rangers, "All right. you guys know what to do. I'll hold off the Rangers. Logan, clear out the Sentinels so Amber and Ethan can stop that Herald!"

The three drew their weapons and charged forward, "Right!"

The Black Nephilim Ranger twirled his bladed staff around and plowed into the oncoming Sentinels, cutting wide swaths in their ranks to allow his allies to close with their main foe. Meanwhile, Kara met the charge of the four brainwashed Advent Rangers and clashed with them. Despite their having the advantage of numbers and raw power, the four were fought to a stand-still as Kara used her superior skill and experience to lock them down at once. Instead of hurting her students, Kara chose to fight defensively with her twin blades using them only to parry, deflect, and keep the four off balance.

With a grunt, Logan punched aside the last Sentinel in his way and called, "You're clear! Go!"

Now free of the melee, Ethan and Amber faced down the herald who continued her hypnotic song from the rear ranks. Amber took a deep breath and steadied herself before Ethan gave an encouraging thumbs up, "All right Amber, take this overgrown turkey to church."

The White Ranger raised her voice and began singing a song of her own, the Canticle of the Turning. The Celtic style song was one she was familiar with from her own home church as it used the melody of an old folk tune in a cheerful hymn about faith and natural change. As she sang out against Oratoriel, Ethan charged forward and attacked the Herald.

As Oratoriel fell back and began trying to defend itself against the Green Ranger's aggressive push, she found that she was becoming more distracted. Her own melody began to falter and so too did her hold over the people she had mesmerized. Nearby, Kara parried Eli's mace aside before rolling off him and seizing Gabby in a restraining arm lock. As she did, she noticed the Rangers' attacks let up a little and they paused when Amber's song reached their ears. Kara smiled and called over, "Keep it up! It's working!"

While Ethan redoubled his efforts to keep the Herald off balance, Amber repeated a verse of her song with a louder voice so that her friends could refocus their attention on her. Danielle staggered and shook her head out as she started coming back around from the hypnotic daze. "Whoah... what is going on here?"

Tyler blinked and lowered his sword while struggling to regain his own senses too, "How did we... Aunt Kara? What are you doing here?"

"We'll explain later," Kara answered quickly as the Rangers continued coming out of their mental fog, "Right now, we need to deal with that Herald!"

Eli glanced over and caught sight of the Black Ranger as he destroyed the last Sentinel and turned to face the others, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"The right thing," the Nephilim Ranger said before his suit flickered and he made his escape in a cloud of black smoke.

"Logan! Wait!" Danielle called while reaching out but Eli gently restrained her.

"Hold on Dani. We've got other things to worry about right now."

Tyler nodded and pulled out his blaster pistol, "He's right. We've got to help the others! Come on!"

Much to the other Rangers' surprise, they found that their two comrades already seemed to have things well in hand. Oratoriel snarled in fury seeing that she had lost her mental grip over her Ranger bodyguards and leapt away to avoid a swing from Ethan. As Amber stopped singing, she joined him and called her spear to a ready position.

"You think this is going to change anything? If I can't control you, then I'll just have to wipe you out instead!" the furious Nephilim shrieked.

The two Rangers responded by immediately summoning their Exalted forms and swooping forward in a double attack. Oratoriel was caught off guard and driven back by the force of the super powered Rangers' charge. The two moved together in harmony while moving in midair. They blocked the Herald's wing attacks while beating down their enemy's guard in return. After a furious flurry of blows, Oratoriel reeled back in the skies and Amber called forth a large spike of elemental ice.

The Herald gasped and made one last desperation attack, unleashing a sonic scream which shattered the incoming bolt of ice. Unfortunately, it backfired and a cloud of razor sharp ice shards sprayed over the Nephilim like deadly shrapnel. Oratoriel screamed in pain and flailed around blindly before Ethan came hurtling down toward her with his axe charged for a kill shot.

The Green Ranger hacked into the marble mask of the Nephilim with a powerful swing and sent it careening to the ground. As the Herald hit the ground, a large cloud of earth erupted in a billowing column followed by a fiery mushroom cloud signalling the Herald's death. The other Rangers gave a cheer as Ethan and Amber descended amid a cloud of feathers and motes of light before exchanging a high five.

"Damn girl, that was awesome!" Gabby cheered giving Amber a celebratory hug, "You guys made a great team out there!"

"We did... didn't we?" Amber grinned looking over to Ethan.

He gave a nod and laughed softly, "Speaking of teamwork... we should head back to the auditorium and check on the people there too."

By now, many other local residents and people of the city who had mesmerized by Oratoriel's song began to regain their senses again. At the moment, it almost looked like the Herald had been acting like some kind of malevolent Pied Piper, until the Rangers had put a stop to her plot. Danielle remained behind for a moment, keeping her eyes in the direction the Black Ranger had fled to. She had been told about how he helped fight against the Sanctum forces in the last great attack, but seeing it in person now made her start to feel a little differently. Ever since her own trial at the Pharos, she had begun to reconsider her stance toward the artificial Ranger and sympathize with his desire to find a purpose and family.

As the others began to head back toward the university, Tyler turned to the Purple Ranger, "Dani? Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." she replied slowly, "I was just thinking about some personal things just now... that and I was concerned about the breaking of the Sixth Seal. This is all coming really fast now."

"I know what you mean, but let's hope that the last one is a bit tougher to crack open," Tyler said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "We'll figure it out, but until then let's get moving. Standing around isn't going to solve anything today, right?"

She nodded quietly and followed the others as they took off into the skies and headed back toward the school campus.

* * *

Upon returning to the university auditorium building, the Rangers found that a number of the people who had come to try out for the musical had returned. Many of them still seemed a bit out of sorts and took their time recovering from the daze that was caused by the Nephilim's sinister music. As the people settled in, the panel of organizers who had coordinated the events for the day began to make an announcement. Dr. Artman, one of the female music professors at the university stood up and began to speak, "To everyone who came today to audition, we want to thank you for your interest. But in light of the recent monster attack, we've decided it's best to postpone the rest of the tryouts until a later date. We're also short a few musicians in the pit orchestra and..."

"Hold on!" Amber called out interrupting the professor, "Sorry Dr. Artman... I uh, know we're a little late getting back and all but can we still try to perform?"

Eli chimed in and gestured for Tyler to come with him, "You can also count in two more musicians here."

Professor Artman gave a surprised look before glancing to Amber and Ethan who stepped forward, "Really? I suppose we could listen to one more recital today, but are you really sure?"

Amber turned to Ethan and gave him a kind smile while reaching out to squeeze his hand quickly, "I am... what about you?"

The Green Ranger paused and took a deep breath before giving a nod, "All right. Let's go for it."

As everyone went to take their places, Ethan and Amber took to the stage while Tyler and Eli readied their trumpet and violin with the rest of the pit. From the audience seats, Gabby and Danielle exchanged a hopeful smile before the small orchestra began to play. Long strains of rich warm instrumental music filled the room as the musicians played the lead-in to the romance duet "All I Ask of You" from the musical Phantom of the Opera. Amber and Ethan exchanged a quick smile and steeled their nerves remembering their practices with Mr. Hale and their recent ordeals with the Nephilim Herald.

Without a hint of hesitation, they took to their roles singing the parts of Christine and Raoul. Amber led the way singing with her clear voice and practiced pitch before Ethan responded with his own verse. While he was nowhere near as polished or experienced in his performance as she was, his pitch and timing were surprisingly on point bolstering their twos' confidence as they continued on. As they continued to perform, a lone figure stood up in the shadows of the auditorium's second floor balcony watching the show. The Black Nephilim Ranger took in the strains of the duet before looking over to the other Rangers present. He saw his sister Danielle watching the show, unaware of his presence and he gave a small smile to himself before silently departing the building knowing that his job had been done for the day.

Meanwhile the duet had begun approaching its end point and everyone watched as the White and Green Rangers played off their chemistry, continuing to sing in character while taking each others hands.

 _"Share each day with me each night each moment. Say you love me." (You know I do.)_  
 _"Love me, that's all I ask of you."_

As the music swelled into a crescendo, the two Rangers got caught up in the moment and leaned into each other exchanging a long kiss on stage. The event coordinators and some other spectators sat blinking in stunned silence while Gabby and Danielle stood up whistling and cheering from their seats. Down in the pit, Tyler and Eli did a double-take and fumbled over their instruments, nearly losing their place in the sheet music.

Amid the stunned reactions of everyone else around them, Ethan and Amber parted while exchanging a smile and laugh as the music continued to play. They both doubted they'd get a call back for the audition now and at this point, it didn't really matter either. Their city was safe, their friends were showing support, and the two Rangers' feelings had been reciprocated so by all accounts... that was perfectly okay with them.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **To reply to the Guest review from the prior chapter, that's a very good observation. I did take some inspiration from MMPR and Zyuranger in crafting Logan's character. He does share some traits with Burai, along with the conflicted sibling relationship. I also meant for him and Tyler to have a similar Jason vs Tommy dynamic too. Whether Logan ends up like Burai did... well, I guess we'll have to wait and see. Thanks for the good comment!**


	53. Tough Lessons

**Episode 23: Part 1  
**

It was a busy late afternoon at the Mugshot café as Ethan Larson finished wiping down the counters and prepared to hand things off to the next shift. He prepped another pitcher of house brewed ice tea which had been a popular special during the hot month of August. He also noted that more students were coming back to patronize the café as school would be starting up again in just a couple weeks. It had been a busy summer and a lot had happened so he decided to enjoy it while he could and that would start with serving two of his friends at a corner table.

He came over and refilled the ice tea glasses of Danielle and Amber as the two girls sat chatting and passing the time. He flashed a grin and gave his new girlfriend Amber a quick kiss on the cheek as he went about his work, "Hey, are you really waiting up here until I get off?"

"Sure. Why not?" the White Ranger replied, "We were going to go out and hit the town afterward."

"I don't know about you two, but it's still a bit too hot outside for me," Danielle said taking a sip of her drink, "I can't wait for the cooler autumn weather to come through."

Ethan gave a chuckle to Amber as they squeezed hands, "That's fine too. Good weather for cuddling, right?"

Danielle rolled her eyes before seeing Tyler enter the café. She waved the Red Ranger over to the table and offered him a chair, "Hey Ty. What's up? Maybe you can save me from all the mushiness going on here. It looks like our two lovebirds are still in the honeymoon phase."

"Oh, trust me. When it wears off a little, that's when things get interesting," he said in bemusement, "That's probably why I'm here right now."

"Oh? Trouble in Paradise?" Ethan ribbed his friend while handing him a drink.

Tyler gave a mild snort, "Recently Gabby brought up this whole deal about a sixth month anniversary and asked me what we were going to do for it. I didn't even know those were a thing!"

"Well some girls place importance on it," Danielle said thoughtfully, "Personally, I've always thought unless it was celebrating a year, those occassions were kinda dumb and pointless."

"I know, right?" Tyler sighed, "Anyways, I asked her if it even mattered since we've been hanging out since we were toddlers."

Amber winced, "Ouch. Bad move. I take it you're in the doghouse right now?"

"Unless I can plan a fun date activity to make up for it by next weekend," Tyler mumbled in dismay, "I was thinking we could try out a new dance club across town and go salsa dancing. The only problem is… I suck at dancing."

"Well you're in luck," Danielle said rising from the table, "It just so happens I know a thing or two about Latin dancing."

The others laughed as she shook her hips a little and starting to half-sing the Cuban Pete song, "Just give me a few days and I will teach you to chic-chicky-boom, chic-chicky-boom, chic-chicky-boom."

After the laughter died down, Amber scratched her chin, "Speaking of, where is Gabby anyway?"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Gabrielle Winthrope stood the gymnasium of a local elementary school while a small crowd of school children were busy enjoying the activities of a "Fun Fair" that had been set up to welcome the kids back to school. As Gabby's mother was a teacher at the school, she had been one of the organizers and was busy looking after things. Not surprisingly, the Pink Advent Ranger had been "volunteered" by her mother to work one of the booths. While she didn't mind doing something nice for the kids, she grumbled a little bit at it consuming one of her free days when she wasn't working.

On that particular day, she asked for Eli's help to come along and supervise their booth which was a miniature shooting gallery where kids could take aim at targets with nerf guns that fired suction cup darts. Unfortunately, the kids often couldn't wait to let Eli reset all the targets and had some fun taking target practice on the Blue Ranger instead. As he came back to the edge of the stand where Gabby was taking tickets, he sighed in annoyance and pulled off a few suction darts from his face, "You know, credit where it's due but those little monsters have surprisingly good aim. Tell me again why you dragged me here?"

"Because everyone else was busy today and I'm still kinda mad at Tyler too."

"Which is a nice change of pace," Eli agreed pulling the last sticky dart off his face, "Whenever I make jokes, I catch enough heat from you girls anyway."

Their mutual gripe session was broken up as a youngish woman in her early thirties approached. She wore a pink summer blouse over some light jeans and her long dark brown hair was tied up in a neat ponytail. Her overall look was accented by a pair of stylish eyeglasses giving her a smart appearance. She smiled as she watched some kids run by before she approached the Rangers. "Excuse me. Hi. Are you Gabby Winthrope?"

The Pink Ranger paused and turned toward her in surprise, "Yes. I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The woman laughed and extended a hand, "No. But your mother would. My name is Laurel Coleman. I'm going to be starting a new teaching job here this year."

Gabby exchanged a polite greeting and introduced Eli before he went back to tangling with the kids, "So Ms. Coleman... you said you knew my Mom?"

Laurel laughed, "To be honest, she and the other Vanguard Rangers had been my heroes since I was a little girl growing up here. Your mother was responsible for saving my life from a demon a long time ago, and she also inspired me to become a school teacher just like her."

"Oh wow! That's awesome," Gabby smiled with pride for her mother, "You think you'd ever want to take up wearing some pink spandex too?"

Laurel laughed, "Oh gosh no. I'm a lot of things, but a warrior I am not. I was hoping I could say hello to your mother again when I learned she taught here. It's been several years since I went off, got married, and took a job back here."

Gabby looked around and pointed toward the other end of the school, "Ah... well, I'm sure she's probably around somewhere that way. It was nice to meet you and I'll definitely let her know you came by."

As Laurel departed and gave a friendly wave, Gabby turned back to the booth and came over to help her teammate when she heard him yelp from being pelted again by a fresh volley of sticky darts from the impatient children.

* * *

Up in the halls of the Sanctum, Umbriel stood in the great throne room pondering over the condition of the Eternity Gate. The giant ornamented relic shimmered in the ambient light with its colorful encrusted jewels and its gilded edges. The Nephilim lord continued to look over the central structure ringing the portal of the gate. Lining that gold plated fixture were six shattered seals all save for one. That one last seal was the only thing standing in the way of the Nephilim carrying out their final plan to subjugate the mortals of earth. As he studied the seal, he heard his brother Ithuriel speak from somewhere nearby, "It seems this final lock will not be so easy to open, brother."

Umbriel turned around slowly and calmly regarded his other peer as he entered the chambers, "Oh? Pray tell brother. Have you made any other breakthroughs in your lab?"

Ithuriel came to study the last remaining seal as is glowed and shimmered in the ambient light, "Nothing substantial anyway. You were clever in unlocking the last two seals with relative ease, but I feel this one will be the real challenge."

"I'm listening."

Ithuriel sighed and crossed his arms, "From what I've gathered so far, this last seal will require a few added conditions. It would seem to require an unusually large amount of power but there may also be a bit of a sacrificial component to it as well, to test those opening the gate to see if they are really prepared to go all the way."

"Sacrifice? Like what?" Umbriel asked curiously, "Can we just sacrifice a Herald? Or maybe offer some precious metals and incense?"

"I can't be certain yet," Ithuriel admitted as he kept his eyes fixed on the prize. If there was a way he could seize the power of the gate and usurp Umbriel at that moment, he would have been more that willing to do so. But now was not the time. For now, it would be best to bide one's time and be patient. "I believe I will go back to my lab and study this some more."

Umbriel grimaced in slight impatience, "Fine. But what are we supposed to do in the mean time? Shouldn't we be keeping those Rangers on the defensive and not give them a chance to really regroup?"

"I believe I can help you with that Umbriel," said another voice as the female member of the Trimvirate arrived to make her appearance. Their sister Samandriel had overheard her brothers' conversation and decided to make herself useful. "I think I've got a Herald who should be able to handle such a task. He may be able to provide us with a little bit of sport too."

"Really? And what angle are we going with here?" Ithuriel scoffed dismissively, "Shape shifting? Mind control? Infiltration?"

Samandriel smiled and held up what looked to be a large empty leash, "No. Just pure destruction... targeted toward our enemies of course. Raziel seemed to be a bit restless so I thought I'd let him get some exercise and go hunting."

The two other males of the Triumvirate exchanged a curious look before Ithuriel frowned to his brother, "Umbriel... you do realize you're indulging our sister's frivolous whims here. Surely you'll recall that Herald."

Instead, the first lord simply shrugged, "Perhaps, but I don't see the harm in letting her have some fun today."

Umbriel looked to Samandriel and then turned back to the Gate, "I leave things to you today sister. As for you Ithuriel, keep me updated when you make any further progress on your research."

The scholar gave a little bow of his head and walked off wearing a mild sneer, "Oh you can bet that I will, brother."

* * *

Later that day as the Fun Fair began to wind down, Eli joined Gabby as she met up with her mother and the new teacher Laurel by some of the outdoor booths on the playground. By now, some of the other event volunteers began to clean up some of the booths and gather the kids so that they could wait for their parents to pick them up. The four took that time out to relax a little bit and chat over some spare cans of soda pop. After a few minutes of small talk, Laurel sighed and looked around, "You know, in some ways, I think I must be crazy coming back here right now. When I was a little girl, there were regular demon attacks and now I heard there are more monsters who've been showing up lately."

"Oh, well you shouldn't worry," Eli said trying to sound offhanded about it, "We've got a new team of Power Rangers who have been keeping the peace around here."

"I've heard that too," Laurel nodded, "I'm guessing you're a fan of them, like I was?"

Eli smirked, "Well... if I have to be totally honest, I kinda think the current Blue Ranger is the coolest one of all."

Gabby gently rolled her eyes to herself but Laurel didn't seem to notice and turned to address her childhood hero, "Isabel, do you think everything will be okay? I mean, I know you and your old team are semi-retired from going off and fighting monsters, but I'm curious to know what you think of this new team that seemed to come out of nowhere."

Izzy gave a kind smile and came over to put an arm over her daughter, "Well... so far I think they've been doing a great job and I don't really mind them taking the lead either. Better that the younger generation step up now but if they ever came and asked for my help, I'd be happy to give it."

"I guess you're lucky you don't have the same kind of weight on your shoulders as your mom, did? Right?" Laurel asked, oblivious of the real truth.

"Well, that's one way of putting it," the younger Pink Ranger said, "I wouldn't be sure I could fill those shoes exactly the same way Mom did."

"Oh I don't know about that," Laurel said with a kind laugh, "For one thing, I can tell the strong resemblance you have with her, just by looking at you."

Eli gave a sigh and turned away for a minute fearing that with all these girls gathered around, they might start talking about more boring girly things. In a way, his prayers were suddenly answered for some new excitement, but it wasn't quite what he was expecting or wanting either. To his surprise, he heard several people and children cry out in terror as the remains of a wooden booth went sailing by overhead. They crashed several yards away and from the opposite direction, the Blue Ranger spied a large supernatural beast that almost looked like it was some kind of Celestial chimera.

The Nephilim Herald Raziel had the body of a griffin-like creature with large powerful leathery wings and lion paws with sharp nails. It's tail looked to have a sort of scorpion stinger while the beast had multiple heads. The center bore the humanoid Nephilim mask while the other two were that of a ram and reptilian creature. Despite its abominable visage, the creature was draped in an armored carapace to protect its body and it was stylized with Celestial runes, filigree, and ornaments. Eli gawked a moment, "What the hell is that thing and what is it doing here?"

"We'll figure that out later Eli! Come on, we've got to stop it!" Gabby called as she joined her comrade and brandished her morpher. The two instantly morphed in a swift motion and drew their weapons to join the battle.

Nearby, Laurel stared in utter shock at the surprising development. Izzy's daughter was a Ranger too? Izzy whirled around with a deadly serious look while she pulled her own morpher from her purse, "Laurel! Gather the kids and try to get clear of the area, now!"

As the younger teacher hurried to direct some nearby children to safety, she halted as another figure descended from the skies to cut off their escape. Eli blinked in surprise as they saw Samandriel hover nearby and drop a handful of stones which formed into a platoon of Sentinel warriors. She had come to supervise the mayhem but was surprised the Blue Ranger was present there. "Eli? This wasn't part of the plan. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question!" he shouted as he and Gabby both leapt away from the chimera monster that barreled past them.

"You can chat with your girlfriend later Eli! We've got other things to worry about!" Gabby called as she raised her weapon and prepared to engage the bestial Herald Raziel. Meanwhile, the sanctum foo-tsoldiers were already swarming the other end of the carnival ground and began taking prisoners starting with Laurel and several of the kids.

As the two Advent Rangers hesitated and saw that their attention was split, Izzy raised her Keyrune as the chimera charged forward and tried to run her over. While the older Pink Ranger didn't have time to morph, she called up a hasty wall of wind just in time to throw the monster off balance. As it tripped and fell, it lashed out with its paws in a wild flailing swipe which batted Izzy away. She tumbled hard to the ground and fell on her shoulder causing Gabby to cry out in fear for her mother.

"Mom!"

Izzy rolled over and turned to her daughter while wincing in pain, "Gabby! Go save the kids!"

Without a second thought, the Pink Ranger threw herself at the chimera instead and began to attack it furiously with her rapier. The monster howled as it backed away from the prone Izzy and recoiled from the Pink Ranger's onslaught as she was determined to defend her parent first. While his teammate went berserk, Eli turned and decided to try and do something about the civilians giving a low curse under his breath.

He charged into the Sentinels and smashed several of them apart with his mace and a few martial arts moves, but there were still too many to cut through. Although he could hold his own, he doubted he could reach some of the hostages in time as they were being dragged off. He decided on another strategy instead. "Samandriel! Call off the attack! I don't want to fight you!"

"Nor do I want to fight you," she replied from midair, "But there's still the business of killing the other Rangers, and my mission..."

"Forget the Nephilim's mission! Do what we humans do and make your own!'" he pleaded.

She grimaced, "But the seals... we are so close. We can change the whole world."

"But you'd have to destroy it in the process. Would you really want to erase all this? Along with me?" Eli asked as he fought off a few more Sentinels.

Samandriel hesitated and wore a conflicted look before waving her hand and whisking away the remaining Sentinels along with some of their captives. Eli gave a frustrated groan and turned to help Gabby as he saw her dodging some pounces from the chimera. The two Rangers made a leaping attack but were swatted down by the Herald's scorpion tail, then thrown aside as its three heads unleashed jets of different elemental breath weapons. As they struggled to get back up, the Herald was bombarded by a rain of blaster fire from above as the other Advent Rangers swept in to assist their comrades.

Raziel snarled and fired off one more cloud of fire and ice to create a smokescreen before retreating the field. Once the ground was clear, Tyler holstered his blaster and helped Eli stand up again, "Eli? What happened here? Are you guys okay?"

The Blue Ranger pointed over to where Gabby was tending to her mother. Izzy lay on the ground clutching her arm wondering if maybe she had broken something or popped the arm from it's socket. Gabby powered down and helped her mother sit up, "Mom! Are you okay?"

Izzy grimaced and gave a nod but regarded her daughter with a degree of disappointment and frustration, "Gabrielle! What were you thinking? Why didn't you listen to me back there?"

"I wasn't going to let you get killed, Mom!" she protested.

Izzy shook her head, "We're Rangers, _mija_. We all know the risks. Remember, our duty is to always protect the lives of others first. Now the enemy have taken some of them prisoner."

"But Mom..." Gabby argued but Izzy admonished her.

"Not now Gabby. We'll talk about this later."

The Pink Ranger gave a deflated sigh as the others gathered around and prepared to make some calls for a little extra help in this troubling situation.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **To anyone who has read my Vanguard series, yes. The guest character here is in fact the same minor character Laurel, except she's all grown up now. :)**


	54. Of Students and Teachers

**Episode 23: Part 2  
**

After early evening set in, everyone had returned to the Wintrhope's family home in the near suburbs of the city. Gabby sat on one of the couches in the living room wringing her hands in concern while watching her father pace restlessly in a corner. On another nearby couch in the room, Izzy sat holding an icepack to her arm while her old teammate Claire sat with her and examined the injury. Tyler sat on the couch beside Gabby with a comforting arm over his girlfriend and given the circumstances, she had completely forgotten their recent argument. he cleared his throat, "Hey Mom... is Aunt Izzy going to be okay?"

Claire took another minute to study her friend's arm before giving a little grimace, "It's a little hard to tell if anything is broken. I might need you to come in the hospital so we can do some x-ray scans."

"Sure thing Claire. I'll gather the boys and get the car ready right away," Danny said before giving a serious but concerned look toward his wife, "Iz, do you need anything else?"

"For you to just calm down mi amor," Izzy smiled appreciatively before wincing in pain. Ever since they were young, Danny had always been a laid back person who liked to joke around, but when people he loved and cared about were in trouble, he became a completely different person. "We've all taken much worse injuries in the past."

"I know Iz. It's just..."

Gabby called over to her father, "It's okay Dad. Don't worry. Aunt Claire will take care of Mom, and I promise the rest of us will take care of the monster who hurt her. It's personal now."

He nodded and left the room as Claire took some cloth and began wrapping a makeshift sling to secure Izzy's injured arm. The other Advent Rangers sat quietly contemplating the situation as Izzy fixed her eyes on her daughter who was stewing quietly, "You have that look in your eyes Gabrielle. I know what you're thinking right now."

"Can you blame me?" Gabby asked, "That Nephilim hurt you and I want to tear that monster apart right now."

Izzy shook her head, "Which is why you have to stop and think right now, mija. You're angry and upset and you're letting your own selfish feelings cloud your judgement. That's why I lectured you earlier after the battle."

"So am I supposed to just turn off my feelings and not care?" Gabby asked.

"No. You have to accept those feelings and let them make you stronger when it's appropriate," Izzy said, "But you also have to be smart enough when to know when that time is. Trust me, when I was your age, I was the same way sometimes... being kinda selfish and overemotional."

"Hmm, sounds about right," Claire quipped quietly giving her best friend a teasing smile while she continued to wrap the sling.

Gabby sighed and nodded toward her mother before speaking calmly, "All right... the important thing now is rescuing those people who got captured. Who knows what Samandriel might do to them?"

"I have a feeling she's not sure herself," Eli admitted from a nearby chair, "I think I had confused her when I tried asking her to call off the attack before. She didn't seem too willing to take hostages earlier, but she did so anyway when she retreated."

"I think it's more odd she didn't seem to want to take any swings at you individually," Danielle pointed out, "Maybe she really does have some kind of weird crush on you after all."

Eli huffed and rolled his eyes, "Listen... whatever the case, maybe we can use this to our advantage. We can take what Mrs. Winthrope said about emotions and priorities and turn it around on Samandriel."

"You have a plan Eli?" Amber asked curiously.

"Well, I admit it's not the most sane plan, but it might be worth a shot. The Nephilim seemed like they wanted to pick a fight with us to day so I'm suggesting we go and lure them out. If that Herald attacks, Samandriel will be close by and so will the hostages. Maybe I can stall her or reason with her while the rest of you save the hostages and delay the Nephilim?"

Tyler nodded and stood up, "You're right Eli. It's a little risky, but it's still the best plan we've got right now. Let's go. If those grade-schoolers are still in danger, then we don't have any more time to waste."

* * *

Later that evening, Laurel Coleman sat huddled with a small group of the school children who had been captured along with her in the Nephilim attack. The kids all looked tired, hungry, and afraid as they sat gathered around her for protection while the monstrous chimera Raziel stalked around them. Everyone had been taken to the ruins of an old abandoned chapel in the woods a little further outside the suburbs. That site had some historic significance and the chapel that stood there had been used by the pioneers going west before attempting to cross the Rocky Mountains.

For now, it seemed like the mysterious pale angelic woman who stood at the edge of the church ruins was the only thing keeping the large monster from eating the prisoners. A cool evening breeze blew taking off the edge of the summer heat and Laurel was grateful they weren't freezing cold right now. She took a deep breath and called out to Samandriel, "Hey! What are we doing here? Can you please let us go?"

The beautiful fair skinned woman in white robes with long silvery hair glanced over toward her and sighed, "I'm afraid I can't. I haven't decided what to do with you yet."

"I promise we won't get in your way. Please, the kids are scared and just want to go home," Laurel pleaded, "We don't want to fight."

Samandriel stopped as Eli's words echoed in her mind and she almost felt a twinge of pity for the defenseless miserable looking kids who had been dragged into this. Wasn't this a little bit of the same thing going on with the opening of the Eternity Gate. The Nephilims' conflict was with the Heavens after all. Maybe humanity really had just been dragged into it against their own will. After all, her doing this today had been for show, in case other agents of the Sanctum were watching her. She had backed off and stayed her hand today, because a human man had appealed to her and asked her to show compassion. She would have pondered this further, but Raziel immediately reared up and tensed.

It had been tasked to attack the Rangers only so that meant they must have been nearby. Maybe looking for the children? Samandriel nodded to the Herald, "Go."

The chimera bounded away into the dark brush to hunt down its enemies. Samandriel turned to Laurel and gave a pointed look, "I will return shortly. Do not think of going anywhere."

She spread her wings and took off into the night sky to follow Raziel and take care of the Rangers if they were nearby. Laurel turned back to some of the kids and weighed the options in her head. Despite what that Nephilim had said, now was their chance to make an escape. It was risky, but it was better than not trying at all. She gathered the kids and quickly led them from the ruined chapel, hoping to find a way to safety down the winding forest trails.

* * *

Some distance away, the six Advent Rangers touched down to gather their bearings after flying low over the area where the kids were taken. There was a large forest preserve near the school which eventually fed into a much greater forest which spread out from the outskirts of Hyperion Falls toward the distant mountain ranges to the west. To their surprise, the Rangers heard movement from the edge of the large clearing they were resting in. Moments later, the large beastly chimera burst through the treeline and gave a savage roar before Samandriel came floating over the low horizon to track her pet's progress.

She paused and floated down to momentarily restrain the Celestial beast as the Rangers all prepared for a fight. "Rangers... you're here for the prisoners? You can have them, if you can get through us."

Eli stepped forward and took a deep breath, "Wait! This is all for show, isn't it, Sam?"

"Step aside Eli, now is not the time to..."

"It's the perfect time," he interrupted, "You said it before. We don't have to do this. You don't actually want any harm to come to those children and we both know it. Your Herald here might want to tear us to pieces, but you yourself don't. Isn't that right? You're just doing this to play along with the rest of the Triumvirate?"

"Eli..."

"Samandriel, listen to me," the Blue Ranger pleaded, "We don't have a lot of time. It won't be long before that last seal is broken. You'll have to choose a side and you can't sit on the fence any longer. Please... help us."

Samandriel hovered with a conflicted look and remained silent until there was another rustling in the brush and everyone turned to see Laurel and the children enter the clearing. Because of the winding forest path, Laurel took the easiest for the kids to walk on and accidentally led them right into the middle of the standoff. Samandriel tossed a handful of marble spheres to summon some soldiers before taking to the skies. She decided to wash her hands in the matter and let the events play out as they would today. There was no way she could continue to focus in this battle anymore.

The herald snarled and bounded forward to attack while Gabby made a mad dash to aid Laurel and the children. As the Sentinels closed in, Gabby readied her rapier and pulled her blaster pistol as well. To Laurel's surprise, Gabby offered it to her with a nod, "Ms. Coleman, I could still use a hand protecting the kids. How would you like to be an honorary Pink Ranger today?"

Laurel blinked in shock before breaking into a wide smile. She took the pistol and squared off against the incoming infantry of the Sanctum, "It'd be a privilege."

The children stayed down and watched in awe as their new school teacher give the Pink Ranger a fist bump and then leveled her weapon toward the enemy monsters. The moment that Laurel fired her first blaster shot, Gabby sprinted forward and launched an aggressive attack. The Sentinels caught in the flank took futile swings at her while Gabby nimbly dodged and tumbled around them with athletic grace and agility. She moved through their ranks and cut down several soldiers at a time while Laurel laid down volleys of covering fire and occasionally hit an advancing Sentinel.

Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield , the Rangers all circled the Raziel to try and corral the beastly Herald. As it charged one way, Tyler slashed the ground with his blade halting the creature with a wall of fire. It abruptly changed direction only to run into a palisade wall of ice spikes which Amber called up with her spear. The monster snarled and smashed the ice barrier apart with its paws only to be pelted by another hail of blaster fire from Eli, Danielle, and Ethan.

Raziel turned and lashed its tail around to try and mow down the Rangers but they all leapt clear and took to the air with their wings. Unfortunately, they only had a moment to breathe before the Herald reared its three heads up and fired off its breath weapons filling the sky with jets of elemental energy. The airborne Rangers rolled and tumbled clear with deft aerial maneuvers to evade the attacks while the monster took to the air as well.

"Damn! This guy is really starting to tick me off," Danielle called to her comrades as she veered away from the flying Nephilim who gave chase.

Back on the ground, the Pink Ranger made her way back around after cutting a swath through the enemy troops and moved to assist Laurel against the last three soldiers who came at the small group of kids. Everyone watched as the courageous teacher dodged past a Sentinel and kicked another back into its comrade before Laurel pulled the trigger and blasted both of them apart. She gasped as the last remaining minion grabbed her from behind but she aimed the pistol down and blew off its foot before she broke free and whirled around, firing one more blaster shot at point blank range to destroy it.

Laurel gave a gasp from the exhilaration of the fight as she stumbled over to her knees to rest and process what she had just done. Several of the kids gathered around her giving cheers and seeing if she was okay as Gabby came over to with a proud nod, "Thanks for the assist Ms. Coleman. I think you missed your calling to be a Ranger."

Laurel gave a tired smile and handed the Pink Ranger back her blaster pistol, "Thanks, but I think I'd just be happy looking after the kids in my own way."

The kids looked up and marveled at their local female superhero before them as Gabby gave a little wave to them, "Okay kids, I need you to do me a favor right now. Just be brave and look after your teacher for me right now. I'm going to take care of everything now."

She turned back toward the fight and saw that her teammates had returned to the ground and were trying to find a good angle to attack the feral Nephilim. She reached for her morpher and called upon her Exalted powers to take on an even greater form. The female armored angel streaked forward leaving behind contrails of pink and blue energy as she took on Raziel in a surprise flank attack.

She surprised her fellow Rangers until Tyler gave a quick wave, "Wait, hold off for a minute everyone. I think she's got this one."

Gabby darted ahead and dodged past the chimera's tail strike before swatting the stinger away with her blade. As she continued to close, Raziel fired a three pronged breath weapon at the Pink Ranger but she responded by enveloping herself in a small whirlwind of combined air and water which deflected the breath attacks. She leapt high and broke the tornado causing the violent pockets of air to slam into Raziel and throwing it off balance. The Pink Ranger dove down on her foe at close range and began to pummel with with a barrage of charged rapier thrusts that were only enhanced by her Exalt form. With another swipe of her Wind Slicer, the Herald was wounded and thrown back several yards.

As the other Rangers regrouped around her Gabby called out to the Herald, "I've had enough of you Nephilim! It's time for us to put you down! Eli? Back me up, here?"

"You got it," the Blue Ranger called as he called on his Exalted form as well.

Gabby and Eli streaked forward and circled the Herald several times to lock it down from charging. As they penned it in, Gabby stirred up a bubble of violent air to keep her foe immobilized from flying while Eli poured on water and fire into the bubble which created a chamber of scalding steam that hurt and blinded Raziel even more. When their combined attack reached a crescendo, the two made a criss-cross strike on their enemy to land mortal blows upon it.

The bubble of wind and water burst apart as the Nephilim gave one last howl of fury and exploded. Both Eli and Gabby made a skidding landing as a plume of the slain Nephilim's feathers and golden flames rained down amid the remnants of the Rangers' blue, pink, and red contrails.

"Woohoo! Nice kill!" Danielle cheered as the others came over to congratulate their two friends, "You were really fired up on that one."

Gabby smiled and turned back to where Laurel and the freed children were watching and cheering from a distance, "Thanks. I had a lot to make up for, and thanks again for the help Eli."

"No worries," he replied gesturing back to the civilians, "Now come on everyone. Let's get these people back to safety and call it a day."

* * *

Late that night, the Rangers returned to the school grounds with all the rescued hostages and made sure they all got home safely. The kids were all shaken from the experience, but none the worse for wear. At the moment, many of the kids had forgotten about their discomfort and were more excited to be hanging out with real life Power Rangers. They had heard from their parents about the original Rangers who had protected the city but now the kids were all star-struck at getting to be around this newer younger team.

The next day, the six Rangers took some time to sleep in and recover from their skirmish with the Sanctum before meeting again in their coffee house in campus town. Now that Laurel was now privy to their secret, she had been invited to join them and sort things out from the ordeal. As they all sat together, the teacher thanked Ethan as he served her a cold drink before turning to the others, "You know... I just wanted to thank you again for saving all of us yesterday. I know things got kinda crazy and I feel bad that Mrs. Winthrope got hurt in the process."

"That's okay," Gabby said with a kind smile, "By all accounts, Mom is going to be okay and I'm sure she'd have been proud of the way you stepped up and helped us too. That was pretty heroic."

"Well... I don't know about that," Laurel admitted sheepishly, "You were still the one who took down that monster the other day."

Now it was was the Pink Rangers turn to be modest, "Honestly, I had a bit of help and my mother helped put some things into perspective for me too. I guess even outside the classroom she never stops teaching, does she?"

Laurel smiled, "I guess it comes with the territory. We could always stand to learn new things."

"Speaking of, I wonder what the Triumvirate's next play is going to be," Eli mused aloud, "After all, Samandriel was really acting funny and I can't help but wonder what's up with her."

As the others began to chatter and speculate, Gabby turned to Tyler with an apologetic look, "Hey Ty... uh, while we're here I wanted to apologize to you about getting upset over the whole anniversary thing too. Considering what Mom told me, in hindsight it seemed kinda stupid and selfish of me too."

"Oh... don't sweat it," he replied waving it off, "But if you want, we can still do something fun on that day. I was thinking of taking you salsa dancing."

"Really?" Gabby asked in happy surprise, "But wait... I thought you hate dancing."

"I do. But since it makes you happy, I figured it couldn't hurt to give it another try," he admitted with a shrug, "Besides, I already recruited Dani to coach me and I don't think she's going to let up on teaching me either."

The Purple Ranger gave a playful laugh from nearby and grabbed Tyler by the arm to pull him out the door, "That's right. Time's a wasting Hale. Gabby, I'm stealing your boyfriend for the next few days to whip him into a lean mean Latin dancing machine."

"Great. Have fun. Just bring him back in one piece," Gabby waved nonchalantly while Tyler gave a startled look of dismay while being dragged out the door.

"Wait... what?"

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Sanctum, Samandriel stood in one of the open air aeries toying with some of the little oculus creatures that the Nephilim used as their spies. She considered the defeat of Raziel which had not been a major loss, but her thoughts drifted more toward the words of Eli in their recent encounters. While part of her was still excited that only one seal remained and that she and her brothers were close to achieving their original goal, part of her was also reluctant. In this past year or so of direct battle with the humans, she had begun to question her motives about a lot of things.

She had to admit that there was something about the humans that fascinated her. Even for lower beings with all their flaws, there was still something intriguing and admirable about their race and she found herself more and more drawn to them. Had she found something noble and admirable about these Rangers? Perhaps even more so with the Blue Ranger himself who expressed his own admiration for her. Perhaps it was a combination of curiosity and personal infatuation that had gripped her and she found herself reluctant to commit to her original mission with the same zeal. Was it at all possible that maybe she and her fellow Nephilim were wrong?

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard someone else enter the aerie and approach her. The little oculi scattered to their perches as Ithuriel entered with an impassive expression. Samandriel regarded him coolly, "This is a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Ithuriel scrutinized her and folded his arms within his robes, "I came to tell you that Umbriel is waiting to talk to you about the loss of Raziel."

"All right. I understand he might be a little unhappy right now, but it's just a minor setback in the grand scheme," she said as she began to walk past him to head for the door. She stopped abruptly as he caught her by the arm.

"I'm beginning to wonder what your grand scheme is," he said, "Your curiosity with the humans has become problematic. I have reason to believe it's making you soft and clouding your judgment."

Samandriel glared at him incredulously, "Are you really calling my loyalty into question, brother? How dare you! Umbriel will hear..."

"Spare me the hysterics, sister. Umbriel has indulged your whims out his own affection for you. You may have our brother fooled, but not me."

She broke free of his grip and stormed past him toward the door. She stopped when she heard him call sternly, "Be very careful Samandriel. I'm warning you to think very hard and remember just who it is you're loyal to."

"Considering your own failed track record, don't make any threats you can't follow through on."

She took a deep breath to steady herself before leaving the room in a huff while Ithuriel watched her go. As the chamber door closed, the Nephilim lord cast a level gaze over the chattering oculi and quietly followed her out with a contemptuous snort.


	55. Ties that Bind

**Episode 24: Part 1  
**

A new school year had just begun at Hyperion University bringing the promise of change and new opportunities, along with the dread of new homework assignments and challenges for the students. The heat of summer had begun to dissipate giving way to the cooler moderate winds of early September in the mountains. After the chaos and reunions of move-in week for the college students, the Advent Rangers had all started to enjoy the feeling of being a little more experienced and established in their place on campus. For one who was already more of a veteran, Danielle Kilbourne took some time to go over her new class schedule for her Junior year. She sat outside by the front patio of the Student Union which overlooked the main quad and she took some time to enjoy the sight of all her relaxed classmates at peace. It had been a few weeks since the last monster attack and she hoped the trend would continue as a good omen for the start of the school year.

As the Purple Ranger shrugged off her light leather jacket to take in more of the sun, she stopped when she noticed a shadow from behind her. She turned her head and froze in surprise when she saw that person was none other than Logan, the Black Nephilim Ranger. The former enemy of the Rangers turned vigilante ally stood several paces back and wore a calm expression on his face, "Danielle... hi. Can I sit and join you?"

She nodded quietly and remained tense as he walked over and joined her at the table of the public patio. He sighed patiently, "I know what you're thinking and no. I'm not here to cause any trouble."

Danielle nodded and grimaced quietly. At one point, she had viewed him as sort of monster who had been partially created from her own blood and life essence by the Triumvirate. She had felt responsible for his evil deeds and had sworn to destroy him but after some time had passed and he had seemingly started down a road of redemption, she wasn't so sure anymore. She took a deep breath, "How have you been?"

He shrugged, "Getting by I guess. I've had a lot of time to think, but there's still quite a bit I have left to learn."

"You've been doing a lot of good lately," Danielle continued deciding to offer praise, "I know you've been helping to fight the Sanctum, and Ethan and Amber told me what you had done for them too when we were in trouble... so thank you for that."

"Just keeping my word to you," he nodded as he watched the quad.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you before so I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be," he said while shaking his head, "I guess that's part of the reason I decided to come here again today. I was hoping that we can just talk... not as enemies or Rangers. Maybe in time as friends... and eventually as brother and sister."

Danielle turned slowly toward him noting again how they did in fact share some physical similarities in their dark hair, their eye color, their tall height, and their facial features. He looked away, "I'm sorry... I probably assumed too much just now."

"No," she said gently feeling a little bit of pity, "That would be nice... and maybe long overdue. Rangers are supposed to try and forgive enemies and offer second chances, right? Maybe I should walk the walk too?"

"I'd like that. Thank you," Logan said with a grateful smile, "Were you busy now?"

"I'm afraid so," Danielle said apologetically, "I've got classes to get to soon and I'll be kinda busy. Maybe tomorrow afternoon at the coffeehouse?"

He gave a nod and reached over giving her hand a little squeeze before he got up and departed, "I'll be there, sister."

Danielle watched him leave before letting go of a long breath. She picked up her bookbag, shook her head and began heading to class hoping she'd be able to focus after this new bizarre twist to her Ranger life.

* * *

Meanwhile high above the earth, the Nephilim angel Samandriel made her way through the echoing halls of the Sanctum to the laboratory of her brother Ithuriel. The great ornate doors creaked open and she cautiously entered the strange corner of the floating fortress. It had been a few weeks since he had given her a veiled warning and questioned her loyalty. At the moment, she was still having some personal doubts but the fact that he wanted to see her along right now did not sit well with her. Beyond some of the odd experiments that were presently being conducted on other tables, she found her scholarly brother busy with a new object at a large table on the other side of the lab.

She continued to walk closer and saw that it was a polished golden gauntlet with a clear colored gem on the top of the glove. There were silvered angelic sigils which were engraved along the ornate gauntlet and Samandriel wondered if it was some kind of piece of ceremonial armor. She stopped before the table and cleared her throat, "You called for me?"

Ithuriel looked up from his work and took a moment to show her the armored glove "I have sister. Magnificent, isn't it?"

"What is it?"

Ithuriel set his work down thoughtfully, "A little treasure I had stolen before we rebelled against the Heavens. This is one of the Legates' Hands, worn by the Celestial Legates."

Samandriel knew that the Legates were an order of powerful Celestial champions. Unlike the Exalts who were elite warriors, the Legates were given a special divine investiture. They were appointed by the Council to serve as powerful ambassadors and generals to carry out the will of the Heavens.

Samandriel's eyes widened, "I can't believe you have one of those! What do you plan to do with it?"

Ithuriel gave a cryptic smile, "I'm preparing some contingency plans if the war against the Rangers escalates any further. Unfortunately, the power of these can only be unlocked by one of the Four Archangels… unless I find another way."

Samandriel eyed her brother wondering what exactly he was doing hiding such a weapon to himself but decided to tread carefully. "I'm guessing that isn't the reason you called me?"

He nodded and led her toward one of the windows, "Yes. While I am busy with this, I was thinking you could help our war effort in your own way. I have a task for you."

"To prove my loyalty?" she retorted flatly.

"To do me a personal favor," Ithuriel smiled, "You remember our Black Ranger Logan? My failed experiment? I'd like you to go take care of him for me."

"As in… kill him?"

"Yes," Ithuriel said giving an unnervingly pointed look, "At this point in our campaign, he is becoming a threat by aiding the human Rangers. I had been patient and given him his chance to walk away, but it seems he shares his sister's stubbornness."

Samandriel inwardly shivered. Who exactly was he talking about and was this another veiled warning toward her? She swallowed, "Surely you can find some lesser servant around here to do it?"

Ithuriel shrugged, "Like I said, you would be doing me a personal favor and I would be grateful to you if you could."

Samandriel regarded him cautiously and nodded slowly, "I will see what I can do."

"Thank you sister," Ithuriel said feigning a smile before getting back to his work. As she departed the lab, he turned to a little winged oculus spy who had been hiding in a corner.

"Go. Keep close watch on her and be sure to report everything to me."

The little creature gave a squeaky reply and hovered off leaving the lord of the Triumvirate with a snake-like grin. He planned to have another Herald dispatched to earth soon and with the way events were playing out, everything was going according to plan.

* * *

The next afternoon, Danielle sat waiting in the Mugshot after classes were over for the day. She felt a little restless and couldn't help but fidget a little with the zippers on her purple bookbag. It was a strange feeling waiting to meet a former Ranger enemy in such a casual place and not in the context of some crisis. Part of her was still a little fearful and uneasy about meeting her "brother" Logan, but given the recent events the Rangers had been through, she was hopeful that maybe he had in fact made a change for the better and that they could establish some kind of rapport. Still, for an adopted kid like her it was strange and scary to think about getting to know a stranger who was still related by blood of sorts.

Tyler and Amber sat across from her at the table and exchanged a look before Amber asked, "You okay Dani? You look a little green."

"Sorry... I'm just a little uneasy about this whole meeting," she admitted, "I mean, I think it's kind of a good thing and part of me wants to do this. But I'm not sure I'm ready to have a blood brother in my life either."

"Well, just take it one step at a time," Tyler said gently, "You're just having a coffee and a little talk, not signing adoption papers."

"I know... you're right," Danielle said before her two friends got up to leave. Amber gave Danielle's hand a quick squeeze along with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Dani. Ethan's on his shift over there so he'll keep an eye out in case of trouble."

Before anyone could say anything more, the monster attack sirens across the city began to go off. The Rangers exchanged a look and from the cafe counter Ethan quickly pulled off his green serving apron before moving for the door. Danielle paused and glanced at the table. She knew she had to go help her friends, but she also knew her meeting with Logan might have to wait. She wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or relieved. Her attention was brought back to the present as she felt Tyler's hand on her shoulder, "Dani, we have to go. Come on."

The Purple Advent Ranger gave a reluctant nod and followed her friends out the door. A short time later, the six morphed Rangers soared across the city and made their way toward the scene of the attack where a new Nephilim Herald was in the middle of a rampage. As the six descended and dispelled their wings, they saw a large Nephilim warrior carrying a giant oversized sword with a gap down the center making it look like a tuning fork blade. The monster had a very humanoid figure with lower body armor and winged golden gauntlets. Perhaps the strangest things of all about this warrior was the giant eye set within the hilt of the blade and its seemingly four face on its head. The Nephilim wore its standard marble mask with gilded runes on the edges, but on each side of its head was another face allowing it see and communicate in all directions at once.

"Whoah... what a freaky angel," Eli commented as the Rangers formed up, "What do you suppose it wants?"

They watched as the goliath sized warrior struck its greatsword along the ground and drove the vibrating blade into a small building nearby. The powerful sonic vibrations shook the area and the building immediately began to crumble to the ground. Danielle drew her weapons and stepped forward to lead the charge, "I think this guy wants a one way ticket back to kingdom come! Let's go everyone!"

* * *

Out in the wooded hinterlands of Hyperion Falls, Logan sat at his little campsite cooking some stew over a campfire. It had been a little over six months since he had come here in self imposed exile. In that time, he had done a lot of thinking about his defeat at the hands of the Advent Rangers, about what he was, and where he was supposed to go now. It had taken some time, but he had accepted the fact that he was not created human, and was originally conceived as a mere weapon of the Triumvirate. But in some ways, he still retained some essence of that humanity and had begun to learn about what it meant.

He still shared some blood and kinship with Danielle. Even if he had been created from her blood, that still made them siblings in a strange way. They hadn't shared any genetic ties with anyone else in their lives and it was something they were both curious about too. For once Logan was hopeful he could finally get a chance to really sit down and have that familial blond with someone else. He had watched Danielle and her Ranger friends do good deeds and protect innocent lives and he couldn't help but wonder if that same kind potential lay within him too. He had already begun trying to emulate them and to see if he could be more like his sister, but perhaps it would take some time. For now, he had to worry about what to do when the weather began to get colder. The start of autumn was still temperate, but he doubted his campsite would hold up against the freezing ice and snows of winter in a few months.

He had just finished his meal and started to clean up, preparing to meet with his sister when he heard a soft fluttering of feathers. The Black Ranger turned with a start to see Samandriel standing at the edge of the campsite. The young angelic woman with long silvery blonde hair stepped forward slowly wearing a level expression on her face. "I see you've made good on the tools and supplies I had given you some time ago."

"Samandriel… what are you doing here?" Logan demanded as he tensed up for battle. He began to reach for the morpher which had been fused to his chest. He doubted his damaged powers would do much good against a powerful foe like her, but even taking a short stand would be better than none at all.

"I did not come to harm you," she said offering her open hands as a sign of good faith, "I only came to talk."

The Black Nephilim Ranger hesitated, "You wanted to speak… with me? I don't understand. What is this all about?"

Samandriel ambled over toward the campfire and gingerly sat down on the edge of a log. "I wanted to talk about humanity. What is it like being human?"

"I'm afraid you're asking the wrong person," he said carefully sitting down across from her, "I'm not entirely human myself."

"But moreso than I," Samandriel replied, "Enough that you've appeared to throw your lot in with them. I want to know why."

"You... you know about..."

"That you've taken up arms against the Sanctum? Yes," Samandriel said, "I can tell you my brothers were not very pleased with that development."

Logan studied her quietly before making his observation, "But you don't seem to be as troubled, do you?"

The female Nephilim gave a wry smile before asking again, "Why? What do you find so compelling about the humans? They are so weak and fragile. They are short lived and oftentimes irrational... so much so that their race sometimes causes great chaos and evil in the world."

"But also great goodness and wonders," Logan interjected, "I admire their passion and purpose to their causes, especially that of the Rangers."

"Who are still young... still very flawed and weak."

"But capable of doing great things too. They've already done many for the people around them," Logan mused, "They've chosen to do good in the world and make it a better place by their own free will... something I never had while serving under the Sanctum. They have free will to use their powers as they want and that means sometimes they make mistakes too. I want that same kind of freedom and to learn from my mistakes... to be perfectly imperfect."

Samandriel nodded quietly and pondered the words. He had spoken about free will, a concept that was largely foreign to the Nephilim and to the Celestials in general. That had always been something unique to the humans and the other mortal races which creatures of laws and order could never quite understand. Perhaps the Nephilim were ultimately seeking the same thing in their rebellion, but was it at the cost of imposing their own order among the humans whom they envied? She looked to him, "What about your sister?"

"What about her?" Logan asked defensively.

"Isn't she a reason you're siding with the humans too? Because you feel some kind of love or affection for her?"

The Black Ranger pondered the question, "I'm not sure I quite know what love is... at least not yet. I do want to know what it's like to love a family member. I want to know what it's like to love one's friends and neighbors as Danielle does to her fellow Rangers and the children she mentors. And I want to know what it's like to love someone else in a passionate way as the Red and Pink Advent Rangers do each other. If you're asking me these things... I take it you wonder about these things too?"

Samandriel remained silent and averted her eyes toward the campfire, unwilling to answer because he was right. Those intimate forms of human connection and love were also alien concepts to Celestials. Of course all angels felt some semblance of familial affection and bonds amongst each other but nowhere near as deep or passionate. That was the way selfish individuals thought, not a collective race working toward the common good of all. Right now, Samandriel wasn't even quite sure what that common good was anymore.

"Thank you Logan... you've given me some things to think about more," she finally said as she rose.

At that moment, the low wail of a distant siren filled the air signalling another monster attack in the city. Samandriel looked toward Hyperion Falls in surprise. She wasn't made aware there was going to be another attack. Someone had dispatched another Herald! Logan rose quickly and shot her a look before heading from the campsite, "This was part of your plan?"

"Honestly... I'm just as surprised as you are," she said, "Where are you going?"

"I was going to see my sister... but now it looks like I'm going to be helping her and the Rangers too," he said before charging off and leaving her alone.

The Nephilim watched him depart and hesitated, thinking about his words as well as her current "mission" to kill him. If there was another attack in the city without her knowing, then something unusual was going on. She balled a fist before calling on her wings and taking off into the air. For now, she would shadow the Black Ranger and hopefully sort things out when it finally came time.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **To answer the Guest comment from the prior chapter, I don't think Shemhazai will be making a return in this series since we're headed into the last major plot arcs here. I suppose she could make a return in some future crossover or maybe in Occult Circle, but it's also possible she died when the Dark Spire collapsed back into the Abyss.**

 **As for a Red Battlizer? Yes. That will factor immediately into the next plot here. It's going to be a bit different from a Seraphim form, but I still think it'll be kinda unique and fun. Thanks for the questions!**


	56. My Sister's Keeper

**Episode 24: Part 2  
**

By the time Samandriel and the Black Ranger arrived, a battle had already begun raging within the eastern edge of the city's industrial district. The Herald Gardiel brought its large vibrating blade around and split a cargo container in half as the Rangers evaded and scattered into two groups to get clear. The six drew their blasters and opened fire but the shots only seemed to annoy the large burly Nephilim. As they circled around the goliath, the Rangers found the Nephilim's four faces gave it a 360 degree field of vision so it couldn't be surprised.

It brought its huge vibrating blade around and it took the efforts of the three male Advent Rangers to block it with their own weapons together. Even after planting their feet, they were driven back and knocked away from the sheer force of the blade's vibrations. The girls swooped around trying to angle in for a strike but they were chased away by the large sword as it went whistling around and created another crater in the ground nearby.

"Damn, we have to be careful," Danielle exclaimed in dread, "If we get clipped by that sword, it could be lights out."

As Gabby and Amber hurried over to help the boys back to their feet, they were surprised as a black jet of smoke raced onto the battlefield and coiled around the Herald to momentarily blind it. The Purple Ranger halted and watched in surprise as another Ranger burst from the smoke and clipped the monster with a slash of his bladed staff. "Logan?"

He landed nearby her, fully morphed and gave a quick nod, "I was on the way to meet you, but you looked like you could use a hand here first."

Danielle called on her chakram Halo Cutters and readied herself, "Fate is strange isn't it?"

"Let's try to wrap this up quickly. I don't know how long my powers will last," Logan called as he and his 'sister' dashed forward together.

The Black Ranger called again on his power of darkness and shadows and he coiled around the Nephilim like a serpent made of smoke. Danielle rode the wave and made a leaping strike against the goliath in tandem with Logan. Both Rangers landed a hard blow and evaded the counter before knocking back Gardiel with another combined attack. As the blinding smoke dissipated, the other Rangers regrouped around Logan and Danielle hoping to set up for a new attack. Unfortunately, they wouldn't be so lucky.

Gardiel recovered its footing and drove its giant vibrating blade into the ground causing a tremendous shockwave which rocked the entire district. A wall of sonic energy and gravel swept by catching the Rangers by surprise and they were all scattered in different directions. The sheer force of the attack laid them out and they struggled to get back to their feet while shaking the stars from their fields of vision. Amid the cloud of debris, Gardiel advanced and came across Danielle who was still trying to regain her senses. It saw a vulnerable target who had been separated from her comrades so it decided to strike.

The Herald set its blade vibrating again to a greater degree this time and brought it around for an overhand finishing strike, as if it were chopping wood with an axe.

Gardiel brought its greatsword down in a thundering blow and the slash carried the energy forward in a concentrated shockwave. The energy slash split the ground apart and raced toward the Purple Ranger. Danielle's eyes went wide and she gasped with terror before she saw someone leap in the way of the shockwave and shield her from harm. It had all been so fast, but the Black Ranger had gotten up and threw himself into her, using his body to take the hit of the oncoming wave.

Both Rangers screamed and were violently thrown backwards as the force and heat of the energy blast began to dissipate around them. They hit the ground hard and skidded several yards before coming to a stop in the dirt. Danielle gasped and rolled over to where Logan lay nearby. She looked on in growing dread as she turned him over and saw the extent of the damage he had endured for her. The Black Ranger's helmet was dented and the visor was cracked in several spots. His suit was scorched and the remains of his shattered armor mantle gave off small trails of smoke.

The Purple Ranger tore off her helmet and feverishly tried to prop Logan up, "Oh my god… Logan! What have you done? Why did you do that?"

The Black Ranger gasped as his powers failed and his suit's integrity gave out. His face was covered in grime and it looked like some patches of his skin had been burned. His suit had absorbed a great amount of damage, but it seemed not even that could have fully protected him from such a powerful strike. "Danielle… are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said while frantically trying to keep from crying and making sure he stayed conscious, "Just hold still. You're going to be okay. I'll get help and…"

"It's okay. You don't have to lie to me," he said grunting through the pain, "That was meant to be a lethal blow and we both know it."

Danielle looked up and saw her five fellow Rangers get back up and drive the Herald across the battlefield to keep her covered. She looked back down to the mortally wounded Black Ranger, "I don't understand… after everything that's happened. After the way we had fought… why did you do this?"

"We're supposed to be family, right? Isn't that something humans do?" he said sucking in air through his teeth.

"But you didn't have to do this," Danielle said, "We hardly knew each other. I'm so sorry about all this."

"Don't be," Logan answered gently, "Maybe my actions were a little selfish too. I wanted to be like you and know what it felt like to love someone enough to go to this extreme."

"As far as I'm concerned, that makes you as human as anyone of us… thank you," she said through tears as she grasped his hand.

Logan gave her a serene smile and sighed, "Then I'm glad I could finally make things right again."

"Yes… you did," she answered before Logan lay back and went still and Danielle watched as his face relaxed in an expression of peaceful contentment. The mourning Ranger gave an anguished whimper and continued clutching his hand before she lowered her forehead to his.

Samandriel stood in silence watching in the near distance while several hot tears fell from Danielle's cheeks onto Logan's face. After several moments, the deceased Black Ranger's artificial body began to glow with a gentle light as the last of the power from his ruined morpher reacted with his alchemical physiology.

Danielle raised her head and felt Logan's hand dematerialize in hers as he gently disintegrated into golden motes of light. The Purple Ranger remained silent as she helplessly watched the mist of golden light dissipate around her. The only objects that remained lying on the ground were Logan's weapon and a fragment of his morpher. Danielle picked up the morpher fragment and clutched it tightly before stowing it away in her belt. She took a moment to regain her composure and wipe her red puffy eyes before she took up the fallen blade staff of her 'brother.'

Danielle rose to her feet and glanced over to see Samandriel watching nearby. The Purple Ranger chose to ignore her and turned back toward the fierce battle that her other friends were currently embroiled in. She clutched the Black Ranger's weapon and left her helmet discarded on the ground as she charged forward giving a rising shout to let loose some of the pain and fury which was now boiling over within her.

* * *

The other Rangers continued circling and feinting against the goliath warrior Gardiel, seemingly unable to close for an attack. With its four faces around its head, it was nearly impossible to sneak up on the lumbering brute and the reach of its giant heavy sword did not seem to help matters either. From one flank of the battle, Ethan and Tyler both did a flying backflip to leap clear of a sword swing that cut a nearby truck clean in half. The Green Ranger gripped his weapon and turned to his roommate, "Damn! How are we going to outmaneuver this guy? We can't even get close!"

Tyler turned in surprise to see the Purple Ranger charging into battle going at a full on sprint. She had brandished her borrowed weapon and in a purple flash, she called upon her own Exalted power-up form. She used her sheer momentum to take a flying winged leap as her two multicolored tail ribbons fluttered behind her leaving a glowing energy trail from her wake.

"What the hell?" Gabby gasped in shock as she backed off with Amber to get clear. The momentary confusion with all the other Rangers around it caused Gardiel to take its eyes off Danielle allowing her to strike. The super powered Purple Ranger hammered its chest with several punishing slashes followed by a forceful kick to the chin which drove the monster back several feet. It made a desperate swipe at her to try and brush off the attacker but Danielle dispelled her wings to drop down and dodge the swipe. She hit the ground and rolled clear under the Herald's legs before whirling around to wound its ankles and heels with a slash of her blades.

Gardiel staggered again and thrashed about trying to trample the nimble Ranger underfoot. As the other Rangers regrouped, they looked on in amazement at the furious efforts of a single Ranger as she outmaneuvered and bested the small giant. Eli shook his head and blinked, "I'll be damned... what's gotten into her?"

Meanwhile, Danielle harried her larger foe changing different elements at will between attacks to throw her foe off balance. As she tumbled clear, she pulled her twin chakram blades and hurled the weapons in wide arcs. They curved through the air with a deadly whistling sound and went wide. With that, Gardiel turned on its enemy and raised its giant blade to crush her. Danielle simply smiled and pointed to the air, "Don't keep your eyes off the discus."

The two chakram arced back around and slashed deep into the two faces at the side of the Nephilim's head. They left deep vicious gouges in the mask and it wounded the Herald enough to make it recoil in pain. Danielle caught her two weapons and turned back to her teammates, "Hey! Think you can give me some covering fire?"

"You heard her. Let's do it!" the Red Ranger called as the others quickly assembled their Halo Cannon and took aim at Gardiel.

As the Herald recovered its senses, it turned just in time to meet the Rangers' attack as they fired their cannon. Gardiel raised its giant heavy blade just in time to block the cannon shot and a large explosion of energy and force rocked the entire industrial district. Several light poles were knocked flat and a handful of smaller construction vehicles which had been parked nearby were knocked sideways. Some glass windows of the nearby warehouses blew out and the shards rained down along with the dirt and gravel where the shot detonated.

As the smoke and flames began to clear, the Rangers watched in surprise as the large Nephilim Herald fell to one knee and dropped its blade. The sword had absorbed the majority of the blast but it was now scorched and ruined leaving its owner momentarily stunned from the force. Before any of the other Rangers could fully process the scene, Danielle darted forward with Logan's weapon fully charged and she made one last aggressive leap forward. She brought the blade staff down and struck as hard as she could, delivering a blow to the forehead of the goliath. As Danielle landed on the ground, her hammer-blow seemingly bisected the Nephilim's marble skull clean down the center and it fell to its knees while its stone head shattered. As the giant toppled forward, it exploded into a cloud of golden fire and feathers which rained down upon Danielle as she watched with a solemn expression.

With the heat of battle subsiding, she began to catch her breath and her limbs suddenly felt like jelly as she dropped her weapon to the ground. Amber came over to put a steadying hand on her friend's shoulder, "Dani? Are you okay?"

"No Amber... I'm not okay. Logan is dead and there's nothing I can do about that now."

The other Rangers stopped and fell into a stunned silence. They had seem him take that terrible hit when he saved Danielle, but in the heat of the battle, they didn't have time to see what had happened. The fact that Danielle was still without her helmet now also meant something was definitely off. As the boys wore a somber look, Gabby put a hand to her mouth and came over to comfort her fellow female comrade, "Oh Dani... I'm so sorry."

Danielle gave a numb shrug and continued to survey the ruins of the battlefield while trying steady her breathing. Tyler came over to offer her back her purple helmet, "Come on Dani. Let's get you out of here and head back to the tower. You can rest and we'll talk a little more there, okay?"

She silently took her helmet and put it back on before joining the others as they took off leaving the battlefield one ally short. Once the Rangers had departed, Samandriel stood watching them from the top of a tall smokestack of a derelict factory. She heard a brief flutter of wings from behind her and then heard her brother's voice. "It seems congratulations are in order Samandriel. My experiment has been eliminated and you have my gratitude."

She turned slowly to see Ithuriel walk up beside her and survey the scorched earth around them. Even if she had not been the one directly responsible for the Black Ranger's demise, she still felt responsible for not having intervened in some way. Of course, she didn't want to openly state that either. "Was this some kind of loyalty test?"

Ithuriel's lip curled in amusement, "In part... and for the moment it puts my mind at ease that you can still be trusted."

He didn't actually mean those words but he didn't want to let on either. His carefully laid machinations still had a ways to develop. "If we are going to remake this world and bring humanity to heel, we need to be ready to accept the possibility of great death and destruction. This was just a reminder to steel our hearts."

Samandriel nodded solemnly as she finally made up her mind in her heart. "I understand. Excuse me brother, I'd like to return home and take care of a few things."

She took off into the skies and tried desperately to steady her heart. Something had to give and she knew exactly what had to be done now.

* * *

Late that evening, the Rangers reconvened in the office of their mentor in the Rookery Building. The mood was quiet and somber as the Rangers recounted the events of the recent battle to Kara who sat behind her desk with a grim expression. Outside, the evening weather had seemed to match the current mood as a cool front set in from over the mountains. Clouds had set in over Hyperion Falls and the evening became darker and cooler with a light misting rain in the air.

Tyler had started a fire in the fireplace to provide some extra light and warmth in the room while Amber offered everyone some tea to drink. As the Red Ranger poked at the coals to stir the fire, Amber offered a cup of tea to Danielle who sat in a quiet stupor watching the flickering embers. "Have something to drink Dani. You'll feel better."

"The only thing that will make me feel better right now is to make the Nephilim pay for what they've done," Danielle replied darkly.

"Be careful about going down that road Danielle," came the voice of Kara from behind her desk, "What happened to Logan was tragic, but with everything else going on, now is not the time to be blinded by personal desires for vengeance."

A brief silence fell over the room as the light pitter pattering sounds of rain were heard washing over the little stone tower. Eli came over and sat down besides the Purple Ranger, "Dani… at the risk of sounding insensitive, maybe in a strange way it was a good thing that you didn't get to know Logan more. If you guys had gotten closer, the loss would've hurt even more."

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact he was still sort of my brother," she answered while wringing her hands, "What upsets me right now is what could have been. There was so much potential lost… for all of us."

Ethan and Amber exchanged a somber look and quietly squeezed each others hands before Gabby turned to her aunt. "What do you think Aunt Kara? Where do we go from here?"

The Gold Ranger folded her hands and gave a pensive look, "I can't be sure right now. I have a feeling that the Sanctum is still holding back but I think we might have to…"

She was interrupted as everyone heard a slow knock at the door. Everyone went quiet and looked to each other with unease. Gabby tensed as one of the burning logs gave off a popping noise. "Who the heck is out at this hour, and in the rain?"

Ethan looked to Kara, "You weren't expecting any visitors were you, Ms. Bishop?"

"No," Kara said as she stood up and headed for the door. Her features were dark and her muscles went taut as she prepared for a possible threat at the door. She opened it and saw a familiar young woman in a grayish white hooded cloak. Everyone froze in shock as the woman removed her hood and reveled herself to be the Nephilim lord Samandriel.

"What the… what are you doing here?" Tyler demanded as he stepped forward preparing to back up his aunt.

Samandriel shook out some rain from her cloak and extended her hands in a pacifistic gesture, "Please… do not be alarmed Rangers. I didn't come to fight. I needed to speak with you on an urgent matter."

"You have a lot of nerve coming here after everything that's happened," Danielle growled as she began to rise from her chair but she was gently restrained by Amber.

Samandriel shook her head, "You don't understand. That's the reason I came. I had nowhere else to go... I've fled from the Sanctum."

"She's joking! This has to be some sort of trap," Gabby scowled as she stood beside Danielle in solidarity.

Eli surprised everyone by speaking up, "Ms. Bishop? Could you let us hear her out, please?"

Kara maintained her stony frown and slowly stepped aside to allow the Nephilim to enter the room. Samandriel came over and took Eli's hands in relief, "Oh Eli… thank you."

The Blue Ranger felt his face grow warm but he took a minute to study her closely, "Sam… is this true? What's going on?"

Samandriel sighed, "My brother Ithuriel is a true monster and Umbriel is deluding himself. I don't want to fight humanity anymore and I don't want to fight you either. Seeing what happened today made me realize that it could have been you… that I could have been the one responsible for a needless death... of someone I care about."

"And what makes you think we should believe you," Kara cut in as she crossed her arms and fixed the Nephilim with a suspicious scowl.

Samandriel reached into her cloak and surprised everyone by producing an object. It was an ornate golden gauntlet of Celestial design. It was the Legate's Hand. She walked over to Tyler and offered it to him, "Because I come offering a powerful Celestial weapon stolen right from my brother's laboratory."

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **And on that little cliffhanger, we'll take a pause for the cause so I can get the penultimate plot arc all set up. Thanks for reading!**


	57. Before All Else, Be Armed

**Episode 25: Part 1  
**

Swirling golden mists roiled and shrouded the floating Celestial fortress known as the Sanctum as one of its lords was busy at work in its lofty throne room. Ithuriel, one of the three lords of the Nephilim Triumvirate stood examining the seals of the great Eternity Gate which stood like some opulent trophy housed within the vast gilded hall. The wiry scholar with pale skin and even paler hair examined each of the seals which had been broken over the course of their long campaign against humanity. Each seal which held the power of the gate in check had required increasing amounts of life energy which the Nephilim had siphoned from their mortal victims. Ithuriel poked at the final seal with his arcane instruments and used an alchemically crafted lens to study the section further.

Presently, everything was going according to his plan and at the moment it looked like his hypothesis about the last seal was turning out to be correct as well. Of course, his brother Umbriel didn't have to know everything either. As he stepped back from his work, he heard the great chamber doors open and he turned to face his sibling when he entered.

Umbriel strode forward with an unusually serious expression, maybe even a hint of concern as well. He furrowed his brow, "Ithuriel… have you made any progress on the gate?"

The scholar calmly folded his hands back into his robes, "Yes. It would seem my original thoughts were correct. This last seal will require a significant amount of vital energy in order to open. I am uncertain that even if we drained every last human of Hyperion Falls dry, it would be enough."

"How can that be?"

Ithuriel sighed and began to pace, "Humans are short lived and inherently flawed creatures. They are tainted and prone to sin so the quality of their life force while strong, is still impure. It can help open the gate of course, but it needs to be backed by a much more 'refined' energy as well."

"Like that of a Celestial?" Umbriel surmised unhappily, "Perhaps we would need to sacrifice a few of our remaining Heralds? Would that be enough?"

"I am uncertain right now Umbriel," the scholar said, "Remember that the Gate is essentially a trigger for the Apocalypse… a doomsday artifact, if you will. It would not be intended to be easily opened or unlocked without great cost to everyone involved."

Umbriel frowned and nodded quietly, "If that's the case, I fear we may leave ourselves open to attack should we go on and sacrifice the rest of our warriors. They are still our brethren who chose to follow us because they believe in our cause."

"But great causes have never been won without sacrifices or risks either," Ithuriel pointed out. "Unless…"

Umbriel waited expectantly as his brother turned around, "We use our enemies to our advantage. Up to now we have been trying to kill the Advent Rangers, but perhaps those heroes may be able to provide some of the purified life force that we need. They all possess traces of Celestial blood as well. Otherwise, they would not be able to access their current powers and weaponry."

"We will need an especially powerful Herald to subdue the Rangers and capture them," Umbriel agreed, "I think I may have just the one in mind. In the mean time… where is Samandriel? I have not seen her recently."

"Not to worry brother. I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere," Ithuriel said as he turned back to his work, "Best that you go see to the troops and make sure they will be ready for future attacks."

Of course that was a lie. Ithuriel knew exactly where Samandriel had gone after the demise of the Black Nephilim Ranger. The proof was all in the missing Legate's Hand which had disappeared from his lab. But again, that was all part of his risky but necessary gambit. With a sly smile, he continued his work and prepared to bide his time for the next development in the conflict.

* * *

Back in the main office of the Rookery Building, the Advent Rangers stood in shock as they listened to the words of their unexpected guest. When Samandriel had finished, Kara took the ornate gauntlet from her nephew and studied it carefully. Gabby put her hands on her hips and scrutinized the female Nephilim, trying to size her up and get a read, "Wait, hold on a second. So you mean to tell me that you're really ready to just walk away from the Triumvirate? And you're willing to just hand over a powerful Celestial weapon to us too?"

"It's a gesture of good faith... and yes," Samandriel said evenly, "You have to understand, on some level I still care about my brothers but if Ithuriel seizes power, then there's no telling what horrible depths he'll sink to in order to achieve his goals. He's abandoning our ways and going down a very dangerous path."

"Then why not fight him?" Danielle asked, "Why not challenge him yourself?"

Samandriel fixed her with a distraught look, "You of all people should know Danielle. You're asking me to fight and kill my own sibling? I can't do that. That is why I'm humbling myself here and asking for your help."

Eli grimaced and continued to hold her hands reassuringly, "Don't worry Sam... we'll figure something out. You're safe with us."

"Excuse me, but at the risk of sounding like a huge dick, does that not excuse the fact that she had still tried to kill us in the past?" Ethan interjected. "Besides, how do we know that this weapon she gave us isn't some trap? That she isn't just playing us?"

Amber put a hand over his to quiet him before Samandriel sighed, "I understand your concerns and you have every right to be suspicious. It is regrettable I had taken up arms against you in the past and for that, I'm asking your forgiveness. All I know is that Ithuriel intended to use this weapon against you Rangers... maybe to equip Umbriel. All I know is that I couldn't let him accomplish his own goal there so I took it."

"It's quite a steal," Kara admitted as she began to explain, "Celestial Legates are a very powerful caste within the Celestial Host. Power like this is often given to angels of great power, or even more rarely to mortal servants who demonstrate great virtue. The Legates have been known to serve as divine emissaries, diplomats, and commanders."

"Do you think we should run this by my parents?" Tyler asked, "Maybe they'd know what to do with it?"

Kara chewed her bottom lip in thought, "I have a feeling we're going to need an even greater authority on these kind of things."

Amber paused, "Hold on Ms. Bishop... you don't mean..."

The Gold Ranger nodded, "Yes. I think we're going to need the help of Archangel Gabriel himself."

A brief silence fell over the room before Tyler nodded slowly, "All right. Hopefully he can shine some light on this gauntlet. In the mean time, what are we supposed to do with Samandriel? We can't just let her have free run of the place and we can't take her in to our dorms."

Kara turned a wary eye on the Nephilim, "I'll figure something out. For now, I suppose we could set up a cot for you at my martial arts studio."

"I appreciate the offer," Samandriel said giving a grateful bow of her head, "I promise I'll do my best not to be too much of a burden right now."

The other Rangers exchanged uneasy looks before Ethan yawned, "Guys... it's getting pretty late. We need to get some sleep because we still have our new semester classes to worry about too."

The six friends reluctantly agreed and adjourned for the evening, wondering how this new dramatic twist to their battle was going to play out in the future.

* * *

The next day after classes had finished, Eli came by to visit Samandriel. As she was now a fugitive from the Sanctum, it was decided that it would be best for her to lie low and try to blend in with the other local humans. On that point, Kara felt a degree of sympathy for her. She also understood what it was like trying to adjust to modern living, along with the difficulty of learning how to fit among the humans around her. Gabby had donated some of her old clothes to Samandriel and the Nephilim decided to take up her old human alias of "Samantha" again.

After Eli had come to the studio to take Samantha out on the town, Kara went back to the Rookery Building to watch over the Legate's Hand and prepare for her next meeting. She had asked Tyler and Gabby to come along too and the Red and Pink Rangers sat with her in the office as they watched her make preparations. The Gold Ranger set down a small chalkboard with a ring of Celestial sigils inscribed upon it. She placed it at the center of the room and set a bowl in the center of it containing a mixture of specially prepared herbs, oil, and incense. Kara lit a match and burned the incense and the three sat watching as thin trails of sweet smelling smoke wafted around the room.

"So this is some angel summoning ritual?" Gabby asked, "Did you do it right Aunt Kara?"

"I can't be certain," Kara replied with a mixture of puzzlement and dismay, "There really isn't a science to this... at least from what I've seen in our tome and what I remembered from when I was younger."

Tyler eyed the room and saw that nothing was happening, "So... uh, what do we do now? Should we chant or say some kind of prayer?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Gabby agreed as the three closed their eyes, folded their hands and began to say an Our Father.

They were no more than two lines in when they felt a gentle ripple of air. They opened their eyes and jumped with a start at the familiar face of Archangel Gabriel. The handsome fair featured man in a gray suit wore an amused smile and laughed while the three took a moment to recover their senses and calm down from their surprise.

"I apologize," the Archangel messenger chuckled as he waved away some of the incense, "The looks on your faces were too funny just now."

Kara frowned slightly, "Did I mess up the ritual, or were you putting us on just now?"

Gabriel grinned and gave her a playful wink, "In a way, my dear Ms. Bishop. We aren't debased animals like those demons of the Underworld. Unlike them, we can't be bound by mortal magic and there aren't any true angel summoning rituals either. These rituals made up by occultists are simply used to just catch our attention."

Tyler and Gabby quietly exchanged a bemused look while Kara gave a mild sigh of exasperation and waved it off. She went to her secure cabinet and removed the magic gauntlet which she had stored there. She offered the Legate's Hand to Gabriel and said, "I understand you're a busy angel, but I was hoping you could help us. Maybe you can help us figure out what to make of this?"

Gabriel's expression changed to a more serious one as he took the gauntlet and gave a low whistle, "A Legate's Hand... where did you get this?"

The three took a few minutes to recount Samandriel's defection and her theft of the Hand from the Nephilim's possession. Gabriel nodded and continued to study the object, "I see. So the Triumvirate is fracturing... very interesting news indeed. This does look familiar and seems to be the one that was stolen from the Heavens when the Sanctum rebelled."

"So that thing is legitimate?" Tyler asked in wonderment, "It's not like booby-trapped or anything, is it?"

Gabriel ran a hand over it and looked to the Red Ranger, "This is perfectly safe and it's the real deal too... except it's not going to do you much good in this state."

Gabby blinked in surprise, "Huh? I don't understand."

Gabriel handed the gauntlet back to Kara, "The power of the Legate's Hand can only be activated with the consent of an Archangel. Otherwise, this thing is just a fancy armored glove."

"So you can do that, right?" Tyler asked hopefully, "We can use it against the Triumvirate and defeat our common enemy."

"Hold on kiddo. Just because I can activate the power of this artifact doesn't mean that I'm just going to do it for nothing either. We Celestials aren't in the business of just giving away power to those who don't earn it. They need to prove that they can be responsible with such a blessing first."

"So another test?" Kara asked in dismay.

Gabriel nodded, "The Legates are an exalted caste and they hold a position of great power and honor. We only elevate the best from our ranks, and we are even more strict when it comes to granting those few rare mortals such privileges too."

Kara nodded and put the gauntlet down on the table, "Well... that means one of us will have to take it up and undergo the trials."

A brief silence fell over the room before Tyler stepped forward and picked it up, "Then I'll do it. I'll take on the responsibility."

Gabby hurried over in alarm and pulled at her boyfriend's arm, "Tyler! Are you insane? You can't do that!"

The Red Ranger gave a pensive frown, "Someone has to do it. Dad always felt responsible for his team and he felt it was his job to protect them too. It's only right I do the same thing and follow his example."

"We've been over this already," Gabby pleaded, "You're not exactly the same person your father is."

Tyler nodded, "You're right, but he has a lot of good qualities that I want to follow... that I need to follow. There was a reason that he led his team and a reason why Auriel entrusted him with his own greater powers."

"What about what I want? Or what I think?" Gabby asked, "We've seen what these kinds of tests are like already. What if you get killed? How does that help us, or me? That seems more selfish than anything."

Tyler grimaced and took her by the shoulders, "I know it looks that way, but I'd rather endure all this so that I can spare the rest of you that pain and burdens... so that I can use that power to help you and to protect all of you too."

Gabby remained silent and pouted until he continued, "Listen... we all saw what happened recently with Logan. The Nephilim aren't playing around anymore. They're close to opening the Eternity Gate and they're truly willing to kill whoever stands their way. This was a wakeup call Gabby. I'm not going to let the same thing happen to any of the Rangers... especially you. I'd never be able to live with myself if I did."

Gabby continued to fix him with a silent frown before she surprised him with a kiss. She hugged him tightly and said quietly, "You're an insane idiot... but I really love you. You'd better remember that."

After the young couple shared their tender moment and let go of each other, Kara cleared her throat, "Perhaps we should run this by the others and come to a final consensus."

Gabriel nodded in agreement, "The boy made some good points Ms. Bishop. If anyone here were to take up the Legate's Hand, it should be either him or Gabrielle. The two of them have stronger concentrations of angelic blood and that will help with the mastery of such powers."

Kara fixed him with a serious look and nodded, "Maybe you're right... but that's still my nephew and niece you're talking about."

Gabriel put a comforting hand on Kara's shoulder, "Take some time. Talk it over with your Rangers. When you've decided, you know how to contact me."

A small breeze of air rippled through the office and in the blink of an eye, the Archangel was gone.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
Sorry for the short delay everyone. I've been busy with a fun personal project. If anyone here is a fan of my **Power Rangers Nova Squadron** series, I've created a page over at **Power Rangers Fanon Wiki** that you can search for. It's still a work in progress right now, but it's starting to look halfway respectable, lol. Hopefully those of you who are longtime followers might enjoy it along with new readers who might be interested in military sci-fi stories.

Bonus points go to those who know where this chapter title comes from and finally, to all my fellow Americans out there, have a safe and happy Fourth of July holiday too! :)


	58. Carpe Diem

**Episode 25: Part 2**

Elsewhere, Eli Holt walked down a busy treelined boulevard in downtown Hyperion Falls with Samandriel. The two had taken a trip into the city and enjoyed the cool sunny afternoon of window shopping through the commercial district. It was a perfect autumn day and before they turned off into a park, they stopped to get some ice cream cones from a small ice cream parlor nearby. Eventually, they came to a park bench overlooking a grassy field where groups of kids were playing soccer and throwing around footballs. In the background, the mild golden light of the sun illuminated the leaves of the trees which had begun to change colors.

Eli sighed in contentment while watching the kids playing, "I don't know about you Samantha, but this is a perfect day, don't you think?"

She looked to him and took a small nibble of her dessert, "Are you talking about the weather... or this? What we're doing here?"

"Oh... well, when you put it that way then both I guess."

The female Nephilim quietly nodded and looked over to watch the peaceful scene of the kids playing, "Ever since we've been out this afternoon, you've been calling me by my other name... the human name."

The Blue Advent Ranger turned to look at her sheepishly, "Is that such a bad thing? I mean, you are disguising yourself right now... and you are looking for a change in your life right now, aren't you? Why not start with your name here?"

"I suppose it is appropriate," Samantha said reaching down to pick up an orange leaf that had already fallen nearby, "The leaves are changing, and like your seasons, so do the rest of you mortals... but then, you've never quite lost your faith in changing my position. You've always seemed to want to believe the best in me Eli."

"Is that so wrong?" he admitted as he ate his ice cream, "Maybe I changed a bit too. I think I'm a lot different than the person I originally was since becoming a Ranger. Maybe part of that means I learned to try and see the good in others... just like any good Ranger."

"I think your friends still distrust me," Samantha sighed, "I can't say I blame them either."

He took her hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze, "Hey... don't worry. If you really are serious about helping humanity here, then give them time. They'll see... and I'll help you."

Samantha gave a wistful smile and then looked toward the skies, "You know Eli... maybe it is a little irrational and selfish of me, but when the Black Ranger perished, all I could think about was keeping the same fate from happening to you. You had always been so kind to me and I began to think that if there were other humans like you, then why should they have to suffer the same destruction and subjugation when the Eternity Gate is opened? If that happened, I wouldn't be able to do something like this now... to feel free, to feel accepted, and feel... well, affection for someone I liked."

Eli blinked, "Wait... I... you... like me? As in like me, like me?"

Samantha furrowed her brow in confusion, "If I'm understanding the ways of you humans correctly... then yes. I suppose I do. But you'll forgive me that I still don't really understand much about it."

"That's okay," Eli chuckled gently, "I'm not exactly an expert in that stuff either... but hopefully you'd be willing to bear with me and we can learn more together?"

"I... I'd like that," Samantha said timidly before Eli decided to just go with his gut feeling in that situation.

He slowly leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, giving her a slow gentle kiss. Samantha stiffened up for a moment before relaxing and finding that she enjoyed this new sensation too. It was new, exciting, terrifying, and also dare she say pleasurable? For now, she decided to trust Eli and to enjoy the moment of carefree happiness. Perhaps she wouldn't regret her decision for leaving the Sanctum after all. If this was anything to go by, she had a lot to look forward to here on earth.

* * *

Later that week, the Advent Rangers reconvened in their tower after Friday classes had ended for the afternoon. Things had been quiet in the city and the Rangers were glad they could use that time to refocus and prepare for this next big strategy meeting. It was one that they were reluctant to have, but one which they knew was necessary as well. Samandriel had accompanied the six to their tower office and sat next to Eli on one of the couches. She held his hand and while she knew his comrades had all noticed, it still made her feel a little uneasy since none of them chose to acknowledge it either.

After a time, Danielle cleared her throat and prompted their mentor, "Ms. Bishop?"

Kara wrinkled her features slightly and nodded, "Right. Thanks for coming everyone. I know this might not be the best time since everyone is busy with their new semester, but it's important I give you an update. A lot has been going on."

Tyler nudged Gabby beside him and tilted his head over toward Eli. He whispered quietly, "By the looks of it, quite a lot."

Kara paid no mind to her nephew's comment and continued, "A few days ago, Tyler, Gabby, and I spoke to Gabriel again. We asked him to look over the Legate's Hand that Samandriel had given us."

Amber gave a hesitant look, "Oh? What did he say?"

Kara rose from her desk, "According to him, the gauntlet checks out. We have here a weapon that can help turn the tide of battle against the Nephilim and none too soon."

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming right now," Eli interjected.

Kara nodded, "But if we intend to use the gauntlet, one of you will have to be given the authority to use it by him and that involves a major trial."

Everyone fell silent before Tyler stood up and addressed his friends, "I... might have volunteered to do it."

"What? Are you crazy?" Ethan exclaimed in shock, "You realize that the tests we went through in the Pharos damn near killed us?"

"He's right," Danielle added in concern, "If those were bad, I can only imagine that this may be even more dangerous."

The Red Ranger raised his hands to try and settle his friends down, "I understand that Dani and I'm sorry everyone. I didn't mean to scare you here. The fact of the matter is, Gabriel said that the best candidates to use this weapon would either be Gabby or I because of our stronger Celestial bloodlines."

"The one time I'm kinda regretting having two Ranger parents," Gabby muttered bleakly to herself."

He shook it off and looked to the others again, "If God forbid something happens to me, Gabby will still be here to lead the team. I wanted to run this by you guys and get your blessing... even if you may not be happy about it."

The others exchanged uneasy looks before Danielle stepped forward with a level gaze, "You're right. We're not happy about it... but I understand and I want you to know I'm with you. I might not have agreed with you at the time when you let Logan live, but I'm glad you did now and you have my trust."

She reached out a hand and Tyler took it in a firm shake of solidarity, "Thanks Dani. That means a lot."

"That goes double for us," Ethan added to his roommate as he and Amber put their hands into the ring.

"You'd better promise us that you come back alive or we're going to be very upset at you," Amber said firmly but with concern.

"I promise," he nodded, "Eli?"

The Blue Ranger stood up and came over before putting his hand into the circle, "Let me just say this is the craziest thing you've suggested yet... but also let me say that I've got your back too."

Tyler tilted his head, "Gabby? Are you with me?"

The Pink Ranger reluctantly nodded and put her hand in last, "Like you even have to ask. Always."

"Then it's settled," Kara said as the Rangers all stepped back, "Leading to our last order of business. Samandriel?"

The female Nephilim stood up and composed herself as all eyes turned on her. Kara crossed her arms, "Once we get hold of the Legate's power, we're going to need a way to directly assault the Sanctum and stop your brothers once and for all. Do you have a way for us to do that?"

Samandriel wrung her hands and gave an uneasy expression, "I... think it might be possible, but you know we'll only get one shot at it. If they found out I turned against them and the six of you fell in battle... I might share the same fate."

"It's a risk we'd have to take at this point," Gabby said seriously, "The question is... are you really willing to share that risk with us? Are you really prepared to give up everything to defend humanity?"

Samandriel hesitated and looked to everyone's faces before she stopped a saw Eli. He gave a silent encouraging nod which helped to steel her resolve and she back to Gabby with a more determined look, "Yes. I'm ready."

"Then I'll notify Gabriel and tell him we'll be ready to proceed tomorrow morning," Kara replied grimly, "The rest of you need to be ready to stand guard until Tyler returns. For tonight all of you should go home. Get some rest and prepare yourselves. We'll have a lot to worry about in the coming days."

* * *

Early the next morning, the Advent Rangers along with Kara, Samandriel, and the Hale family all stood on the grass of the university's main quad. The sun was just beginning to rise and the campus was quiet and empty. Students and faculty were all still asleep, unaware that the Rangers and their allies were meeting with a legendary being of great power on their own quad. Even as they stood waiting with their son, both Joe and Claire Hale looked out and remembered how their very first Ranger battle had taken place here decades ago. It had been so long ago, but it also seemed like just yesterday in their minds.

When the small band of Rangers and their friends came to the quad, they saw that the fair featured man in the gray private eye suit was standing waiting for them. He greeted them all with a slow nod and a hint of a smile while remaining quiet. Claire halted and blinked before looking to Kara, "Wait... hold on. You're telling me that he is THE Archangel Gabriel? For real?"

"I'm afraid so," Kara sighed with a quiet nod while Joe ignored them and made a quiet but reverent sign of the cross. Gabriel nodded toward the gesture and looked to Tyler, "Well son... are you ready to go?"

The younger Red Ranger stepped forward and nodded, "Yeah. Just give me a minute."

One by one he went down the line trying to give his fellow Rangers some reassurance exchanging some hugs and handshakes along the way. After giving his aunt Kara and his sister Grace a hug, he turned to his mother. Claire wore a worried look and touched his cheeks before giving him one more hug, "I wish you didn't have to do this. Please promise me you'll come back."

"I will Mom," he said after giving her a kiss on the cheek.

He looked to his father last and gave a sheepish look, "I know what you're going to say Dad... and I'm sorry about everything here, but this is something that I have to do."

"I know son," Joe said finally while taking Tyler by the shoulders, "I just want to tell you that I'm already proud of you too."

Tyler nodded, "Don't worry too much Dad. If this is a test of virtue, then I know everything is going to be okay."

"How do you know that?"

Tyler gave his father a hug, "Because everything that's good in me began with you."

The Red Advent Ranger took a deep breath to compose himself before approaching Gabriel, "All right... I'm ready."

Gabriel nodded and put a hand on his shoulder, "For what it's worth... I'm going to be cheering for you guys here."

A quick gust of wind blew across the quad causing everyone else to blink for a moment, and in that instant, the two of them vanished in the glare of the early morning light.

* * *

Meanwhile, the first lord of the Triumvirate Umbriel stood in one of the central halls of the floating Sanctum fortress which resembled the heart of a magnificent cathedral. Standing before him was a large Nephilim Herald who the others referred to as simply Primus. This Herald was adorned in ornate polished golden plate armor with a white and gold filigreed cape draped down its shoulders. The magnificent Celestial warrior carried a large runic greatsword in one hand in an equally large shield in the other. The edges of the round shield were lined with golden spiked protrusions giving the shield the appearance that it was like the sun with its rays bursting forth.

The shoulder guards of the Nephilim paladin contained two angelic eyes and the warrior's head was encased in a golden winged helm adorned with magnificent jewels and crowned with a glowing halo-like light. Only its masked marble skinned face was visible and it remained at peaceful rest while a number of Sentinels finished attending to it. The lowly foot soldiers polished and reinforced the nigh impenetrable armor of the warrior, then withdrew with bows as Umbriel approached.

The Nephilim lord looked upon the paladin and gave a satisfied smile, "It appears you are ready Primus? You are the first and mightiest among the Sanctum's Heralds. I expect you to succeed in this mission that I've entrusted you."

The paladin fixed its sword in a respectful gesture and bowed its great head slightly, "Yes Lord Umbriel. I understand my orders. I am to subdue the Advent Rangers in battle and bring them to you alive."

"I don't think I need to emphasize just how important this task is," Umbriel continued calmly, "We can finally rid ourselves of our enemies and bring forth a cleansing apocalypse on the mortal world. Should we succeed, I will make sure you are elevated to an even greater position of glory in our new world."

Primus nodded solemnly, "I am here to serve you and the Nephilim cause my lord. Rest assured, it will be done."

The Nephilim paladin swept its cape back and became illuminated before teleporting away in a shimmering golden nimbus of light.


	59. Purgation

**Episode 26: Part 1  
**

When the light faded, Tyler Hale found himself at the grassy base of a great circular mountain. The mountain appeared to be terraced as it ascended upward into dizzying heights and a wide footpath seemed to have been blazed by many others. In the far distance were sparkling sapphire waters which stretched for as far as the eye could see hinting that the mountain may possibly be an island unto itself. Up above were bright clouds that obscured the skies above but every once in a while, he could spy a magnificent azure expanse of glittering stars. Gabriel folded his wings back and stood quietly while Tyler closed his gaping jaw, "What is this place? Where are we?"

The Ranger's companion led him forward down a walking path toward a coastal cliff, "A place of cleansing, repentance, and contemplation from one's deficiencies in their mortal lives."

Tyler thought it over and blinked a few times before his eyes went wide in shock, "Hold on a minute! You can't be serious. This place is… as in Dante's…"

"Mount Purgatory? Ah so you have read the Divine Comedy?" Gabriel laughed, "I'm afraid it's not quite the same as what Mr. Aleghieri wrote about, but he was on the right track."

After a short walk, they came to a sea cliff and jutting out from the edge was a rock shelf with a large wide circle of intricate golden sigils. Gabriel gestured toward it, "As you are still a living mortal and not allowed to ascend the mountain, this place will serve to test you."

Tyler gave an uncertain look before slowly walking forward. "What is this?"

"A Circle of Purgation," Gabriel answered, "Here you will tested in combat to see if you are worthy of the Legate's title. As the battle progresses, you will be faced with hints of what struggles yet remain on that mountain... experiences meant to forge and cleanse you, should you survive of course."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence," Tyler muttered with mild sarcasm.

"What can I say? I've always been kind of fond of you humans so I cheer for you," Gabriel grinned, "You have such unique outlooks, all of you constantly rushing here and there trying to achieve greatness in some form or another. Even when you humans fail spectacularly, it's a joy to behold."

As the Red Advent Ranger took his place in the center of the circle, it began to glow and momentarily blinded him with light before he found himself on an odd battlefield. He seemed to be standing on the calm blue waters of an endless ocean which stretched beyond the horizon. There was a glare from the sun above and the reflective surface of the water created an unusual illusion making the sea and skies meld into one reflection of the other.

Gabriel hovered above keeping watch while Tyler scanned his surroundings and noticed figure soaring toward him at high speed. Tyler dove clear just in time only to realize the attacker had come from below and now reoriented itself on the flat plane of water that they stood on. The Celestial champion wore heavy golden plate armor and an equally menacing helm which completely covered its face. The guardian was crowned by a large metallic halo and its wings blazed with streams of fire. It turned its menacing gaze at the Ranger and leveled a magnificent spear weapon which buzzed with energy.

It seemed to disappear for a second, only to reappear behind Tyler and take another swing at him. The Ranger tumbled clear again, just inches away from having been decapitated moments before. "All right... if that's how we're going to do it, _Lux Aeterna_!"

Tyler was enveloped in a brilliant red light as he morphed, bursting forward in mid stride to clash with the guardian all while summoning his own sword.

* * *

Back on earth, the Advent Rangers along with Samandriel all sat in the living room of Kara's apartment watching a movie together. Classes had finished for the day and everyone just wanted to unwind. Although no one said it aloud, it was clear they were all concerned for Tyler and they wondered where he was or how he was doing. It was decided a comedy movie would be the best thing to try and relax and take their mind off their worries, at least for a few hours.

As they sat on the couch, Danielle looked over to "Samantha" who was sitting with Eli at one end still holding hands. Ethan picked up on it and asked, "Dani? Everything okay?"

"Sorry... this is just still kinda weird," Danielle sighed while shaking her head, "I mean here we are just hanging out while one of our own is in some life or death scenario and at the same time we have a former enemy who's tried to murder us on several occasions just sitting here eating popcorn and watching 21 Jump Street with us like it's no big deal."

Samantha popped a few more kernels in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully before looking away from the television screen, "If it makes you feel any better Danielle, now I'm truly convinced I don't want to destroy humanity. These movies and popcorn are great. How did I go several thousands of years without ever really knowing about these things first hand?"

"Hmm, sounds like the Sanctum isn't a real happening place," Kara quipped dryly as she handed Samantha the bowl of popcorn so that she could have more.

Nearby on a loveseat, Amber sat with her roommate and gave her hand a squeeze, "Hey Gabby... try to cheer up. I know you're worried about Ty, but I'm sure he'll be okay."

The Pink Ranger gave her friend a weak smile, "Thanks. I know what you're trying to do Amber, but it's not going to do any good. I'm not going to stop worrying until he's back with us in one piece."

"Knowing Gabriel, I imagine there's going to be a lot of mind games involved," Samantha commented off-handedly, "If your friend is smart, then I'd improve his odds to fifty-fifty."

The others stopped and stared at her before Eli gave a weak chuckle, "Oh, she's just joking... some of that morbid Nephilim humor, right?"

"While you're here, I figure I might as well pick your brain about how we're going to infiltrate the Sanctum and launch a counterattack," Kara said.

"If Tyler survives his trials..." Samantha pointed out.

"He will," Gabby countered firmly with a level frown.

Samantha corrected herself and nodded, "Well, in that case, I think we could use a secret little backdoor into my room there."

She reached for the collar of her blouse and produced a small silver locket. She opened it up revealing it to be little mirror which began to glow slightly, "This is part of a two way magic mirror which is in my chambers. No one knows about it, except for me."

"That's... actually kind of ingenious," Danielle commented offering some grudging praise.

Samantha closed the locket and gave a cunning smile, "If I learned anything from my brother Ithuriel, it's that it never hurts to have some contingency plans and escape routes handy."

"And that's why we need each other if we're going to pull this off," Eli remarked trying to calm his friends down, "So for now let's just try to relax, put some faith in Tyler and wait till he comes back. Then we can kick down all the gilded doors we want, okay?"

His next sentence was cut off as the movie on television was interrupted by a breaking news bulletin. There was another Nephilim attack going on in the city. Amid the chaos of the fleeing civilians and the destruction being brought to several buildings, the Rangers could make out glimpses of the large golden armored form of the Herald Primus carving a swath of destruction.

Gabby jumped up and clenched a restless fist, "All right, this is a much better distraction. Come on everyone, let's get a move on!"

Samantha rose to join them but Kara restrained her with a firm hand, "No. Not you. I think you should stay here for now."

"What? Why?" Samantha asked indignantly, "I want to help!"

"I'm not quite sure I believe that yet," Kara answered, "For all we know, you could turn on the Rangers in the middle of the battle. And besides, your brothers don't know you've turned sides either. Best we keep that element of surprise for as long as we possibly can."

Samantha frowned before giving a nod and relenting, "Very well... then will you allow me one little thing here?"

She surprised everyone by coming over and giving Eli a quick kiss on the lips, "I understand humans sometimes do that for good luck before undertaking danger. Be careful?"

The Blue Ranger stood speechless, then nodded before Gabby cleared her throat, "All right. Let's go guys. Aunt Kara? We'll be back soon!"

* * *

Meanwhile, showers of sparks and the echoes of ringing steel filled the air as Tyler and the Guardian exchanged blows while fiercely hammering at each other's guards. As he continued to fight, Tyler felt his movements becoming slower and heavier as if some early fatigue was beginning to set in. He swept his blade around and drove back his foe with an arc of flame, hoping it would buy him enough time to regroup and rest. He panted and raised his guard, trying to figure out what was going on when he heard Gabriel from above,

"Perhaps you should pace yourself and rest Red Ranger? You're pushing awfully hard."

"I know that, but I don't have forever to do this either," Tyler puffed, "The Sanctum won't wait around and my friends need me to get back as soon as I can. I can't let them down."

Gabriel nodded, "I see. You've placed quite a burden on your shoulders… metaphorically speaking."

The Guardian charged again and the Ranger parried aside the strike and kicked his enemy away but the invisible weights caused Tyler to lose his balance and he fell over on the ground. He scrambled to one knee catching his breath, as Gabriel gave an amused look while pointing, "You might have wanted to check your pride at the door."

Tyler looked down to see a green colored aura around him which was reflected in the waters, "What the..."

"An effect of human Pride," Gabriel explained as Tyler dodged a slash from his enemy, "It weighs you down, burdens you when you're so focused on your personal and worldly attachments. I can't blame you though. For people like you, it's a blessing and a curse."

Tyler struggled to evade the Guardian and he recoiled as he blocked a forceful blow from its spear. He skidded back in the water and fell down, trying to regain his footing to meet another charge. There was no way he was going to be able to continue this fight with such a debilitating weight anchoring his every move.

He took a minute to consider Gabriel's words and wondered if maybe he was right. Maybe he was too focused on his role as a leader and coming back to his team and his family. Maybe instead he should be focused on this very moment, on the task at hand, and to let everything else go. He cleared his mind and blocked out any thoughts of home, of the Nephilim, of his team, of Gabby, or his family. Right now he was focused solely on defeating the enemy in front of him at all cost.

Unbeknownst to him, the debilitating aura began to fade away and when Tyler moved again, he could feel his speed and strength returning. He did an acrobatic somersault over the Guardian's next attack and swiftly parried its follow-up thrust before replying with a counterattack of his own. His blade struck home and hammered at the collar of the Guardian, sending it reeling back in a cloud of fire and sparks.

"Excellent! Well done!" Gabriel cheered before the Guardian's wings flared and it swiftly circled Tyler, walling the Ranger within a cloud of fire from its wings. The Red Ranger kept his guard up and watched for his foe to emerge from the ring of fire while the blaze gave off thick clouds of blinding acrid smoke. Whatever was going on, this battle had just escalated and gotten a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

Back in Hyperion Falls, the Herald Primus marched down the streets hacking apart cars, buildings, and lamp posts with the greatsword which it wielded one handed. As it continued its march, it caught the glimpse of moving objects in the reflection of its shield before spotting the five morphed Advent Rangers who descended from the skies. They formed up on the streets and took a minute to size up their newest foe and Amber paused, "Oh wow... he doesn't quite look like the other ones. He looks... well, kinda impressive."

"Him? Please, with that shiny armor I'll bet it's all for show," Ethan added turning it into a taunt toward their enemy, "Probably stands guard over the Triumvirate's toilets or something."

Primus chuckled and loosened its stance, "It takes a lot of bravado for an ignorant human to insult me, Primus the First among the Sanctum's Heralds. I will enjoy humbling you all."

"You might talk as big as you look, but we're not scared of you," Gabby retorted while drawing her rapier.

"Oh but you should," Primus answered as it took a ready stance, "It's my task to bring you to Lord Umbriel himself... alive. That's what you should really be frightened of."

"Then come and get us," Danielle challenged before the Advent Rangers sprung forward into battle.

The streaked forward with their weapons only to have each of their passing blows turned aside by the greatsword or the serrated polished shield in the Nephilim's other hand. It kept its guard raised and defended from a mace strike, a flying chakram, and then a jump kick from the White Ranger.

"Not bad at all for children," the Herald laughed before turning its shield to an angle, "But let me really show you something!"

The shield caught the light of the sun and erupted into a blazing disc which gave off searing heat and blinding light. The Nephilim turned its shield toward the Rangers and blinded them with concentrated beams of the reflected light. It charged forward into their ranks and scattered them, bashing them aside with its shield or sweeping the rest back with its sword.

"Damn... that guy packs a punch," Eli grunted as he recovered back to his feet and helped Danielle rise again, "I guess he might be serious."

"Let's not let our guards down then," Danielle agreed as the five regrouped and took winged leaps in different directions to attack from multiple angles. Despite wearing heavy armor, Primus moved surprisingly quickly and the paladin evaded the Rangers' attacks. As they circled back around in midair to set up another pass, Primus hurled its blazing shield of light and then pulled it around through the air on a magic tether as if it were swinging some giant deadly yo-yo.

This new attack caught the Rangers off guard again and they were knocked out of the skies with the whipping motion of the shield. As they struggled to get back up, Primus pulled its shield back and caught it before using its other arm to drive its sword into the ground. A great shockwave of Celestial energy tore up the streets and engulfed the stunned Rangers, blowing them back and scattering them around in different directions again.

"Is that all?" the Herald mocked them as it strode forward slowly, "These are really the Rangers who destroyed all the other warriors before me? How can that be when you're all so pathetically weak?"

"Ow... this is not going well," Ethan groaned toward Gabby nearby as he pushed aside some rubble and struggled to get back up. She shook the stars from her own field of vision and shrugged off the sore bruises which were bound to show up on her body later. She remained defiant in the face of the advancing Nephilim paladin and called out, "Weak? We're going to see just who the weak one is in a minute. Rangers, let's up our game!"

The others regrouped around her and gave a nod before calling on their more powerful Exalted Ranger forms. When the renewing light faded, Primus smiled toward the Rangers who had just gained their second wind and then charged forward to attack, "I look forward to it!"

* * *

Back in Purgatory, Tyler stood ready within the ring of smoke and fire which somehow continued to burn upon the watery reflective terrain underfoot. As he waited, he noticed the ring was slowly constricting and drawing closer to the center.

"Come on! Are you going to hide? Are you too sacred to fight me fairly now?" Tyler taunted while coughing through a little bit from the smoke.

As the fires continued to burn, the air grew more suffocating and a thin haze began to cloud the visor of Tyler's helmet. Again, he was feeling unusual as he could experience some of the heat through his Ranger suit while he felt his other senses fog up. What was his enemy waiting for? This game was growing irritating. Before The Ranger could turn his head, he spotted movement out the corner of his eye but was too late as the Guardian streaked by and struck a staggering blow. Tyler reeled and tried to raise his guard again but his enemy hid within the flames and darted from another angle striking him from behind. After being battered several times, he fell face first into the reflective ground and felt his temper flare from each hit he took. As he staggered to back his feet, he noticed a new aura was beginning to afflict him. This time it was an orange-red color and it burned like a flame.

The Guardian came at him again and Tyler blocked just in time, but was thrown back hard from the sheer force of the assault. His Ranger suit flickered a moment as his powers held but he felt his blood beginning to boil over and a murderous battle fury was threatening to take over. While he continued to choke and be blinded by the sulfurous cloud of heat, the feeling was still exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. He stopped and glanced toward Gabriel who watched silently with a concerned look. If that last aura had something to do with overcoming pride and worldliness, maybe this had something to do with other such deadly sins. Perhaps like Wrath and anger?

Tyler staggered to his feet and took a defensive stance. As much as he wanted to attack and hurt his enemy, he tried to rein in his emotions and focus again. He had to stay calm and clear headed to outmaneuver his enemy now. He focused on defense and watched his enemy blur by striking from different angles until he noticed that he could also see the Guardian's reflection in the watery surface below them. He could use that to brace himself for a counter move! The Guardian lunged at him again from the flames but this time, Tyler watched for the reflection and parried the spear away, countering with a spinning horizontal slash that sent the warrior tumbling and causing its helmet to fly off.

Again, the Ranger held back from taunting or giving in to the violent urges from battle. He held his guard and called out evenly, "That was a good trick, but it's not going to work again. You'd better surrender now!"

To his surprise, the Celestial warrior rose again and turned around slowly. Now that its helmet had been knocked off, Tyler stared in shock at a familiar mane of red hair and beautiful features. The Guardian was none other than Sera, the lost friend of the Red Occult Ranger Joe Cadia.


	60. Purgation: Part 2

**Episode 26: Part 2  
**

The bulky armor evaporated as well as the stifling smoke but the ring of fire remained. Sera was back to her petite feminine form and she continued to regard him with a solemn expression. Tyler heard a slow clap as Gabriel descended some distance away with a smile, "Bravo Mr. Hale. I was worried there for a moment. I didn't expect you to recognize the blinding heat and smoke of Wrath creep up on you but you managed to make it work for yourself."

Tyler glanced down to the waters and saw the aura had faded again before he looked up slowly, "All right Gabriel, what now? You're going through the Seven Deadly Sins aren't you? How many more flaming hoops am I going to have to jump through?"

"Just a couple more," the Archangel said with a cryptic smile, "All the while you can still finish your fight with Twelve here."

"You mean Sera?" Tyler answered, "Why? I don't want to fight her. I have some friends on earth who care about her very much."

"You forget Tyler Hale, I am an Integration Harbinger. It's my job to cleanse and purge impurity," Sera interjected without emotion, "Including yours. That's why you're here, isn't it? To undergo purgation in this realm?"

"I don't care. I still don't want to fight you," Tyler insisted.

"For the record, this isn't some secret test of compassion and mercy that's going on now either," Gabriel chimed in.

The Red Ranger defiantly lowered his weapon and sheathed his sword. No sooner had he done that, a new aura began to radiate off him which was reflected in the waters. It was a purplish color and it rippled gently but when it did, Tyler began to convulse with sharp stings of pain through his body. He cried out and staggered sideways wincing through the flare of the the pain, "What the hell kind of test is this? What are you doing to me now?"

Sera stepped forward leveling her weapon, "It's not good to shirk your duties Ranger. If you're going to be a Legate, then you do what must be done when it has to be done. You're here to fight, so fight!"

Tyler stifled another pained gasp as another flare of agony shot through him and he drew his sword again to block when Sera charged him. He deflected her first pass but found that he was now feeling a little better again. He looked down at the new aura and then to Sera, "I see now. Sloth, isn't it? You're going to force my responsibilities on me here?"

"By your own free will, you came here to accept power and responsibility," Gabriel said from above as the two combatants clashed again, "Humans revel in their freedom, but they don't realize the weight of the responsibilities and limits placed on the rest of us. Sometimes we carry out our duties, no matter how much we dislike it."

So that was it. He would be coerced into action and fighting under threat of pain, like a dog with a shock collar. Tyler circled around thinking to himself. If he was being punished for inaction, he'd just have to turn the tables again. He swiftly called on his Exalted Ranger form and changed the element of his blade from fire to ice. Sera tilted her head in surprise, "And what do you intend to do with that Ranger?"

He drove his blade into the watery surface and channeled a quick blast of icy magic into it which quickly froze the waters around them. Sera blinked in surprise as the the ice formed up her legs and swiftly engulfed her whole body, flash freezing her in a block of solid ice. Tyler kept his blade humming and watched his foe until he saw the aura dissipate around him as a result of beating that challenge through his own trickery.

The icy block shattered and Sera broke free with an annoyed glare. "And just what do you think you were doing?"

"Just taking a little action to prevent you from taking any against me," Tyler grinned triumphantly.

From above the battlefield, Gabriel couldn't help but smile in amusement. This was turning out to be quite the show and he was impressed. This son of a great Ranger was already proving himself to be strong, smart, and highly entertaining. Sera eyed her opponent before her lips curled into a small smirk and she gave a little snort, "All right Ranger, you like to play with ice too? How about we turn up the temperature on you?"

She beat her flaming wings and fanned the flames which circled them. As the blazing ring intensified, it began to quickly close in and engulf them in searing heat.

* * *

Back on earth, Kara and Samantha continued to watch the television in dismay as they monitored the Advent Rangers' battle with the Seraphim paladin called Primus. Even in their Exalted forms, they looked like they were struggling to land any significant blows to slow down the Herald. Samantha winced as she saw the Nephilim hurl his shield like the superhero Captain America. It destroyed the base of a nearby building before the projectile ricochet in another direction and smashed into Ethan and Eli knocking them both out of the air.

Moments later, Primus was hammered from behind by a barrage of charged pink rapier thrusts and the resulting wind caused it to pitch forward slightly. Despite Gabby's fierce leaping attack, it didn't do much damage against the armor and she gasped as Primus caught his shield and brought it back around to smash her away. Samantha looked to Kara, "This is not going well Ms. Bishop. The Rangers are in trouble!"

"You think I can't see that?" Kara snapped in a mixture of fear and irritation while her mind raced for a solution, "There's not a while lot I can do. If they're having a hard time wounding that Herald, my own powers will do even less against it."

"But maybe mine will. Let me help them... please," Samantha pleaded.

Kara grimaced and glanced at the television screen only to see Danielle and Amber get their magic attacks reflected right back at them and swept aside like nothing. "Your cover might get blown to the Sanctum. You'll become a target."

"I know that," Samantha said solemnly, "But if we do nothing, there might not be anyone left to attack the Triumvirate later."

Kara hated to admit it, but the female Nephilim lord had a point there. Right now she had to make a call to protect her Rangers, and the other people she loved here. She turned to Samantha with a reluctant nod, "You really think you can take that plate armored bastard down?"

Samantha grinned as she rushed for the door, "I may not look like it, but you guys already know just how dangerous I can be. I promise I'll bring your Rangers back in one piece."

As Kara turned back to the battle on the screen, she could only hope that Samantha could get there in time while the Rangers were still in one piece.

* * *

Like the rising heat of the battle which was raging in Hyperion Falls, so too were the fires of Purgatory as the Red Advent Ranger struggled to maintain his bearings. He had wielded a fire element during his time as a Ranger and he had never been afraid of it... until now. It had been his friend and he had been able to control it to his will, now he had no control. Now these fires were burning and hurting him even through the protection of his Ranger suit. He couldn't quite understand how or why and he cried out, thrashing here and there in blinding agony. Amid the swirling flames was a mixture of searing pain and a tingling ecstasy all rolled into one.

Tyler tried to call upon his wings to fly clear of the inferno, but he found himself disoriented within the vortex and his own wings unresponsive. He felt his Exalted form beginning to fail and the powers protecting him started to give out. As his powered form flickered, he could feel arms within the flames wrap around his torso and neck giving him a provocative sort of hug from behind. Despite the stinging fires, he could tell that it was more of a gentler feminine touch. Tyler couldn't quite tell but he felt the figure bring her head near the side of his helmet and it somehow almost felt as if they were touching cheek to cheek. Trails of her fiery hair floated in his peripheral vision as the girl spoke soothingly in his ear. To his shock, her voice sounded exactly like Gabby's.

"Is this Legate's Hand really worth all of this?" she asked pressing her lips to his ear. Her very touch countered the fire with a soothing and euphoric sensation, "You're hurting Ty, but I can make it all go away. Just let go... ask for mercy."

The Red Ranger gritted his teeth through the pain and disorienting feelings clouding his judgement. "Give up this stupid test. You've proven yourself enough. Stay with me and I'll help you."

This couldn't have been real. This must have been some trial of Lust, whether for power, for relief, or carnal pleasure... maybe all of the above? He felt his Exalted form burn away and Tyler gripped his sword mustering enough willpower to whirl around and swing his blade.

"Back off!" he roared, "I'm not giving in! I've come this far and I sure as hell won't be fooled by you either!"

The fiery feminine form leapt back and evaded the sword wearing an amused smile before the fires began to subside. Cool air and the feelings of relief washed over the Ranger as the inferno died down giving way to the sunlight and the soothing blues of the sea and skies around him. As the searing pain and heat disappeared, Tyler found that his Ranger suit had been burned away and he was back to his civilian form, fortunately no worse for wear. In his right hand, he still held his saber sword and he looked to the fiery temptress that revealed herself to be Sera.

"Impressive Red Ranger. Even I could tell that your will was starting to waver back there," she said with a look that almost indicated admiration."

Gabriel floated back down again and interposed himself between the two, "I'm amazed you've gotten this far. You look exhausted Tyler."

The Ranger took a minute to catch his breath and steady himself. He was tired, hurt, and mentally drained. It was clear he had run out of patience and was no longer in the mood to be overly civil, "What's left? Are we going to do all seven?"

Gabriel shook his head, "No... we've only done the ones that especially matter to those of the Legates. In fact, you're almost there. Those fires were also meant to help purify you before your last challenge."

"Being what?"

Gabriel gestured toward the young red headed angel, "You've demonstrated your strength of spirit Tyler Hale. All you need to do now is to prove your strength of body... without your Ranger powers."

Across from him, Sera drew her own long silver blade and stood ready. Tyler eyed his opponent and took several deep cleansing breaths to steady himself. Now he'd have to fall back on everything that his father and his Aunt Kara had taught him about combat. One false move could well mean instant death or a crippling injury. He raised his sword to a ready stance and squared up with Sera. As Gabriel stepped back to give them room, the watery ground went completely still and everything around them was lit up with blue skies and sunlight.

Tyler called out one last thing, "You're not going to win Sera. Your friend Joe made a promise to bring you home safely and I intend to help him do that."

Although Gabriel could not see the full exchange, Tyler caught an almost imperceptible smile from the girl as she gave a faint nod and saluted with her blade. The two remained motionless for a long time before they suddenly sprinted forward and prepared to lock their blades in one last great clash.

* * *

The loud sounds of pitched battle filled the air with equal intensity as the other Advent Rangers continued their struggle on the streets of Hyperion Falls. Even with the increased power and defense of their Exalted forms, it was still proving difficult to best Primus. The five friends took gliding leaps and fell back several city blocks to try and regroup. Amber gave a worried look in the direction of their enemy who continued on walking slowly down the street after them. In a way, that calm deliberate pursuit almost made the Nephilim paladin even more menacing. "Okay, what now? We're getting our asses handed to us."

"She's right," Eli grunted as he leaned on his mace to catch his breath, "That Herald doesn't seem to have any weaknesses and we can barely get close to him either."

Gabby took a moment to size up the situation and then looked at the layout of the city streets, "Then we'll have to hit him at range and use misdirection. Let's pull out the Halo Cannon and hit him with one great shot."

"It might not be as powerful without Tyler here," Danielle pointed out but the Pink Ranger nodded.

"I know. But it's best chance we've got and we'll have to make the shot count. With any luck, maybe we can force it to retreat for a while."

The others nodded in agreement and the Advent Rangers summoned their cannon weapon. Gabby motioned toward an intersection of the city streets, "Now we'll need to lure that Herald into our trap. Follow me."

Several blocks away, Primus continued its casual relentless advance. He would have all the time in the world to level the rest of the city once he finally destroyed the Rangers so he was in no rush. Suddenly, he was pelted by a barrage of blaster pistol fire as Eli and Amber hovered from a street corner aiming their weapons. "You think your pathetic weapons can penetrate this armor?"

"I think we got his attention," Amber said to her comrade as the two swooped off down the road with the Nephilim taking flight to pursue. As they led Primus on a winding random chase through the city, a pair of glowing razor edged chakram sliced through the air and struck Primus, momentarily causing him to smash into a building. Once he recovered, Primus peered through the smoke to see Danielle catch her weapons and take off in a different direction.

"Too slow you big golden turkey!"

The paladin growled and took off in pursuit after the Purple Ranger. It was becoming annoyed with these cowardly games of hide and seek. Danielle veered around a corner and swooped back down to street level where the other Rangers were waiting with their cannon aimed. The moment Primus flew around the corner, the five opened fire and unloaded a powerful blast of energy of their foe. Primus gasped and raised his shield just in the nick of time to catch their shot. The resulting blast was reflected back at the Rangers but the force also sent the Nephilim smashing through the floor of an office building.

The Advent Rangers were caught in their own cannon's blast and were thrown in different directions as a searing fireball erupted and cratered the streets. They had poured everything they had into that shot but their Exalted forms had absorbed the majority of the damage. As the smoke cleared, the five Advent Rangers gasped and struggled to get back up. Their bodies were tired and bruised and their heads were just as dizzy from the blow. Everyone's clothes had been slightly singed and were stained with grime. The five had all been demorphed and now staggered to find each other in a sort of drunken stupor.

"Is everyone okay?" Gabby groaned as she and Danielle leaned on each other to meet their comrades.

"Did we get him?" Ethan asked holding his head.

To their horror, Primus floated down from the skies and tossed his ruined shield aside. He wore a furious look on his face and gripped his greatsword, "You're going to pay for that insult Rangers."

The paladin leveled his blade toward the vulnerable young humans who had reached their limit for the battle. before he could attack, a blurred figure flew by and kicked up a powerful gust of wind that shook up the streets and the stunned Rangers. Primus gasped as he saw a glaive appear and strike him full on, sending the warrior careening into a storefront. As the blur subsided, the Rangers stared in shock as they saw Samandriel had come to their rescue. The female Nephilim lord twirled her polearm and gave them a small nod with a smile before turning back to her enemy.

"Primus! First Herald of the Nephilim Host, I order you to stand down and leave this place."

The Herald picked himself up from the ruins of the store and shrugged off the rubble, "I will not. I have my orders to destroy the Rangers from Lord Umbriel himself."

"I have just as much authority as he does and I command you to leave," Samandriel shouted.

Primus shook his head, "I also have orders from Lord Ithuriel to disregard everything you say my lady. He already knows you are a traitor. He wanted me to tell you it was part of his plan and you played your role perfectly."

Samandriel gasped before clenching her teeth in anger, hoping not to show that she had been too rattled by that revelation. "Very well... then I'll just have to deal with you myself."

She waved her arms in a flowing motion before revealing her true monstrous Nephilim form. In a shimmering light, the beautiful pale young woman morphed into a large Celestial serpentine dragon creature adorned in silver and gold. The Advent Rangers took cover and watched in fearful awe as Samandriel pounced on her prey using her claws and teeth to fiercely pummel the Herald. Whereas the Rangers had struggled to wound Primus, Samandriel's claws easily dented and scuffed the paladins defenses before she grabbed it with her maw and flung him violently into an abandoned building. While the building caved in around the Nephilim paladin, Samandriel gave a triumphant roar and breathed a stream of Celestial fire from her mouth, hoping she could finish the job with that.

The Advent Rangers continued to gape in utter shock the appearance and ferocity of their new ally before Ethan gave Eli a light poke in the shoulder trying to make a joke, "So... uh, you sure you still want to hit that?"

The serpentine dragon gave one last roar that rattled nearby buildings before she reverted back to her human form. As the fires where Primus had been laid out continued to burn behind her, Samandriel gave a proud smile toward the Rangers and flipped back some loose strands of her pale hair. The Rangers emerged from cover to come and greet her on the streets but they were suddenly halted as a wall of light-spears rained down and struck the pavement to form a barrier. The startled Rangers were thrown backward and continued to look in fearful awe as another lord of the Triumvirate made his appearance. Samandriel recoiled as several light-spears landed around her and prevented her from going any further.

She turned around only to stand face to face with her brother Ithuriel. The Nephilim scholar loomed over her wearing a malevolent smile, "Well done sister. You've done everything according to my plan."

"Ithuriel? What's going on? What are you doing here?" she gasped in fear.

"Coming to bring about the End Times... and to finally thank you for all that you've done to help me," he grinned before he summoned one more light-spear and drove it straight into her stomach.


	61. Ascension

**Episode 27: Part 1  
**

Tyler and Sera's swords collided in a great crash causing a fountain of sparks to leap from the blades. As the two combatants swiftly pushed their swords off of each other's, the sweeping motion created a loud ringing sound of steel. The force of the collision and soundwaves caused the waters to kick up and ripple around them, even surprising Gabriel. Sera's eyes went wide for a moment as she was thrown off balance before she growled and launched into a counterattack. Both sword fighters exchanged several blows in a blinding flurry of furious thrusts and slashes as they rushed along the watery ground trying to outmaneuver each other. The two feinted and dodged, mixing up their attacks with a few acrobatic somersaults and flips hoping to misdirect their opponent.

More clouds of water were kicked up as Sera unleashed a thrust of golden energy which Tyler evaded before he sent a shockwave of flames right back in a slashing attack which the angel sidestepped. Despite Tyler's athleticism, it was clear Sera had superior speed and agility as she flipped forward and danced around some of his strikes with acrobatic grace. Although he defended himself well, Sera was still too fast and nicked him in the thigh and his other shoulder with the tip of her blade. Having drawn blood and slowed him down, she danced in closer to try and force her way through his guard before they found themselves in a deadly crossblock.

This time Tyler surprised Sera by throwing an elbow with his left arm and clipping her at the side of the head. As she staggered back, Tyler charged his blade and reared back to strike through the opening that had now opened up, "Got you!"

As he borrowed a move from Gabby and made a multi-thrust attack hoping to disable her, he was shocked as Sera blocked it at point blank range with her own blinding speed. The resulting cloud of fire threw them off balance for a second before Sera charged through for her own strike. Her silvery blade buzzed with energy and she hammered away at Tyler's guard driving him back several more yards. The Red Ranger gasped in fear and staggered back from the onslaught, getting nicked again in the brow causing some blood to trickle down into his field of vision.

Tyler gritted his teeth in determination and he planted his back foot, deciding to not give any more ground. At this point, he was going to make his stand and fight, or die trying. The sudden show of reckless bravado surprised Sera and threw her off balance just long enough for Tyler to step into her next attack and deflect it away with his own blade. He gave his re-energized blade a quick twirl and clashed with Sera once more. Both locked blades and pushed into each other aiming the points at one other's throats. Because of their deadlock, they were unable to move their blades further and stayed just short of driving the swords in for a killing blow. Both maintained their posture and exchanged level gazes, holding their swords in a state of mutually assured destruction. Whether they briefly paused out of mutual fatigue or respect for each other, it was hard to tell.

"You're an exceptional swordsman," Sera remarked quietly as they continued their struggle, "I can see why the Nephilim view you as a threat."

"Then help me defeat them," Tyler replied, "We've made our points. Our fighting like this doesn't do either of our sides any good."

"You're asking me to give up?" Sera asked in surprise.

"No, I'm asking you to help give us a fighting chance on earth. Right now the Nephilim are poised to open the Eternity Gate. If they succeed, there's no telling what might happen. There are people you care about on earth... Joe, Saya, the other Occult Rangers. I can't save them if we let the Nephilim win there. Please Sera, I'm begging you."

"I have a duty..."

"I know that," Tyler said quietly, "But if there's any humanity left in you, like your friends believe, then I know you've got some free will. I'm asking you to use that free will to help do what's right."

Sera blinked a few times before glancing over toward Gabriel in the near distance. She looked back to Tyler and nodded slightly before loosening her grip and letting him disarm her in a quick motion. The Ranger sheathed his weapon and stepped back giving a nod in return while Gabriel approached. "What is going on here? Why did you stop?"

"The test is over," Sera announced assuming her serious demeanor, "The Ranger has proven himself in battle and I'm judging him worthy."

Gabriel studied the two in silence for a long moment before finally giving a nod and reaching out with his hand. He touched Tyler's forehead and the Red Ranger instantly felt his injuries and fatigue completely removed. He looked down and found his clothes had miraculously been mended, his cuts were healed, and he had been restored to full strength again. Gabriel produced the Legate's Hand and touched the jewels on the gauntlet finally activating its power. He handed it over to Tyler and said, "There have only been a few humans who had ever been granted this power and none as young as you. Your parents have raised an exceptional son."

"Thank you. I like to think my parents are pretty exceptional people," Tyler replied as he gratefully took the artifact, "I promise I'll use this power responsibly."

"We're sure you will... and we wish you luck," Sera said giving a ghost of a smile toward him.

As Sera stepped back, Gabriel took a moment to walk a short distance with Tyler and he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Tyler Hale, I know you said something to Sera during that duel. I'm not sure what it was but between you and me... I'm glad you said it."

The Archangel gave a knowing wink before raising his hand, "I believe you've been away long enough, don't you think? I imagine your friends probably need you right about now."

As he snapped his fingers, the environment around them disappeared and the Ranger was whisked away in another brilliant white light.

* * *

On the ruined streets of Hyperion Falls, Samandriel gasped as silvery blood began to pour from the wound in her midsection. She slumped forward in shock as Ithuriel reached over and lovingly touched her cheek, "You see now sister? You thought you could betray the Triumvirate and take the Legate's Hand in secret? I knew all along. I was counting on you to side with the mortals, to hand them the gauntlet and give me a pretext to do all of this."

"Samandriel!" Eli screamed in desperation and fury as he threw himself against the wall of light-spears that barred the Rangers' path.

She choked out a response to her brother, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

Ithuriel produced a small golden urn and pulled out the spearhead which had impaled his sister, "The last seal of the Eternity Gate needs a great sacrifice. It needs the blood, or essence from one of us to open the way. You are now the perfect candidate for that sacrifice. You broke our rules and sided with the humans. I'm just here to bring you to justice... but I will make sure your life was not taken in vain either. You will help us achieve all of our dreams for a new world."

"You set me up. You manipulated all of us," Samandriel groaned as she fell over and lay weakly on her side, "I knew I couldn't have trusted you."

"I'm afraid you realized that too late my dear," he said as he knelt down and prepared to draw the remaining life force from her, "Once I have control of the gate's power, I alone will be free to shape the new world as I see fit and no one will stop me. Not the Rangers, not Umbriel, and not the High Council of Heaven."

By now the other Rangers were on their feet and pounding the light-spear barrier with their fists and feet. Eli led in the outrage, "Ithuriel you bastard! You're going to pay! Do you hear me?"

Even Danielle was incensed and coming to the fallen Nephilim's aid, "Leave her alone! Don't you dare touch her you snake!"

Ithuriel scoffed with derision and prepared to finish his work when a powerful jet of shadows dropped from the skies. It snuffed out the light-spears and threw down the Rangers, keeping them temporarily pinned down with invisible force. Ithuriel looked up in shock to see the third member of the Triumvirate arrive. his brother Umbriel had taken the field, dressed for battle and armed with his own sword and shield. The Nephilim wore a look of cold fury as he approached the scene and drew his blade from his cruciform shield. "Treachery!"

The scholar stood up and gripped his spear, "Umbriel... brother, you don't understand what's going on here. Our sister is a traitor. I was..."

"I know what you said and did," Umbriel growled as he kept advancing and leveled his weapon, "You are not the only one who makes use of our _oculus_ spies brother."

Ithuriel blinked in surprise before giving a sardonic smile, "Then it seems I underestimated you. You're not as oblivious and narrow minded as I thought."

"What the hell is going on here? I don't know who's on our side anymore," Danielle muttered to the others as the Rangers watched the Triumvirate's family drama boil over to a climax.

"You meant to seize the Gate and you gave in to your own greedy ambitions! You've betrayed our trust," Umbriel said coming dangerously close to his brother, "I won't abide your treachery any longer."

"So you're going to kill me too?" Ithuriel mocked him while raising his spear, "Samandriel betrayed us first."

The two Nephilim sprung at each other and violently clashed in midair, driving each other back and forth down several blocks. The Rangers used the opportunity to get up and rush to Samandriel's side as she lay bleeding profusely from her wound. Eli was the first to her side and cradled her form, "Sam... don't move. Just hold on. We're going to get you help."

"I just wanted to save you all," she groaned, "I guess no good deed ever goes unpunished, right?"

The other Rangers gave looks of pity toward her before Gabby knelt down and took her other hand, "Thank you for coming Sam... we're truly grateful to you, and now it's our turn to save you back."

The two other lords of the Triumvirate returned to their original spot near Samandriel, still locked in their vicious struggle. In a flash, Umbriel parried his foe's spear aside and landed a vicious slash across the torso of Ithuriel with his sword, "You had already betrayed us long ago and you tried to murder one our very own. That is unforgivable."

Ithuriel spun sideways from the blow and fell to his knees before Umbriel drove his sword straight through his back and impaled him. Ithuriel grunted and when he realized his wound was lethal, he began to feel fear and desperation bubble up within him. He rasped and began spitting up some silvery blood from his mouth, "You're still going to need Samandriel. You still need her blood to open the Gate."

"No... I already have everything I need right here," Umbriel said pulling out his sword and bringing it back for a killing blow. He aimed his weapon over Ithuriel's neck like that of an executioner, "You will do just as well and finally make yourself useful."

Ithuriel's eyes went wide in shocked horror before the blade came down. The Advent Rangers all recoiled and either averted their eyes or winced at the gruesome death of one of their greatest enemies. Fortunately, Ithuriel's remains instantly disintegrated into a cloud of light and ethereal feathers which Umbriel collected in his brother's golden urn. Once he had recovered what he needed from the slain Nephilim lord, Umbriel turned with a grim expression toward the Rangers who had gathered around Samandriel.

All the Rangers remained where they were trying to suppress their dread while maintaining a defiant air. It was all they could do since all their strength had been expended in the recent battle. Surprisingly, Umbriel did not attempt to attack them and merely stood in front of Eli and Gabby, glaring coldly at them. "I'm not going to waste my energy on you Rangers. You've brought this upon all of us and we're all going to suffer. Now stand aside and let me take my sister."

"We won't let you..." Eli began but Samandriel put her hand over his and squeezed while shaking her head.

"It's okay Eli. Please."

She secretly slipped an object in his hand and the Rangers backed off allowing Umbriel to come and scoop up his mortally wounded sister in his arms. He wrapped himself in shadowy wisps and departed the battlefield saying, "I promise there will be a reckoning for you Rangers. Not now... but soon."

The five watched him depart and they stood in a dazed stupor amid the flaming ruins of the district and aftermath of the violent confrontation. Ethan put a comforting arm around Amber while Eli looked to the object Samandriel had given him. Danielle peered over, "What's that?"

He opened his hand and saw that it was Samandriel's silver locket with their entryway into the Sanctum. He gave a wistful smile, "A chance to end all this."

Before the Rangers could breath a sigh of relief, they froze as they saw some movement from the flaming rubble of a building. The debris fell away and a large armored figure emerged from the flames. It was the Nephilim Herald Primus. Despite having being badly mangled and scorched, the paladin rose again and picked up its sword to face the Rangers. His marble mask was damaged and burned in several places but it wore a look of pure hatred and malice toward them.

Gabby's eyes went wide in startled horror as the five backed away in fear from the huge monstrous warrior, "Oh shit! You can't be serious!"

Primus took a few steps forward but then stopped and turned his head slightly, looking off to near distance behind the Rangers. The five stopped in confusion before they turned around to see what the Herald was looking at and they witnessed another miraculous arrival. The five stared with a mixture of awe and relief as they saw the Exalted Red Ranger emerge from the smoke, and slowly walk forward onto the battlefield. Eli and Ethan gave a cheer while Danielle broke into a big smile and waved her arms. Amber reached over and steadied her roommate as Gabby nearly fainted and looked like she was about to cry.

The Rangers rushed over and gathered around to welcome their missing comrade. For now, the hugs and the laughter would have to wait. There was still a Herald to deal with. Gabby covered her mouth, "Ty... is that really you? Are you okay?"

Although they could not see his face through his visor, he gave a nod, "Yeah... it's me, and I'm home now. I promise I'm never going leave you guys again."

"Damn... so you passed those trials?" Ethan asked, "Dude, what's going on here?"

Tyler brandished the Legate's Hand and slipped the ornamental gauntlet over his gloved hand, "It' s a long story, but first I'm going to deal with this monster. You guys look like you could use a hand."

They stepped aside and let him step forward to confront the Herald alone. Danielle gave a concerned look, "Do you think you'll have enough power to beat that guy? We literally dropped a building on him and he's still going."

The Red Ranger turned to face his new enemy and raised the Legate's Hand as it began to flare to life with buzzing energy, "I don't know. I guess we'll just have to find out right here, right now."

Moments later, the gauntlet detonated into a nimbus of brilliant red light.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Just wanted to give a quick response to the Guest reviewer from last chapter. You're partially correct. I couldn't find a great or easy way to weave in Envy or Gluttony into the middle of a trial by combat. I had combined Greed with Pride on the matter of Tyler worrying about earthly/human concerns and thinking he could rush through everything at once instead of giving full focus on the test before him. I also never said that he'd face all the Deadly Sins, just some of them which were based on similar punishments from Dante's Divine Comedy.**


	62. Mandate of Heaven

**Episode 27: Part 2  
**

When the blinding cloud of light subsided, the Herald Primus looked on surprise as the Red Ranger had changed forms into something much more majestic. The Exalted Red Ranger now took on the form of a Celestial Legate, adorned in sleek but flexible half plate armor over a light form fitting suit of white steel chainmail. The cuirass was colored crimson red with gold and silver trim along the edges. The Legate's sleek ornamented pauldrons, hip guards, and shin guards were also gilded in gold and silver trim while a red cape hung from the shoulders. The Ranger's new helmet flared out slightly at the rear and a round golden crest formed a quasi halo crown along the sides.

"Check it out," Eli remarked in awe, "Kinda looks like a Lannister warrior... except a good one."

The others slightly turned to look at the Blue Ranger before he huffed, "What? Am I the only one here who watches Game of Thrones?"

Tyler ignored them and squared off against his foe while drawing a long silver sword from the sheath at his side. The blade had a sleek winged motif along the hilt with a slight aerodynamic curve to the shape. The grip had blue and gold enameling with a sapphire set in the pommel matching the glowing blue sigil script which ran along the fuller of the sword.

The other Rangers watched in awe as the newly christened Legate brought his hands together over his weapon and a second nearly identical sword materialized in Tyler's other hand. The supercharged Red Ranger leveled his swords and slowly took a fighting stance resembling the dual bladed fighting style of his aunt Kara.

The First Herald Primus balked at the sight of the human Ranger who had just become a Celestial Legate and it halted in momentary fear. It saw the glowing script that had been inscribed on the blades and read them aloud, "Veritas et Aequitas? Impossible! You really are one of the Legates!"

"You'd better believe it," Tyler growled while tightening his grip on his swords and sprinting forward in a powerful gust of wind, "And my first official act will be to drive you from this city!"

Primus staggered back and raised its greatsword in a defensive posture as Tyler hammered away at its guard with a flurry of powerful blows. The Herald was taken aback by the mortal's strength and speed and could do nothing but give ground and make an occasional feeble counter maneuver. Just before its guard was broken, Primus acted in desperation and raised an enchanted screen around it, hoping the defensive spell could ward off the Ranger. Tyler's two swords flared with white light as they came around and tore through the ward instead. Whate the Herald had forgotten was that the twin blades of a Legate had the power to cut through many powerful enchantments and defensive wards in order to deal out justice, hence their names.

Primus roared as his ward failed and he was pummeled by several whirling strikes, causing even more damage to his already mangled body. Primus flailed about and tried to swat the Ranger away with his large sword but Tyler used another one of his new powers to let go of his swords and direct them to attack as if he were telekinetic. The blades whirled around and struck at their enemy while Tyler tumbled clear and danced around his foe, striking unarmed blows while occasionally plucking a sword from the air for a follow-up strike. As the battered Herald was thrown back and collapsed to its knees, Tyler skidded to a halt and caught his swords to stand again at the ready, "I'm not going to ask again Herald. Return to the Sanctum and don't ever come back here."

The savaged Nephilim paladin laughed in scorn as it gritted its teeth through its injuries, "The Heavens might have thought it was a funny joke to grant you some measure of authority, but I don't take orders from lowly humans like you!"

Primus called its wings and barrelled forward trying to bullrush Tyler back in a sudden surprise attack. The Red Ranger crossed his swords in a guard position as Primus slammed into him and lifted them both up into the skies above. The other Rangers stood watching in awe from the ground as the two combatants rose high into the air, struggling against one another. As they hurtled upward, the Red Ranger broke free from his lock with Primus and tumbled in midair, trying to regain his balance. He swooped sideways trying to put some distance between them but Primus recovered and surged after him, hoping to use his greater size and strength to physically outmuscle Tyler in the air. Before he could close the gap, the Nephilim paladin was surprised as Tyler pulled his red Advent prism and fired off a powerful cloud of elemental fire in the Herald's face. The resulting blast of fire swirled around Primus and buffeted him about int the air while Tyler used it as a sort of smokescreen to get into a better position for a counter attack.

Primus spun and hacked at the air, blowing aside the fire cloud while trying to regain his bearings, "Where did you go Red Ranger? You can't hide from me!"

"Who said I was hiding?" the Legate answered diving down using the sun at his back to blind his enemy. Primus gasped again and took a wild swing to cleave the Ranger, but Tyler evaded it and punched his sword through the chest armor of the Nephilim while driving him down toward the ground. The Nephilim paladin grunted in pained outrage, "No... not yet. It can't end like this!"

"You're going to pay for hurting my friends," Tyler answered angrily as he pulled his first sword free and disarmed Primus with the other. The Ranger called upon the other unique power of the Legates to briefly bend the fabric of time and set up for a finishing attack. He let go of his swords as they glowed and multiplied into twelve copies before circling around the combatants in midair. Primus gasped as the flow of time rippled around him and everything seemed to slow down. With his foe virtually immobilized in midair, the Red Advent Ranger made blinding criss-crossing slashes with each of the energy swords that circled them. On the ground, the Rangers could only see a red blur buzzing around the Herald in realtime as clouds of sparks erupted from each strike. The Nephilim's armor buckled and cracked to its limit before Tyler brought his original two blades around and cleft his enemy in half with a final spinning strike.

As the flow of time corrected itself again, Primus exploded in midair like a huge firework going off while trails of golden shrapnel and smoke streamed down. The Legate gracefully spun once more and floated down amidst the remains of the Herald before gently touching back down on the streets below. Once Tyler had landed, he powered down completely and took a moment to regain his balance before his relieved friends rushed over to gangpile him.

"I can't believe what I just saw, but I admit it was pretty badass," Eli grinned clasping hands with Tyler. Before Tyler could reply, he was buried in euphoric welcome back hugs and kisses from the female Rangers.

"I agree. That was pretty amazing and you couldn't have timed that better," Danielle smiled letting go so that Tyler could fist bump Ethan, "Thanks for the save."

"Thanks. I'm just glad to be back," Tyler sighed in exhaustion as he held up his right hand which still had the gauntlet worn over it. "And I'm glad I made it back in time."

"Something tells me we have a lot of catching up to do," Amber nodded while patting Eli's shoulder consolingly, "We had another run-in with the Triumvirate and things got a little... 'complicated' while you were gone."

"She's right," Ethan agreed, "Let's clear out of here and find Ms. Bishop. She's going to need to hear everything."

Tyler nodded and looked a little confused but followed his fellow Rangers hoping to find out just what was going on. He couldn't have missed that much... could he?

* * *

Back in the ethereal realm between the heavens and the earth, Umbriel returned to the throne room of the Sanctum. He pushed past the heavy doors and carried his sister in his arms as they made their way toward the Eternity Gate at the far end of the chamber. As he neared the large artifact, he set Samandriel down gently and touched a hand to her wounded torso. Despite having now sealed her terrible wound inflicted by Ithuriel, Umbriel saw that they had left a trail of silvery blood on the floor.

Samandriel was very weak and even with her brother's healing touch, it was uncertain if she'd be able to recover from such a catastrophic injury. Now that she was more stable, she might have a chance. Umbriel took the small golden urn containing the essence of Ithuriel and began making his way over toward the last seal of the Gate. He opened the urn and began pouring the energy out before pressing his blood stained hand on top of the seal. After several heart-stopping moments, the last seal glowed and shattered causing the Gate to seemingly come to life with it other mechanisms starting to move and shift.

"At last," the first lord of the Triumvirate smiled as he watched the surreal sight of the Gate in action.

He turned when he heard his name called and he bent down to cradle Samandriel so that she could see too. "Look sister… we've finally done it. It's only going to be a matter of time before we rule this entire realm."

"Umbriel… I'm begging you. Please don't do this," Samandriel pleaded as she fought to keep from passing out, "There's no reason punish humanity anymore. They may be different than us, but they suffer in their own ways. There are still some good things left that are worth preserving and we have no right to take that away."

"No Samandriel. You've been led astray by them. The Rangers are to blame for all our misery now," he answered gently, "It's because of the humans that it's come to this… that Ithuriel betrayed us and that you're hurt."

"I had betrayed you too," Samandriel said quietly but he shook his head.

"No… you betrayed our brother who meant to harm us both and undermine everything we've worked for. You were wrong in what you had to do, but I still forgive you because you're my sister and I love you."

"Then please reconsider for my sake," Samandriel pleaded trying to rise. She groaned in pain and realized it was a mistake to try and make any more physical exertion. She passed out and fell unconscious while Umbriel shook his head and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Rest now sister. When you wake up again, we'll have our new world. I will finish the labors that remain to carve out our dominion and then the citizens of Heaven and earth will finally be forced to acknowledge our own claim to greatness."

After he spoke the Gate continued to churn before the circular iris covering its center slowly opened up revealing a bright portal of light from within that lit up the entire room and made the air of the chambers ripple. Under Umbriel's direction, he levitated the great Gate up off the wall and to the center of the ceiling. He turned the Gate facing downward as the resulting energies only intensified.

While Umbriel's resulting laughter began to echo across the floating fortress, the shimmering clouds around it gave way and parted letting the Sanctum phase back into reality. High above the skyline of Hyperion Falls, the Sanctum materialized and hung in midair startling the hundreds of thousands of people who now dared to look up into the skies.

For those older citizens who had lived through the demon attacks some twenty years plus ago, they got a strange sense of déjà vu, except this time it seemed very different. Their fears were only confirmed as a large beam of bright blue light erupted from the bottom of the floating Sanctum and pierced deep into the center of the city keeping a continuous beam focused on the earth. For what purpose, none could be certain just yet.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the campus of Hyperion University, the Advent Rangers rejoined Kara in the top floor of the clocktower to debrief after the whirlwind events that had taken place recently. The others sat and listened intently as Tyler recounted his harrowing ordeal in Purgatory and the battle against the Harbinger known as Sera. When he finished, he looked to his wrist where he had recently worn the newly activated Legate's Hand, "You know... it's weird. I can't help but wonder if Gabriel suspected anything in that last exchange with Sera. Part of me still wonders if I really did earn the right to wear that gauntlet."

"If you didn't earn that right, I imagine you wouldn't have been able to use those powers in the way that you did earlier," Danielle offered, "And if Sera did choose to let up and still judge you worthy, then that still counts for something. That was her exercising her own free will."

"And maybe that was part of Gabriel's secret plans," Kara shrugged putting a steady hand on her nephew's shoulder, "You quoted him as saying that he cheers for us. I imagine he's more sympathetic to our causes than he's allowed to let on. Just be glad he granted us the gauntlet and that you were able t use it for good."

Ethan nudged his friend with a gentle laugh, "The fact that you survived all that is something. I'd be more worried if you came back with a gray beard, a thousand yard stare, and carried some stone tablets with Hebrew script on them."

Tyler gave a subdued chuckle before looking up again, "I'm afraid we won't have a whole lot of time to celebrate this either. If what you told me about the Triumvirate is true, then we've got a big problem."

Danielle grimaced, "Who would have thought that Ithuriel was masterminding such a treacherous act and trying to manipulate all of us?"

"I'm just glad that bastard got what he deserved," Eli growled quietly while clenching a fist, "If you ask me, Umbriel should have made him suffer more before cutting that snake's head off."

"Do you think Samandriel is going to be okay? It seems like it would be a miracle anyone could have survived such a wound," Amber added in somber concern, "We owe her for coming to save us and I wish there was something more we could do."

"We'll help her," Gabby said in resolve while trying to give her roommate some reassurance, "We'll bring her back and save her now that we have everything we need to finally attack the Sanctum head-on."

"Everything except for a plan," Kara pointed out, "You six have been through a lot and you've expended a great deal of your powers. You're going to need to rest."

"But Aunt Kara..." Tyler protested.

She raised a hand and silenced him with a firm shake of the head, "No. I won't hear it. I know what you six are feeling right now, but after coming this far you can't risk being reckless. What you need to do is listen to me and prepare for the final battle."

The six Advent Rangers exchanged reluctant looks before quietly assenting to their teacher. As the got up to leave the office, they stopped when a bright blue flash of light was seen out the windows. Everyone quickly headed out to the balcony of the tower and stared with a mixture of shocked wonder and horror as a large object came into view hovering over the city several miles away. A concentrated beam of energy streamed down from the floating Sanctum seeming to anchor it to the earth while sending light pulsing shockwaves across the land from deep underground.

"What the hell is that?" Ethan exclaimed in growing dread.

Kara wore a stone faced expression while she fixed her eyes to the darkening skies above, "If I had to guess... the beginning of the end."

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Vertias et Aequitas: Latin for "Truth" and "Equity/Justice"**

 **All right readers, this marks the official start of the endgame and the final story arc. After a brief pause, I'll try to get some of these chapters out in a timely manner and hopefully finish this series soon. Again, thank you so much to everyone who has been patient and struck through this whole sequel saga over the past year and a half. I really do appreciate all of you. :)  
**


	63. Vespers

**Episode 28: Part 1  
**

It had barely been a day since the appearance of the mysterious floating fortress called the Sanctum and an acute state of quiet and fear had gripped the city. Compared to most places, Hyperion Falls was no stranger to destructive monster attacks and supernatural phenomenon, but it had been at least twenty years since such a major event like this had happened. Unfortunately, both the old and young residents of the city were at a complete loss as to what to expect next. No further attacks from Heralds had followed from the Sanctum's appearance, nor had any Sentinel soldiers stepped foot on the ground. It was like the Nephilim invaders were waiting for something... but no one knew what that was exactly. The bright beam of energy continued to stream down from the base of the Sanctum's earthmote and focus into the ground, but no other buildings below had been damaged either.

A few local helicopters had attempted to fly up to get a closer look at the Sanctum, but all of them had been destroyed when they collided against an invisible force-field of magic that screened out intruders and protected the fortress. Every now and then, US Air Force jets from Colorado Springs would fly by at high altitude to keep watch over the region and monitor the situation. With the feeling of a siege taking place and the presence of military aircraft in the skies, the only thing the people of Hyperion Falls could do was to simply watch and wait. On the campus of Hyperion University, classes had been postponed and many students remained in the relative safety of their dormitories speaking in hushed whispers while speculating about what was to come.

Amid the growing fear and paranoia, Amber Woyda decided to step out for a little while to try and get some fresh air. After the fierce battle with the warrior Primus, the return of Tyler with the Legate's Hand and the dramatic infighting among the Triumvirate, she just wanted to try and find a quiet place to clear her head. She had already gotten some sleep and didn't know where her fellow Rangers were at the moment, but she figured if she ran into trouble out here, she at least had her morpher with her. Not surprisingly, campus town was more like a deserted ghost town with few if any people daring to go out and about. On the horizon, she could still see the dreadful light of the distant Sanctum streaming down over the center of the city so she averted her eyes and tried not to look at it instead.

As she passed by their local coffee house, she stopped in surprise when she saw that the Mugshot was open for business. She stepped inside and found it almost deserted save for a few stray customers seated at some far tables. Even more surprising was the sight of her boyfriend Ethan brewing some coffee and busily wiping down some tables. She headed over to the counter with a confused expression, "Ethan? I... what are you doing here?"

"Simple. Doing my job," he said matter of factly as he leaned over to greet her with a quick peck on the lips, "Do you want some coffee? I just brewed a fresh pot."

"Uh... sure. Thanks," she said as he poured her a mug of fresh coffee and she pulled up a chair to sit at the counter. "Ethan?"

The Green Ranger poured himself a cup a took a sip, "Don't sweat it. It's on the house."

"That's not what I meant," she said patiently, "Ethan, after everything that's just gone on, aren't you scared at all? The Sanctum itself is hovering over downtown with some kind of death beam and you're here slinging coffee!"

He shrugged, "Of course I'm scared. Right now, Ms. Bishop is calling her old team together to help come up with a plan. Unless enemy troops start crawling out of the fortress, she told us to wait because there's nothing else we can do at the moment. I figure I might as well do something to keep myself from being scared in the meantime."

The White Ranger sighed in resignation and took a sip of her coffee too, "Well I hope you don't mind the company, because I don't really want to be alone right now."

Ethan gave a kind smile and reached out to squeeze her hand reassuringly, "Hey... I know it looks kinda bad right now, but we'll get through this. If Tyler and Gabby's parents were able to save the city from certain doom, then there's no reason we can't either, right?"

Amber gave a weak smile, feeling a little better at that when suddenly they felt a tremor in the ground. Both of them looked at each other in surprise and then to their surroundings as the cups and silverware of the coffehouse rattled for a long moment. The other patrons who were present all gave startled looks and debated running out of the shop too. When the tremor ceased, Amber blinked, "What the hell was that? That couldn't have been an earthquake... could it? Does Colorado even get earthquakes?"

"Hardly ever," Ethan answered with a grim expression as he walked over to turn on one of the small televisions mounted on the wall of the shop. He flipped to a local news station and saw the two news anchors discussing a breaking news report. "Again, we're receiving new reports of a sudden earthquake that registered 6.5 on the Richter scale. The tremor seems to have centered on the city of Hyperion Falls which is currently in a state of shutdown from a supernatural threat."

The female news anchor took over, "Reports are now coming in that the quake has been felt as far as Denver to the north and the Colorado Springs Air Force installations to the south of our city. So far there has been no loss of life or significant damage to the region. As of now, the Power Rangers have yet to make an appearance either and..."

Ethan muted the television and set down the remote with a troubled look, "How much are you willing to bet that earthquake just now wasn't a natural one?"

Amber grimaced with a shadow of fear on her face, "Whatever it is, it's got to be coming from the Sanctum. I think we should go try to find the others and meet with Ms. Bishop."

Ethan took their coffee cups and followed her out the door, "Sounds like a plan to me. I'll meet you soon... and be careful out there."

* * *

Meanwhile, Eli Holt sat on a campus park bench on the far edge of the university quad idly palming the locket that Samandriel had given to him. He studied the trinket for some time before giving a sigh and glancing up to look at the distant stream of light coming down from the Sanctum into downtown Hyperion Falls. He was so lost in thought, he didn't hear the footsteps of one his friends approaching. He blinked in surprise when he heard Danielle's voice, "Hey Eli... you got room on that bench for another?"

He nodded quietly and moved over to make room for her on the bench. The Purple Ranger took a seat with him and they sat in companionable silence for long moment before she spoke again, "I'm guessing you felt that earthquake earlier too, huh?"

"Well... if there are going to be any aftershocks, then sitting out here in the open is probably the safest place to be on campus," Eli remarked with a grim smile.

Danielle looked over and saw him palming Samandriel's locket, "I'm guessing you didn't come out here to avoid the earthquakes though. You're worried about her... aren't you?"

Eli's expression darkened again and he nodded, "You saw what Ithuriel did yesterday. You can see what's at stake now. Hell, I don't even know what to think of everything at the moment."

Danielle remained quiet and let her friend vent his frustration, "Sam has taken a big risk for us and I don't want to let her down. I don't want her to die either because she wants to be like us. There's so much she has left to live for."

Danielle sighed and gave a gentle smile before producing the remnants of the Black Nephilim Ranger's morpher that she now now carried with her in her pocket as a memento. She showed the Blue Ranger, "I know what you mean. It got me thinking about Logan again and that's why I took a walk out here. He took a big risk to protect me and he didn't deserve to become a victim of the Nephilim. He wanted to be like us too and he had just as much to live for... maybe even more."

Eli nodded sympathetically, "I understand... and I'm sorry we really haven't had much time to mourn him either, what with all hell breaking loose lately."

Danielle shook her head gently and waved it off, "It's okay... really. I guess I just wanted to use what little time we have here now to just stop and process everything, you know? It won't be long before we probably make our raid on the Sanctum and maybe fight our last battle."

"Then we both have a lot to fight for Dani," Eli said to her, "We have people we care about that put themselves out there for us and we have an obligation to see things through. I don't plan on letting down Samandriel, and I'm pretty sure you're not going to fail Logan's hopes for you either."

Danielle gave another faint smile and quietly nodded before turning back to watching skies, "Yeah... thanks Eli. And for what it's worth I have to admit that I don't think she's so bad anymore. From what I can see, she's had a positive effect so maybe there's hope for you yet."

Eli snorted in amusement, "Really? You're going to be that way? I thought I was the first among the other Rangers to become your friend here."

"Oh I know," Danielle chuckled teasing him gently, "You can be kind of an ass sometimes but you're still a loveable one and we wouldn't have it any other way."

As another companionable silence set in between them, they both turned when they saw Ethan approaching the bench at a light jog. The Green Ranger took a moment to catch his breath, "Oh, there you guys are."

"What's wrong E?" Danielle asked.

"I came to find you after the earthquakes," he puffed, "According to the newscasts something bad is going on and it's only going to get worse. Amber and I thought we all should go see Ms. Bishop."

The Blue and Purple Rangers exchanged a quick look and nodded to one another before rising up, "If what he's saying it's true then we'd better not sit around and wait. Let's get to it!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Tyler Hale stood on the rooftops of the Rangers' dormitory building looking to the distant skies where the Sanctum was pouring down its stream of baleful light on the city proper several miles away. The skies had become overcast and the encroaching gloom only seemed to make the strange light beam glow even brighter. Like many of his other Ranger friends, he had gotten a few restless hours of sleep, along with a shower and a hot meal. After everything the team had been through recently, it was a blessed comfort to be able to take a short breather. At the same time, it also reminded them of just how tired and spent they had all become in their fight. Although their campaign against the Nephilim had only gone on for little over a year, it felt like all of them had aged at least another four.

He knew that his parents and his aunt Kara had already been meeting to figure out what to do next and that made him restless sitting on the sidelines. He almost wished that the Triumvirate would attack already and remove the tension of waiting. He had felt the tremors already and knew that something serious was going on but for now, he decided to just keep a vigilant watch over the innocent people that trusted the Power Rangers to protect him, just as his own father had likely done many years ago. His idle thoughts were pulled away as he heard a familiar voice from behind, "I should have known Tyler Hale. Even now, you've still got your eyes fixed on the horizon."

He turned and saw the Pink Advent Ranger approach from the stairwell leading to the rooftop as she came to join him, "Gabby? Shouldn't you still be resting right now?"

"I could say the same for you," she said as she put a gentle hand on her boyfriend's arm, "I came to your room earlier but you weren't there so I was a little concerned. Those tremors woke me up and everyone else inside the dorm was getting more edgy. I guess I'm no exception."

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically, "I should have texted you or left you a note earlier."

Gabby shook her head, "It's okay. You're here now and I don't feel so scared about everything going on."

She stepped forward and Tyler put his arms around Gabby to hold her in a comforting hug, "Maybe this break in the action isn't such a bad thing. After everything that's happened recently, we haven't had time to breathe... or to catch up. Just you and me... like this now."

"I was really scared for you when you left with Gabriel before. What was it like on the other side? In Purgatory?" she asked finally looking up at him.

Tyler sighed and glanced away slightly, "Surreal. There's a lot going on over there with Gabriel... with Sera... and even beyond that. The only thing I could think about during the trials was getting the gauntlet and coming back as soon as possible... to my home, to my parents, and to all of you."

"And to think, there might be one more ordeal to go," Gabby sighed, "And it's going to be up to us to deal with it."

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now."

"No," Gabby said, "I couldn't help but wonder what my parents would do right now since they were in a similar spot once."

Tyler began to laugh gently, "That's funny... normally I'd be the one saying something like 'what would my Dad do' and you'd be the one scolding me about it."

Gabby smiled and recounted a memory from a few years back, "It's true. You're not him. He would never do anything crazy like secretly take his dad's car to show off to some cheerleaders and then get into a fender bender on the way home from the movies."

"As I recall, I got my driver's license first and you were the one who talked me into all that. You said it would be a great way to impress Ashley Bensfield and you even lied to your dad about where we were all going," Tyler countered with a sheepish grin, "We both got grounded for at least a month, remember?"

"Yeah... I don't think I ever remember seeing both Dad and Uncle Joe so mad at the same time," she giggled quietly.

"You're lucky I still love you," Tyler smiled as he leaned down to give her a tender kiss. When they parted, he cleared his throat, "Speaking of our folks, we should probably go try to find Aunt Kara. After the quakes, I'm sure they're going to be looking for us."

Gabby nodded quietly and rested her cheek against his chest again, "Okay... but until then, can we just stay here for a little while longer? Just like this?"

He continued to hold his girlfriend and gave a quiet nod as he spotted Amber climb up from the staircase and arrive at the roof to collect them, "Yeah. I'd like that too."

With the chill of the autumn evening and the growing gloom that had settled into the city, it was a nice feeling to to stand against the coming danger by clinging to a fleeting feeling of warmth, safety, and comfort for just a little while longer.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Thanks for being patient everyone. I just wanted to take a short break to refocus and work on some other non PR related fics for a bit. To answer the Guest question from the previous chapter: I don't have plans for any other future PR series in the Mythic Cycle right now. I still have a series called Kamen Rider Aegyptos which is loosely connected to this universe and features ancient Egyptian mythology. I'll also continue with my other military sci-fi series PR: Odyssey as well as maybe some short stories in other fandoms like Star Wars, Star Trek, or perhaps even FFXII.**


	64. On a Wing and a Prayer

**Episode 28: Part 2  
**

The city of Hyperion Falls had grown darker and chillier as evening continued to set in over the mountains. Eventually, the six Advent Rangers reunited and gathered together in their tower at the far edge of campus. In the main office at the top of the tower, they already found Kara waiting there along with her original teammates. In a time of great danger and uncertainty like this, it was a reassuring feeling to be in the presence of the former veteran Rangers who had helped guide and mentor them along up to this point.

A large fire crackled in the fireplace casting a bright warm glow around the room to help ward off the encroaching cold and gloom. When the door opened, Kara looked up and addressed her young charges while the older Rangers remained seated having finished their own conference.

"Everyone… perfect timing," Kara said grimly, "I was just about to call you here."

"Yeah, the sudden earthquakes were kind of a good incentive to get moving already Ms. Bishop," Amber nodded, "What exactly is going on?"

"My guess is that the Eternity Gate has been unlocked," Kara speculated, "That said, Umbriel has already started the wheels in motion for some kind of apocalyptic event."

Tyler shook his head in confusion, "Well what exactly does he have in mind? All we've gotten is an earthquake and a bright blue beam of light that looks like something out of that old Independence Day movie."

"Let's hope is doesn't work the same way," Eli added, "Those beams leveled whole cities, right?"

"I'm afraid it might be much worse," Claire Hale chimed in as she pointed them to a table where a map was laid out, "There are some recent reports coming in from geologists around the area and they're noticing a strange pattern. The earthquakes are rippling out and spreading in a deliberate path across the western states. It seems like this energy beam that the Sanctum is driving into the ground is acting like a sort of jackhammer to destabilize the region."

Ethan shrugged, "So these shockwaves might damage some buildings and cause some rockslides closer to the mountains. That hardly counts as a doomsday scenario."

The older Green Ranger Nick Adler shook his head and traced the true target of the growing quakes leading northwest on the map. His finger rested on Yellowstone National Park, "Maybe not, but this might. It's well known by scientists that a massive underground super-volcano lies here. We're almost certain this is what Umbriel is after. If he can trigger the volcano and all the pressure that's built up there over thousands of years and magnify it with this magic energy…"

"It could destroy the entire western half of Unites States," Tyler finished with a dark expression.

"If the blast and the lava doesn't kill us all, then the fallout from the sulphur and ash clouds might," Izzy Winthrope added, "For all we know, it could have an effect like nuclear winter."

A long silence hung over the room as all the Rangers let that fact set in. Danny Winthrope turned to Joe Hale and muttered quietly, "And we thought Gideon was bad. He at least wanted to keep the world intact when he conquered it."

Gabby wrung her hands, "I don't understand… why would Umbriel do this? Why would he willing to completely destroy a large section of the world like that?"

Kara frowned in deep thought, "So that he could reshape the world as he and the Nephilim see fit. If that means using the Eternity Gate to raze the ground and eradicate humanity first, then he probably feels he has nothing left to lose a this point."

"We can't let him do that!" Danielle spoke up finally while clenching a determined fist, "If he means to bring about the world's end, then we have to act. We have to strike now!"

"I agree," Eli said as he held up the locket Samandriel had given him. He offered it to Kara, "We have our way to the Sanctum and we'll only get one shot at this."

The Gold Ranger took the locket and nodded before placing it gently on her desk. Danielle tilted her head curiously, "Ms. Bishop? Once we're inside, what's our strategy?"

The older Red Vanguard Ranger stepped forward and answered with a solemn expression, "Your job is to get to Umbriel as quickly and directly as you possibly can. Do whatever it takes to destroy him and the Eternity Gate."

"Destroy the Gate?" Tyler balked in surprise, "Can we really afford to do that, Dad? It's a Celestial weapon of incredible power. If we can find a way to stop it and prevent it from being put to evil uses..."

"No son," Joe answered, "Such a powerful weapon must not be used by any one person to destroy any of the worlds, whether they're an angel, demon, or faerie. During times like this, our enemies force our hand and we have no choice but to do this for the good of all."

Amber thought it over and nodded before looking up again, "Once we get inside the Sanctum, there's going to be one major problem. That place is likely going to be crawling with hundreds of Nephilim soldiers. How are we going to get through all that?"

Kara kept a level gaze and put her hand firmly down on the table before her, "We're going with you. We're going to keep the Sanctum forces off you and clear your way long enough for you six to do what has to be done."

The six younger Rangers stared in shocked silence at the idea of their older predecessors volunteering for such a dangerous undertaking. Gabby looked to her parents with growing dread, "Dad... Mom... you can't be serious! You can't do this! What if something happens to you? What will happen to my little brothers? I won't be able to forgive myself if something happens to you up there."

Danny and Izzy put their hands on Gabby's shoulder, "Your Tia Carmen knows and will look out for the boys like she's doing right now. Whatever happens to us is less of a concern than if you don't succeed in stopping Umbriel."

Tyler came over to clasp his own parents hands in equal concern, "Gabby is right. Dad? Mom? This is nuts! I can't let you do this! I'm sure if Gracie were here she'd agree with me too."

Claire squeezed her son's hand to comfort him, "This isn't your choice to make dear, but we made a promise to her already. Your father and I will make the same promise to you now that we will return."

Joe placed a firm hand on Tyler's shoulder, "Just have faith Tyler. Trust in yourself and your teammates that things will work out for the best. All I ask of you now is whatever happens here, good or bad... just trust that we'll all see each other again soon."

The younger Red Ranger took a deep breath to compose himself and gave a resolute nod, "I will Dad. I promise I won't let you and Mom down."

"Then it's agreed," Kara finally said as everyone pulled out their morphers and gathered around the desk where the locket lay ready to be opened, "This is it everyone. Once we cross over, then there's no guarantee we'll have a means of escape back this way either."

Danielle took a deep breath, "We understand Ms. Bishop. We're ready."

Another quiet round of solemn nods were exchanged between the younger and older Rangers who were present. They all could feel the earth start to tremble again as a wave of aftershocks began to spread across the region. Kara reached out and touched the locket before opening the clasp. A bright light filled the room as a two way portal opened up from the reflective glass within it to a mirror within the Sanctum. Everyone in the office felt the magical energies pull them toward the artifact as they dematerialized and were whisked away through the backdoor of the Nephilim fortress and past the shielded wards that protected it.

When the light faded, the twelve Rangers found themselves within a large room that looked to be an ornately decorated bedroom. There were paintings hung on the walls and the place had a baroque style that almost made one think that they had stumbled into a royal bedroom within the French palace of Versailles. There were more feminine touches to the room such as some flowers and satin sheets suggesting this had indeed been Samandriel's room. Behind them stood a large full length mirror that had been their means to entry.

Although it was well lit with golden light fixtures, the lavish room was quiet and empty. Danny gestured for everyone to be quiet before Izzy pulled a sheet from the bed and used it to cover the mirror as a precaution. Everyone gathered at the door and Kara summoned her twin scimitars while Danielle opened the chamber doors. Standing guard were a Cataphractos and two Sentinels who had been caught completely off guard. Kara swiftly drove her blades straight into the Cataphractos's chestplates with cruel efficiency and send a surge of electricity through them to kill the warrior from within its armored shell. It slid off the blades and slumped over lifelessly while Nick grabbed the two Sentinels and smashed their stone heads together shattering them.

Joe called his Feather Stinger pistol while Claire summoned her own bow weapon and led the way down the gilded hallways, "Come on. We're not going to have a lot of time before the Nephilim realize we're here."

They rounded a corner that split off into two corridors that led to a higher level but they ran into a small group of patrolling guards. Eli gulped and ducked as Joe and Claire opened fire and mowed down the guards with a spray of blaster fire and a volley of icy arrows, "Now it looks like even less time."

The twelve Rangers continued on through the halls and up several flights of staircases adorned with tapestries and stained glass illuminations on the sides. A warning had begun to sound through the Sanctum of intruders and it took the form of a steady menacing ringing of a large cathedral bell tolling. With each chime, the bell seemed to reverberate through the cathedral-like fortress and grow steadily louder indicating an even greater danger.

As the Rangers ducked into a few corners to evade detection and continue their way higher in the fortress, they saw numerous Sentinels and Cataphractos hurry by carrying heavy weapons and and clanking noisily in their armor. Once the guards had passed, the invaders hurried from their cover and continued on until they reached a large central tower leading up to the high meeting chambers of the Triumvirate itself. The giant central tower almost seemed to be hollowed out with a high vertical ascent only accessible to those with the power of flight. At the top was a large circular dome made of golden bronze that had been closed meaning that the High Lords did not want to be disturbed. All along the dizzying heights of the central tower were platforms jutting out toward the center mixed in with stained glass windows where light would normally stream through.

The twelve Rangers all stopped and took a minute to survey their surroundings while deciding how to proceed. Danielle squinted toward the top of the high dome, "Well... I guess the only way to go from here is up."

"Great, it's a straight shot then," Danny commented before Claire shook her head and pointed upwards.

"No, look!"

From the platforms lining the inner walls of the tower, dozens upon dozens of Sentinels began to sortie out and leap off the precipice. Even more shocking, those foot soldiers all seemed to be wearing artificial wings which had been fixed to their backs giving them the power of flight. The flying guards began to descend from the skies like a company of paratroopers and they stated to form a defensive dome in midair to block off any threats from below.

From the adjoining hallways leading to the central tower's atrium, more Sanctum ground troops began pouring and blocking off the exists. Despite being so close to the Triumvirate's throne, the Rangers now found themselves surrounded from the ground and trapped from the threat of enemies circling above. As the twelve Rangers readied their morphers, Tyler turned to his father, "Well... what'll it be Dad? Fight or flight?"

Joe gave him a grim smile in return while palming his Keyrune, "I say both. Ready everyone?"

The energy in the surrounding air began to buzz as the twelve brought their morphers to bear in unison, " _Lux Aeterna! / Vanguard, Take Flight!_ "

In a heartbeat, the tower atrium and every being within it was suddenly engulfed in a brilliant storm of prismatic colored light.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the highest chambers of the Sanctum fortress, the First Lord of the Triumvirate Umbriel knelt with his eyes closed in a sort of vigilant prayer before the massive Eternity Gate as it continued to hover from the ceiling and cast its baleful light down toward the earth below. Nearby, he had placed his sister Samandriel on a stretcher. She lay peacefully sleeping and she barely moved after having fallen into her coma. The wound she had sustained at the hand of their traitorous brother Ithuriel had been a near fatal one and until the wold could be remade, she would have to remain in a state of suspended animation drifting somewhere on the thin edge between life and death. The Nephilim lord continued his silent vigil over his sister and the gate waiting for it to trigger unprecedented calamity upon the people of earth down below. The scale of sheer death and destruction would be indescribable and he was sure that the power of the Gate would only magnify the lethal effects of the super-volcano even further.

For now, he would be content to wait and watch as the human world burned away into oblivion He was sure that if left unchecked, it would not be long at all. He drifted back into his meditation when he heard the chamber doors to the throne open slightly. Two Cataphractos parted and a little winged oculus scout quickly floated in. The messenger creature approached the Nephilim lord and murmured a quick message to him in its alien sounding tongue. Umbriel opened his eyes slowly and looked calmly to the messenger, "So... it seems that the Rangers found their way here. They mean to end this conflict, don't they?"

He turned and glanced to his comatose sister, "This must have been your doing Samandriel. As misguided as you were to trust in these humans... I still forgive you. Hold on just a little longer. I promise this will all be over soon and our kind will finally have our own dominion and live as we please."

Umbriel rose to his feet slowly and walked over toward the chairs of the throne room. He summoned his cruciform shield but kept the blade within it sheathed for now. He stood facing the main doors and maintained a relaxed air as he waited for the invading Rangers. He spoke to his servants that were present, "Leave us and return to your posts. Should the Rangers survive long enough to reach this place, I will deal with them myself."

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **For any foreign readers or those not in the know, there is indeed a super-volcano located under the Yellowstone Caldera in the state of Wyoming. In all likelihood, it wouldn't be a world ending event if the volcano actually blew up, but it would still be a pretty big national catastrophe. As far as this fic goes, the magical effects of the Eternity Gate here would magnify that eruption a couple hundred times and make it pretty bad news for everybody on earth. Luckily, it seems like we don't have to worry about that actually happening any time soon though. :)**


	65. War in the Heavens

**Episode 29: Part 1  
**

The host of Sanctum warriors fell back a moment as they were repelled by the burst of light and energy from twelve Rangers morphing all together. Once they had recovered their bearings, the enemy troops closed in around the Rangers while the horde of winged Sentinels continued to deploy out from the upper reaches of the tower platforms. Both Red Rangers drew their swords and took a moment to clasp hands one last time. Joe gave his son a firm shake and leveled his gaze behind his visor, "You kids do whatever it takes to reach the top of the tower and break through. We'll hold these minions off you for as long as we possibly can. Good luck Tyler. Put an end to all of this for good."

The Red Advent Ranger nodded and let go before turning to his team and summoning his wings, "Come on everyone. It's time to fly."

The other younger Rangers followed suit, drawing their weapons and pushing off the ground with winged leaps to take flight into the air. As they quickly ascended higher to meet the dome of winged Sentinels crashing down upon them like a tidal wave, they spared one last glance to see their mentor Kara raise one of her scimitars and give them a salute.

The older Vanguard Rangers shifted their formation to stand back to back with each other in a ring with their weapons leveled at the incoming horde. Kara gave a grim smile as she stood next to her leader and gripped her swords tightly, "It's funny… since I was little, I had been trained to accept the possibility I might get killed in battle, but after everything we've been through, after seeing the kids grow up… there's a part of me now that doesn't quite want to go."

"We're not going anywhere except down in the history books," Nick chuckled darkly while hefting his warhammer.

"He's right Kara," Joe added raising his blade to rally his team one more time, "We're going to show the Sanctum just how strong this entire family is and no one is going to break us apart here, in life or in death."

The Gold Ranger smiled at the sentiments again and tensed her muscles for battle, "Well… if God forbid it has to come to that, then I can't think of a better way to die."

Moments later, the first wave of the Sanctum infantry closed the distance and clashed with the older Rangers in a ferocious melee.

Up above, the six Advent Rangers met the first wave of winged enemy guardians in a chaotic aerial skirmish. Ethan hewed a few Sentinels in half before making an evasive turn in midair so that Gabby could skewer another foe who tried to swoop in under his guard. The Pink Ranger kicked off the Sentinel and parried two aside before throwing several more away with a spinning slash that kicked up a whirling gust of powerful wind. The winged Sentinels hit the wall and shattered but several more deployed out from their perches to replace the losses.

At the other flank, Eli and Amber tried to push higher and fight through the mass of guardians. Eli wove though the air doing a few flying somersaults while using his mace to smash apart several of the minions that got in his way. He deflected aside a winged halberdier and spun in midair to slam the foe on the backswing sending it into another Sentinel before they both broke apart, "Amber? You okay over there?"

"Give me a second," the White Ranger called back as she knocked aside an enemy swordsman and then turned her lance to skewer three halberdiers in a row. She sent a surge of icy energy through the weapon causing the impaled Sentinels to freeze and shatter before she whipped the icy shards at more of the guardians to clear a path, "There's just no end to these guys! Keep pushing higher!"

From the center of the Rangers' formation, Tyler and Danielle flew in close formation covering each other in the aerial melee. The Red Ranger evaded some strikes of three flying spearmen and bisected the first of his attackers with a slash. He turned his blade to deflect a thrust from the second foe and grabbed its arm, before throwing it into the third. In a swift midair maneuver, Tyler thrust his sword through the bodies of the two tangled Sentinels and ignited his sword. A wreath of flames swept out and shattered the two soldiers while warding several others away. Before he could reorient himself, he saw a golden energy arrow streak right past his face, almost hitting him. He looked up in surprise and saw a crowd of winged Sentinels guarding the upper perches of the tower armed with bows and arrows. "Dani! Archers at twelve o' clock high!"

Meanwhile, Danielle ran her chakram down the blade of a Sentinel swordsman and got in close enough to slice it in half. The Purple Ranger looked up and nodded in response to the warning as she dodged a few arrows, "These guys shoot like stormtroopers. They want a lesson in marksmanship, I'll give it to them!"

She skillfully rolled in midair and vaulted off the side of a wall flinging her bladed chakram at the missile troops with a spinning movement. The whirling Halo Cutters bounced off the walls and cris-crossed in their ricochets tearing through the enemy archers. Those Sentinels who weren't sliced in half or had a wing clipped found their arms or bows cut clean off rending them useless.

The six Advent Rangers pushed even higher and regrouped together making the final approach toward the upper dome leading the Triumvirate's throne. They broke through the last of the winged sentries and paused in midair wondering how they were going to get through the dome. It looked to be made of a thick metal and the passageway was sealed, most likely for security reasons. Eli pulled his blue Advent prism out and turned to his comrades, I hate to expend a burst of this energy now, but we need to get through that dome ASAP!"

Danielle glanced far below where the Vanguard Rangers were valiantly fighting off hordes of the Sanctum troops at the bottom of the tower, "If we blow the ceiling, parts of them might fall down below where the grown ups are."

Gabby gritted her teeth and pulled her pink prism, "I hate to admit it, but Eli's right. We don't have time to find another way. We have to risk it."

The others pulled their prisms and aimed a supercharged burst of their elemental power skyward, focusing on one point. Six powerful beams of light erupted upward and blasted a large hole in the ceiling while bringing down a cloud of debris as well. The six Rangers evaded the fallout and soared upward through the hole while the last of the winged Sentinels who were in pursuit got struck down by the falling chunks of the dome.

The six eventually reached the top of the hollow tower and landed on an atrium platform which jutted out and led to the main chambers of the throne room.

From within the throne of the Triumvirate, Umbriel continued to wait patiently and he looked up when he heard the main doors open. He remained calm as the last couple Cataphractos guards were violently thrown backwards several yards. The heavily armored automatons crashed to the ground and broke into several pieces before six Advent Rangers emerged and rushed into the room with their weapons drawn. Despite their adrenaline rush and the heat of combat still driving them, the young Rangers skidded to a halt and stared in fear and wonder at the sight in the throne. Near the dias, Umbriel stood with Samandriel laying off to the side. Near the center of the room, the fabled Eternity Gate had already opened and was pouring its deadly beam of light toward the ground below.

The First Lord of the Triumvirate gave a thin smile and drew his sword, "So you've finally managed to breach our defenses. I commend you. That is no easy task."

"Cut the pleasantries Umbriel. We're not here for a social call," Tyler said aggressively while trying to keep his nerve and psych up his team too, "Turn off the gate and leave our world alone!"

Umbriel laughed scornfully, "You have some nerve to make demands of me Red Ranger. I don't kowtow to humans and I won't meet your demands. The Gate has already been set in motion and there's nothing I can do to stop the end of the world."

"You're lying!" Danielle shouted, "There's no way you can really be this deranged or to go to this extreme!"

Umbriel shook his head and gestured toward his comatose sister, "I told you once before Rangers. There will be a reckoning for you and I've kept my word."

"We've got promises of our own to keep, and that includes ending your reign of terror once and for all!" the Pink Ranger countered as she leveled her weapon.

Umbriel stepped off the dais with his sword and shield drawn, "Then let's all go and meet oblivion together!"

The Nephilim lord raced forward at inhuman speed right into the heart of the Rangers' formation and swung his blade. All six of them tumbled and scattered clear just in time and the battle was on. Eli struck first with his mace but the blow was halted by Umbriel's shield. A cloud of sparks erupted and the hall reverberated with a ringing sound before the Blue Ranger was shoved backwards. Amber struck next from the flank as she tried to lance her enemy in the side, but her weapon was parried away by a swift flick of the sword from Umbriel. he brought his shield back around to try and pummel her with it but Ethan leapt in and blocked it with a heavy counter-swing of his axe.

The sheer force of the deflection threw the Green and White Rangers backwards in a tangle of limbs while Umbriel staggered from the momentary loss of balance. As he skidded to a halt, both Tyler and Gabby made a combined leaping attack with their swords trying to hammer him with downward slashes while his guard was open. The Nephilim swiftly closed his guard and blocked their attacks with his sword and shield before folding his wings back to absorb a combined follow up thrust from the two Rangers.

Umbriel shielded himself and blew open his wings again which threw the two aside but he lost track of Danielle to took the opportunity for a surprise attack. She dashed forward and cartwheeled into a flying somersault before striking the angel back with her Halo Cutters. Umbriel growled and glanced at the scuff on his cuirass as the others regrouped around the Purple Ranger. "It seems you've learned some new tricks Rangers."

"And it seems your defenses aren't so impenetrable any more," Amber retorted firing a barrage of diamond hard icicles from her lance. Umbriel scoffed and deflected the projectiles aside.

"You've all gotten stronger since we last met... but so have I. After you had defeated me once before, I had a lot of time to make myself better and I intend to make you six pay for that humiliation."

The Nephilim gathered shadowy darkness into himself and once more took on his large monstrous form. The lower half of his body took on a serpentine shape while he grew two more monstrous heads and his black wings grew in size with their lining of large baleful red eyes. The Nephilim lord pounced like a cobra and sprayed them with inky darkness. He swept around the startled Rangers and battered them all aside with the quick sweep of his tail, wings, or elongated arms. Umbriel reared up again and flexed his wings with a malicious laugh before the six recovered to their feet and faced him down again. The Red Ranger clenched a fist, "All right... let's turn it up a notch and meet force with with force."

The six swiftly called on their stronger Exalted forms and burst forward from the cloud of light in several directions streaming multiple colors from their tails. Although the throne was large and spacious, the six could not take full advantage of their flight and had to maneuver carefully around each other. Umbriel snarled and fired off several energy rays from the eyes of his wings, but he was unable to shoot down any of the faster moving enemies. He took off into the air to give chase and the air above the throne became a chaotic tangle of wings, weapons, and energy beams.

Umbriel roared in anger seeing his new form wand his debilitating aura of shadows was not as effective against this newer powered form that the Rangers possessed. As they buzzed around and struck at him from all sides like hornets, they changed back and forth between their elements to further try and confuse him."You have some new tricks, well so do I!"

He lashed out and gathered in as much energy as he could muster before unleashing a cloud of celestial electricity tinged with his shadow that seared and shattered pieces of the throne room's very ceiling. The Rangers were all caught in the growing bubble of thunder and they dropped to the ground. Even with their Exalted forms, they struggled against Umbriel's lightning and lay in a stunned daze. As Umbriel landed hard on the ground to try and finish off the Rangers, Amber gasped through the surging electricity, "We're paralyzed... we can't move!"

Tyler gritted his teeth through the pain as he watched Umbriel draw near and loom over them, "Hang on... I'll cover you guys."

He summoned the Legate's Hand Guantlet around his hand and used it to break free of the paralyzing energy. Umbriel halted in shock before Tyler rose to this knees and drew on his own gauntlet's strength to try and overpower the Nephilim. The Red Ranger was momentarily engulfed in a bright cloud of lames before he burst forth in mid-stride armed as a Celestial Legate. Umbriel called his shield and sword to his hand, but remained off balance against the Red Ranger's sudden counter-attack, "What? How can this be?"

Tyler doubled his swords and hammered at Umbriel's guard in a ferocious flurry of slashes and thrusts. The Nephilim lord reeled from the onslaught and was driven back as the Legate's enchantment cutting swords began to damage the defensive magics of his sword and shield. Umbriel cried out again as Tyler called his own wings and drove him back further with a final powerful twin slash. The force sent Umbriel hurtling backwards through a pillar. The Red Ranger marched on slowly, "Give it up Umbriel. You can't win."

"Never!" Umbriel shouted as he reared back up surged toward Tyler as a great jet of inky shadows. The Legate evaded the swirling mists with blinding speed and used his powers to remotely send his swords after Umbriel as he tried to retreat back toward the other side of the throne. The telekinetic wielded blades flew through the air and clipped Umbriel in the back sending him crashing back towards the ground near the Eternity Gate's beam. The injured Nephilim grunted and struggled to rise to his feet while the other Advent Rangers began to shake free of the paralyzing lightning that they had been struck with.

Tyler walked forward with a slow and deliberate pace and folded his wings back. As he approached the downed form of Umbriel, he caught his two glowing swords as they returned to his hands. "It's over Umbriel. There's no point in our having to fight any more."

Umbriel began to laugh quietly as a bright flash of light was seen from the large windows of the ruined throne. "You're right... it is over, for humanity."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Danielle asked before Amber grabbed her shoulder and pointed out the window in horror.

"Look!"

The six Rangers paused and stared with a mixture of wonder and horror as they saw a bright colossal plume of distant fire erupt high into the skies. The gigantic pillar of fire only continued to grow higher and higher while expanding before they felt the first shockwaves rattle the very foundation of the Sanctum. Eli stared in wide eyed wonder at the super magnified eruption that looked to be taking place from a state or two away, "No way... it can't be..."

"Oh it can Blue Ranger," Umbriel snorted, "The volcano has erupted and the world is going to end. Everything you've ever known will be gone. You've failed."

Umbriel's words and the sight of such unparalleled destructive force left the six Rangers speechless as they forgot about their battle and continued to stare dumbly at the sight. It would only be a matter of time before such a tidal wave of destruction would reach Colorado too and flatten the entire western half of the country. For all they knew, maybe even the world itself. Tyler blinked a few times and turned his head in a stupor before he spotted the wounded Umbriel staggering over toward the beam of the Eternity Gate. He had reverted back to his human form and was carrying the limp form of Samandriel in his arms. He wore a smug smile as he stepped into the column of light and slowly began to ascend into the glowing portal of the Gate above.

"A new day is coming Rangers and I will remake the world. Until then will leave you to wallow in your despair and watch your precious world burn."

"Umbriel! No!" Tyler shouted shaking the other Rangers from their stupor. "Come back here!"

The Rangers all rushed over to the column of light just as Umbriel and Samandriel crossed over through the bright glowing threshold of the Gate's portal. Gabby turned to her friends and asked aloud, "What now? What do we do?"

The Red Ranger looked up and stared at the glowing portal above before stepping into the column of light, "We go after him... and hope we can make things right."

The others followed suit and ascended up the column of light before crossing over into the unknown, all while the colossal tidal wave of volcanic death, destruction, and fire continued its relentless spread across the surface of the planet.


	66. Paradise Lost

**Episode 29: Part 2  
**

As the light faded, Tyler Hale blinked his eyes and found himself lying in his bed as morning sunlight was streaming in through the bedroom window. He was on his own bed, inside his room, at his family house! He shot bolt upright and looked around in confusion. Everything in his room was in order and he could hear the chirp of birds outside amid the beautiful summer day. He rolled out of bed and shook his head. How could this all be? Where were the other Rangers? What happened to Umbriel and the Sanctum? Most importantly, where was the super-volcano that was on the verge of causing a mass extinction? Had this all just been some horrible surreal dream?

He threw on a shirt and some shorts before stopping. He couldn't find his Advent morpher anywhere! The medallion was not on a chain around his neck, nor was it resting on his bedstand.

He took a minute to calm his breathing and slow his heart rate while talking to himself, "Okay Tyler get a grip. Now is not the time to freak out. I've gotta be calm right now and I have to think clearly... I can figure this out. I'll just start with trying to find Aunt Kara."

He went downstairs and came into the kitchen only to be greeted by the sight of the rest of his family eating breakfast. At the edge of the table, the family dog Bao was sitting patiently begging for some extra scraps from the table.

"Hey kiddo, you're up late today," his father said while putting on his suit jacket and finishing his coffee, "You're not going to be late for that internship at the hospital later, are you?"

"He'll be going with me for the afternoon shift," Claire said as she handed Joe a bagged lunch and gave him a quick kiss, "If you don't hurry you're going to be the one who's late for your court hearings."

Joe gave a wave and headed off to work before Tyler turned to his mother and played along, "Actually… I was wondering if I could play hookie today. There's something I really need to do."

"Aww geez, you aren't going to the new Mission Impossible movie with your friends are you? You promised you were going to take me!" his younger sister Grace piped up from her eggs and toast.

"What? No. I'm not going to see a movie," Tyler said quickly waving it off, "I uh… needed to go find Aunt Kara to help me with something important… for school."

"School doesn't start up for another month and a half," Grace pointed out while raising a suspicious eyebrow. Tyler quickly reached over and clamped his hand over his younger sister's mouth while giving an angelic look to his mother.

"Mom? Please?"

Claire scrutinized him for a long moment before giving a sigh, "All right. Just for today. But no goofing off."

"I promise! You're the best!" he said giving his mother a quick kiss on the cheek and hurrying out the door without even touching his breakfast.

Grace exchanged a puzzled look with Claire before taking her brother's breakfast plate and feeding it to the dog instead.

* * *

A short while later, Tyler drove to his aunt's studio near the university campus town and pulled up just as the other Rangers gathered outside. He greeted his friends and gave Gabby a quick hug before looking to the others, "Thank God you all got my text messages. Are you guys okay? Does anyone else think this is weird?"

"I don't know about you, but I'll bet it had something to do with when we crossed over through the Gate," Danielle noted, "By all accounts, this place was about 5 minutes from being nuked by a fire cloud."

"Maybe we're all having the same dream?" Eli asked trying his best to sort through his confusion, "I mean, the six of us seem to know what had happened, but everyone else around us seems completely oblivious to any trouble. And it's the wrong season too! It's not summer anymore."

"Even worse... we lost our morphers," Ethan added with a troubled look.

Amber wrung her hands in genuine worry, "You guys don't think we're already dead or anything... do you? It just seems everything is too perfect."

A silence fell over the group as they exchanged a queasy look with each other before Danielle put a reassuring hand on her younger friend's shoulder and tried to come up with a weak counter-explanation, "Oh... well, I'm sure that can't be the case. We've already been to the Heavens and it sure didn't look like this, right?"

Everyone entered the martial arts studio and saw Kara finishing up with her morning class. As the younger students filed out, Gabby hurried over to the Gold Ranger in relief, "Aunt Kara! Thank goodness. Maybe you know what's going on. You've got to help us."

Kara blinked in surprise and threw a small towel around her neck, "I'd love to help you... if I knew what was going on. It must be serious if you've brought a bunch of your friends along too."

Tyler shook his head, "Aunt Kara, what happened to the city? Last time we were here, the Nephilim were blowing the country up with a super-volcano and you and the others were knee deep fighting the Sanctum's troops. The other Rangers and I were chasing Umbriel and..."

The Gold Ranger raised a hand, "Whoah... slow down. What are you talking about? There hasn't been any volcano. Your parents and I weren't fighting any Nephilim, and we already have the Advent Rangers standing guard here. There's no way you were possibly running with them."

"What? We are the Advent Rangers!" Danielle protested in shock but Kara only laughed.

"Oh Dani... you can be such a kidder sometimes."

Everyone stared in silent horror wondering what else was going to happen when the door opened and the familiar face of the former Green Vanguard Ranger Nick Adler entered. He was flanked by two young children with fair features a boy and a girl. The younger daughter hurried over and happily hugged Kara around her waist, "Are you surprised to see us Mommy?"

"Uncle Nick? What are you doing here?" Tyler asked before it dawned on him that little girl had addressed Kara as "mommy."

"Oh the kids and I were on the way and we thought we'd surprise you. Maybe give you a lift home if your classes were over?" Nick said coming over to put an arm around Kara and give her a quick kiss.

"Well you have perfect timing," Kara smiled giving her 'daughter' an affectionate pat on the cheek. While it was true that over the years Kara had become much more warm and expressive, she had always maintained a degree of her serious and disciplined no-nonsense personality. To see her so affectionate and domesticated now was more than a little bit jarring, especially for her adopted niece and nephew.

Gabby turned to her friends and held the sides of her head while hissing quietly, "Okay... now I'm certain we're in bizarro-world. Whatever's going on, I'm seriously freaking out here!"

Suddenly, the civil defense siren went off signalling another monster attack and the Advent Rangers tensed up. On instinct they headed for the door before Kara called out, "Hey where do you guys think you're going? It's dangerous out there!"

"She's right. Let the Power Rangers deal with the monster attack!" Nick added.

The six Rangers ignored them and rushed out into the streets. Even if they didn't have their powers, they were still Rangers and they had to do something if people were in trouble.

Several explosions echoed in the air and they followed the plumes of smoke and light as they rushed down several blocks while weaving through the urban area around them. As the six rounded a corner, they saw the form of winged Power Rangers in the air swooping and diving in aerial combat with an enemy. Amber skidded to a halt and pointed to the air, "Look! Look at those imposters!"

Six Rangers wearing the same suits and colors were locked in combat against a familiar female Nephilim while stray energy bolts ricochet and tore up some nearby streets and buildings. Eli gasped and pointed as well, "Forget that! Look who they're fighting!"

To everyone's shock, they saw that it was Samandriel who looked to be fully recovered and healthy again. She swiftly wove through the Rangers in the air and swept them aside with a powerful wave of energy from her weapon. As the imposter Rangers scattered in midair and began to regroup, Samandriel turned and swooped down to where the real Rangers were standing on he street. She landed in front of them and turned to face the imposters before screwing up her face in concentration and pounding her polearm into the ground. A great ripple of energy was released and spread out over several city blocks rattling everything and everyone. When the wave subsided, it appeared that the imposter Rangers were suspended in midair and everything else around Samandriel had literally frozen in time.

The female Nephilim turned and gave a tense smile to the real Rangers and spoke, "Don't worry... I'm here to help you."

"Sam! What's going on?" Eli asked as he stepped forward to meet her first, "You're healed? Are you okay?"

She raised a hand to halt him, "Eli please... I don't have much time to explain so please listen... all of you."

The six listened as Samandriel maintained a degree of her concentration, "Rangers, everything you see around you here is not your true reality... at least, not yet. Your world, the real one is on the verge of destruction from the volcano. From this other side of the Eternity Gate, Umbriel is using it's power to craft his new reality, but it's not a complete one yet."

"His vision is for us to be content here too?" Amber asked gesturing to their surroundings.

Samandriel shook her head, "No. When you crossed over through the Gate to chase us, he locked you here in this pocket reality. I begged him to be merciful and he did it as a favor to me. He said he would let you have some peace and contentment here before the real world was destroyed and he dealt with you for good."

"Then you bought us a little extra time?" Danielle reasoned, "Thank you... but I'm guessing you're not supposed to be here either?"

Samandriel gave a grim smile, "I came to wake you up and help you stop my brother before he causes any more death and destruction. I can only do so much in this state. My real body is still healing, but in this altered in-between dimension, I have a little more leeway to act."

Eli took one of her hands gently, "Then tell us how to break free of this place."

Samandriel nodded and furrowed her features again as she struggled to focus, "The six of you can do so the same way that I am freezing time here. You must use one of the most powerful inborn strengths of your human race. You must exercise your own free-will. If Umbriel had crossed over through the Gate alone, he would have complete control and dominion of this world he is shaping. But the six of you combined have the power to counter that and maybe even exercise your own control here. But you have to hurry! Time is short!"

With that, she began to lose her grip on freezing time and the ward collapsed. The imposter Rangers broke free and circled the six real Rangers who now stood shielding the exhausted projection of the female Nephilim. The fake Red Ranger hovered and leveled his silver short sword in a menacing gesture, "Stand aside civilian. That is a dangerous monster and it's our job to eliminate it."

"We'll be the judges of that!" Danielle answered defiantly standing to cover Samandriel alongside Eli, "You're nothing but imposters. You have no power here."

"We have plenty of power enough to make you stand down if that's what you want," the fake Pink Ranger replied coldly.

Amber clenched her fists and stared down the enemy in a challenge, "Then we'd like to see you try."

The False Red Ranger scoffed, "What makes you think you human civilians are strong enough to stand up to us?"

"Because we're the real Advent Rangers and we're going to show you just how strong we really are!" Tyler answered with defiance as he brought his hands together and extended them outward. He closed his eyes and focused his mind and will on only one thing. If Samandriel was right and the Rangers had the power to shape their reality here, then he would retake his morpher and the powers it possessed. The other true Rangers followed suit and focused their minds and their willpower to their desire for their powers back. The imposters continued to hover and drift back in surprise as reality began to bend around the Rangers and they summoned their medallions. Six motes of different colored light glowed brighter and brighter as the morphers reconstituted themselves in the Ranger's hands and radiate their owners' wills.

The prismatic ripples of energy spread out further and further as the fabricated reality around the Rangers began to buckle in on itself and and crumble apart. The projection of Samandriel gave a pleased smile and faded away amid the light while the false Rangers recoiled and were burned away by the cleansing light of the morphers. As the Advent Rangers continued to hold their morphers and peel away the artificial reality around them, their suits reformed around their bodies restoring their powers once again. In one more burst, the nimbus of light dissipated and the streets of the false Hyperion Falls gave way to the barren ground of a large floating earthmote. The light blue skies were now replaced with a a swirling mixture of dark bluish and purplish bands that shifted from time to time. It almost reminded the Rangers of the shifting colored clouds in the Heavens, only this was a bit more foreboding.

"So we're somewhere in the Eternity Gate's proto-realm, huh?" Danielle mused while looking around, "Doesn't seem like much to look at here."

"Samandriel said were cast aside on this little island," Ethan reminded her while pointing out to other groups of large mysterious floating earthmotes, "We'd better get a move on and try to find Umbriel before he finishes his work."

"I doubt it'll take him seven days as well," Amber added in grim agreement.

Before the six could take off with their wings, Eli stood off to the side quietly looking out toward the swirling skies of the strange dimension in progress. Tyler called out, "Eli? You okay?"

"Sorry... I was just thinking again how much we owe Samandriel for taking another risk and helping us here. We can't afford to let her down and we can't let Umbriel burn our real world to ashes either. What we saw back there in that illusion..."

"Was just an illusion," Gabby chimed in gently, "I won't lie. For everything being right in the world, being at peace and being free of our Ranger responsibilities sounds really nice. Still, seeing a nice possibility like that is a good reminder of what we're fighting for and why we can't let the rest of our friends and loved ones down."

Eli nodded and gave a thankful smile to the Pink Ranger, "Yeah... you're right Gabby. Thanks."

Danielle called upon her wings and gave them a few flaps to test the air in the dimension. She found she could hover and gave the rest of her teammates a nod, "That's a good sign. Looks like our wings work here after all."

"Then let's get a move on and find Umbriel," Tyler said taking to the air and leading the flight of Rangers, "We're only going to get one more shot at this so let's make it count."


	67. Judgment Day

**Episode 30: Part 1**

The ominous skies of the pocket dimension continued to shift and swirl around as the six Advent Rangers flew as fast as they could to find Umbriel. They glided across expanses of nothingness following a chain of earth motes that had been taking form. No doubt these would be the building blocks of the new world that was slowly taking shape. Here and there, the Rangers would leapfrog across the large ones when they needed to rest or reorient themselves along the way. As they continued following the trail of floating islands, they noticed the path of earthmotes had become more dense and concentrated. That suggested that they were approaching a central point from which the islands were coming from. The Rangers continued on until they finally came upon a large landmass where the beginnings of a city on a hill were being formed. At its center was a large half-formed structure resembling the Sanctum, only now it was more of a magnificent Celestial palace rather than a fortress.

"Look at that!" Amber called while staring in wonder and pointing out the location to her friends.

"I don't think we need three guesses to figure out where Umbriel is," Eli replied grimly as the six reduced altitude and began descending over the forming city.

When the Advent Rangers neared, they gasped in surprise as they saw bolts of light begin to emerge from the tops of the half-formed buildings. Danielle shouted a warning to her comrades, "Look out! Archers!"

At the tops of the proto-buildings, scores of Sentinel archers stood guard keeping watch for any approaching threat. By now they had already drawn their bows and crossbows and began filling the sky with intercepting fire. The Rangers took evasive action and split off with aerial rolls and dives to get clear of the light arrows. While they really wouldn't do much to hurt the Rangers at this point, those arrows would still slow them down and the six didn't want to take any chances of dealing with all those projectiles en-mass.

"Damn! I hate those guys!" Ethan shouted as he pulled his blaster pistol and returned fire with a few shots.

"Forget them," Tyler interjected, "Ignore them and keep going. We'll save our strength for Umbriel instead."

They continued to make their aerial approach toward the central palace but suddenly found the city had almost come to life to try and hinder them from interfering. Whether it was by Umbriel's own will or special powers, large chunks of nearby buildings rose up into the sky and hurtled toward the heroes to either squash them or force them away.

"I think now would be a good time to use a little bit of strength to break through," Amber suggested as she called her lance to her hand.

"I think that's a great idea," Gabby agreed as she drew her own weapon and flew in tandem with her friend.

Each Ranger followed suit and charged their weapons to try and blast through the large debris that hurtled toward them. The Pink and White Rangers used their piercing weapons to fire a concentrated spike of energy to blast through the quarter of a building. At the other flank of their formation, Ethan used his axe to hack another chunk of a flying building in half while Danielle deflected the rest of the resulting debris away with her Halo Cutters. As the Rangers continued to dive closer to their target, several more fragments of buildings rose up to block their path before Tyler called over to the Blue Ranger, "Eli! Follow my lead! Get ready!"

Tyler ignited his sword and hacked through some of the incoming obstacles while Eli and the others formed up close behind. As the split structures hurtled past, the Rangers sprinted forward along the sides of the buildings or did acrobatic leaps from one fragment to another. At the forefront, Tyler sliced off a large section of a flying building, then kicked off of it in a winged leap to change its trajectory toward Eli. Eli wound up with his mace and took a great swing to smash the large structure back toward Umbriel's palace as if it were a baseball that had been hit. The six glided behind the the building fragment until it smashed into the side of the half -formed Celestial palace and created a path inside.

The Advent Rangers flew in through the breached wall and landed within a wide chamber where Umbriel stood waiting for them. Although the expression on his face was almost cold and bored, there was a slight hint of irritation as well. He stepped forward slowly and extended his arms, "Rangers... this is getting very tiresome. I really wish you humans would know when you are beaten because it's time you need to stay down."

"That's not what you were saying when we almost kicked your ass last time," Danielle answered, "It's over Umbriel. We're going to finish this today."

The Nephilim scoffed and ignored her provocations, "Hmph... there's only one explanation for your being here. This must have been Samandriel's doing. It's what I get for indulging her requests for mercy."

"We're here for her too," Eli called out, "And we're not leaving here until she's safe with us again."

"Fool. Your mortal world is on the brink of destruction," Umbriel scowled, "You want to bring her back to that ruin? No. This is where our new world begins and I'll start by dealing with you six pests once and for all. Take your best shot."

The six dashed forward and took winged leaps to attack from all sides. They struck with a furious flurry of blows that Umbriel did nothing about. He staggered from the forceful blows of Eli and Ethan, from the piercing thrusts of Amber and Gabby, and from the slashes of Tyler and Danielle. The Nephilim grunted and stood up straight again although his armor had been scorched and battered. To the Rangers' horror, he began to laugh. "Is that really all the force you can muster? Do you really think you are strong enough to defeat me here within the Eternity Gate? Don't you see? This is my world and I am like a god here. I am the beginning and I will be the end... your end!"

He extended his arms amid a bright flash of light. His armor blew apart and he morphed into a new form, only this time it was not a shadowy monstrous creature like before. He drew on his own mastery of this pocket dimension and grew taller by several more feet. His under layer of armor took on a dark color while he clad himself in heavy golden half plate armor. Two halves of a billowing dark cape flared out from his large golden pauldrons while the center of his breastplate took on an embossed sun motif with a bright glowing sphere in its center. Upon his head, Umbriel wore a crowned helm worn snugly atop his own ivory Nephilim masked face. He extended a hand and instead of a sword and shield, he took on a new weapon which was a double straight sword joined at the hilt, much like the Black Ranger's weapon had been. "And now Rangers, you will feel the true wrath of a god."

The giant Nephilim lashed out with his swords and the Rangers scattered either evading the slashes or using their weapons to deflect the strikes. Those who blocked were thrown off balance and skidded backwards from the sheer force of the large super powered Nephilim lord. Umbriel laughed and pointed his weapon firing searing beams of fiery light around the room to herd the Rangers together and causing a great deal of destruction to the battleground. Once the Rangers were all grouped up, Umbriel twirled his weapon and slashed the air sending forth a powerful wave of energy that slammed into the Rangers and mowed them down like grass. The six skidded along the ground and lay stunned for a moment as their suits flickered and threatened to give out after such a single devastating attack. The wall behind them had been completely blown out and Umbriel simply waved his hands using his own will to tear away the ceiling and walls of the palace room so that only the dark swirling skies could be seen above. "Have you had enough Rangers? Are you ready to kneel before me and beg for mercy? Mercy in the form of a quick death?"

Tyler used his sword as he struggled to rise up again with the others, "You can take a lot of things from us Umbriel, but you're not going to take our free will. We won't bow to you. If what Samandriel told us is true, then you aren't quite as powerful as you think you are here. Rangers, we have to believe we can win... to will ourselves to victory."

Umbriel scoffed again as the six rose up and called upon their Exalted forms. While they did, they focused their minds like they had done in the fake Hyperion Falls. They focused on each other, on the world around them, and the outcome that they wanted to make happen in reality. Their morphers glowed with light and began to create ripples in the ambient air while pushing back the darkness. As the Advent Rangers recovered and caught their second wind, Umbriel blinked in momentary confusion at the sight of the rippling air around them, "What? how can this be?"

Once again they were locked in combat and the Nephilim lord suddenly found himself on the defensive. Try as he might to hinder the Rangers with his own force of will over the plane, he found the Rangers had pushed back with their own and placed themselves on near equal footing with him. Now it was his size and power vs their speed and agility. As he deflected aside a mace blow from Eli and the thrown chakram of Danielle, Umbriel raised his forearm just in time to block a lance thrust and an axe swing from the White and Green Rangers. Their weapons deflected off his heavy armor and caused minor damage but he swatted them aside to regroup. "You fools! Don't you see it's useless to keep fighting? You cannot stop this new world from supplanting the old one. Accept fate! Your old world is going to die!"

"Not as long as we're alive," Gabby countered as she did a graceful acrobatic tumble through the Nephilim's guard and hit him from the side with a barrage of rapier strikes.

Umbriel roared and lifted the battlefield they stood upon high into the stormy air before charging forward again. The Rangers scattered and took flight again. They all raised their guards and took evasive dodging maneuvers in the air while Umbriel swirled around them at blinding speed trying to pick them off within a one man tornado. He growled and locked weapons with the Rangers all together in midair while their wills fought back and forth in an even tugging match which began to unravel Umbriel's present work.

While the combatants were too preoccupied by their struggle, the dimension began to twist and cave in upon itself. Pockets of light began to open up in the skies while streaks of light and dark circled and swirled with each other bending the dimensions of the plane itself into something unrecognizable. The battle of light and darkness along with the inhabitants of that pocket realm were now in an equal conflict and it was difficult to tell which way was up or down. The space within the Eternity Gate had become a chaotic maelstrom waiting for the victor of this struggle to determine the way in which reality itself was to be reshaped.

Tyler pushed his sword hard against the Nephilim's weapon, "Give up Umbriel. We both know this isn't the way!"

Umbriel snarled, "No Red Ranger. If you and your friends are so willing to fight and die for your world, then I will fight and die for mine!"

With one more burst of exertion, he unleashed a cloud of his dark thunder that caught the Rangers. The Nephilim laughed as he held them in place and the lightning radiated from him like some sort of dire sun holding the Rangers in orbit. As they screamed in pain and felt their Exalted forms begin to wear away, Tyler gritted his teeth and called the power of the Legate's Hand to his aid. The super powered Red Ranger burst from his bubble of dark lightning and plowed into Umbriel, driving him upwards and away from the other so that they could catch their breath.

"You really think that your little glove is going to help you here?" Umbriel laughed as the two combatants broke free of each other and swooped around each other at blinding speed to try and outmaneuver the other. As they slowly descended the two could not outmatch the other and find a good opportunity to strike. While that duel took place overhead, The rest of the Rangers landed gently on the relative ground and recovered. Gabby shook her head out and regained her senses along with the others who had powered down completely.

"We have to do something to help Ty!" she said aloud, "We can't just sit here and watch!"

She felt a firm hand on her shoulder and saw that it was Danielle. The Purple Ranger gave a determined look, "Then let's muster together whatever shared power we have left for one more shot at Umbriel."

The others nodded and agreement and called upon their Halo Cannon, charging it with their Advent Prisms for one last great burst of energy. If that attack failed, then they would have completely expended all their strength and every weapon in their arsenal. Meanwhile, the battle continued to rage above as the large armored form of Umbriel clashed his weapons against Tyler's twin swords. The Nephilim lord tried to press his advantage and push against Tyler, "It's futile to keep fighting Red Ranger. You and your friends can't last forever. Your powers will eventually give out and you'll see you can't stop an immortal being like me."

"Tell that to all the other Heralds you sacrificed to your sick cause," Tyler growled as he pushed back and lashed out with one of his swords, "Tell that to your brother Ithuriel who you killed. And tell that to your sister... the one lying in a coma, and the one who is helping us even now."

Those stinging words caused Umbriel to lose focus just long enough for Tyler to beat down Umbriel's guard and land a blow. Before Umbriel could retaliate, Tyler broke free and circled around in mid-air to try and launch a desperate finishing attack. The copies of the glowing swords formed a ring around the Nephilim and the Legate swooped back and forth in criss-cross patterns to strike with each blade. Although a few hits got through, Umbriel blocked many of the slashes but found his defenses starting to weaken. Tyler took the last sword and surged forward with a final overhand strike. He brought the glowing blade down with two hands and all his strength as if he meant the cleave Umbriel in two. The Nephilim raised his own weapon just in time to block but the sword split it in half and inflicted a searing gouge across his torso. If he had not been so powerful and well armored, he would have been bisected from the collar to the hip.

Umbriel reeled in midair just as Danielle called out to the Red Ranger, "Tyler! Over here! We need your prism!"

He turned and saw the Rangers had called the Halo Cannon and were readying for a final shot against the weakened Umbriel. He tried to fly down toward them but suddenly found himself caught by Umbriel's iron grip. The wounded Nephilim rasped in a black rage, "You're not going anywhere Red Ranger!"

Tyler struggled and tried to break free of the midair grapple but it was no use. he had expended a lot of strength and he began to feel his strength beginning to wane. Umbriel was not letting go and was determined to not let him reach his team to land a final strike. "And now we'll end this. You've run out of tricks Ranger."

"All except for one," Tyler growled as he tossed his red Advent Prism toward his friends and shifted his weight, "Guys! Catch!"

Ethan snared the falling prism while Tyler put Umbriel in a full nelson headlock. He blinked in confusion before Tyler called, "Use it! Take the shot!"

"Are you out of your damn mind? You might get killed too!" Eli shouted back in outrage.

"We don't have a lot of time and I can't hold Umbriel forever!" Tyler growled using the remaining strength of his Legate form to restrain Umbriel, "Take the shot!"

The others gave fearful looks before using the prism to fully power the cannon. As they got into position to aim the weapon, Gabby stepped forward and got behind the trigger. She hesitated while watching the two struggling combatants. Danielle prompted her, "Gabby?"

"I... I can't do this."

"Yes you can," the Red Ranger answered her as Umbriel continued thrashing, "There are people counting us to end this... and to set everything right again."

"You're asking me to possibly destroy you along with Umbriel! You can't ask me to do that! That's not fair!" Gabby protested in anguish.

"No one ever said it would be. What happens to us doesn't matter. But the people of Hyperion Falls... our families and all the people we love? They're the ones we need to think of right now."

There was a pause and Gabby took a deep breath. She nodded and gripped the cannon deciding to act while she could still maintain her resolve and hold back her own tears, "Maybe I was wrong Tyler. Maybe you are just like your father... too heroic for your own good, but one of the reasons I love you."

"I love you too," he answered quietly while holding Umbriel in place, "Now do it!"

The Pink Ranger pulled the trigger and the cannon roared to life sending a supercharged bolt of energy into the heavens striking Umbriel full on. The resulting explosion rocked the skies above and brilliant rays of energy spread out piercing the heavens. The rest of the Rangers dropped the cannon and shielded their eyes as the aftershock swept over them and everything was swallowed in a brilliant flash of white light.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Phew! We're almost there everyone. Just a couple more chapters to go before I can wrap everything up and close this series out. Stay tuned. :)**


	68. Way to the Dawn

**Episode 30: Part 2**

When the blast began to subside, a bright glowing orb continued to hang in the skies and light up the nearby heavens like a small sun while the glittering remains of Umbriel rained down in streams of golden light. The five remaining Rangers dropped the cannon to the ground and blinked their eyes to reorient themselves from the tremendous explosion that had occurred above them. As they looked to the skies of the pocket dimension and then to each other, a strange feeling began to settle into the pits of the chests. There was an edge of excitement and relief at the thought that Umbriel had seemingly been destroyed once and for all. The Triumvirate and their Nephilim enemies had finally been defeated. But there was also a sick gut wrenching realization that it may have come at a terrible cost. In order to ensure Umbriel's destruction, it appeared that Tyler had sacrificed himself in the process too.

If the Rangers could even escape this pocket dimension and return to earth (if there was even an earth to return to at this point) what would they do? What would they even say to try and explain this to his parents? The Hales had been Rangers themselves and they knew the risks involved. They knew what was at stake, but all of them had been blessed up to now with the safe return of their loved ones who now took up the mantle. A palpable silence hung over the group as everyone remained uncertain of what to even say or how to go forward from here. Amid the Rangers' solemn moment of silence, gabby closed her eyes and wrung her hands. She had been the one to pull the trigger that destroyed Umbriel along with her childhood friend and lover. If he was gone, then she would have to mourn later. It now fell to her to lead the team and find a way to get them to safety. She owed them that much after all. Amber placed a comforting arm around her best friend before everyone heard Ethan give an excited shout. "Hey! Look!"

Everyone turned to see where he was pointing and they all felt their hearts stop for a moment when they saw the familiar form of Tyler staggering toward them from some of the smoke and mist that still hung over the battlefield. His Ranger suit had given out and he had powered back down to his civilian form as well. His face was grimy and his clothes had been singed a little, but he still looked to be alive and in one piece. The Red Ranger trudged forward looking a little shaken and exhausted, but his expression turned to one of joy and relief upon being reunited with his friends once more.

The others rushed over to greet him and Gabby threw her arms around him in relief. The Pink Ranger planted a big kiss on his lips and put her forehead to his, "You idiot... do you have any idea how much you just scared me right now? I thought you were dead!"

Before he could answer, they were gangpiled by Ethan, Amber and Danielle who turned it into a group hug all while letting out short giddy bouts of laughter. When the moment passed and everyone let go, Eli stepped forward and reached out to shake Tyler's hand, "I don't believe my eyes. What happened? How the hell did you survive that blast?"

Tyler shook his comrade's hand and clapped him on the shoulder with a tired grin, "You guys are forgetting I had one last ace up my sleeve. With the Legate's power, I can bend the flow of time for just a couple seconds. It was just enough to let of Umbriel and get clear of the main explosion."

Eli grinned and gave a small laugh at the clever tactic before Danielle pointed up to the swirling skies, "Hey look up there everyone. It looks like that spot where we blew up Umbriel is still glowing and it's starting to spread out. We didn't blow a hole in the pocket dimension... did we?"

Everyone exchanged uncertain looks with one another, unable to answer that question. At this point, no one quite knew what was going to happen next.

"The world that Umbriel had intended to make here has been undone. In a short time, it will unravel to begin anew," came the familiar voice of a young woman, "That is the power of the Eternity Gate."

The six Advent Rangers all turned to see the figure of Samandriel emerge from the mists. She walked forward slowly and held her side with one hand on the spot where Ithuriel had wounded her. Wherever she had been placed by Umbriel for safekeeping had been undone and she was now here. Although she had been roused from her coma, she looked exhausted and pale... as if she were exerting every last ounce of her strength to stay on her feet and meet with the Rangers here.

"Sam!" Eli exclaimed breaking into a relieved smile as he came over and reached out to steady her. The other Rangers happily rushed over to gather around their ally and join her.

Samandriel reached out and held on to Eli's arms before looking up to him with a tired smile, "Eli... everyone... you've stopped the madness and the bloodshed. I knew you could do it."

"We're sorry about your brothers," Tyler said gently, "I hope you know that if there were some other way..."

She shook her head and smiled, "There's no need to apologize Tyler. You Rangers did what you had to do for the good of all our worlds."

"We couldn't have done it without you Sam," Gabby said with a grateful smile, "We owe you so much for your help... thank you."

Samandriel gave a resolute nod, "You're welcome. I intend to help you one more time... to undo all this damage, death, and destruction that my kind has wrought. I intend to set things right again."

Danielle gave a hesitant look and glanced around at the desolate surroundings, "I don't understand. How are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to send you back home and make sure everything is as it should be," Samandriel answered.

At that moment, small glittering motes of light began rising up like reverse rain droplets while the grounds around them shifted and slowly began to break apart. The skies above dimmed and began to settle while the glowing hole of light grew brighter. Each of the Rangers looked on in wonderment before they felt themselves slowly beginning to levitate and rise up from the ground. It was if gravity had now ceased to exist and everything began to drift upwards toward the central focal point of light in the zenith above.

"Whoah... what's going on here?" Amber cried out in alarm before Ethan reached out and gripped her hand. As they slowly drifted upward, a startled Tyler, Gabby, and Danielle also joined hands with them in order to stay together.

Samandriel remained rooted in place while Eli held on to her hands, trying not to drift away into the skies with his fellow Rangers, "Sam... what are you doing? Aren't you coming with us?"

She gave a sad smile and shook her head, "I'm sorry Eli. It's time. Go to your friends."

"We're not leaving you. Not after all this," he protested desperately, "We've all come too far and so have you."

"And I'm always going to be grateful for that," she said as she reached up to touch his cheek, "Please promise me that you'll have faith Eli... faith that things will work out for the best and that one way or another, I will see you Rangers again."

She reached up and gave him a gentle kiss before she let go of him and let him drift up toward the heavens. The Blue Ranger grimaced in anguish before quickly swimming upward and joining his friends as they reached out to him. The six linked hands together in a ring and drifted higher and higher toward the light as Samandriel watched with a smile from down below. Once they were nearly out of sight, she closed her eyes and focused her will to harness the power of the Eternity Gate. With the Rangers departing this realm, she was now in full control of the Gate's power and she was prepared to make her wish. She hoped that in this last act, she would be able to find what she was finally looking for: peace, redemption, and absolution.

High above, the six Advent Rangers clung to each other as they drifted into the light of the portal ahead of them. Whether it was the threshold of the Gate or some other passageway, they could not be certain. All they knew was that their senses were overcome by warm white light and reality seemed to melt away around them. Wherever they were going, at least the six friends would do so together.

* * *

Back in the mortal world, a colossal tidal wave of fiery death and ash rolled across the mountains and crested, preparing to crash down upon the city of Hyperion Falls sitting in the valley. Before the city could be engulfed in the cloud of destruction, the Eternity Gate which remained stationary within the empty Sanctum throne room flared. A warm restorative beam of magical energy now flowed down from it back into the mortal world with even greater size and intensity. The beam spread out and blossomed in a counter-wave to meet the supervolcano's eruption. As the restorative energy healed the land underneath it, it met the wave of fire and swept it back in a great tempest. The powerful pulse of energy continued to push back the volcanic fallout and restore everything and everyone that had fallen victim to it along the way. It spread across the entire region and then into the neighboring states which had been devastated, all before reaching the epicenter in the Yellowstone Caldera and repairing the destruction.

As the Gate's power healed the land and restored everything according to Samandriel's wish, the beam of energy completely disintegrated the floating fortress of the Sanctum and all the remaining Nephilim soldiers left inside. Once the Nephilim fortress had been erased and all the devastation reversed, the Gate flared once more before it burst apart into a spectacular gigantic ring of light which hung over Hyperion Falls. Citizen from down below looked up in wonder at the spectacle, not only at the dissolution of the Sanctum and the turning back of the fiery wave, but also the semi-permanent halo which hung over the city like some kind of symbol of divine blessing.

As the Gate exploded, the six Advent Rangers reappeared in the flash and found themselves still holding hands in a ring while now falling from several thousands of feet in the air. The skies were once again blue and the light of the sun lit up the bright puffy clouds which floated past them. Despite the surreal situation they were in, the six did not feel any fear or anxiety as they hung in the skies together with the bright sun above lighting the way for their descent. The Rangers could see clear across the mountaintops and everything around the city for hundreds of miles in the cold crisp air. They were finally back and so was their home. Even as they hurtled toward the earth from the heavens above, they six couldn't help but share wide smiles and jubilant laughter. As they descended, each of their morphers came to life once more and the medallions around their necks glowed with warm colored light. Although the six did not morph back into their suits, the morphers gave them just enough power to provide them their wings which let them glide into a slow fall back to the earth.

Down below in the heart of the city, the six veteran Vanguard Rangers who had joined in the assault upon the Sanctum now found themselves safely transported back to the ground where a crowd of stunned people watched the spectacles unfolding above. Izzy Winthrope blinked in confusion and reached out a questioning hand toward the light of the morning sun, "What? What happened? How did we get back here?"

She felt her husband put a gentle hand on her shoulder and he pointed up to the bright clear skies, "I'm not sure... but look. The Sanctum is gone and the light has returned, "They did it. They saved the world."

"Or maybe they gave us a new one," Joe Hale chimed in as he stepped forward to join them while holding his own wife's hand. He had made a speculative statement about the Eternity Gate and his eyes were fixed on the giant golden halo of sparkling light which now hung over the skyline of the city.

"For now... I think we can just call it a miracle," Claire smiled as she looked skyward and squeezed his hand gently. Danny and Izzy could only stare at her a moment and then exchange a surprised look. Of all people, they knew Claire would be the last one to just throw out science and logic to put things on blind faith. As they continued to look heavenward, they heard Nick give a call and point forward.

"Look!"

From a wide city plaza lined with trees and flowers, the six Advent Rangers descended and gently touched down together while hundreds of citizens cleared a path and looked on in wonder at the faces of these new Rangers who had saved them all. The six dispelled their wings and walked forward with their morphers now exposed while people cleared their way cheering and applauding. Once the crowd stepped aside, the six Advent Rangers spotted their predecessors and made a beeline for them. Ethan, Amber, Eli, and Dani could only look on with smiles as Tyler and Gabby acted like little children for a moment and rushed into the waiting arms of their parents.

As the other younger and older Rangers greeted each other exchanging celebratory hugs and handshakes, Kara stood off to the side for a moment taking the whole thing in silently. The Gold Ranger wore a proud smile on her face and she felt a little bit of emotion well up in her throat as her eyes became misty. She felt a light nudge in the shoulder and glanced to see Nick joining her with a grin, "Hey would you look at that. You aren't getting all teary eyed for once are you?"

"I'm not crying," she huffed wiping her eyes and composing herself again, "I'm just glad to see that everyone's safe and that the kids are home again."

Nick smiled and put a comforting arm around his friend's shoulders, "You did good Kara... you taught them well."

She gave a slight smile before the six younger Rangers came forward to greet her. Her nephew and niece stepped up first and greeted her with hugs before the others joined in too. Kara beamed and touched Gabby's cheek before looking to the others, "Everyone... I was so worried about all of you. What happened up there?"

Danielle looked to the skies and then back to her, "To be honest we might not even be able to explain it clearly Ms. Bishop. We were all scared there might not have been a world for us to even come back to."

The Purple Ranger paused and looked to her fellow Rangers, "But... I'm glad our family is safe again."

Kara put her arms around Tyler and Gabby before smiling quietly, "I couldn't agree more."

As the crowds gathered back around to meet and greet the new Rangers who had now revealed their identities, Amber shook a few hands and turned to her mentor amid some of the camera flashes going off, "Uh Ms. Bishop? I think we've got a little bit of a situation here. What now?"

Kara looked to the bright blue skies and the morning light which now lit up the clouds above. Her gaze drifted toward the roof of a nearby building and she thought she spotted Archangel Gabriel casually sitting on the edge. The angel wore a serene grin and he gave a knowing wink with a small salute using two fingers. When Kara blinked again, she suddenly found that their ally had vanished from sight. She smiled and turned her eyes back to the grateful citizens of Hyperion Falls who now swarmed them, "The only thing we can do. We'll step forward and greet the new dawn."

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **The last two wrap-up and Epilogue chapters will be on the way soon so stand by...**


	69. Epilogue: Legacy's Light

A crisp autumn breeze gently rippled across the campus of Hyperion University as a slight semblance of normalcy slowly began to return to the city. It had been nearly two weeks since the appearance of the Sanctum and the final climactic battle between the Advent Rangers and the Nephilim angels. Even now, few people were really sure of how to describe the surreal events surrounding the eruption of a supervolcano that had apparently exploded a few states over. Some remembered a colossal tidal wave of fire and death that had engulfed the land and almost poured over the mountain, but now there was no sign of such a catastrophe, no destruction, nor any lives lost. No one could account for the destruction of the floating fortress known as the Sanctum, and no one could explain the unusual phenomenon that continued to linger over the skies of Hyperion Falls. On clear bright days when the sun reflected it just right, the citizens below could still make out the distinct form of a golden halo of light which remained permanently fixed in the heavens above the city.

What the people did know however was the faces of these new young Power Rangers that had saved their city. Over the years, the residents of Hyperion Falls had grown accustomed to supernatural beings like demons and rogue angels making trouble their city, but they were happy to finally be at peace once again. The people were even happier to celebrate the accomplishments of the young college students who had rose up and defended their homes. Not surprisingly, they were overnight celebrities just as the original Rangers had been. Local news stations wanted exclusive interviews and none of the Advent Rangers could go for more than a few blocks without a classmate or citizen wanting to shake their hand or take a picture with them. After the initial celebrations had died down, the Rangers enjoyed some private time with their own families and looked forward to returning to school when it reopened. No doubt they would still get lots of attention from their classmates and faculty, but the promise of returning to a quiet normal routine together was the most appealing reward.

On that particular day, the six friends took a walk around the main quad to enjoy the fresh air and the feeling of freedom that came with their war being over. As they strolled, Ethan held Amber's hand and couldn't help but laugh, "You know it's kind of funny. Now that everyone at work knows that I'm a Ranger, they're refusing to let me serve them coffee. Everybody is buying me cups and asking to do it themselves. And my folks... don't even get me started. They totally flipped and they still couldn't believe this happened."

"I know what you mean," Amber replied, "I think they're still trying to wrap their heads around it and aren't sure whether to be happy, excited, or upset at me for keeping that secret from them. I guess that's one advantage of being away at school on the other side of the country."

"Are you planning to go back to Detroit to visit them?" Danielle asked curiously, "Maybe smooth things over?"

"Probably around the week of Thanksgiving break," the White Ranger replied with a nod, "What about you Dani? Have your parents been okay with you becoming famous too?"

Danielle gave a shrug and laughed a little, "I think it's no different than the rest of you guys, though I will say that all the kids in my volunteer youth program now think I'm the coolest person in the entire world. It still feels kinda weird getting all this sudden attention, you know?"

"Tell me about it," Tyler agreed with a slightly bemused expression, "I think in the last three days, I've gotten dozens of calls and emails from girls I went to high school with... the ones who didn't even know I existed but are now curious if the Red Ranger is single."

"Oh really? And what exactly did you tell them?" Gabby asked feigning some playful jealousy and outrage. "Pick your words carefully here."

He smiled and leaned down to give her a quick kiss, "What else? I told them he was already spoken for. Besides, it'd be pretty hard to compete against a female Power Ranger already don't you think?"

"Good answer," she giggled snuggling up beside her boyfriend as they walked, "I approve."

She turned her head and saw that Eli had lagged behind slightly. She called over to the Blue Ranger, "Hey Eli, everything okay?"

He had fixed his eyes to the sky and the others stopped to follow his gaze to the faint halo ringing the horizon of the city. Danielle tilted her head and chimed in, "It's beautiful isn't it? I think if given enough time, that might become one of the new wonders of the world."

"I know it sounds kinda crazy... maybe even a little lame, but with everything that happened, I couldn't help but wonder what happened to Samandriel. Her wish saved this world and destroyed the Eternity Gate. I hope that included her with it."

Amber came over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder while Tyler gave a sympathetic look, "We can only hope Eli. But remember, she did promise this wouldn't be the end either."

"I guess you're right," he sighed as he turned back around to continue walking, only to bump into a beautiful fair featured young woman who was passing by. She looked to be a student around their age with striking features reminiscent of a particular Nephilim angel. She was dressed in a preppy ensemble: a white collared blouse with a gray checkered pattern skirt. Her hair was long and pale blonde and her eyes were a light colored blue.

As they bumped into each other, the textbooks she was carrying fell to the grass and she gave a sheepish look, "Oh! Excuse me... gosh, I'm such a klutz."

The Rangers could only stare in silent shock at this girl who looked like the female Nephilim in question. Ethan muttered quietly under his breath, "Speak of the devil," but was quietly silenced by an elbow in the side from Danielle.

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," Eli sputtered reaching down to pick up the books and hand them back to her.

The girl took the books and brushed aside some of her hair shyly, "Thank you... I'm sorry. I didn't even introduce myself yet. I'm Samantha Churchill I'm a new transfer here."

She extended a friendly hand and Eli took it slowly. "Eli Holt. These are my friends."

The others introduced themselves before she saw everyone was staring a little, "Um... sorry, is everything ok? I don't have something on my face do I?"

"No... I think you just reminded us of someone we knew," Eli said quietly, "A good friend of ours."

"Oh, well that's kind of a coincidence huh?" Samantha smiled brightly, "Because I just recognized your faces now too! Aren't you those Power Rangers who saved the city a few weeks back? That is so awesome! I can't believe I get to meet some real live superheroes my first week here."

Eli cleared his throat, "About that Samantha... I don't suppose you'd mind having someone show you around campus and help you get oriented?"

She smiled, "That's a nice offer. Thank you... I'd be happy if you showed me around."

"Really? I know this great little coffee house nearby in campus town and..." he said before he stopped in slight embarrassment, "And I'm probably jumping the gun here. I had made plans with my friends here today and you probably have things to do too."

Samantha handed him her cell phone and gave another smile, "So we'll make plans soon. Call me?"

He exchanged numbers and handed the phone back to her with a grin, "You bet."

As she walked off and gave a wave, Gabby clapped the Blue Ranger on the shoulder, "Hey! Not bad at all. Can you believe that?"

Tyler laughed gently and continued to lead the others on their walking path echoing his mother's sentiments, "It truly is a miracle."

"Speaking of miracles..." Ethan said as he brandished his Advent medallion and looked it over, "We haven't had to use these since our victory over the Nephilim. Do you guys think we used up all their powers when the Gate restored everything else? That we may even still be Rangers at this point?"

Tyler looked up to the clear blue skies and the sun shining above before pulling out his own morpher. He gripped it with a smile and prepared to call his wings and take flight, "I guess there's only one way to find out..."

* * *

 _And the Rangers did take off, not only into the skies, but in their lives as well. It's been three years since the last battle and a lot has changed. The six Rangers have all recently graduated college and moved on into their career fields. Tyler Hale is presently in his first year of medical school at the university. If he had followed his father's example in leading a Ranger team, he's now following his mother's footsteps in civilian life. He keeps a busy schedule and continues to intern at the city hospital, but I know that he always makes sure to budget enough time for his friends and for Gabby too. While he hasn't said anything openly, I have a feeling he means to save up a little more money and propose to her once he can secure his doctor's residency. We've made several jokes in the past, but a union of the Hales and Winthropes would truly make us a Ranger family._

 _Gabby Winthrope has started work at her father's firm. I understand she's putting her creativeness and gregarious nature to good use in the sales and marketing department. Danny has told me she's doing well and that in time, she may even start her own business too. I jokingly asked him if he would be scared of competition from her own business and of course he laughed it off, but if Gabby is anything like her parents, then I'm sure she'll do well._

 _Like Tyler, Eli Holt is currently in graduate school too, but he is working toward a Master's degree and a teaching certificate. He's told me that he's looking to become an English teacher at one of the local high schools and sharing his own love of writing and literature. I've also been told he's still dating that Samantha Churchill girl and that she seems to bring out the best in him. The other Rangers have occasionally teased him saying that they don't recognize him anymore and that they want their grumpy cynical friend back, but secretly I know they're all happy for him too._

 _Ethan Larson finished his degree in Engineering and has started work with a big civil engineering company based downtown. With all the damage that's been done from the monster attacks over the years, the firm still has plenty of work cut out them but Ethan doesn't mind. In fact, he's expressed his happiness and being able to help repair and rebuild the homes and businesses that had been damaged by Nephilim assault. He's joked that he's being a sort of civilian Ranger now since he's still helping people and wearing a helmet around his worksites._

 _As for Amber Woyda, she graduated with her degree in Psychology and has decided to stay here in Hyperion Falls. She still goes home to see her family in Michigan whenever she can, but she's fallen in love with her new home in Colorado. She presently works for a clinic that is heavily involved in helping the people who had suffered from the Nephilim attacks, especially the children. Not surprisingly, she works closely with Danielle who has taken on the social services side of operations. To my knowledge, Amber is living in the city with Gabby as her roommate and she's still dating Ethan too so the group is still very closely knit._

 _Like I had mentioned, Danielle Kilbourne works in social services arranging help for people in the city, as well as referring some of the victims of the monster attacks toward the clinic where Amber works. Although she deals with a lot of people with their own set of problems, Danielle has taken it in stride and used a lot of strength she had gained from being a Ranger to dedicate herself to her cause. I know she takes special interest in finding foster homes for children who had been orphaned as she had been fortunate enough to be adopted by kind loving parents. But she does remember to keep it fun and she often coordinates picnics and game days for the children and she often invites her Ranger friends to participate as well._

 _And for myself, I'm still teaching martial arts and I couldn't be happier. I admit, I don't miss the stress of having to deal with the Nephilim anymore and I don't miss the fear and worry of sending the Rangers off into battle. But if I'm completely honest with myself, I think there's still a small part of me that misses the rush of battle and feeling of knowing that the younger Rangers were relying on me too. I know it's not quite the same anymore and that the kids are growing up, but I hope they know that they can still come to me when they need help and that I'll continue to watch over them, even if it's in a different way. I've come to find that being a Ranger never really leaves you. While I'm proud to have served in my own way, I'm even more proud of getting a chance to help mentor this new generation of Rangers and see the ways in which they'll help make our world an even better place._

 _~Kara Bishop_

* * *

Kara Bishop finished writing her long entry into the seemingly endless Celestial tome that had been entrusted to her by Simeon. She set down her pen and gave a satisfied nod. As afternoon light streamed in through the windows of the Rookery Building's main office, Kara looked up from Professor Bishop's desk as the door knocked. It opened up and both Tyler and Gabby poked their heads in. For a brief moment, they almost looked like they were little children again causing mischief. Gabby gave a bright smile and waved from the doorway, "Hey Aunt Kara, aren't you coming with all of us to the Autumn Harvest Festival? There's going to be a concert and pumpkin flavored beer... oh, and Dani's got a hayride and a spooky corn-maze lined up for all of us too."

Kara sealed the book with its magic clasp and put it away in the secure cabinet of the office, "Sorry... I'm coming. I guess I just lost track of time today."

"Were you working on something important Aunt Kara?" Tyler asked.

Kara gave a quiet smile and walked with them out the door, "I guess you could say that. I was just saving Professor Bishop a little work to do when he gets back in to the office. I thought I'd record a little history of my own."

"Cool... do you think we can read it sometime?" the two younger Rangers asked.

"Maybe one day," Kara answered as she took the hands of her niece and nephew and walked out of the building, leading them back into the light of day.

 _ **The End**_


	70. Author's Acknowledgements

Thanks again to anyone and everyone who followed this series. Lots of thanks also go to _**ChibiDawn23**_ , _**Mistycharming**_ , and _**Stormasius** _ in particular for their help in contributing the characters of Danielle, Amber, and Eli respectively. You three have always been such great creative sounding boards as well as some of my most supportive readers and friends on here so I can't begin to thank you all enough for everything. The least I could do was to get you directly involved in the sequel that pays tribute to my first full length series. That said, I'm glad we could share the journey together here.

Like the Vanguard series, Advent Horizon drew on imagery and themes of Judeo-Christian mythology. I've always been fascinated by angels as mythological creatures and I drew a lot of inspiration from material in the Books of Revelations and Enoch. This time, instead of demonic enemies, I thought it would be interesting to explore a conflict with angels who had essentially gone rogue, but weren't exactly evil either. Despite some of their methods, their goal was still an understandable one making the Nephilim morally gray if anything. Many of the themes of Advent Horizon also revolved around the ideas of legacies, family, and the concept of free will. Here many protagonists and even villains struggled at times with what they felt was right against what they may have felt bound into doing because of things like family, tradition, or heritage.

I know I mentioned this before, but at the moment I don't have plans to write any more installments in this overarching universe that I call the Mythic Cycle. That may change later as there's still plenty of world mythology left to explore and stories left to tell. For my original Vanguard Rangers and their successors, I think their story has been told and they all deserve their fair share of peace, happiness, and rest. But don't worry everyone. I'm not leaving you or the Ranger fandom either. I'll still be working on my sci-fi Ranger series PR: Odyssey as well as a Kamen Rider tie-in to the Mythic Cycle, KR: Aegyptos. In my opinion I feel the PR community here is one of the friendliest and most supportive on the site so it's a place I feel happy to call my home base… or Command Center if you will, haha.

Otherwise, I will be continuing to branch out even further and write some stories in other fandoms too. After all, variety is the spice of life, right? Hopefully I might see some of you in those other corners of the website, but if not, then thanks again for reading, reviewing, and showing some support. I appreciate all of you. God bless!


End file.
